


Dead Rising

by Julane_Sutliff



Category: Southern Vampire Mysteries - Charlaine Harris, True Blood (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2020-12-22 20:49:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 59
Words: 223,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21082874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julane_Sutliff/pseuds/Julane_Sutliff
Summary: I'ts Sookie and Sam's sixth anniversary. Maybe. What would have to happen for Sookie to change her mind about becoming a Vampire?





	1. Prologue: One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dogs and Bunnies and Gators! Oh my!

**Dead Rising**

A Sookie Stackhouse Southern Vampire  
True Blood Inspired  
Romance  
Fan Fiction  
By Julane Sutliff

**Prologue**

Out Parish Road 34 past Merlotte’s, down Humming Bird Lane and a mile down a pitted gravel driveway, an old farmhouse sat in the nearly full dark of the Autumn evening. A long, twisting gravel drive meandered its way all the way up to the front door of the old place, then split off toward the back of the house. Crickets and frogs in the well-tended yard tried to out sing each other while the house, boards cracking and popping in the rapidly cooling early evening air, sang along with them.

For most of its one hundred and fifty plus years, the house had been the color of plain white wash, same as all ancient farmhouses. People, a family, had lived in the house nearly every day since it’s construction until several years back, when it sat empty for eighteen months. Toward the end of that lonely time, a troop of strangers came along and painted it a soft cheery yellow. The house had no recollection of why it needed to become yellow, but it didn’t mind as it liked the change. Afterward, the girl came back and everything returned to normal. The house liked that too.

For a while, it all seemed like it would be okay, but for a long time now, the house had needed all the help it could get in the cheer department. Something a bit more substantial than a paint job.

The creatures who lived in the house, loved it and kept it in excellent repair. It was never dirty or unkempt and in fact was clean and homey, always. The delicious smells coming from the kitchen, seeped into the wood and plaster construction every day and this made the house feel loved and very happy indeed. The house was aware of how much work it took to not only keep it's body in good repair, but what it took to make it a home.

And wasn’t that the goal of every house? To eventually become a home.

In its 150 years, only one family had occupied the home and for certain, a home it had once been. Love, having been the main building material, was easily evidenced by all the 'things' scattered through the house. Things that were unique, to a home made by love. Things like, hand crocheted doilies on the arms of the chairs. They'd been made by ‘The Greats’ whose fading images staunchly peered out over the rooms from antique gilt frames. There was also the door jamb between the kitchen and the living room. Generation after generation of the families children, had stood ram rod straight, shoulders pressed tightly to the worn wood to have their height recorded, along with the date. In the living room, next to the ancient black rotary phone, was a small spiral bound book. It pictured a red barn surrounded by yellow daisies on the cover. The book, a family heirloom, was well used and falling apart. Some of the phone numbers recorded inside were so old they began with letters. On the coffee table, directly across from the phone, the family’s large white Bible was displayed prominently, another heirloom. The homes previous mistress, had received both item’s as gifts from her parents on her wedding day.

All of the tools for homemaking were there...in the house, but the house had recently given up, deciding that it was useless to keep hoping. For a long while the only thing recorded in that Bible were deaths and the house knew, that was the problem.

Wasn’t it?

There was the 'appearance' of joy, but things were definitely not joyful.

For too many years now, there’d been no marriages, no births, no celebrations recorded in that big Bible. There'd been no measurements added to the door jamb. No used birthday candles tossed into the waxy, aging collection in the kitchen drawer. No new phone numbers scribbled down in the old phone book. There’d been no visitors to bring laughter or shared meals.

The house had been a happy place once. A home, that had sheltered and nurtured generation after generation of it's family since its construction, but no longer.

Presently, the male creature that lived in the house, paced through it anxiously. The creature looked like any average human you might come across daily. The only difference right now being, that the creature was naked as the day it was born. This, behavior could be considered odd in other homes, but was nothing new for this house. Every few steps the creature would cease his pacing, rake a troubled glance over whatever room he happened to be standing in at the time, then swallow the unease that was obviously the cause for the pacing.

At the moment the creature was in the kitchen. He muttered unhappily, narrowed worried stormy eyes, then dragged a shaking hand through his graying strawberry blond hair. This action caused it to stand on end, pointing haphazardly in every direction, making him look ridiculous. The muttering, was sort of a ‘to do’ list, come prayer. Most of the day he’d been attempting to simultaneously come to terms with the boulder of guilt, that had taken up residence in the pit of his stomach, while alternately reveling in the persistent tingle of freedom pushing at him insisting to be acknowledged. It all ran continuously through increasingly conflicted thoughts that had become prayers imploring the Universe to send 'her' home before he had to go. Hence, conflict.

The house, having long ago become accustomed to it's occupants 'moods and antics,' took no notice whatever of the creature's extremely annoying muttering and pacing. In fact, it ignored the creature completely, choosing instead to focus, even revel, in the cooling process. The creaking and settling of it's boards, was pure bliss. This worked until the creature paced back to the small kitchen table, to stand in the same spot and read the note he’d left there for her...again. This wasn’t the first or even second time he’d returned to this exact spot read it. The house was trying to relax and the creature was making that difficult, it would be very glad when the creature left. Thankfully, that would be soon, because the moon was on it's way. 

‘It’s too short and blunt…’ the creature muttered to the house.

The house creaked noncommittally in response, not that the creature was even listening. It was still fussing over things it had no control over.

The house sighed out a steaming breath from the attic vents and tried to rest. 

The creature stared hard at the small pad in his hand. There were so many things he wanted to say to her. Things that 'needed' to be said today...right now, but it was too late, he was out time. Life had been so unfair and cruel to them, but especially to her. All he’d ever wanted to do was make life better, for her...and he’d failed miserably.

Frustration seeped through him.

He laid the note pad back down on the table, turning it just so, trying to make the imperfect, perfect somehow.

Silently, he ticked the list in his head again.

‘Note…check’ and once again, the wretched guilt presented itself.

It wasn’t just him. They were both eat up with the damned stuff. Guilt had feasted, gorged its way through their marriage and now, they were both too tired of the constant fighting and subsequent apologizing to care anymore. Simply put, they were sick of each other. At one time, they’d been the best of friends. Trusted each other with their lives and dreams and now, they could barely look at each other without hard feelings.

‘I shouldn’t have let it come to this.’ he thought, accusing himself harshly.

He was to blame for a heck of a lot more than he’d been willing to accept lately.

Guilt, took another bite out of him.

He was responsible for the canyon of space that resided between them. It ripped at his guts.

He glared at the note on the table knowing in his soul that it was inadequate and that there wasn’t a damn thing he could do about it tonight.

G U I L T _chomp_

‘When I get back, I will fix this and we’ll be happy again.’ He resolved, the promise echoing doubtfully in his bones.

Reluctantly, he turned away from his inadequacies to look out of the double window over the kitchen sink.

The original window over the sink, had been had been painted shut sometime during the time of second world war. This window was new and had been installed after the kitchen had to be rebuilt due to the fire. It was open and a soft breeze fluttered through, ruffling the hand embroidered curtains that covered them. Adele, 'Gran' had painstakingly embroidered the white curtains with little yellow daisies, once up a time. He reached for them and pulled them back, suddenly sucking in a startled breath as his nethers brushed against the cold porcelain sink, getting all of his attention momentarily.

The house was amused by this, but made no mention of it. It took into consideration that the creature was having an especially difficult time and if one couldn't find solace in ones own home, where should one find it? Also, it was finally fully dark outside and the house, thoroughly enjoying the reprieve from the beating rays of the northern Louisiana sun, didn't want to delay the creatures departure.

The creature let go of the curtains and they fell into place, thoughts of Adele sticking with him as they did. Daisies always brought thoughts of Gran. They'd been Adele Stackhouse’s favorite and whenever they saw them, they'd both be immediately reminded of the sweet, wise, woman. They would inevitably pick or buy a bunch to lay on the woman’s grave. There were in fact daisies on her grave right now. He’d bought them in hopes of both obtaining Gran's help and appeasing his wife. Sometime either today or tomorrow she’d visit Gran and he hoped that it would sooth her and help her to believe that he still loved and cared about her and the things she loved and cared about. He was grateful to know Adele had liked him. He'd liked her as well, even though he hadn’t known her very well. She’d passed long before they’d been married, but he knew enough to know that Gran would be shocked to her core he was naked as a Jay Bird in her kitchen right now.

The thought made him smile.

‘Won’t be long now.’ he said.

Pulling himself out of his thoughts with a sigh, he looked out the window again. He could feel it. The full moon had just crested the horizon and he watched, mesmerized, as in the next few minutes, it hung huge and low in the fall sky. Suddenly, an intense wave adrenaline nearly brought him to his knees as the glorious, orange fullness presented itself entirely. He pulled himself away from the window, running his eyes over the house. Once more he quickly checked his list one last time. She just needed to be able to rest when she came home and he wanted to make sure that happened.

‘Keys, wallet, sunglasses…check.’ He said out loud, hoping that he wouldn't have to travel too far to retrieve the items later.

_‘Faster.’_ His body pushed at him and he did hurry.

The wave of adrenaline had turned into a flood that was screaming through his veins.

‘Dirty…clothes…hamper…check.’

The primal part of him was roaring, insisting, 'Now!'

If he hadn't prepared for this earlier in the day, he’d be in real trouble now.

Fighting his body for control, he made his way to the back door.

He'd tried so hard to wait for her, but she hadn’t come.

Barely hold his focus, he gave up and went for the backdoor, racing past the inadequate note that pulled his attention once more.

Guilt cho…no time…for guilt anymore…he shut it down, while rushing out the back door.

Once through, he pushed the button on the knob, locking the door as he pulled it closed.

His body, howling for relief, struggled to hold on just a few more seconds. Stepping off of the porch and into the night, his naked behind glowed in the moonlight.

Trekking across the lawn he’d taken pride in all of these years he stepped through the tree line that surrounded the property and moved quickly into the dense cover of the woods. Once inside the treeline, he cast a furtive glance around to make sure he was alone.

He was.

Ready or not, this was it.

The air around him began to shimmer with magic and in the next moment, in the place where he’d been standing, was now a rather handsome…dog. A collie, to be exact.

The house, happy for the nervous energy to be gone, was immediately content with the silence and finally relaxed completely and slept.

Sam Merlotte was also finally at peace.

Sam Merlotte, is a lot of things to a lot of people in Bon Temps. He's a husband, a friend, an all around good guy. He owns the local hot spot for socializing. Merlotte’s Bar. It’s a respectable place, where you can get a cheeseburger and a beer. He’s a great boss that doesn’t put up with rough stuff. Man handling his waitress’ or any of that foolishness in his place will get you bounced out of there quicker than you can blink! He doesn’t like dancing in his place either. If he had wanted dancing in his place, he would have put in a dance floor, but he didn’t. So, there is no dancing in Merlotte’s. Sam’s an upstanding member of his community and he’ll help you out if you’re in a pinch. He’s a good Christian. People like him. Creatures like him. He loves his wife and he’s faithful to her. For all of that, when he is being completely honest, he'll tell you in no uncertain terms that he is happiest, when he is in the form of this dog streaking through the woods. Now, that he was in his dog form, he could let go of all of the stress and guilt. All the heartache that had been plaguing him…them.

They needed this break and whether they wanted it or not, they were going to get it. It couldn’t have been worse timing for them, even if it had been woven into the fabric of their Universe.

Unfortunately.

Sam is a Shifter, not a Were. He can Shift into any animal form he wishes, while Were’s are limited to their species. Another fact about Shifters is 'Fifth Years,' and as fate would have it, this is Sam’s Fifth Year. It doesn't matter what is going on in a Shifters life during a Fifth Year. The Shift, takes precedence over all of it. Every five years beginning on a Shifters birthday, they are able to shift at will during the full moon only. This lasts for the entire year. As if that weren't enough, during the harvest moon, once the Shift is complete, they are unable shift back for the next three days.

Sam was certain that this being his Fifth Year had added to the stress in the house. The timing for it, has been unlucky as hell. Thankfully, he's finally at the end of the cycle and they were going to have the next three days away from each other, to cool off. When he got back, they could sort this mess out. He’d been all day...and night now, consumed with the guilt of leaving her to muddle through this last disappointment alone, as well as the harsh words they’d shared just the day before, right up until this moment. 

He'd been thinking, 'I should have considered my words before I…before…’ And then, all thought fled from his mind.

Right now, the only thoughts Sam was having, were dog thoughts.

Dog instincts, rather.

Like running and scratching and sniffing and licking. But, best of all, was the freedom of running. On a Fifth-Year Shift he was all dog. He wouldn’t have another human thought until he woke up three days from now. Hopefully, he wouldn’t be too far from home, but he wasn’t even thinking about that now. He didn't have any human thoughts at all, he simply bolted off into the night with a little yip of joy. He hadn’t been running for very long when he happened across the first rabbit of the night and before you could slap a tick, they were tearing off over the pine needle carpeted ground. He chased the rabbit right to its burrow and began barking his head off. He was being very rude and didn’t care a bit. He scratched and dug at the opening in the ground where the rabbit disappeared, barking doggie taunts at the fluffy, terrified rabbit for the pure joy of it. The rabbit, squeaking in protest, flung dirt at the dog as it burrowed a little deeper into its den. Soon, the dog lost interest in the rabbit and after a few more taunts bounded away.

All he really wanted to do was run and the rabbit had ruined the game by hiding.

So, the dog ran.

He ran for what seemed like hours. He’d been chasing raccoons, field mice and a few more rabbits. Chasing endlessly, when suddenly he realized that all of the smells and sounds around him were unfamiliar. He stopped running and curious, stood still listening to all of the new sounds and smelling all of the new smells and there was…water. Now, all he wanted was get a drink. He trotted over to the small pond, gave it a short sniff, then eagerly lapped at the clear cool water. It was good, so he settled in for a good long drink. He was so thirsty and happy for the water that he'd forgotten to be cautious. He never saw the ‘gator as it rocketed out of the pond and snatched him off the bank.

The ‘gator, holding him firmly in its powerful jaws, returned to the water in one smooth motion. Panicked the dog howled and struggled, but couldn’t get free. He growled and threatened the ‘gator who wasn’t listening to him at all and had instead began thrashing and rolling. Water filled the dog's nose and mouth and he was in so much pain.

He couldn’t breathe.

There was …urgency…terrible pain…darkness…something he couldn’t quite remember…

As he faded away, the surface of the water stilled.

A few moments later the night sounds began again.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sookie Looks for a hair Tie

**About Two Years Later**

Ignoring the reflection in the mirror, I berated myself while staring into the empty bowl of my sink.

‘Completely worn out. Too damn pale. Look like hell.’ I grumbled this bitterly at the reflection I was ignoring, then add, ‘You shouldn’t go to work today…’

‘Why?’ the reflection asked.

‘Psh…' I scoffed at the reflection.

'Okay, this is how we are going to do it?’ I mumbled, stirring the contents of my vanity.

I answered, ‘Ma’am, today is…would have been…is? Today is your sixth anniversary…happy?’ I grouched.

‘I don’t know,’ My haggard reflection thought at me.

My mouth pulled together in a hard line.

'I’ve never signed any divorce papers, but I also haven’t seen my husband in a few years either so honestly, I don’t know if I'm married or not. It may very well not be my anniversary today.' I reasoned.

Dear reader,  
Let’s just tell the truth here. Yes I am talking to myself. Yes, I am a hot mess of fatigue and depression. Yes, I am pointedly ignoring my reflection...that I am talking to. Yes, I just scraped what used to be my thick, lustrous, sun bleached hair, back from my face to twist into a lank, dingy, unwashed ponytail, and I am scavenging my destroyed vanity, for a hair tie. I'm also, trying to decide just who I am anymore, because honestly, I don't know.  
Sincerely,  
Stick A Fork in Me, I’m Done

Actually, I’m Sookie Stackhouse…Merlotte…Stackhouse.

Cripes, I really don’t know who I am anymore.

Here's what you need to know to get caught up.

Six years ago, when I’d been more uncertain about my future than ever before, I up and married Sam Merlotte on a whim thinking that I was ‘finally starting my life,’ and that I was ‘gonna be happy.’

'Psh…fairy tales…' (pardon the pun.)

Let me just elaborate by saying, six years, is a long time to be married (not married?) to somebody when you should’ve never married em’ in the first place.

Also, right now, I never know from one day to the next how I’m going to feel about this situation. Some days I’m bitter, some days I accept it. Some days all I do is cry, or sleep.

'It looks like today I’m ‘gonna be bitter about it.’ I acknowledge to my reflection, uncharitably.

A lot of times, my mood is based on the crap I have to hear on a daily basis.

I’m a telepath by the way. (That means I can hear your thoughts.)

You’d think that would make me some kind of celebrity or something. Well, I’m not. I am a telepath, not a psychic. John Edward and I ain’t exactly buddies and even if we were, I’d be able to tell you if he was a fake, for certain. As for knowing everything someone is thinking, well, people don’t like it when they find out that you know exactly what they are thinking. I was "gifted" with the ability, or as I call it my disability, from birth by a demon friend of the family (yes, you read that right), Mr. Desmond Catalidies. Turns out the reason I’m the recipient of such an extravagant gift, (you really shouldn’t have, Mr. C) is that I am part Fairy. A quarter, to be exact.

I know, I couldn’t believe it either.

Before you ask, I only know of two other telepaths in this world. The first is my second cousin, Hunter who is twelve now and also part fairy. I’ve never told a living soul about him and intend to keep it that way. The other, is Barry ‘Bellboy’ Horowitz. As far as I know, Barry isn’t a fairy. I met Barry by chance while working for the Vampires during the Rhodes summit, but that’s a story for another day.

As a telepath, it’s difficult to be around people all of the time, knowing everything they are thinking. It’s even more shocking to hear someone you’ve known your whole life, have a running dialogue in their head about your boobs and what they’d like to do with them in graphic detail. That's how I got involved with the Supes in the first place. I can’t hear Supernaturals. It was nice at first, being able to be around folks without knowing their every thought. I’m deaf to Vampire minds and I can’t hear Weres or Shifters clearly. They are muffled and I rarely get anything clear from them. It sounds like someone talking through a hand pressed over their mouth.

Don’t ask me how I know what that sounds like...

Over time, being around the Supes, became just as much of a pain in the ass as not.

Back before I married Sam, to make a long story short, everyone I knew was pushing me to make decisions about big things going on in my life, right away. No one wanted to give me time to think things through. Since Gran wasn’t around to talk to anymore, I just hadn’t known what to do about a lot of those things. So, I married Sam Merlotte…'on the rebound' which, I knew now, not then. Also, a lot people had been trying to murder me for weeks. So, to be fair I wasn’t really thinking too clearly about anything at all. Honestly, at the time, I'd just wanted to do one thing that I thought couldn’t be wrong.

Of course, that don’t make a bit of sense when I think about it now.

Huffing out an exasperated breath, I yanked open the drawer of the vanity.

‘How hard can it be to find one damn hair tie!’ I complained inwardly.

To tell the truth, I’d always been confused about my feelings for Sam. All the way back to the very first time I met him. Sam was the first person I’d ever met, whose thoughts I couldn’t hear clearly and even when I could make something out of his thoughts, it was never about my boobs or ass. That had been a nice change of pace.

Recently, I’ve chalked all that confusion up to being young and inexperienced about relationships. Especially with Sam.

Since I couldn’t hear his thoughts clearly, that let friendship grow naturally between us. I understand more about it today than I did then, for sure. Don’t get me wrong, Sam and I had big love for each other. It was just a different type for each of us. He’d loved me the way you do when you are ‘in love’ with someone. I’d loved him, the way you love your best friend. It’s still love, but different and Sam could feel it. Ya know? The difference…

Eventually, it caused us big problems. He’d started to become jealous. We fought over inconsequential things. We were directionless and I didn’t understand what was going on, or what was wrong between us and I didn’t have anyone to ask or talk to about it. Then, one morning after the Hep-V war, we were silently getting ready to go to work after a nonsense fight we’d had the night before. I picked up my birth control pills just like I did every morning, then my hand stopped half way to my mouth. I stared at the pills for a second and then tossed them into the trash. Sam had stopped what he’d been doing to watch.

We didn’t talk about that decision ever, but things improved between us. I could tell that he was happy about what I’d done so, I was happy that he was happy.

That one impulsive decision ruined us.

I’d always known that children are very important to Shifters and Weres. Like for everyone really, but for the two natured, it’s doubly so. For Sam, it was more than just Paternal Pride. Children are a sacred duty for the continuation of the Pack. I knew this like I know the sky is blue. If I’d just taken a minute to think things through. If I’d not been heartbroken and miserable when I said yes to marriage. If I’d stopped behaving impulsively and taken control of my life.

'If…'

I know now, that if…, had been a consideration, I would've never married Sam.

The ‘Fairy Procreation Situation,’ such as it was, had been explained to me in detail by the fairy king, who just so happened to be my Great Grandfather, Niall Brigant. As it was explained to me in detail, the Fae were dying away because of infertility problems. I existed because of the measures my grandfather, Fintan Brigant had taken to ensure he produced a child.

So, looking back, I knew. But, in my usual Sookie Stackhouse way, I never considered actual reality.

I’d always thought of myself as human. I’d never really considered or given credence to my ‘faeness’ or that it could be an issue for me. 

‘I'd been a stupid girl.' I chastised, my reflection, still gripping my ponytail, stirring through the vanity with my free hand.

Jason and his first wife Crystal had lost their baby. Fertility being an issue there as well, only this time it was the inbreeding of the Were-panther community that was the source of the problem. Jason was a quarter Fae as well, but he didn’t contain the essential spark that would have given him more than the simple power of attraction, but oh boy could he attract them.  
Jason is, was, my brother. He and Michele (his second wife) were married a little longer than Sam and me. Jason had been anxious to marry Michele even though it took a little time for him to get settled into the marriage once he’d done it. Luckily Michele had understood that it would be that way with Jason. She’d stayed patient and in a few years’ time, her patience had paid off. Don’t get me wrong, Jason had been a devoted husband all along, he’d just needed a little practice at getting the responsibility thing perfected.

I hadn’t really liked Crystal much, but Michele was a different story. We’d been true sisters and while she and I were having a girl’s day in Shreveport one afternoon she broke the news to me as gently as she could that they had finally started talking about having a baby. I let her know right then and there that I was over the moon with the prospect of being ‘Aunt Sookie.’ I gushed all over her then cried my eyes out at home. I’m a firm believer that when someone shares happy news with you, you celebrate. Wallow in your own fears and personal disappointments on your own time.

It wasn’t even a month later that both Jason and Michele were dead. They’d been killed in a car accident coming home from the movies in Clarice.

'I don’t wanna think about that right now…'

So, anyway, Sam and I had tried for our own babies. We'd been at it for a while before it dawned on me that there wouldn’t be any babies for us. I’d known it even before Sam talked to me about fertility doctors. I’d gone to the appointments anyway…for Sam, thinking maybe. I went because I didn’t have the courage to tell him that I’d made a mistake. I’d made a choice without thinking it through. I’d based my whole life on the idea of a husband and a family and then I cannon balled into my marriage to Sam, so I just wasn’t ready to face the huge mistake that I’d made yet.

When I did finally muster the courage to tell him that it wasn’t ever going to happen, it was awful.

I wanted children just as much as Sam did, but his insistence on continuing with the fertility treatments hollowed me out. I felt like a failure. I felt like a fraud and when I found the courage to tell him I wouldn’t go back, the way he looked at me, it was like I'd ripped his love for me right out of him. I couldn’t take it, so I gave in and tried one more time. I miscarried at sixteen weeks. We had a vicious fight and Sam disappeared soon after that. It didn’t take long after he’d gone, for me to realize what I’d given up in exchange for a ‘normal’ life. A human life, that was never going to be.

So, that was how it ended between us. We made it through the Fairy war, the Hep-V War, and the Two Natured War, but we didn’t make it through our own war. We’d said the most horrible things to each other on our last day together. When you are hurt-up and in the heat of the moment you tend to make those kinds of mistakes and afterward, you never stop regretting them.

‘Really big, horribly bad mistakes.’ I thought at my reflection, then pulled my eyes away, slamming the bathroom drawer shut going back to searching the surface of the filthy, mangled vanity for a hair tie.

Whatever the truth between Sam and me, friendship at the very least, hadn’t been enough to bring him home after that fight. He didn’t end it proper between us. We didn’t get to apologize to each other. He just walked away from everything...from me. As far as I know, he's probably still out in those woods running around without a care in the world right now.

I finally found a hair tie! Thank goodness! My arm was starting to fall asleep and I needed to get a move on. It was full of tangled hair.

‘Of course.’ I grumbled at the mirror.

Ignoring the hair, I wound the band around my fingers, took a deep breath and finished off the ponytail.

‘I really don’t want to go to work today!’ I said, finally looking at myself in the mirror.

Being a telepath is generally a pain in the ass but the whole town knows that today is our Anniversary and it’s going to make it even harder to cope. I will see the faces of people I have known my whole life and they will be broadcasting their thoughts louder than ever. I’m going to have to work extra hard to keep all of that noise out.

A preview of it was already on loop in my head.  
‘Poor Sookie.’  
‘It’s so sad.’  
‘Lost her brother and her husband in the same year.’  
‘No family.’  
‘Sam just up and left her in the middle of the night.’

It will be that and more all day.

I sighed, ‘I got this; I can do this!’ I coaxed my reflection.

I grabbed my toothbrush, ran it over my teeth and quickly finished up in the bathroom. I rummaged through the clothes on the bedroom floor for a fairly clean pair of work pants and a Merlotte’s t-shirt. Yes, I may still be a waitress, but I am also the waitress who owns the bar and right now, I only had 20 minutes before the truck was due to pull in. If I was going to get through an entire day of being pitied over Sam’s faithless ass, I was definitely going to need some coffee.

'Yep, definitely bitter today…' I thought.

I sucked in another deep breath, turned off the pity party sound track taking up most of the space in my head, snatched my purse off of the couch and headed toward the back door having forgotten about the mountain of laundry piled high in front of it.

‘Crap!’ I glared at the laundry.

Turning around, my head held high, presumably so that I couldn't see the disgusting disaster that was my house, I strode out of the front door instead, slamming and locking it in hopes I could alleviate some tension.

‘This is going to be the longest day ever…I should stay home…’ I tried to convince myself again.

I ignored the nagging thought, jammed my keys into my car’s ignition, cranked over the engine and took off.


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Longest Day Ever

**Three**

I’d been right.

It had been the longest day ever.

I was as tired and grouchy as an old bear as I pulled into my driveway at home. I couldn’t help it.

I’d been thinking about Gosh Damn Andy Bellefluer all the way home. One of these days, I was going to haul off and punch Andy right in his stupid face!

‘Such a jerk!’ I muttered.

I put my car in park and shut it off, only to remember I’d forgotten to stop out at the road and get the mail because I was wishing Andy ill.

'Damnit.'

At least I remember to park out in front of the house because of the laundry piled up against the back door.

I huffed out a worn out sigh and laid my head against the back of my seat while Gran scolded me from the grave for ‘wishing meanness’ on Andy.

As well as being unorganized. And...having an unchristian countenance.

While Gran ran the litany of my sins through my conscience, I stubbornly repeated to myself for the umpteenth time, ‘I only felt a pinch bad about my swearing and maybe I should hire a maid.’

I shrugged it off, rebelliously, ‘I’ll get the damn mail tomorrow.’ 

I sure did miss Gran. She left me this house when she passed, but I don’t know if I will ever feel like I own it. I’ve lived here nearly all my life.

Its home, but I will probably always think of it as Gran’s house.

‘Wonder who I'll leave it to…’ I thought, fleetingly.

I pushed the unwanted thought from my exhausted head, gathered up my purse and keys, swung my car door open and my feet out.

Pam and Karin stepped into the pool of light, thrown by the single light bulb on the porch and thoughts about the house ended, no pushing necessary.

I swore under my breath for the third time in as many minutes and Gran began a new diatribe over my language.

‘Damnit! Hush Gran! I’ve been awake for 20 hours! I want to shower and go to bed!’ I thought, feeling immediately contrite. 

Pam is the owner of Fangtasia. That's the Vampire bar in Shreveport. She’s also Sheriff for the Vampires of Area Five. That’s also in Shreveport. She and Karin are both the Progeny of Eric Northman.

Eric, used to be my Vampire husband. That was before Sam, obviously.

Doing a fair impersonation of Scarlet O’Hara, I decided not to think about any of that right now.

‘It's sweet of them to come and see me!’ I cajoled, hoping to convince myself I was happy to have company at 3 o’clock in the morning.

I hadn’t seen Pam, let alone Karin in months. To tell the truth, I hadn’t even known Karin was in town.

So, instead of being a sour puss, I plastered a smile on my face, scooped up the rest of my things and got out of the car.

‘Hey, y’all!’ I called sweetly to the Vampire sisters and waved invitingly at them. Maybe it was too inviting...?

Pam’s iconic eyebrow lifted to nearly disappear in her hairline. I noticed her hard-eyed expression and hoped she hadn’t heard me curse their presence.

‘Give me a break, I'm dead tired, and I'm trying here!’ I grumped silently.

‘Sookie, hello.’ Pam said haltingly.

Her Smokey toned voice, is perpetually bored and more than anything else about her, is her calling card. She's a stunning, classical, beauty. Her oval face, perfectly pale skin, high sexy cheek bones, full lips and a strong chin, are framed by blond bombshell hair and startlingly blue eyes that set her apart from most. She’d lived her human life in Victorian England and has a tendency toward pastels. Tonight, she's wearing a soft yellow pant suit and she look as if she’s just come from filming ‘The Stepford Wives.’ Pam is always impeccably dressed and a lady above all else. However, if you are foolish enough to underestimate her due to that ladylike persona, she'll likely hand you your ass on a silver platter. She's vicious when provoked and she came out of the Hep-V war, as one of the most powerful sheriffs’ in the country.

She almost smiled at me when she said hello just now, but something stopped her.

Making a slightly uncomfortable gesture to her left, she said in a pinched tone, ‘Karin is in town, she wanted to see you. I brought her.’

My own eyebrows drew involuntarily together for a beat as I looked to Karin.

Karin, (the Slaughterer...her real name, my hand to Jesus) was Eric’s first Progeny. I hadn’t even known she existed, until the day Eric divorced me.

After that truly humiliating experience, Eric had shown up in the middle of the night and set Karin to watch over me (long story).

Karin, much like Pam, is a stunning perfect blond, but in a wholly different way. Pam is statuesque, Karin is perfectly petite, pale, and very Viking. Her hair is a thick ashy white blond, her eyes are icy blue slashes set deep in her perfect face. She has a small adorable nose that would made her look childish if not for her dramatic cheekbones. While Pam has full beautiful lips, Karin’s can only be described as luscious. Angelina Jolie wishes she had Karin’s lips. Karin’s body might be small and trim, but she's well muscled and while Pam is vicious, Karin is the thing of nightmares. You never know when or where she will strike at you. She's a warrior who doesn't know the meaning of the word quit. One way or the other, if you cross her, she'll deal with you.

In my experiences with her, she isn’t one to act rashly, or wear her thoughts and emotions on her face. So, seeing her wearing a frown of consternation has me puzzled.

Karin snapped her stunned mouth shut. She hadn’t known to expect when she explained to Pam she wanted to visit her friend. Pam had eluded that Sookie had been having some struggles, which was only natural, but this...was...she'd actually gasped when Sookie moved into the dim light. Shock momentarily stole her self-control and worry settled over her. She scrambled for an explanation for what she was seeing and nothing was coming. Fear, an emotion she was unused to, stampeded through her. 

What could have possibly happened to her friend that this...was her reality? 

‘She looks like a photograph that's faded with time.’ she thought. It was the only thing she could think to describe what she was seeing.

Heavy dark circles, resided under dull, haunted eyes that she'd always known to be full of light and life. Sookie's hair, normally a perfect golden blond from countless hours of sitting in the sun, looked dingy and the roots were so dark, it was as if she hadn't been outside for months. The woman was all over gaunt and more grey than pale, but most stunning of all, she was…unwashed. One of her first thoughts had been, 'Is she ill?' but Karin would've smelled illness on her instantly. Then she knew and would've been glaringly obvious anyone paying attention. Sookie was drowning in depression.

‘Why had Pam not informed her of this?’ She thought, jerking an accusatory glare at her sister.

Remembering who she was, she quickly pulled her angry eyes away from Pam and forced herself to give Sookie a small tight smile.

‘Hello, Sookie.’ She said, forcing congeniality, which had never been one of her strengths. She tried to sound unaffected by what she was seeing, but she was angry and the greeting came out choked.

Still in the yard, I watched the exchange between the two Vampire sisters and I was confused by it. For some reason, the temperature in the immediate area between them had bottomed out. I was too tired for Vampire drama, so it took the next several moments to deduce what was going on, but I finally clued in to what the problem was.

Pam knew it was my Anniversary.

‘I’m fine!’ I blurted, pouring sincerity into the claim. ‘Thank you both, for being concerned for me, but I’m fine. Really.’ I exclaimed, 'How are y'all doing? I sure am happy to see you both!' I chirped, quickly changing the subject, because I had no interest in discussing my absent husband. I barreled up the front stairs to the door, unlocked it and tossed over my shoulder invitingly, ‘Y’all come on in.’ I sailed on through the door flipping lights on as I moved through the house to the kitchen. ‘Can I get either of you some Neu Blood?’ I called, moving a few things and depositing my purse on the kitchen counter.

There was no answer.

I turned expectantly to my guests who’d just stepped into the kitchen.

Utterly horrified Vampire friends scrutinized the chaotic scene before them, gazes moving in unison, much like synchronized swimmers.

There were dirty dishes, old newspapers, laundry, garbage, and unopened mail stacked on every surface in the room.

‘What…is that smell?’ Karin thought. 

She grimaced, answering her own question the next moment. The garbage can under the sink, was at least two days past overflowing.

The cacophony of alarm bells grew louder. The state of Sookie’s home, told Karin her friend was in no way fully in charge of her faculties. If she were, she wouldn’t be living like a pig. The place was absolutely filthy. It was disgusting. Landfills were cleaner. She concluded at the end of her perusal. She knew Sookie could see the disbelief on her face and actually felt...bad about it.

Pam could feel the disgust pouring off Karin over the state of Sookie’s kitchen. Pam herself, was truly amazed by the amount of clothing piled in and around the extra-large laundry baskets pushed up against the back door. She happened to know the laundry was there because the door led out to the screen porch where Sookie’s washer and dryer were located. She couldn’t understand why, if Sookie had taken the time to get it that far, she hadn’t washed it. Pam prided herself on having an extensive wardrobe, but she obviously didn’t have shit on Sookie Stackhouse, based on the enormous pile of clothing.

‘Incredible.’ She marveled, covertly.

‘What's the matter?’ I asked, hurriedly moving a stack of newspaper from a chair.

I looked around the room, then blushed a little.

‘Oh! Sorry about the mess! I’ve just been busy with other things lately. Not much time for house cleaning this month.’ I stammered in excuse, ‘With the bar mostly.’

Trying to laugh off my embarrassment, I’d blurted out the explanation nervously. As if I could explain any of this. Any idiot would know that it had been more than a month since I’d even done a single load of laundry. Hell, the last time I’d needed underwear, I drove to the Super Wal-Mart and bought some. I was such a basket case that day, I only bought the underwear and left without buying detergent. That memory had me blushing even hotter.

I offered the chair I’d just unloaded to Karin with a gesture and she murmured a thank you.

‘Sure.’ I smiled, then motioned for Pam to take the chair I usually sat in.

‘So…NeuBlood?’ I offered again.

Both Vampires politely declined my offer, shifting their eyes through the kitchen once more. It was a good thing they’d declined. Only after I made the offer, I realized I didn’t have any NeuBlood.

‘Embarrassing!’

I guess, I had to allow I'd let things ‘pile up’ a bit over the last, six months. I made a mental note to stop by the liquor store and pick some up some NeuBlood tomorrow.

'If you're going shopping, might as well get a few other things too.' I thought absently.

Suddenly I realized my guests were watching me compile a grocery list.

I pulled myself together with a jerk and got back to my company.

‘Well, I'm just pleased as punch to see you both.’ I laughed, as if I hadn’t just mentally bailed on them.

‘Fake it till you make it Stackhouse.’ I encouraged, and unloaded the other chair at the paper laden kitchen table for myself.

Past caring, I dropped the contents to the floor. The papers slid away, melting into another larger pile.

‘Pam, how are things at Fangtasia?’ I asked, plopping into the empty chair, forcing my smile.

It was a very awkward, very short visit, with the smallest of small talk imaginable. We were careful to avoid the ‘forbidden subject’ and soon, but not soon enough, Pam declared it was time to leave.

The sun was on its way..._blessedly._ The sisters could have stayed the day in the light tight day space below my guest room, but they didn’t ask and I didn’t offer.

‘Please stop by again before Karin leaves town.’ I invited, as we made our way toward the front door.

The sisters assured me they would and we finished our goodbyes.

Once in the yard, Karin picked Pam up and launched them skyward. They were out of sight instantly.

I closed the door, locked it, then kicked my shoes off. ‘Finally! Ugh! That feels good.’ I groaned and wiggled my toes.

I switched off the porch light, then started toward the kitchen. There was a knock at the back door as I switched off the lights.

‘Bill. Being nosy.’ I groaned inwardly, and thought, ‘Nope…’

I didn’t stop moving, just called out loudly, ‘Not tonight, Bill. I'm worn out. Stop by tomorrow.’

I didn’t feel a bit bad about this either…_mostly._

Not bothering to wash my face or brush my teeth, I pulled my clothes off and let them hit the floor where they would, then fell into bed. Trying to slow my mind enough to fall asleep, I thought about Pam and Karin’s visit and was surprised to find that I meant it when I’d asked them to stop by again before Karin left town. Thoughts of a repeat visit made me remember the grocery list. I wrote it in my head, willing myself to remember what was on it.

Eventually, I began to drift away.

My last thoughts before sleep overtook me were, ‘Why am I sticking around here and these sheets really need to be washed.’


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God Bless Bill Compton

**Four**

Yawning, I stretched like a cat laying in the sunshine and I coaxed myself awake. Soon it registered I wasn’t hearing the alarm clock and my eyes flew open.

‘Damnit! Damnit! Damnit!’ I swore loudly, flinging the covers into a tornado and attempting to dig myself out of the bed.

'I'm so late!' I yelled to no one.

Finally able to reach the phone by the bed without falling out of it and breaking my neck, I Grabbed at the receiver and pushed the speed dial for the bar and waited.

‘Hell-o!’ Lafayette drawled sassily, ‘You’ve reached Merlotte’s! How can I ‘hep ya?’

‘Oh, praise Jesus,’ I breathed into the phone.

‘…and pass the ammunition, girl!’ Lafayette boomed into the phone.

‘Lafayette…’ I began, regret ringing in the words.

‘Don’t chu worry NONE home girl! I got CHU! Noooow, y’all juss...go on and do whachuuu need ta doooo, hear?’ he said, singing the words.

‘Thank you, Lafayette.’ I said, gratitude heavy in my voice.

‘Luh you too, guuurl!’ he said, chiming affection back at me and he hung up.

I put the phone back on the handset and pushed my tangled hair out of my face. ‘I guess I needed that sleep.’ I said, speaking to 'no one' again.

I surveyed the bedroom floor while I finished waking up. It was carpeted with my dirty laundry.

‘Apparently,' I frowned, ‘It’s laundry day.’

Eventually, I dragged myself out of bed, used the bathroom, pulled my hair into a messy bun, brushed my teeth, used my shirt to pat my mouth and hands dry then gathered the dirty clothes off the floor and dragged them out into the living room. After a break, I sorted the laundry into mountainous piles. After nearly 30 minutes, I was finally able to get a load of underwear started. Once I had the load going, I set to work on the stacks of mail and newspapers that were piled on the coffee table so I'd have a place to stack the clean laundry.

Sorting the stacks of mail and actually making progress, I reached the bottom of the second stack and came across the card Tara and J.B. sent when Jason and Michele passed.

Grief ambushed me and I cried hard for the first time in a long time.

Tara was my best friend and it had been too long since I’d seen her. It wasn’t like the old days when I could drop in on her unannounced and visit. Especially now that their was a new baby. Not to mention she was always so busy with the twin’s activities and school. The lord knew J.B. was just another kid himself. Tara had all of that to deal with every day as well as ‘Tara’s Togs.’

‘Miss them so much.’ My heart cried.

I ran my sleeve under my nose and laid my head against the back of the couch letting unchecked tears stream down my face. Through the tears I noticed the ceiling over the fireplace needed washed and there were cobwebs hanging halfway down the mirror. Overwhelmed by it all, I laid down on the couch, curled into a ball, and cried myself to sleep. When I opened my eyes again, the sun was going down. I got up, went to the bathroom and splashed some water on my face to help wake me up. The hand towel in the bathroom was still dirty so I used the hem of my shirt again to pat my face dry. I dragged the dirty towel off the rack and the sheets off of my bed and went to put the underwear I had started earlier into the dryer. I loaded the sheets into the washer and realized I had enough laundry soap to do one more load of clothes and, I was completely out of Downy.

‘Crap.’ I bit out.

Dragging out the mental list I added 'laundry stuff' with the NeuBlood.

I debated driving to the 24 hour Walmart in Clarice while I cleaned up the empty Downy container as well as empty the Bounce box and went back inside to put them in the trash. I got halfway to the trash can to see that it, as well as the recycle were overflowing. I tucked the Downy bottle under my arm, grabbed the trash cans and went out the back door. It took forever to sort through the recycle, but it was finally done as well as putting several stacks of newspapers in the burn barrel. Feeling ambitious, I rinsed the cans out with the hose, then let them dry while I folded my clean underwear. After that was done, I went back out to collect the cans. Kicking the door closed on my way back in I went to the pantry to discover I was out of trash bags. Frustrated I pulled the empty box off of the shelf with a huff and threw it into the bagless can and that was the moment my stomach chose to protest loudly.

‘When was the last time I ate anything?’ I wondered.

I ignored my stomach long enough to put away the clean underwear.

I shuffled back to the kitchen and pulled open the fridge, to discover..._not much_. I grabbed the last two eggs and half a package of bacon and waddled toward the stove, giving the bacon a sniff.

‘Good enough for tonight.’ I decided, once again dragging out the mental list.

‘Don’t forget trash bags and…what else? Oh! NeuBlood and…what else?’ I wondered, arriving at the stove.

It was covered in dirty pans.

‘Crap…’ I grumbled.

Setting the food down on the kitchen table, I stacked the pans up and took them to the sink. I washed the egg pan with the last of the dish soap, but didn’t bother with drying it. Back to the stove I went and got the bacon going. I went to the cabinet for a plate to put the bacon on. No clean plates. I opened the dishwasher. All dirty. I opened the cabinet under the sink to get dishwasher detergent. It was empty. No paper towels. While I gathered the empty containers to put in the trash, I smelled the bacon.

'Damnit!' It wasn’t good enough.

Having had enough of this evening, I stomped over to the stove, turned it off, dumped the bacon into the sink and burnt my hand on the side of the pan. Completely defeated, I sat down in the middle of the kitchen floor and exclaimed loudly, ‘I don’t want to do this anymore!’ My voice cracked and I groaned as the accursed tears began again. ‘I am so over this constant struggle to accomplish even the simplest task!’ I yelled at the ceiling, then laid down in the middle of the floor and simply gave up.

I must have slept again, because sometime later I had the sensation I was floating.

‘What?’ I mumbled, eyes fluttering, I struggling to shift my body and sit up. ‘Dark…’ I croaked, through dry lips.

I relaxed when I heard a familiar voice say, ‘Just sleep, Sweetheart.’

'Dreaming.' I thought, and allowed the darkness to claim me.

When I opened my eyes the next time, the red digital numbers of the alarm clock next to my bed came slowly into focus.

‘Is that AM or PM?’ I wondered, 'What day is it?'

The light was dim and I was having a hard time getting my bearings. Groaning through my exhaustion, I pushed my body up off of the bed, then heard the birds outside.

'It's morning.'

I struggled myself out of the bed finally, then shuffle into the bathroom. I regretted flipping on the light immediately. Squinting through the tangled mess of my hair, I attempted to focus and felt my way to the commode. A few moments later, I'd washed my hands and absently reached out to grab the hand towel off its hanger. It was there, and it was clean. Perplexed, I pushed at the hair still hanging in my face and looked at the towel.

Definitely clean.

Finally, able to pry my eyes the rest of the way open against the bright light of the vanity, I looked over the bathroom.

It too was clean.

Bewildered, still clutching the sweet smelling hand towel, I shuffled into a spotless bedroom to discover stacks and stacks of clean laundry sitting on the Hope Chest at the foot of my bed.

My sleep tired brain hadn't registered the clean sheets, clean on the bed.

Curious, I shambled into the living room. Yep, it was clean.

The kitchen as well. It smelled like Pine-Sol and…coffee!

‘Now I know, I was out of coffee…’ I said incredulously then, 'What kind of fairy magic is this?

I went to the fridge and pulled the door open.

It was full of groceries.

Everything you could imagine was in there. Including creamer! There was even sweet tea.

Stacked against the pantry door, Glad trash bags, Cascade, Dawn, Downy, Tide, Bounty paper towels, Charmin, and…NeuBlood.

'Floating…I remember floating.' I thought, then whispered, ‘God bless Bill Compton.’

I poured myself a truly huge cup of coffee and added a hefty dollop of creamer.

From the fully stocked fridge I pulled out three eggs, scrambled them, made myself some toast while they cooked and sipped my coffee.

When the toast popped, I slathered it in butter. 'Real butter. Cream and Salt. Butter.' I marveled.

Famished, I stuffed my face full of eggs and toast. I was done in an embarrassing amount of time.

Savoring a second cup of heaven, I contemplated how a Vampire knew to buy real butter.

Lazily enjoying a full stomach and coffee in my own clean house, I felt…a shift. It was slight, but it was definitely a shift.

Warm sun light poured into the room and suddenly, things were a little brighter than they'd been to day before.

Impulsively, I reached for the notepad in the napkin holder I’d been avoiding for the better part of two years.

'Yes, I know what's in there.' I shushed myself, reaching for it anyway.

Flipping it open, straight to the back, I wrote, ‘Remember to thank Bill for his kindness.’

Then, wonder of wonders, I didn’t close the pad or put it away. I did slide it a safe distance away though.

With a little resolved sigh, I got up from the table, put my plate in the sink and turned to leave the kitchen.

I stopped abruptly, went back to the sink, rinsed my dishes, and put them into the dishwasher. Then got the pan off of the stove, washed, dried, and put it away.

I went to take a shower then. When I got in, I discovered the new shampoo and body wash.

I had to laugh.

This might be the first truly selfless thing Bill Compton had ever done for me…maybe.

While I showered, the odd thoughts I’d been having for the last few months returned. Today somehow, they didn’t seem as overwhelming as yesterday or the day before.

‘I could...get out of Bon Temps for a while.’ I said out loud, testing the words to see how they tasted. ‘Lafayette could...manage the bar. Terry could...take care of other things. I could just go…for a while. Travel…’ I mused, enunciating the word 'travel,' while scrubbing at my scalp. 'You've never really been anywhere, so what's really keeping you here?'

I was tired of this constant 'responsibility' to old things. These things were once my anchors, but now they were drowning me.

'Where do you want to go? Are you just going to…go alone?'

I wondered. I let the thoughts dissolve, rinsed and conditioned my hair, then shut off the water.

Stepping out of the shower wrapping my hair in a clean towel I said, ‘Fanciful ideas…' then thought, 'The truck will be at Merlotte’s soon.'


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sisters, what a pain!

**Five**

**Merlotte’s Bar, ** **Bon Temps**

‘Hey! How ‘bout that! I’m on time for once!’ I praised myself gratuitously.

I would take the small victories(or not so small) whenever I could get them. I pulled into the front parking lot at the bar as had become my habit and took the space all the way at the end of the lot to leave the other spaces open for customers. Gathering my things from the passenger seat I came in through the front door. The lights were all the way up and the floor was still wet.

Terry Bellefluer had just finished the moping.

Loud music, that was definitely not my taste, but was fun nonetheless, poured out of the kitchen. I could hear Lafayette rapping along to it. He saw me as I approached the pass-through window and stopped what he was doing to turn down the music.

‘Well, lookie here at a hooker here who gots a night’s sleep fo’ once!’ he teased. ‘Damn girl!’ he went on in his own unique sassy banter, ‘Yas lookin a damn sight better than the last time I seen’t yas! Mmmhmmm. Yas better know that’s right.’

Today, Lafayette was wearing a purple sequined tube top. I wished that I had the guts to wear a purple sequined tube top anywhere, let alone work. I smiled my best, 'everything is alright with the world smile,' knowing that Lafayette knew it for the total bullshit that it was and strolled on by fluffing my ponytail at him.

‘Good morning.’ I called, as I strolled.

He sucked his teeth at me, turned on the heal of his sparkly gold high tops and waved me on by with a truly enormous potato masher. ‘Mmmm.’ He replied, skeptically.

‘What the hell do we need a potato masher that damn big for?’ I wondered absently and went on back to the office to start on the paper work. It was my hope to get some of it done while I waited on the truck. I tucked my purse into the big desk drawer that I’d always kept it in. I’d bought lockers years ago after I’d partnered up with Sam, but there were enough employees now that I’d gone back to using the desk drawer, leaving the lockers open for the others.

I sat down and got settled in, pulling the first stack of bills and receipts toward me.

'God Bless Lafayette.' I said, to the stack.

He'd already organized the bills and left sticky notes on them explaining what was what. They were arranged in order of what needed to be taken care of first. It was a blessing. Not only had he done all of the organizing, but he’d written the checks out for the bills. They only needed my signature. It was glaringly apparent to me this morning that everyone I knew had been taking care of me, except me.

'Well, not everyone.' I amended, but Lafayette certainly had.

I let that thought seep in a few more minutes, while I swiveled back and forth in Sam’s chair. I had to face facts. I was a fucking mess.

‘I've been living in a fog since Jason and Michele.’ I admitted, my throat getting tight.

I didn’t want to think about them. I didn’t want to think about the condition of Gran’s house either. I didn’t want to think about anything that connected me to the ocean of pain I called home. If these things were the measuring rod for the ‘state of affairs’ concerning my life, I just…

Harsh thoughts crashed like waves through my mind for several minutes and could feel myself being sucked slowly under. My body got heavy, the room dimmed, and I welcomed the feeling that over the last few years had become my normal when suddenly, I was on my feet.

‘No more Scarlet O’Hara routine!’ I admonished, heaving myself out of the broken-down leather chair, violently shoving it away from me.

I wasn’t sure what my grudge against the chair was, all of a sudden, or where the anger was coming from, but I hated that chair and I wanted it out of building.

Right now.

I stalked over to the file cabinet, reached into the small space between it and the wall and pulled out the ancient folding chair that was tucked in there. Opening it, I sat it front of the desk then stood back to consider it. I nodded my approval after a minute, then resolutely took Sam’s old chair in hand, rolled it out of the office, down the hall and flung the back-door open. I shoved the battered chair out the door and watched in satisfaction as it tried to roll away, but fell over instead. Then, I flipped the chair the bird and slammed the door closed.

‘So there!’ I snapped, as the door slammed.

The noise the door made, something that I normally hated, was really satisfying. I had no idea why I’d just gotten so much joy out of bullying a defenseless office chair, but I felt better.

‘Much…much better…’ I thought, happily as I made my way back to the bills, dusting my hands on my pants.

The day went well. I didn’t fall into the blackness of depression that had plagued me and I got several compliments on my looks.

‘It’s amazing what clean clothes and hair can do for a person.’ I mused.

*******

**Shreveport: Fangtasia**

Pam was in the office at Fangtasia sitting in Eric’s old chair. She missed Eric desperately. Whenever the ache of separation became unbearable, she’d come in here and sit quietly in this chair simply to feel close to him. It was a comfort that she’d let no one in on, because while she loved Eric, she also loved her job. It wouldn't do, for her to be seen or thought of as weak. Sometimes when the melancholy really had its grip on her, she'd reminisce in the wee hour just before dawn, wishing for things to be the way they used to be. Before Freyda, before the wars, before the damn Authority. It was one thing to wish for happier times, but she wasn’t sure how she’d react if she was ever called upon to give up this position. It was a heady experience to be in control of her own life, after having been subject to someone else’s authority for her entire existence. It was a conundrum that she thought on frequently and she wasn’t sure she’d be able to give it up when, or if Eric ever called to her.  
She knew her Maker. No one was as good at predicting what he'd do as she was. What she knew at this point, was they were in a holding pattern. A lot of shit had gone down since his marriage to Oklahoma and their world was total chaos. She didn’t know when or how, but she knew the time would come and then a decision would have to be made.

So, yes, she missed him terribly, but when you’re immortal, time is just a thing.

It was just a thing unless you also happen to be a Sheriff.

She had a shit ton of work to do, but instead of doing it, she was listening to Karin plead her case..._again_. She rolled her eyes fighting for patience. Ever since she and Karin had spent that very uncomfortable visit with Sookie, Karin had been in her ear about the human. Pam loved Sookie just as much as any of them did, another thing that she’d never really let anyone in on. That aside, this conversation was pointless and the two of them kept having it for some reason. This was the third time this week she’d had to endure it.

She took a minute to remind herself that she also loved Karin, because the atmosphere in the exceedingly small office had grown especially tense. The sisters were acutely aware of the tension building between them and were working to maintain patient tones with each other. There'd be nothing left of the tiny office if the careful civility broke down.

‘Pamela…’ Karin said, fighting for calm, ‘Please don’t be so willfully short sighted. The_ only_ reason she didn’t choose to be brought over at the time, is she didn’t know then, what she knows now!’

Karin’s voice had peaked and she was nearly yelling by the time she'd finished her statement; despite the precarious the atmosphere.

‘Karin…’ Pam volleyed sarcastically, ‘First, as I have repeatedly stated, it doesn’t matter! Eric has forbidden it and he's your Maker.’ Pam emphasized the word Maker as if Karin were a baby Vampire who didn’t yet understand the significance of the term. Saying that sentence alone, should have ended the conversation and Pam was struggling to understand why it hadn't. ‘Second, you know that any action that even hints of what you are suggesting puts not only him in danger, but her as well. Third, you've never been able to lie. Especially not to him.’ She finished confidently.

Karin threw her hands in the air, opened her mouth to protest, but was only able to huff out an impatient breath. Pam stopped the outburst before she could get started.

‘You know full well, I’d long anticipated Sookie eventually becoming our sister. I hoped she'd be family…_belong to us_. You have to accept that it’s impossible now. Sookie made her choices, shitty as they were, and now she is living with them.’ She said wistfully. 

‘So is Eric.’ Karin thought bitterly. To make matters worse she could hear regret ring like crystal in Pam’s voice.

It set her fangs on end.

Pam’s regret didn’t deter her from the lecture she was determined to deliver to Karin on this subject, but she had to wait. Pam wasn't finished.

‘Even if Sookie had known what the future held for all of us, I'm convinced nothing would've detoured her from using the Cluviel Dor to save Sam’s life. Further, if we go to her now in the state of mind she’s in, reminding her of the mistake she made…’ Pam trailed off and sat silently letting her words sink in, then went on, ‘No, Karin, the situation is too precarious and she is too unpredictable. Don’t forget trouble follows her the way baby geese follow their mother.’ She finished, resolutely.

She shuffled a stack of bills to indicate that the conversation was over and she was going back to work.

Karin lost her patience. She’d made a valiant effort to maintain her calm, but now she was too frustrated with the way the conversation was turning.

She had to get Pam to agree.

There was no way she could leave Louisiana without Sookie Stackhouse.

She stood up, propped her hands on her hips, resolving to fight it out and gritted, ‘You don’t know that, sister. You're only guessing!’

She dropped back into her seat, looking contrite and pretending to have just remembered that aggression wasn’t going to get her what she wanted. Traditionally, reminding each other they were sisters was the first clue that things were going to get heated. These females hadn't been chosen to be Eric Northman’s Progeny because they were docile, wilting flowers. When they felt passionately about a subject, the immediate vicinity automatically became a danger zone. She steadied herself, mindful of Pam’s stillness, visibly adjusted her attitude and tried again.

‘I’m just saying, let’s ask her again. Let her know that we're here for her and we can be family if she wants it. I'm not suggesting that we bring her over against her will.

‘Or, at least I’m not suggesting that yet.’ She thought covertly.

‘Please, systir.’ Karin asked in her native tongue, emphasizing systir lovingly hoping to sway Pam with the sentiment.

‘I can’t bear to see her waste away like this. She's dying. Fading away, Pam and she means too much to us to just let it happen.’

‘You think I don’t know that!’ Pam snapped, pressing her lips tightly together to keep from spewing out the lengthy rant on the tip of her tongue.

She didn’t want to talk about this anymore. It had been several years, but the pain was still fresh and Karin hit a nerve when she’d said that Sookie was dying. Of course, she knew the woman was dying! She wasn’t blind. She’d been coping with the situation for years. After what felt like an eon of worry, she’d adopted the attitude that it wasn’t any of her concern for sanity's sake. Deciding she didn’t care about it any more had kept her from throwing caution to the wind, going to Bon Temps, and contract be damned turning the woman herself! Now all of this fucking discussion was causing the wall she’d constructed to shield herself to crumble into so much dust!

She growled a low warning at Karin.

Karin ignored it and gently pressed her sister further saying, ‘If Eric were aware of the situation…’.

Pam exploded out of Eric’s chair.

‘Enough, God damnit! It’s out of the question!’ she screeched.

She looked like a mad woman, ready for battle.

‘Whoa! Okay then.’ Karin grimaced, backing off. ‘Mistake…’

Anger caused Pam’s voice to shake, ‘You might think you're more experienced in dealing with Eric since you are his first Progeny, but I will tell you now older doesn’t mean wiser.’ Pam said dangerously, pointing a finger at Karin to drive home her point.

She pressed her lips tightly together and withdrew the finger making a fist then dropped it to her side fighting for control.

‘Do you think for one moment that our Maker, a 1000-year-old Viking king, would sit docilely in Oklahoma biding his time with a wife that he despises after he learns that the love of his incredibly long life, has been turned Vampire against his express instructions, by his Progeny?’ Pam scoffed at her own words, incredulous she’d even had to say them. ‘You know he would not. He would leave Oklahoma’s Court instantly, breaking his _oath_ may I remind you once again and it would be war. We would fight valiantly, and unable able to protect ourselves from literally everyone, we would all die. Of course, all of this hinges on whether or not we even get to explain ourselves to him, before he murders us both on the spot saving the New Authority the trouble.’ She finished, with conviction.

‘Oh! Stop over reacting…’ Karin hissed at her. ‘Love of his life…Psh.’ Karin scoffed jealously to herself, ‘Whatever.’

What she knew for sure, was that she was going to get her way.

She had to.

She just needed to convince Pam, it was her idea.

‘I don’t mean actually tell Eric! Obviously. I just mean that he'd see things differently if he did know. The circumstances have changed damnit!’ She said, forcefully.

Pam vibrated thinly veiled fury. She had to get through to Karin!

‘You may have spent more years with him before he released you, but that doesn’t mean that you're more experienced in _dealing_ with him.' Pam snapped condescendingly. 'I have a completely different relationship with him than you have with him. The two of you may have seen many trials together, but you haven't been with him when we’ve had to deal with the Authority. You’ve never watched while the Authority took something from him and then deal with the subsequent fall out. I'm not saying you have no experience with these things and I’m certainly not saying them to be hurtful, I'm just saying you have to understand that he’s done what he’s done, for a reason.’

She finished with a steadier voice than she’d begun with, then went on gently. ‘I do understand your urgency, but the risk to our existing family is too great.’

Pam was thinking of ‘her Miriam’ now. She knew all too well what it was like to be denied progeny.

It hurt like hell.

Not to say that Karin and Eric hadn't experienced this as well, but that wasn’t the point.

The point was, that each one of them had experienced that denial and each of them had lived through it.

Karin was her older sister and she respected her siblings’ position, but Pam was the Sheriff of Area Five. She had no desire to play that card with Karin, but she would if she had to. Being the sheriff meant she was personally tasked with seeing to it, that Eric’s contract was followed to the letter. Belatedly, she understood that Karin had never been forced to ‘wait’ on Eric. She'd always been able to push him to get what she wanted from him.

That, was before. This was now. It also explained a lot.

She needed to find a way to placate Karin enough to slow her roll. She absolutely did not want this situation to devolve into a power struggle between them and unfortunately that’s the direction they were headed. Pam wouldn't be pushed. It was her job, not to be pushed. The thought settled on her and flicking a sidelong glance at Karin, she took in her sisters demeanor. Pam considered for just a whisper of a second she might be the one who was being stubborn and on a power trip. She quickly brushed that aside and focused.

She was certain that down this path lay nothing but ruin.

‘There are too many variables, darling.’ She said, trying reason with Karin again.

Karin gave her nothing in response and her silence began to play havoc with Pam’s nerves. She’d let Karin get the better of her during the argument. Pam, being annoyed, had reached for the jugular and gone too far. She’d unintentionally made light of Karin’s struggles and it was a serious faux pax. Almost unforgivable. Now, she didn't know if Karin was simply mad at her, or plotting. She was going to have to walk it back a few steps and giving up ground to her sister was tantamount to surrender.

Grasping for an explanation that would both sooth and resonate she tried, ‘Freyda would have him hunted down, instead of just letting him go. Her vanity couldn't withstand the jilt.’ She said softly'.

She'd used her persuading voice, instead of apologizing. It was a bit too soon for her to admit wrong doing out loud even if the apology was in her eyes.

Still, she used the softness of her voice to try and warm Karin to her argument. It didn’t work and for long moments there was stony silence between them.

Right this moment, it was for the best.

Karin let the minutes roll by, holding her stony pose, waiting for just the right moment to press her advantage. When she was ready, she turned to face Pam, letting her eyes soften just enough to convey her pain to her sibling. Time to use the guilt Pam was feeling over losing her cool a moment ago. Granted, Karin had purposefully pushed Pam into losing her cool so she’d be able to use the gaff against her, but all was fair in love and war. She’d clammed up during Pam’s speech then sulked into her chair, letting blood tears well in her glorious, pale blue eyes. Folding her arms tightly over her breasts she stared at the wall. She knew it was shitty to turn Pam’s compassion for her back against her, but she’d left Karin with no choice. Furthermore, maybe Karin wasn’t as unaffected by Pam’s tirade as she thought. Just because she’d personally never seen the Authority take something from Eric, didn’t mean that she had no experience with Authority at all. Granted, Pam wasn’t privy to all the details, but she knew enough and she'd gone to far. Just as Karin knew she would.

Pam was an unquestionable hard ass when it came to anyone except her family. Unable to cope with the hurt in Karin’s eyes she cracked.

‘Let’s just calm things down a little. Think it through rationally and maybe if we work together will come up with something.’ She offered hopefully.

She considered confessing to Karin she’d thought through a million and one scenarios in which they might be able to pull something like this off. She'd hoped they might get an opportunity during the war, but nothing fool proof presented itself. When the ‘dog’ disappeared, she’d searched once more for a solution to this problem. A solution that wouldn’t get them all killed. She’d come up with diddly and resigned herself to the status quo.

She despised it, secretly railed against it, had several melt downs, but eventually she'd moved on.

At least, she’d tried to.

Now that she’d raked her sister over the coals, maybe it wouldn’t hurt if she'd smarten up and let this job do itself. She grudgingly admitted Karin had a valid point. Everything was different.

‘Well, not everything.’ She amended silently.

Obviously, everything on this end was the same, but on Sookie’s end everything was different. As far as she could tell, the only thing Sookie had in her life was the bar.

Pam blinked in consternation, ‘That sounds a lot like me.’ She thought.

She spent a second or two on that, quickly deciding that she wasn't as pathetic as Sookie, because she had people in her life. Or Vampires, rather. So, she had that going for her.

‘Also hello, Sheriff!’ She celebrated herself silently.

Karin shifted slightly in her chair wearing her ‘wounded’ face. Undoubtedly Pam was congratulating herself on the ‘exceptional’ job she was doing of masking her thoughts and feelings from her. Pam had always prided herself on having a better poker face, but she wasn’t completely unreadable. Like now, Karin knew from the way Pam held her mouth just now that she was feeling superior about having won this argument. While she considered Pam’s short comings, she examined her own, admitting she had a history of being impulsive, rash, and quick to action.

Same as Eric, although almost no one knew it.

Pam was right to be fighting her this hard.

Pam was the absolute opposite, she generally made _important_ decisions at a glacial pace.

Not that she couldn’t be impulsive. Being impulsive was how she’d been made Vampire. Put Pam in a shoe store and she could put on a clinic about impulsive. For all that Pam was or wasn’t impulsive, she was absolutely the better strategist out of the three of them. That was just the facts and she'd accepted them long before she'd ever decided to come here and attempt to manipulate her sister into doing something she didn’t want to do.

So, why was she so nervous now that the tide was slowly turning in her favor.

‘You know why.’ she badgered herself.

Karin was a warrior. She could lop your head off of your shoulders before you knew she was even in the room, but she’d had to _practice_ at being a strategist.

All she’d done for the last five years was practice, so that when this exact moment came, she wouldn’t blow it.

She should be celebrating and congratulating herself. She’d just succeeded in moving Pam a single inch.

Any fool watching this scene would know that she was now solidly entrenched in the danger zone.

The danger lay in the fact she’d been able to move Pam an inch based on emotion instead of logic.

Pam was resisting Karin based strictly on the emotional aspect of the argument. Something she could do until the sun burned out. No matter how much Pam wanted to say yes, she couldn’t. As far as Pam was concerned, there was only one outcome for a ‘yes vote’ on this venture, total disaster. So, Karin knew that the decision was going to have to be Pam’s and that it would have to be for practical reasons, like winning. Practical reasons like, proving to Karin that she was wrong and forcing the subject to drop once and for all. Pam hadn’t confided to Karin yet that she’d considered ‘all of this’ already, but she might any moment. Which, was why Karin had known if she was to move Pam, she’d have to manipulate her emotions. Which, was 10/10 going to back fire on her at a later date. The entire point of all of this was to bring their family together and it wouldn’t work if she lost Pam because she wasn’t smart enough to use logic, but they were here now with the emotional in play, so she was just going to have to roll with it and hope it worked.

Pam, still pretending to brood so she wouldn’t have to apologize, came to the conclusion there was only one way to get Karin off of this crazy train that was likely to get them all staked. She knew she could dissuade Karin from this path, with one sentence. So, having already crossed the line once today she decided to dance all over it. If she was going to hurt her sister to keep her alive, she might as well go for it. She mentally pulled together a proposal. A list of do’s and don’ts pertaining to the subject at hand and a coup deGras that would effectively end this argument once and for all without ever presenting it to Sookie.

Yeah, it was a dirty play, but this was madness.

She flicked a glance at Karin, then said carefully, ‘You’re right. Things are different. I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to ask her once more. Just sort of bring it up in conversation. But if she says no, that will be the end of it. Agreed?’ It was as close to an apology as she was willing to give, in order to get the conversation back on track.

A glorious smile split Karin’s perfect face in answer and she thought, ‘Hook.’

Pam ignored the smile and went on, ‘We make our case and we respect her answer. No pleading or cajoling. No pushy sales tactics. Definitely not ‘against her will.’ Pam scowled, distastefully. ‘We bring her over with her permission only, or not at all. It goes without saying that Eric can never know about this until his marriage contract is fulfilled. Right?’ she finished, saying it anyway.

‘Right! Now all we have to do is figure out a way to get her to accept!’ Karin let her excitement roll off of her and through the room.

Pam rolled her eyes feigning exasperation and put her plan into motion. Knowing Karin never thought further ahead than the next ten minutes in her entire life, she should've done this two days ago.

Maybe she could've gotten some work done.

‘Slow down,’ Pam commanded dramatically, ‘Let’s say Sookie does say yes, what then?

‘What do you mean, what then?’ Karin asked innocently, thinking 'Aaaand, ACTION!'

‘Fuck, Karin!’ Pam exploded, really selling it, ‘Have you put one seconds thought into this lunacy at all? Yes! What then?’ She repeated sarcastically, ‘For argument’s sake, let’s say Sookie agrees to this proposal.’

Pam began dismantling this problem, using her explaining voice.

‘Which one of us going to turn her?’

Karin, knowing her roll, played along and immediately put on a confused expression.

‘Did you expect it was going to be me?’ Pam pointed at herself.

Karin didn't answer.

‘How’s that going to work, Karin? Not only is the blood bond with Eric strong as ever, but I already have Willa in addition to being the Sheriff of Area Five.’

She for sure knew now Karin had been expecting her to transition Sookie.

Still using the explaining tone, she went on. ‘I don’t have the freedom I'd need to groom Sookie as my Progeny. I barely have the availability I need to groom Willa, let alone the patience to deal with Willa. Have you even considered the new license and registration laws? More importantly, we're too damn close to Oklahoma to keep Eric away when he finds out, and trust me, he'll find out. There's no way we keep the fact Sookie Stackhouse has transitioned a secret. She lives next door to Felipe’s Regent, who, oh yeah, just happens to be the fucking Archivist! What do you suppose I tell Felipe? It isn’t like I can just resign. Further, if I turn her, she automatically becomes Felipe’s subject. I wouldn’t put it past him to drag her off to Las Vegas at the earliest opportunity and as his subject, she'd have to go. You know as well as I do, she wouldn’t be able to deal with it. She'd be dead for insubordination and disrespect inside a month and that's being generous.’ She scoffed indelicately, pressing her advantage all the way home, ‘If you want her, you're going to have to transition her.’

She sat back in her chair, working hard to keep her expression neutral.

‘There, that ought to end this discussion once and for all.’ She thought, haughtily, smug triumph radiating from her.

So she was playing dirty. She had too and she didn’t feel guilty about it.

'Mostly.'

All the reason’s she’d given Karin, were good, practical reasons. She knew forcing Karin to take on the task of becoming Sookie’s Maker, was the only way out of this.

She knew, because Karin wasn’t ready to be a Maker again. After what she’d been through, she probably never would be.

Karin, immersed in her roll, ‘fake frowned’ at her sisters’ ultimatum while the word ‘Line…’ danced through her thoughts.

Pretending to be seriously considering all Pam said, she used every bit of control she had not to smirk.

Pam, on the other side of the desk, radiated confidence.

Karin began preparing her Oscar's speech, pacing through the office, getting into the _dramatization_ of 'honestly considering' taking on the roll of Sookie's Maker.

It felt as if she'd been in this oppressively tiny office space for weeks. Each time she turned back toward Pam she flicked a conflicted glance in her direction. 

‘Pam ain’t a punk.’ She reminded herself, working that into her speech.

The excitement of finally being able to ‘work around’ Pam, was heady and she struggled not to radiate too much of it. 

She’d been singularly focused the last several days and now that they were here, she needed to be careful. She was going to need Pam later on for her plan to succeed, so it was important the next few minutes play out just right. What good was it if she secured Pam’s help, but lost her sister in the end. She couldn’t reveal the entire plan to her yet, couldn’t reveal all of the reasons why she wanted Sookie yet. Pam definitely wasn’t going to be happy about the way any of it was accomplished when all was revealed, but she'd understand eventually. Being who she was, Pam would be more accepting of the outcome if Karin succeeded by being cleaver, rather than by being devious, but if wishes were horses...or something like that.

Hope bloomed in Pam’s breast while Karin paced and the seconds ticked by. She was confident they were coming to the end of this debate once and for all. Sookie was safe.

Eric was safe. Karin was safe. Willa was safe. She was safe. This was the best they could hope for at this time. Her family, such as it was, was intact.

Mostly.

She wanted to keep it that way. She knew a lot of others who hadn’t been as lucky as they’d been.

Eventually Sookie would leave them through old age and they'd deal with it when it came. It was so painful when she thought of it, but she accepted it. When you loved someone as much as they loved Sookie, you did your best respect their wishes. In a few moments Pam knew she was going to have to help Karin accept the reality Sookie would leave them some day and there wasn’t anything they could do about it.

Karin paced a few more steps trying to give off an air that she wasn’t dying of anticipation, but she was done with it now and declared abruptly, ‘Okay. I'll do it.’ 

Turning to Pam for her reaction,she let the honesty of her thoughts and emotions play across the plains of her face.

She never would’ve put this plan into motion if she hadn't been willing to become Sookie’s Maker.

They'd gotten to know each other well during the year Karin watched over her after Eric’s marriage to Freyda. The job had begun as body guard duty. She'd been tasked to make sure no one harassed the woman. The two of them had ended up protecting each other and saving each other’s lives several times during the Hep-V war. Sookie was an exceptional human and nearly fearless warrior.

She was going to be an amazing Vampire.

Karin fully understood why Eric loved her so deeply.

‘What?’ Pam said in a near whisper, heart slamming into the pit of her stomach as if it were a twenty-pound bowling ball.

She jerked forward in her chair reflexively and began to babble an incoherent protest, but Karin cut her off.

‘Yes, Pam, I'm ready, so let’s move on. I don’t want to talk about the past.’ she insisted.

Pam tried to speak again, but Karin stopped her.

‘Yes, I understand we will have to leave here. All things considered, it’s for the best. Don’t you think? Sookie needs to leave here and see the world. Especially after the last six years. I will miss you terribly, but it won’t be forever. Don’t get so caught up in all of the what ifs to remember that when this time is up, we'll all be together. All of us. Think of it.’ She persuaded, ‘Besides, you know that I still prefer to live in the old way and I can protect us living that way.’ She coaxed. ‘If we get caught, we will pay the fine. No big problem.’

Pam bit off her sharp comment over Karin being so blasé about the ‘New Authority’ and paused a moment before replying.

Finally pushing past her annoyance she asked, ‘Have you thought of what you'll say to her?’ She was still holding out hope that nothing would come of this. Sookie had to say yes, after all and Pam was certain that she would never agree.

‘Sinker…’ Karin had her, it took all of her self control not to crow in victory.

‘Only a little.’ She admitted, ‘I thought maybe you could help me with it since you're better with this kind of thing.’ She flattered in attempt to distract.

‘Keep it cool. You're here _finally_. Don’t screw it up now.’ She coached, herself.

‘Okay.’ Pam relented.

She didn’t want to argue about it anymore. Her nerves were shot with the current state of affairs anyway. With all of the government upheaval and changes in Vampire law in the last six months alone she could plead ignorance if worse came to worse. Besides, she knew what Sookie’s answer would be. She moved on to things that Karin had no patience for, but were critical.

‘Mundane things, like details.’ She mused sourly.

‘We'll need an asset manager for her holdings. Someone she'll be comfortable with. Someone who'll take her human feelings into consideration. At least until after she transitions. Adjustments can be made later if necessary. Obviously, we have to have answers for these questions and the million others she is going to ask. The woman never stops asking questions. Usually financial things, as you know, are handled after the fact due to the spontaneity of Making, but for this we're going to need to have a plan. Otherwise the whole thing will be a disaster.’ She complained.

She shuffled the papers she'd shuffled earlier, frowned at Karin, then they got to work.

Half way through the initial planning, she started to worry. Karin developed pretty good plan. She was impressed with its diligence.

‘This better not happen. If she says yes, we are all going to die.’ Pam muttered, stubbornly to herself.


	6. Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm Going Through Changes *sang in Ozzy's voice*

**SIX**

**Bon Temps**

I pulled out of the darkened parking lot at Merlotte’s to head home. It was late. I'd stayed from open to close and I was dead tired, but I felt more like myself than I had in a very long time. It was amazing what a clean house, a night’s sleep, and hot food cooked on your own stove could do for your psyche. Today I’d been able to get through all of the paper work that Lafayette organized. I’d mailed off the bills, went through the ledgers, and I was surprised by what I found. Things at Merlotte’s had been good the last few months. I knew I had Lafayette to thank for it. I certainly hadn’t been keeping up with things. I decided that Lafayette was getting a hefty bonus in his paycheck this week. I hadn’t been _present_ for the day to day running of things for a long time. I was usually there to sign checks for the truck orders, but I hadn’t done the inventory or called those orders in. Lafayette had done it all.

‘It’s because you don’t have the heart to be there.’ I said out loud.

My voice sounded hollow and it surprised me.

The desire to live this part of my life, was just gone.

There...I admit it.

Recently, I looked into the deepest parts of me, even the part I’d been avoiding, and I knew I’d been waiting for Sam to come back. I’d been waiting all this time and maybe over the last few months I’d finally accepted that he wasn’t going to come back.

My eyes began to fill with tears…_again_. So, I guess I wasn’t dealing with it very well.

‘Damnit!’ my voice rang out.

It didn’t just sound hollow, it was hollow and I felt so alone.

I cast a quick glance at myself in the rear-view. In the dim light of the speedometer, I saw myself sinking into the abyss of sadness that had become my constant companion.

‘Not this again!’ I yelled, pounding the steering wheel after each word. ‘This has to stop! I need to make some f’ing changes! I'm not even thirty-five gosh damn years old yet! I'm in the prime of my life f’ing life and I'm f’ing wasting it!’ Lately, I'd become mildly conscious of the increase in my profanity usage, so I'd been opting for PG13 swears in attempt to curb the language.

Driving my little car as if I held a grudge against it, I screamed my frustration at the windshield hoping it would take the edge off the anger I was feeling. Cramming on the brakes a split second before yanking the wheel for the right turn down Humming Bird Lane for home, I continued my rant. ‘People now days live into their Nineties! I have a lot of f’ing life yet to live!'

I stopped yelling and my mouth O’d into surprise as my car slid around the corner and fishtailed.

‘Or at least they did if they didn’t kill themselves driving like an idiot.’ I thought.

Sobering instantly, I took my foot off of the gas and the car began to slow.

I don't know why it mattered to me if I lived. No one was going be here with me. There wouldn’t be any children or grandchildren to rely upon or brighten my days.

Who would take care of me?

Would I eventually have to go and live in one of those horrible old folk’s homes where they slowly drugged you to death?

Who would come to my funeral? Who would carry my coffin? Who would bury me?

No one. There was no one.

My fairy blood was going to keep me around for a long time.

'Unless I took myself out by accident.' I conceded, to the darkness surrounding me.

By the time the end came for me, everyone who ever knew me will have been gone for a least 20 years.

All of these thoughts fired one right after the other through my tired mind and my car rolled to a stop right in the middle of Humming Bird Road.

I sighed in frustration, because this pep talk had been going so well a few minutes ago.

‘Well that's just fine! I guess I'm just going to have to die alone then.’ I scowled sourly, bringing my fist down on the steering wheel again.

I’d nearly talked myself into living again, when I was cruelly reminded it didn’t make any difference how many changes or choices I made.

I’d already made the wrong choice and I was going to be alone for the rest of my life because of it.

There was nothing to make a changes for. Nothing to look forward to. No one to share anything with.

‘It’s just me.’ I said candidly to the empty seat next to me.

Acceptance oozed all over the interior of the car.

‘Alone…forever.’

I’d never relished the idea of growing old and dying to begin with. I certainly never imagined that I’d be doing it alone.

Well-meaning folks who liked to look on the bright side of things used to say to me, ‘Sook, there’s time, you’ll find someone. You never know, he may already have children.’

I used to be one of those people. You know them, the glass is half full types.

I shook my head and laughed.

I’d had all of those thoughts about being a step-momma, before.

Whenever I'd let the day dream take flight, I’d get to a certain point then hear Gran in my head, ‘Tell the truth and shame the devil.’

And she was right! I heard every gosh damn thought a human being had. 

Like, I’d tried to be a part of Hunter’s life, but his step-momma, even though she liked me well enough, didn’t like the disruption I caused. There was also the fact that Hunter was a teenager now and he didn’t necessarily want to be hanging around with his aunt. Weres were in the same category as Shifters and I’d been that route already. The Fae were gone and even if I’d gotten an invitation to go along with them, I didn’t have any desire to leave this dimension to become a fairy princess. Besides, I'd survived the Fae already. I didn't need to try my luck with them again. Vampire and human marriages still weren’t legal and those relationships tended to last only as long as the physical beauty in most cases. I'd thought hard about Bill, but my heart held the door firmly shut. Bill was easy and I wouldn’t be alone.

'You know you can’t trust him.’ 

The reminder came quick without quarter.

I had valid reasons not to trust Bill. Lately, more and more, he creeped me out. It wasn’t anything he did overtly, it was the fact that Felipe had appointed him Regent. After that, he’d begun to press me. Not full court, but just enough to let me know he still wanted me. I’d known Bill long enough I understood his complexities. He was competitive, ambitious, and sneaky about it. These were things I didn’t know about him in the beginning, but understood now. Just like I understood his way of speaking with two tongues. He'd say one thing, but it meant something else entirely. He’d begun to visit me more often over the last several months and the things he said, often left me wondering what he was getting at.

‘I wonder if this depression has something to do with his increased visits. Like, maybe you think more about him than you realize?’ I thought.

I dismissed that as crazy talk and continued to compile all the reasons I'd die alone, when I realized it was almost 4AM.

I was sitting in the middle of the road in my car idling my tank of gas away. Snapping out of it, I drove the rest of the way home.

Remembering the mail this time I pulled up in front of the box at the end of my driveway, I fished it out, then made the way down my long narrow drive. I pulled around to park in the back when I reached the house since the laundry was no longer piled up against the back door.

I was still thinking about Bill as I turned the key to shut off the engine. I needed to be sure and thank him for what he’d done for me.

I'd get around to it tomorrow. Right now, I was looking forward to getting in a scalding hot shower, letting these random thoughts wash down the drain, then getting in another good night of sleep.

I tried to pull the keys out of the ignition, but couldn't.

I was so distracted, I hadn't put the car I park. Shaking my head, I shifted into park, then gathered the mail off of the passenger seat.

I was just ready to get out of the car when Bill appeared out of nowhere and scared the shit out of me.

‘Jesus Christ Shepard of Judea!’ I swore, loudly. ‘What the fuck, Bill!’

All of the brownie points I’d accumulated for curbing my language flew right out the open car door. Clasping a hand over my mouth I quickly asked forgiveness for using the F word and the lord’s name in the same sentence. Bill’s eyes twinkled merrily at having caused such a reaction and it really annoyed the tar out of me.

‘Bill! Gosh damnit! How many times do I have to tell you not to do that!’ I screeched.

He was smiling crookedly, but sobered quickly at my agitation.

‘I didn’t mean to scare you sweetheart, I just thought I'd manage the door for you. I'm sorry.’ He apologized sweetly.

I took a steadying breath, handed Bill my mail, then dug irritably through my purse to look for my keys, having forgotten they were still in the ignition.

‘I am sorry for shouting at you.’ I mumbled curtly, as I dug.

I eventually remembered that the keys were in the ignition and yanked them out.

Turning to look up at Bill and thank him for his kindness my breath caught, preventing me from speaking, while our eyes held each other’s.

‘He looks like he wants to eat me alive.’ I blinked, making an attempt to reorder my thoughts.

It was obvious to me in this moment, Bill was hoping for reconciliation leading to renewed affections between us. Between the cheating, spying, and betrayal, there was no way in hell I'd ever get back together with him. I just couldn’t trust him, no matter how clean my kitchen was. Mentally shaking myself, I finally remembered what I wanted to say to him. So, I softened my tone and remembered my manners.

‘Thank you for…thank you for last night, Bill. Thank you for thinking of me. Thank you for caring for me. I want to say how much I appreciate your concern for me. Won’t you please come in so I can write you a check for the groceries, then we can visit a few minutes before I have to turn in for the night?’ I finished prettily, making it clear that he'd simply done me a favor.

His eyes shifted ever so slightly, in attempt to hide his...was it disappointment?

‘I can see that you're awfully tired, Sweetheart. I stopped by this evening to quickly check up and make sure that you're okay. Truly, a check is unnecessary.’ He finished quietly.

Old southern etiquette was deeply ingrained in his manner and psyche. You simply didn’t speak about money in mixed company. I hadn’t thought before I'd spoken, or maybe I had. Either way, I'd offended him horribly. Stiffly, but politely he retreated to the safety of that etiquette.

Dipping his head, he offered softly, ‘With your permission, I'd like to stop by again later this week. We can visit then?’

‘That would be lovely.’ I answered, trying to smooth over his discomfort.

He reached for my keys, then walked me to the door, holding it open, for me. I went in and he handed me first the keys, then the mail.

As I thanked him, he bent to press a cool kiss to my cheek. So, I offered it to him, feeling a tad guilty about offending him.

He stepped back, bowed to me slightly, then disappeared into the night. I watched him blink out of sight, then suddenly felt annoyed over the entire exchanged.

‘Maybe I have antiquated idea’s about accepting ‘charity’ from my neighbors.’ I thought sullenly, at his retreating form.

I shut the back door a little harder than I’d intended to do and went to take my shower. The next day I dropped a check in the mail to him.

He wouldn’t cash it, but it sent a clear message to him anyway.

*******

  
It’d been several days since Bill scared the hell out of me in the driveway. He hadn’t come back, which was fine with me.

Probably offended over the check, just like I knew he would be.

'No matter.' I shrugged. 

It was Saturday night. I had the evening off, so I was on the couch, an enormous bowl of popcorn in my lap, feet curled under me, and covered by my favorite afghan.

My mother had crocheted this afghan as her Senior Home-Economics project in high school.

I sighed contentedly, having gotten perfectly comfortable and eager to catch up on my DVR’d Lifetime movies.

I really needed to get a move on them. It wouldn’t be long until the Hallmark channel started rolling out the Christmas movies and then I’d be way behind.

‘Better stock up on Kleenex.’ I thought practically, shoveling a massive hand full of popcorn in my mouth.

Then, I shit you not, someone, probably Bill, knocked on the front door.

‘Crap!’ I mumbled around the mouthful of popcorn, mindful of my swearing. 

I had the notion if I sit really still, he’d think I wasn’t home and go away.

Never mind the TV was blaring the Geico commercial it would without doubt, blare dozen times over through the course of the evening.

Also, every light in the house was on.

He rang the doorbell when he didn’t hear me get up.

Annoyed, I threw back the afghan in resignation, rubbed my butter coated hand down my pajama clad leg and chewed popcorn furiously. Standing, I grabbed my Coke off of the coffee table and washed down the popcorn on my way to the front door. This was the first time in a week that I wasn’t thoroughly worn out or dealing with my “dark depression” so I was mighty irritated that leisure time was being interrupted. I turned the TV off as I stomped passed it, then slung the remote back to the couch.

Flipping on the porch light I yanked the door open to find not Bill, but Karin and Pam…_again_.

Puzzled, I stared at the two of them wondering what the hell they were doing here so soon after their last visit. It hadn’t even been two weeks.

When I felt Gran roll over in her grave, I jerked myself into a greeting.

‘Well…hey you two!’ I said, with a goofy confused grin, stepping back to open the door wide. I gestured for the Vampires to come inside. ‘What a nice surprise!’ I lied.

Karin stepped through the door and Pam followed. They flicked quick curious glances around the sparkling clean house.

Pam, already celebrating her victory, smiled knowingly at Karin.

Karin, tried not to shit a brick and went to work trying to convince herself she absolutely would turn Sookie by force if she had to.

Uncomfortably, she thought she'd have to ‘turn that into a mantra’ to accomplish it. The ball was rolling and she couldn’t, wouldn't stop now.

She was running out of time.


	7. Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family?

**Bon Temps**

Pam and Karin stared in unabashed astonishment at the living room.

Karin, actually leaned past me a bit to peek into the kitchen, then blinked in consternation.

I took note she'd once again, made me privy to her thoughts through her facial expression.

Something that never, ever happened, _''_Until recently.' I pointed out to myself.

The sisters stared in bewildered silence so long, I started to wonder if they’d come with an offer to help clean my house. 

I noticed they were dressed to the nines and decided, 'That's not why they're here.' I definitely can't see either of them offering that kind of help, but from their reactions I had to wonder. ‘So, what’s the occasion then…?’ I asked myself, more than a bit curious. I admired Pam’s impeccable outfit and covertly wished I’d at least brushed my hair recently and I didn’t have a hole in my pajama pants.

Breaking the silence, I asked, ‘So, what are y’all up to this evening? Are you staying for a while or are you just passing through?’

When neither of the sisters answered, I offered, ‘I have NeuBlood. Only have ‘O’ though. Would you like some? Do you want to sit in here or the kitchen?’ I asked, peppering them with the quick succession of questions.

Obviously mesmerized by the changes in the house, the vampires still didn’t answer. Oddly, Karin was, apprehensive and Pam was fidgety.

‘Hell must have frozen over.’ I considered, comically. It was that, or something equally as terrifying. These women are never apprehensive or fidgety.

I had the feeling I'd likely have a house guest, or be asked for a favor soon.

Suddenly, Karin, having 'pulled herself together,' lit me up with a million-watt smile. ‘We'd probably be more comfortable in the living room.’ she said.

Pam pleasantly followed that up with ‘NeuBlood would be...nice, thank you.’

‘Ooookay,’ All the alarm bells went off, 'Something's definitely up.' I concluded, suspiciously.

Turning on my heal for the kitchen, I kept my tone light and called over my shoulder, ‘You aren’t leaving town already are you, Karin?’ In attempt to get either of them talking,

Karin shot a confused look at Pam who shrugged ignorance.

‘No.’ Karin stammered, ‘We…only…missed your company…dear Friend.’

I paused, flicked a wary, sarcastic glance toward the living room, ‘Oh yeah, that’s not totally weird or anything.’

I got myself a glass of ice, hurriedly replaced the caps on the NeuBlood I’d just taken out of the microwave, gave them a shake and assembled the tray in record time. Returning to my guests, I served the drinks, then poured the remainder of my ‘gone warm’ Coke over the glass of ice. While the warm soda popped and fizzed, I waited in silence to learn the purpose of this unannounced visit. The Vampires murmured their thanks, opting to sip from their bottles, ignoring the glasses I’d provided. For a brief distracted moment while my guests sipped at the warm blood substitute, I wished I knew if Heather Locklear had said ‘yes’ to that gorgeous hunk of no name B movie actor and gotten engaged! I sniffed delicately letting it go deciding I was happy to see my friends.

And, I was…I realized, even if they were here because something was up, happy to see them. My thoughts shifted while I waited for them to finish their drinks. Somehow, I arrived at the fact that, during all of the upheaval over the last several years I’d isolated myself from the people I loved and cared for on purpose. Admitting a problem is the first step toward fixing it...or so I'd been told.

I sipped at my Coke thinking, ‘It’s safer for everyone.’

I'd began isolating after Jason and Michele. Just...stopped having conversations. I hadn’t actually spoken to anyone about Jason or Michele since the funeral.

Forcing myself to acknowledge that hurtful thought, I took another sip of my Coke.

‘You should tell your friends you’ve missed them. Tell them you wish…Full stop! Right there, Sookie!'

I actually just heard the screech, in my head.

‘Do not tell them anything of the sort. Pam has already warned you of talking about that.’ I reminded myself.

All of the confusion I was feeling about my life the last several days was bouncing around inside my head. It was as chaotic as a pack of sugar crazed Tweens during a sleepover in there. I hadn’t realized until just now, I was desperate to talk to someone. I looked at Pam and in a huge departure from recent behavior, I opened my mouth to say, ‘I’ve missed you’ or something like that, but the words refused to leave my mouth. Crestfallen, I dropped my head and stared at my lap. I really needed to tell, someone, anyone..._them_...about all of the stuff crowding my mind lately. I guess, I just wanted to know if I'd gone crazy or not. 

‘Sookie?’ Pam questioned.

I looked up at my friend, began to force a smile and couldn't. An intense roaring began in my ears and I felt like I couldn't breathe. For a moment, I thought I would faint. I tried to focus, but the room swirled and goose flesh erupted over my skin. I was trying so hard to speak, but nothing would come out. My mouth just hung open as if someone had pushed my pause button. 

Pam's head tilted and her eyes softly questioned. ‘What is it?’

Karin moved across the couch coming closer and placed her hand over mine. I looked down at her cool hand and then at her. Concern creased her features. It had been so long since anyone looked at me with anything other than contempt or pity, that it took a moment for me to understand what was happening. For two years I either hadn't felt, or had been unable to feel, care, love, or compassion. Certainly no one had touched me with an offer of empathy. The contact broke the seal over my mouth, but what I’d wanted to say, isn’t what came out.

‘Gran…my Gran is dead.’ I nodded, my throat constricted and tears welled in my eyes. ‘Jason, my brother, is dead…and my parent’s…’ I trailed off.

Karin squeezed my hand gently and I broke like a wave on the rocks.

‘I've missed you both so much and...I love you.’ I choked, blowing out the breath lodged in my chest.

It hurt.

It's been a long time since I’d said the words, ‘I love you’ to anyone and really meant them.

The stupid crying started and a literal flood of words and emotions came with them.

At some point during an epic breakdown I stood up to prowl around my living room. I was like a storm, vomiting out every damn thing I'd been unable to say to anyone for nearly a decade. I sobbed uncontrollably and when I couldn’t sob anymore, I laughed until I couldn’t breathe. Then feeling like I'd suffocate if I didn't, I screamed until my body’s memory kicked in and breathed for me. I bounced from rage and despair, to fury and joy in breaths and heartbeats. I told them everything. I tore myself all the way down to a complete mental break in the middle of my living room floor effectively answering the ‘crazy' question. It was cleansing as fire and I was nothing but ashes when I was done.

Neither Vampire expected any of it to happen, but they dealt with it the way your best girlfriends do.

I'd barely registered their reaction, but they'd held me up, let me know they were with me, and encouraged me to get it out.

So, I did.

I told them about a childhood of isolation, because of the telepathy. About the tender hope of falling in love for the first time. About the bitter disappointment of betrayal and what it did to me. About the shame of not being chosen, the shame of not being able to have a child. The heartbreak of knowing I'll never have a family. About the bridge where my parents died and how I’d contemplated driving right off of it into the river as well, because I’d already lost everyone I’d ever loved. I told them that now, when I'm alone in the dark drowning in bitterness, I wish I hadn't used the Cluviel Dor to save Sam.

My darkest truth.

It felt so terrible to say those words out loud that I almost died of shame.

‘I'm alone in this world, Pam. Absolutely alone and it’s all my fault. I’m gonna die completely alone.’ I croaked, despondently. 

Pam not only heard the desolation ringing in Sookie’s voice, but she could feel it and it was shattering.

She should be offering her friend advice or solutions or comfort, but something else was happening as well.

She watched Sookie closely.

Her friend was exhausted and shaking from the adrenaline release her blood supplied. Pam knew it was shitty of her, but all of that hot, delicious, adrenaline scorching Sookie’s Fae blood was making it incredibly hard for her to concentrate and she was a vampire after all. To make matters worse, Sookie collapsed on the couch, laying her head back against it, exposing the throbbing vein in her throat. Pam’s mouth watered and she was having to fight herself to reign in rogue thoughts about her friends already normally irresistible blood.

With considerable will, she forced her thoughts to the reason for this visit.

Intending to concede, she shot a defeated glance to Karin, who she could now see, also seemed to be struggling with the glorious smell of Sookie.

They maintained eye contact, helping each other to master the urge to drink that insistently pushed and pulled at them.

Normally, this wouldn't be a problem for either of them. They'd simply ignore it, but this was Sookie.

Pam remembered Eric had once described the difference between Sookie's blood and anyone else's, to her in human terms.

He'd said, "It's like the smell of steak on a grill. You're hungry and want it, but it's possible to wait. Sookie tests that ability in every way." 

It didn't take any of them long to control the impulse, just longer than usual pertaining to Sookie.

Once the sisters had, they turned their full attention back to their friend.

Thankfully, Sookie hadn't noticed a thing.

In fact, she'd acquired a box of Kleenex while they’d been distracted. She wiped at her face and gave her nose a hearty blow, which was disgusting but necessary.

Once she’d gotten herself under control, Sookie gave her friends, her full attention.

Pam was witness to the moment when realization of what she'd said and done, settled self-consciously over Sookie, turning her cheeks pink with embarrassment.

'It isn't any wonder.' Pam thought, 'We've kept her at arms length. She couldn't have known.' 

Sookie's confessions had shaken them, her vulnerability such, it ignited their hunger. They'd both remained, fighting that hunger, and is so doing, allowed her to see the blood tears cried for her.

Astonished by the display of emotion, Sookie blushed hotly and offered each of them the box of Kleenex.

Karin took one and dabbed at her eyes and face with the tissue, then taking the box from Sookie she offered it to Pam who deftly took a tissue and cleaned her face as well.

'I'm sorry I made you cry.' Feeling awkward in the silence, I pushed on with what I'd really wanted to talk about in the first place. ‘What am I supposed to do? I can’t…,’

I ran a haunted hand across the flat plain of my stomach, took a breath, and tried again.

‘I refuse to live this life anymore, Karin.’

Alarm claimed Karin and she jerked a quick worried glance at Pam.

‘Sookie, you will not end your life.’ Pam said, seriously.

She shifted uncomfortably in her chair and tried to adopt a less affected manner.The suddenly nonstop flow of 'outward' emotions she'd been having needed to stop. She couldn't keep letting everything she thought and felt play across her face. These adaptations were of course ruined she knew by the blood tears smeared across her cheekbones. The evening had been filled with entirely too much drama, but this woman was going to be her sister soon. It was time to let her know that she was needed by someone in the world. So, she swallowed hard, smoothed her pale pink skirt while rolling her shoulder slightly, then admitted, ‘It would hurt me to lose your friendship. I forbid it.’

Stunned, I gaped at her incredulously and thought, ‘That's such a Pam thing to say.’

Out loud I said, ‘I wouldn’t kill myself, Pam! I only fantasized about it that once. Geeze! I just don’t want to live here, in Bon Temps anymore, that’s all. There's nothing here for me anymore. When people look at me, I see the pity in their eyes. I hear their contempt when they see me coming. I hear them blaming me for Gran’s death. I hear them wondering what I did to drive Sam away, all the while pitying me over Jason and my parents. Even when I want to be with people I can’t, because everyone in this town knows me.’

My voice cracked and the stupid tears threatened again.

‘Let’s just call it what it is, okay. I'm trouble. People’s life expectancy drops when they're around me so, I dropped out of my life. I’ve kept people away purposefully. I kept both of you away. I live in constant terror Freyda will find a way to hurt you or Karin, or Tara, or Lafayette or even Terry because of me. I already suspect she had a hand in Jason and Michele’s car accident. I just can’t take the constant reminders that I am mostly to blame, for what I've lost. I want to move on from this life, but I don’t have any options. I don’t want to be here, but I have nowhere else to go. Understand? Tell me what to do!’ I both confided and pleaded.

Pam nodded at Karin, acknowledging Sookie’s pain. They’d had the same suspicions about Jason and Michele's 'accident.' It was time to give up this fight with Karin and help her friend.

'Somehow, we'll work it out…or, die trying.' she told herself.

She was till convinced Sookie wouldn’t accept the offer, but there was also the slight chance she would. Either way the next half hour was going to be interesting.

Even if she didn't chose to Transition, maybe Sookie could just go with Karin for a while. 'Might as well get the party started.' she resolved.

‘Sookie,’ Pam began, ‘We came here tonight because Karin has something, she'd like to talk to you about. I’ve been insisting to her since our last visit you wouldn’t be interested, but after this evening I feel like I may have been wrong.’ She admitted.

I looked curiously to Karin for an explanation. She was still sitting next to me, but beaming at Pam with self-satisfaction.

Pam gave an indelicate snort and waved Karin off.

Confused with the by-play, but anxious to learn why Karin was in town, I ignored the unspoken conversation they were having. I also understood we were done talking about my problems, as was typical. I couldn’t really blame them for wanting to change the subject. I’d unexpectedly dumped a lifetimes worth of pain over friends, who’d come to see me about something, making them cry.

‘How embarrassing…’ I berated myself.

Pam caught my embarrassment.

‘Sookie, don’t be embarrassed. I’m glad we were here and you were able to confide in us. This is what family is about. Besides, the reason we're here is relevant to your question.’

I blinked as the word family rippled through the air.

‘Sookie, what if…’ Karin blurted, then stopped.

She glanced at Pam uncertainly, so I looked at Pam.

Pam, stared back expressionless.

I looked back at Karin.

Karin appeared to be…frightened?

‘What the hell is all that about?’ I wondered, pulling a frown. 

‘What if, you do have options?’ Karin said, finally, physically pulling herself back to me, letting her question hang in the air.

Not having the foggiest clue what was happening, I sat patiently waiting for her to elaborate.

She plunged in ‘Sookie, we...well, we always thought you'd be part of our family, eventually. Of course, in a way you are, but we anticipated it would be a more permanent type of belonging.’

Karin took her turn waiting while I pondered her meaning. It took a minute, but my brain kicked in.

'Oh!' I gasped, finally taking her meaning. 

Feeling nervous, I started to ask about her intentions, but she cut me off giving me the 'just a minute' gesture.

‘In the past, we hoped you'd let Eric bring you over. As I said, we expected it to happen. I wasn't discussed at length, but we knew we wanted you to be a member of our family. A real sister to us. Then, it didn’t happen. We understand your pain, because it's our pain as well. We’ve been going through the same thing you’ve been going through, since the day we lost you. Frankly, we’ve been living in dread of the day you're no longer with us. Recently, we’ve become afraid that day is much closer than we've prepared for. Pam and I wanted to come here and stay with you after…you know, everything. We wanted to help you through these painful times, but knew you wouldn’t have welcomed it. After this evening, we know why.’ She'd said everything in a rush, running the sentences together. She'd been afraid she wouldn't be able to say everything before Sookie turned her down flat, thereby making it necessary for her to employ a different method of...consent. Something she really didn't want to do.

Karin was right. Up until the last few days, I wouldn’t have welcomed any house guests or voluntarily had company.

I suppose I had Bill to thank for the change of attitude. ‘Agenda’ My heart whispered. ‘Focus.’ My brain whispered back.

I had to admit this confession from Karin surprised me.

The provincial girl in me couldn’t make sense of how two women, who’d both had intimate relationships with their Maker, could see me as anything more than a rival for his affection.

‘Maybe because he didn’t turn them for love.’ I considered. 

Eric told me once during an argument he "hadn’t turned me when he wanted to, because he loved me."

I’d become furious over this claim and focused on the intention that he would have changed me against my will, instead of the fact that he didn’t "because he loved me." My friendship with both Pam and Karin had changed over the years the way friendships do, but I’d clearly and obviously misjudged the extent of the affection this family held for me. Evidenced entirely by that fact I was still human.

It had been Karin’s job to impart this information to me, but I looked to Pam expectantly for confirmation of it.

Pam dropped her eyes to her lap, trying in vain to shield her emotions. ‘Yes. In my heart, you're my sister. It…I was…I was especially upset at the turn of events surrounding the Cluviel Dor and Eric's betrothal. I lost both you and Eric at the same time and it took some time to get past it. I'm sorry I wouldn't talk with you about it that day in the kitchen when you wanted to, but I just…couldn’t.’ she finished stoically.

I’d forgotten what it felt like to have someone care about me. Not because I wasn't cared for, but because I'd closed myself off to it. I couldn't recall ever hearing Pam speak so frankly about her feelings ever before. ‘Sister…’ I thought, turning the word over in my head, remembering what it meant to be a sister to someone.

Karin stepped into the opening that Pam had given her saying, ‘Sookie, you said earlier this evening that you're drowning here in Bon Temps. We've seen how incredibly unhappy you are. You’ve asked for guidance in making a change for yourself. You’ve made it clear to us that you don’t want to be alone and your greatest wish is to have a family. Am I Right?’ she asked.

I nodded, agreeing with all she'd said.

‘We're the solution, Sookie. You've always belonged with us, as part of us. When you took your chance at a human life, we respected your decision, even though it was incredibly hard for us we left you in peace. Now, through no fault of your own, each tie to your human life has faded away. Please, for all of us Sookie, say yes. Transition and be with us. Be our family.’ Karin concluded.

Just like that, the hard part was over.

Karin was so anxious she'd begun tapping her toe.

Pam glanced down at her foot pointedly.

Karin grimaced and stopped, forcing herself to be still.

Waiting for an answer was agony.

She ran through everything she’d said, hoping she hadn’t blown it somewhere. It had taken centuries of work, countless hours of planning, weeks and months of eluding the Authority, to find a way to get _all_ of them, to this moment. Ocella had graciously gotten himself murdered, and that had helped. Would that he obliged them sooner, this could have all been settled seven years earlier. As it was, absolutely everything, hung in the answer she waited for now. Giving in to the impulse, she clasped her hands together and squeezed. She knew it was a _tell_, but she just couldn’t care about it anymore. Unease had her looking desperately to Pam, hoping for some support from her. She wished she could tell her sister everything right now.

Pam couldn't help but notice Karin's restlessness and smiled encouragement at her, thinking, 'She's never been good at waiting.' 

She'd been impressed with the way she'd presented their offer to Sookie, though and she wanted Karin to know it adding the slightest dip of her head.

The calming effect the quiet praise had on her sister was immediate.

The one thing that pissed Pam off every time she thought of it, was everything her sister (Karin the Slaughterer, scourge of anyone stupid enough to underestimate her and an honest to goodness warrior woman), had been through over the last several hundred years. It was disconcerting that in this moment, Karin was more uncertain then she'd ever seen her. It seems she'd underestimated how much bringing Sookie into their family meant to Karin. She had to acknowledge, Karin’s life was vastly different from her own. Because of that, she couldn't be certain but it was possible, Karin's past (with all of the pain, rage, regret, vengeance, retribution, and more that kept her from them for so long), could be the force driving her to make Sookie one of them now. Given what Sookie was going through and the way they _somewhat_ mirrored Karin's own experiences. It was also possible since Ocella had sold Eric away just as she’d put the past behind her, she'd been unable to make amends and this was one way to do that.

Not that she needed to make amends. She didn't. There was nothing to make amends for. As far as Eric was concerned the past was the past. 

‘What Ocella did wasn't fair.’ She thought bitterly. She had to change the subject.

Pulling herself out of her thoughts, she watched Sookie for tell tale signs of an answer.

In the deafening silence of my living room I wondered, ‘What the hell just happened?’ 

Struggling to make sense of what Karin said, I worked through the question again.

‘I think…did Karin just ask me if I wanted to be a Vampire?’ I questioned, silently.

Whatever I’d thought this evenings visit would be about, being asked if I wanted to transition into Vampire hadn't been on the list.

‘No…it was more than that…the word Vampire hadn’t been used.’ I replayed the way she'd actually asked me.

Everything barreled around in my head and my emotions were chaos. Considering I hadn't actually felt anything forever, I was doing okay, even if my heart did feel like it was going to pound out of my chest. I could actually hear my own blood pounding through the vessels in my ears. My swimmy head made it hard to focus or even put things in order, but I latched onto a single word that began to repeat itself... ‘Family.’ She hadn't asked me to simply be a Vampire. She'd asked me to be part of a family. 

'Her...family...their…family..._his_…family. I wouldn’t be alone anymore. I'd be a Vampire, but I'd have a family.’ 

I exhaled, pulled in a slow breath, held it, looked over at Pam and tentatively asked, ‘You...?’

She held a hand up giving me a slight shake of her head and pointed to Karin.

I looked at Karin, let the breath out and before I even knew I was going to, I said ‘Yes.’

Pam, quietly freaked the fuck out. That, wasn't supposed to happen. Sookie was going to say no, they were going to leave, Pam would console Karin, 'Fin!' 

'So this is what it feels like to have your head actually explode. It sounds like one of those obnoxious radio commercials for a Monster Truck Weekend at the fairgrounds.' 

‘WE'RE ALL GOING TO BE HORRIBLY MURDERED! SOOKIE IS JUST AS IMPULSIVE AS KARIN! SHE’S GOING TO BE A NIGHTMARE TO PROTECT! NO WONDER ERIC LOVES HER! THEY'RE PERFECTLY MATCHED!

HOLY SHIT! WE ARE ALL GOING TO DIE IN SILVER CHAINS! FUCK! GET A GRIP! OKAY! THIS ISN’T SO BAD, WE CAN MANAGE THIS! WE ARE ALL GETTING SOMETHING WE HAVE ALWAYS WANTED!

IT WILL ALL WORK OUT IN THE END! WE HAVE 200 YEARS, OR MAYBE TWO WEEKS TO FIGURE IT OUT! IT’S PROBABLY FINE! WE'LL BE FINE…DAMNIT! I DON’T KNOW HOW I AM GOING TO KEEP FELIPE FROM TAKING HER ONCE HE DISCOVERS SHE IS A VAMPIRE, BUT I WILL CROSS THAT BRIDGE WHEN I COME TO IT! IT WILL BE FINE! I WILL JUST KILL FELIPE! IT’S THE SIMPLEST SOLUTION! IF I’M NOT ALREADY DEAD BECAUSE ERIC KILLED ME, THAT IS! DID I REALLY JUST THINK THAT KILLING FELIPE, MY KING, WAS GOING TO BE THE SIMPLEST SOLUTION THE PROBLEM OF HIM!? FUCKING HELL, WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE…IN SILVER CHAINS…HORRIBLY…!’

The monster truck rally commercial raged on, as Karin stood up. She'd been explaining what the next few days held in store for Sookie while Pam freaked the fuck out. She shook herself and stood, certain her outsides were cool as a cucumber. ‘See.’ She said to herself, and picked up her purse. 'Everything, is fine... Maybe I’ll just kill Karin.' She kept her movements deliberate so they wouldn't see her hands tremble.

She moved to hug Sookie and woodenly said, 'Goodbye.' She had a mountain of issues to deal with at Fangtasia and now this. If they were going to be horribly murdered soon she needed to get back there and take care of business. Realizing she drawn their attention anyway she added, ‘I'm pleased you've said yes.’ She lied, but as the words left her mouth, she knew she meant them. When the hell had that happened? Suddenly, her back bone slipped into place. Sure, this was a giant cluster fuck and they were going to die, but fuck all that.

'Fuck Ocella, fuck Freyda, and fuck Felipe. Fuck it!' she thought, like the badass she was. 

None of those assholes had hesitated a single second to fuck this family. A little fucking back was in order.

'Totally going to kill Freyda. Period. And fuck it, probably Felipe too.' she said to herself as an afterthought. 

Pam prided herself on never doing anything half-assed. If they were going to do this thing, then they were going to do it. 

'Let the chips fall...' she decided and felt much more in control of her destiny.

Babbling away at Sookie, Karin, doing her level best to keep her cool, shot several furtive glances at Pam to see how she was doing. Just as she'd predicted, the turmoil thundering through her, wasn't evident in any outward manner. You had to know her, to see she was freaking the fuck out. It had been all Karin could do to keep from rocketing out of the house in jubilation as the word ‘yes’ passed Sookie’s lips, so she hadn't noticed if Pam had any immediate outward reaction. She was keenly mindful of Pam’s unease now though and she'd be an idiot to piss her off over something trivial at this point. She'd only planned the first part of this venture, knowing that Pam would insist on planning the second part. If she wanted some input, she needed to keep Pam as calm and pliable as possible.

‘Be cleaver.’ She thought, almost grinning. Everything had fallen into place and they were _all_ on the clock as of right now. 'Small moves. Control. Be calm. Poker face.’ Karin coached herself.

Pam walked outside leaving Karin alone with her future Progeny.

Karin explained to Sookie as they followed, ‘We're going to have a lot things to discuss over the next few days. In choosing to become part of this family, there are many things you should know, before taking the final steps in your transition. Pam and I weren't given a choice about so many things after we were brought over. Just so you know, we'd never undo what's been done, but we are in complete agreement you'll have all of the information you could ever need or want, before the final ceremony. This way, you can be completely comfortable with your choice. You're going to have second thoughts and that’s okay. I'll be there to help you through them. You can change your mind at any time, but once it’s done, it’s done.’

I was confused, ‘Wait, we're not doing this tonight?’ I asked.

‘No.’ Karin said shaking her head.

Reaching into her jacket pocket, she pulled out a sheaf of papers and handed them to me.

I unfolded them, prepared to read the pages right then.

Karin placed a hand on the pages, drawing my attention.

‘We've outlined some of the more important talking points, concerns, and business complications that will no doubt crop up as you begin to process all the ways your life is going to change. I need you to listen to me. I'm going to ask you to trust me in this one thing. As your future Maker, I'm asking you to please not tell anyone about your plans to transition. It'll help us avoid certain complications we wouldn’t otherwise have to deal with.’ She explained.

I nodded my agreement, thoughts were in a whirl not really hearing her.

‘I’m ready to do this tonight!’ I whined to myself.

Karin saw Sookie’s disappointment and explained.

‘Pam has to get back to Shreveport tonight, that’s the only reason we're leaving. Please, take it slow, read through those papers, think things through, try not to become overwhelmed.’ she dictated.

Karin’s positive energy made me feel like I had someone in my life. Someone it was okay for me to lean on and she was leaving.

I was so needy I squeaked out, ‘Wait…you don’t have to leave. I have the guest space. You're welcome to Eric's…’ I cut myself off and looked at the floor shocked I'd said his name.

I shrugged, letting it go, 'Please, I can’t be alone right now.’

It was decided Pam would return to Shreveport and Karin would stay.


	8. Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marriage Sucks. So Does Oklahoma!

**Eight**

**Oklahoma**

Some days, Eric Northman felt as if his permanent place of residence, would be this ridiculous, honest to Odin ‘throne room’ located in the middle of Bum Fuck, Oklahoma forever.

When he and Pam arrived in Shreveport, Louisiana in the 1990’s he’d been certain that it was worst place on Earth he could ever be expected to live.

He'd been wrong.

This ostentatious room, in which he found himself most days, worked overtime hoping to rival the great throne room in the palace at Versailles.

The only difference between the rooms you ask…?

This one is pink.

To speak kindly of this room is to say that it's ‘gauche and bourgeois.’

He despised it.

It was an affront to his minimalist personality and therefore, represented Freyda perfectly.

Freyda, is the reigning Vampire Queen of Oklahoma and his _wife_. At present, he was fulfilling his duties as husband to the letter, by simply sitting in the gaudy room.

_She_ was seated to his right and just a little higher than him. This insult, and many others like it, had been engineered to be a daily reminder that he was no one. An ornament. Nothing more. He’d been reduced to the status of one of those little dogs that Hollywood starlets carried around in their purses. This is what his life had become. He was a thousand-year-old Viking, Vampire, ‘consort.’ It was humiliating and if he was keeping it real, deserved.

His duty today, as it was every day, was to keep his_ wife_ company, while she heard civil cases.

They’d been married in this horrid room and since then, his _job_ was to sit here every day while the ‘Queen’ strangely did the job of an Area Sheriff, the same position he’d held in Shreveport.

Pam, his second Progeny, now held everything he’d once called his own.

He'd met his _wife_ for the first time, only hours after learning Ocella, his Maker, had entered into marriage negotiations with her. Ocella hadn't consulted him about marrying and the contracts were finalized without his knowledge. It had been a tense meeting, as he was already happily married in the ‘Viking way’ to Sookie at the time and he had no expectation or intention of giving her up. In actuality he had the notion of making Sookie his Progeny eventually. Anyone could see how a marriage could get in the way of that. His argument fell on Ocella’s deaf ears. In the end his Maker, and a patient Freyda, had gotten their way.

Unfortunately, during renegotiations following Ocella’s death, Eric made the mistake of letting his now _wife,_ discover he favored another, a human, over her. Generally speaking, he was never that careless, but in his defense things were completely out of control at the time. He’d been dealing with his queen Sophie Anne’s death, Felipe and then Victors subsequent take over, the Fae, the damn Cluviel Dor, Sookie’s anger, Pam pushing at him, the death of Ocella and his sibling Alexi, his impending marriage to this Vampire he didn’t want and the cherry on top, whispers of a war. It wasn’t any wonder he’d been careless. He'd been almighty pissed off.

‘My ass had definitely been on fire without a bucket of water to be found.’ He sniffed, at the remembered stress. 

He'd made some costly mistakes in his first year at this Court as a result of the chaos at the time.

Then, he’d made adjustments.

Now, he played the survival game.

He happened to be an expert at the survival game even though he was alone here.

He was Ocella’s Progeny after all.

It had taken a while for the upheaval in his life to settle down after arriving, but eventually the fog he’d been living in cleared and he finally understood that Ocella had _expected_ him to play the game.

He just didn’t know why.

He imagined, Ocella had planned to be here with him and his reasons for pushing this union on him would've been revealed soon after the ceremony. Instead, Ocella was dead and he’d been here several years and didn’t know shit. So, every evening he rose, knowing he’d sit for hours in this room with an expectation this could be the night he discovered what all of his sacrifice was for, because Eric Northman wasn’t a quitter. He'd driven himself nearly mad trying to puzzle out Ocella’s reasoning for having him here many times, but always come up empty.

Startling as that may be, it was the truth.

His _wife_, had been human for nineteen years and Vampire for one hundred and fifty (same as Pam).

That was where the comparison between her and Pam ended.

His_ wife_ had silvery blond hair, framing and oval face and hard, hazel brown eyes. She was sharp featured, but stunning. Your first impression of the Queen of Oklahoma was, she was everything she portrayed herself to be. Sophisticated, smart, shrewd, a good business woman. In public she radiated confidence and power. When he finally resigned himself to the idea of marrying her, he thought himself lucky. If he couldn’t have Sookie, then…Freyda (he cringed, even thinking her name) would suit.

It took about six minutes after their wedding for him to discover that she was none of these things he'd believed her to be, she was merely a good actress.

‘No…not just a good actress.’ He reminded himself silently. His _wife_ was an outstanding actress.

After seven years of 'marriage,' he could speak with uncanny authority on the subject of her abilities. Acting, was the only thing in which she actually excelled.

After their joining ceremony, they stepped away from the assemblage for a private word with each other. Seconds later, it was as if someone had flipped a switch inside of her. The Vampire he thought he married, turned into a vapid, preening, petulant child. Her behavior shocked him to anger, but having just spent three years learning how to be more accepting of what women considered serious issues he reconsidered the display and chalked it up to a serious case of wedding nerves. In an attempt to diffuse her agitation, he’d made the mistake of 'playfully' chastising her for the behavior.

This had been the first mistake in his marriage.

He’d criticized his Queen, not his_ wife_.

The second mistake he’d made was much the same as his first.

His _wife_ had a tendency to wear the entire contents of her wardrobe in the makeup of a single outfit. Having not already learned his lesson about her vanity, he suggested that she take a less over stated approach to her style. For that insult, he’d spent time in silver. His next offense had been punishable by not allowing him to take a call from Pam for nearly a year. His _wife_ was petty, spiteful, and mean spirited even by Vampire terms. His Queen, was a monster and her vanity, was a living thing.

So, he’d been in Oklahoma for almost seven years and he’d learned nothing of why Ocella wanted him here, but he'd learned absolutely, not to insult his Queen.

There was one other thing he’d learned for certain. His wife may be the Queen, but she wasn’t the ruler of Oklahoma. He'd never be able to prove it, but he knew it in his bones.

He didn’t know who was ruling, but it for damn sure wasn’t his_ wife_.

It took a few months of watching, but he discovered she was a puppet of sorts. The realization had been a heavy blow to him at the time.

He’d fought Ocella hard to stay put in Louisiana. He’d fought so hard, that for a time, he thought he might be able to have his way.

After Ocella’s death and the events with the damn Cluviel Dor, the decision made itself. A Cluviel Dor is a device made by the Fae to hold a single wish. Sookie’s great grandfather Niall told him, Adele had been gifted the Cluviel Dor and upon her death it passed to Sookie. He hoped Sookie might use it to free him from the arranged marriage predicament he found himself in, but she hadn’t. She’d used it to save Sam’s life and that had been the end of Sookie and Eric.

After he was able to navigate his disappointment and some lengthy contract re-negotiations, he successfully secured his families safety (including Sookie's) if not their company.

Once it was done, he fulfilled his final obligation to his Maker with the conscious decision to be an attentive husband, demonstrating his loyalty and embracing his new role as ‘consort.’

As one might expect, it was too late to salvage the situation. The damage of negotiating for Sookie had been done and he'd fallen into the intolerable role of Trophy Husband.

‘If Ocella were alive…I'd kill him.’ He thought viciously.

Life as a loyal subject of Oklahoma wasn’t all bad.

Oklahoma hadn’t come out of the Hep-V war completely unscathed, but he and his Progeny had enjoyed the advantages afforded to them by Oklahoma’s 'privilege.' During that time, he'd been occasionally grateful to Ocella for the safety his marriage provided his family. He missed Pam desperately. Worried for her safety constantly during the war, but it could've been so much worse.

He’d seen her only once since he’d taken his vows. She'd stalked into this very room, dragging a protesting, whining, Willa with her.

His _wife_ had been unamused. 

Pam, as could be expected, hadn’t given two shits for his _wife's_ amusement. She’d introduced Willa to him, spent the day, and left the next evening. 

He spoke to her on the phone only a handful of times after that. His _wife_ hovered over the conversations like a prison guard. Pam eventually became disgusted with the situation and did away with any pleasantries when they were able to talk with each other. She began blurting out information immediately before his _wife_ could take control of the call. This was how he learned of Sookie’s marriage to Sam, for which there’d been consequences for as well.

He brought Sookie’s face to focus in his mind, something he did often. Losing her was an open wound that refused heal. His worry for her during the Hep-V war and the subsequent human attacks on the Were population, nearly got him killed a few times. The only solace he had, was knowing Karin with her. It took him too long to admit how important she was to him. Once he had, it was too late.

‘I made stupid mistakes with Sookie. Pam tried to warn me, but I didn’t listen.’ He thought, noting the pattern.

Life in Oklahoma had taken on this mundane routine almost immediately. There was so little to occupy his time, all he did was think. He was rarely ‘in the moment anymore.’ In the beginning, he was all about blame, needing to explain his behavior away, blaming it on the stress caused by everything that happened. He soon concluded it was all bullshit. Everything that happened, was his fault. He never talked to her about his daily life or included her in decisions. She was a human, Vampire issues didn’t concern her, even if she was caught up in them. He neglected to consider her lifestyle during his time with her. He’d taken her traditions for granted. He’d ignored the fact the she was a modern woman. In short, he’d behaved like a pompous ass because she was already his, never considering he’d have to _work_ to keep her.

No one ever left him on their terms. 

Instead of including her in each decision-making process, he simply expected her to do as she was told. Expected her to trust he'd do the right thing, as her protector. 

He maneuvered her, kept her in the dark, and she hadn’t liked it one bit.

‘Even if it had been for her own safety.’ He thought stubbornly.

He’d come to understand, when in love with a modern woman, you had to include them in the discussion. Think about things for a few days.

It didn’t matter if you usually ended up doing exactly what you’d set out to do in the first place, that wasn't the point. The point, was you did it together.

‘So, she’s happy. So, she understands you love and value her, idiot.’ He chastised.

He was an idiot. But, to be fair, she did bring out the Viking in him. And, that was still a mystery to him.

He wouldn’t forget the lesson of Sookie Stackhouse if he were to ever win another woman as singularly unique as she was.

Even now, it was difficult to control the impulse to throw caution to the wind and sneak away to see her.

‘That would be unwise.’ He thought, flicking a glance at his security detail.

His _wife_ had 'gifted' him a security detail (baby sitters) shortly after her switch had flipped. As a result, he had only scattered moments of real privacy since.

‘Everything's been taken from me once again. My Progeny, my work, my business, my woman and in return, I’ve been given this cold, ruthless bitch to wife.’

Fury and agitation raced unexpectedly through him before he’d been able to clamp down on the feelings.

His wife jerked a sharp, frigid glare at him.

‘Shit! God damn blood bond.’ He groaned silently.

He’d let his thoughts run and it was going to cost him.

His _wife_, insisted they keep their bond strong, so she knew almost every thing he felt. Most of the time he projected a euphoric haze of perfect contentment to guard against her prying. It was the easiest 'shield' to maintain. In the beginning he used emptiness, but it was too difficult to maintain. He'd switched to euphoria later, but didn't considering the consequences of continuous sensory shielding. She was able to detect even the slightest shift of emotion. So she felt his distaste and anger just now and knew instinctively he’d been thinking of ‘home.’

‘Is something troubling you, Husband?’ She inquired crisply.

‘Not at all, my Queen.’ He returned politely, quickly cooling his emotions.

His _wife_ stared silent daggers, knowing he'd lied to her. She waited him out while all activity in the massive room stopped.

‘Damnit.’ No way around it, he was busted. ‘It’s only that I am a little…bored, my Queen. We’ve been at this for several hours now.’ He answered grudgingly, waving a hand at the assemblage and hoping his tone radiated boredom.

Usually, when he was caught like this, he flirted with her throwing her off balance.

‘I was thinking maybe we could ‘retire’ for a while. Maintaining eye contact he quirked a dashing smile and floated a wave of lust through the bond.

Then, he waited for her to flake out. She didn't. 

‘I'm done for, now. She hates when I flirt with her in view of the court.’ He thought, morosely.

He wasn't in the mood for her shit today and he was bored. He needed a rousing battle of wills and if he was in trouble he might as well get some enjoyment out of it.

So, just to be obtuse and further confound her, he winked rakishly and reached down to adjust himself inside his trousers.

‘Show no weakness.’ He coaxed himself.

Shifting toward her he flicked a lazy lick over his bottom lip and let his gaze roam over her entire body.

His _wife_ would rather die than admit it, but she lusted after him like an untouched spinster.

As such, her lust was his only real weapon. He wielded it, along his own natural sex appeal like a ninja. If his_ wife_ had heart that actually pumped blood, she’d be bright red right now.

Instead of wanting to tear his clothes off, she was furious with him.

Which meant she knew he'd been thinking about Sookie.

You had to know her very well to judge her moods, so when she flicked her hand instead of answering him, dread crawled into the pit of his stomach.

He’d crossed the line...missed something somewhere, because she looked like she was going to explode. 

The room quickly cleared of everyone but her personal assistant, Joslyn.

Eric held his _wife’s_ gaze 'Show no weakness he chanted,' sliding the euphoria into place. He let a slight smile of challenge curve his lips, then used the blood bond to slip salacious, suggestive sensation at her. When the room was empty of everyone but the three of them, he gave the barest lift of his brow asking the silent question. He stopped just sort of flicking a glance at Joslyn, indicating if she wanted to bring her along too, he was game. She didn’t answer him, just glared a hole through him. No way he was backing down. She wanted him to apologize, grovel...fuck that. Not today.

‘Joslyn, my husband, is bored. Plan an ‘entertainment’ for him.’

The command was soft and cold. When it was done, his _wife_ gracefully rose from her throne, cuing Eric to rise as well.

He bowed to her deeply.

She ignored him and stalked away.

He flicked a quick glance at Joslyn, who held her curtsy.

When his wife was no longer in the room, Joslyn, cast a quick, angry glare at him.

In that moment he knew whatever happened next, wouldn't be good.

‘She'd put emphasis on the word, _entertainment_.

'Crap…’ he groaned, ‘Idiot.’


	9. Nine

**Nine**

**Oklahoma**

Eric wanted to enjoy the down time he’d wrangled from his _wife_. Instead, he spent it worrying about what fresh hell was going to be visited on him.

He took the opportunity to change clothes and get ready for battle. He now wore a winter white suit with a barely blue shirt and tie.

He looked hotter than hell and the picture of innocence at the same time. It was one of the only suits he’d picked out himself and would likely be ruined before the evening was over.

‘Love this suit. Shame.’ He thought, brushing at it absently.

The entire court had been instructed to attend Her Majesty, so he knew at the very least, he was about to be publicly humiliated.

Hence, the reason he'd worn the white.

The Court would see it as a mark of his innocence. His _wife _would see his surrender, but then again, she would.

'There won't be any surrender, or show of weakness tonight.' he resolved, shifting in his chair to await his _wife_, and the Queen's pleasure.

As a signal that things were getting started, Joslyn took her position at the bottom step of the dais.

His _wife_, ascended the flight of stairs shortly there after.

When she was satisfied with the bowing and scraping she sat down and flicked her hand and a brilliant flash caught his attention.

'Oh, hell, she’s put on her wedding rings.’ He groaned, to himself. It was worse than he knew. He'd definitely missed something somewhere.

Joslyn didn't waste any time and gestured toward the back of the Hall.

At once, a very young, very blond, very petite, teenager was ushered into the room.

'She can’t be more than eighteen.' he moaned silently.

The girl was dressed in a pink polyester waitress uniform. White piping trimmed the edges and she wore old school white work shoes. The ponytail she wore had a pink ribbon tied in it. Her enormous blue eyes were wide with fear and she was shaking so hard, he was sure pieces of her would start falling off any moment. She wasn’t crying yet, but it was only matter of time before she started sobbing, begging to go home, promising not to tell anyone. 

‘Should've known it would be something like this.’ His jaw clenched.

This wasn't an idle threat. The New Authority had done something similar to this with Bill. However, there was no way his _wife_ was going to allow him to sire Progeny, so it was a bit different. It meant he was going to be expected to kill this girl. She was going to die, because he'd been half out of his mind with boredom. He really hoped he didn’t fucking lose it before he was able to extricate himself from this marriage. In this moment, he wasn’t entirely sure he hadn’t orchestrated this little diversion on purpose. It had been a difficult few weeks and sometimes the boredom caused things to bleed together. The last time he'd insulted his _wife _with inattentiveness, she had a subject in need of correction, dressed in a pastel blue Channel suit, chained with silver, and flogged with a silver coated whip. This was a very real threat. One that she used frequently. She was telling him if something befell Sookie, he'd be the cause of it. He had no way of knowing if Pam had ever suffered any retribution because of him, but he did know without a doubt if he were to ever to give his _wife_ real offense, someone he loved would pay the price. He had to remember to be careful to bend, but not break. To walk the line she indicated and be who she wanted him to be. 

Game on.

‘My Queen.’ He said seductively, choosing his weapon. Ownership and pleasure coated his next words, ‘You do spoil and indulge me. This promises to be most entertaining.’ 

'No weakness.’ He repeated the mantra on loop. 'No weakness, no weakness, no weakness...'

He flirted roguishly, sending wave after wave of sensual energy in the penetrating gaze he held her with.

He intended to grudge fuck her until she was a limp, quivering, unsatisfied mess once this little charade was over.

He wasn't going to simply let her threaten him with Sookie and get away with it, 'The vapid cow...' he thought, angrily. 

He hid his anger from her by happily thinking, 'I'm going to fuck you, fuck you, fuck you.' Letting euphoria turn his anger into happiness. Instead of screaming his hate, he was singing it pleasantly. 

In public, he showed his ‘Queen’ deference. He projected himself as the dutiful loving consort, without fail. No one in Oklahoma had ever seen him behave with anything less than complete devotion.

Even though his _wife_ was a cold, manipulative, abusive bitch that he hated with a burning passion, he never let the mask slip in public.

He'd lived nearly all of his life with Ocella.

This bitch was out of her league.

Sure, she could strike a blow occasionally, but he was an expert on how to survive cruelty and obsession disguised as love.

He understood the difference between a slave and a lover.

Ocella eventually set Eric aside, but never released him. Eric knew what it was to be a possession. He’d been bound to Ocella’s will, to the very last, and still was. He loved Ocella the way all children love their parent’s, but he knew without a doubt that he’d always been a slave in his Makers eyes. He knew Ocella hadn't held the same affection for him that he'd held for Ocella. It had taken only those few missteps after arriving in Oklahoma, to understand that he was still a slave, no matter what small freedom's he’d experienced in the recent past. During his life with Ocella, he'd learned when and how to press an advantage. How to gain small slabs of flesh in retribution for ill treatment and over time, Ocella had come to respect Eric's ability to fight for himself and his dignity. Over time, it made small differences in the way Ocella had interacted with him and Alexi. 

He read his wife like a book.

He knew she believed she was getting the best of him with these little scenes. He allowed her to think it and sometimes she did, (like tonight) but he always made her pay for bullshit one way or the other, just like he'd done with Ocella. He full court pressed the bitch's senses every single day. He manipulated her senses the way teenage boys manipulated teenage girls the world over. He made her want him. Made her his bitch. Night after night she battled her physical attraction to him while he mocked her for craving him. He forced her to lust after him in his own special way, making her hate herself for the way she responded to him, because after all, she wasn't his first choice. It was perfect retribution. He was going to have his pound of flesh out of her, one way or the other. The joy that continually fucking her brought him, fed the euphoria. He smiled at her angelically, infusing the blood bond with exhilaration.

He was Eric fucking Northman, not some punk ass bitch. He had two hundred years to plan her destruction.

He’d been raised on war by a man that disdained women. He could play the long game better than anyone alive and she was never going to see it coming. Once free of this obligation, it was over.

He'd never be a slave again. 

His _wife _had begun speaking and he dutifully tuned in.

‘Who are you?’ she'd asked the girl standing in front of her.

The tiny, pink clad girl held her purse in front of her like a shield and stammered as she answered the Queen. ‘I’m a waitress.’ She answered.

‘Yes, you are. But I asked_ who_ you are, not_ what _you are.’

The words,‘I am a waitress’ battered his brain.

Through the sheer force of his substantial will, he didn’t react to the small terrified voice.

‘I'm sorry…my name is Sylvie.’ she answered, her small voice shaking.

He nearly threw up. Barely leased rage warred with his control.

‘Sylvie, is that short for Sylvia?’ The Queen asked, imperiously.

‘Yes.’ Sylvie answered.

‘I am Freyda, Queen of Oklahoma. When you speak to me, you address me as Your Majesty. Is that clear?’

Startled by the claim, the girl stared in confusion at ‘Her Majesty,’ then realized that the Vampire was waiting for her to answer.

‘Yes.’ She mumbled, ‘I mean, yes, Your Majesty...?’

‘Very good.’ The Queen mocked her in sing song. ‘Sylvia, do you know why you are here?’

‘No! Your…Majesty.’ the tiny girl burst out, stumbling over the moniker, then began to ask rapid fire questions.

The Queen held her hand up silencing the girl. ‘You do not speak, unless spoken to, Sylvia.’

His _wife_, gestured at him, the enormous wedding ring flashing fire and went on, ‘This is my consort. Do you know what a consort is?’ she asked the girl.

Sylvie didn’t answer the Queen; she was lost in her panicked thoughts, 'This is America! We don’t have Queens of Oklahoma, in America!’ 

The Vampire standing next to Sylvia grasped her by the arm and shook her. He repeated the Queen's question to her.

Sylvie looked up at, Freyda, ‘I'm sorry, no. I do not know what a consort is...Your Majesty.’ she finished hurriedly.

‘A consort is a sort of ‘husband,’ Sylvia. This, is my...husband.’ She said, gesturing at Eric, refusing to look at him. ‘He’s become bored this evening and is in need of...entertainment.’

Eric projected an attitude of relaxed joviality as his wife blathered incessantly on, but he was raging. 

‘How the fuck, did she know about Sylvie. How the fuck did they find a blond waitress named Sylvie?’ 

The entire exercise had been organized to keep him off balance, remind him of his place here, and threaten his family. It was working, despite his bravado.

The assemblage snickered while his _wife_ explained the word consort.

The more she'd talked the clearer she'd made it, he was her subordinate, not her equal. Nothing more than an ornamental seat warmer.

He forcefully projected an unaffected manner as the words rained around him, trying harder not to let any of them land on him. ‘No weakness.’ He chanted.

That was until Sylvie replied, ‘Oh.’ then looked embarrassed for him.

'Great, just what I need. Sympathy from an innocent girl I'm about to murder.' he bristled.

Her reply brought a round of snickers and muffled laughter from the room, spooking the slight girl. She began to nervously shift her weight back and forth on her feet. 

‘Almost time,’ he thought, uncomfortably struggling to hold on to the passive amusement he projected.

Completely unsure of how the rest of the charade would play out over the next few moments, he only had one job, make his part convincing, or this wouldn't be the end of it.

He didn’t want his reaction to make an impression on his_ wife. _ He never wanted her to use this as an "entertainment" again. 

'No mercy. No weakness. No glamour,' he chanted. 

‘Yes. Oh...’ The Queen smiled mocking both him and Sylvia. ‘I don’t suppose you have any special talents or qualities with which to amuse us?’ She said, with feigned interest.

‘I…I…I’m sorry, I don’t understand.’ Sylvie replied, confused.

‘A talent, Sylvia.’ The Queen snapped at her; the amusement in her tone gone, ‘Do you, play piano? Sing? Dance? Act, maybe? A talent child! Speak up! And, I don’t suggest you omit my title again.’

‘No, Your Majesty.’ The girl answered quickly. 

Sylvia reminded herself she'd taken a few piano lessons when she’d been a small child, but she'd hated it. She'd wanted to be outside playing softball and tag in the sunshine with her friends.

She loved to play tag. Her mother relented eventually, after a lot of nagging, and Sylvie had been allowed to join the softball team in her neighborhood.

'I'd been really good.' she remembered.

‘Well, that is a shame,’ The Queen said, snidely. ‘That is going to bring us to our conclusion much sooner than we expected.’ 

She gestured at Eric with her ridiculous wedding ring. He rose from his 'throne' and stalked down the dais toward the girl.

Sickening dread of what he was about to do settled into his stomach, but it couldn't be helped. 

'This is it. No mercy, no tenderness. It won’t last long anyway.’

The girl tried to bolt, but she was held fast. He grinned maliciously for the crowd.

‘Where had they found her?’ he wondered, fangs descending while he prowled toward her.

She whimpered and wanted to run, but his eyes caught hers and pinned her in place with his will. Wrapping a hand around the base of her neck, he pulled her viciously to him and enfolded her tightly in his arms. He made a production of examining the girl, running his hand through her silky hair and dragging her scent audibly through his nostrils. He sent a wave of blissful satisfaction and desire at his_ wife, _to thank herfor this gift and laughter rumbled through the room in appreciation of his inspection. When it was quiet again, he spun them around so he could face his _wife_ and locked eyes with her. To everyone in the room it looked as if he were paying tribute to the Queen. His _wife's _chin jutted forward, challenging him and he obliged her. With a lazy, sex drenched smile, he struck, piercing the girls throat and groaned in animated ecstasy when her hot blood hit his tongue.

Sylvie began to struggle, pushing at him uselessly with the arm that wasn’t clutching her purse. She tried to scream when she realized that she wouldn’t be able to pry herself loose, but no sound escaped her wounded throat. She dropped her purse and began to claw at him in earnest. He shook her violently, bit harder, and she stilled. His _wife_ swallowed hard and squirmed on her throne.

He hadn't killed anyone through feeding in a long time. It hadn’t even been a full minute since he'd left his throne. ‘She's nearly drained already.’ He realized, thinking ‘So tiny.’ 

For just a moment he considered leaving her just enough blood to survive. He clamped down on the emotion immediately rejecting the idea. There wouldn’t be a chance for him to speak to her. If she did survive, he couldn’t risk the human authorities getting involved. If the authorities got involved there'd be real retribution. It broke something in him to think he was murdering this girl for no reason, but he didn't pull his eyes from his _wife's_. He wouldn't let Sylvie die for nothing. If she had to die, he may as well get something out of it. It was either her, or someone he loved.

'Best to make it quick and clean.’ he resolved.

He pulled his fangs from her neck, shutting his emotions down tight. When he coldly dropped the tiny body to the gleaming marble, it made an audible smack.

He didn’t know how he’d kept himself from flinching at the sound. He was a Vampire, not a heartless monster.

He wanted to stand in front of his _wife_, shove a finger down his throat and vomit the girls blood out of him and all over her.

Instead, as he approached her, he said, ‘My Queen, I thank you, most sincerely. How thoughtful you are.’ Stopping at the foot of the dais to bow deeply.

He didn’t wait for her permission to rise.

While he climbed the stairs, he sent the most scandalous, most lascivious, sensations at her, then sat down on his own throne_. _

_She_ watched, nearly incredulous as he sat without her permission. He licked his lips, promising with his eyes he would have her howling his name like a bitch in heat before the sun rose today.

Freyda, Queen of Oklahoma, glared at her _husband_ so hard, that if she’d been a Witch instead of a Vampire, ice crystals would have formed on him.

Even when she really wanted to, she just couldn’t find fault with Eric Northman’s court manners. The way he spoke to her rankled, but it was entirely proper. Therefore, she had no cause to complain about it. ‘It’s as if I perpetually amuse him.’ She seethed, squirming in her seat unable to take her eyes off of his tongue. 'I hate him!' She vowed, unable to stop shifting and fidgeting with the new wedding ring she’d purchased recently.

While her attendants hauled the body of that detestable little wretch out of her hall, she fumed uncomfortably. Meanwhile, he sat regally on his throne, looking as cool as a cucumber. Looking as if he were the King and she his consort. No one knew he tortured her endlessly with his outrageous flirting. The effect it had on her body, was what she hated the most. Anyone watching them would never suspect that those perfect courtly manners were a simply a guise to mock her. She couldn't even complain to anyone about it. It was infuriating. A solution would have been to keep him out of her presence, but that was what he wanted and she couldn't do that because that would make him the winner.

She, was a Queen. He should have been happy she chose him. She flicked a sidelong glance at him. There he was, looking like he was having the time of his life and it just pissed her off.

‘What was it going to take to bring this damn Viking to heal!’ she wondered.

Her hand’s balled into involuntary fists.

‘He hadn’t gotten a single drop of blood on that damn suit. He looked delicious in that suit!

Everything had gone just the way she’d planned for it to, so why was she so angry?

She needed to calm down. She was merely over stimulated by all of the shifting emotions and sensations he kept flinging at her.

She huffed out a breath pressed her thighs together and shifted uncomfortably on her throne again.

'Fucking blood bond.' she swore.

*******

It had been hours before he’d finally been able to take leave of his _wife_.

He’d been made to stand attendance, a pace behind her, for most of the evening while they wandered through the assemblage greeting her subjects. It was tedious and he was miserable, so he'd made sure his_ wife_ was as uncomfortable as he was. He attacked his wife's senses unrelentingly with wave after wave of sensuous thoughts and feelings all evening. When she couldn’t take it anymore, she took her leave, dragging her along with him. 

He nearly howled in victory as she said, 'Come.'

So he had.

Then, he fucked the cantankerous bitch for hours, never allowing her a release. When he finally felt the dawn coming, he spilled himself on her sheets leaving her in a frustrated heap on the ruined bed. He wasn’t going to have time to shower and rid himself of her scent before the day came on, which meant he was going to have to Febreeze the hell out of his bed in the evening, but it gave him satisfaction to know that at least his bed was clean while, hers was not. He fell, exhausted into his clean bed and lay there with his arms folded behind his head, feeling pleased with his evenings work.

It was only moments before the sun would rise, so he allowed himself to think of her.

Tan skin, golden hair that smelled like sunshine, those breasts.

'Those breasts are everything…' he thought.

Then, he was dead for the day.


	10. Ten

**Ten**

**Bon Temps**

After Pam left, I excused myself for a moment.

I found myself standing in front of the bathroom mirror thinking tiredly, ‘Good lord, is that really what I look like?’ 

I stared at the reflection I cast skeptically, then told it, ‘Well honey, if you're going to do this, you have a lot of work to do beforehand. You can’t go through eternity with those eyebrows.’

Leaning closer, as if the mirror could reveal something I wasn’t already seeing, I knew Karin was right. I had questions. They all lead to second thoughts. Admittedly, I hadn’t expected them this soon.

Staring harder at the woman in the mirror, I waited for the answers to those questions and really looked at myself.

'Okay…’ I said, confronting my nervousness, 'You know in your bones you're going through with it, so what gives? You’re afraid, even though all your reasons for not doing this before, no longer exist and you have no semblance of a life or even the expectation of one in the future?’ I asked my reflection.

It nodded.

‘What are you nervous about?’

My reflection shrugged, then reminded me of the first time I met ‘Karin the Slaughterer.’

I understood immediately why it was her name. You could see in her eyes and demeanor, she was a warrior. 

'Stone cold killer, you mean…’ my reflection thought at me.

I ignored that assessment, thinking through a few the next few things.

When Pam and Karin are side by side, it's easy to mistake them as one in the same because of their perceived similarities.

One has a tendency to assume they share the same interests, or opinions based on their looks and the way they mimic each other at times.

'Yes, It's something they worked together to perfect and used to their best advantage lots of times. It take a while, but after you get to know them it's easy to see the ways they're different.' I answered.

'So, what are you saying?' The reflection prodded.

'I'm saying, Karin spent a year guarding and protecting me after…after Eric. In the beginning, she stayed in the woods, but eventually we began to visit with each other. I’d bring her NeuBlood in the evenings or have her sleep in the safe space under the house, if it was going to rain all day. So, I got to know her a little. Not well, but enough that we became familiar with each others ways. She never warmed up to Sam, but she and I were cordial. When the year was up, she left. It wasn’t long until she was back though because of the Hep-V crisis. We fought side by side when it inevitably came to Bon Temps and it cemented our respect for one another. Now, whenever she's in town, she comes to see me and that's how we became friendly with each other. You know her. There's no reason to be nervous.'

'I'm still nervous,' my reflection argued. 'It wasn't like that with Pam.' 

'True. With Pam, it was totally different. It took no time at all to befriend her. She's a pastel twin-set wearing, wise cracking, foul mouthed, nightmare from hell, when she's in a good mood and the rest of the time, she's downright scary. There's no mystery to Pam. We understood each other straight off. Trusted each other. We bonded the way sisters do. Protected each other, fought with each other, saved each other’s lives. We shopped together, we got on each other’s nerves, we have each other’s back. How could I have forgotten all of this? We were tight. Family tight…even then.’ I reminded myself. 'The separation that exists between us is a testament to how messed up everything is.'

'Do you think the separation is why she isn't going to turn you?' the mirror asked.

'I...don't think so... I just think she can't. She's the Sheriff...she has Willa...?' I mumbled, not sure.

So, you're nervous for good reasons. Your about to change your whole life, your existence. Maybe it's silly to be nervous, but maybe you should ask about that.

'I don't know what any of that means yet, but I know two things for sure. I want this family and I don’t want to be a killer.' I said.

‘Too late about that last bit...’ My reflection mocked.

‘You know what you mean…’ I countered, testily.

'Do you know why you are nervous now?' the reflection asked.

'Yep.' I answered, pulling myself out of my reverie. (I’d learned that word from my "Word of the Day" calendar a few years ago.)

I heaved a sigh, gave my cheeks a pinch to get a little color going in my face and stared at myself to see if it made any difference.

It didn't.

‘A lot of work.’ I said, flipping the light off as I left the bathroom. 

Karin was waiting for me in the kitchen. The papers she’d given me earlier were laid out on the table.

I made myself a PBJ and warmed another bottle of NeuBlood. After the ding and shake, I handed the bottle to Karin, sat down next to her, took a big bite out of my sandwich and mentally got ready to ask my questions. When I learned Karin was going to be my Maker, I'd accepted immediately. It wasn't until later I felt apprehensive about it and wondered about Pam and why she wasn't going to do it. I needed to know why. 

Karin took the barest sip of her NeuBlood, set it down and said, ‘We must talk about Eric now.’

I nearly choked to death on my PBJ.

‘Also,' she plowed on, like she'd just said, sky is blue, grass is green, 'I'll explain to you the reason for all this secrecy. Okay?’

Somehow, I didn’t suffocate, valiantly forced the bite of sandwich down my throat, and prepared myself for a conversation about Eric instead of...whatever it was I'd wanted to talk about.

I cleared my throat several times and rubbed at the hollow in my neck as if it would help.

For a long time, I’d refused to even think about Eric. 'I was thinking about him now though.’ I’d been really young when I was with Eric and like all young women, I had certain romantic notions of what life and relationships were supposed to be. I’d learned a lot since then. 'All grown up now…?’ I thought, 'Not by a long shot.'

Karin watched while every conflicted thought Sookie had since she heard Eric’s name, rapid fired through her mind and landed on her face.

'Well, this isn’t good.’ She frowned. Usually Sookie had a decent poker face. The subject matter obviously struck a nerve. 'Better to have it out.’ She decided.

She'd finally gone for a drink of water, but was back and Karin took this as her cue to begin. Casting a quick glance at the clock on the wall, she calculated how much time she'd have before she got started. This was going to be a very long conversation and she didn’t want to have to stop then start again tomorrow evening. So, she organized topics of discussion in order of importance. This way, she could stay focused and make it all the way through the important stuff. Maybe it was unrealistic to think they'd get through everything in one conversation, but she was going to try.

She plowed right in. ‘As you know, Eric had a few conditions, or wishes written into his renegotiated marriage contract with Freyda after Ocella died. In return for receiving these wishes, he agreed to a 200-year marriage contract instead of the customary 100 years. I assume you remember?’ Karin asked.

‘I do.’ I answered with a nod, thinking ‘How could I forget.'

‘These boons, were…

-Permission to give Sam the money to bail you out of jail.

-None of your family or friends come to harm by hand, or decree of any Vampire.

-That you not be badgered, harassed, tasted, made a servant, or killed by any Vampire or decree of any Vampire.

Karin was on a mission. She’d ticked the list off as precisely, as the last time I heard it. 

‘What Eric was asserting with these conditions, was for your safety. He made it clear to everyone you mustn't be made Vampire, or blood slave. As Eric is Felipe’s subject, Felipe and any subject of his, or anyone in his employ would be tasked with upholding the stipulations in the contract as it is a legal and binding agreement under Vampire law. Understand?’ Karin asked.

While she waited for Sookie’s reply she thought of Jason and wondered not for the first time if his death was a violation of the contract.

I nodded my understanding, my thoughts drifting back to that day, but Karin went on, pulling me with her.

‘Eric, no matter what circumstances were, still considered you his own at the time of those negotiations, Sookie. Pam and I both believe unequivocally, if it had been within his power to do so, he would have set Freyda aside and stayed with you.’ She confided.

I sniffed at this, resisting stubbornly, ‘Not ready to believe that yet.’

She watched Sookie reject that statement and that was okay. Before she was finished this evening, she’d get the chance to make a stronger case for her Maker.

‘It’s been explained to you Ocella obligated Eric and because of that, we are here. You must accept Eric couldn’t go against Ocella’s wishes. Going against your Maker’s wishes is serious offense to the Maker. This is something you'll understand better, later on.’ She let that last sink in for a moment before she went on. ‘Technically, I'll be going against my Makers wishes when I taste your blood, then kill you, then turn you. As Eric’s Progeny, I am willfully, with full knowledge and purpose disobeying him, as he will not have had previous knowledge your wishes or intentions have changed. Pam and I are not permitted to have contact with Eric, so we're unable to discuss it with him. Be that as it may, he'd still be within his rights as my Maker to kill me on the spot, no matter what your wishes are simply because I disobeyed him.’ She said candidly. ‘Further, if it were to become common knowledge that Pam and I have gone against him this way, it would be an embarrassment to him. It would undermine any position of authority he may have been able to establish for himself within Oklahoma’s court. Things there are not easy for him.’ She admitted. 

Astounded with the amount of information I’d just received without having to drag it out of anyone, I considered what she'd said, trying to make sense of it. I didn’t even know what to ask her about first. I landed on, ‘Neither one of you are able to contact him?’

‘No.’ She answered shortly, going back to what she felt was the main point of her disclosure. ‘Think of how it would appear in this political climate, if Eric were unable to protect you with his word from his own Progeny.’

I was out of the loop, politically and had no idea how it would appear. Well, I’d never really been in the loop to be honest. Pam, Karin, and I never spoke of politics when we visited. Eric had never been concerned with politics from what I could discern and Bill had always been secretive about his business, even when we were dating. I didn’t know what was going on in my own bar from day to day let alone Vampire politics, but... 'It can’t be that serious.' I thought.

I started to argue the point, ‘But, we can’t know for sure...’

Karin cut me off.

‘It isn’t a chance we can take, Sookie. He's alone in Oklahoma. He is cut off from us and he's vulnerable. The last thing he needs is to appear weak to Freyda's den of vipers...'

I just realized that whenever Karin said Freyda's name, it sounded like she was swearing.

'...and the last he or anyone there knew, you were adamant about never transitioning. It would be a political disaster for him. More importantly, it would be a disaster for you.’ She said pointing at me.

‘What? Why me?’ I squeaked, distracting myself from the fact she was right by focusing on the wrong thing. 

‘Because of Felipe,’ Karin answered vaguely, feeling only a bit guilty at her omission. 

‘Crap…’ I said. I'd nearly forgotten about Felipe.

‘Yes. Felipe is a concern.’ Karin said, knowing there was more Sookie had to fear, but now wasn't the time to reveal it. ‘Now you know why I don’t want you to tell anyone. It's for all of these reasons and a few more that we're going to keep your transition a secret.’ she added, thinking, 'Mostly I'm just trying to keep us out of a war. If I'm cleaver, I might succeed, but I might also end up dead.' She was taking a huge risk with this plan, but in order take to keep all of them from meeting the True Death in someones insane plot to rule the world, she had to.

I huffed out a breath and pursed my lips thinking, 'How had I forgotten that life with Vampires was full of this kind of intrigue?' 

The question was rhetorical. I know how I’d forgotten. I had stopped thinking altogether and turned into a robot, programmed to do one thing.

Grieve.

‘Second thoughts anyone? Nope...' I thought, and answered sarcastically.

‘How...are we going to do that?’ I asked, getting back to the topic at hand.

‘We'll talk more about that in a few minutes, I promise. If you let me get all of this out, almost all of your questions will be answered by the time I am done. Okay?’ she asked.

I shrugged and nodded, 'Okay.'

‘Okay... So, you already know I'd do anything for Eric and Pam. Standing in this very kitchen on one of our worst days, I could practically taste Pam’s disappointment when you brought up the subject of Eric’s intentions for you. I didn’t know you then and honestly, I’d been astonished by Pam’s reaction to the whole thing. You know Pam as well as I do, she hides everything. You don’t see anything she doesn’t want you to see. That was one of the only times in our long existence that I’ve seen her not fully in control of her emotions, until today. Pam is gruff, cynical, and she has many other dour qualities, but she has genuine affection for you. So much so, she fought me tooth and nail on coming to you with this proposal. She couldn’t allow herself to consider the possibility that you might say yes, because she couldn’t face the disappointment again if you said no. So please understand when I say it’s critical that we do this correctly. This entire family’s happiness is riding on your successful, secret transition. Not to put too much pressure on it.’ She finished, grinning at me. 

I’d never heard Karin speak with so much conviction. I shut my mouth and turned over what she’d said thinking, 'That answers my Pam questions.'

Affection made my chest warm and heavy.

‘Everyone’s happiness… And Felipe.’ I pondered.

I despised Felipe de Castro. He was always messing in my life. If it were not for Felipe, who knew the way things would be right now.

'All of this, is Felipe’s fault! He could've easily put an end to that marriage! One of these days, I'm going to kill Felipe.' I vowed silently, then scolded myself, Okay, just stop, you are getting off topic.’

Karin waited patiently while I had my little melt down, then suddenly, as if she just remember, she blurted out, ‘…also, Pam knows eventually Eric will punish us for this. We're talking about Pam after all, and…Eric.’ Then she laughed as if that were the most hilarious thing ever. So, I laughed too, then asked apprehensively, ‘Do you really think that it will matter after a few decades?’

Karin sobered instantly, ‘Yes.’ she answered, deadpan.

'Well, there's something else to think about.' I worried.

‘It’s important we stick to the plan and everything goes exactly according to that plan.' she said. 'If anything happens to you because Pam and I screw it up, there will be hell to pay. Before that hell is over, we'll wish we were dead.’ She imparted cryptically, then sipped casually her NeuBlood.

Why had I never considered what the particulars of Eric’s marriage contract meant before? It was awkward to hear it now, years removed from the stress of the situation.

As Karin had recited the list back to me I'd resisted hearing it again, but now, it was all at once clear to me, that he'd done his best to secure my safety. Why hadn’t it been as obvious to me then? Now I wandered into dangerous territory, considering what would've happened to Sam and I, Jason and Michele, my friends, during the Hep-V war if he hadn’t thought to protect us. I swallowed the lump forming in my throat and tried to move away from the painful memories. 

‘I need to say this to you.’ Karin said, setting her bottle down. ‘I’ve told you lot of things tonight. Given you information and instructions. Spoken to you about several different people tonight, but I have not spoken to you about myself.’

I tilted my head at her curiously. ‘What do you mean?’ I asked.

‘I want you to understand somethings You're important to me. You know it’s true, because you'd be dead otherwise. I wouldn’t have asked you to do this if I didn’t…love…you. You should know, that I'm looking forward to a time when we're as close as two creatures can be. I’m not doing this for Eric or Pam or myself. I'm doing it for our family. Our family unit is much more important than any one person in it, but it isn’t complete without you. Understand? None of us will be happy until we're all working and living together as a complete unit. We’ve been separated for far too long and we’ve suffered because of it. I'm tired of it. Now that Ocella has met the final death, Eric has honored his obligation, and you've agreed to join us, we may be able to have some peace, finally. _If we're mindful, careful, and very, very smart._’ she finished, thinking the last to herself. 

Tears were standing in my eyes, but I was smiling. ‘At least they were happy tears finally.’ I sniffled.

Karin, not understanding frowned.

I shrugged and through my watery smile said, ‘I'm looking forward to that too.’

Karin nodded slowly, waiting to see if I was going to say anything else.

I didn’t.

When she saw that I wasn't going to cry all night, she said, ‘Well, I’ve explained the basics. Made clear my motivation. Promised you information, this was the start of it. I hope you'll want to continue on. Do you have any questions for me?’

I’d taken exactly one bite out of my PBJ when I'd set it aside and reached passed it for the napkin holder note pad, in order to jot down my questions. I hadn’t written down a single one. I hadn't expected her to be so forthcoming with information. In my experience, you needed dynamite and a team of horses to get information from Vampires. As a rule, they never shared important details or talked about their feelings with humans. That had all flown right out the window tonight. All we'd been doing for hours was talking about feelings. I did have a few questions though. It just took me a second to decide which one to ask first.

I decided to start with the most obvious one. ‘How are we supposed to keep Eric, Felipe, Freyda, hell, everyone from finding out what we’re doing?’ I asked. 

She smiled at me, ‘Excellent question! I haven’t cohabited or shared blood with Eric in over 300 years. We still have a blood bond, but it is very weak. At most, only very strong emotion, such as meeting the True Death would reach him. For this reason and because Pam is the Sheriff and has Willa, it makes more sense for me to be your Maker. Not that I didn’t want to do it, mind you, but because Eric won’t sense that I have shared Making, is my point. Do you understand?’ she explained.

‘Yes.' I answered, I did understand. More of my misgivings melted away and I quickly and moved on. 'What should I know about being your Progeny? Have you been a Maker before?’ 

‘Eric released me after I'd been with him 283 years so I could become a Maker. Several decades after that I married.’ Karin answered, matter-of-factly. 

My mouth popped open in an O of surprise. ‘But…where are your Spouse and Progeny?’ I demanded, in shock!

‘My wife and son, haven’t been with me for some time now.’ She answered, stiffly.

I blinked at that news. ‘Oh my God, Karin, I am so sorry! What happened?’ I demanded again.

‘Sookie, I promise I'm going to tell you everything, but I'm asking you for right now, just let that explanation be enough.’ Now wasn't the time to go into why Nuri and Reider weren’t with her.

‘Oh! Of course. I’m so sorry.’ I blushed, looking at my lap, giving us a moment to get past the awkwardness.

Karin dipped her head, ‘It’s okay. Let’s get back to your first question, as parts of it tie in with your second question. Okay?’ She pressed forward. 

‘Sure.’ I accepted, glad she wanted to keep going.

Karin pushed her chair away from the table getting more comfortable. ‘Okay,’ she began again, ‘As for what to expect as my Progeny. You should understand, that privately our relationship is going to be vastly different than that of other Makers and Progeny. We're going to accomplish this different relationship, by honoring our first objective of keeping you safe and a secret, until it is time for you not to be.’ She explained, then paused before going on, 'By that time, you'll be ready to either be on your own, or stay with us openly. It will be up to you.' She knew this would be where things got prickly. Eric wasn't in love with Sookie because she was an idiot. 'Stick to the script, don’t show too much of your hand yet. Be honest, concise, and to the point…you got this.’ She coached, then finished answering Sookie's question. ‘Also, you won’t be registering with the New Authority or the Archivist. Obviously.’

‘Obviously…’ I parroted back, _'Is she crazy? _How's that going to work, Karin? If I'm discovered, and let’s just face it, I will be, if I'm not registered, wont that be some of the ‘hell to pay’ you mentioned earlier?’ 

Even though the war was more than four years in the past, the New Authority, was still in the process of rebuilding. So was the VLA. The New Authority, much like the ‘old Authority’ was the law, or rather the Congress of the new "Supernatural Nation." The old Authority had governed Vampires only. The New Authority was made up of Vampires, the Two Natured, and humans. It governed all known Supernatural kind. All humans in America who were going to transition, either by choice or attack had to inform the New Authority, apply for a license, and then register with the Archivist.

The new Authority implemented this policy, because The United States of America had insisted on it.

Even after it became clear the Sanguinist regime responsible for the Hep-V war had been defeated, Sanguinist sympathizers continued working to rebuild their base. The United States surmised, making licensing and registration a law that carried heavy fines and penalties for Makers intent on breaking the law, would keep humans from being turned against their will by Sanguinists hoping to boost their numbers.

Becoming a Vampire in America had become so technical after the war, that now the only legal way to turn someone whose life was in mortal peril, was if they’d already applied for a license to transition or it had been specifically written into their living will. It was illegal for Were's to turn human's at all. Additionally, Were's had been forced to use government approved "sanctuaries" during the full moon. It was illegal for Were's to transition anywhere else. As most Shifters weren't predators, the laws were a little less restrictive, but their was a Bill before congress at the moment that if signed into law, would make it illegal for Shifters to marry or have children with non-Shifters.

Obviously, I thought that was bullshit.

According to the news, the ‘registration program’ was fraught with civil rights stumbling blocks, but until everything made it through the courts, it was the law.

In order to discourage law breakers, the punishment in some states had gone from spending time in silver to the True Death. So, I knew at least that much about politics. 

‘We won't be staying in Louisiana…or America.’ Karin answered softly, interrupting my train of thought. 

‘What?’ I blurted, immediately freaking out! 'What do you mean by, _won't be staying?_ Just…wait a minute. We need to slow things waaay down. What about my bar, my friends, my house?' 

Karin calmly watched my mini breakdown, not answering me.

‘I know, I'm being unreasonable, but you don’t have be so calm while I’m losing my shit.’ I tossed at her.

‘What would you like me to do instead?’ she asked. ‘You'll either come to terms with it or you won’t. You’ve already made the decision to make changes with or without us, so what's the problem?’ 

‘Well…first of all, it’s one thing to think about leaving my life, another to actually make the decision, and another still to actually do it! Also, we're talking about death, if we're caught. I mean... depending on where we're caught!’ I amended, jumbling over the words I tried to gush out all at once.

I began to giggle hysterically. 

The scope of what I was about to do, settled itself on me all at once. Execution was real concern and for some reason it smacked me right in the funny bone and stolen my good sense. Two hundred years was a long damn time to live away from home with the certainty of True Death hanging over your head if you were caught. I sucked in a deep breath and I shook my hands out rolling my neck.

'No way that could ever happen right? Woooow! Tonight, is craaaaazy!’ 

One more cleansing breath and I was back, or at least I'd managed to silence the maniacal giggling.

‘Yes. Okay, I do want this.’ I reassured the both of us, taking the bull by the horns. 

Karin grinned and lifted a skeptical brow at me.

‘Whatever...' I cracked at her, 'I’d like to see how well you handled it if someone told you that everything, you’d ever known in your entire life was about to disappear, but don’t worry you’ll see it again in 200 years...maybe...if we aren’t executed for breaking the law.’ I snorted, but grinned crazily at her, trying to keep it light.

A shadow passed across Karin’s face and her grin faded.

‘Crap! I keep doing that!’ I chastised myself.

I wanted to ask her what I’d said, but the shadow had been fleeting, so I let it go, getting back to our conversation.

‘How does not registering keep me safe? Wait…’ I waived a confused hand at her, ‘Never mind, I get it. Stupid question.’

I was still rattled, so I shook my hands out, rolling my neck again trying to clear my head. ‘Deep breath, try again.’ I coaxed.

‘Calm down, it’s okay,’ Karin smiled, and explained anyway, ‘It keeps both you and Eric safe. I guarantee you we won’t be executed for breaking the law. We're the family of Eric Northman, consort of the Queen of Oklahoma. A political disaster maybe, but no execution. _Not exactly a lie, or deception_.' She clarified to herself, 'We're...more likely to die fighting our way clear of the New Authority.' she amended.

'Oh...well, no big deal then, that changes everything.' I wise cracked.

Karin understood where Sookie was coming from, but the fact was none of them would sit dociley and wait for execution. The idea was absurd. She ran the list of things she should probably mention during the next part of the discussion, but after the reaction she’d just gotten wasn’t sure it was wise. She should probably mention the part about having to swear fealty to Felipe if they were discovered and the prospect she may not retain her telepathy, in which case that and several other things didn’t matter. So, she let them fall to the wayside.

The purpose of the mission was to get their family out from under the Authority, the VLA, the monarchy, and the Karaftu, (which no one seemed to believe existed yet).

The Karaftu was definitely real and the war was coming. It was only a matter of time. The plan, her real motivation, was to keep all of them out of it. To do that, Sookie _had_ to transition.

She concluded she wouldn’t bring these things up just yet. The war was a critical omission, but it wasn't like telling Sookie about it would keep her out of it. She would tell her, just not right now. Furthermore, when the time came, Sookie would understand why it had to be this way. So would Pam and so would Eric. Besides, the fairy princess would probably figure it all out on her own anyway.

She usually did. 

She focused and got back to the conversation, 'It’s starting to get late. I can last a while after the sun rises, but it’s difficult. I have a few more things to tell you, but no more melt downs.’ Karin said.

‘Okay, but my Adrenalin is kicking and it’s going to give me a headache.’ I confessed, and got up to take some aspirin. 

Karin talked while Sookie shuffled around the kitchen, ‘We're leaving the county before you transition, with the intent to live in the old way. It simply means that we're going to disappear into the world and live in the way Vampires were intended to live. Off grid, is the hip new term for it. No more of this ridiculous Mainstreaming.’ She said. 

I nodded, thinking about what ‘off grid’ meant, exactly, and popped the Tylenol in my mouth, sipping the water I'd brought with me.

‘Eric, and Pam were forced into Mainstreaming almost 30 years ago, but we all prefer to live in the old way. No matter what you’ve heard them say in support of Mainstreaming in the past, they hate it. From what you might have heard in the news, you may relate this attitude with Sanguinist leanings. Nothing could be further from the truth, but you can’t convince anyone of that when it comes up in conversation. Sanguinist, are religious nut jobs. We, are not. All you really need to know right now, is that we prefer to live our lives without affiliation. Legally, that's considered anarchy now. So, you can see why it's important that you don’t discuss your intention to transition with anyone. Especially, Bill Compton. He mustn't learn any of this, because he's the Archivist. Furthermore, as Felipe’s regent, he'd be duty bound to report us. Personally, I find the entire Archive thing abhorrent. Also, ever since the Lilith debacle, Bill identifies himself to everyone he meets as a staunch Mainstreamer. Honestly, I have no idea how he came out of all that destruction sitting so pretty.' she disgustedly, forgetting to keep her tone neutral when it came to Bill. 

I listened intently while Karin explained what off grid meant to her in comparison to Mainstreaming. While she talked it sounded like she had a bad taste in her mouth. I didn't realize she disliked Bill's archive project so much. I disagreed with her a little about the Archive. I’d used it to save Bill’s life after the Fae war, so it had its benefits. I opted to keep that to myself. I understood where she was coming from mostly, but it was going to be difficult to leave and not say goodbye to anyone.

‘Ready to move on?’ she asked.

‘Sorry, yeah, I just got a little caught up in my thoughts.’ I apologized.

She waved it off, 'No need. It's a lot to think about. You remember I wanted to talk about the foundation of our relationship. I told you at the beginning of this conversation that it will be different…’

‘Vastly, different.’ I interrupted.

‘Yes.' she agreed, looking extra serious.

I braced myself for whatever it was she was about to say.

‘For the initial transitional adjustment period into your Vampire life, all aspects of your personal happiness will be decided by you, Sookie. It generally lasts anywhere from 18 to 24 months. You'll decide where we live and for how long. You'll decide our lifestyle, however frugal or lavish, with the exception that we don't Mainstream. You'll decide if you wish to exist only on NeuBlood, hunting human blood, using human donors, bagged blood or all four. Generally speaking, you won’t know what you prefer, until after you transition. The point is, I'll have zero input into your feeding habits, with the exception of teaching you and you'll have zero input into mine. Understood?’ She asked seriously. 

I don’t know what I'd expected this part of the conversation to be about, but I was sure it couldn’t have been this.

Taken completely by surprise, I nodded an enthusiastic ‘Yes!’ I liked the sound of all of that. I liked it a lot. Instantly, I was a hell of a lot calmer.

‘However...’ Karin said.

‘Oh, crap…here it comes.’ I frowned.

‘What?’ she asked. ‘What’s with the frown?’ 

‘Nothing…’ I avoided defensively. 

‘It’s not a big deal, I promise.' she soothed, 'It’s just that for your initial transition period, you know…while you're learning how to be a Vampire, you'll need to be governed by me. Well, guided, is a better word. It's going to take time for you to acclimate yourself to Vampire life. All I ask, is that during this period you adhere to my requests, so you don’t accidentally, you know...get us killed.’ Karin said, stone faced, even though her eyes were twinkling amusement.

I knew she was teasing me, but what she'd said was serious. During the course of this conversation, I'd begun to have a better understanding of what the roll of Maker entailed. Karin was literally going to be my parent, because I was going to be her responsibility. Her actions were going to set loose what was essentially the predator inside of me. If what was traditionally true about baby Vampires held true for me as well, I'd be as unruly as a toddler who'd been given and entire bottle Coca-Cola after nap time.

'She's right.' I thought, in turn acknowledging my responsibility to her, 'If I didn’t behave, I'd probably get us killed. The stakes were high.’ I snorted at the pun, releasing a little tension. 

It was going to be strange to have a ‘parent like’ figure in my life again. I relished the security I already felt, that feeling that you only had when there was family you could turn to.

I drifted dreamily through these thoughts not realizing that Karin had stopped talking and watched intently while I puzzled through these things.

‘Sorry,’ I grinned.

Not missing a beat she said, ‘As your maker, I'm financially responsible for you until the time of your release. All expenses, will be taken care of by me. I'm your Maker. This is my responsibility and isn’t open for debate.’

She said it like a declaration and just as I was a minute ago, I was startled by it, but didn't have time to absorb it because there was more.

‘You'll maintain control of and access to your own accounts, assets, and businesses. You can spend your money at your discretion, but your expenses will be my responsibility. I won't access your accounts, except as power of attorney in cases of emergency, such as you meet the final death. This is one of the major differences I told you about, setting us apart from other Maker/Progeny relationships. Normally, Progeny will combine assets with a Maker as soon as possible. We won't.’ 

I started to ask why, but she waved off the question. I accepted it for what it was and continued listening while she plowed ahead.

‘As your Maker, I won't use my power over you to order you, to control you, or to gain access to your private thoughts. I won't force you or order you to use your telepathy for any reason. However, I reserve the right to suspend this in the context of controlling you for safety reasons, but only during your initial transition period. Do you understand what I mean? She asked. 

‘Yes.' I answered. 'I'm not a slave, only a toddler for a period of not more than two years.’ 

‘Exactly,’ she laughed.

Nothing she’d said so far, was giving me cause to rethink my decision. On the contrary, I loved what I was hearing. 

My brain took the opportunity to scream, 'EXECUTION!' at me. 'Shut...up...' I thought, pushing the worry away.

‘This isn't a common thing in Maker/Progeny relationships either.' She said, keeping me focused. 'Makers generally use their ability to control their Progeny at their will. Eric hasn't been above issuing orders to control Pam or I at times, but he didn’t make a practice of it.’

I nodded and frowning, remembered that I’d seen Eric command Pam before. It wasn’t pretty and it had pissed me off.

‘As your Maker, I won't expect sex from you.’ She said frankly.

‘Oh!’ My eyes went wide with surprise. That was something I hadn't considered at all. I was glad to hear this, as I was not inclined to the same sex. 

‘If at some point, you wish for this to change, we can discuss it, but I'll never demand it of you.’ She reiterated, then said, by way of explanation, ‘I’m not sexually attracted to you in any case.’ 

‘Not sexually attracted to me? ' My vanity protested, shocked by her rejection. 'Am I gross now or something? It isn’t every day that someone tells me that I am not sexually attractive.’ I thought, sourly.

I rubbed a hand over my face wondering, 'What the hell is wrong with you?' Honestly, as far I was concerned, not being ‘sexually attractive’ to my future Maker should've been another check in the plus column. It wasn't like I had people beating my door down to hop in the sack with me though, so being told that I wasn't sexually attractive stung a little even if I wasn't inclined toward the same sex. I had no idea where any of this was coming from. I decided I was slap happy because it was late and I was tired.

‘As your Maker,' Karin continued, pushing through the absurdity rolling through my head, 'I won't take blood from you after our initial exchanges of forming the blood bond and again when you transition, except in the action of maintaining the blood bond if is something you wish. What I mean, is I'll never order you to share your blood with me, or another, for any reason. We won't feed upon one another.’ 

This, was another thing in the plus column. Apparently, I was delicious. Something of a delicacy with my fairy blood and all. It’s weird, but it’s a fact. I was comforted that Karin had taken the time to talk to me about things, she knew I’d want to talk about. It told me she’d spent time really thinking this through. It told me she understood my reservations and took my human nature into consideration. I had to admit she’d put my mind at ease in the last few minutes.

‘Do you have anything that you wish to add to this?' she asked.

‘I, don’t know.’ I answered honestly.

‘Well, okay then. I'll have all of this drawn up into a contract to be signed by the both of us before you transition. You'll have plenty of time to think about anything you might want to add before I do. I suggest you ask any question no matter how personal, or frivolous you think it may be over the next several nights. I won’t complete your transition without clear understanding between us and the contract being signed. It's for our safety. Understood?’

She'd been more than thorough. I’d been given insight and information that I’d never expected. I had a lot to think about, but at least I wasn’t getting cold feet. I was at ease. I was also worn out. It had been an intense, emotionally draining evening. Furthermore, hearing Eric’s name so much after having not allowed myself to even think if for so long had been jarring. Truthfully, he’d been low key present in my daily thoughts, since the visit she and Pam had paid me a few weeks ago.

I had no idea before I spoke that it was going to happen, it just came out…‘Is he happy?’ I blurted softly.

‘No.’ she answered bluntly.

That was the end of the evening. I didn’t know how to respond, so I didn’t.

‘I have clean sheets for the guest space, I'll get them for you.’ I said, getting up.

I began to tremble a little as I went about making Karin comfortable. I wasn’t prepared to deal with the fact that Eric wasn’t happy in his life either.

I’d convinced myself he’d been ‘gung-ho’ to get married to a queen. Now I find out he’s not at all happy and stuck there with her for the next 193 years.

'Geeze!' I complained silently.

Karin followed me into the guest room, opening the closet to the guest space Bill installed and Eric renovated. Pulling back the rug she opened the trap door and I handed her the sheets.

‘Do you want me to come down and help you get situated?’ I asked.

She leaned forward and pressed a cool kiss on my forehead. ‘I’ve got it.’ She answered, giving me a squeeze.

I smiled, basking in the affection for a moment, then turned to leave. ‘Good night, Karin.’

‘Good night, daughter.’ She answered.

I paused, startled yet again, and looked back at her. She was already down the ladder, the word daughter echoing through the room.

It had been an interesting night. I was long past tired and really needed to sleep.

I left the guest room knowing there was going to be a million things to do in a few hours and I had the feeling sleep would be elusive no matter how tired I was. 

'After everything…' I silently ranted on the way to my room, 'After all of it, he couldn’t even find a way to be happy.’

I unconsciously stomped my way up the stairs, 'So, he isn’t happy. Big whoop.’ I muttered uncharitably.

Banging open the door to my bathroom, I grabbed my toothbrush, squeezed tooth paste on it, then proceeded to scrub angrily at my teeth. 

‘I don’t need to be losing any sleep over this. I'm not the one who divorced him and went off to marry some...royal slut.’ I thought unfairly.

Finished with the brushing, I rinsed off my tooth brush. Slamming it down on the clean vanity, rinsed my mouth, grabbed the hand towel off the rod, dragged it across my mouth, dried my hands, then stomped over to then bed, pulling my clothes off as I went. I let them hit the floor, not bothering to aim for the hamper, bad habits persisting. I didn’t want this to bother me so much, but it did. So, there it was. I mean after everything, it was so frustrating to me that neither of us were at the very least satisfied, if not necessarily happy with the decisions we'd made!

I heaved out a sigh that turned into a hard yawn and my jaw nearly cracked.

Sliding into bed naked, I let myself enjoy the feel of slick, clean sheets and dragged them to my chin, trying to force myself to relax.

Eventually I did.

With the sun beginning to rise over the field behind my house, thoughts of soft, cool, porcelain skin that smelled like moonlight and silky blond hair floated me off to sleep.


	11. Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prep Work

**Eleven**

**Bon Temps**

Persistent, irritating noise harassed me out of comatose sleep. Burrowing deeper into the covers I groaned, pulling my pillow over my head to drown the horrible noise out.

It didn’t work.

I pried my eyes open making a half-hearted attempt to focus and slapped blindly at the alarm. I finally whacked it a good one, knocking it to the floor. 

'Oooh!' I complained.

Rolling onto my stomach I groped over the side of the bed, finding nothing. Utterly annoyed, I snaked a hand behind the nightstand and yanked the plug out of the wall.

There was glorious silence, but it was too late. I was wide awake, so I pushed myself out of the bed and stumbled to the bathroom.

‘Going to throw that damn thing in the trash.’ I muttered, groggily.

Two hours later, I was full of coffee and breakfast, freshly showered, with a salon appointment, and digging through my purse for keys as I headed out the door, reminding myself to turn the deadbolt since Karin was in the house. I pulled a list of errands from between my lips and let the screen door slip through my fingers. I winced as it slammed closed. 

‘First stop,’ I said to no one, ‘the bank.’

I piled my stuff into the passenger seat, fastened my seat belt, cranked the engine over and took off for town.

At the end of the driveway I rolled down my window and turned on the radio. I was in a much better mood now that I was awake and the day held new purpose.

I mentally scrolled my list, making the turn onto PR 34. As soon I was done at the bank; I was going to have something done about these eyebrows and my hair. So far, those were the only three things on the list. I can count on one hand the times I have ever had my hair cut in a beauty salon. Usually I just had Tara clip the ends to keep them healthy, but I hadn't seen Tara since...hmmm, I couldn't say when. I was in and out at the bank in no time, even though I had to go inside to make the withdrawal. Oddly I was the only customer inside, while the drive through had two or three cars in each lane. This day was working out for me altogether so far. I reached the freeway, turned onto the ramp, turned the radio up even louder, put the peddle to the metal and headed off to Shreveport. It had been a long time since I'd enjoyed anything, let alone music, but one of my favorites was on, so sang along as I drove, minding not to go too much over the speed limit.

"They call me the breeze, I keep blowin' down the road. Well now they call me The Breeze..." 

I arrived at the salon on time, even though I'd been caught up in some construction traffic. After signing in, I picked up a copy of People Magazine and flipped through it while I waited.

Megan and Harry were going to have a baby. How nice for them.

I didn't have to wait long, thankfully. A tiny girl, at least a foot shorter than me stepped into the waiting area and said, 'Sookie?'

I looked up from Megan's jubilant face to take in the sight before me.

There stood the tiniest being I'd ever seen. She wasn't just short, or thin. She was all over tiny. Like she'd me made of wool, then washed in hot water. She had to be Fae. Her sea foam green hair was in Harley Quinn pig tales. Glittery eyelashes and shocking pink lipstick completed her look. On second thought, she looked more like a Disney Princess, than a Fairy. 

I smiled at the girl, 'I love your costume!' I exclaimed, remembering that it was almost Halloween.

I stood to go with her and the tiny girl giggled. I swear, it sounded like tiny little bells, or maybe bubbles bursting. I was immediately enchanted and a wave of happiness washed over me.

She was definitely Fae, which was interesting because all the Fae were supposed to be in Fairy. 

'Oh! this isn't my costume. I dress like this every day!'

I was so embarrassed. It was still a few weeks before Halloween.

'I'm so sorry! I just assumed...' I choked out.

The girl's face fell, but she quickly recovered, putting me at ease.

'Oh, please don't be upset. I'm not offended. Usually people look at me like I'm some kind of freak. I'm used to it. I'm just glad that my 'look' for today made you happy.'

She'd literally chirped all of that out like a happy little bird, making me feel better instantly because honestly, you just couldn't be sad looking at her.

She sat me down in a special chair that could accommodate her height, leaned it all the way back and got to work on my eyebrows. I learned, in the time it took to wax my eyebrows, her name was Penelope, she graduated top of her class from beauty school, on her days off she read books to children at the library, and she had a Yorkshire Terrier named Barrons, after a character in a book I thought I might like to read. 

When she was finished, she handed me a mirror and said, 'So, what do you think?'

I looked a ton better already and told her so, feeling lighter and happier in the last fifteen minutes than I had in who knew how long! I launched into my story, something I never did, telling Penelope how much I appreciated her and why. A flurry of activity followed gasps of sadness and exclamations of disbelief, in which it was proclaimed shorty after that I'd be getting ‘the works.’ Those women must not have had much of anything to do that day, because they flocked around me like protective hens and I began to agree with whatever they told me I needed. Hours later I walked out of the salon completely exhausted. Every inch of me had been waxed, plucked, steamed, exfoliated, bleached, and tanned. 

It had been a wonderful experience! I looked amazing.

I ain’t gonna lie though, that Brazilian wax was something else! A Brazilian wax is something that you have to prepare yourself for, or so I’d learned.

You don’t just decide to get one. You work your way up to it.

‘Holy mother!’

I smiled a little as I drove home, remembering the time Pam tried to get a spray on tan.

What a disaster.

She'd turned bright orange.

It took all night with a salt scrub, lemon juice, and vinegar to fix it. She’d sworn me to secrecy on pain of death if I ever told anyone.

With that in mind, there was no way I was ever taking a chance with spray tan. I was going to get tan the old-fashioned way.

In a tanning bed!

Since there was no longer the threat of skin cancer, I went for it.

I was going to be the only Vampire around with a glorious, golden tan and sun streaked hair. 

When I paid the salon bill, I almost cried. I used all the cash I'd pulled out of the bank and had to pull out my credit card.

I could have paid all of my monthly bills with what I had just spent on beauty treatments.

Tomorrow, was the dentist. I actually did cry a little when I thought about what that bill would be.

Driving back into Bon Temps, I impulsively stopped at Tara’s. The fact that it was supper time when I pulled up to her house, escaped my attention. I was embarrassed and felt foolish when J.B. answered the door and I saw the family sitting at the dining table. I tried to leave, but Tara was having none of it. Then, I realized J.B.’s supper was getting cold while I stood there arguing. So, I relented and came in, but refused the offer of a plate. I did accept a glass of tea though.

‘Sookie! Oh, my goodness, you look awesome!’ Tara exclaimed.

She'd been gob smacked to learn I'd gone to some ‘hoity toity’ salon in Shreveport, but she complemented my polished appearance lavishly.

J.B. minded his manners for once and didn’t stare.

We settled in around the small dining table and the twins told me about T-Ball and Gymnastics, what they were going to be for Halloween, and they were going to ask Santa for. I couldn’t help but notice how big they had gotten. I alternately played with and fed the baby while Tara talked about the store, town gossip, and Parent Teacher Association. She also enjoyed getting to eat a hot meal for once. J.B. was strangely silent throughout dinner and when everyone was finished eating, he started clearing the dishes from the table which surprised me. Tara shooed the twins upstairs and told them to get started on baths while she wiped the baby’s hands with a wet paper towel. The twins mobbed me for hugs, then charged up the stairs making enough noise for a whole heard of children.

Tara handed the baby back to me and continued to talk while she wiped the tray of the high chair down and in those few seconds I knew why I’d stopped by. Tara’s house was just about as normal as any house could get at supper time. I’d come to remind myself what a home looked like and that my life wasn’t just some, self-imposed exile. I didn’t know why it had been so important for me to do it today though. Maybe after the salon, I felt more like myself and had to look normalcy in the face one more time just to make sure that I was making the right decision.

I was.

This would never ever be my life. So, I kissed the top of the baby’s head and made my peace with it.

I laughed at Tara fussing at J.B. for getting water all over the floor.

He in turn was frustrated with her, but instead of getting fussy back he flicked water off of the ends of his fingertips at her which had her squealing at him to, “Stop it!’ 

I stood up then, ‘I'm going to have to get going.’ I said, laughing at them.

‘No, stay!’ Tara protested. ‘I haven’t seen you in so long.’ She whined.

‘I can’t. Karin’s at the house and it’s getting late. I should get back before she gets up for the night.’ I explained and apologized all together. 

Tara scowled at the name ‘Karin’ and was about to start in on a 10-minute line of questioning.

I stopped her by saying, ‘It’s just a visit, she’s leaving soon.’

Tara looked at me skeptically, but didn’t say anything else.

‘I’m going to come by the store in a few days. I have a few things that I want to shop for.’ I said, knowing this would appease her, then promised, ‘We’ll be able to visit more then.’

‘You should! I have things I’ve been holding back for you.’ She confided.

‘It’s a date.’ I smiled. 

I called goodbye to J.B. who couldn’t hear me over the garbage disposal, but he understood I was leaving and waved goodbye.

I handed the baby to Tara as we walked toward the front door and hugged them tightly before walking out.

‘I'll see you in a few days, Sweetie.’ I said, stepping off of the porch.

I waved again when I got to the curb. My best friend, grasped her baby’s pudgy hand and waved it at me. J.B. came around the side of the house dragging the trash cans to the curb.

I waved some more as I pulled away from the curb and drove home.

*******

Sunset arrived before I did and I knew Karin would be up. It was nice to know someone was waiting for me.

'It feel's a lot less lonely, that's for sure.' I thought.

Pulling in the driveway, I parked around back so I could come in through the kitchen.

Even though I knew she was in the house, she still managed to scare the crap out of me.

‘Jesus Christ Sheppard of Judea!’ I screeched, flipping on the light to find Karin, silent and motionless wearing nothing but my short silk robe.

Hauling in a shaky breath I giggled and gushed out, ‘Sorry I'm late getting back. Had to stop...do you want some of this NeuBlood?’

The vampire, that didn’t need to breathe, inhaled audibly. ‘Sookie! You look lovely!’ she exclaimed.

I popped my head, 'Huh?' I asked blankly, then recalled that I did look lovely. A genuine Sookie smile spread across my face. ‘Thank you!’ I beamed.

Plopping tiredly down in the chair next to her, I heaved my purse, the carton of NeuBlood I carried, and all the new products I bought at the salon, on the kitchen table.

Without preamble, I started pulling products from bags and telling her all about magical Fae hairdressers, the astronomical sum of money I'd spent, and the horrors of the Brazilian waxing.

We were laughing her ass off when she suddenly went on alert. Startled, I didn’t move or breathe.

‘It’s Bill.’ She mouthed silently at me.

I didn't relax, because she didn't relax. I quickly glanced at the door, then back to Karin.

It was clear to her I was about to panic.

She shook her head me, ‘be cool,’ she mouthed. Then, smile and be normal, only she said it with simple body language instead of words.

Bill knocked on the door.

Nodding to let her know I understood I pulled it together and stood up calling out, ‘Just a sec.’

Already opening the back door he called, 'Sookie, sweetheart, I heard you pull in. Is there anything I can help you with?'

I stood between Bill and Karin, facing the the open door.

He saw Karin immediately. Her presence in my kitchen startled him, but covered his reaction by quickly ignoring her. Flicking his attention to me, he actually blinked, then stared in open mouthed approval of my much improved appearance. He looked me over so thoroughly I blushed. I couldn’t help it.

‘That good, huh?’ I laughed, getting past my shyness.

'It's just Bill.' I chastised myself.

He closed his mouth, looking a bit self-conscious at having been caught staring, but he smiled his crooked smile and with his sexy southern drawl said, ‘I should say so!’ 

Reaching for me, I put my hand in his and he twirled me around, filling my head with sweet memories of when we were an us.

I was going to miss him a little when it was time to go. Okay, who was I kidding? I was going to miss him a lot.

It took a long time after all the shit he’d pulled, but we’d eventually become tentative friends.

He still flirted with me shamelessly and it was excellent for my self-esteem, but I stuck to my guns on the subject of Bill Compton. We were never getting back together.

Karin took in the disgustingly sweet scene.

Bill appeared to be focused on Sookie, but Karin could see he was dying to know why she was here. They hadn't seen each other since the collapse of the Old Authority and she was sure, that right now Bill was remembering how some that time had been spent. He was also wondering if Sookie knew the details of what passed between them. She'd just been doing her job. Bill, on the other hand, was directly responsible for the deaths of tens of thousands of beings and right now, she could see he had plans of reconciliation with Sookie. It was written all over his face. He wouldn’t be able to do that if Sookie discovered what he’d been doing with her all of those nights. It was obvious he wasn’t going to be as easy to manage this time around. She was going to have to convince him bygones were bygones as far as she was concerned, but nothing could be further from the truth. For her at least. The idea of being with him _that way_ again was distasteful to her, but work was work.

‘Did he actually just twirl Sookie around?’ 

She nearly rolled her eyes, but it was a good thing she hadn’t. His sharp, curious eyes were practically boring a hole through her as Sookie twirled a second time. He’d already marked the change in not only Sookie’s appearance, but her demeanor as well. He wasn’t stupid. He knew more than a clean house and a haircut was responsible for her demeanor. He’d be looking for answers as soon as this little display was finished. He flicked his gaze back to Sookie, as she completed her second twirl.

‘Sweetheart, you look positively scrumptious!’ he said, laughing.

Sookie stopped twirling at that and said, ‘Why, I Thank you, Sir.’ Sketching a silly curtsy.

Bill placed a hand on his chest and lowered his head in a mock bow, ‘I'm sorry for stopping by unannounced. I didn’t realize you had company. I just wanted to see if you needed anything while I'm out this evening. I can see now, that you ladies have everything under control here.’ he said, casting a glance at the kitchen table.

I gasped, fluttered my eyelashes and said, ‘After everything you did the other night, Sir? I think I can say I'm stocked up for a while. It's so sweet of you to ask though.’ then I swatted at him playfully with an imaginary fan. ‘I do wish you would sit and visit with us a little while before you have to leave and run your errands though?’

‘I wouldn’t want to intrude.’ He replied, sincerely, casting his eyes down to Karin.

‘Karin stayed the day, Bill. We visited a long while last night.’ I explained, dropping the light banter.

Bill’s eyes narrowed sharply at Karin, but he smiled quickly.

‘Please, sit with us for a while and catch up. Karin won’t mind, will you Karin?’ I insisted.

Karin shook her head sending Bill the sincerest fake smile she could muster.

She answered Sookie's question, pointedly threading her voice with an invitation so seductive that Bill cleared his throat nervously and glanced at Sookie to see if she’d noticed.

‘You wouldn't be intruding at all, Bill. It would be my pleasure to visit with you again. Please, stay. How have you been?’ She shifted slightly, but purposefully.

The silk robe she wore gaped, exposing not only the curve of her breast but her creamy thighs as well. 

I wiped a hand over my mouth, knocking away the snort of amusement intent on being heard. Obviously Karin’s odd behavior with Bill was all part of the plan. I had to follow her lead in this moment.

Bill hadn't moved a muscle to indicate his intention. So, I pulled a chair out for him and asked him to sit.

When he didn’t, I looked askance at Karin wondering what that hell was going on.

Karin didn’t look away from Bill and he didn’t look away from her.

This left me standing in the floor observing their Mexican stand off like a big goofball third wheel.

All at once, Bill remembered I was in the room. He turned to me and asked, ‘You’re not too tired?’

I blinked at him nonplussed,_ 'Whatever...'_ I decided to let the weirdness of the last-minute go, and assured him, ‘Only a little.’

He grimaced slightly, uncomfortable that I'd just watched, whatever that was all about, and worry flickered in his eyes. ‘I could stay a little while.’ He relented, then sat down.

Both vampires declined my offer of NeuBlood and as if nothing odd had at all just happened, we settled in for a visit.

Cordially Bill said, ‘I’m well, Karin. It seems ages since we’ve seen one another. As I said, I'm going to run errands later. Would you like to accompany me when I go?’ He offered.

Which I knew in Vampire speak translated into, ‘I’m going to find someone to eat then find out why you're here.’

‘Yes. Thank you, Bill. I'd like that.’ she smiled brilliantly, pulling her robe closed.

So, we were going to be on our best behavior now.

I couldn't keep up.

I knew from the way Karin was holding her mouth she wasn't happy. If we weren’t on our best behavior, she'd be glaring daggers at me right now.

She didn’t like that I’d asked Bill to stay.

But…I knew Bill.

If we didn’t want him creeping around in our business for the next month, we had to act like there wasn't anything going on over here but the weather.

He was already suspicious. His eye was twitching like he was sending out messages in Morse code!

I needed to be a little more cautious about my renewed zest for life. I’d basically been going around in a coma for the last two years.

If I didn’t want to answer uncomfortable questions for the next four weeks, I had to be a bit less perky.

Bill, sat across the table from Karin, white hot anger scorching through him. He managed to keep his focus on Sookie, hoping she'd say something to clue him in about why Karin had chosen this particular time for a visit. It couldn’t be a mere coincidence she arrived a month before the New Orleans Summit. If she had ulterior motives for her visit, he needed to be quick about discovering what they were. Her presence was going to make interacting with Sookie difficult and he didn’t have time to find ways to work around her. He needed time alone with Sookie, now. Time to win her over. He’d waited long enough. He’d invested, remained patient, repaired the damage he was responsible for, and this was his opportunity. He was on the cusp of getting exactly what he wanted and he wasn’t going to let anyone get in the way of it.

Least of all Karin.

He realized he wasn’t paying attention when he felt Karin staring at him. He tuned in to the conversation and they visited as friends did, chatting about trivial things like the weather and celebrities for an hour or so. Karin was giving a review about a play she’d seen in Barcelona before coming to Bon Temps, when Sookie’s eyelids started to droop. When she'd nodded off the second time, she excused herself, making her goodbyes and went to lay down.

When Sookie made the turn to go up the stairs to her bedroom, he sent Karin an expectant glance.

She nodded and said, 'I have to change.' She was back in minutes and they left.

They were barely out of the door when he whirled on Karin and demanded to know why she was in Bon Temps.

Karin, had been expecting Bill’s attack and was ready for it when it happened. ‘Jesus, Bill!’ she flinched, dropping fang.

She stepped back, feigning surprise and irritation.

Her reaction had been perfect.

Bill, confused, pressed her again. ‘Why are you here, Karin.’ He demanded, only a bit more civilly this time.

‘Well, Bill…what does it look like?’ she asked defensively.

He glared at her, not answering.

Karin rolled her eyes, lifting a hand at the house in a gesture that clearly said ‘all is not well.’ Adopting a confiding tone she said, ‘Are you unaware of the state of mind she’s been in?’

Bill, not having anticipated this answer, relaxed his pose. Adopting his own confiding tone he answered, ‘I found her sleeping in the kitchen floor the other night. She was clearly upset. So much so, she was crying in her sleep. The house, has been in a state such as I have never seen it. When I found her, it was obvious to me she’d been attempting to do something about it, but had abruptly given up. I took the situation in hand at that point. I cleaned the house and procured the groceries and household items for her through my day man.’ Bill confessed.

‘So, that's how it happened.’ Karin acknowledged.

He nodded at her waiting for her to go on.

‘I’m here,’ she said pausing dramatically, ‘Because we're afraid, she'll attempt to take her life soon.'

'She will not!' Bill barked.

'I agree. Pam and I were appalled at the condition we found her in when we visited several days ago. I was just passing through and wanted to visit, but when I saw her, I couldn’t leave. Pam and I argued over why she hadn't told me how bad things were here. She confessed the upcoming Summit was keeping her busy. It's been months since she’s been here.’ Karin explained. faux anger creasing her brow..

Seeing that she had a captive audience she went on.

‘I'm going to stay with her, until she’s stable or until she throws me out. I’m hoping I can count on you for help and advice. Unfortunately, she doesn’t want company. It took some convincing for her to let me stay. I had to promise to stay out of her way. I think it would be good if you could stop by every few days to collect me. This way she doesn’t feel like we are watching her every move.’

She laid the ‘caring friend’ routine on thick. She waited to see if he bought it.

Bill thought over everything Karin said. It was plausible. He couldn’t very well order Karin out of Felipe’s territory for visiting a sick friend.

Deciding she was probably telling the truth he relaxed, but he was going to keep a close eye on the two of them. Danny, his day man, would be earning some overtime from now until Karin left. He was busy with the Summit himself...and many other things as well. He couldn’t stop everything he was doing to keep an eye on Karin. He’d had plans in place for Sookie’s care, but with Karin here the problem remedied itself.

‘You’ve been a good friend to her. I'm glad you're here. As you may realize with how busy Pam has been, I’ve been fairly swamped myself.’ He admitted, surprising her.

‘You can count on me, Bill. I’m not going to leave her side.’ she confessed.

He frowned slightly, but accepted the statement for the friendly concern it was. Even if it was a bit over-zealous. 

Gesturing towards Humming Bird Road, he said, ‘Shall we?’ Graciously, indicating ladies first.

Karin smiled in thanks and they headed towards town to find what was now, given the time of evening, brunch.

As they went, Bill absently thought about Jessica and what to expect when he got to Dallas.

*******

**Oklahoma**

Eric woke before the sun was fully down. He liked it when this happened. It was a few stolen minutes of privacy and he didn’t get that very often throughout the evening. Being as old as he was, he was the only Vampire awake on the estate for at least the next 30 minutes. It was 30 minutes his _wife_, wouldn’t be aware of his mood or movements. When he’d first arrived in Oklahoma, he’d snuck in some unmonitored phone calls to Fangtasia and he’d leave Pam messages. However, these secret calls had somehow gotten back to his _wife_ and it all became more trouble than it was worth to deal with, so he’d stopped. 

Today, he was just enjoying the luxury of down time. After the events of last evening he needed it. He puttered around for a few minutes thinking of the girl, but he wouldn’t think on her for long. There wasn’t any point in torturing himself over it. He couldn’t have saved her. She’d been fated to die the moment they’d taken her. He’d known this and decided that he may as well take advantage of the situation. He wouldn’t waste the girl’s death by making it meaningless, so he’d given them what they’d wanted.

A show.

One would think by now some of these fools would have come to know him at least a little.

He was beginning to hear the movement of blood donors in the corridors. His bitch _wife_ would be awake soon and he wasn’t nearly done with her after yesterday.

He went to shower.

Afterward he whistled happily getting himself dressed and ready to be in her rooms the moment she woke.

He knew how much she hated it when he did this, but she’d bought his undivided attention for the foreseeable future. 

'Vanity.’ My favorite sin, he mused quoting Al Pacino.

Somehow, he was going to make it through these two centuries without physically murdering the bitch in her ridiculous coffin. It was going to be so much more satisfying to murder her the way you do all silly, vain, cruel, piggish women. He was going to murder her self-worth. He had two centuries to work with. Long before he was close to being done with her, she'd walk into the sun to stop the pain. He nearly skipped down the hall on the way to his _wife’s_ rooms, the fantasy of her burning playing through his thoughts.

Reaching her suite, he flung the door open. She’d just climbed out of her coffin.

‘Good evening, my Queen!’ He bellowed obnoxiously.

She screeched, nearly jumping out of her skin, and turned quickly away from him.

Inordinately pleased with her reaction, he hustled over to her and kissed her cheek.

He knew she’d hate that too.

‘You don’t look as if you rested well _wife_. Here, let me send everyone away so you can lay down again. I'll stay and take care of you. Are you ill? Should we send for Dr. Ludwig?’ he asked loudly, fake concern lacing his words.

‘No! What are you doing here already?’ She complained.

Swatting him away, she pushed past him.

‘I was only anxious to see my _wife_ this evening. Especially, after last night.’ He leered suggestively, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

Eric never used her name. Ever. He rarely addressed her as anything but wife, if he could help it. He never used her title of Majesty, if he could help it either.

He used '_my_ Queen.'

It drove her crazy for the same reason it annoyed him when she refused to call him by his name. It was a nasty, petty little game she’d started and he'd won. 

Freyda glowered at her husband and swore inwardly, ‘His goddamn courtly manners and constant flirting.’ 

It was definitely the way he said ‘_my_ Queen.’ That drove her insane.

He said it as if he both owned her and was addressing any other Monarch anywhere on Earth ever.

She hated it!

It struck a nerve in her every time the words left his mouth. She’d begun calling him husband and introducing him as her consort to scrub that detestable little human Sookie, (her name was so stupid!) from his mind _and_ to remind him that he was hers. Also, that he’d insulted her. It never seemed to have any effect on him. One of these days he really was going to have to make amends for embarrassing her by choosing that awful human over her and making her appear to be less than the Queen she is in front of her subjects. 

Making him pay, would probably be easier if she were not so completely enamored of him.

It stung that she couldn’t stop feeling this way even after he had spurned her! Now, she never passed up an opportunity to take a swing at him because he was so annoying. Somehow, every time she did, she was the one who ended up looking foolish. She just couldn’t help herself though. He pushed her buttons and she'd take the bait and lash out. Sometimes she went too far and if anyone ever discovered what she'd done in anger, their marriage would end up being the victim of her actions. At least she could comfort herself with the knowledge that no one knew how she felt. Except him of course. She was certain as far as the Court knew she despised and only tolerated him. Still, they did whisper about the circumstances leading up to their union and she really hated it.

‘One of these days, he would submit to her.’ She vowed.

She stole a glance at him in the mirror. He looked stunning tonight. She secretly loved it when he wore casual clothes.

They didn’t have a schedule today, so no duties to perform. He was wearing old comfortable jeans that fit like a glove and a chocolate brown cable knit sweater. The brown sweater made his hair glisten like gold strands and the blue of his eyes was like the blue of the ocean with the sun shining on it. His hair was loose for once and it lay long and flowing over his impossibly broad shoulders.

For some reason, he’d let it grow after arriving here.

'He looks like a Norse God whose gone on vacation.’ She thought romantically, sneaking another peek.

Her damn fangs were threatening to pop out. She wanted to order everyone out of the room right this minute and have him pick up where he had left off last morning, but she didn’t.

Instead she turned away from him and quickly tried to think of something else. 'Shit…he was grinning at her…the bastard…fucking blood bond.’ 

She did order everyone out of the room then.

Except for their breakfast.

She bustled around looking busy while the room cleared and let sanity gain a foothold. Successfully ignoring her primal urges, she eventually sat down to eat. She still had to talk to him and if she had a full stomach, she could probably get through it without ruining that beautiful sweater, she thought sinking her fangs into a very young Native American, who by the taste of him, was Kickapoo. ‘

'Oh! Rare.’ She thought excitedly, biting harder and making a mental note to keep him around a while.

Eric had been having his evil fun with his wife all morning, but was now a little suspicious of her mood. She was almost civil, even though he’d left her an unsatisfied, quivering mess last morning, then barged in on her before she’d been able to set her feet on the floor this evening. He’d doggedly begun throwing sensual energy at her before she barely had the opportunity to open her eyes, feeling certain he’d driven her to the point of giving in to her lust first thing in the evening, when she suddenly sat down and offered him breakfast.

‘Strange.’ He thought.

Despite her civility she’d barely spoken to him at all. So, he’d just sat there reading the paper, enjoying the silence, that thoroughly annoying her first thing in the evening had brought to him. It was such a good start to the night. He finished his meal and picked up the paper to wait for her to be done, as was their custom. When she finished, he stood up to leave as was his custom, sent a wave of pure desire at her just to be an asshole and only then turned to leave. 

She stopped him with a word, ‘Husband…’

He smirked at her and lifted his brow in question.

‘Please, sit.’ She invited.

The smirk turned questioning and he sat.

She said nothing, just fidgeted with her ridiculous ring. 

‘Stalling.’ He grinned, satisfied he’d ruined this day for her as well.

‘There is going to be a Summit next month.’ She said.

‘This is interesting tactic.’ He thought, amused.

His wife never spoke to him about business matters even though it was mandatory he sit with her while she conducted business every day and she never, ever, spoke to him about, kept him informed of, or allowed him to be informed about politics. Politics were a forbidden topic at Oklahoma’s court. Further, if they were going to travel, she never told him until just a few hours before hand. So, it didn’t make sense that she’d be talking to him about a Summit that was a month away, now.

‘This is desperate, even for her.’ He guffawed silently.

Mocking the Queen sitting across from him with his silence, he was so stone faced, the fact that she’d even spoken didn’t register in his expression. His clear blue eyes held hers, without so much as a flicker of interest. She’d gotten what she’d wanted from him last night. As far as he was concerned, that was the last show she’d be getting from him for a while. Eric Northman’s patience were infinite. He showed her nothing and waited the bitch out.

Freyda unconsciously surrendered, dropping her eyes. Knowing he wouldn’t ask, she went on, ‘The new Vampire Amendment is still flawed. The summit, is to discuss it among other things. Certain Kingdoms are having difficulty maintaining control of energy resources and technology assets. Other...parties are pushing for privately owned assets to replace them. We're having an especially difficult time in Oklahoma because we're situated in the middle of the so called 'Bible Belt.' Our human adversaries have redoubled their efforts since those ‘Satanists’ tried to put that statue of Baphomet up on the Statehouse lawn. It’s just ludicrous that we have to…’ She caught herself fiddling with her ring while yapping away and abruptly stopped talking. She’d just come dangerously close to complaining to him about Felipe forcing them to go to New Orleans. A place she hated. She also realized she was having a conversation with him about things she’d been expressly forbidden to discuss with him. Her only excuse was she was nervous about the political climate of this Summit and needed to talk to someone about it!

For her part, she could've gone along happily ignorant of this massive undertaking Felipe was going to unveil in New Orleans. It was going to throw the Vampire world into a state of chaos, just as everything from the last war finally settled down. When Felipe de Castro approached her about teaming up years ago, she’d agreed to his plan for Oklahoma and Louisiana without reservation. He’d wooed her completely with his 'fool proof' plan. Simply put, Felipe explained he couldn’t take over Louisiana, which was ripe for plucking, so soon after taking over Oklahoma without meeting resistance from the Authority. He then explained she couldn’t possibly want the responsibility of managing a Kingdom, but the prestige and privilege that being a Queen could afford her, might be just the thing she’d been looking for in life. Felipe presented her with his sparkling plan of all play and no real work, promising that managing Oklahoma would be just like Acting.

‘The roll of a lifetime.’ She remembered him saying, while daydreams of jewels and shopping played like an old movie in her mind’s eye.

All she had to do was act like the Queen she already was.

And listen to Joslyn of course.

If she just did what the assistant told her to do, everything would be fine.

Her reward for stepping into the roll? Felipe would govern both kingdoms and cover all of Oklahoma’s expenses. She’d be free to keep or spend the income as she saw fit.

The deal had been a dream come true. When she'd been presented her with the prospect of Eric Northman as a husband as well, it sealed the deal for her and she’d agreed wholeheartedly. 

But, just like all things concerning Felipe, once he had you, he had you.

On top of things in Oklahoma not being what she’d been told they would be, her marriage had turned out to be equally as unsatisfying. She'd been truly excited and more than ready to jump in and fulfill her roll in what Felipe assured her would be an extremely gratifying future. Nothing had gone the way Felipe said it would go. She’d tried to talk to him about it early on, but he’d told her to be patient. He told her that the situation was fluid and she’d needed to learn how to go with the flow. After more time passed and the fun of decorating and shopping had been replaced with sitting in court on civil cases every day month after month, she told him that she couldn’t work in this environment. He told her she didn’t have a choice and if she didn’t want to be the subject of an investigation by the Authority, she’d better do what she was told. 

She was caught. Plain and simple.

Then, when they’d arrived in Louisiana, she’d learned that Eric wasn’t inclined to marry her. Favoring his human wife over her. Which had stung.

The last straw for her had come minutes after their joining ceremony when she’d learned she wouldn’t be able to offer her new husband a roll in Oklahoma as a wedding gift. Something she was certain would have smoothed over his dissatisfaction with their marriage. She might have gotten at least a small bit of something from this bargain if Eric had been allowed even a small purpose here. Instead, Felipe had forbidden her to include him in anything. It was a frustrating juggling act for her as Eric had to be visible at all times, but she couldn’t share anything with him.

Total madness.

There were so many things she wasn’t allowed to include him in or talk to him about she’d eventually adopted the policy of never talking to him about anything at all. It was easier to keep it all straight that way. She didn’t have a Kingdom, the freedom to really enjoy her station and to add insult to injury, she didn’t even get to have the one thing that would have made it all worth it. Eric.

As one might expect, it caused her already volatile temper to boil over on occasion and they ended up in situations like last night.

It just pissed her off.

She was just as stuck here as he was, but he couldn’t show even the slightest bit of interest in what was going on.

She huffed in aggravation. Realizing she’d been lost in thought, she flicked her eyes back to his.

He was just sitting there, staring at her, being annoyingly gorgeous. 

‘The point is,’ she continued nonchalantly as if nothing had happened, ‘The Summit is in New Orleans.’

Eric’s stomach lurched. His _wife_ dropped the information like a bomb. Forcing an iron band around his emotions, he gained control of his stomach, masking his momentary excitement with a sonic wave of bored curiosity, allowing only that to show on his face, still saying nothing.

‘I thought, you might like to make arrangements to see Pamela, while we are in Louisiana.’ She offered.

Watching him carefully for any hint he was pleased with the offer she made him, she became irritated she’d been unable to make him even smile.

Sagging with defeat and frustrated by his impenetrable silence, she mentally kicked herself, ‘What did you expect after last night? Fool. He’s never going to trust you.’

She knew she wasn’t an idiot. Felipe hadn’t entrusted her with this position because she was stupid, but he made her feel like a brainless tart.

Last night had been a mistake. She just couldn't stand him sitting there longing for that human! Even so, her husband consort, had ways of getting even with her that were pure torture.

She was going to pay for it a long time. She pressed her thighs tightly together thinking about those ways.

‘I really do love that sweater.’ She thought, then licked her lips. 'Damn him!' 

Knowledge of her discomfort flickered in those deep blue eyes. She’d nearly growled at him.

‘You understand it can only be short daily visits, as we will be much too busy for anything extended, but I thought that we shouldn’t let the opportunity to see her go by. If you want, you may make arrangements with her.’ she finished lamely, quickly flicking her eyes away from him.

'Why did you put addendum's onto the offer?' she chastised herself, seeing the fury ignite behind his eyes. 

It could have made a difference in the way they dealt with each other in the next month, if she would've just made the offer and let it be. Furthermore, away from the prying eyes of the court, they may have been able to repair what was broken. Instead, she did the wrong thing...as usual.

'This bitch…’ Eric sneered inwardly.

Just when he thought he was ready to set her coffin on fire, she did something that wasn’t completely heinous. Of course, he wasn’t naive enough to think there wasn’t an ulterior motive in this somewhere, (see his _wife’s_ photo next to the word “tactic” in the dictionary), but at least he was going to get to see Pam.

'If I don’t fuck it up.’ He thought standing.

He sketched a quick semi-formal bow to his _wife,_ denoting his appreciation. ‘My Queen. I thank you. You're most kind to think of it.’ He said.

Excusing himself he left the room. While he walked the length of the hallway, he maintained iron control over his thoughts and forced himself to think about something else other than the phone call he was going to make to Fangtasia in a few moments. When he got back to his suite, he didn’t pick up the phone immediately, instead allowing himself a small shred of excitement.

‘He was going home, maybe. He was going to see Pam and Karin, maybe. He was going to get…news, maybe.’

Having sufficiently reminded himself nothing was certain, he picked up the phone and called Fangtasia. He couldn’t believe it when the call went through.

Trying not to be anxious for the sound of Pam’s voice while he waited for someone to answer, flashes of ‘home, Pam, Karin, her, Willa, home, home,’ swirled through his thoughts.

It was Thalia who’d answered. Pam wasn’t there. He left a message…with difficulty.

Thalia was still impossible.

His disappointment at not having spoken with Pam, was palpable.


	12. Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tan Tan Tan!

**Twelve**

**Bon Temps**

It was the weekend! I was parked on my reclining lawn chair in the front yard. The sun was directly overhead and I had on my new favorite bikini. It was summer red, had little yellow daisies, totally adorable and had cost a fortune. My tanning table held an entire pitcher of iced tea, the baby oil, the new Laurell K. Hamilton, and the notepad and pen I carried with me everywhere now. I had completely coated my entire body with baby oil and was now broiling myself to a crisp while I danced in my chair and sang along with Bob Marley like I was in the shower instead of the front yard. 

_Sun is shining, _

_the weather is sweet,_

_ make you want to move _

_your dancing feet._

The last few days had blazed by in a blur of banks, lawyers, visiting, tanning, and another trip to the salon. Honestly, I was amazed at everything I’d accomplished. Not only that, everyone who saw me marveled at the change that had taken hold of me. Despite trying to keep a low profile, I’ve been quite the topic of conversation around Bon Temps over the last four weeks. They can’t decide if I've finally snapped, or if I'm snapping out of it. I set my tea down and scooped up the note pad flipping it open. This note pad, had ironically become my life saver of a sort. I kept everything written down in it right now. There’d just been a lot to remember. I found what I was looking for and made a check next to it. 

A few weeks ago, I’d decided to have those roll down storm shutters installed here at Gran’s house and at Jason’s as well. I called Alcide Herveaux to do the job. He'd be out to Jason’s house in the morning to get started and then here the day after. I hadn’t seen Alcide in a long time. I heard he’d finally gotten married and had two little ones already. It'd be interesting to catch up with him. I closed the little pad and dropping it back on the table I went back to my chair dancing and broiling. I was really enjoying the heat on my legs while I sang.

_When the Morning gathers the Rainbow,_

_I want you to know I’m a Rainbow too,_

_So, to the rescue, here I am_

_want you to know, just if you can,_

_where I stand, _

_know, know, know, know…_

My first trip to the salon had gone so well, that when Karin and I had exchanged blood for the first time later that evening no one really noticed. I’d been higher than a kite for the rest of the night and most of the next day, but I’d made it through okay with no major incidents. The second time had been just two weeks later and I was pretty ‘glowy’ for a few days afterward. Everyone just thought I was still making progress in my recovery.

That’s what folks had started calling it. ‘My recovery.’

We’re going to exchange blood again this evening or maybe tomorrow, depending on what time we’re able to get settled in for the evening. The blood bond would be complete then.

'And thank goodness, because we’re dang close to departure time.’ I noted.

I was going to have to make myself scarce for the next few days, because there wasn’t going to be any doubt I’d had a truck load of blood recently, even considering how tan I was. I’d already had to avoid Bill a few times. He definitely would've caught on that I’d had Karin's blood if I hadn't. Karin had become a master at occupying Bills time. That had helped keep him out of my hair. Pretty much I’d just been making sure that I was in bed at a decent hour and I didn’t have to see them when they left or came back.

‘Moving on from that subject.’ I thought uncomfortably, ignoring what I knew.

The song on the radio changed.

I fanned myself.

_‘Everybody’s hustling just to have a little scene. _

_When I say we’ll be cool, I think you know what I mean. _

_We stood on the beach at sunset, if you remember when, _

_l know a beach baby, where baby, it never ends. _

_When you’ve made your mind up forever to be mine…’_

I’d put my conversation with Lafayette off, until it couldn’t wait anymore for obvious reasons. I explained that I wanted to travel for a few years and then asked him to run things for me. He’d been skeptical and worried at first, but when I made it clear to him I was leaving no matter what, he got on board. 

Lafayette being Lafayette said slyly, ‘How much you gon’ pay me?’

I’d laughed, hugged him hard, then we got down to business. He agreed when I gave him the option to buy into Merlotte’s in two years’ time.

I agreed when he promised to keep Terry Bellefluer on in any capacity necessary to keep him working, as long as Terry’s health allowed it.

So, it was mutual agreement all the way around.

Lafayette would manage everything and Terry would do maintenance at the bar, the rentals, here at Gran’s, and Jason’s and he'd live rent free at Sam’s trailer if he chose to do so in exchange for the upkeep and maintenance there. Then off we went to the banks and lawyers to set it all in motion. While I was there, I realized this was the reason I was maintaining control of my assets. It warmed my heart to know Karin had thought about this. Terry, being a war veteran, had a hard time dealing with changes, but that had changed a bit after he'd gotten married. He accepted that Lafayette was going to be his new boss easily. He’d also agreed he and his wife would move into Sam’s trailer, after making sure it wouldn’t be a problem to have his dog there. Terry adored his Catahoula hunting dog, Annie. She was his favorite topic of conversation. Not a day went by that I didn’t hear a story about Annie.

I swore both men to secrecy. They were to say nothing about the changes, or my departure until they both heard from my lawyer. There were a lot of questions out of them then, but I just explained to them I didn’t want to answer a lot of questions. I was still trying to get back into the swing of my life. I wanted to go and become Sookie again and I didn’t want to answer questions while doing it. Terry was a vet with PTSD and Lafayette was flamboyantly gay. They both accepted this explanation without another word. They knew what it was like to have your every move scrutinized by the whole town. 

‘I sure am going to miss em both…’

I’d promised them I would coming in early one of the next few days and spend some time with before I left town and I had.

I arrived at the bar super early and fixed us a huge breakfast. We sat down to eat, reminisce, and talk about the future. It had been the perfect way to say goodbye.

Since making the decision to become a Vampire, I’d been crazy busy with the incredibly tedious and boring details of ending my old life. So, I hadn’t spent much time thinking about how things were going to actually change. So, I’d just spent the better part of the last two days wrapping my head around just how different things were really going to be. It had taken a shopping trip to New Orleans with Karin to bring it home to me.

First of all, we flew and were there in less than an hour. Huge change right there.

Next, we were shopping for specific things, this swim suit being one of them. I’d been looking at price tags, trying to make decisions about what I absolutely needed, the way someone does when they’re shopping. Karin, picked up everything I touched and gave it to the sales girl. When I saw what she was doing I'd objected, but she insisted. We finally went into a dressing room, then made decisions based on anything and everything but the price tag. 

The bill, had been enormous. 

That’s when I realized that I was rich.

Not just, "don’t worry about the electric bill rich."

I was filthy stinking rotten rich.

Like, don’t worry about how much anything costs ever again, rich.

When your family has had a couple of thousand years to amass a tax-free fortune, you really have a fortune.

Ocella had been nearly 2000 years old when he met the final death. All of his holdings had reverted to Eric, who was his only living Progeny. Eric had parceled it all out between Karin and Pam to keep the majority of it out of Oklahoma’s hands. The amount of wealth Karin had accrued on her own was staggering as well. When combined with what Eric had given her, well, it was a stinking, shocking, overwhelming, lot of money.

As Karin’s progeny, I was told I'd be able to access that money whenever I needed to and not only that, I was expected to.

When Karin told me to make a decision about where we'd live, it'd been a lot easier to decide when money was no longer a problem. I only needed to decide based on a lot of ‘peace and quiet’ or a lot of ‘go and see the world.’ So, I bought a red bikini and then most of a store and made a decision about where to live. It was sort of liberating, but it also freaked me out for a few days. Karin sent most of what I bought during that trip directly to a place that she kept calling ‘The Boat,’ but I did bring a few things home with me.

This bikini being one of those things.

Karin told me the ‘family’ had an estate in Belize, and when I saw the pictures, I knew it was the perfect place for us to go. It was centrally located, making it close enough to cities and airports for 'see the world' and far enough away from 'population centers' for peace and quiet. Karin was inordinately pleased by my decision and I wondered why she'd been so happy with my choice. When I asked, she explained that I'd pleased her with such a responsible, well thought out choice like Belize. Then she told me how we'd be getting to Belize.

I’d completely gotten over the shyness of being rich at the explanation.

We’d be traveling down the coast of Florida and through the Caribbean to Belize by boat.

I actually ‘squeeed.'

It was going to be a vacation of sorts while we traveled to my new home. I’ve never really been anywhere to far outside of Louisiana let alone a vacation. I’d be spending my last days as a human, floating along, sunbathing, shopping, eating all of the foods I loved, and being a tourist. It couldn’t have been more perfect. We had several more days of the boring aspects of my transition, but for the most part, everything was going great. We were on schedule and hadn't encountered any problems yet.

Which, wasn't to say that I didn't have worries. I still had worries.

Money could only buy so much happiness. I'd been thinking about what my life would be like once the novelty of having more money than God combined with eternal life wore off. Also, as could be expected, I was apprehensive about how I was going to respond to becoming a Vampire. I wasn't worried so much about the physical transitioning, like, if I could complete the transition or not...

Okay, maybe I was just a little...but, Karin's blood was Eric's blood, was Ocella's blood. It was strong. I knew it was strong, but there is always that small sliver of fear.

I hadn’t voiced that fear to Karin yet. I didn’t want her to think I didn’t have faith in her Making skills.

Most of my worries, were about what kind of Vampire I was going to be.

Honestly, the thought of accidentally killing someone because I made a mistake weighed heavy in my worst fears. I feared I would change into someone I didn’t recognize. Another thing I couldn’t wrap my head around, was the idea that once I was a Vampire I would be disgusted by chocolate and country fried steak. I knew it was going to happen, I just couldn’t understand it. I hoped I was more like Spike from Buffy, when it came to food.

Remember that time when Angel somehow became human again, and started eating everything in the refrigerator including a chocolate bar Cordy had left in there.

That was comical as anything.

I guess you had to see it.

Out of everything that was going to happen soon, I was the most excited for Disney! I'd wanted to go to Disney my entire life.

I’d been online for days doing research since Karin said we could go. I’d joined message boards to learn about everything I shouldn’t miss for a single day trip. I'd almost gone crazy trying to get the whole thing planned, on top of everything else. It was true what they say, you just can’t do all of Disney in one day. Luckily, I didn’t want to do all of Disney this time around. Karin promised to join me in the evening, so I planned some things I thought she'd like as well.

When I told her it was on my list, she’d laughed like a hyena and said that she ‘simply couldn’t wait to go.’ I thought the response odd, but she assured me she was looking forward to it.

I turned over and adjusted my lawn chair so I could lay on my tummy, unlacing the string at my back so I wouldn't have tan lines.

Making the rounds, visiting, and saying those goodbyes had been difficult sometimes.

I’d gone into Tara’s Togs just like I’d promised, with the idea of making a rather large purchase to help out with the cost of new uni’s and cleats. I realized quickly that was a mistake when Tara started grilling me about ‘Why I needed all of these new clothes.’ I’d been able to shrug it off with a few boastful comments about 'taking care of myself' and 'deserving some new things.'

Tara seemed to accept that and when I put back two of my selections, she stopped wondering what was going on with me and rang me up.

We visited for a long time, talking about everything. The past, the present, the edited future. We talked until the bell on the door jingled breaking the visiting spell.

‘I’m not ready to let her go.’ I thought in a panic and grabbed her hugging her tight. She laughed, squeezed me back, then broke our embrace.

Smiling broadly, she walked toward her customer saying she would call me later. As I got in my car and drove away, I hoped that it wasn’t the last time I was ever going to see my friend.

I let that thought slide away and cleared my head completely opting to just sing along with the radio and enjoy the sun.

I must have fallen asleep, I thought scrubbing at my eyes against the sun, that was going down. 

I noticed the air was chilly and realized that was what had woken me up. 

It was time to get a shower, eat some diner, complete a blood bond and get some more sleep. I was due to meet Alcide at Jason’s at 7 AM. 

I gathered up my tanning equipment and went inside.


	13. Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone Answer The Damn Phone!

**Thirteen**

**Oklahoma**

It took almost an entire month for Eric to get a phone call through to Pam. Every time he called, Thalia, Ginger, or Willa answered the phone to say that Pam was traveling. 

'Who the hell is running things around there if she's constantly traveling!’ He growled, through a clinched jawed on the last attempt.

Thalia insisted she hadn't seen Pam in weeks, but she'd been leaving the messages on her desk. He couldn't help it, he shook his head at that laughing at the absurdity. Ginger got nervous and babbled an excuse every time he spoken to her. He nick named Willa the one-word wonder. Yes. No. Fine. 

'Ridiculous!’

Suspecting Pam was purposefully avoiding him, he resolved to call her through the blood bond if he didn’t speak to her today. 'Enough, is enough.’ he complained.

The phone rang once and was answered abruptly.

‘Fangtasia! The bar with a bite.’ Pam snapped.

Putting her hand over the receiver’s mouth piece, she yelled, ‘Ginger! Where the hell is Thalia? She isn’t supposed to be away from this phone!’

‘I don’t know!’ Ginger yelled back.

Eric rolled his eyes, but couldn't help the smile or the warmth that broke open inside him, spreading over his chest at the sound of her surly voice. It was as beautiful to him as Vivaldi.

‘Hello!’ she growled into the phone.

‘Pamela.’ He said, the smile evident in his tone. 

He was greeted with nothing but silence on the other end of the line.

Pam silently cussed herself in four different languages for answering the phone. She actually started to hang up, but she stopped when she heard his voice again.

‘Pam!’ he said with urgency, having felt her intent to hang up on him.

She was so shocked to hear his voice, she was terrified to speak. 'He's going to hear it in my voice.' she told herself. She knew it like she knew it was Tuesday. 'T-minus 9 days and counting!' the panic screamed. She’d successfully avoided him all this time and now, here she was, having to speak to him at the go point. ‘Coward.’ She mouthed at herself, actually feeling nauseous. She didn't like that at all. So, she sucked it up and bit the bullet. ‘Eric, is that you?’ she whispered into the phone.

‘Yes.’ He said equally quiet wondering, 'Why are we whispering?'

She could hear the smile in his voice and It was so good to hear him that it soothed the raw places in her that his absence created. 'Oh…' she needed to sit down.

‘Pam, you know I won’t have much time. I have to talk fast. I’ve been given leave to make arrangements to see you at the Summit in New Orleans. I hope you’ve been planning on attending.’

The soothing feeling was yanked abruptly away. 'Holy fucking shit.’ She flaked out, happy she’d listened to herself and was sitting, or she definitely would have fainted. She’d known…_known_, something like this would happen! How in the hell were they going to be able to pull this off now? Her brain hadn’t stopped screaming since Eric had said the word Summit.

‘Pam!’ he said impatiently.

‘Yes,’ she croaked, ‘I would like to see you very much.’ She lied. It was only a little lie, because she missed him so much. ‘Oh…my God!’ she thought, freaking out again. She needed to get off of this phone right fucking now! Karin and Sookie were going to complete their blood bond tonight!

‘Can you get ahold of Karin? Do you know if she is going to be there? I'd like to see her too. I need to see all of you.’ He asked, struggling through the distance.

She stood and began pacing the office.

‘Pamela, are you going to talk to me? What is the matter?’ he prodded.

She stopped in front of the mirror that was hanging in the office. She pointed a threatening finger at herself and mouthed, ‘You get a grip right now!’

‘Nothing is wrong, Eric.’ She said, after a beat. ‘I'm just startled. I’ve needed to see you for a while. Now, I'm going to. There's so much happening. I'm just a little overwhelmed, is all.’ She admitted.

It was the truest thing she’d said so far. She had to stop freaking out. Stop trying to figure out how to get off the phone and just talk to him. Probably, everything was going to be alright.

‘Things are the same around here and I have missed you as well. Karin isn’t here,’ she lied to her Maker again, ‘But it should be easy enough for me to track her down and get her to town.’ She said so tightly, her voice almost shook. Good God, what the hell was she even saying, there was no way Eric could see Karin in only NINE days’ time! All hell was breaking loose. She’d been purposefully staying away from both Karin and Sookie in the off chance that they'd all end up at the damn summit. Now, here she was, her worst fears all coming to fruition. ‘He is going to kill me…_us_.’ She worried. Best case scenario, he finds out and stakes her quickly. Worst case scenario, he finds out and locks her in her coffin covered in silver chains until she goes nuts. She paced frantically, with the phone pressed to her ear listening to him.

‘I'm hoping to see you before the Ball on Saturday night, around 10 PM. In your suite?’ He suggested.

He could hear her pacing through the phone. Something was wrong. He could feel that she was worried…scared about something.

She was just nodding yes. The phone was pressed tightly to her ear.

‘Pam, I can’t hear your head nod, talk to me.’ He pressed.

‘Yes. That will be perfect.’ Then the love she felt for him took control of her mouth. ‘You have no idea how much I've missed you.’ She said, letting all of the pain of separation and distance show itself in her tone. ‘So, it will be just us, at this visit?’ she asked hopefully.

‘You know better than that.’ He chuckled. ‘But I will see what can be done.’

‘I'm anxious to see you, Eric.’ She said truthfully. She had no idea what was going to happen, but she did want to see him.

‘I'm anxious to see you as well, Pam. Goodbye for now.’

And then the call was over. She sank down into the chair at her desk. She wasn't ready for the call to be over yet. Shaking a little, she put the phone in the cradle. She really needed to just sit here a minute, and… 'You don’t HAVE a minute!’ her brain screamed. Jerking into action, she snatched the receiver out of the cradle and dialed Karin.

There was no answer.

‘Fucking of course!’ her inner turmoil flared.

She dialed Sookie’s cell with one hand and picked up her cell to dial Karin with her other hand. 

No answer. Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuckity fuck!

‘Why do people have to have all of these different phones?’ She bitched, while she dialed Sookie’s house phone.

No answer.

‘They don’t fucking answer any of them!’ She yelled. 

She was nearly frantic when Karin finally deigned to answer one of the phones. At this point, she had no idea which one it was. It didn’t even matter.

‘Hello!’ she bellowed into the phone. 

Karin was a little punch drunk because Sookie, was absolutely delicious. ‘It’s no wonder Eric’s in love with her.’

That assessment sloshed around in her brain while someone yelled at her from very far away.

‘Karin!’ the irritated voice demanded.

‘Hello?’ she answered, glancing around, disoriented.

‘For fuck sake, Karin! Answer the damn phone!’ the agitated voice ordered.

Karin looked down at the phone in her hand. ‘When had she answered the phone?’ her brain sloshed. Lifting the phone to her ear she heard Pam shrilling yelling.

‘STOP! Do you hear me? For the love of fuck…don’t finish the blood bond! God damnit! Karin? Are you there? Answer me right now!’

‘Pam's freaking the fuck out!’ Karin thought, and giggled.

Suddenly everything came crashing into focus. She was sitting on the bed in the guest room at Sookie’s house. Pam was screaming at her on the other end of the phone. Alarmed she pulled herself together and tried to focus through the haze of Sookie’s fairy blood. It was the third time she’d had it now, but it might as well of been the first. She still wasn’t used to it. Sookie was heady stuff!

‘Pam…?’ she mumbled lifting the phone to her ear.

‘It’s about time!’ Pam barked. ‘Please…tell me you haven’t finished Sookie’s blood bond yet.’ She didn’t have much hope for it, if Karin’s delirium were any clue. 

Karin looked down at Sookie who'd just released her wrist and fallen back onto the bed. ‘Just…’ Karin garbled, ‘We just, finished, have just finished…now, finished.’

‘Pull it together big sister, I need to talk to you!’ Pam said, resigned.

Karin, her voice a little clearer asked, ‘Why, what has happened?’ While smiling into the phone, even though she already knew the answer. 

I put my foot on the floor, because the bed was spinning. I laid there while I remembered that the phones had been ringing. All of them. I pulled myself together while Karin talked to, _whoever it was_. Their voices were coming from so far away, I felt like I was floating on a marshmallow. While I floated, I listened to Pam freaking the fuck out on the other end of the phone. The urgency in Pam's voice sobered Karin up pretty quick. I’d had enough Vampire blood in my life to know what to expect from it. I had enough of Karin’s blood recently I was used to the euphoric feelings her specific blood brought on. So, even though I was on a marshmallow, I was able to get myself mostly together fairly quick.

‘What’s going on?’ I slurred.

Karin held up a finger in the universal signal for ‘wait a second’ and put Pam on speaker. We could hear her prowling through the office at Fangtasia while she yelled everything into the phone.

‘Sookie, _Eric_ called...’ she gulped, taking a minute to strive for control and failing.

The way she'd said his name made me flinch. She was terrified. I rolled my shoulders, enjoying the calming effect Karin's blood had on me. Also, Karin was amused. 'Strange...'

‘He’s going to the Summit in New Orleans. I don’t need to remind you it’s in NINE days. He wants to see us.’ She yelled into the phone.

Willa came into the office. She heard Pam yelling, but couldn’t quite make out what the fuss was all about over the loud techno music. ‘Pam?’ she called tentatively.

Pam whirled on her, ‘Get out!’ she commanded, pointing at the door.

‘Why? What's wrong?’ Willa asked, refusing to leave. 

Pam leaned across the desk and screamed at her progeny, ‘Willa, I swear to God!’

Willa, stomped out of the office in a huff, slamming the office door. 

‘So weird. Pam never loses her cool like this.’ I thought hazily.

‘We chose Summit weekend for your departure because the distraction it offered! God damnit! It’s a fucking disaster. I told you this would happen, didn’t I? I’M FREAKING THE FUCK OUT!’

I almost laughed. I didn’t. I knew if I did, she would be in this bedroom before I could even blink and she’d kick my ass.

I looked at Karin to see how she was taking the news.

It was her turn to freak out, so she did. ‘Shit!’ Karin swore into the phone. Then waited…hoping. 'Everything's coming together.' she thought, happily. The cosmos had finally aligned for her and it was about fucking time. 'Be cool. BE cool. Be Cool.’ She chanted at herself. It wasn’t time for her deceptions to come to light.

Pam spoke into the silence Karin left her, just as she hoped for.

‘I told him, you weren't here, but that I could probably reach you.’ Her panic peppered the statement.

‘Why the hell did you say that?’ Karin moaned with fake exasperation.

I frowned at Karin. All this stress was, what did they call it, "harshing my buzz?" I’d been listening to these two freak out over all of this for long enough. All this foolishness, over the fear of Eric was just...ridiculous. He'd never hurt either of them. ‘Listen,’ I slurred, the command. ‘Both of you just need to calm down right now. I've been thinking about this for a while. Neither of you have spoken to Eric frequently, or even at length since he’s been gone. You certainly haven't spoken to him about me. Right? If he gets all jumpy and pushy and demanding…the way he does, just tell him I asked you for the blood bond during your year of guard duty, Karin.’

Karin was shaking her head and Pam started to argue.

I cut them both off, ‘For safety purposes! We were at war!’ I insisted. ‘Just tell him it was my choice. If he understands it was my choice, he won’t be able to say anything about it.’

I was exasperated by Eric’s stubbornness and his Progeny’s fear of him. I hadn’t seen him in almost seven years and he was on my last damn nerve. It was so annoying. This was Eric for fuck sake, not Satan. Karin hadn’t stopped shaking her head at me. ‘Okay...fine.' I grabbed my hair and started twisting it into a bun. I was really hot, all of a sudden. 'So, listen, tell him this. Tell him I wanted it, because I realized how important it was after I’d had ours broken. He'll understand that and accept it.’ I said, confidently, sticking a pencil through my twisted hair to hold it in place.

Karin stopped shaking her head. 

‘Eh?’ I lifted an eyebrow at her and fanned myself. 

‘Damn,’ Karin thought, ‘That’s pretty good.’ She was proud of Sookie for coming up with that solution all on her own. They weren’t going to need it, but it was an impressive argument.

Pam stopped pacing at Fangtasia. She hated this entire thing and they were all going to die, but Sookie was pretty damn smart…for a human. There was no way around any of this. She was going to have to go. She wanted to go. There was no way she was taking Willa with her to New Orleans though. The little twit would totally blow it for them. One day, Willa would make a good Vampire. Right now, she was a snooty pain in Pam’s ass. Eric would just have to live with the disappointment of not seeing her. ‘What's Sookie saying?’ she thought absently. 

‘…besides you know you both want to see him and there's no way you can skip out on it. All of this fussing around is pointless. You don’t know when the opportunity to see him will present itself again. Right? The only real problem we have here, is that this damn Summit is screwing up our exit time. We have this thing planned out to the second. We had to take the damn tide into consideration. I don’t think my nerves can handle a delay at this point. The ball is rolling and I'm ready to go. I'm afraid if we stop now because of this, it'll throw everything off. I'm pushing through fear of the unknown on a daily basis here. So, I say we keep going as scheduled. We're going to have to shift some things around, but I'm not about to reschedule departure time.’ I declared, hands on my hips to indicate I was serious. I was obviously starting to freak out a little bit myself, if I was giving Pam orders.

‘That’s easier said than done, Sookie. It’s going to take make major adjustments, to maintain your departure time. On top of that, I have eight days to arrange lodging, transportation, and clothing for a meeting with my Maker, whom I’ve not seen in years. Also, let’s not forget his bitch wife that I want to stake. Another also, is now that I intend on going to the damn summit, I have to make myself available to Felipe. So, excuse me for not being considerate of your departure time. Don’t fuck with me Sookie. I’m not in the mood.’ She finished flippantly.

Karin, covered her mouth to stifle a giggle. She was really wasted, I noticed. Pam was so comically agitated, Karin was actually squeezing her mouth shut to keep from laughing. On the other hand, I was starting to feel guilty. I opened my mouth to tell Pam we could reschedule in light of her work load, but Karin flicked a warning at me and shook her head mouthing the word no. I wanted to argue, but Karin held a finger up, indicating I should wait. Over the speaker on the phone heard Pam start pacing again.

‘Karin, just plan on staying with me in New Orleans.’ Pam commanded.

Karin’s eyes gleamed with mischief and she nodded as Pam talked.

‘Freyda has probably had people watching me since before she told Eric to make arrangements to see us. If you stay with me in New Orleans, it will be just like a normal visit. Oh, and I decided I’m not bringing Willa. I don’t need the added distraction.’ She finished.

Pam had settled her General’s hat firmly into place, which was what Karin was waiting for and wanted me to see. I’d just learned an important lesson about Pam.

You just had to wait her out.

I gave Karin a knowing smile and mouthed, ‘Thank you.’ At her.

‘Sookie!’ Pam barked.

I jerked my attention back to the phone, 'Yeah?' 

‘I want you to call that witch friend of yours, who lives in New Orleans with that guy who’s a cat. You were planning to visit them on your way out of town, so, make plans to stay with them.’ She ordered.

‘Okay,’ I laughed rolling my eyes. ‘Pam, you know Bob isn’t a cat anymore and he and Amelia are married.’

‘Whatever,’ she barked at me again. ‘Just do it. It'll be safer and less suspicious for you to get in the car and drive to New Orleans during the Summit if you stay with friends, rather than at a hotel.’

I nodded because she was right.

‘I have to go.’ She said and hung up without saying goodbye.

Karin touched the screen of her phone ending the call on our end and we laughed our asses off. Pam was literally on eleven. She had reason to be, but it was still hilarious. A bit concerning to see…_hear_, her that way, but hilarious all the same. I did feel a little bit bad, but not enough to call her back and tell her we’d wait another week.

Our laughter subsided, and Karin said, ‘I didn’t realize you were so afraid.’ Bringing up my departure rant.

‘Well…I am.’ I admitted defensively.

Reaching to take my hand, Karin pulled me to her and had me sit next to her, ‘This, is when you take all of that wonderful ability that's unique to you, that ability to come out on top of every situation and remember you're a warrior.’

‘I'm not sure I want to be a warrior…Mother.’ I tested the word for the first time. It felt strange coming out of my mouth, but I think I liked the way it sounded.

Surprise lit Karin's face and pleasure that brightened her eyes followed it. She got a little...okay, more than a little, emotional. This was the first time Sookie had used an endearment with her and it had been Mother. She warmed to her core and enjoyed the moment as long as she could, then did what all mothers did. ‘Nonsense!’ she scoffed at her future Progeny. ‘You’ve been telling me for more than a month you want this life. That you're ready for these changes. Did you think someone was going to just hand you a perfect little life and you'd slide into it with no difficulty? That’s foolish, love.’ she reached out to stroke Sookie's hair. She’d been harsh, but she’d had to be. 

Frustrated tears pricked the corners of my eyes. ‘Damnit…’

Karin softened when she saw them. Sookie was a grown woman, but in so many ways what she'd been through had made her vulnerable and childlike. And besides all of that, no one really outgrows needing their mother. ‘This is your choice, Sookie. This day, right now, is where you make your choice. Do you want to be a Vampire or not? You have to fight, for what you want. You have to go out there and take it, because no one is going to give it to you, my darling. I'll help you. I'll fight beside you. I'll protect and care for you, but I can’t grasp a life and hold onto it for you.’ she said, sincerely.

I buried my face in her shoulder and hugged her tight. It felt so good to have someone reassure me about what I was capable of. Not only that, but for the offer of support in my decisions as well. It felt like family and I liked it a lot. ‘Well, let’s get started then.’ I laughed, untangling myself from her so I could call Amelia. I stopped in the doorway. ‘Um…Mother…’ I said trying the word again. ‘Am I…glowing?’ 

She looked me over for the first time since the blood exchange was complete. ‘Yep.’ She answered, with a laugh. 'Too much blood for sure. We’re going to have to hide you the next day or so.'

I grimaced at the prospect.

Fifteen minutes later, I had plans to stay with Amelia and Bob before leaving to go on my ‘singles cruise’ to the Bahamas.

*******

It’d been several days since completing the blood bond and as of noontime today, I’d finally stopped glowing. So, here we were on a crisp Thursday evening, one day before our departure with nothing to do but wait. I stumbled out to the swing on my front porch with my favorite afghan and tucked my feet up under me. I had intentions of packing but the glass of wine I’d had for dinner turned in a second bottle and this was the last glass from it. I assume that this glass was a delicious as the first glass I’d had or I wouldn’t be drinking it, but I was drunk now, so I guess it didn’t matter much. All I really know, is that I needed to relax. So, instead of packing, I was sitting out here burning a picture of my front yard into my memory. Karin had disappeared earlier in the evening and wasn’t back yet, so I was on my own. 

The events of the last month caused a traffic jam of sorts in my head, what with all the adjustments, rearranging, and changes that had been made. It all made for a serious case of nerves and I was having trouble keeping all of those things straight. I carried the notepad with me everywhere I went now. I was pretty sure, no, I was certain, I had relied too much on Karin’s blood to keep me going and I over did it the last few days. If I didn’t keep these notes, I wouldn’t know shit from shinola right now. It started when I couldn’t remember a conversation I’d had with Bill. It took me until this morning to remember he had asked me about the storm shutters. I lied, telling him they made me feel safer. With Jason’s place sitting empty, I didn’t want to worry about it all the time. He accepted that easily enough at the time, then Karin showed up and they’d taken off for the evening. After that, I started writing everything down. 

I’d successfully managed to avoid Bill for the most part while I’d been glowing. Having too much blood in a short period time will make you look like you’ve been lit up from the inside. Anyway, Karin kept him busy most nights so I didn’t have to worry about him often, but apparently my luck with that had just run out. He was standing on my porch.

‘Good evening, Sweetheart.’ Bill purred.

I jumped and wine splashed out of my glass onto my pajama pants.

‘Hey, Bill.’ I slurred a little. 

'How much of this wine had I drunk again?’ I thought sloppily. 

‘Wanna come and sit with me?’ I asked, skooching over and patting the open space next to me.

‘I regret that I cannot.’ He replied wistfully.

‘Okay.’ I said hollowly, taking a gulp of the wine.

‘I just wanted to let you know I am leaving town for the weekend. Danny Prudeaux will be keeping an eye on things around the house for me while I am gone. In case you wondered who was prowling around the grounds over there.’ He said smiling. ‘I would appreciate it though, if you would keep an eye on Danny.’ He added. ‘Don’t be shy to ask him for help if you need something, as well.’ He added.

I felt bad I was going to lie to Bill. He was the liar, not me, but I agreed to keep an eye out for him while he was gone.

‘Sure thing. Where you headed, if you don’t mind my asking?’ I slurred, then silently sang, ‘A lot of wine is mighty fine,' while I waited for an answer.

‘There is an emergency summit in New Orleans, this weekend.’ He answered.

‘A summit? Oh…’ I stood up, wobbling as I walked toward him, the wine sloshing dangerously around my glass.

‘Yes.’ He frowned, stepping toward me. ‘You’ve been drinking a lot this evening...’ He said, stating the obvious.

‘Yep.’ I replied, leaning in to brush a kiss across his mouth, ‘Goodbye, Bill.’ I hiccuped, fuzzily. Then, I turned away from him and walked into the house.

Puzzled, Bill stared after her. 

The door shut. 

He started toward it, but the porch light winked out. 

Bemused by the entire exchange, he turned away and left town. 


	14. Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill...never changes, really.  
This part was supposed to be with chapter 13. I accidentally published that chapter before I was ready.

***

Bill, had been unable to banish Sookie from his thoughts since the moment her wine warmed lips had brushed delicately across his less than two hours ago. 

'Where too, Sir?' the driver asked, pulling him into the present.

He absently dictated the address to the driver, falling right back to his thoughts.

Obviously, Sookie was inebriated, but even so, the kiss wasn’t something she would've done normally, no matter how drunk she was.

‘Not with him, at any rate.’ He assured himself again.

Stunned to near paralysis by her gesture, he’d been too late to respond with anything but silent astonishment. He hadn't said a single word, just dumbly watched while she drunkenly fluttered back into the house. Since then, the moment the door to her home closed and all during his flight, hope bloomed in his chest and would then wither under his scrutiny only to bloom again moments later. The exercise was torture to his peace of mind, but he was genuinely hopeful of her returned affection for him for the first time in years. It would in truth make what was to come, so much easier.

He 'loved' Sookie as much as he was capable of loving a human woman. Admittedly, it wasn’t with the same reckless abandon of their previous relationship, but he still wanted her with an intensity that was impressive after so many years. Be that as it may, much had transpired between them since the beginning and things for Bill personally, were quite different than during their formative time together. Yes, he wanted her, but there were things he was involved with now, that he wanted more. Or, to be fair, with at least the same intensity. So, he'd finally made peace with both his ambitious Vampire nature and what he truly wanted from Sookie.

He’d been unable to discover what, if anything was going on between Sookie and Karin. He was inclined to believe Karin's explanation of simple concern, but was suspicions by nature. There would be more time to devote to finding out if she was telling the truth after the Summit. He couldn’t fathom that the two of them were carrying on with each other since he took up much of Karin’s time in the evenings, but he did suspect Karin had given Sookie her blood last week. They’d taken obvious pains to hide it from him, though he couldn’t discern why. He’d always been curious if there'd been blood between them and if so, for what reason. Yes, he’d considered Karin was giving Sookie blood to strengthen her and to help overcome her struggles. If that were the case, it was dangerous and he’d put a stop to when he got back. He couldn’t have her strung out on Vampire blood even if it was evident she was better than she'd been in the few weeks previous. Besides, it wasn’t as if Sookie was alone and helpless. He was always just across the cemetery. If she needed blood, she could have his.

For now, he had other things to focus on and couldn't afford to be distracted with his concern for Sookie. The Karin issue would be resolved soon so, he let it go for now.

Considering he was responsible for the demise of the Old Authority and much of what occurred during the Hep-V war, he considered himself lucky to be alive. He got smart, laid low, accepted his punishment and when the time came, he did what he was told. In public, he made his ardent support of Mainstreaming known, as well as his loyalty to the New Authority. He spoke lovingly of his roll as Maker and then, as maker-in-Law (which hadn’t lasted long). Jessica and Hoyt had ‘joined’ and ‘separated’ inside of a year. He maintained the spotless image of a rehabilitated and reformed Vampire. He hadn't been given a choice about becoming Felipe's Regent in Louisiana. In the beginning he would have preferred not to take on the responsibility, but after some time, found he enjoyed the privilege it afforded him. He'd worked hard and his reputation was now such, that no one questioned his character.

To keep Jessica from spinning out of control after her divorce, he insisted she get on with her schooling. Jessica, having been home schooled by human parents, knew how to make the most of her study time and graduated from Vanderbilt with a PhD in Biology in an unheard of five years’ time. She was brilliant and she was going to make the two of them wealthy, powerful and famous beyond their imagining. When forced by the New Authority to Make Jessica as punishment for his role in the deaths of thousands of Vampires and human’s, it hadn’t set well with him. He now considered Jessica to be one of the best things to have happened in his long life. He’d have to make another Progeny in four more years and so on, in keeping with his sentence, but next time he’d get to choose. He hoped he chose as wisely for himself, as the New Authority had chosen for him. He had his eye on just the person. In the last year, he took all he’d learned from his Maker, his Queen, his King, his own experiences, and in a manner of sorts, had taken up the quest of his former Queen, Sophie Anne. If Sophie Anne would've had her way about things, Sookie would've been imprisoned and forced to produce a child for Sophie-Anne’s personal consumption year after year.

'It was funny how things worked out.' Amused he smirked, 'She would've been sorely disappointed in that endeavor.'

Sophie-Anne may have been a brilliant queen, but she’d never been very intelligent and he knew that fact had led to her ultimate demise.

Knowing this, was his main motivation in insisting Jessica educate herself to her full potential.

As a human female, Sophie-Anne had been uneducated in anything one would find useful outside of a ladies drawing room. As a Vampire, she received a minimal amount of traditional education in order to remain competitive in business. However, as a female born in a different era, she was flighty and unstudious. She paid no attention whatever to anything she found droll or without entertainment. Where Sophie-Anne had truly excelled was politics. She was brilliant at navigating the world of Vampire and Human politics. She could convince anyone to do anything and had been an unmatched negotiator when necessity required a compromise. She'd been the most powerful, most sought after Vampire in the United States despite the absence of a real education, until Hurricane Katrina. Ultimately, Sophie-Anne’s lack of formal education, combined with the injuries she’d sustained during the explosion at Rhodes and the disastrous fall out from Hurricane Katrina, were her downfall. Like many old Vampires she never trusted or had a head for modern technology. Because of this, she’d been unable to embrace new concepts in business, finance, or real-estate, so she lost deals to other territories. When the money began to dry up, she taxed her Sheriff’s heavily to replenish her coffers. She’d been easy pickings for the ultra-wealthy Vampire Felipe de Castro, who based in Las Vegas, was now the King of Nevada, Arkansas, and Louisiana. Bill suspected before long, Felipe would attempt to move on Texas. If he did and won, it would make him the most powerful Vampire in the United States. Bill resolved to be ready for it when it happened. He wasn’t going to be at the mercy of the Monarchy, the Authority, the Karaftu, the United States Government or anyone for much longer, including the United States Military.

He had a plan and wasn’t going to be deterred from it.

Bill learned a great deal about Vampire politics during his homicidal reign of destruction at the Authority and the unfortunate Hep-V war that followed. The most shocking, being the fact the United States Military hadn’t given the Vampire Monarchy a choice about Mainstreaming. They’d developed weapons and tactics to balance the power gap between the species. As a natural consequence to the US Military mandate of Mainstreaming, a new regime was birthed in the Vampire Authority. The choices offered to Vampire kind by this Authority were to Mainstream or be eradicated, (which as could be expected, didn’t sit well with the Vampire Goddess, Lilith). The public face of the Authority, became the Public Relations machine The Vampire League of America. The VLA sold the idea of Mainstreaming to the American public through the miracle of Tru Blood and Vampires made themselves known to humans through the Great Reveal.

Bill, unlike most of the Vampire population of the United States was a vocal advocate for the concept of Mainstreaming. He espoused to the depths of his long since departed soul, that Mainstreaming was the future and not just for Vampires, but the entire world. Bills conviction for Vampire’s taking their place in society through Mainstreaming was so strong, he’d taken it upon himself to keep the idea alive (even after that little incident with the Authority and an incurable disease...religion really was the Devil). 

The most critical thing he’d learned during the last fifteen years was the importance of evolution, progress, and the ability to embrace both. With this knowledge and Jessica’s help, he was going to change the current reality and then the future. If Sophie-Anne had recovered and maintained her Kingdom he may have eventually been able to bring her to these conclusions, but it was unlikely. The recent past had been like a perfect storm to bring about the exciting new developments he’d worked so hard on. At times, he couldn’t help but consider the past and know that he was truly carrying out the destiny that Lilith had set forth for him. His rational brain knew now that religion was subterfuge and that Lilith wasn’t real, but the way in which the Universe continued to order itself for him, made him wonder what was.

Frequently, he had to remind himself to stick to facts, or he’d lose himself in the daydream of becoming a God, once again. Right now, the facts were, that Hep V had ensured there was always going to be a need for NeuBlood, especially now that it carried the antibodies for managing the Hep-V virus. Bill knew that Hep-V could be eradicated, but he also knew that there wasn’t a profit in curing disease and Yokonomo now had the means to force every Vampire in the world to their product…because of him. He was going to take that power back from Yokonomo and turn it into an untouchable kingdom for Jessica, himself, and any of his subsequent Progeny, but they wouldn't be forced on him by the Authority.

The constant issue the Authority dealt with, was Vampires being Vampires. They continued to spread the Hep-V virus, because the old argument still held true. Sure, NeuBlood, much like its predecessor Tru Blood would keep you alive, but it could never fully take the place of fresh blood taken from the vein of a warm body. So, there were occasional outbreaks of Hep-V positive, rogue Vampires, rampaging through small towns. One day soon, he'd unveil his solution for this problem and his subsequent absolution would follow. There'd be freedom and his power would be such that he’d be unstoppable. Vampires and humans alike would demand what he could give them and he would give it to them. When it was time, he'd take what he wanted and no one would be able to deny him. Not the Military, the New Authority, the Karaftu, or even Sookie herself.

He’d pulled the small glass vial he’d being fingering all during the cab ride from his suit pocket and pondered his next steps. He glanced down at the small object in his hand. The sun gold stands of blond hair inside, glinted in the light from the streetlamps as the cab passed through the streets of downtown Dallas. Hidden in among the shadows of sky scrapers in the sprawling city, some of the largest corporate medical labs in the world conducted business. Including the Yokonomo Corporation itself. Bill had kidnapped the scientist who’d developed Tru Blood for Yokonomo several years ago and had force glamored the science from him. When Jess graduated, Bill set up a dummy corporation, bought her a lab and a staff, and put her to work. It was small and invisible, just ten others, but productive. It hadn’t been hard to entice the staff. They were all brilliant, more curious than cautious, and any misgivings they’d had, either he or Jess glamored away. Everyone lived and worked in the building. There’d been a great deal of success in the last eight weeks and now it was time to see if the science would hold. It was an exciting if nerve wracking time for both he and Jessica. They’d been through hell and now maybe they’d be able to clean up some of the mess he’d made and put the nightmare of Hep-V, as well as a few other things, behind them.

The cab stopped at a low, nondescript office building on the city’s west side, pulling Bill’s gaze from the vial clutched in his hand. Resolved in his decision, he paid the driver half the fee and told him to wait. If all went well, he could do what he came to Dallas to do and be out again before anyone was the wiser. He'd fly into New Orleans soon after and no one would suspect that he hadn’t driven from Bon Temps, just the way he made it appear.

The elevator dinged and the silver door of the putrid smelling compartment slid open. Bill stepped into the dimly lit, dingy hallway and made his silent way to the end stopping before a plain wooden door. It had nothing written on it to announce what might be on the other side. He turned the grimy brass knob and stepped into a rather pleasant reception area. It was clean, well lit, and smelled like lavender. A sleepy, if well-dressed receptionist looked up at him as he entered. She smiled in greeting. He nodded at her, saying nothing, but continuing on to the door to the left of her desk. Bill opened it, went down a clean white hallway to be confronted with another door. This one, steel with a key pad attached to the metal plate surrounding the door. He punched a 26-digit code into the pad and the door clicked open. He stepped in, closed the door and punched a different 26-digit code into the door directly behind the one he’d just come through. It buzzed and popped open. Heavy Metal music thundered out of the open sliver of door. Bill pulled the door open to reveal a brightly lit, stark white lab. As he walked into the room, he mused that the extra sound proofing had proved itself. He hadn’t heard even the creak of a floor board, let alone the cacophony of noise being made by the so called “music.”

He moved deeper into the room to find with surprise that everyone was working even though the music was astonishingly loud and NeuBlood bottles we scattered over every surface that wasn’t a designated work space. He approached a long table, at least 12 feet, that held a bank of monitors, a microscope. The barest hint of bright red hair was visible over one enormous screen. The tall, curvaceous, red head sensed his presence and glanced up. A smile split her incredibly lovely face.

Jessica's skin was a creamy pale that somehow reflected her hair giving it a slight peachy hue. She had a smattering of light freckles across the bridge of her nose and large liquid blue pools for eyes. Dramatic brows, worthy of an old time movie starlet arched over them, serving to make her face even more striking. She had strong, but softly rounded cheek bones and lush naturally pink lips. She’d been a beautiful teenager. Now, she was a Vampire and his only Progeny. 

‘Bill!’ Jessica beamed at him, darting around to him.

Bill smiled at her broadly and opened his arms to her just in time as she hurtled herself against him.

Jessica, had been quite the handful as a baby Vampire. She’d been nearly uncontrollable. He’d even left her with Eric and Pam for a time as he’d had no idea what to do with her. They’d had many struggles in their short time together, but he’d eventually come to the realization that he loved the girl.

She was his.

After he’d accepted her and she’d accepted his short comings they’d made amends and had been quite happy to be together, even though he’d released the girl. He squeezed his daughter, which was how he thought of her now, to his chest, and she laid her forehead against his. They stood this way for a time as it was their way to say ‘I love you’ then, Bill lifted his head and pressed a soft chaste kiss to the spot. When he was done, Jessica took a step back and smiled up at him.

Bill immediately held out his hand to her, and said, 'I’ve brought you something.’ 

Jessica looked down, frowned, then realized what it was. Her mouth popped open and she jerked her incredulous gaze back to her Maker.

‘Does she know?’ She asked, pointedly.

‘No.’ Bill answered, shaking his head.

Jessica, pressed her lips into a thin disapproving line, delivering the the silent censure, he’d known would come. 

She held his eyes with hers, then nodded once, accepting that it was, what it was.

Bill smiled stiffly and stroked a finger down her silken cheek, knowing he was about to make her unhappy again.

‘I can’t stay. I have a cab waiting.’ He said, explaining.

The thin-lipped grimace became grimmer with the addition of slightly narrowed eyes.

‘I promise, as soon as I can, I will come for a few days. I am on my way to New Orleans for the Summit.’

Realization dawned and Jess let go of the grimace.

‘I’m sorry. I forgot.’ She apologized.

She’d been so focused lately that time and details just slipped away from her. In the last week she’d had the bleeds three times.

‘It’s okay. I understand. I'm anxious to get back here to see what you will have to show me.’ Bill replied.

Jessica nodded, wishing that he’d said he was anxious to spend time with her instead.

‘We're ready. I know it’s going to work. When it does, we're going to need the bigger labs and more people. I have my eye on a few already.’ She said, her eyes glittered confidently.

‘I look forward to a full report.’ He smiled and pulled her to him. ‘I do have to go though.’ He said, and he pulled away. 

Jessica huffed an exasperated sigh and glanced down at the glass tube in her hand, ‘Bye.’ She murmured, distractedly.

Turning the vial in her hands she considered what she was about to do. Sookie’s hair lay in the accusing vile. She knew how Sookie felt about having her blood synthesized from even before the Hep-V war and that was just a little blood. She was going to fucking freak the fuck out over this. Jess heard the door click closed and turned her attention to it.

Bill was gone.

‘Shit!’ she swore in annoyance.

Sucking it up, she resignedly turned on her heel and stalked away from the door.

‘Well, let go make some Sookie clones.’ She resolved, with a heavy sigh.

As Bills car took him out of Dallas back toward the airport, his thoughts were drawn back to the kiss Sookie had said goodbye to him with.

He spent the next several minutes thinking about how their lives would soon change for the better and he vowed to reconcile with her once and for all when he got home next week.

But instead of the longed-for reconciliation, he never saw her again.


	15. Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Planning makes perfect

**Fifteen**

**Bon Temps**

All of Karin’s precisely laid plans had finally taken root and bloomed. This evening, after an eon, there was fruition. It had taken a lot of work, a ridiculously long time, and a shipping container of money, but she’d finally done it. The train has left the station and is underway. All she had to do now, was pull the lever and switch the track. These, and a hundred other figures of speech ran through her thoughts while she finished the last few things, before leaving for New Orleans. She was excited, nervous, and happy! Hundreds of years, dozens of failed attempts, but tonight, was the night. Honest to goodness joy settled over her. Karin the Slaughterer was going to free her family from the constant slavery it lived under because of Appius Livius Ocella, and it wasn’t going to take another 200 years either. Before the weekend was over, they’d be free. Giddy, joyful, happiness rolled continuously through her. It was a glorious sensation.

'What a great night!' she chirped.

Her future Progeny woke a little before dawn so they could 'talk' before Karin went to ground. While they talked, Karin noticed that Sookie appeared to be a little hung over. She had to remind Sookie that she’d been at Jason’s house packing it up, when asked about her absence through the night. Karin had gotten used to reminding Sookie of certain details over the last few weeks and it was probably a good thing she got drunk while Karin was at Jason’s. The woman had been soldiering on through stress and fear for weeks and the cracks it was making were finally starting to show. Karin knew Sookie trusted her, but trust wasn’t the issue. It wasn’t the plan, or transitioning, or saying goodbye to everyone she knew, or even leaving home. It was the things they couldn’t control that were taking a toll. Karin knew this, because these were the same things getting to her.

Now that Sookie was at Amelia’s, there was some breathing room. Sookie sent a text while she was down for the day to say she arrived safely so, they weren't completely in the clear, but she could see the finish line and it was a comfort. She sent some of that comfort and a strong, positive wave of energy towards Sookie, knowing it would help her through the next few hours, while she could slept.

‘Almost over now…just hang on.’ She thought, through the blood bond.

Karin picked up the notes Sookie left for her and ran through them. They were simple things, but Karin had a long night ahead of her after she was finished here, so she got busy. The porch was piled high with packing materials they’d ordered on line. After deciding it would be too conspicuous, as well as too emotional to pack the house in advance, they agreed Karin would do it after Sookie left for Amelia’s. Sookie, packed her personal things and they were ready to go when the shipping company arrived around mid-morning. It amounted to only a few boxes of pictures, a quilt, clothing, that kind of thing. Karin received text confirmation those things were already on The Boat sitting in Le Petite Pass, waiting on their arrival. When Sookie left for Amelia's, all she carried with her was a duffel bag. 

‘Perfect for a weekend away with friends.’ Karin mused.

They plotted a way to normalize the activity around the house, by Sookie smartly filching a few signs advertising, 'Renovations by Herveaux and Son's' out of the back of Alcide's truck, using them to falsely advertise that remodeling was happening on the premises. She stuck them in the yard and out by the road to throw off anyone who got too curious. Regardless of the subterfuge, she was certain someone was always watching now. It wasn’t Bill’s day man Danny, who was even at this moment parked in the cemetery with a pair of binoculars. It might be a spy of Freyda’s and if that were the case they knew by now Sookie wasn’t home. It just didn’t make didn’t make sense that someone else would be watching the house though. If it was someone working for Freyda, they would've glamored Danny for information at first dark and left already. So, it had to be someone else watching, and while that did make her a bit nervous, she just didn’t care. It would shortly be irrelevant.

Using her 'super vampire speed,' she worked as fast as it would allow, first vacuum packing, then boxing everything in the house that could be packed in this way. She emptied all of the food from the cabinets and refrigerator and unplugged it. She moved everything except the furniture, that she’d covered with sheets, into the attic. Sookie had actually done most of the work herself. She’d cleaned the house, called to make arrangements for the Utilities to be disconnected, as well as filled out change of address forms, cancelled the newspaper, made extra keys, paid bills, and prepared mail for Karin to send off to Beth Osiecki, her 'human' lawyer, (It wouldn't have done to involve Mr. C). So, she hadn’t left much for Karin to do except the physical boxing and she was done now. One of the last things she did, was pull the notes out of the pad Sookie had taken to carrying around in order to keep her facts and dates straight. She put the now nearly empty pad back in the napkin holder on the table where it usually sat. Strangely, they were the only two items in the house not packed away in the attic. 

‘It's almost funny how that worked out.’ She noted. 

She gathered the rest of the trash, then settled the wad of notes, 'just so' inside the top of the bag, then loosely tied it. Setting the trash on the back porch, she took one more look around the once vibrant, now ghostly looking house. When she was satisfied with what she saw, she picked up the mail and keys from the counter, flipped the light off, and as she walked out the door pushed the button on the door knob. She also slid the key into the top lock running the dead bolt home. Lastly, she pulled the shutter over the back door and locked it as well.

The house was relieved to find itself so empty, having gotten used to the silence over time.

'It's either feast or famine.' The house creaked to itself. 

The constant day and night activity it endured lately was off putting and it still wasn't sure about the shutters, but decided they did help with sleeping. Which was what it was going to do right now.

‘Ahhhh, blissful silence.’ The house creaked and sighed with pleasure.

Karin stepped off of the back porch, senses tuning into her surroundings. She couldn’t be sure, but she could swear she just heard the house sigh. Dismissing that as fanciful, she noticed it was totally silent in the yard and that could only mean one thing. She was definitely being watched. So, she did the only thing she could. She made a show of dropping the trash into the cans by the shed, then ran the mail down to the box at the end of the driveway. She smiled slyly as she closed the lid. Once she was in the yard again, she made a show of checking over the entire house.

Then it was done.

Finally.

‘Let’s do this thing.’ She thought, joy spreading actual goosebumps over her flesh.

Stepping through the tree line behind the house, she secured her bag, then sped away. Seconds later she knew for a fact she wasn’t simply being watched, she was being followed. She considered confronting and killing the Vampire following her, but she was anxious to get to New Orleans. As it was still early, and it might cause complications she didn’t have time for, she ignored the peeper and went on about her business, taking to the air. Whoever the vampire was, they were fairly young, because they didn't take to the air and soon left off of the chase.

She smiled smugly, as she felt the little spy drift away and increased her speed.

'They're waiting for me.' she thought, excitement making her giddy.

She wouldn’t know for several days yet how big a mistake she just made.

*******

Danny Prudeaux, as instructed, watched Sookie’s house from the cemetery all day. When Karin left a few minutes ago, she’d just 'blinked out.' He’d never seen anything like it before. Even though he’d heard the really old Vamps could blink out like that, he never believed it. He certainly hadn’t realized Karin was that old. Earlier in the day, he watched Sookie put a duffel bag in her car and leave. So far, she hadn’t returned. There was a Herveaux and Son sign in the yard, indicating that she’d hired Alcide to do some remodeling. A shipping company showed up after she left and dropped off a load of boxes on the porch and they’d picked some up as well. After dark Karin, dragged the boxes into the house. Then it was nothing but a flurry of activity that he could see through the windows. It looked to him as if she’d packed the entire house. She’d even dragged the washer and dryer into the house off of the porch. He didn’t know what to make of it.

‘It feels wrong.’ He worried, but he wasn't comfortable sticking his nose in Sookie's business so he stayed put. He was supposed to let Bill know right away if anything out of the ordinary happened. This was out of the ordinary. Maybe. The problem...Danny liked Sookie. It didn't set well, him being told to nose around in her business. However, he liked his job too. If he didn’t tell Bill about this the _least_ of what could happen to him, would be getting fired. Taking his phone out to call Bill, he stopped himself before dialing. 'What am I supposed to say?’ He pondered. 'I need information.'

He didn’t have any answers to questions that were sure to come. He needed to be able to tell Bill something more than, Sookie left with a duffel bag, and Karin locked the house up. It looks like they’ve left town. He could start with the obvious things. The mail box and the trash. He started with the trash. It didn’t take him long to find something. There were hand written notes in the trash and even though he knew it was a crime, he took the mail from Sookie’s box, bringing it all back to his small office at Bill’s. The notes from the trash were confusing. There wasn’t any rhyme or reason to them. They were to do lists and as far as he could tell, notes about what Sookie said to people during conversations.

‘It’s strange that she would be keeping notes like this.’ He thought. Furthermore, it was obvious she'd looked through them a lot. ‘They’re ragged.’ He observed.

Setting the scraps of paper aside, he flipped through the mail, noting the change of address form in the stack.

‘The hell…’ he thought. ‘Was she moving away? No. The new address was for here in Bon Temps.’

Flipping through the rest, he arrived at the padded envelope on the bottom of the stack.

'It's addressed to that woman lawyer in town. Huh...the address, is the same as the one on the change of address form. What the hell.’ He mumbled, out loud.

Knowing he shouldn’t, he did anyway and ripped the envelope open.

‘After I figure out what’s going on, I will fix it, and put it all back.’ He promised himself, dumping the contents of the envelope onto his desk.

Several sets of keys and a piece of paper fell out. Ignoring the keys, he snatched up the paper. It was a letter.

** Miss Osiecki, **

** Enclosed please find the master keys to Merlotte’s, **

** the King Fisher Rentals, Jason’s house, my house, **

** and the keys for the roll down shutters for both properties. **

** You should expect to begin receiving my mail as soon as **

** Monday or Tuesday this coming week. I will be out of contact **

** for several months, and will get in touch with you when I get settled. **

** I trust you in all things, and I thank you again for all of your help. **

** Sincerely, **

** Sookie Stackhouse-Merlotte. **

‘Sookie left town? Is leaving town?’

He was so confused. It sounded like she was leaving the state actually.

‘She, hadn’t said a word about this to anyone. Where is she now? ‘Should I…use her keys?’ he questioned himself.

Deciding he wouldn’t use the keys, that was just taking things too far and he knew without going inside Karin had packed the whole place up, he resolved she wasn’t coming back any time soon. Picking up the scraps of paper, hoping to ascertain where she might be going, he read through them again. Suddenly everything jelled, crashing into focus.

‘Oh my God!’ he yelled, understanding taking hold. THIS is out of the ordinary!

Frantically pulling his phone from a pocket he looked at the time.

'Two hours until the sun comes up. Bill can’t get back here in that amount of time...' Making his mind up quickly he decided, ‘I have to go to New Orleans.’ He began to put his plan into action, when out of nowhere a stunning Vampire appeared in front of him. Jumped a mile and leaving his skin behind, he swore, ‘Son of a bitch! Who the hell are you lady and what are you doing here?’ he’d demanded.

She didn’t answer.

He woke up several hours later, in his recliner at home, to the ambient noise of his wife, Terri Norris (now Prudeaux) making breakfast. The kids were climbing on him as he came to, with a yawn.

Confused, he thought, ‘I’m not supposed to be at home, I’m supposed to be at Bill’s.’

The baby was gnawing on his finger, while the two older kids were arguing about who was going to get to 'look at it first.'

He dragged the tired hand not being gnawed on over his face, then hoisted the ripe baby over the arm of the chair, kissing her on the cheek, and focused.

Terri’s other two kids loudly wrestled over an envelope. To get them to stop he said, ‘Here, give me that’ and took it. Standing up, he ruffled the oldest boy’s hair and went to the kitchen.

‘Morning.’ He said, kissing Terri.

She was putting more bacon in the pan.

‘Be right back, I have to change the baby.’ He said.

‘Already?’ Terri laughed, ‘I thought you were working all weekend. It’s dangerous for you to be out here on the full moon. I don’t like it.’ She called after him as he trudged tiredly down the hall.

He didn’t answer her. She was right, it was dangerous for him to be in Hot Shot right now.

'So, what am I doing here?'

He laid the baby and the envelope down on the changing table while he got her cleaned up. She flailed around while he was doing up the snaps on her sleeper, catching up the envelope in her hand. She waved it around and gurgled happily. When he was done with all of the god-awful snaps, he took the envelop, kissed the baby again and went back to the kitchen. The boys were sitting at the table inhaling pancakes and bacon. He should've known they were eating, because it was quiet. He put the baby in her high chair and she immediately began to protest. Danny set the envelop on his plate in order to struggle his daughter safely into the chair. It was exhausting. Who knew one tiny baby could be such a work out?

Terri came to the table carrying a pan, ‘What’s this?’ she asked, picking up, brandishing, then setting aside, then envelope.

He tickled the baby, then pretended to steal her nose to distract her from the fact that, 'Yes...you're in the dreaded high chair.'

Terri chuckled and flipped a pancake onto Danny’s plate, then used her spatula to slid the bacon closer to his seat.

She turned to go back to the stove to make some more pancakes, got a light swat on her rear end and a 'Thank you' then Danny sat down, picked the envelope up and everything that happened the night before crashed over him. He bolted out of his chair in a panic knocking it over. ‘What time is it?’ he demanded, startling the baby. The boys, just as startled, stopped eating and watched wide eyed and wary. Terri dropped her spatula at the clattering of the chair. Bending over to pick it up, she exclaimed, ‘Jesus, Mary, and Joseph, Danny! What the hell?’ The infant screwed up her face and there was a momentary pause before she began to cry. Danny was no longer in the kitchen when she stood up. He'd run from the table to their bedroom before she could even finish the swear. The baby set in to earnest crying and Danny could hear Terri comforting her as he grabbed a backpack and began stuffing provisions into it, starting with the pile of hand written notes followed by a change of clothes, water, a few granola bars stashed away to keep the boys out of them. He jerked his wallet out and yes, the business credit card was in it. He grabbed his phone charger, stuffing it into the pack trying to think of what else he might need, but the sounds of his daughters cries distracted him. He felt bad for making his baby girl cry, but damnit, he was probably going to lose his job.

Just then Terri came into the room. He grabbed her by the arms and kissed her hard, ‘I’m sorry! I gotta go to New Orleans. I have to be there when Bill wakes up tonight. It’s an emergency.’

He let go of her and brushed past her.

Terri followed him down the hallway. ‘Danny, what is going on?’ She demanded!

‘It’s Sookie. Have you seen my phone?’ He asked, distractedly while scouring the area around the recliner.

‘No.’ she answered. ‘What about Sookie?’ she asked ominously.

‘She’s in danger.’ He answered. ‘Look, I can’t find my phone. I'll call you when I can.’

With that, he slammed out the front door, leaving his entire family, except for the baby, stunned speechless.

‘Sookie’s in danger. What else is new.’ Terri gripped at the door, then asked. ‘Who wants another pancake?’

Before he got on the freeway, he realized that he was exhausted. He’d been on lookout duty forever. He was going to have to get an energy drink when he stopped for gas. It was already mid-morning when he finally turned south on I-49 to New Orleans. It was going to take about five hours to get there if the traffic was good. That left him enough time to get a room, get some sleep, some food, and a phone before all hell broke loose. At some point, he remembered he hadn’t put Sookie’s mail, back in the box.

‘Damn.’ He’d get Terri to do it when he got to a phone.

**New Orleans: Marigny**

Amelia, Bob and I were chatting away as the couple’s son, Felix played with Matchbox cars in the kitchen floor making enough noise for three children. The noise had been a joy to my ears 30 minutes ago, but started to grate on my nerves in the past five minutes. Even though the atmosphere in the kitchen was chipper, there was some underlying tension in the room. It was coming from Bob, not Amelia, surprisingly. Felix must have picked up on it as well because the more agitated Bob became, the more animated Felix became. It was as if they were feeding off of each other. I knew I shouldn’t, but I tuned into Bob for just a second.

'He's really annoyed with Amelia over money of all things!’ I thought, nonplussed.

I quickly backed out of Bob’s head. I didn’t need to know anything else. It was none of my business. To keep Bob out of my head I focused on Felix.

That was how I found out Felix was nervous about dinner. ‘Weird.’ 

I asked Felix about his cars, but before he could answer me, Amelia asked me what we should do about dinner. Bob excused himself. Felix stopped playing instantly and cast a glance at me.

Now it made sense.

‘Go out, or stay in.’ she asked.

I could tell Amelia really didn’t want to stay home and cook. She wanted to go out to a fancy expensive dinner to relax and visit with me. I also knew since Bob was stressed about money, he wasn’t going to want to go out. It was a conundrum, but I had an idea. Felix, after his initial reaction, had taken it in his head to ignore the fact his mother asked me about dinner and was telling me about his favorite blue and orange race car, to keep the peace. 

‘Wow!’ I exclaimed, ‘That's so cool! I love those red stripes on your blue car!’

His little face lit up in and adorable smile, ‘Wait till I show you this one.’

He turned to retrieve a different car, but I stopped him.

‘Felix,’ I said, stopping him, ‘Wait just a second. Come here.’ I waved to him. 

He came back to me and I pulled him up into my lap. 

‘Let me ask you a question.’ I said.

Felix was all ears, at my request. He even stopped wiggling and said ‘Okay.’

‘I need help with something.’ I said conspiratorially.

His eyes rounded and he nodded instantly ready to help.

'The boy is just happy to be included in a discussion about something.' I thought.

‘Do you think, all of us should get gussied up in our best clothes and go to a real fancy restaurant where we would have to use our very best manners, sit super still, stay quiet and eat lots of vegetables…’

Felix was staring at me horrified.

‘…or, should we stay here and order pizza with extra cheese and drink way too much soda? I really am having the hardest time trying to decide.’ I complained.

Amelia cupped her hand over her mouth so he wouldn’t see her smile, because that would have ruined the fun.

Felix, decided I was a crazy person. Leaning in close to me, using our conspiratorial voice he said, ‘I think we better stay here and eat pizza. Don’t you?’

He didn't say, 'Otherwise my dad is going to have a fit.’

I wasn’t done playing the game yet, so I said, ‘I don’t know.’ and shrugged. ‘I’ve been having a super strong craving for Asparagus and Brussel sprouts.’ I explained, using a confiding tone.

A scandalized Felix cried, ‘Ew! Aunt Sookie, that is so gross!’

The game was over. Amelia and I both started laughing and I said, ‘Pizza it is then!’ 

Felix slid off my lap into the kitchen floor and began playing again. He was happy and much quieter than he had been before. He ran his cars over my sneakers and kept up with the engine noises, but he was much more relaxed with the question of dinner finally answered. ‘Hey, Aunt Sookie, watch this. My car is going to jump the river.’ He flew the little car from my right shoe to my left shoe.

‘That was awesome, Felix!’ I exclaimed and prompted him to, ‘Do it again.'

Amelia rolled her eyes at me. ‘When you get tired of that, shoo him to me.’ She said, gesturing at her son.

Bob popped his head around the door frame and said hopefully, ‘Did I hear someone say pizza?’

‘Sure did.’ I laughed, ‘Better yet, I'm buying.’

‘Hey, alright! Thanks Sook.’ Bob said, and disappeared just as quickly as he had appeared.

Amelia frowned at me. I gave her my Super Sookie Smile and said ‘I'm really happy to be here and that I get to see y’all. It’s been way too long since we’ve spent any time together.’

Amelia knew this to be code for, ‘let’s not fuss over dinner.’

So, we didn’t and went back to catching up.


	16. Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *sings* Reuuuunited and it feels sooo goood...
> 
> Since I was asked about this by a friend, I will include it here also. I based Sunniva on a real yacht owned by the President of the United Arab Emirates. You can read about it here: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Azzam_(2013_yacht)

**Sixteen**

**Lake Borgne: Le Petit Pass**

At 590 feet, 'Sunniva' was more ship, than yacht. Of all of the things Karin received from Ocella’s estate, Sunniva made her the happiest by far. The first order of business was to formally change the boat’s name from Eliana, to Sunniva, but for all intents and purposes, The Boat was still 'Child of the Sun_.' _It now just happened to be spoken in Norse instead of Italian. Karin called her The Boat, for the pure joy of making snobby rich people cringe when she called the massive ship a 'boat.’

'Take your pleasure where you can find it.' She thought, smiling.

Sunniva was built over the course of four years, by the world’s best ship makers. She was designed in such a way, she was afforded near total freedom of movement. Sunniva's best feature wasn’t her opulent interior, or her light tight state rooms. It was her ability to maneuver in shallow water with little danger of becoming trapped during low tide, as well as, her ability to safely navigate deep water. Karin had no qualms about crossing oceans with her. There wasn’t a place they’d taken Sunniva, she'd been unable to navigate. She sailed right on as if she owned the water itself. Sunniva didn’t actually sail, she had engines_._ This was why Karin insistently called her 'The Boat.' She truly loved Sunniva the most of all her possessions, because it was home. Ocella would be insane with rage to know she now owned it, which was probably another reason she loved it so much. 

She hadn’t been aboard in the last several years and she was shaking with excitement and the need to be home. Her feet no more than skimmed the large encircled H on the Helipad when she was immediately dragged into a fierce embrace by an extraordinarily tall, translucently pale, willow thin Vampire. He pushed he nose into the hair at the top of her head and inhaled while squeezing tightly and lifting her off of her feet. 

'Missed you.' he whispered.

'I know.' she replied, kissing his cheek. 

When he was satisfied she was actually there, in their home, and he wasn't hallucinating, he passed her off to a tiny Vampire with skin the color of cinnamon. Karin slid her arms seductively around this Vampire and kissed her thoroughly, digging hands into her incredible hair that was so black and perfect, it shimmered blue when bright light shone on it. Eventually, Karin set her down and they laughed, for the pure joy of being together.

‘I hope you are both well.’ Karin said, emotion causing her voice to shake. ‘I’ve missed you terribly and Facetime is a sorry substitute for your presence.’

Looping their arms together, they moved as one into Sunniva's interior, answering questions in turn and emerging into a living area that was simple when compared to the rest of the boat. This room received the most traffic and out of necessity it was done in durable, yet elegant fabrics of earth tones and a lot of wood, glass, and brass. It was terribly 'simple' for Sunniva, but somehow still extravagant in design. 

A crewman arrived with warmed NeuBlood and served it while they talked.

‘Thank you, Brian. That will be all.’ The tiny female said, dismissing him.

When he'd gone, the trio piled onto a nearby sofa cuddling, as was their custom, to familiarize themselves with each others energy once again. Karin had been separated from them for so long, she couldn’t have forced herself to stop touching them for any reason. There were touches, kisses, hugs, more kisses. They’d been without the comfort of one another's touch too damn long. It was a trial not to skip immediately to the pleasure portion of the evening, but she managed it. There was still a little work to do.

‘_Just a few more hours...we'll never be apart ever again. Can't believe it's almost over…finally...finally...finally...' _the word skipped through her head, as she kissed her wife. 

She would give anything not to stop kissing her wife right now, but they were still on a schedule. She mentally sighed, letting the magic bubble of reconnecting burst. 

Pulling her lips from Nuri's lush mouth, she asked quietly, ‘We can still trust this crew?’ 

Nuri straightened herself, adjusting her clothing and shifted her body off of Reider's lap. ‘Yes,' she replied, 'Most of the crew you chose are still with us. The rest were handpicked by Reider.’

She pronounced it Ray-der, in her thick Romany accent.

Karin looked at Reider expectantly for his answer.

‘All is well.’ He assured with a warm, light, Scandinavian accent, stroking a hand through her hair. ‘The newest member of this crew, has been with us for two years already. We stuck to protocol. No family, no ties, no one who could be used against them as leverage. However, they’ve become a family to each other. They're a close knit group and that could pose a potential problem for us in the future. There are only a few shipboard romances. I know...you don't need to say it. However, you might as well try and stop the tide. We will begin to replace the crew soon. For now, they are well paid, well fed, and receiving many perks, such as health benefits. Health benefits are of extreme importance to humans now days. Nothing buys loyalty and trust the way exceptional benefits packages of full medical and dental, with vision, and all expense paid luxury vacations does.’ He chuckled. ‘We take particularly good care of them and in return, we receive absolute loyalty.’ He said.

‘So, there is no one, you are leery of?’ she asked.

‘No, Mother.’ He answered faithfully. ‘We do not feed from them, as agreed upon. They’ve been thoroughly screened. We’ve been careful to make them feel safe. They handle any disputes they may have among themselves and are unfailingly courteous with one another. They live together as a family in a floating palace. No one wants to ruin this, either for themselves, or someone else. All is well. We've come too far to fail over personnel issues. I was careful.’ He said softly.

‘Willa and Ginger are here already?’ she asked. 

He nodded, laying his hand over the intertwined hands of his Mother and Nuri. ‘Yes. I brought them home as soon as Pam left. Please, be at ease. I was diligent.’ He reassured her.

A long lock of his stick straight, silvery pale blond hair fell over his shoulder, its length hiding his face from her. When people met Reider for the first time, they were mesmerized by his ethereal beauty. More often than not they would compare him to Legolas. Karin reached to tuck the lock of hair behind his ear so she could see his beautiful face, thinking ‘I’ve missed this Childe for so long’ regret squeezing her heart. She imagined it was difficult for anyone to be separated from loved ones, but for Vampires it was doubly so. Vampires lived such solitary, separate lives and they only had each other. There was no way to fill the void of family absence. She ran her fingers through Reider’s hair again. It was as soft as a swan feather and cool to the touch. Leaning in closer, she stopped worrying and they soaked in the pleasure of being together.

After a while, Reider disentangled himself, pressed a quick kiss to his mother’s mouth, then Nuri's. Standing, he said, 'Go and be with Nuri now. She’s been anxious for your reunion.’ then left the room before either could utter a protest.

Karin nudged Nuri with her elbow, ‘So, you were anxious for me?’ she flirted.

Nuri laughed. ‘Reider is still a romantic. He’s been getting me through the endless waiting by reading me poetry, then distracting me with board games. He loves the Jenga. It will be good for him...and me, to have new distractions. I think he’s taken a liking to Willa already, but time will tell. She is reticent and presents a challenge.’ She laughed. The sound was soft and rich. Smiling seductively, Karin stood, tugging her wife to her feet. She pulled Nuri’s slight body into a tight embrace and lowered her nose into her incredible hair. She inhaled deeply and time stood still while she soaked in Nuri’s essence. She smelled pungently of home. Eventually, she gripped Nuri’s chin and kissed her so completely it felt like worship. Losing herself in the sensations of perfect unity and reveling in the fact that all she’d done was kiss her, a moan ripped it's way out of her body. She broke the kiss and Nuri's eyes fluttered open. Lust, heavy and sweet resided in the scant space separating them. Nuri grasped her hand, gave a slight tug to get her moving, then lead, the way to their rooms. Her eyes making promises Karin hoped by all the Gods she would keep.

She did...and when she was done, Karin made love to her wife until the sun came up.

Just before dying for the day, she assured Nuri, she was going to get a repeat performance first thing in the evening as well. 

Sated, lazy and content, Nuri laughed, curled herself around Karin and they slept together for the first time in years.

True to her word, Karin woke Nuri to a shuddering orgasm, giving her another almost immediately after the first.

When they finally emerged from their room, it was to find Reider on the main deck reading about the Summit in the Times-Picayune.

Willa was sitting opposite him, sulking and Ginger was so frightened she looked as if she were going to start screaming any moment.

Standing, Reider put the tablet down, ‘Good evening, Mother.’ He said embracing her. ‘Good evening, Nuri.’ He said, kissing her cheek. 

After the greeting, Karin said, ‘Ginger, please calm down. Nothing horrible is about to happen. You’re here for your safety. While the others wouldn't actually admit it to your face, I assure you, you're important to this family, so please relax.’

‘Well, if you say so.’ Ginger answered, looking doubtful, but she did sit back in her chair and quit fidgeting.

Ginger, was Fangtasia’s well...everything. Ginger was the crucial stitch in the fabric of Fangtasia that held it all together.

'Which, is why she's here.' Karin acknowledged. 

There was also the fact Pam couldn't get along without her, no matter how ridiculous the woman was. Furthermore, she wouldn’t have been safe if they left her in Shreveport. Ginger deserved better than to be left to Felipe’s mercy. Over the years, Ginger had gone above and beyond the call of duty to make sure all went according to plan at the bar while Eric and Pam had tended to the business of being the most prominent Vampires in Shreveport. She’d been the one to stay on top of the trends and fads that kept the 'Fangbangers' interested and coming back year after year. During that time, Gingers ‘look’ evolved right along with the ever-changing fads. Work life carried over to her home life and back in the day and she kept a safe room for Eric and Pam in her house.

That all changed when Eric left for Oklahoma.

After he’d gone, Ginger’s heart just wasn’t in Fangtasia anymore. She still went every day because it was all she knew, but she didn’t give all of herself to it anymore. She stopped bleaching her hair out to platinum blond years ago and now it was her natural dark strawberry blond. She wears it in the long beachy waves that are popular now. The darker color making her vivid, blue green eyes pop under sun-bleached brows. Once you get down to the marrow of Ginger, you can see how lovely she is. She has high dramatic cheekbones and a well formed nose that isn’t too big or too small. Her top lip is a perfect W and the lower is full and lush. When she smiles, which isn’t often, she looks like a high school cheerleader.

‘So…are you going to tell us what's going on?’ Willa barked.

Willa Burrell had been the human daughter of the Governor of Louisiana, Truman Burrell. Pam, in a fit of rage over Vampire discrimination had stolen the girl and turned her into a Vampire. Karin knew that Pam has regretted that rash decision every day, since Willa is a serious pain in the ass. She was of course going to make a good Vampire someday, but for the time being she was a mouthy little snot that resisted mentoring and needed to be put in her place frequently. Willa looks like a life-sized porcelain doll. Her skin, even before becoming a Vampire, is perfectly pale and smooth with a light sprinkling of adorable, pale brown freckles across the bridge of her pert nose, making her appear younger than she is. Her eyes are deep warm pools of brown with delicately arched brows over them. Her mouth, is a sweetly shaped, pink pucker that's accentuated by gently rounded cheek bones. Glossy, medium brown hair fall in soft waves around her shoulders, completing what is all and all a lovely female. All of this loveliness is ruined every time she opens her mouth and her atrocious attitude toward simply everything spews out. 

‘No.’ Karin answered the irritating baby Vamp, ‘You need to quickly understand you're not going to be informed of everything. Even so, you're going to be expected to fall in line and do your part. You’re going to learn to do what you are told to do, when you’re told to do it, without question, so you don’t get yourself or your Maker staked in the next several hours.’ Karin dictated, menace lacing the command.

Willa humphed displaying her displeasure and squawked, ‘Fine!’

Ginger shot Willa a disparaging glare and hissed, ‘Hush! That is Karin the Slaughterer!’

Karin smiled at Ginger’s use of her full name, thinking about how satisfying it would be to pull Willa’s head off and dump her overboard. The brat was family though, so she nixed the urge.

Eric wouldn’t put up with any of Willa’s shit and the rest of them weren't going to either. It would be a hard lesson when it came, but at least there would be peace afterward.

Reider waved Karin and Nuri inside to an adjoining room, ‘Let’s review this quickly. We’re going to have to leave soon.’

‘Everything is in place.’ Karin began. ‘We were at full go when I got here yesterday. No one, with the exception of Bill’s day man, is aware things are not exactly what they appear to be, not even Pam.’ She said proudly, ‘I’ve been fortunate that Pam has spent the last weeks utterly distracted with avoiding Eric’s phone calls and fielding every manner of request from Felipe. She isn’t in a very charitable mood. I guarantee she is going to shit a brick when everything is revealed. Just a warning, she'll probably try to kill me the first chance she gets.’ Karin laughed while she said it, but it wasn’t a joke.

Nuri and Reider looked alarmed.

‘It’s going to be fine.’ She reassured them.

‘I wouldn’t be so sure of that.’ Ginger said, shocking herself at having spoken out loud.

Everyone turned to look at Ginger.

‘Just…what’s going on?’ Ginger asked worriedly. Everyone ignored the question as Willa appeared behind her.

‘Why don’t the two of you go find something to entertain yourselves until we get back. We’ll explain everything then. Suffice it to say right now, you're safe if you follow directions. Willa, I know I don’t need to explain to you again that we don’t feed on the crew. I appreciate your courtesy in remembering this is my house.’ Nuri said, gracefully.

Willa shot Nuri a withering glare and stomped away in the direction of her room.

Ginger hesitated, then shyly said, ‘Thank you...for, whatever it is you're doing.' Her hips twitched back and forth as her small, hurried steps carried her away. As she went, she could feel herself relax. The last twenty-four hours had played merry hell with her nerves, but she knew things were going to be okay now. She had no idea what was going on or how she knew, but Karin was here and no one had tried to eat her. She didn’t like that Nuri one bit, but she wasn’t in any danger from her. Everything would come out in time. She just had to be patient.

They watched Ginger go and knew when Willa arrived at her room by the slamming of her door. When Ginger was out of earshot, Karin added, ‘Sookie actually alleviated a lot of my problems when she asked me to stay at the house with her. She’s been full of questions, as you can imagine and I’ve given her the answers I promised, with the rest to come this evening. To be honest, I’ve not talked this much in decades. I’m exhausted!’ Karin confided. Feeling guilty for complaining she added some praise, ‘She's going to be a valuable addition to the family. Eric told me once, she had the right temperament to be a Vampire. He said, “She’s ruthless when it comes to those she loves.” We just have to convince her to love us. She is like each of us in some way. Her greatest wish is to have a family. I'm anxious for you to meet her. We won’t regret her the way Ocella regretted Alexi.’ She promised. Karin, realizing she was nervous and babbling, reached out to hold Nuri’s hand just to have the contact, then remembered something funny. ‘Oh! I almost forgot. She has a fetish about tan skin. For the last month she’s been going to tanning beds and laying in the sun. She keeps insisting she won’t spend an eternity as a pasty, pale Vampire. All of her work has paid off. She is a perfect shade of golden brown. It's nearly as perfect as your skin tone Nuri. I didn’t have the heart to tell her it wouldn’t matter!’

All three of them laughed their asses off over the silly notion she’d be able to retain the tan.

When they regained themselves Reider got the conversation back on track, asking, ‘Tell us about Bill.’ 

‘Well,’ she said, squeezing Nuri’s hand softly, ‘Bill was always going to be a problem for us. We've knew it from the start. He had been easily distracted by me, but he is overly attached to Sookie. Considering we're banking on his obsession, it bodes well for us. As far as I can tell, Sookie hasn’t encouraged Bill in any way, but he's possessive of her nonetheless. It'll be a snap to maneuver him when or wherever the time comes...and, it will come. I have no doubts. We just have to be ready and hope it comes at the opportune moment. He left town Thursday evening and stopped by to see Sookie before he left.’

‘He is checked into the hotel.’ Reider confirmed.

‘Good. Thank you. It isn’t likely he'll present a problem to us beforehand, especially the way the schedule is adhered to. I waited as long as I could to leave Bon Temps and left everything where Danny, the day man, would be sure to find it. He'd have to be a moron not too, as he watched me for the better part of two days. Oh! I'm forgetting. There was someone else watching as well. A Vampire, I’m sure of it. Probably one of Freyda’s. That's why it took me so long to get here. I let whoever it was follow just long enough to lose them in the woods, then I took to the air.’

‘Do you think whoever it was will be a problem?’ Reider asked.

‘I don’t know, but I doubt it. I can’t imagine who it could be other than a spy sent by Freyda. If that's the case, she knows everything and we go to plan B. One way or the other, we will end this thing tonight. If all goes according to plan, Bill will barge in on our visit right about the time Sookie arrives at the airport. It’s the small one on the north end of the lake...right?’ she asked for confirmation.

‘Yes.’ Reider nodded.

‘Was the other thing hard to accomplish?’ Karin asked.

‘No. Our little spy came through in a big way. The boxes were delivered an hour ago.’ Nuri disclosed. 

'It’s all good news.’ She thought, taking a rare breath, letting it out in relief. She turned to Reider, ‘Now, tell me, is there someone for you these days?’

Nuri grinned, ‘She loved this game between them.’

‘Only you, Goddess…’ he confessed playfully, then added, ‘Actually, I'm dying to meet, Auntie Pam.’

Karin laughed until blood tears nearly ran down her face, _‘Auntie Pam! She couldn’t wait!’_

Nuri picked up the phone and called the bridge. After speaking to Captain Minden, they walked out to the deck, then the trio launched themselves into the air.


	17. Seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All in the Family

**Seventeen**

**New Orleans: ** **Hotel Monteleone**

Karin looked incredible...depending on who you asked. The dress she was wearing was gaudy as hell. Even so, it had been a long time since she had occasion to get this dressed up. Pam was eventually able to secure this suite of rooms for them, but it hadn’t been easy. She was probably going to hear about it for the next 50 years. For now, she stood in front of a giant full-length mirror, in her part of the suite, checking over her appearance. Her hair was curled and some of the ringlets were piled on the crown of her head. She wanted warrior braids but there wasn't time for that. So, she was stuck with the curls. It was decidedly Greek, but she didn’t mind it much. The ringlets were being held in place by diamond hair pins, a gift from Nuri, and a set of ivory combs Eric had given her for Christmas one year. Eric always liked it when she wore her hair half up and half down this way. The twisting mass of curls concealed her back, left bare by the icy pale blue ball gown she was wearing. The filmy silk was shot through with silvery thread and encrusted with sparkling crystals. 

She looked great in it, but ‘There's a lot happening with this dress.’ She thought, amused. 

Karin wouldn't have ever chosen a dress like this for herself. It was 'busy' to say the least. She wasn't one for a lot of make-up either.

She didn’t need it.

She wore some tonight though. Just a little mascara, to set off her pale blue eyes and some blush.

She considered her nervousness as she applied the make-up. She hadn't been in a real fight for the last several years. In fact, the last time she'd been moved to involve herself in battle, Bill Compton was responsible for it then as well. He was personally responsible for the Hep-V war, but apparently hadn’t learned his lesson. Now, she was forced to action before she was ready. Fortunately, circumstances what they were, it was working out marvelously. Nuri discovered some months ago Bill was inserting himself into the ‘blood production’ field once more. As a result, it would only be a matter of time before their family was in danger again because of his perniciousness. She wasn’t going to let it go this time. She should’ve killed him when Nora died, but she hadn’t wanted to deprive Eric of the pleasure. However it happened, his time was up. Bill Compton was going to get what was coming to him tonight. 

‘That’ll do.’ She said to her reflection. Examining her face, she picked up her phone and dialed Sookie, who answered on the third ring. ‘It’s Karin, how are you?’

‘Well…I'm doing good. How, ‘bout you? Second thoughts yet?’ Sookie laughed. 

‘Not at all!’ Karin laughed with hardy amusement at the idea she'd be having second thoughts. She was so excited she was trembling and asked, her voice shaking, ‘Are you packed, and ready to go?’ 

‘Yes.’ Sookie answered quickly.

‘Good. Remember to leave your keys in the car. Someone will pick it up in the morning. Did you remember to tell Amelia you were having work done on it?’ She questioned.

‘Yep.’ Sookie answered perfunctorily.

Continuing without pause, Karin instructed, ‘I have someone coming to pick you up at 10:15. That’s not long from now. Just walk out of the house and get into the car. The password for the driver is Reider. If the driver doesn’t give you the password, get back in the house and call me. You have the silver nitrate so make sure it is in your hand before you go outside.’ 

‘I’ll remember.’ Sookie promised, as Karin, talked over her. ‘The driver is taking you to the small airport on the North side the lake. From there you'll board a helicopter. The password from the pilot is Nuri. If the Captain doesn’t give you the password, DO NOT get on the helicopter. Do whatever you have to do to get away and I'll find you. You shouldn’t be in the air more than 15 minutes. If you are, text me. Questions?’

‘No, but It’s a good thing I'm not afraid of flying.’ Sookie answered, trying to laugh, but it was her voice that shook this time.

Karin paused a beat, steadied her own self, and asked, ‘Are your nervous?’

‘Only a little, what with the passwords and all. I'll feel better when we're on 'The Boat' and underway. Ugh, where is The Boat?’ Her Progeny asked.

‘It’s...best if you don’t know. If you don’t know, you can’t tell anyone.’ she answered frankly.

‘Well, that’s true.’ Sookie replied, ‘I'll be glad when this part is over. Do you think Felipe or Freyda will make a move before we can get out of here?’ 

‘Yes.’ She replied bluntly, ‘Felipe especially. He couldn't resist the temptation to scoop you up if the circumstance presented itself. Gotta go. Not long now. See you soon.’ She said abruptly disconnecting.

On the opposite side of the shared suite, Pam stood in front of her own huge mirror, encased in an ornate, gold leaf frame looking over her appearance meticulously. Since she wasn’t wearing the dress she’d bought for this occasion, she was careful to take a few extra moments on herself. This was an important meeting and she didn't want to blow it. Thinking about all the trouble she had completing the arrangements in order to even make this meeting happen, she lamented the time wasted on dress shopping. It had taken time she didn’t have to find exactly the right dress, but she’d done it. She'd come home with a deep purple velvet gown that could only be described as regal, gorgeous gold jewelry and perfect pumps to complete the stunning ensemble. So, she was especially annoyed when the dress box from Eric arrived earlier. Gasping at the gorgeous blue color of the dress, her pleasure quickly turned to disappointment when she took it out of the box. Granted, the color was glorious, but she wouldn’t have combined those crystals with the cut of the dress and the silvery thread shot through the fabric was just too much. All the 'extra' had ruined what was otherwise, a great dress.

She almost decided not to wear it, but he obviously wanted to see her in it. With difficulty, she set aside the sumptuous purple velvet and pulled on the blue ‘Barbie’ gown.

It fit like a glove and was truly the most beautiful blue, which was its only saving grace.

'If he wants Barbie, he gets Barbie.' she acquiesced, remembering that there is always a reason when he asks her for something.

Wearing her blond bombshell hair straight, it hung loose covering what the dress left bare. Ivory combs held her hair away from her face.

She loved the combs. They’d been a gift from Eric and she only wore them on special occasions. 

Pam didn't need make-up, but she loved it. Using a smoky lavender eye-shadow, she mad her deep royal blue eyes even more dramatic, then added a perfect liquid line and thick black mascara.

Finished, she stood back took it all in and declared, ‘I look fucking fabulous.’ 

While putting away the make-up, she pushed at the anxious flutter bubbling inside of her. She wanted to spend as much time with Eric as she could, but Freyda (she rolled her eyes) would be a pain in the ass during the entire visit and would probably end up talking more than Eric did. She hadn’t seen him since breaking with protocol and showing up to Oklahoma’s court without an invitation or even calling ahead so he could meet Willa. His eyes had sparkled with mirth when she’d introduced Willa to her Grandsire and explained to him who she was.

“That’s my girl.” He’d praised, her.

There’d been hell to pay for showing up unannounced with the human Governor of Louisiana Truman Burrell’s newly transitioned daughter in tow, but it had been worth it just to see the approval and pride in his face. She checked her lipstick once more, then picked up her phone to look at the time.

Deciding she had a few more minutes to kill, she called Sookie. Her friend answered on the first ring, her tone perplexed, ‘Hey Pam, what’s up?’ 

‘How are you?’ She asked.

‘I’m...good. Just talked to Karin. She's nervous, had to run everything down to me again. She's certain Felipe will try to snatch me.’ Sookie answered, which explained her tone.

‘I will kill Felipe if he even thinks about touching you.’ Pam countered, assuring her, the asked, ‘Are you...having second thoughts?’

Sookie laughed, then answered affectionately, ‘I’m gonna miss you, Pam. No, no second thoughts.’ 

‘Same here.’ She said truthfully.

‘There is always Facetime.’ Sookie added.

Pam realized she'd been so busy, she hadn't taken the time to really talk to her friend and she was leaving. Her chest tightened and surprising herself, she said, ‘Sookie, I'm…happy. I know I haven’t told you, but I am. Happy, that is. Listen to Karin, be safe, follow your instincts about people and Vampires.' her voice caught and she stumbled over the emotions she was feeling, but she got it out, 'I love you. Until we see each other again, Goodbye.’ 

‘I love you too, Pam.’ Sookie said, ‘Goodbye, for now.’

Pam hung up, swallowed the lump in her throat, ‘You pull it together.’ She pointed at herself, then quickly tucked her phone into her clutch and left the dressing area.

Opening the heavily carved double doors leading to the common area, she was halfway across the room when she saw Karin. Fury enveloped her, whipping itself into a tornado. Then pressing her mouth into an angry slash and exercising her famous iron will, she forced an air of outward calm. Standing across the room smirking at her was Karin, her sister...who she loved, wearing the exact same blue dress.

Mirth glittered in Karin's eyes, but she wasn't stupid enough to comment.

‘Well, that’s just perfect...' Pam said, with a defeated toss of her hand. 'It wasn’t enough for him to dress us up as Barbie’s, but now I have to be Skipper!’

Karin’s mouth twitched, with amusement. She thought they looked like grown up of versions of those perfect little horrors in The Shining.

'REDRUM!’ She almost said out loud. Then thought, ‘We should keep these dresses for Halloween.’

‘Are you laughing at me right now?’ Pam growled.

Karin smiled wider, barely able to contain her laughter, but wisely kept her mouth shut.

‘Fuck you.’ Pam grouched at her, sailing out of the suite.

*******

**Marigny**

Tears glistened in Sookie's eyes as she put her phone away, thinking about how much she really would miss Pam.

Using a tissue, I blotted the tears away, then changed the subject. Instead, I thought about the way Bob had compromised on Friday night and we'd gone out for pizza, instead of ordering it in while, I straightened up the guest room. Dinner had still been my treat and had gone well, but I'd been able to hear Amelia and Bob quietly fussing at each other after everyone had gone to bed. Amelia hadn’t been able to let ‘not getting her way’ go and even though they were trying very hard to keep it down, I could still hear them so I knew that Felix could too. Also, it was as if somehow, they’d forgotten I knew everything they thought about. 

This had been a nice visit, but I was glad to be leaving. I knew way too much about these friends now and I was uncomfortable being here.

Amelia had compromised with Bob by moving to Marigny, but now Bob was trying to force her to live only on the money that the two of them made, instead of dipping into the inheritance she'd gotten from her father. Bob’s point was, Amelia’s father had been an awful person and they couldn’t be sure of how he had made the money to begin with. He felt strongly she shouldn’t want to use any of it and that they should give it away.

‘At least, that was what he said.’ I knew better.

I knew the truth was, the money made Amelia independent and she didn’t need to rely on him. Amelia knew this to be the truth behind his reasoning as well. The marriage was doomed if they couldn’t work the situation out. Amelia loved Bob, but she had never had to scrimp and save to have her nails done at what she considered a subpar salon. This kind of thing was important to Amelia. As far as she was concerned, Bob needed to get over his issues with what she considered her money. Neither of them could be past their frustration with the other over the money long enough to notice the effect it was having on Felix.

I sure hoped they figured it out soon, because I it wouldn’t be long before it started causing him problems at school. He’d already figured out when he acts out, everyone focused on him.

Pulling my phone from my purse, I noted the time. I looked over the room, just to be sure...it was neat as a pin, then gathered my purse and duffle. As quietly as I could, I left the guest room, and crept down stairs to wait. I’d thanked Amelia for hosting me before we’d 'gone to bed,' making sure she knew I was leaving before everyone got up in the morning to catch my flight. I’d lied, telling her I'd be in touch when I got back from my cruise and we'd do lunch or go shopping and I'd tell her all about it. It didn't set well with me to lie to, but the situation is what it is.

Checking my phone again to see that it was exactly 10:15, I walked out the back door, pushed the button on the knob to lock the door and walked out to the street.

I quickly went to my car and put my keys under the mat on the driver’s side. My ride showed up as I stepped around the door, closing it.

A large, uniformed man got out of the limousine, took a single step towards me and said, ‘Reider.’

Nodding 'Yes...' at him, he came forward, took my bags, then escorted me to the car, opening the door and getting me settled.

There was a moment while he put my duffle in the trunk, then as we pulled away from Amelia and Bob’s home the window separating the front of the car from the back rolled down.

‘Ma’am, I have instructions to take you to the helipad at Lakefront Airport, is this correct? He asked.

‘Yes.’ I replied.

‘Do you need to make any stops Ma’am.’

‘No.’ I answered.

‘Very good.’ He said.

The glass went back up.

*******

**Hotel Monteleone**

Pam and Karin arrived at the 'Royal Suite of Oklahoma,' precisely at their scheduled time slot.

They were ushered unceremoniously into the common area of the vast suite and there waiting for them, were Eric and Freyda.

‘He looks incredible...’ Karin thought, noticing his hair immediately, a broad smile splitting her face. He wore it loose and long. It hadn't been this long in a good while and he hadn’t grown it for vanity or because he was too lazy to cut it. He’d grown it because he was in warrior mode. She immediately felt better about the prospects of pulling this thing off.

He was wearing an ultra-formal shiny black silk Tux, tailored to perfection and it fit him like a second skin.

Pam wanted to bask, drinking in the sight of her Maker, but she couldn’t. Standing next to him in a towering blue rage was Freyda, who inexplicably wore the same icy blue dress she and Karin did. 

Eric, unable to overcome the hilarity of the moment, threw his head back and for the first time in nearly seven years roared laughter until his insides hurt.

Freyda however, was unamused. In fact, she was so pissed off; she didn’t say anything at all. She simply whirled indignantly on her profanely expensive heal, while her perfectly coiffed ash blond hair flared out behind her, and stomped out of the room. She was able to take only two long strides before the screaming started. The Queen of Oklahoma hurled vicious insults at her scurrying attendants demanding that they ‘get out of the fucking way’ as she went.

Nonplussed, Pam drew a deep furrow and cast a confused glance at Eric and Karin, who happened to be bent double with laughter, practically weeping over each other, while chaos reigned in the back room of the suite. Every time another crash resounded off the walls, it brought fresh gales of snorting, squeaking laughter from them. Maybe it was anticipation or nerves or fear that was making her a bit slow on the uptake, but she finally caught on and began to laugh as well. It was cleverly done. Brilliant really. How else was Eric going to get Freyda out of the room so they could talk?

‘That was crafty, Eric.’ Pam praised, him with a chuckle. 

The pair laughed even harder and she realized they were laughing at her now. 

‘It wasn’t me.’ He guffawed, slapping his knee.

‘What?’ she asked, propping her hands on her hips.

Eric pointed at Karin, ‘This was all her.’ He said, wiping at his eyes.

She shifted, turned incredulous eyes on her sister and began tapping her toe on the parquet floor, bringing on the gales of laughter once more.

‘Listen, don’t be mad Pam, we only have so much time before she comes back.’ Karin cajoled. 

It was infectious and she found she couldn’t be angry over the prank. ‘I’m not.’ She said, and meant it.

Their laughter was balm to the pain of their long separation.

Fuck the dress, this shit was funny.

‘It was a good plan. Why didn’t you let me in on it?’ Pam asked.

‘And ruin my fun?’ Karin laughed.

Now she was annoyed. It had taken five days to find the purple dress.

‘Bitch!’ she grouched.

Eric walked to Pam and hugged her tight, and thought, ‘It’s so good to touch her.’ He'd been living without affection or personal contact from someone who loved and cared about him, for the last six years. He’d nearly forgotten what it felt. Crushing her tighter, he reached out a hand and pull Karin into the embrace as well. These were his women, Odin how he’d missed them. Eventually, he loosened his hold and stepped back to look at them. They’d each managed to turn the horrid blue dress into something lovely while, his_ wife_ looked like an over iced cake.

The screaming in the back room had lessened to yelling, so he better get on with the business of discovering why Karin wanted Freyda out of the room.

In order to do that, he would have to start with Pam. Pam was direct and to the point with him...usually. Karin was the chatty one, but only when they were alone.

‘Pam.’ He pointed at the chair behind her, indicating she should sit down, then gesturing at the other for Karin to do the same, ‘Tell me, how is Willa? I'm sorry not to see her here, although four blue dresses may have, ‘jumped the shark’ so to speak. Tell me about her and how it is going in Area Five.’ He asked, conversationally.

Pam expected this inquiry and she quickly gave Eric her thoroughly rehearsed run down of all things Area Five and Fangtasia.

Eric listened attentively, but couldn't help glancing at Karin, who was fidgeting, repeatedly.

‘It, sounds like everything is well in hand. I'm impressed with Willa’s progress. I'm also happy you’ve managed an ally in, Thalia.’ He added pointedly, bringing up her avoidance of his phone calls. 

Pam demurely looked at her lap to show her contrition. 

Satisfied with that, he turned his attention to Karin.

‘So, hellion,’ he teased, ‘Where have you been and what have you been up to?’

He noted that Pam actually stiffened, when he asked the question. He didn't look, simply felt her reaction to the question.

'Hmmmm.’ He thought, 'So, they're keeping secrets.'

‘Idiot!’ Pam chastised herself over getting her Maker's attention with her stupid reactions, not to mention Karin's! They might as well have a flashing neon sign over them reading, "GUILTY!"

Karin told Eric all about what she'd been up to lately, having rehearsed the speech a dozen times. She even memorized just the right amount of inflection, sincerity, or conviction. Her delivery was perfect, remembering to fidget, avoid eye contact, wiggle her foot, and tug at her ear, which was her biggest tell of all. If he didn’t know she was lying her face off, then he hadn’t been paying attention.

Pam, who’d been watching Karin all but melt down, then fall in the floor at Eric’s feet to grovel for forgiveness, began to add a tidbit in hopes of distracting her Maker from her sisters hopelessness.

He lifted his hand to stop her, his entire demeanor shifting from pleasant to predatory in an instant. ‘I can smell her all over you, Karin…tell me.’ He demanded sharply without raising his voice.

‘Shit.’ Pam groaned, and Karin flicked a worried glance to her. She glared back at her sister unsympathetically and shrugged, ‘I told you this would happen.’

Karin squared her shoulders, preparing herself for the next several minutes, then lied. ‘I’ve been staying with her, because...I miss her.'

Pam snorted, indelicately.

'We grew close during the time I guarded her. Occasionally, sometimes frequently, I go visit. I’ve been staying there for a few months. This is why Pam avoided your phone calls.’ she finished, spitefully.

Before Pam could protest Eric asked coldly, ‘What about the Dog?’ Knowing Sam hated Karin and vice versa. 

‘The Dog left her.’ blurted, just as coldly.

Pam narrowed her eyes at her sister and shook her head, promising retribution.

Startled by that news, Eric silently contemplated ignoring Pam, then demanded, ‘When?’

‘More than a year ago.’ She answered truthfully, then added, ‘More like two years, now.’ 

Pam balled her hands into fists.

‘This is why you are staying with her?’ he snapped.

‘Yes.’ Karin answered quickly, knowing they were running out of time.

‘What else.’ He demanded.

Pam shook her head no, threatening Karin silently. 

‘Be quiet, Pam!’ He barked, pointing a finger at her.

‘About fifteen months ago, her brother and sister-in-law were killed in a "car accident." She made air quotes as she said car accident. ‘It was a hit and run. They never found the other driver, or vehicle.’

Eric stood intending to pace, knowing instinctively what his _wife_ had done fifteen months ago, without having to be told. His heart felt like a stone in the pit of his stomach. Taking in Pam’s expression and demeanor, he noted that she was seriously pissed off, glaring all manner of vicious murder threats at Karin. Then, in a rush of understanding, he panicked, nearly shouting, ‘Is…will she recover?’ 

‘I don’t know.’ Karin answered, feeling guilt poke at her for causing him worry, then telling herself, ‘It’s just a little white lie.’

Eric noted that Karin, who was...entirely too calm, delivered this news without flinching. Before he could explore that, Pam tried to interject something, but didn't get the chance.

His _wife_ spitting demands, stomped into the room wearing a blinding red gown, made entirely of sequins, looking as if she were competing in the Miss Oklahoma pageant.

'That looks...terrible on you.’ Pam observed, not bothering to keep quiet.

Freyda glowered nastily gesturing at the door, her immense wedding ring on full display, ‘I'm sorry, but Eric and I have to go now.’

‘Look at that gaudy ass ring, flashing like drunken sorority boobs during spring break. Why does everything have to be so conspicuous and overdone with her?’ Karin wondered.

No one moved toward the door except Freyda, who abruptly stopped when the violent pounding began.

'Right on time.’ Karin smiled, quickly stood, turning Eric to face her, then whispered, ‘I'm so happy to see you. I love you so much. Never forget that.’

She hugged him tightly then, grinning from ear to ear, the points of her fangs peeking out out of perfectly glossed lips, eyes glittering brilliant blue, excitement rolling off of her in waves, she stepped purposefully behind him shielding herself from the room. Bemused, Eric stared at his maniacally grinning progeny, wondering what the hell she was about. Jerking his attention back to the door when he heard who was insisting to be let in, he understood he wasn't going to have time to make sense of it. Chancing a glance at Pam, he hoped to glean a shred of understanding, but she'd moved well beyond her earlier furious and was now mouthing threats at her sister. 

Eric, finally catching on that he was entangled in some sort of intrigue, cast a glance over his shoulder at Karin, only now recognizing the glint of battle lust in her eyes. 

His wife shouted over the pounding, ‘Let him in!’ then mumbled, ‘For god sake.’

He returned his focus to the door.

Bill Compton appeared instantly in the drawing room after being permitted to enter. Ignoring protocol and having utterly forgotten charm and manners the way he usually did whenever he was very angry, he scanned the room, sighted on Karin peering at him around Eric's elbow, and loudly demanded, ‘WHERE is she!’

Everyone turned to look at Karin for her reaction to this demand.

‘Where is who, Bill?’ Karin said calmly, feigning ignorance, but staying well behind her maker.

Everyone turned to look at Bill for his reaction to her answer.

'Excuse...me!' Freyda began, indignantly.

Bill ignored the Queen of Oklahoma, and barely in control of himself yelled, ‘Where is Sookie, Karin!’

Everyone but Eric and Freyda turned to look at Karin.

Eric, kept his eyes on Bill. Freyda, nearly wrenched her head off of her shoulders, looking for Eric’s reaction to Sookie’s name.

‘Bill…’ Karin began the lie serenely, ‘I assume Sookie is at home in Bon Temps.’

Eric, ever cool, said ‘Bill, maybe you want to be a little less dramatic and explain why you're here, interrupting my first family gathering in more than four years.’ 

Enraged, Bill gritted out, ‘Sookie is missing.’ He had yet to look away from Karin.

‘And why should we be the ones to know where she is?’ Eric asked, as if Bill were and imbecile.

‘Because, Bill reveled with a snarl, ‘Karin's been staying with Sookie for nearly two months. Last night Sookie got in her car and never came back!’ 

A bristling Freyda, already spitting mad over the dresses, was going to go nuclear any second over Sookie becoming the center of attention in _her_ drawing room.

The situation was legitimately at Defcon Two.

So, he did what he always did in a catastrophe. He lifted a brow at Bill and waited for him to take the bait, while he considered the amount of damage control this would need. 

Bill bit.

‘Karin…’ He said significantly, ‘Spent all of Friday evening packing Sookie’s house, go so far as to throw away her food and cover the furniture after Sookie left. She also mailed a change of address card and the keys for everything Sookie owns to a lawyer. The change of address is the same as the lawyers.’ He finished smugly.

Pam groaned. Eric flinched. Freyda, tried to talk, but Karin cut her off.

‘Why are you here talking about this now, Bill.’ Karin interjected before anyone could say anything, needing to keep this discussion on topic. ‘I was doing Sookie a favor.’ She shrugged, then added nonchalantly as if it held no more significance than swatting a fly. ‘She’s going to travel for a while. It's not big deal.’ 

Eric felt relief flood his chest, but it was short lived.

Bill dug into his pants pocket and pulled out the small ragged stack of notes Danny had collected from the trash and waved them at Karin.

She almost crowed with joy to see them.

‘How about this…’ he said, and flung the scraps of paper at her. 

They fluttered haphazardly through the air and Eric snatched a few as the fell and began to read.

Pam, having been on the clock since before Bill began pounding on the door, shifted into position on Freyda who was snapping her fingers and pointing at the scraps of paper fluttering to the floor.

Joslyn plucked them from the floor and handed them over.

Pam was ready, ‘Shit was fixin to hit the fan in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…’

Terror ripped at Eric's sanity and he whirled on Karin, ‘No!’ he roared through the panic, ‘Where is she, Karin!’

Freyda’s eyes went wide as she read. Shoving the paper scraps back at Joslyn, she reached for Eric. He brushed her away, continuing to stare down his Progeny.

Enraged, her mouth twisted into a sneer and she began working herself into a full-on bitch fit.

Absolutely everyone ignored her, even Joslyn, who having quickly read the scraps as well, turned her focus on Eric.

This in turn, fully shifted Pam’s attention on Joslyn.

Karin, ignoring Eric's demand for answers, hadn’t taken her eyes off Bill, ‘I don’t see how this is any of your business, Bill. This is between Sookie and me. You’re intruding here.’ She taunted, gesturing at the room. She went on, ‘The woman is none of your concern. She’s been nothing to you for a long time and you’ve been even less to her for longer.’ She pushed at his rage nastily, her pale blue eyes glittered with anticipation and challenge.

Just as she'd planned, just as she’d known they would be, those words were Bill’s tipping point.

While they settled into his ears, sealing his fate, she looked up at her Maker, love and pain shinning in her eyes and she told him Bill had given the order to burn the TruBlood factories.

‘Nora is dead because of him, Eric.’

Eric turned confront Bill over Karin's accusations, just as Bill, fangs descended, launched himself at Karin.

‘Tell me where she is you bitch!’ Compton screamed, hands like claws reaching for her.

Cold fury ripped through Eric's body. He deftly stepped in front of Karin to shield her and without a thought for the consequences, neatly tore Bill’s head off of his shoulders.

Bloody stringy remains hung in the air for a beat, then fell to the floor in a gush.

Freyda, having just demanded to know ‘Who the hell Nora was,’ watched in horror as what was left of Bill oozed over the floor, then began shrieking her head off.

Joslyn looked on in horror and silently screamed, 'Eric just killed Felipe’s regent! Fuck!'

Still in the furious grip of blood lust, Eric stood menacingly over Karin. 

She had the good sense not to be smiling at him. 

He wasn’t waiting another second for an answer. ‘You will tell me where she is.’ His command, he voice low and terrifying.

She gulped, taking a step back. He followed.

‘No.’ she said, 'But...' she continued quickly ‘I'll take you to her.’ _Then_, she smiled at him. 

Freyda screamed wildly, ‘Eric isn’t going anywhere!’ 

Ignoring his wife, Eric reached out to caress Karin’s shining face and slowly, like a prayer he said, ‘Tell me you didn’t turn her.’ 

‘I haven’t.’ she answered honestly.

The tension drained out of him, ‘That’s a relief. I really didn’t want to kill you.’ He admitted.

Pam, still on the clock watched the exchange, even though she was freaked out about Eric pulling Bill’s head off just now, 

realized Freyda was going to have half the hotel in here with all the screaming she was doing.

'We need time...a plan. I swear, I'm going to kill Karin!' she thought.

There wasn't time for a plan, they were fucked. Even if Freyda wasn't screaming the hotel down, she wouldn't be able to think of anything fast enough.

'Still...' she ground out, irritated as hell.

Stepping in front of her Makers wife, she put a finger in her face and said, ‘Shut the fuck up!’ In a tone that made it clear she was serious.

Joslyn, not fully understanding the situation, stupidly grabbed Pam by her wrist.

Pam smiled gleefully and in a blur of motion buried her other hand in Joslyn's chest, pulling her heart out. She had just enough time to show it to the bitch and toss it to the floor before she became a mound of guts alongside Bill. Freyda, completely lost her shit over Joslyn and her natural stupidity took over. Drawing her hand back to slap Pam in the face, was as far as her retaliation for Joslyn got. A split-second later, Freyda joined Joslyn and Bill on the floor, in what was now a heap of bloody ligaments and guts. The room erupted in a whirlwind of fangs and body parts. It was life or death in the small space and as could be expected, the oldest Vampires were the only living beings in the end. After dealing with Freyda, Pam positioned herself at the door of the suite. Her job during the melee was to bat attempted escapees back into play, while Eric and Karin did the wet work. The suite looked like a slaughter house and it had only taken a few seconds.

Eric surveyed the mountain of gore in the eerie stillness, while Karin rooted through the oozing pile of what had once been Bill.

She pulled Bills wallet and phone from the mess of scattered guts and dropped them into the sink on the wet bar. Then, reaching into Eric's pocket took his wallet and searched for his phone. She belatedly realized he didn’t have one and it seriously pissed her off. She removed his wedding ring angrily, then shoved the personal items into the bloody heap that was Bill.

Eric nodded proudly, seeing how it was going to happen. How he loved these women.

Karin rinsed Bills wallet and phone, then handed them off to Eric began washing herself up.

An uncharacteristically silent Pam, joined them.

The ball was beginning downstairs and it wouldn't be long before their absence was noticed.

With little time to stage the room, they quickly, swept through the suite eliminating any traces of themselves they could find.

Miraculously they were not drenched in blood of their enemies and were able to finish up quickly.

As one, they moved to the door and Pam said, ‘Take him and go, I'll cover you.’ 

‘No.’ Karin said, smiling at her. ‘You're coming with us.’

‘How…’ Pam said, gesturing at the room in annoyance, ‘I’m a Sheriff.’

‘Will you trust me for once! Just come on, or you'll ruin it.’

‘Why is she still smiling at me? Doesn’t the little freak know we're all probably going to die shortly.’ She smirked, the relented. ‘Fine...’

Eric had no idea what the plan was, but he wasn’t worried...'mostly.’ Karin just told Pam to trust her, which meant Pam really hadn't known and explained why she was so pissed off.

Making her decision, Pam didn't argue, just pulled the door open and held it while Karin and Eric, flowed into the hallway as if they owned it making straight for the stairwell.

As a generally unwritten rule, Vampire hotels didn’t keep cameras in the interior hallways, but they did keep them in the stairwells.

‘The security camera’s?’ Eric asked quietly, as they approached the door.

‘Taken care of.’ Karin replied.

All the security cameras were ripped from the walls. The only thing left were the dangling wires.

Reaching the bottom floor, Pam pushed open the security door, unsurprised the alarm didn't sound, and stepped into the ally. Eric lifted her into his arms, then all three of them were up and away. Karin led them south-east of the city, over the lake. The entire time they flew, Pam muttered bloody murder scenario's under her breath. Eric had no idea what it was all about, but it wouldn’t be long before he found out. Ocella’s yacht, or Karin’s yacht rather was ahead, sitting in the mouth of Lake Borgne between Chandler Sound. All her lights were blazing and she was a beacon, on the muted blue water.

No sooner had their feet touched Sunniva's deck, then Pam confronted her sister. ‘What the fuck was that, Karin?’ She exploded!

‘Pam, please calm down. It’s Karin. She'll explain everything.’ Eric said, soothing her. Then followed it up with a pointed, ‘Won’t you.’

‘Yes, I promise.’ Karin answered, putting her hands up in a be patient gesture, then said, ‘So, listen, Sookie isn’t here yet. She's coming by helicopter and is in the air right now. She doesn’t have any idea that, ugh... you…’ She stumbled, as Nuri, Reider, Willa and Ginger stepped onto the helipad, ‘That…um, that any of you…are going to be here.’ She finished, shakily.

Eric and Pam turned simultaneously.

Eric was hit in the chest by Ginger, who flung her arms around him and screamed, ‘Oh my God!’

‘Hello, Ginger.’ Eric said, giving her a slight squeeze.

‘I didn’t think I was ever going to see you again!’ she wailed.

‘Well, I’m here and now you have.’ He said uncomfortably.

He shrugged, trying to dislodge the slight woman rubbing herself against him. 

‘Cool it, Ginger.’ Pam barked. 

Ginger, reluctantly pulled herself away and wiped at her eyes.

She was surprised to see Willa and Ginger, but sincerely angry to see Nuri and Reider.

They'd never met, but she knew it was them.

Feeling completely betrayed, she let her sister have it, ‘What the shit, Karin!’ she demanded. 

‘What the hell just happened?’ he asked himself, struggling to replay events and feeling disoriented. Every nerve in his body prickled making him feel like he'd had too much fairy blood. ‘My _wife_ is dead.' he thought, dragging a hand over his chin, 'There's both of my Progeny and Willa. Reider and Nuri...I thought they were dead, or at the very least lost to us. My ex-wife will be here soon and there's Ginger. Why Ginger is here...? Okay, maybe I can....' his thoughts shifted, 'Why is Pam furiously screaming at Karin? I’m going to have to deal with that soon. As of yet neither of us have said hello to Reider or Nuri. Do they know in a few hours we’re going to be wanted for murder? This is a lot of Vampires to protect from the New Authority. Maybe they'll be happy with just me. Everything is…soon…everything is chaos... Not used to it being so loud… Pam and Karin are still arguing…?’ The cacophony rolled through his head making it ache and he rubbed at the spot over his left eye. 'Loud... Enough.'

‘PAM!’ he commanded.

Pam stopped screaming instantly and glared at him. She was hella annoyed, but silent.

‘Say hello.’ He instructed, in a calm, pleasant voice, gesturing to Nuri and Reider.

Her nostrils actually flared.

She took a breath. 'Huh...' Forcing himself to focus, while giving Pam a minute to pull it together, he went to Reider and embraced him. ‘Fancy seeing you here.’ He smiled.

Reider beamed at his Grandsire, 'It's good to see you again.' he offered.

Eric turned to Nuri and kissed her cheek. ‘I'm happy to see you again.’ He said to her. ‘This is quite the surprise.’

'I'm pleased to see you again as well.' Nuri, murmured, politely, grateful for the quiet.

An unabashed Pam said, ‘Sorry for my rudeness. Hello, I'm...happy to meet you, I’m Pam Ravenscroft.’ She scowled her introduction at them at them, while banking her rage momentarily.

Reider and Nuri echoed her greeting cautiously as they'd been warned about this Vampire.

‘Nuri, how is it we've never met.’ Pam asked, casting an accusing glare at Karin.

‘Yeah, who are these guys?’ Willa asked, rudely interrupting.

Karin ignored Willa and attempted to lay a hand on Pam’s shoulder.

She sidled out of reach, unwilling to be soothed. She wanted answers. ‘We’re all in deep shit and it’s your fault, so Explain!’ She hurled at her sister. 

‘There isn’t time for an explanation right now.’ Karin answered her, begging for understanding and patience. ‘Sookie is going to be here any minute. Can’t you hear it? Please go inside.’ She urged. ‘Nuri, take them downstairs…please.’ She instructed, a little panicked when no one moved. She hadn’t spent any time figuring out how to help this part of the mission go along smoothly. She had counted on high emotions, but nothing like this. ‘Please…’ She pleaded with Eric, ‘I know it's going to be hard for you, but she isn’t expecting 'all of us' and she isn’t prepared to see _you,_ at all.' She pointed at him. 'I have to finish telling her everything, then you can see her. I'm asking you to please trust me.’

‘Oh sure…she wants us to trust her now.’ Pam wise cracked.

Chaos reigned in Eric’s thoughts while while the helicopter got closer. Sure, he’d been sitting in a chair daydreaming about seeing her for the last six or seven years, but dreaming something and having it happen were two different things. He absolutely needed more than a few minutes to get used to the idea of seeing her. He finally allowed that what Karin was asking them to do was the right thing. Karin needed to deal with telling Sookie he was here and he needed to deal with...everything else. Making up his mind, he smiled at Karin and nodded his agreement. While he'd been thinking it through, he couldn’t help but notice Karin had been physically unable to stop smiling. In fact, come the think of it, during tonight's entire scenario, even while Pamela was screaming at her, Karin screamed back with gusto and huge smile plastered on her face. He’d thought she was simply baiting her sister, but no, she was radiantly happy and didn’t seem to be worried about anything except Sookie’s reaction to all of them being there.

'We're not on Sunniva for the sun, after all.' he concluded, but decided he didn't care and got happy.

Forthwith, he grabbed Pam and hugged the stuffing out of her. Satisfied that she’d been sufficiently hugged, he pulled away to give her a big wet smacking kiss on the mouth.

She resisted his lips sourly, cringing away from him.

‘Come on, you mean ass bitch,' he boomed affectionately, 'Let’s go find out what the hell is going on, while Karin tenderizes Sookie. Lead on Nuri.’ 

Pulling her along behind, Pam laughed because she couldn’t help herself.

‘Thank you.’ Karin mouthed at him, grinning.

When he got to Willa he stopped, wrapping her up in a quick embrace, startling her. He laid an exuberant kiss on her cheek then set her down.

‘Welcome to the family! Stop being a brat.’ He said, giving her the eyebrow that said, 'I mean business,' but patted her on the head, ruining it.

She scowled at him as if to say, 'Not likely.'

‘Ginger…It’s good to see you! I like your hair this way.’ He said, swatting her on the ass.

Ginger's mouth fell open, 'You do?' 

He nodded and gave Pam's arm a jerk to get her moving again, 'Let's go children.' he called, happily, hustling to keep up with Nuri.

Coming to a set of stairs, Reider gestured for Nuri to go down before him. Eric did the same with Willa, Ginger, and then Pam. Pam was halfway down the stairs when she stopped and turned back to him blocking his way down. Tilting her face up to his Pam asked in her usual blasé tone, ‘Did you have to pull Bill’s head off?’ 

‘Yes.' he answered bluntly, bending down to drop a kiss on the tip of her nose. 'I deeply regret the last time Karin wanted me to kill someone and I didn't. Bill needed killing.’ 

She nodded once and continued down the stairs.

The passageway emptied into a family room or sorts. It was an incredible, visually stunning family room, but a family room none the less. The sofa Reider and Nuri were sitting on had easily cost fifteen thousand dollars and there were five of them in the room. A gigantic television dominated an entire wall and several mahogany tables, polished to gleaming perfection, were scattered throughout. The tables held any manner of board game you could hope to play, already set up on them. One only had to see Sunniva to understand why Ocella had been so completely taken with Freyda. Eric and Pam had obviously been on board Sunniva previously and were used to its opulence. Ginger, however thought the décor at Olive Garden was fancy, and as it was the first time she’d been in this room, stood open mouthed and as speechless as Willa, who couldn't take her eyes off the enormous television on the wall. It had to be eight feet long and they'd immediately began arguing over who was going to get to hold the clicker. Willa won when she brandished her fangs at Ginger. Eric and Pam sat down and with Nuri and Reider and left Ginger and Willa to the television.

Just as Nuri began to explain what was going on, the porter came in and asked if anyone wanted refreshment.

Drinks were ordered and having tired of their bickering, Nuri sent Willa and Ginger to their rooms.

Reveling in the silence, drinks were consumed without conversation.

When they were done, Eric listened half-heartedly while Nuri and Reider took turns explaining their rolls in the evenings adventure. Questions about security cameras, three identical dresses, how Ginger’s absence would be explained, were answered. It was also explained not only were Eric and Freyda dead, but so were Karin, Pam, and Willa.

‘The plot thickens.’ Pam mused, not liking any of it. She especially didn’t like being dead. She liked her job. She liked her independence. She liked her girlfriend. Eric, laughing at something Reider said, reached out to pull her across the sofa and cuddled her up next to him. She stopped brooding and snuggled, because she liked this. She'd have to be content and let things be for a while. He squeezed her again and she wiggled a bit tighter into the crook of his arm.

‘UmmMmmuum!' he sighed drifting and thinking, 'I missed her. It's good to be home...'

Pam was his favorite, but that was a secret. It had ripped part of his being away when he had to leave her. It scarred her as well, but she seems to be thriving and in control of her life. He hoped she would get past her anger at Karin soon, because he knew even if she didn’t, that part of her life was over. She'd just asked a pertinent question, but he was only half tuned in to the answer because he was listening to Karin give Sookie the long version of their family history. The first time Sookie spoke, was like a thunder bolt to his chest and he was now using Pam to anchor him to the couch. There were questions he should be asking Nuri, but at the moment he was too distracted by the tremor in Sookie’s voice.

'Why would Karin be giving her the complete and unabridged family history right now?' he wondered, 'And why did she keep Nuri and Reider a secret from them all of this time?'

The room grew silent and the four of them listened while Karin told Sookie the story of Reider...every sordid detail.

They listened for a long time, Eric having gotten lost in his own thoughts, when Nuri and Reider suddenly got up to go and meet Sookie. 

When they’d gone, he turned to Pam and asked, ‘So, where are we going?’

‘Belize.’ She replied.

‘Thank fuck.’ He said, pulling her closer still.


	18. Eighteen

**Eighteen**

**Sunniva: Forty-Five Minutes Ago **

Karin held to door of the helicopter open for me while I gingerly stepped to the deck of the enormous 'ship' it landed on. My hair, whipped around my head like it was caught up in a tornado, making it difficult for me to manage the steps and I belatedly wished I'd worn it in a ponytail. Karin took my hand and helped me while my duffle was deposited at her feet. I didn't see by who. I was safely on the deck now and used both hands to hold my hair while we watched the helicopter lift off, waiting until I didn't have to yell to speak.

When it was over the water, turned and yelled anyway, flinging my arm wide to indicate the entire ship. ‘Karin, it isn’t a boat! It’s a ship!’ 

‘I know! Isn’t she amazing! Welcome aboard. Her name is Sunniva. It means Child of the Sun.’

I blinked at her stunned, ‘It couldn’t be more perfect.’ I thought, then squealed, ‘Just look at it!’

‘This is going to be my home.’ I thought, squealing happily.

She took my hand, ‘Come on, let’s go inside. You hungry?’ She asked, pulling me after her.

‘I could eat.’ I said, ‘You have PBJ?’

‘Let’s go find out.’ Karin grimaced, hoping there wasn’t. The stuff smelled foul.

Getting my hair under control, patted into place and out of my eyes, Karin slid open a door and brought me inside. I went bug-eyed. Honestly, I couldn’t say if I’d ever seen anything so fancy in my life. Not even when Amelia talked me into going to the Parade of Homes in New Orleans. I tried, but I couldn’t look at everything all at once while Karin pulled me through the ship’s interior. Traditionally Vampires aren't so 'touchy.' It always surprised me when Karin touched me familiarly. When I’d asked her about it, she’d told me they were only that way with anyone who wasn’t family. I’d liked that answer. We arrived in a room that was bigger than the entire bottom floor of my house and it was on a boat. My mouth dropped open. I thought the other rooms I'd been pulled through were fancy. The only word for the room was opulent.

I’d learned from my word of the day calendar that opulent, meant ultra-fancy.

The ceiling in this room captured all of my attention immediately. It looked like a honeycomb.

‘It’s real gold leaf in those combs.’ I thought, stunned, unable to pull my eyes away from it.

A crewman came in and had a short conversation with Karin. She handed him my purse and duffle, explaining that 'Brian' was going to take them to my rooms. 

I collapsed onto a chair, nodding at her not taking my eyes away from the ceiling. 

‘There's more to the room.’ She teased. ‘Just so you know.’ 

Finally dragging my eyes away from the ceiling, I glanced through the rest of the room.

'Sure enough, there's more to it.' I gasped.

A brass cart held a small buffet of fruit and finger type food and a pitcher of sweet tea. It was assembled next to a group of furniture, one of three, arranged as conversation area’s.

I descended on the cart, making a plate out of a few strawberries and cheese sandwiches and poured myself a glass of the tea.

Going back to my chair I took a healthy gulp of the tea. ‘Oh my God.’ I breathed, flicking an unbelieving glance at the glass.

I don’t know if people know this or not, but making sweet iced tea is an art form. You don’t just begin haphazardly dumping tea and sugar in a pitcher of water and hope for the best.

It's a process with strict, water, tea, sugar ratio guidelines. This…was perfect tea. I’d never had tea this perfect. Not even Gran made tea this perfect. 

‘Sorry, Gran.’ I apologized silently.

While I gloried in a glass of tea, Brian reappeared carrying a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

Confused, I pointed at the buffet, ‘Thank you, but there was plenty here. I made due.’ I said, politely and blushed. 

He smiled sweetly at me and said, ‘Miss wished for a PBJ.’ He explained setting it down in front of me, then asked formally, ‘Can I bring you anything else?’

‘So, this was how it's going to be.’ I realized.

‘No, thank you.’ I said, taking a bite as not to be rude.

It was delicious. Amazing actually. It wasn’t Skippy and Smucker’s that was for damn sure. The simple, but delicious food, was doing wonders for my anxiety. Even if it was a gourmet PB&J.

Getting here, to this moment had been nerve racking. Seeing this ship sitting in the water and then the inside it was overwhelming. PBJ and Sweet tea, was normal and just what I needed, especially now. The Boat began moving and my insides did a flip. This was it, the true first step. Karin sat amicably beside me, letting me adjust without trying to talk me through it. I liked this about her. She never pushed, just gave me time to puzzle through my emotions and let me come to her. She was right there if I needed her.

‘That’s the way all good moms are.’ I quoted, Tara.

In the distance, the lights of New Orleans began to slip quickly away. Everything I knew went with them. Taking my tea, I went to the window to watch. Karin came to stand with me. 

‘We’ll be back someday.’ She said.

‘I know.’ I replied, wiping away the tear sliding down my cheek.

We didn’t talk, just watched until the boat turned south and the lights disappeared from view.

I stepped away from the window when I was ready, took a shaky breath and asked, ‘So, how did it go this evening? Was it a good visit?’ 

'Everything went exactly the way I planned for it to go. Not a single hitch, problem, or hick-up.’ she answered.

Extra happy Karin smiled like she had a secret, I observed cautiously and chuckled saying, ‘Yeah…that answer isn’t chock full of a million other questions at all.’

I should’ve known something else was going on. We’re dealing with Vampires after all and nothing is ever what it appears to be.

I pursed my lips, giving her the skeptical side-eye, 'Might as well spit-it-out.'

‘I…ugh…' she stammered, unable to keep the grin from her lovely features, 'You know...it's just, the next phase of your life is underway. So, I decided since we were going to do this anyway, I’d use the opportunity to close the book on a few other things as well. Namely, a chain of events that were set into motion a very long time ago.’ She said, nonchalantly lying her ass off.

'What the hell, Karin…?’ I sighed.

Dread seeped in and I prepared myself for the bad news.

‘Tell me.’ I gritted, voice tight. 

‘There’s no reason to be upset. Everything is fine, better than fine.’ She promised.

I pulled in a deep breath, reminding myself, ‘I trust Karin’ but asked anyway, ‘Nothing awful is about to happen?’

‘Not at all.’ She promised again. ‘I just have some things I need to tell you. You remember I promised I’d tell you everything and I have. Except for this last part, but I swear it’s not bad.'

I stared at her unblinking while she cryptically went on.

'You...possibly, might think you've been used in some way before I can finish explaining, but I swear, it was only in so much as, you were able to get exactly what you wanted.’

‘Mmmm,’ I grimaced, skeptically, wanting to believe. ‘Okay...I’m listening, but it better not take too long. I’m worn out and over anxious, so speak plainly.' I complained.

‘Well, it’s a long story…’ she began.

‘Of course, it is.’ I grouched uncharitably, over her.

‘…but I’ll try to tell it as fast as I can. Also, I've been exceedingly plain spoken with you, going so far as to say you'd learn certain things later.’ she added, pointedly.

I considered that, ‘You did...sorry. Can’t we do this tomorrow?’

‘No.’ she said.

‘Fine.’ I groaned, ‘Let’s get on with it.’

‘We’ll do it just like the other night. I talk; you wait till the end to ask questions since you're in such a hurry.’ she replied.

‘Alright.’ I agreed, getting up to move to the sofa.

She followed me, settling herself on the sofa as well. Wiggling my butt into the cushions I informed her as if she weren't aware, ‘This is a really nice sofa.’ 

Karin wasn’t sure, but thought Sookie was purposefully trying to annoy her.

‘Ready?’ she asked.

Sookie nodded.

She took a moment while she decided how to start, then began, ‘As you know Appius-Livius Ocella was already 1000 years old before he ever became Eric’s maker. What you don’t know is Ocella spent nearly that entire 1000 years in servitude to his Maker, Marcus. Ocella never had a 'relationship' with his Maker. Not the way Pam and I have with Eric. Ocella was a slave and lived solely to do Marcus’ bidding.’ She shifted in her chair and let that bit of information set in.

Sookie’s mouth pulled into an involuntary moue of distaste.

She launched into the story again, ‘Marcus had been to war with Alexander the Great in Persia...’

Sookie’s mouth lost the moue and her eyes went as round as saucers. 

‘It isn’t as impressive as it sounds.’ she explained, ‘Alexanders army was vast. Anyone who could afford the price of an officer’s commission was given one. Marcus was no Officer. He was one of the poorest soldiers, relegated to the fringe of the encampment. One night while he slept, his small camp was raided. When he woke three days later, all of his comrades were dead and he was a Vampire. He spent the next 300 years in servitude to a Vampire known as King Selim. Selim ruled over the scores of Vampires living as a community of sorts in a cave system located in what is now known as northern Iran. This community survived by raiding trading parties in the desert along the Silk Road. They would slaughter nearly everyone, turning the strongest men, then bringing the youngest humans back for food. Of course, as it is with all monarchies, the best of everything they raided from Gold and fabric to women and children was for King Selim. Holding back or keeping anything for themselves was a death sentence. The conditions were putrid. Absolutely everything was treated as currency and they only way to get anything for themselves, was to gain King Selim's favor. He and the others, even though they were Vampires, were considered no better than cattle and expected to perform whatever duty was required of them instantly. You can imagine what this must have been like.'

‘Ew, gross.’ I wrinkled my nose.

Karin nodded in solidarity.

‘Marcus, never knew who his Maker was. He never met King Selim. He worked and lived at the will of the overseers. Early one evening before the sun was fully down, he woke to total chaos in the caves. The entire system was completely engulfed in flames and an army of humans were slaughtering any Vampire that moved. Marcus was always careful about where he slept, as this nightmare was something he lived in fear of. Going back to his sleeping space, he hid himself as deep in its recess as he could and waited for night to come. When it did, he went for the exit, taking nothing with him. He narrowly escaped the huge army that waited outside to finish the job. He ran in the dark as far as he could then took to the sky. This ability was the only thing that saved him as the Soldiers gave chase. When he felt the sun coming, he went to ground and so it went until he was out of the desert. Later, Marcus happened upon Ocella and three days after that, Ocella was a Vampire slave. It was the only life Marcus knew and if King Selim was dead, it meant Marcus could become the new King. Are you beginning to see how this is going to play out?’ she asked.

Sookie nodded her understanding. A lot of this story was going to be horrible and I was so tired I was slap happy. I didn’t understand why I needed to hear all of this tonight, but I was transfixed by what I was hearing. It answered a lot of questions I still had about Apius-Livius Ocella. Also, I could see Karin needed to tell me for some reason. I wanted to know what that reason was, so I focused. 

‘Ocella spent nearly 1000 years, doing what Marcus had been doing for only a little over 300 years. As you would expect, it twisted him.’ she explained, picking up the thread of the story again. ‘In the beginning, they lived like animals in the dirt, because as I said, that was what Marcus knew. They were brutal, flagrant, and without direction. They lived like those people who win the lottery. Indulging themselves in everything, only to find themselves penniless and addicted to drugs and gambling years later. Marcus made so many Vampires it wasn’t long before the mobs were after them. So, they migrated, living all through Eastern Europe; Turkey, Romania, Poland, Russia. Periodically, they’d be hunted down and slaughtered when there were too many of them to hide effectively, but eventually they began to evolve and that happened less and less. They learned how to live, manipulate, and move through the world around them without destroying it. They began taking secluded residences, living in small numbers and only certain regions for extended periods of time. Decades passed, then centuries and they began to follow politics, then business. They learned about investing, the shipping trade and so on.’ She explained, then paused looking for her next direction. 

‘Go on.’ Sookie said, anxious and pushing for more.

Karin laughed, 'Ummm, let's see...Marcus...developed his own cave system of sorts, only it was a bit more civilized. Not by much, though.’

‘How do you mean?’ Sookie asked.

‘Well...for starters, everyone and everything was still something to barter and this 'cave system' took the form of hundreds of villages along the borders of Poland, Germany, and what’s now the Czech Republic, instead of in the ground. Back then, the entire region was called Bohemia and it covered a huge area, so they were spread out, but still concentrated.’ She answered.

‘Ah, I see.’ Sookie said, 'What was next?' 

‘So, okay...Marcus, was the oldest, they all 'descended' from him and he was King with more than fifty Progeny himself. Just like Salim, he rewarded the most loyal of those Progeny by setting them up as Regent's, village by village. Then, like any savvy monarch, he pitted them against each other in order to keep them loyal to him. You’ve read about this kind of thing through history before. Because he was their Maker, he was the most powerful. They couldn’t attack him individually and they didn’t trust each other enough to attack him by banding together.’

Sookie yawned and nodded her understanding. 

‘Because he feared that one day they would attack him, one of the first and most controversial laws Marcus decreed, was Vampires could no longer sire Progeny at will. As you can imagine, it didn’t go over well and there was a revolt against him. Many Vampires died, or simply ran away, only to be hunted down. If you think about it, in a weird murderous way Marcus was one of the first environmentalist or conservationist, if you will. He learned over time and experience the impact hordes of Vampires had on their environment. A lot of villages under his control were lost to him during the uprising, but he quickly learned he could ‘buy’ cooperation from those same villages by providing them with excellent living conditions. He provided things like protection from invading armies, industry, food, medicine, and shelter. These things were serious bargaining chips for people who were cold, hungry, sick, and ravaged by war after invaders learned Vampires were no longer a threat in the region. He made alliances, blood pacts if you will, with the villages. Vampires would only take what blood they needed to survive from willing donors without killing them. The donors would receive payment in the form of fabulous living conditions. So, life went on in orderly slavery for villagers and Vampires alike for hundreds of years. Any questions?’ she asked.

I blinked. I’d been so wrapped up in the telling it startled me when she asked if I had questions. I absolutely had not been drifting off and I answered, ‘Surprisingly, no. I can guess where this is going.'

‘Good, because it is going to get a little more difficult for me to tell shortly.’

‘Ugh…Okay,’ I frowned, drawing my shoulders together warily. 

‘Adopting this new way of life, allowed Marcus to stop the raiding parties altogether. He stayed near his home, sending ‘tax collectors’ out instead. Every few years or so small groups who nested together would return from their villages to pay their tithe. Sometimes everyone made it back to pay the tithe, sometimes not everyone did. It became Ocella’s job to find out why a nest hadn’t paid its tithe. After a while Ocella had taken on so much territory, that he couldn’t keep up with it all. Villages had turned into towns. Towns had turned into cities. Time had left such a huge gap that citizens didn’t remember what it was like to live without the benefits that Marcus provided. They only knew that they were losing people occasionally and if they had their own guard, they wouldn’t need to deal with Marcus. Certain larger fiefdoms began building a city guard and refused to pay their tithe altogether, killing the nest that governed them. This resulted in skirmishes between humans and Vampires and you don’t need to be told the outcome of that. Ocella was in crisis mode and needed help. So, he petitioned Marcus for permission to sire an army. Marcus said no of course, but Ocella pestered him and Marcus finally relented telling Ocella that he could sire one Progeny and it better be a good one. Ocella took this to heart as he’d seen many foolishly made Vampires.’

I scoffed skeptically. Karin knew exactly what I was thinking.

‘You’re right.’ She laughed. ‘It does make one wonder what he’d been thinking when he sired Alexi. I always chalked it up to him not being able to resist the boy’s royal lineage.’

‘Duh!’ I nearly yelled, laughing with her.

They shared a communal moment in their intense dislike of Ocella, then Karin got back to the history lesson. 

‘Ocella tried many times to make a Childe and was unsuccessful until he happened upon and made Eric. I’m not sure if you knew that or not.’ She added.

‘I didn’t.’ I said. ‘I do know sometimes the transition is unsuccessful, but I feel like it has a lot to do with the will to live.’

‘I agree.’ Karin said, surprised by Sookie’s intuitiveness. 

Karin took a minute to weigh her next words, then said, ‘Eric’s Making is not my story to tell, Sookie. I'll only say Ocella’s way with Eric, was mostly the same as Marcus’ had been with him. Ocella had affection for Eric, caring for him as one would with any property, but Eric was a slave, duty bound to perform whatever tasks Ocella deemed appropriate for any situation. That’s all I’m going to say about that. I’m sure some may disagree, but in my experience, I stand by my earlier words to you. He didn't have a choice.' she declared, then abruptly changed the subject. 'I’m sure Eric has shared some things with you, but I’m positive he hasn’t shared with you how he became my Maker. I’m going to tell you about that now, because it is relevant.’ She said.

I never imagined I'd get all of this information this evening. I didn't want to think about any of this now, but worn out as I couldn't stop Karin just she was just about to share her story. It’d be rude.

Stifling another yawn and managing not to sound impatient, I said ‘Please…I’d love to hear it.’

‘Eric was the most beautiful creature I’d ever seen.' Karin said, bluntly, adding with a smile, 'Of course, I was only 18 and had never been out of my village, but... still. As luck would have it, I was engaged to be married to the blacksmith. It meant I was going to have an easier life than other girls even though I was considered practically ancient. My father kept me with him instead of marrying me off when I was younger, because my mother was dead and I was a good cook. Also, he hadn’t gotten a decent enough offer for me yet and as you can see, I was quite a looker. This is what he told me, but in fact, he was just waiting on the blacksmith. If I married the blacksmith, it meant not only would I have a better life, but when he was old, I would still be able to take care of him. When the blacksmith hadn't made an offer for any of the other girls after his wife died, my father knew it was me he wanted and made him wait almost three years. Most girls my age were already married for two or three, sometimes even four years and had houses full of children. Since my mother was dead, my father spent a few evenings a week 'out of the house,' if you catch my meaning. It was one of the nights he was gone to the tavern that Eric saw me. He glamored me instantly and we were in the hay loft when my father came home, early, and discovered us. He immediately demanded payment from Eric, as I was engaged to the blacksmith and now all of his plans were ruined…’

‘Good!’ I grouched, interrupting her, narrowing my eyes at her jealously. Stunned to the marrow of my bones she’d confided all of this to me proudly. Ignoring me, she went right on talking like it was no big deal 14-year-olds were married off and forced to have babies, I deflected. I felt like a bad person when I realized I hadn’t spared a thought for her dead mother, then wondered where that wave of jealousy came from. ‘Sorry.’ I mumbled over her.

‘…because after all I am very beautiful and my intended was going to pay a rather large amount of money to marry me.’ She said, laughing, baiting me over my jealousy.

I rolled my eyes. ‘I take it back.’ I teased.

‘Sookie…focus, this is all ancient history.’ She commanded, playfully.

Pretending to be duly chastised I shut off the jealousy best I could and paid attention. 

‘Eric told my father he’d only pay if he could keep me. I didn’t have any say of course, but I had no objection. The idea of staying with Eric instead of the old fat blacksmith pleased me more than anything. Eric was an exceptional lover, as you know, and incredibly beautiful. Add a bonus of getting to travel out of the village and never grow old...(the real temptation) I was in!’ Karin exclaimed.

I yawned, deciding that I didn’t care if I was being rude.

‘Eric refusing to pay and my father not keen to let him keep me, he went to Ocella who, obviously told Eric he couldn’t keep me, as Marcus would never allow it. He was to pay my father immediately.'

‘Uh Oh.’ I said.

‘Exactly.’ Karin replied.

‘Eric was a slave more or less, but Ocella had learned over time to pick his battles when he was being stubborn about something. It kept the peace between them which was why he didn’t beat Eric to a pulp after he insisted, they take the matter to Marcus. Ocella knew the answer would be no. Letting Marcus do the dirty work, would be the quickest, most peaceful solution and wouldn’t have them at each other throats for the next several months. So, off we all went to meet with Marcus. Eric spoke with great respect when he presented his case to our Grandsire. I’ve never heard him speak in such a way since. He explained, ‘if it please Marcus’ he’d pay my father triple to keep me. He’d pay both Marcus and Ocella the same if he could gain his release and go his own way with me. That bit about release took Ocella by surprise, as you can imagine. Marcus declined Eric’s initial offer because Ocella objected to Eric’s release. After much haggling, an extremely pissed off Ocella agreed to allow Eric and I to travel separately from him. He punished Eric for his public embarrassment of asking for release, by not releasing him. I don’t think he ever forgave Eric for it. In the end, Eric paid my father the triple. He had to pay a dispensation to turn me and buy a charter to travel separate from Ocella without release. It just meant we had to pay a portion of Ocella’s tithe as well as our own. It beggared us for nearly two tithing cycles, but Eric had the scant freedom he’d been craving...'

I yawned hugely. ‘I’m sorry, how much longer?’ I asked, managing to look contrite.

‘Not long.’ she assured, continuing. ‘We left as soon as the 'paperwork' was finished getting me as far away as possible, as fast as possible. I think Eric was afraid Ocella would kill me. Three days after we found a place and could stop moving, I was a Vampire. We lived in the dirt briefly, but it didn’t take long at all for things to improve. We traveled the world, we lived well, we paid our tithe when the time came. The only problems we had were Marcus and Ocella. Essentially, we were both slaves who were free to roam and as long as we did what we were ordered to everything was fine. If I had known that was going to be my life, I would've stuck with the blacksmith. Ocella was insufferable and jealous of me. I've despised him my entire existence. My every interaction with him and Marcus was reprehensible to me, because I'm a female. I’m not going to get into that right now, just suffice it to say that they were slave mongers and Eric and I were their slaves. ’

The raw hatred in Karin's voice made me glad she didn’t want to ‘get into that’ right now. I didn’t think I could handle it. I could hear her hurt behind the hatred and all I wanted to do without even hearing about it, was ease it for her. I thought she was finished, but I could hear the tremor in her voice when she tried to power ahead and knew we weren’t. My heart hurt causing my chest to ache and I couldn't think of a thing to say to her. 

She steadied herself, trying again, ‘So, we had a bit of freedom. It always came with a price. We lived this way a long time. Until I saw Reider, my son. I promised I would tell you about him and Nuri.’ 

‘The passwords.’ I realized.

‘I wanted Reider the moment I saw him and he wanted me as well. You can imagine the problem this caused. Eric argued against it solely because of the law. Not because he didn’t want me to have him, you understand. I persisted and he gave in, reasoning we’d gained such freedom of movement no one would be the wiser. So, I became a Maker with the stipulation we stayed together, because we had too. It took some adjustment, but we worked through it. Some years later we crossed paths with another group of Vampires and I met Nuri, my wife. Her people lived in a completely different way than anything we’d ever seen before and they were unrelated to us, which was a novelty in itself. They were gypsies, but don’t call them that. Everyone lived together and shared what they had. No slavery, no subordinates. Soon we made the decision to abandon our old lifestyle all together and we adopted Nuri’s way. We didn't collect the tithe, reasoning that we'd been gone so long, we could just walk away. Disappear.’

‘Oh no…’ I moaned.

‘Yes, it was very naïve.’ She confessed. ‘When it was finally noticed we weren't making the tithe, Ocella was ordered to summon Eric. Ocella was furious when we arrived, seeing as we’d broken several laws. Because Ocella would be fined and punished for our transgression himself, he beat Eric so badly I thought he’d kill him. To make matters worse, Reider wasn't a warrior. We were all dragged before Marcus, bound in silver, to be judged. As punishment Marcus decreed Reider would stay to serve him. Eric and I were order to return to Ocella, as we couldn’t be trusted only, and Nuri was ordered out of his 'kingdom' immediately. She swore fealty to him on the spot. I protested and begged Marcus to take payment instead of Reider, but he refused. Whenever you want to make a point, you hurt them in their heart. Never forget that, Sookie. It’s important. Most Vampires think this way.’ 

I had no idea how to respond to that.

‘As you can imagine, I reacted badly when they dragged Reider from the room. I verbally threatened and attempted to physically attack Marcus. Eric held me tight, preventing me from reaching him, but Marcus had already had quiet enough of my insolence. He ordered Ocella to slice off Eric’s head if I didn’t control myself immediately. I came to heal instantly and hit my knees. For my outburst, I was kept in silver for a month, then banished from court. It meant I wouldn’t see Reider at all, since he was to serve Marcus personally.’

Sookie got up, going to the buffet and returned with a napkin handing it to Karin for the blood tears that coursed down her cheeks. ‘You don’t have to tell me anymore.’ 

‘It’s best if I go on. I'm almost finished.’ She said cleaning her face.

I sat down next to her, shaking my head and taking her hand in mine, 'Okay, but you don't have to just to keep a promise.'

She pulled herself together, ‘I’ve never told this story to anyone. I’m sorry it's upsetting you.’

‘I’m just...so sorry this happened to you.’ I said gently.

‘I need to finish.’ Karin said emphatically and kept going. ‘Ocella decided Eric was too lenient with me. After I was released from silver he sent Nuri away, reasoning she wasn’t family and all of this was her fault. She ended up staying near the village for Reider so he wouldn’t be alone. Nuri pledging fealty was like caging a tiger or an elephant, but Marcus to full of advantage of the of the situation anyway, putting her to work. If you knew her, this was the worst kind cruelty. Ocella couldn’t deal with me after he sent Nuri away. Eric couldn’t control me or my behavior without commanding me. I was irrational, impulsive, and dangerous. Ocella began to beat Eric for my behavior, but I couldn’t be consoled or controlled. Eventually Eric released me and I slipped away when the opportunity arose. I didn’t see either of them again for almost ninety years.

‘That is an incredible story, Karin. I can’t believe after all of that you’d ever consider being a Maker again.’

‘Listen to me.’ She said seriously ‘I needed you to hear all of that because it is only the first part of my deception. Remember I told you, that I hadn’t been entirely honest and that I used you? Listen to me with an open heart, because this is the rest. I’m binding you to secrecy. No one knows what I’m about to tell you. It took a long time, but Nuri and I saved Reider. We attacked and killed Marcus. My wife and son are not dead.’

My mouth popped open as if I was a hungry baby bird, ‘What!’ I exclaimed, beaming.

‘I know you thought they were dead. I let you think it and I’m sorry. Everyone assumed Reider died the night Marcus died. I hid them away and we’ve been relatively safe until Bill Compton’s fucking Archive.’ she said, expanding. 

‘I’m going to have a brother again?’ I asked excitedly, ignoring everything else she’d just said.

‘Yes.’ She laughed, ‘They’re here now and ready to meet you.'

I popped up from the sofa, turning to look for them.

'Now you know why you needed the history lesson.' she laughed harder, 'Just a minute, they’re on their way up.’ 

Every part of me vibrated expectation.

Reider and Nuri materialized into the room out of the thin air. You never really get used to that happening.

I looked them over quickly, noting they were polar opposites and probably the most beautiful creatures I’d ever seen and that was saying something coming from a family of Fae.

Reider actually looked like fae. Icy fairy king type fae. Everything about him was winter cool. Tall, slim, willowy as a leafless branch and just as pale. Even for a vampire, he was pale with the lightest dusting of nearly invisible freckles. They made him look boyish. His silvery blond hair was almost white and his eyes were the startling blue-green of an iceberg. He allowed me to look him over before speaking, as he was doing the same with me.

My gaze shifted to Nuri, who was so beautiful she looked like Mother Earth had birthed her personally. So tiny, but rounded in all of the right places, she was womanly instead of childish. Her skin was honestly the color of cinnamon and her huge dark eyes were gentle and kind. Her beauty expanded when you noticed her hair. It was hair you would attribute to a goddess. A mass of dark brown, perfect in its shine, texture, and it fell in glorious waves well past her behind. I felt like the rudest person on earth just staring at them like this, but who could help it. The pair of them were so lovely, it was almost overwhelming. Vampires traditionally didn’t shake hands, so I was amazed at Reider’s outstretched palm. Mutely, I stuck my hand out to shake and smiled at him. He ignored my hand and grasped both of my shoulders then kissed each of my cheeks.

Struggling to find my voice, I was saved by Reider. He hit me with a dazzling smile, then said with a bubbly gush of affection, ‘Sister, I'm so happy you are finally here. I’m Reider.’

"Sister" The word echoed and Jason’s handsome face came to focus. It hurt a little. No, it hurt a lot to think of him. I sent Jason gently away, even though tears pricked the corners of my eyes.

I blushed and finally moved my mouth, Gran would be SO proud. ‘Hello, I’m Sookie Stackhouse. I’m so pleased to meet you.’ 

I still had to greet Nuri who now stood in front of me.

‘Hello, Sookie.’ She smiled, and dipped her head to me graciously, ‘I’m delighted you're finally here. I’m Karin’s wife, Nuri. You may call me Nuri.’

I noticed Nuri didn't touch me and it occurred to me she knew I was struggling and needed a minute. She also knew I was confused about how to address her. She'd taken guess work out of it and set me at ease instantly. I understood all at once Nuri was perceptive. 'How perceptive.' I wondered? Then, embarrassed myself exuberantly exclaiming, ‘Well…I have to say I'm just pleased as punch to meet y’all as well, even if I am a little startled, because…well, I thought y’all were dead.’ Awkwardly clasping my hands together, I rocked nervously back on my heals and made it worse by squeaking, 'I'm obviously very tired and have lost to ability to conduct proper small talk.’

We chuckled politely working through the awkwardness I’d created. Then Nuri stepped genially into that awkwardness and said, ‘Karin still has a little bit to tell you. I know you’ve been sitting here a long while and you’re very tired, but it won’t be much longer.’ She promised, gesturing toward the couch.

‘Karin, I just want to say how relieved and happy I am Reider and Nuri are with us. I was shocked for sure, but I’m just…so happy. It’s just…wonderful.’ I babble in an emotional gush.

‘I’m happy you feel this way. It was a big gamble, but we couldn’t chance letting anyone know they were alive. Now, for part two of my deception. Everything I’ve done, all the way back to the night you met me, is to free this family from the yolk of Ocella’s slavery once and for all.’ She said forcefully.

Well that was a mouthful. I was dead tired, still getting a shaky handle on...everything, but I was all ears and a hundred percent here.

I nodded once, letting her know I was with here, ‘Part two of deception…check…okay then, what’s next.’ I surprised myself by taking it in stride.

‘I could go into a big long drawn out tail how we were able to accomplish everything tonight, but I’m not going to.' she said, 'I’m simply going to say Ocella helped by getting himself killed in your back yard. It freed us up to do what needed to be done. It might get confusing, so if you have questions as we go forward, stop me and ask if you don’t understand something. Okay?’

‘Yep.’ I nodded, the hurrying her I said, 'All set. Ask questions.'

‘Reider discovered Freyda, is the Progeny of Victor Madden and Victor and Felipe are the direct Progeny of Marcus. So, we're all cousins. It was Victor and Ocella that set Eric’s marriage to Freyda in motion. So far this information, is the only thing that damn Archive has been good for.’ She scoffed.

'Well that explains a lot!' I ground out bitterly. 'Pam and I killed Victor in Vampire’s Kiss. Victor Madden, asshole, forbid Pam to turn Miriam and she was dying of cancer. What's with these jerks and their rules about Progeny! I'm so glad Ocella is dead! And, that asshole Marcus too!’ I swore vehemently. 

Karin let me fume and filled in more blanks.

‘Ocella negotiated a large settlement from Victor. A binding contract with many 'favors' for the marriage between Freyda and Eric including, Eric be made Regent of Louisiana at the end of his marriage. Sookie, he had no choice in the matter of his marriage. I hope you understand now, Eric was never released so he could live his own life. Ocella ordered him to do it.’ She said, her voice hard and angry.

I was half listening, half thinking back to the day I used the Cluviel Dor. Every time I thought about it lately, it made my stomach churn. My shoulders got tight and the room blurred. ‘If I’d known then, how all of this would turn out…’ I thought absently, pondering what the outcome might have been when Karin, stunned all coherent thought, completely out of me.

‘This evening, Pam killed Freyda. Well, we all killed her actually. It was a group effort, so to speak. The point is, we’re truly free.’ She stumbled through the explanation, laughing jubilantly.

I rolled my shoulder, then I...rearranged those sentences a few times trying to decide if I heard her right, if they...made sense another way...they didn't.

‘What the fuck did you just say to me?’ I choked, disbelievingly. 

She was laughing. Belly laughing. Her eyes glittered like...like...The high-pitched hum in my ears was annoying as hell.

'I'm trying to think, damnit!' I swore, trying to ignore it.

I stared at her in consternation, trying to find a word for the way her eyes glittered, but all I could hear was someone screaming, "Freyda is dead" and Karin's laughter.

I stood up, 'Is that supposed to be some kind of joke?' I wheezed.

Turning blindly away, I stumbled over an ottoman because I had no idea where I was going. I caught myself and the room spun. I followed its trajectory swinging back to her.

I came back, weaving on my feet, ‘Did you just tell me that Freyda is dead?’ I whispered.

She held my watery frown and nodded at me. Pure joy shone out of her like a beacon.

Then, like something out of a movie, Eric and Pam walked into the room.

I sucked in a breath and flinched, giving my head a shake to see if my vision would clear.

Pam stomped across my line of sight, directly to her sister and grated out, ‘We are going to have this shit out right now. Why didn’t you tell me about any of this? Why didn’t you trust me with it?’

‘What’s Pam doing here?’ I thought, feeling light headed. 

I could see Pam, but I couldn't hear her anymore. Karin’s mouth moved but, no sound come out.

All I could hear was the persistent hum in my ears. I must have fallen asleep and this is a dream? The noise has to be my alarm?

My head turned away of it's own volition, through the haze I saw Eric. ‘Psh…that’s not Eric.’

I felt hot and lifted my hair off of my neck, the motion made me nauseous.

‘Eric.’ my brain repeated trying to convince me that he was over there.

‘This has nothing to do with whether or not I trusted you.’ Karin was saying. The low guttural moan from Sookie, pulled her attention away from Pam. Sookie had gone sheet white at seeing Eric while she was dealing with her. ‘Don’t be angry.’ Karin whispered fervently, grabbing her sister's shoulders, twisting her around, and pointing at Sookie. ‘Look! My plan is the reason this entire family is on this boat and no one knows we are alive. Let that soothe your hurt.’

Certain she was going to have an ass ton of damage control to do, she grudgingly admitted that she had to respect Karin’s wishes about Reider and Nuri. It had been smart to keep them a secret. Later she’d have to wring the rest of the story out of them, but just now some epic drama was eminent. Eric and Sookie were caught in the tractor beam of each other’s presence. From their reaction's it wasn’t all rainbow’s and puppies. 

‘Your ability to tell lies had improved exponentially.’ She said, uncharitably, then watched intently while the drama unfolded. 'This is going to be good.' 

Pam's voice, exploded in Sookie's ears.

‘Why is it so loud in here?’

She couldn’t help but notice, that 'not Eric' looked, wounded somehow and not like himself at all. 

‘Not him.’ I shook my head, ‘It looks like him.’

'It doesn't. I Feel...dizzy.'

‘Is he wearing a tuxedo?’

'Stop trying to reason it out, you're dreaming.'

‘His hair is really long.’

'See, dreaming.'

‘Did I faint or something?’ 

‘Why is it so loud in here?’

‘Can everyone just be quiet!’ I yelled.

‘Did I just yell?’

Eric couldn’t... rage, regret, fear, pummeled him. 'If this is Sookie vastly improved...' he shuddered. 'What had she been like two months ago?'

There wasn’t even a flicker of the light that defined her, in her eyes.

'She looks…vacant. Like she’s been hollowed out. Why is she looking at me like she doesn't remember who I am.’

Sookie cocked her head and stared at 'not Eric' hard and then, the 'not Eric' thing spoke to her.

‘What’s happened to you?’ it asked.

My vision cleared. The room snapped into focus and then, just like that I knew. The floor fell away under me.

Eric and Karin moved simultaneously . Eric reached her first. 

Cool fingers wrap around my arm and I was scooped into a solid embrace. I had a close-up view of cold blue eyes, enclosing the crease that made a worried scowl.

‘Hmmm, For some reason, he’s already angry with me.’ I thought, dazedly, reaching up to smooth it.

The moment my fingertips came into contact with the crease, the room spun crazily then zoomed to pinpoint focus.

'You aren't asleep. This is real...'

The last seven years slammed into me with the force of a wrecking ball. Pictures, like a flip book, flashed in my eyes. The grief, the loss. Every fear. Every moment of uncertainty. Every goodbye. My guilt.

‘I’m sorry!’ I choked, then disintegrated. 

Nuri nodded to Pam, smiling at her as if to say, ‘There's the pay off. Be happy.’

Pam didn’t know why Nuri should be so overjoyed about Sookie fainting and having another nervous breakdown. She smirked at her, rolling her eyes in irritation.

Nuri ignored Pam's rudeness and took Karin’s arm.

The pair left the room to the sound of Sookie’s wailing.

Pam watched them go, mildly amused by the way Nuri let her know she was unaffected by the rudeness, ‘Morning...’ She waved them off sarcastically, turning away from the hella drama to find her room.

Using the same stairs she’d come in on, she got to the to bottom to find that Sookie’s over loud sobbing had drawn the crew and they were clustered at the foot of the stairs looking worried.

‘She’s fine.' she tossed at them, 'Never thought she'd see him again. OoOoh drama.’ She mocked, wiggling her fingers, giving them an eye roll.

The crew alternately gasped and whispered, scandalized at her callousness and scrambled out of the way.

‘Better get used it.’ She warned.

Reider caught up to her before she could clear the family room. She pause, raised a brow askance.

Reider grinned like a big dumb puppy.

‘Oh, goody, an admirer.’ Sarcasm oozing from every syllable.

Sookie’s wailing, louder than ever, pierced her eardrums and she winced. She tried to wait the pup out, but with an exasperated groan, finally gave up.

‘Walk me to my room...’ She invited, drolly.

Reider offered her his elbow.

'Psh...' she laughed, and took it.

Upstairs, Sookie, cradled protectively in Eric's arms, broke against him.

He settled them onto one of the sofas and somehow, was able to gather the pieces of her that broke away and put them back. He had no idea what he was doing, but he stroked her hair, kissed her cheeks, wiped away, tears with cool gentle fingers and discovered quickly he shouldn’t talk when he’d hushed her saying, ‘Don’t cry, everything will be okay.’

The sob that bubbled out of her, scared him to death. It sounded like she broke completely in half, so he shut up and prayed he was doing it right.

After what felt like an eternity, she quieted except for little hiccupping sobs here and there. He relaxed then, confident he'd done it correctly. He stood, certain he'd actually soothed her to sleep, but a fresh wave of sobbing began and the soothing process started all over again. When she did eventually cry herself out, she fell into exhausted sleep, still curled into him. Her ragged breath continued to hitch, but she was deeply asleep. He was exhausted. It felt like someone had pulled his heart out of his chest and stomped on it.

‘What's happened to you?’ He asked her sleeping form, hoping the answer would simply manifest itself.

She trembled as she slept.

He wasn’t okay.

Watching her come apart had shaken him. Made him feel helpless. He was Eric Northman. He could handle a lot of things, but not this. Not her like this. Especially today.

He hadn’t even had an opportunity to deal with his own shit yet and it was a lot of shit. His _wife_ hadn't been dead for an hour when his ex-wife showed up to have a nervous break down. It was almost morning. Tomorrow evening, a lot of Vampires were going to be looking to him for guidance and he didn’t even know what the fuck was going on yet. He clinched his jaw tightly and as if she could sense his anxiety, she shifted deeper into him pulling her arm from around his neck, then wrapping it tightly around his body.

He forced himself to relax and she stilled.

He stayed on the sofa a while longer, considering what was to come. When he felt the sun approach, he stood carefully then paused a moment, making sure she was soundly asleep.

She was.

He adjusted her weight in the cradle of his arms and went down the stairs. 

A crewman waited for him. The name tag he wore read, ‘Brian.’ 

‘Nearest light tight bedroom.’ Eric quietly demanded.

‘Your room is just down this way, Sir.’ Brian said, taking care to speak softly.

When they arrived, Brian pulled back the blackout curtains that covered the entryway to Eric’s room and flipped on the lights.

‘Is there anything I can do for you or the lady?’ Brian asked.

‘Leave.’ Eric answered.

‘Yes, Sir.’ Brian replied and backed out of the room.

Eric laid Sookie in the bed massive bed that surprisingly didn’t dominate the room. He remembered some of the other rooms had been designed for a more rambunctious life style, then realized this was something Nuri would have changed. Sunniva was no longer the very Roman ‘Eliana.’ She’d undergone a pleasing transformation from an overstated opulence that Freyda would have swooned over, to a homey, comfortable opulence befitting a ship of this size at least in this and the few other rooms he’d seen.

He stood over her watching her sleep, until she rolled to her side and reached out, looking for him.

Without washing the blood tears from his face, he laid down next to her cradling her warm body next to his. She instinctively wound herself around him again.

While he lay there, all the questions stampeded. When he had answers to them, heads would roll.


	19. Ninteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm awake...

**Nineteen**

**Sunniva: Gulf of Mexico**

‘Okay....I’m awake.’ I croaked, trying to convince myself I actually was.

I stretched, blinked my eyes, tried to focus....or, well, I tried to blink my eyes but they wouldn’t open. I reached to rub them and discovered they were crusted shut.

‘What in the world…’ I complained.

It felt like there was a bucket of sand in my eyelashes. 

‘How…’ and then, I remembered, ‘Well...that isn’t embarrassing or anything.’ 

I scrubbed at my eyes to clean the gunk out of them. When I was finally able to open them, I strained to see, but it didn’t make much difference. I couldn’t make out a damn thing in the rooms abyss. Disoriented, I rolled toward what I assumed would be the edge of the bed I occupied and struggled into a sitting position. I didn't have a clue where the edge actually was and cast a hand out, feeling for it only to meet more bed. I got on my hands and knees opting to crawl. Pushing my hands over the luxurious softness, went slowly, feeling my way across the expanse and abruptly came into contact with a body. I jerked my hands back, sucking in a breath managing not to scream and my rear dropped to rest on my upturned feet, the action pulling my torso into an upright position. My knees and shins sank deeply into the mattress. I expelled the breath I was holding when nothing happen. Reaching out, I laid a tentative hand on the body.

It was cool. Vampire.

Feeling my way up, I came to the broad expanse of chest and knew it was Eric. I wanted to see him, but it was useless. My eyes weren't going to adjust to this pitch. Suddenly I remembered my phone was in my back pocket. I pulled it out, pressing the ‘home’ button, and dim light filled the area around me. Yep, it was definitely Eric. I took in the planes of his beautiful face and watched him sleep. After a minute or so, I'd recalled every single thing from the night before. Sighing heavily I just pushed all of it away for the time being. There were going to be some major consequences over a dead queen, but right now, all I wanted to do was look at him.

Eventually, I mustered the courage to touch him again. His hair had been long the first time we met. I ran my fingers through it's length now. His eyes opened, flicked to mine and his hand shot out in a blink grabbing my wrist. The light on my phone blinked off and the dead battery powered down just before he could recognize it was me and there was a slight squeeze.

‘I have to pee, Eric.’ I announced. 

He let go of my wrist instantly.

Not all Vampires can wake while they're dead for the day, but Eric was very old and could do things other Vampires couldn't.

Now that I sort of knew where I was going, I slid off of the bed and walked slowly in the direction I thought the bathroom might be. I had no idea where the lamps, or a light switch might be. I just did my best, going slow and feeling my way. I came to an open area and instinctively knew there a doorway ahead. Inching forward until I felt heavy draperies I was confused for a beat, then understood I they were there to cover the entrance to the room, keeping it light tight, so I was in the right place. I fought my way through the drapes to the door, turned the knob on the door and pulled. Instantly blinded by mid-day sunlight glinting sharply off of every surface imaginable, I blindly made my way down a wide corridor to look for a bathroom. Slowly, my eyes adjusted to the glare and by the time I came to the end of the mile-long passage I was met by the same guy who’d brought me the PBJ last night. I pushed my hair out of my face and realized I must look a mess, because his expression matched his thoughts in judgement of my appearance.

‘Yep. I'm a mess alright.' I agreed, silently. 

He went on thinking I "looked like I’d been mauled."

I backed out of his head and said, ‘I have to pee.’

‘Of course, Miss. Please follow me.’ He turned and led the way.

A few minutes later I walked out of the bathroom to find him waiting for me a discreet distance away.

‘Thank you,’ I said to him. ‘Do you happen to know what time it is?’

He was tall, tawny haired, had fair skin that was a bit ruddy, and was good looking. He reminded me slightly of Prince Harry. I grew self-conscious when I realized that I hadn't even bothered to look in the mirror while I was in the bathroom. He was wondering why I hadn’t washed the mascara off of my face. I wiped self-consciously at my face, pushed at my hair again and smoothed out my blouse as well. 

‘Damn, I bet I do look like I have gone three rounds with a wet cat.’ Echoing his thoughts.

‘You’re welcome, Miss. The time is 4:30 PM local time, which is Eastern Standard, Miss. If you'll come with me, I'll show you to your rooms.’ He said, and after a beat and began walking.

I followed him silently, contemplating what that "Miss" thing was all about.

‘Would Miss like me to order her some food?’ he asked.

I stopped walking. ‘Miss,’ I imparted groggily, ‘Would like you to call her Sookie.’ 

‘Yes, of course, Miss.’ The crewman, crew guy…the guy, said.

‘What is your name?’ I asked him.

‘My name is Brian, Miss.’ He answered.

‘Okay, Brian.’ I said, jabbing a finger at him and squinting at him hard through the sunlight, ‘If you call me Miss again, we're going to have a serious problem. Understand? So, Stop it!' I dictated the command with all the authority my bedraggled appearance could garner. ‘Besides, I'm a Ma’am, not a Miss.’ I corrected.

‘I'm sorry, Ma’am…I mean, Miss...um...Sookie.’ He tested haltingly.

‘Great. It’s no problem. Let’s go.’ I said swinging my arm to indicate he should get a move on. 

I couldn’t believe how tired I was and I was starving.

I announced as we came to a set of double doors, ‘I want a scalding hot shower and food. I also want a multi-vitamin and some Tylenol. How can I get those things?' 

Brian pushed the doors open and stepped away, motioning me forward so I could enter the room first, then followed behind me and answered, 'I'm here to facilitate that for you.'

Naively, I thought nothing more could shock me this weekend, but I was wrong. 'This room, is...ridiculous. How am I supposed to even use this room?' 

Brian gaped and looked panicked. 'I...we can find you something else, Miss...Ugh...Sookie.'

I swung to look at him, it was clear he thought I hated the room. 'This is fine. I'm just...terrified I going to mess the carpet up just standing here.'

He understood then, his mouth made an 'O' and he nodded. 

The entire room was white and gold, but somehow it wasn’t tacky. It was...elegant. It was literally a room, fit for a princess.

'Which, means it's for you, since technically, you're a fairy princess.’ I giggled, reminding myself to close my mouth, which had been hanging open.

‘All of your things have been unpacked Mi…Sookie.’ Brian said, awkwardly.

Then regaining his momentum he continued to acquaint me with my rooms.

‘Your bathroom is right through here and this is your closet.’ He gestured, walking me through the suite. ‘All the toiletries you normally use are already here. If you need anything at all, please pick up this phone, he said pointing at the end table next to the bed. Dial 0 and ask for me. I'm here to look after you personally and will see to all of your needs no matter how great or small.’ He finished perfunctorily.

‘Brian, all I want right now, is a shower, some food and the tablets I asked you for.’ I said.

‘Certainly, what may I bring you?’ he asked.

‘Surprise me with breakfast.’ I replied, 'I like everything, but...nothing too fancy today.'

‘Yes…Sookie.’ He said, with difficulty. ‘When you are ready, just call and I'll inform cook. Do you wish to eat here, the dining room, or the deck perhaps?' He inquired.

‘The deck. of course! Silly.’ And I swatted him.

Startled by my familiarity, he said, ‘Very good, Sookie.’ And turned to leave quickly.

‘Brian.’ I called after him.

He stiffened and turned back to me, ‘Thank you.’ I said.

‘You’re welcome.’ He said, surprised.

Forty-five minutes later I was wearing the daisy bikini and had inhaled a giant breakfast of scrambled eggs, bacon, and pancakes. Even after all of that I filched a blueberry muffin off of the buffet and brought it with me to this incredibly comfortable chase lounge. I ought to get up and explore this floating palace to keep my mind off of the fact that I’d already slept in the same bed with Eric, but I just couldn’t pry myself away from the view out there. It was glassy blue green gulf water as far as the eye could see and the combination of the soft breeze dancing across my skin, gorgeous water and a full stomach worked like a soothing balm on my nervous system and I felt myself relax.

Brian appeared to deposit a bread plate and a glass of mineral water on the table next to me, then retreated to stand at attention a few yards away.

‘Thank you, Brian.’

‘You’re welcome, Sookie.’

I don’t know how long I sat there ignoring everything but the mesmerizing blue, because I fell asleep.


	20. Twenty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boy...you're in a whole peck a trouble.

**Twenty**

**New Orleans**

Danny Prudeaux watched all hell break loose at the Hotel Monteleone, from the safety of the parking garage across the street and he’d been waiting since then for Bill to return. It had been a long night. Bill was furious with him, as he knew he would be, for not contacting him sooner and Danny was certain he was going to be fired over it. In his defense, he was absolutely he’d been glamored and truth told, he hadn’t been comfortable with spying on Sookie anyway. It was two in the morning when the first Authority cars arrived at the Hotel Monteleone. The VLA news van’s and the police followed soon after. When the police arrived, he’d tried Bills cell over and over again but his boss wasn’t answering. The sun had risen in the last few minutes it was pointless to try to contact Bill now, but he didn’t know what else to do so he watched.

In his periphery, a police officer approached him. ‘Hey Buddy.’ He called, ‘What are you doing up here?’ 

‘Just watching.’ He answered, pointing at the scene on the street. ‘I’ve been waiting for my boss, but it is daylight now and I won’t hear from him until this evening. I was going to leave, but I got distracted by all of the excitement. Can you believe all of that? What’s going on over there?’ he asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

‘Yeah. Crazy huh?’ the cop answered. ‘Who’s your boss?’

‘Bill Compton.’ Danny supplied.

The officer stiffened at Bills name and shifted his weight.

‘I am going to have to ask you to come to the station with me. I know the detectives are going to want you to answer a few questions. Would you be willing to do that?’ he asked.

‘I don’t understand. Why?’ Danny asked.

‘Looks like your boss is wanted for murder.’ The cop answered.

‘What!’ Danny exclaimed, then asked hesitantly, ‘I’m not under arrest, am I?’

‘No. Not at this time.’ the officer assured him. ‘We just like to question people at the station, where we can get things down on the record.’

‘Okay.’ Danny nodded innocently and followed the officer out of the parking garage and asked, ‘It isn’t going to take long is it? I’ve been up for two days and I am worn out.’ 

‘It shouldn’t.’ The officer said evasively.

Thirty minutes later Danny was sitting in a small room with a two-way mirror, thinking he’d made a huge mistake.

Two detectives entered the room. One carrying a Styrofoam cup of coffee. He set it down in front of Danny, then dropped a little jumbled pile of cream, sugar, and a stir stick next to the cup.

‘Thank you, Danny.’ Murmured, gratefully.

The detective nodded, pulled out a chair and murmured ‘You’re welcome.’ then begin sifting through the folder he’d carried.

While Danny doctored the coffee, the other detective leaned against the wall and waited. He sipped his coffee and winced_. _It was terrible_. _Setting the cup down on the scarred table, he pushed it away .

‘Mr. Prudeaux,’ the sitting detective said, ‘I'm Detective Dallier. This here's my partner, Detective Reynoir.’ he added, pointing at the man leaning against the wall. ‘We need to let you know your boss, is wanted by the New Vampire Authority and the New Orleans Police Department for murder. If you have any information pertaining to his whereabouts, we ask you to impart that to us at this time.’

The detective's manner was clipped, almost perfunctory. Danny’s mouth dropped open and he blurted, ‘Oh my God. He really killed her?’

The detectives flicked a glance at each other.

‘Who, did he kill, Mr. Prudeaux?’ Det. Dallier asked quickly.

‘Karin.’ Danny said, confused. ‘Obviously.’

‘Karin who?’ The detective persisted.

‘I…don’t know her last name.’ Danny said, looking back and forth between the two detectives. ‘Shouldn’t they have that information on one of those papers?’ He thought.

‘Mr. Prudeaux, Det. Reynoir said, in his bored, tired, ready to go home, cop voice, ‘We has an entire suite of dead folk...ugh, dead Vampires and humans alike. Not only dat, day is two more dead Vamp’s in a sep-ate rooms uppa dat hotel. Maybe you better start telling us what you do know 'bout you boss killing folk, before you find yourself in a whole peck of trouble, boy.’

‘I…I don’t know what is going on! Honest.’ He insisted.

‘How 'bout dis den.’ Det. Reynoir asked, flipping back a few pages in the folder. ‘What you know about da Vampire, Pamela Ravenscroft?’

It was official. Danny was afraid. Pam was a Sheriff. It's one thing to be a day man for Bill Compton. It's quite another to be suspected of being complicit in Vampire murder. Especially a Vampire Sheriff.

‘Pam's the Sheriff of Area Five.’ He shrugged. He supposed he could've told them that she owned Fangtasia as well, but he just said the first thing that came to mind.

‘Where or what is "Area Five."’ Det. Dallier asked.

‘All I know for sure, is that it covers Shreveport. Anywhere else is your guess.’ He answered.

‘Do you know who Eric Northman is?’ The detective asked.

‘Eric Northman is dead?’ Danny exploded! 

‘Oh my God, Bill killed Eric Northman. This is serious shit, real trouble. I have to get out of here.’ 

Sweat broke out on Danny’s upper lip and he stood up.

‘Look, I have to go. I’m not under arrest and I'm tired. I've been up all night. I don’t know anything and I don’t have any answers for you.’

He stepped away from the table and started for the door. Det. Dallier stood as well and stepped in front of the door as Danny attempted to leave the stuffy room. 

‘Sure, Buddy. Sure.’ Dallier said, soothingly. ‘But, you know, the way my partner and I are beginning to see it, you were in the parking garage waiting for your boss to help him get away. As a matter of fact, we're pretty sure that’s it exactly.’

‘That is not true.’ Danny insisted.

‘Well,’ Det. Dallier said, stepping closer to Danny and applying pressure, ‘We think it is. If that isn’t the way it is, maybe you want to sit down and convince us otherwise.’

Danny knew then, the only way out of this room, was to spill his guts. He could do that with information, or literally. He chose information. Sitting back down he resolved himself to the task at hand. 

‘Eric Northman used to be the Sheriff of Area Five. He also used to own Fangtasia the Vampire bar in Shreveport. I honestly don’t know what Area Five encompasses. I only know Pam took over here in Louisiana, when Eric married the Queen of Oklahoma.’ He provided.

Dallier looked at Reynoir puzzled. 

‘Freyda.’ Reynoir supplied, ‘The other body next to Northman’s.’

Panic took him. ‘The Queen is dead too! Bill killed everyone. This is a disaster! I am so out of here.’ Fear shouted at him to go and his heart tried to beat out of his chest. The New Authority would be looking to question him next. They’d go to his house and find Terri there alone with the kids. The fact that the rest of Hot Shot would be there was a small comfort, but this was the New Authority! No one was safe from them.

‘What else can you tell us, Mr. Prudeaux?’ Reynoir asked.

An hour later Danny was saying, ‘But you need to understand Detectives, we were...well...I was, only concerned for Sookie’s welfare. Karin is one scary Vamp and Bill didn’t trust her. The way he explained it to me, I was just making sure that Karin didn’t take advantage of Sookie.’ He said, trying to be convincing the asked hopefully, ‘Can I go now?’

Reynoir nodded, ‘Don’t leave da state without lettin someat know where you goin ta, Mr. Prudeaux. Right now, you a Person a Interest in this 'vestigation and I know we gonna wanna talka you again.’

_‘Damnit…’ _Danny swore inwardly.

Dallier chimed in, ‘Stop with the secretary and leave your contact information with her. You might want to think about getting a lawyer. In our experience, any time the Vamps are involved it's best to have someone looking out for your interests.’ He finished, holding the door open.

Danny walked out the door and down the narrow hall and straight past the Secretary. There was no way in hell he was putting his family in any more danger. He took a cab back to his car in the parking garage and in no time at all he was headed out of New Orleans. He tried like hell to forget about everything that just happened, but each time he focused on something else his, brain began screaming.

'HOLY SHIT! Bill killed everybody! HOLY SHIT!’

It was going to be a long drive back to Hot Shot.

‘Damn!’ He swore, thinking of home and grabbed his burner phone.

‘Hello.’ Terri answered, breathlessly.

‘Babe, I don’t have time to explain. Get that envelope and get it back in Sookie’s mail box. While you’re there, go over to Bills and see if you can find my phone. Then, go to the bank and get as much money as you can. When you get home, pack. We have to leave town. We’re in danger. Me, you, the kids, all of Hot Shot!’ He said, frantically.

‘Danny, what the hell is going on? The news is saying Bill is wanted for murder! I ain’t going over there!’ Terri screeched. 

‘Babe, you have to get that envelope out of our house. Having it, is a felony.’ he explained.

‘Danny! I swear, if you don’t tell…’

It went on that way between them for fifteen minutes until Terri finally relented and agreed to go.


	21. Twenty-One

Twenty-One

**Bon Temps**

Judith Vardemon, had been in love with William Compton since their Maker, Lorena had brought her home to him.

Lorena, based on the fact Judith closely resembled Bill’s human wife Caroline, and never one for thinking things through, thought Judith would please Bill.

Nothing could have been further from the truth.

Bill dearly loved Caroline and Judith was a bitter reminder of the life he lost when Lorena stole him away from her and their children, Thomas and Sarah. Because of this, he could barely stand to look at his Vampire sibling for decades and had adamantly refused to live with her, gaining his freedom, if not necessarily his release. After a time, having regained a portion of his humanity, he came to understand the depth of Judith’s feelings for him. However, in much the same way Ashley Wilkes had done with Scarlet O’Hara, he didn’t thoroughly rebuff her advances when he should've. He dallied with her occasionally, as males are wont to do, but let her know after each encounter that a relationship between them was impossible. As a result, Judith would stay away from William until she couldn’t stand the separation any longer, then she would return to 'visit.'

For Judith, this arrangement had to be enough, because she simply couldn’t live without him.

William hadn’t been home when Judith arrived in Bon Temps for a visit, so she’d waited in the cemetery for him to return. Unfortunately, he wasn’t alone when he returned home and her jealousy had nearly driven her to leave. However, her curiosity about the female wrapped around him had gotten the better of her. She stayed to witness the 'union' between William and his companion, as they hadn’t made it into the house and instead chose to rut all over the front porch like a couple of dogs. All of that grunting and filthy talk had disgusted her in the beginning, but somewhere in the midst of their carnal abandon she’d become fascinated.

_'_Is this really what he prefers?’ she wondered objectively, head tipping to the side unable to tear her eyes away. A thunderbolt hit her, 'She could...learn to behave this way,’ 

All she needed to do, was learn what William preferred about this female in comparison to her, and she could win him. So, she stayed and watched while absently pondering the notion she could learn, nearly changing her mind about leaving again when 'her' William flipped the female onto her stomach and plowed into her from behind as if he were a demon. He’d stunned her to her core in that moment and she had to stop watching, but she hadn’t left town and with firm resolve, made up her mind. 'I can do this.’

The spying went on over the next several days, then she began watching Sookie as well. Karin, the Vampire that William was 'fucking,' was staying with Sookie.

It made Judith uneasy to even think the word 'fucking,' but she’d been pushing herself to not only think the word, but actually say it out loud.

‘Fuck me, William. Please.’ She stammered, for the practice. 

Judith groaned, and chastised herself, ‘Not like that!’

She'd been at it all day and she'd said the phrase much better not ten minutes ago. She stopped pacing, closed her eyes, and for the millionth time replayed the scene on the front steps of Williams home for inspiration, so to speak. When she thought she had it, she opened her eyes and focused. Her voice came out in a demanding, throaty, trill, emphasizing the word, ‘**Fuck** me harder, William!’ She smiled to herself, 'That was much better!' she praised.

Judith began to wonder if Sookie knew what William was doing. After all, the last time she’d been here, William said unforgivable things about Judith to this human he claimed to be in love with. She’d been humiliated to her core, and that time she’d left immediately, but now he was having se…fucking…Sookie’s house guest on his front porch and quite obviously hiding the fact from her. She considered dropping in on Sookie this evening and telling her everything she'd seen, but Sookie wasn't home. Karin stayed behind instead of, she now knew, going on to New Orleans.

‘Something very strange is going on.’ She'd puzzled, watching the house from a distance.

Karin packed Sookie’s entire house, then locked it up tight as a drum. When she was finished, she left town. She followed Karin for a while to see if she could discover what was actually going on, but Judith couldn’t fly and that was the end of that. On the way back to Bon Temps, she ran into Bubba, that was when she discovered William had left town as well. He was gone to the New Orleans Summit and wouldn’t be home for a few days. After catching up with Bubba, she learned Sookie was having some work done on her home and was on vacation until it was finished. All of this meant she'd have William to herself when he returned. She went through the open door, to find the silly day man in a tizzy over something or the other racing around like a chicken with its head cut off. She glamored him, sending him straight home, then settled in to wait for Bill to come home.

Only, he never did.

She woke Sunday to sounds of someone in the house. Drawers were being rummaged through, then slammed shut. Cabinets were opened and closed. Up and down the stairs the intruder went. Whoever it was, was definitely a female. There was a distinct irritation to the muttering and rummaging. It wasn’t quite dark yet, but it was close enough. So, Judith made her way into Bills office to find a messy, unkempt woman, laying on the floor of the office. Her arm was thrust under the short sofa on the wall. She fished her hand back and forth.

Greasy brown hair was piled into a tangled mess on top of her head and the sweatshirt she wore smelled of sweat and baby puke.

She wasn’t ugly, just disgustingly…Were...panther, Judith realized. She crossed her arms over her breasts and waited for the Were to notice her.

She didn’t have to wait long.

Terri Prudeaux had a hell of a time trying to get someone to watch her three kids in the middle of dinner, during a full moon, just to come all the way in to Bon Temps. It would've been much easier to wait until the kids were in bed for the night, but Danny cryptically insisted she "do it now" promising to explain later. She’d already seen the news from New Orleans and didn’t want to be anywhere near Bill Compton when The Law showed up. She'd insisted her husband explain now, or she wasn’t 'doing shit.' It seemed a little ridiculous Danny could end up in jail over some mail, but who was she to argue with the law. All she knew was, she was glad Danny wasn't going to be mixed up with the Vamps anymore.

‘Damnit!’ Terri swore, yanking her arm out from under the couch.

She stood up, pushed the sweaty, greasy, loose wisps of hair out of her eyes, resolving to simply buy Danny another phone. She didn’t have time for this and she wanted to be out of here already. There was no telling what could go on in the next few minutes. She turned back to Bill’s desk to pick up Sookie’s mail and jolted, letting out an ear-piercing screech, forgetting all about Sookie’s mail, Danny’s phone, or anything else, and began to shift.

‘Stop.’ Judith commanded.

Terri wanted to protest, but it was too late. The Vampire caught her eyes and she was held fast by glamour.

‘Who are you?’ Judith asked calmly.

Terri pressed her lips tightly together, refusing to answer.

Judith knew it'd be quicker if she didn’t use force. She didn't like to use force, but no one ever cooperated. Still, she always gave the questionee the opportunity to simply cooperate.

‘I'm going to let you go. Let’s you and I speak with each other civilly, shall we?’ Judith offered.

A shadow passed through Terri’s eyes and she nodded, but she'd already made up her mind to be uncooperative.

Judith, having not been born yesterday, tisked at Terri, and said, ‘Fine, have it your way.’ and didn't removing the glamour. She waited a beat and Terri changed her mind, just as Judith knew she would. The woman had children she needed to be getting back to. She set Terri free from the glamour then. ‘Now, who are you?’ Judith asked again.

Terri didn’t answer immediately.

‘Don’t lie to me.’ Judith said, stiffly. ‘Who are you?’

‘My…I’m, Terri.’ She answered in an huff.

‘That’s your name, Dear. Who are you?’ Judith persisted.

‘I’m…Danny’s wife.’ Terri said, not knowing how to answer the question, which obviously said something about her. Why didn’t she say she was a Were-panther or anything else? "Who is she" shouldn’t be such a difficult question to answer! She supposed, she said 'Danny’s wife' because she was here at Bill’s, but the question had thrown her. 'Yes, who am I exactly?’ She pondered.

Judith watched while the simple question of 'who this Were was' completely baffled her. The woman literally had no answer for her. It was a sad and disgusting thing for Judith to witness. This woman probably had oceans of potential, but here she stood, a simple mess of a Were who didn’t even know how to answer the simple question of who she was. In Judith’s time a female knew exactly who she was and would have never left the house in such a state of...unkemptness.

‘Don’t tax yourself, Dear.’ Judith replied.

‘What?’ Terri responded, turning her attention back to the Vampire.

‘Just, explain why you are here.’ Judith coaxed.

‘I’m, ugh, I’m looking for Danny’s phone.’ Terri explained.

‘Did you call it?’ Judith asked.

Terri blinked at Judith. She shook her head and went to the phone on Bills desk. She took a moment to remember Danny’s phone number, then blushed, flicking a glance at Judith. She put Bills desk phone back in the cradle and pulled her own cell out of her back pocket. Judith disappeared then reappeared instantly, carrying Danny’s phone. Surprisingly it wasn’t dead.

‘Why did your husband send you instead of coming himself?’ Judith asked.

Terri frowned at the Vampire. ‘I’m, sorry, but who are you?’ she asked.

Judith blinked at having been questioned, but it appeared as if she was going to have a conversation with this Were whether she wanted to or not, especially since she'd been the one to start it.

‘Fine.’ She thought. ‘I'm sorry, forgive my rudeness. My name is Judith Vardemon. I'm William’s sister.’ Judith answered.

‘That’s how you answer a question.’ She thought smugly, at the Were.

Terri frowned at Judith and didn’t say anything in answer.

Judith simply waited. Nothing. Having tired of the game, Judith said, ‘Please answer me.’

‘Danny went to New Orleans this morning.’ Terri said, her voice shaking.

Judith frowned at Terri, ‘I distinctly remember sending him home. Why, did he go to New Orleans?’

Terri swallowed hard, ‘Because of Sookie.’ She answered, vaguely, thinking there was no way she was telling this Vampire anything else.

‘What about Sookie?’ Judith asked.

Terri shook her head. ‘Look, you should just turn on the news. I need to go.’ She said, moving past Judith.

‘Please, don’t make me force you to tell me. Let’s be pleasant with each other.’ Judith offered.

‘Okay, listen, all I know is Sookie is in some kind of trouble. Danny didn’t find out until it was too late to call Bill, so he went to New Orleans to help in what way he could. While he was there, Bill apparently killed Freyda of Oklahoma, Eric Northman, the Sheriff Pam and her sister Karin, who’d been staying with Sookie, and...a bunch of other people. Now, Bill is on the run. Danny has been questioned by the police, but he hasn’t seen Bill since he told Danny to go to the car and wait for him. Any minute this place could be overrun by police and the VLA. I need to do what Danny asked me to do and get out of here!’ Terri finished.

Just then, head lights flashed across the front of the house.

The Sheriff of Bon Temps, Andy Bellefluer got out of his cruiser and stomped up to the front door of the house. Pounding on the door he yelled, ‘Vampire Bill! It’s Sheriff Andy. I'm gonna have to ask you to come down to the station and answer some questions. I don’t want to have to get a warrant so come on now and open up. We can do this like folks.’ He finished.

Clutching Danny’s phone in her hand, Terri made her way out the back door of Bill’s home.

Judith followed her.

When they got to the back of the field, Terri picked up the ruck sack, she’d left out there, pulled her clothes off and stuffed them in the sack along with Danny’s phone. She hung the string of the sack around her neck, shifted and was gone in seconds. Judith watched the Were panther too stunned by the horrific news she’d delivered to stop her or even ask any questions. This towns sheriff was pounding on William’s front door demanding to be let in and the sound was agitating her overwrought nerves. She could barely think straight, but it didn't matter anyway because there were no answers to the questions pinging rapidly through her thoughts.

'How could she help, William?'

'Where would he go?'

'How was Sookie involved in this?'

'She really is the most vexing creature.' Judith thought in agitation. 'If there's trouble, Sookie's involved somehow.'

'Where's Jessica?’ she worried.

William kept the safe house he inherited from Lorena's estate. It was in New Orleans. She'd start there, but first things first. She went around to the front of the house and glamored the sheriff.

‘William isn’t here, leave and go home.’ She’d instructed.

He did.

Judith went back into the house and began her search by calling William's phone. There was no answer. She left a message, showered, packed, and was gone to New Orleans before the moon crested the sky. She worried as she traveled of course. She didn’t know how they were going to get Bill out of this mess.

'This is all Sookie’s fault.’ She knew it and bitterly wondered where the woman was.


	22. Twenty-Two

**Twenty-Two**

**Sunniva: Gulf of Mexico**

Eric woke before the sun was fully down as was his habit. He hadn’t expected to find Sookie in the bed with him and he didn’t. He got out of bed and took time to clean up before going to find her. When he did, she was sound asleep in a chaise one the main deck. She was wearing a very tiny bikini with daisies on it. He knew she thought of Adele when she saw the daisy’s, which was probably what prompted her to buy it.

'Sleep is good.’ He thought protectively.

The Steward, Brian was returning as Eric arrived. He carried a cashmere blanket with him. Eric collected the throw from him and used it to cover Sookie, shooting Brian a look that could peel paint. Brian wisely disappeared instead of waiting to see the job finished. Sookie snuggled the cloth, pulling it more firmly around her as she slept.

'That was also good.’ He thought possessively, watching Brian go.

He covered her as carefully as he could, as not to wake her, then sat her holding her small hand in his while she slept. He’d watched her sleep many times before, even when she didn't know he’d been there. He had always been so deeply enamored of the (now missing) light inside of her. The hours he's spent with her while she slept, were countless. During those hours, he made plans for their future. Right now, all of his thoughts were solidly on the only thing they could be.

He was free. He was with her. He had no idea what it meant...obviously.

Karin said, "Sookie wasn’t expecting him, or any of the others" to be present when she arrived.

Her reaction to seeing him had been unsettling, to say the least. He was sure, he would never see her again the day he left Shreveport, so maybe he could understand it, but it was still unsettling. It had been just short of impossible for him to remain down stairs while Karin had talked with her last night, even with Pam being there. How he’d missed Pam over the last years. She’d been his partner. His anchor. He’d been adrift without her. Furthermore, it was hard to believe Karin orchestrated this entire...'thing,' without Pam’s help. That was troubling now that he'd gotten a few minutes to consider the significance of that aspect alone. It wasn’t a secret to any of them, Pam was better at this kind of thing. He was going to have to have a very long talk with both them. He knew instinctively, there was more happening than Nuri and Reider explained last evening. Once they'd settled into the game room, Nuri informed him, this whole undertaking came about when his ex-wife changed her mind and decided to transition. Pam confirmed it. Discovering the why of this, would be his first task this evening...when she woke up, that was. Granted, he didn’t know the entire story yet, but there had to be an easier way of getting Sookie to him for transitioning, than killing a sitting monarch. 

The most puzzling aspect to him so far was, if Sookie wasn’t expecting him here, who did she think would be transitioning her? Maybe she expected him to do it at a later date?

He didn't know, it was all just speculation right now. He'd just have to wait for answers. He hated waiting and was anxious for answers.

Based on the last twenty-four hours and Pam's subsequent reaction, he was certain she probably knew only about half of what was actually going on.

His days over the better part of the last decade hadn't exactly been filled with this much excitement or drama to say the least. It was disconcerting to be pulled from a mundane existence and shoved bodily, within a matter of minutes, into a bloody scene worthy of any Halloween horror flick. He held his own even if his stagnated lifestyle had dulled his reflexes some, but it was his mental state taking the brunt of this...

'What is this situation? A coup? A rescue? Vengeance?'

He didn't know.

So, he was uncertain how to respond and it was making him uncomfortable. He was beyond happy to be here with everyone, of course. He just needed to know what to expect in the next few hours or days. Even after trying to puzzle it out while he lay there in the dark holding his…holding her, he couldn't make sense of it. 

'Our entire family is here and free though.’ He smiled at the impossibility of that, and let it go for now.

For the first time in his life, human or Vampire, he didn’t owe fealty to anyone.

None of them did.

They weren't under contract. They weren’t beholding to anyone. They didn’t even owe anyone money.

‘Free.’ It boggled his mind.

There without doubt would be some kind of consequence for the death of a Queen and a Regent if they were caught, and odds were eventually they would be, but he knew with absolute certainty his wife had violated their marriage contract. It wouldn’t be easy to prove, but he spent a bit of time thinking it over last night and he knew, Joslyn had been ordered by his wife to kill Jason. That, was breach of contract. He was well within his rights to exact equal payment. He remembered the way Joslyn watched him after being gone for several days during the time he'd been told Jason died. It made him wonder if his wife had Sam killed too. Sure, there wasn’t any evidence to say Sam was dead, but he didn’t figure Sam for abandonment! He didn’t like the Shifter at all, but that was only because Sam loved Sookie as much as he did and he'd gotten to be with her. It didn’t make sense Sam would leave her, he had to be dead.

'You left her.’ His conscience nagged at him.

‘That was different.’ He argued.

‘According to who?’ his conscience persisted.

He ignored the inner dialogue and let himself be distracted by the rise and fall of her incredible cleavage.

'So lovely.’ He murmured, with a sigh.

Sookie's eyes fluttered open to find him watching her sleep.

She realized her hand was in his and pulled away, reflexively closing her eyes.

‘Don’t…’ I said, dully. ‘Don’t look at me like that, please.’

I knew I was being a coward, but I wasn't emotionally ready for any of this. All I wanted to do, was crawl into the comfort of his lap and stay there. If I did that, I was going to have to talk about things I didn't want to talk about.

'I thought I was going to have time to...what?'

I didn't know what. I felt myself begin to get upset again.

‘I’m…sorry?’ He said, confusion, then anger pulled his face into a frown. ‘How the hell am I supposed to look at her? I haven’t seen her in seven years.’ 

‘I just...I don’t want to cry today, Eric.’ I said, frustration ringing in my voice.

‘Two seconds and I’m already angry. Christ, I must love her.’ He growled softly, unaware he was glaring, ‘Please, tell me why you want to do this now. You made it clear you never wanted to be Vampire.’

I hauled in a breath and groaned. Obviously, it didn't matter what I did or didn't want.

‘Everything is...different now, Eric.’ I said, almost whining.

My throat tightened at his expression and my resolve not to cry wavered. Then I stupidly thought about the damn Cluviel Dor. I wished not for the first time, it had never come to me.

‘Are you sick?’ he demanded gently, fear in his voice.

I shook my head in answer, hanging on to my emotions by a thread.

‘What, is different about now, Sookie?’

I didn’t answer, just pressed my lips together and screamed internally, ‘I don’t want to talk about the fucking Cluviel Dor!’ 

‘Please speak. I'm drowning here.' he begged, turning his palms up in urgent supplication and pressed, 'What's happened to you?’ 

I sighed, swallowed hard, pushed back the stupid tears, then bolstered my courage. I got a little angry to help myself along. I wasn’t getting out of this conversation with him right now and I supposed it was better to get it over with. I sat up, swinging my legs over the edge of the chaise and wrapped... ‘Where did this blanket come from’ I wondered, getting distracted. 'No matter...' I decided and wrapped it around my torso gripping it closed in front. I tucked my hair out of my face, looked him in the eye and said, ‘Eric, I…I'm going to tell you why, but after, I don’t want to talk about it anymore, okay?' I stared him down, waiting for an answer.

Once he realized I wasn’t going to say another word until he agreed, he nodded at me once, his jaw clenched in frustration.

'Welcome to my world, Buddy.' I thought. Also, I knew better than to accept that as his promise and waited.

‘Fine.’ He relented after an eternity. ‘I understand.’

‘Okay.’ I said, knowing that was good a promise as I was going to get.

Taking a second to think about what I wanted to say, I stared at his feet, preparing myself for an argument I didn't want to have. I decided I didn't have to argue and launched into a preamble.

‘So, I’ve been preparing myself to board this boat and leave my life behind for weeks now. I’ve been living in a state of anticipation, anxiety, and excitement ever since Karin made me an offer I could no longer refuse. I decided my future's a blank slate and I'm a piece of chalk. Now, here I am, on my highly anticipated adventure. So far, all that’s happened is the history lesson from hell, a lot more family than I anticipated and a surprise appearance by my ex-husband. Which, I'm not saying is a bad thing, because it isn't at all, but it's definitely not something I was prepared for at this time. It was a shock to see you, Okay? My life, has been in total upheaval, Eric. I was expecting peace and privacy for a while so I could sort it out, but here I am and everything is still stressful. So, I'm going to tell you and then I really don’t EVER want to talk about it again, Okay?’ I huffed out an angry breath and pushed nervously at my hair.

‘I agree.’ He gritted, ‘Just…tell me, for fuck sake. Please! I'm dying here, Sookie.’

‘Huh, look at that.’ I marveled.

It was hard for Eric to agree to my demands, but he had and it surprised me. Normally, well...before, he'd stomp across the room to stand over me menacingly until I gave in and did what he wanted. This stillness in him though, even though I could plainly see he was pissed, sort of threw me for a loop. Not to say that Eric was ever terribly expressive, but this was a new level of stillness. I needed a way to do to put us on familiar ground, so I stomped my foot on the deck and gritted out, ‘Don’t you swear at me, Eric Northman. I'll walk out of here right this second. Don’t you think I won’t!’

‘I'm...sorry.’ He said, then even though he wasn't standing, literally retreated a step.

My mouth popped open to argue with the expected demand that I start "talking right now," so, I was caught off guard by the submissive words and body language.

‘Fine.’ I stammered suspiciously.

I pursed my lips contemplating if I were still being placated. I decided he was serious. Taking a deep breath, I explained what was different about "now."

'Well, my brother and sister-in-law are dead. I'm positive _your wife_ had something to do with it, even though I don’t have any proof. My husband, has run off because I can’t have children. I'll never have a family, human or otherwise. First of all because of the telepathy, as you know, and second because of the damn fairy DNA. Great Grandfather Niall mentioned fairy reproductive issues to me at some point, but you know me, I dismissed it as irrelevant. Obviously, because I’m 'human' not Fae. And...you know how Weres and Shifters are. It's all about the pack.’ I said bitterly.

Eric winced at that and nodded, he understood what it had cost her to say that out loud.

I ignored his pity and soldiered on.

‘Anyone I ever called my family is dead. I’m totally alone in this world. I don’t want to leave this dimension and live in Fairy. Not that I could, with the door being sealed, or that I received an invitation to do so. None of that matters anyway, because it isn’t something I'm interested in. I don’t really like fairies and they don't like me. Karin and Pam offered me a family and I accepted it. I want a family. End of story.’ I said, defensively.

I left all of that information hanging in the air between us.

Eric could see that was all the explanation she was going to offer and searched himself for a response to any of it.

When I saw that he wasn't going to say anything, I stood up to leave. I needed to put some clothes on.

‘Sam left you?’ he said, his voice was so hard it could crush diamonds.

‘I said I didn’t want to talk about it, Eric!’ I snapped, jerking back to him.

The vehemence in her voice took him aback. It wasn’t easy for him to let it go, but he didn’t say anything more about it. Instead he said, ‘So you know, Freyda is dead.’

‘Good! I know.’ I said, a bit more vehement and nasty than I'd intended. I needed to get my emotions in check. I wasn't to only one here who'd been through a difficult time. Most of this mess was my fault, not his. I shouldn't be taking it out on him. He wasn't blameless, but still... I softened my voice and followed up with, ‘How?’

‘Pam.’ He said, with a chuckle. ‘I saw her rip her throat out. I didn't see the killing blow, though. We'll have to ask her.’

‘Perfect.’ I said, and meant it.

Eric sobered, and consternation marred the rare smile.

‘Now what.’ I thought.

‘I don’t wish to upset you, but we are discussing things that we don’t want to talk about ever again.’ He said.

‘What is it.’ I asked ominously.

‘Bill has met the final death.’ He said gently.

A lightning bolt of shock ripped through me. I pulled my lips together in a grim line and my heart constricted. I knew I wouldn’t likely see Bill again when I said goodbye to him in Bon Temps, but I never thought it would be because of the final death. I sank back down to the chaise and processed what I was feeling. Over the last several years I’d gotten so numb to this kind of news it barely registered most of the time, but this was Bill.

I loved Bill

...at one time...

in my life.

If I was going to be honest, I still did. Even if it was only a little. I knew I wasn’t going to like the answer, but I was going to ask the question anyway. 

‘How?’ I asked, then I thought, ‘Poor Bubba is going to take this hard.’

‘He was attacking Karin. Trying to kill her actually. It very quick and he never even knew it happened.’

'Oh...That, sort of changes things a little.' I thought, wiping at the tears standing in my eyes. 'So much for not crying today.’ 

‘Is there anything else?’ I asked bravely, not sure I really wanted to hear the answer.

‘The New Authority believes Bills body is mine and that Bill killed Freyda, her staff, Pam, Karin, and Willa.

‘Why…would the New Authority think Bills body is yours?’ I asked, and tense accusation hung the air.

Eric lifted a hesitant brow, looked at me significantly, and challenged me to work it out for myself. I understood, then.

‘This is what Karin meant about feeling used.’ I nodded, still not sure how I felt. ‘Is that all?’ I asked, pointedly, ready to have all of it now.

‘As far as I know, yes’ he replied.

‘Okay…’ I said, letting my thoughts drift. 

Honestly, I really just wanted to forget about all of it. I was supposed to be moving on with my life today and everything was still a cluster fuck, ‘scuse my language. Hadn’t the whole point of getting on this boat been about moving away from this kind of pain and grief? I didn’t want to have a discussion about the Cluviel Dor. I didn’t want to have to decide how to feel about Bill’s death or to deliver an opinion about it. I was sad, I'd miss him, end of story. Not everything was mine to deal with or have an opinion about just because I knew about it.

So, I just...let it go.

Eric watched intently while Sookie took in everything he’d just told her, allowing it settle into her thoughts. He’d watched this process many times before and was surprised by what he saw now. In the past, she would’ve needed time to deal with the emotional fall out of something as significant to her as Bill’s death, but she wasn't falling apart. She, accepted the reality that Bill was gone and looked to be moving on from it as if it meant nothing to her at all.

'What sort of hell had she been through?’ He thought, yearning to understand her state of mind.

Yeah, sure, she told him the circumstances of the recent past, but nothing of the details. Not for the first time, he looked for the light that used to be so strong inside her and it wasn't there.

It's just...gone.

He was fucking furious about it. He wanted to know who’d stolen it. He wanted to find it and put it back.

Suddenly, a pain so intense it felt as if he’d walked into the sun settled over him. He already knew who the guilty party was.

It was him.

He’d done this to her and he was going to have to fix it somehow. 

They sat with each other in painful silence. There was nothing to do or see or even hear except the low, far away hum of Sunniva’s engines. She grieved while he watched her and she let him.

Earlier in the day, I attempted to deal with my feelings, but I'd gotten lost in the gentle sway of the Gulf and the incredible color of the water. I’d been mad Karin had kept me out of the loop, and deliberately deceived me about certain things, but soon realized I was being stupid. Knowing wouldn't have changed anything for me, but it would've made things for Karin that much more difficult. I wanted a family and now I had one. A big one. The circumstances of how I got it didn't matter and even if it did, what's done was done. I couldn't change a thing. Karin didn't tell me about Eric, because it would have been a whole 'big thing.' I turned over every single emotional, uncharitable, stubborn, accusatory, willful, thought I could come up with to be pissed off that he was here, but when I stripped all of that away layer by layer, I’d known from the moment the word ‘yes’ passed my lips a month ago, I’d already forgiven him and wanted him back. I didn’t care how. So, I couldn't really be pissed he was here sooner than I'd like.

I turned to him abruptly, wanting to smooth things out and he actually jumped, like I'd startled him. I’d been so caught up in myself I hadn’t really given much thought to why Eric looked like he had PTSD. It was unlike him to be so guarded with me or his family. No, that wasn't the right word. He was always guarded, but this was different, he was....shuttered. It was like he was there, but hiding. He'd never been an open book, but I was probably going to have to get a can opener out to get him to relax a little.

Karin said he was unhappy and alone, without friends or allies. I hadn't understood what that meant until now.

‘It’s a good thing Freyda’s dead, cause I wanna kill her.’ I seethed in silence, then calmed myself. 'No matter, he's home now.' 

Family would cure the wariness behind his eyes. We just needed some peace. Which, reminded me...

‘So…guess where we're going!’ I said, with manufactured brightness in attempt to lighten the mood.

He cocked a brow and waited for her answer.

‘Disney World!’ I exclaimed.

‘Oh, goody...’ Pam groaned, walking onto the deck.

She didn't mean it at all.


	23. Twenty-Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mama Said...

**Twenty-Three**

**Bon Temps: Beth Osiecki Attorney at Law**

‘Damn that girl!’ Beth swore inwardly, ‘She knows I'm trying to go to lunch.’ 

Beth Osiecki was stuck on the phone with her mama. Two suits had just walked in the front door of her office and Cindy Sue, ever helpful said, ‘Sure, she can see you.’

Cindy Sue drew the 'sure’ out like some kind of a crazed cheerleader. 

‘I'm going to fire her ass one of these days.’ Beth promised uncharitably, cursing the softness that persuaded her to hire a twit like Cindy Sue Throckmorton.

Starving, trying to get a word in edgewise, she'd been trying to get off of the phone mama for the last five minutes, but the woman was too far into the story she was telling now and Beth didn't dare hang up. If she didn't let Mama finish telling about the dress Millie Thompson wore to the church fundraiser for the disadvantaged youth in Guatemala, she'd have to sit through the entire story again this afternoon. So, she suffered with her empty stomach, mostly in silence all the way to the end, careful to interject the requisite 'she did nots, and bless her hearts,' at the appropriate moments. 

Millie and Mama were bitter enemies since High School, when Millie beat Mama out for Homecoming Queen.

Mama said, the only reason she’d won, was because Millie was a slut who’d put out for the whole football team, but she only said that in private.

Beth was twelve when she overheard Mama tell the Bridge ladies that 'Millie Thompson had set her cap' for Beth’s daddy, but Mama was able to reel him in and wring a proposal out of him at the Valentines dance Senior year. Daddy had been the Captain of the basketball team and he and Mama were married one week after Graduation. Which, just as Mama knew it would, ruined Millie’s big fancy Graduation party scheduled for the same day.

Finally, just when she thought she would to have to cut mama short, she exclaimed, ‘Oh! I'm sorry! I have to go honey; the Jehovah’s Witnesses are here.’

She hung up before Beth could even say goodbye. Mama had been trying to convert those Jehovah’s Witness ladies into God-fearing Baptists for years. 

‘Maybe today will be the day.’ Beth mused, hanging up the phone.

Beth watched 'the Suits' through the crack of her office door the entire time mama talked. She had a feeling she already knew what this was about. 

Sookie Stackhouse, '...ugh Merlotte?' seemed like a nice gal, but she was always in the middle of one sort of scrape or another. 

She saw the news from New Orleans. Those 'Suits' weren't from around here.

Sookie had been one of Beth’s first clients after 'hanging out her shingle' in Bon Temps several years ago. She’d heard all about Sookie around town. Obviously, everyone knew who the woman was and Bon Temps being what it was, they were inclined to gossip about her. Beth thought seriously about declining her services when the woman came in to hire her, because of that gossip. There was also the fact, Beth wasn't a criminal lawyer. She didn't have the foggiest clue how to defend someone accused of murder! She took Sookie's case though and was glad of it later when Sookie was proved innocent.

After that peck of trouble, Sookie managed to keep her nose clean and there hadn't been anymore incidents like that.

'That was already more than seven years ago!' Beth realized. 

So, she'd been surprised to see Sookie come in to the office a few months ago with some damn specific questions and requests. Beth knew immediately from the types of questions being asked, Sookie was looking to make some drastic changes in her lifestyle. Possibly, even transitioning into a Vampire. Beth knew, because Sookie was purposefully vague when asked her how long she ‘intended to travel.’ When Beth pushed for details, Sookie put an envelope of money on her desk. Beth began to explain she didn’t work that way, when the Vampire Karin dropped her fangs and waited. She kept her mouth shut, put the envelope in the desk drawer and didn’t ask anything more about time or locations, just made the arrangements Sookie asked for.

Steel herself, Beth picked up the phone, pushed the intercom feature on her phone and said, ‘Cindy Sue, call over to Merlotte’s and order me a grilled chicken sandwich with everything, fried pickles, and a diet coke. Order yourself something as well. Pay for it out of petty cash and use my car to pick it up. Send those gentlemen in as well.’ she finished, then stood up going to the door to greet the Suits.

‘Gentlemen,’ she said, swinging the door wide, extending her hand to shake with them. ‘I am Beth Osiecki.’

She pronounced it Oh-seek-ee.

‘Please,’ she gestured, ‘Y’all come in and have a seat. Can we offer you some coffee or water? Perhaps some tea?’ She asked politely.

‘No thank you, Miss…?’

‘Oh-seek-ee.’ She provided for him again.

‘Thank ya, Miss Osiecki. Nothin for me.’ Said the man in the tie. There was a slight Cajun twang to his voice. The man without the tie gestured and shook his head, ‘No, thank you.’

Beth smiled and took her place behind her desk. 

The men took their seats.

‘Well, what can I do for you fellas today?’ she asked, lightly, knowing it was bullshit, but portraying an air that, ‘Nothing's going on in Bon Temps but the weather.’ 

‘Miss Osiecki,’ the suit with the tie said, ‘My name is Detective Reynoir, this my partner, Detective Dallier.’ He said, gesturing to the Suit without the tie.

‘We up from New Orleans,' he pronounced Nawlins, 'on a murder, missin person case. We ugh executed a warrant on-ta home a Bill Compton and lookin ta get a warrant, ta search a home a Mrs. Sookie Merlotte. Hopeful a later today. Or's it Stackhouse? Seems some confusion on dat.’ Reynoir fished.

‘It’s Merlotte.’ Beth answered, offering nothing more.

‘Mmm.’ Reynoir grunted, and made a note of it, then went on conversationally.

‘Based on tings we found at ta Compton place, we resolve ta come over here, see iffa you could hep us out dis afternoon. We'd sure 'preciate it.’ He said, hopefully.

‘Well…Gentlemen, I'll be happy to help you insomuch as the law will allow me to do so.’ Beth said agreeably, settling back in her chair to wait and thought, ‘Let the games begin.’ 

‘Ah, thank you now,’ Dallier bristled, catching her meaning, he replied condescendingly, ‘That will be…mighty helpful of you, _Miss_ Osiecki.’

‘Ahhhh, the old misogynistic bait and switch.’ Beth smiled, rocking in her chair.

They’d let her think she would be dealing with Reynoir, while Dallier sat back and sized her up. That was alright, she hoped he’d gotten a good look. They’d underestimated her already because she was young and a small-town lawyer. ‘Big mistake…huge.’ She thought, quoting Julia Roberts.

Detective Dallier, having warmed to his subject, began to make his case. ‘_Okay_, now then’ he said shifting in his chair, his southern drawl hit all of the vowels as he began his manipulation of Beth. ‘Let me tell _you_ what-in-all we have here. No doubt you seen the news?’ He interjected, the fingers of his palm splayed open.

Detective Dallier used his hands to help him make his points. Beth rocked slowly and nodded solemnly that she had.

‘Well, that’s good then. See, the Vampires went and had one of their big meetins, you know,’ He said using his explaining tone. ‘As for usual, when a group of these Vampers get together a bunch of ‘em always end up dead, or "really dead," as they call it. Then, it generally falls to us to sort the mess out.’ He gestured back and forth from himself to Reynoir. Not missing a beat, he went on. ‘Now, you can imagine how difficult that's been, on account of because how secretive these Vampers are.’ He said, speaking with the authority of someone who _knows_. 

It took her a solid minute to put it together, but she finally had. Detective Dallier was a dead ringer for Bill Cox! The man who gave Karl the job at his small engine repair shop, in that movie Sling Blade!

‘It's uncanny!’ Beth thought, trying not to giggle.

She was a movie buff and could quote some of her favorites verbatim. Dallier was definitely a Bill Cox.

She’d gotten side tracked by the trivial thought for a second and now had to pull herself back into the conversation. Dallier liked the sound of his own voice so she hadn't missed much.

‘So, now then, here’s what-in-all I got.’ He said.

He reared back in his chair, to stretch his muscles, griping the arm of his chair so hard the wood creaked loudly while he moved his considerable weight from one ass cheek to the other.

She pressed her lips tightly together, hoping not to impulsively blurt, 'I like them French Fried pataters, mmmm hmmm.'

She had to focus on what Dallier was explaining, but she unable to disassociate him from the movie at all now. So, she pinched herself. It hurt. She listened.

‘See, we understand you're associated with the Merlotte woman, I mentioned. We know 'cause we found some mail addressed to you at the Compton house. A change of address form from the post office with your address here, listed as Miss Merlotte's new address. Also, a padded envelope containing several sets of keys and a letter explaining what the keys were for and that she'd "be in touch."

Beth shifted in her chair leaning forward. She reached out and said, ‘Where are these items now? May I see them? How did they come to be in Bill Compton’s house?’ she fired off all of these questions at once in rapid succession.

Dallier pulled the items, now in a plastic evidence bag out of his jacket pocket handing them to Beth. Detective. Reynoir took over then.

Reynoir was a Good Ole Boy if there ever was one. American by birth, Southern by the grace of God. She wasn’t sure she liked him. She didn’t usually set out to judge a person based on their looks or language, but there was just something about Reynoir that rubbed her wrong.

Reynoir said, ‘Miss Osiecki, we got us a boy by the name a Danny Prudeaux, say he's Compton’s day man. You know what dat is?’

‘I'm familiar with the term.’ She acknowledged, without rolling her eyes.

‘Well, dis boy, swear he watch your client, Mrs. Merlotte leave her house in da afternoon, with nothin but a purse. Later on, he say, after da sun go down, a Vampire woman by da name Karin, come around. She throw away all da food in da house, cover da furniture, pack da househole items away, an mail dem two items.’ He gestured toward the evidence bag.

Beth said nothing. Karin’s name gave her a bit of worry, but Sookie hadn't seemed afraid of the female and hadn’t signaled to Beth she was in danger when they’d come to settle Sookie’s affairs.

Reynoir continued, sounding worried when he saw Beth wouldn't respond to the information, ‘Prudeaux tole us he become concerned 'bout dat Merlotte woman and snoop all around her house, lookin in da and garbage for clues, try ta figure out what going on. See?’ he asked, as if he'd said something significant other than the fact that the day man had confessed to mail fraud.

Dallier interjected, ‘He couldn’t see much though, because she has those roll down shutters. That’s why he looked through the trash, remember?’ He said, leading his partner, who nodded a quick and jerky affirmation. ‘What he found makes him think Mrs. Merlotte's been lured away from her home to be kidnapped by Vampers. Maybe even turned into a Vamper herself.’ Dallier finished, raining information all over her office.

‘Did these two really think that she was an idiot?’ she wondered.

‘What did he find in the trash, that led him to think this?’ she asked, pushing for more information.

‘Well,’ Dallier said, ‘There were all sorts of notes and check lists. She also wrote down details about recent conversations, phone numbers and the like. We haven't recovered the notes at this time. We assume Compton has them. Prudeaux told us he went straight to his boss with them.’ He supplied, then added ‘Prudeaux also said when he gave Mr. Compton the papers and told him about the other things he'd found, Compton "flew into a rage" then disappeared into the Hotel. The day man says he hasn’t seen Compton since. Now, we got us five dead Vampers in a hotel. One of them is a Queen, another is this Karin who closed up the Merlotte woman’s house and for the life of us, we can’t find Mrs. Merlotte anywhere.’

Beth did a good job of keeping her face a mask of neutrality at the next bit of information Dallier imparted.

Flipping through his notebook he added, ‘Also, dead are Pamela Ravenscroft, the Sheriff of Area Five, whatever that means. She also owns that Vampire bar in Shreveport, called Fangtasia.’ He mocked the name as he read it.

By the time he was done, Beth knew way more about Vampires than she’d ever wanted to.

‘I'm still at a loss as to who Compton is to the Merlotte woman, other than she's his neighbor.’ Detective Dallier said frustrated. ‘Now, I know, that this is a fantastical story and we've been talking for a long time, but I'm genuinely worried for the Merlotte woman’s safety. All we wanna know, is if you have information that Mrs. Merlotte is indeed going to transition into Vampire. You could really help us out here. She's nowhere to be found and neither is Compton.’ He finished, then waited expectantly.

‘Well, gentleman,’ Beth began, ‘That is quite a story. Unfortunately, I can’t help you with Bill Compton at all. I don’t know him. I’ve never met him and I couldn’t tell you where he is.’ She said truthfully. ‘I couldn’t say where Mrs. Merlotte is either. ‘However, I can tell you this much. Mrs. Merlotte is intending to travel extensively over the next two years and I'm sorry, but that is all I'm at liberty to tell you concerning her whereabouts or intentions and I can only tell you that much, because it's common knowledge in town.' She said with finality. ‘But, because I like you both so much, I'll give you some background as to why Mrs. Merlotte has decided to travel for so long, as it also is common knowledge. Town gossip, if you will. This should eliminate a lot of footwork for you boys today.’ She said slyly.

The sooner these boys got their work done and got out of town, the better off they'd all be.

After a very informative hour the detectives thanked Beth and she promised to let Sookie know they were looking for her, if she made contact.

The Detectives promised Beth they'd get the keys and change of address dealt with, as soon as possible.

Which, had been Beth's other goal in being so forthcoming with them.


	24. Twenty-four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E!

**Twenty-Four**

**Disney World**

It’s pretty much common knowledge when a family takes their first real vacation together, almost always, it’s to Disney.

Mostly, you're seduced into believing it’s the 'Magic Kingdom.'

"The place where dreams come true."

People who are in love with Disney will say, “You just don’t understand about Disney, until you go.”

I'm happy to report, it's all true! 

It was nearing closing time at the Happiest Place on Earth and we stood with hundreds of other families crowded around Cinderella’s Castle, while the nightly fireworks display exploded overhead.

The fireworks kept pace with the ever-changing colors washing over the surface of the castle, changing it's appearance from one moment to the next. Balloons and mouse ears occupied each hand or head for as far as you could see and every kid present, had one of those flashing light stick thingies. Entranced and assembled en mas as we were around the castle, all eyes were trained on the night sky in eager anticipation of the next explosion.

All eyes that is, with the exception of ours. We, couldn’t take our eyes off of Pam.

Her enraptured face was tilted skyward right along with everyone else's. The glittering fireworks reflected their myriad of colors across the expanse of the pale skin of her face. Clutching a truly gigantic Winnie the Pooh ‘stuffy’ she’d won hours ago and refused to relinquish opting to drag it proudly through the park the entire night instead, she 'oooh'd and ahhhh'd,' going to far as to suck in air at the especially dazzling explosions.

Twisted and slightly askew, mouse ears sat atop the golden hair, she'd twisted into a bun, after getting soaked on the log right hours earlier. She even had a smudge of NeuBlood popsicle on her chin.

She couldn’t have cared in the least. True, unadulterated pleasure shone gloriously out of her eyes and I couldn't help but laugh a little about the smudge.

I had looked anxiously forward to this day in the most magical of places, since making the arrangements.

After everything changed, I didn't ask if everyone else was excited as I was, but if they weren’t, they’d kept it to themselves and done a hell of a job faking it.

Everyone that was, except Pam. Pam, had to be forced to leave the boat.

She'd come along, but had to be figuratively dragged, kicking and screaming through the parking lot.

She complained the entire helicopter ride about the breathers, the screaming kids, the lines, and how expensive everything is.

‘Oh yes, I’ve heard all about this place. If there is a hell, this place is it.’ She informed us.

I ignored all of her fussing and set about trying to convince her, that she was in for the time of her life.

‘Trust me Pam, you are going to love it! I promised, pony tail swishing back and forth while I practically ran for the gate, dragging her with me.

She wouldn’t be appeased by any argument I presented. For all I knew she was right, but I was too excited to worry about it and I reasoned, we'd find out soon enough.

She complained bitterly all the way through the turnstiles and up the hill until we approached the archway at Main Street USA, when the complaining abruptly ceased.

‘What is that wonderful smell.’ She blurted; bliss etched on her perfect face.

Amazed by the comment, we turned as one and were stunned, by the reaction she was having to her first glimpse of Disney World. 

All at once, for us, Pam became the main attraction.

She was spellbound, floating in and out of shops, having to touch, smell, examine or marvel over everything she saw. 

‘It’s so clean! Everything...is so clean.’ She remarked at least a hundred times and confessed in awe, 'I can't even smell the bathrooms.' 

Out of nowhere, my hand to Jesus, she began to sway to the music that was being pipped through the entire market!

Pam Ravenscroft, bad ass Vampire, had just completely sold out and embraced Disney. I was something to behold.

Caught up in her wake, we followed delighting in her every new experience. Then the Characters began to appear. She became so excited, we could barely keep up with her. She had her picture taken with Micky, Goofy, Donald, and all of the Disney Princesses she could find. After a while, we realized, she was following a small family, with twin girls that were about five years old. Everything the girls did, Pam did as well. The girls picked out t-shirts and their parents had them customized. When the t-shirts were finished, the girl’s names and date followed by ‘first trip to Disney’ were printed on them. Pam stepped forward, ditching the line and deposited eight t-shirts on the counter and soon we were all sported ‘first trip to Disney’ shirts. 

No one protested.

Just before we were leaving Main Street USA, I got into the spirit of paying homage to the Consumer God’s and bought Micky Mouse ears for all of us.

It prompted the others to shop as well. Willa bought everyone watches, Ginger bought key chains. We looked like those crazy people on The Price Is Right, but it was so much fun!

Reider, ever practical picked up a map of the park and while we put our ears and watches on, we clustered around the map, discussing what to do first.

Space Mountain or Pirates of the Caribbean was the question.

It was a tie.

Karin took matters into her own hands, flipped a coin and Reider caught it in midair and ran away declaring ‘Pirates it is!’

‘How appropriate.’ I smiled.

Willa yelled after him that he cheated and to come back, but he ignored her. Nuri looped her arm around Karin’s waist and followed Pam who was already walking. Ginger shrugged, grabbed Willa dragging her along and caught up to Pam. Eric and I brought up the rear.

Pirates was an amazing experience and while exiting the ride, we raucously sang, ‘Yo-ho-Yo-ho, a pirate’s life for meeeeee!

Now, huddled together as a family at the end of the night, watching our Pam, so enraptured by her trip to Disney, the Grand Finale began. We turned in unison to enjoy the last of the fireworks. 

Eric, behind me, arms were laced around my body, swayed back and forth with the music watching the sky. I was blissfully content for the first time since I couldn't say when. After today, I never wanted to be anywhere without these Vampires. In just a few days’ time, I was going to transition and become a permanent member of this family. That certainty, felt really good.

Eric gave me a slight squeeze gaining my attention, then shifted my body to lean around me. I looked over my shoulder in time to see him lick his thumb and rub at the smudge on Pam’s chin.

It warmed me to my core.

Moments later, the last boom echoed overhead and then it was silent for a beat, before a cacophony of hundreds of cheering families filled the air.

The cheering lasted several minutes, then faded all at once. The mass of humanity pivoted, then collectively began to make its way south toward the gates.

Everyone but us, that is.

We stared skyward while people pushed past us on their way to the parking lot, loathe to break the spell we were caught in. Then castle went dark and the spell was broken. We grudgingly accepted there wouldn’t be any more magic and reluctantly turned away, to start our own arduous trek to the rental van. We didn’t talk, simply smiled, held hands, and basked in the happy glow emanating from each of us, as we trudged tiredly out of the park.

Just before exiting the front gate, I stopped at the photo services booth and had them print all the photos from the day. I couldn’t believe how many there were. Before we made it back to the van, the day caught up with me and I had to all but drag myself over the last few yards of asphalt. We carried arm loads of purchases and were barely able to squeeze ourselves into the van with all of it including the giant Winnie, but there was no way Pam was going to leave it so we gave it a pull and mighty shove, then Eric slammed the door closed. Once we were all settled, he headed for the airport. 

I was asleep against Karin's shoulder instantly. 

I woke as Eric settled me into the helicopter and smiled up at him saying, ‘Thank you.’

He ran a finger down my cheek, then cupped it. I could see that he wanted to say something, but didn’t. Instead, he brushed my hair away from my eyes and settled a headset over my ears. I shook my head no, indicating I didn't want them and he kept them for himself, climbing in next to me. I snuggled into his side and fell asleep to the rhythmic sound of the helicopter blades as we lifted off. Thirty minutes later we landed on Sunniva’s deck. I woke again, groggy. The helicopter powered down and I tried to help Eric unbuckle me, but gave up and let him finish. He successfully freed me from the device, then lifted and carried me inside.

I protested, ‘I can walk.’

He ignored me.

Karin, gathered my things and followed. Once inside, he set me down. I was fully awake and were in the room just off of the helipad I thought of as the foyer. We were quiet while we divested ourselves of shoes, bags, jackets, stuffed animals, and purses, pilling everything onto the large square table dominating the space. After unburdening ourselves, we flopped down onto the chairs and sofas while the crew passed drinks and finger sandwiches for Ginger and I. God bless them. 

Exhausted and grinning in our t-shirts and mouse ears, we silently enjoyed our refreshment.

All the ‘loot’ piled high on the table beckoned to me. There was so much, it resembled a brightly colored mountain. My eyes roamed over the pile, catching on the two plastic bags that held our photos. I leaned forward, set my tea aside and tugged the bags loose. A stuffed ‘Grumpy’ doll from Snow White and the Seven Dwarves rolled off the table. Reaching into the bag I pulled out the first photo. It was all eight of us on Splash Mountain, hands in the air, t-shirts, mouse ears, even Winnie the Pooh. Our heads were thrown back either laughing or screaming, as a huge plume of water thoroughly soaked us.

'What an incredible photo.’ I said quietly, grinning down at it.

I passed it to Eric and he chuckled at it. The sound washed over me bringing warmth and joy with it. Actual happiness. Something I thought I'd lost forever.

Eric took the next picture I handed him. Again, warm laughter bubbled unconsciously out of him. The sound made me tingle and I pulled the next photo out of the bag.

Pam and Willa, with a perturbed Princess Aurora. Being forced to make duck lips and have her picture taken with a Vampire’s wasn't setting well with her.

I wasn't crazy about this one. Eric however, thought it was hilarious. I looked at again, Willa was covertly giving the haughty princess the bird. Suddenly I loved it.

The next picture out of the bag was of Eric and I on the Tea Cup ride. Squished all the way up against Eric’s body, hanging on for dear life, my foot was actually in the air. I tried valiantly to pull myself upright while Eric held me around the waist. My hair partially his face, but he was laughing and the laughter reached his eyes. I looked at this picture for a very long time before I passed it to Eric, who was in turn passing them on to Karin, who passed it to Reider and that was how they made the rounds. By the time the first bag was almost empty we were fully worn out from laughing. There was one picture left in the bag. The eight of us were beaming at the camera, our arms wrapped around each other’s waists, Cinderella’s Castle awash in purple twinkling lights behind us.

'There's the ‘smudge’ on Pam’s chin.' I noted, then resolved to have it enlarged and framed along with the Splash Mountain photo as these were my favorites.

‘This is my family.’ I smiled, at the photo.

It was such a good feeling to have these people in my life once more.

Standing, I tucked the photo of Eric and I on the Tea Cups, along with the other into my purse and announced 'I'm bushed. I'm going to bed. ‘Thank you, Karin.’ I said, going to her and kissing her cheek.

My Maker was snuggled like a puppy into a happy pile of Reider and Nuri.

I’d noticed this seemed to be their way of sharing affection with each other wondered if someday, maybe, I'd be snuggled in in there with them. I sent her a wave of happiness. She grinned brilliantly having received it and nodded.

'This, was one of the best days of my life.' I confessed.

I trailed my hand up Eric’s arm as I turned to leave.

I had just enough time to get a shower, dry my hair, and put on some pajamas when he knocked at the door. 

‘Come in.’ I called, propping the photo of us against the lamp on my bedside table.

He opened the door, ‘Hey.’ He said, softly.

‘Hey.’ I smiled, ran the brush through my hair and laughed, ‘I'm worn out, happy and wide awake after my shower.’

He didn’t respond. He didn’t sit. He didn't look at me, just stood there staring at the floor.

I shifted my weight to my other hip, ‘What is it?’

He took a step finally looking at me and said awkwardly, ‘I…well, I had fun today.’

I laughed brightly, ‘I did too!’

He wasn't smiling though. He looked, haunted.

‘Sookie, I want to thank you, for taking us to Disney World.’

He said it reverently, like I had taken them to Frid-gardr, or something. 

‘This, 'family' hasn't ever occupied a room together, all at the same time. Until a few days ago, that is. Today, we healed _so_ many wounds caused by that. Disney World is truly a magical place. I don’t know how to express my thanks to you. Today, is the best thing I’ve ever been given. Thank you again.’ He gushed, haltingly. 

Caught completely off guard I didn’t know what to say.

'Maybe he should be saying these things to Karin.... Maybe he already has.'

I didn’t know about either of those things, but he had only ever been this forthcoming with me a handful of times, so I was warry. Normally, he never would've thought to say ‘thank you’ for something like a day at an amusement park. It wasn’t for a debt paid or a favor I'd done for him, so I was sort of blown away. I noticed his face was paler than usual and he looked, like he was going to be sick.

'Is that even possible?' I wondered.

‘Honestly,’ he said, his voice trembling, ‘I think, I might be in shock. It’s been an incredibly surreal, two days.’

I stepped forward and saw…fear, of all things, etched on his face.

‘I…I don’t know what…’ He broke off helplessly. 

I hurried the last few steps to him and wrapped my arms around his waist, laying my head on his broad chest. Maybe he was having a hard time dealing with the fact we'd committed several murders and gone on vacation the next day. I mean, I doubted it, but whatever the problem was, he wasn't dealing with it very well. He was shaking, hard. Sliding my hands over the taut muscles off his back I pulled him closer, trying to warm his body with mine. I read somewhere, this was what you were supposed to do for people in shock. Since I’d never seen him like this before, I thought I might be in shock right along with him. He settled his arms around me, burying his face in my hair and groaned. We stood this way for a long time, saying nothing, hoping to calm him with my touch. He held me for a long time, as if his life depended on it. Then, pulled away, putting just enough space between us to dig a hand into my hair, tug at it to tip my face to his, then kiss me like he was dying. When he pulled his mouth away from mine the anguish in his eyes was heart breaking.

Holding me immobile, his wounded whisper cracked, ‘They keep trying to take everything from me. Each time I make a home for myself, some fucking Authority bastard comes along and burns it down. Time and time again it’s happened. I’m positive I wouldn’t have lasted 200 years in Oklahoma without you and I am positive I will meet the final death before I allow anyone to separate us again.’ 

‘It’s going to be okay now, Eric.’ I said, then winced, realizing that when he’d said this to me, I’d screamed at him.

He'd been so strong and I'd been so self-centered. I hugged him fiercely to make up for it and rummaged the contents of my head for the words to soothe him. I wasn’t even sure what was truly the matter with him. We just had a wonderful night and were all smiles since returning. Then, as if someone whispered the answer in my ear, I knew what was wrong. He told me, almost the moment he came into the room.

He was happy and it terrified him.

His words to me just moments ago came back in a gush.

‘They keep trying to take everything.’ He was afraid he'd lose us again. ‘It’s like he has PTSD.’

I was so unused to Eric sharing his feelings with me, I needed a minute to catch up. Pulled back, I examined his face.

He shuddered, shaking like a leaf in a storm as I broke the contact between us. I hadn’t seen him this vulnerable since the Witches took his memories.

‘No…that’s wrong, you’ve never seen him like this.’ I said, contradicting myself.

I had to help him, so I forced him to look at me.

‘Eric, listen to me. It’s over now. We're here. I'm here and no one is going anywhere.’ I said softly, kissing him for reassurance.

He pulled away, shaking his head while he talked, ‘I knew I was never going to see you again. You’ve been everything to me.’ He confessed, hands still holding the nape of my hair. ‘You were with me every single day we’ve been apart. I know I'm an ass and all of this is my fault, but I swear I tried to protect you. I did what I could, because I love you. Please, just…I love you, Sookie.’ He couldn't go on. He couldn't give voice to the fears residing in him. He had a case, but it was the Authority. He'd been fucked by them before and a dear Regent and Monarch hadn't been in the mix. 

Eric's declaration was emphatic, the shadows in his eyes frightening. I only knew one way to respond. 

Before he could say anything else, I pushed up on my toes, wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him lightly on the mouth. He needed my honestly. I owed him honesty.

‘I'm so sorry, Eric. You don’t know how sorry I am. I'm to blame...’ I said, and now my voice cracked.

‘Do. Not. Cry.’ He ordered, leaning in to kiss me again. It was soft, sweet, and completely opposite of his tone.

When he broke the kiss, he tried to move away, but it was my turn to hold him in place.

I dug my hands into the hair at the nape of his neck, holding him there. ‘I love this hair.’ I thought, pushing up on my toes again, kissing him hard.

He wrapped his arms around me and gathered me up, my feet dangling and the kiss took on a life of its own, lasting forever. All I had on was shorty pajamas and I was firmly pressed against every square inch of him. He was solid all over and I hadn’t been kissed, or pressed up against anyone, let alone Eric, in a long damn time. My body responded to him fiercely. The ‘yes’ that came growling up out of me from low in my throat was the only encouragement he needed. He completely overwhelmed me with his mouth and all I could do was hang on. 

Eric’s body was screaming at him to DO something and he wanted to, but he couldn’t stop kissing her. He kissed her like this was going to be the last time he ever kiss her again, dark fear driving him. He kissed her the way he wished he had on ‘that’ day. The fear of losing he settling firmly into his heart. Out of habit, fear and retribution stampeded through him while he possessed her with his mouth.

‘Should have killed Ocella, killed Felipe, killed Freyda, should have ran, should have done it then, killed anyone who dared to take her from…’

He got lost momentarily in the rage, hate and pain. He...didn't want any of that. To feel...any of that. He wanted to feel her. 

He pushed away the red haze and concentrated on the feel of her skin under his fingertips. It was like rose petals. He concentrated on her lush mouth and he kissed her the way he had in happy dreams, in fantasies, in the way he wished he could have every single day since she'd walked out of his office after their Parting Ceremony. He kissed her like he hadn’t seen her in seven years and then he kissed her like he was home, his heart chanting, 'finally...finally...finally. 

I wrenched my mouth from his gasping to breathe and began yanking desperately at his belt, trying to tear it off of him.

He forced my mouth back to his and my hands went back to exploring his body. His hands were…

‘Oh!’ I breathed, pulling my mouth from his again. His hand were, 'Everywhere…' I groaned, happily.

Laying my hands on his chest to steady myself, I sank into sensation. He was kissing my neck, collar bone, earlobes.

‘Oh, my, God.’ I breathed into his ear, and dug my hands into his hair again.

Impatiently, I pulled at him and forcing his mouth back to mine, moaning loudly when he pushed his tongue into my mouth, mimicking what his his fingers were doing inside of my pajama bottoms.

The things he was doing to me had my senses screaming at me to DO something about this...need. So, I did!

I pulled at his clothes in earnest and was finally able to get the Micky Mouse t-shirt up to his shoulders. I kissed and licked at his hard chest and felt my pajama bottoms hit the floor while I was still tearing at the God damn belt that wasn’t budging. I dropped to my knees in front of him so I could see what the problems was and the growl that came out of him was electric and primal all at the same time. He wrenched away from me this time and while I yanked my sleep tank over my head, he shoved his pants, belt and all, past his waist and down his legs until they pooled around his feet on the floor. I reached for him, but he pulled me off of the floor, gripping me under my arms. I launched myself upward, gaining the momentum I needed to wrap my legs around his waist. Winding my arms around his neck I wriggled into position. My Eric was pressed tight against me and it was so good.

My mouth found his again. The kisses were so hot, I wouldn't be surprised to find scorched sheets later.

He'd pivoted our bodies toward the bed, inching forward the best he could hindered by his pants and then lowered me into the softness of the bed, sliding me up just far enough for him to position himself comfortably against me. He paused for one beat, then two, and then he was inside me and there was nothing but pure sensation and a white hot explosion behind my eyelids. All the romance novels claim something like this is possible. I’m here to tell you it is. I said, explosion and I mean, explosion. Hello! It’s been forever and almost never again with this one in particular! I was ready for it!

I was so ready, he had to stop. He didn’t move a muscle. If he did, if he even flinched, this was going to be over and we'd only just started.

Later, after what seemed like an eternity of bliss, while I lay there in the hazy moments recovering, he pushed into me again.

I didn’t know anything after that as another release ripped through me.

There wasn't any holding still after the second one and we didn't try.

There were confessions, while he moved inside of me. Declarations. Promises. Threats.

He moved inside my mind as well as my body and didn’t stop for a very long time.


	25. Twenty-Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm too old for this shit...

**Twenty-Five**

**Bon Temps: Bill Compton’s House**

Detectives Reynoir and Dallier returned to Compton’s house as the rest of the unit was packing up. They’d spent some time asking around town about the Merlotte woman and had gotten a few more details from a large, extra chatty woman by the name of Maxine Fortenberry. When they asked around about Compton as well, they were surprised to find that he was well liked in the community. However, no one liked the Vampire Karin much. 

'Gotta be someat wrong 'bout dat.' Reynoir thought, ferociously chewing. 

They called in a Jimmy Johns order for dinner and it arrived at Compton’s place before they did.

Now, they were sitting in a small family cemetery eating sub sandwiches, discussing what hotel to stay in since they were still waiting for the warrant on the Merlotte residence.

Dallier had just taken a bite from his sub, when Kevin Pryor of the Bon Temps Police Department walked up and handed him the warrant for the Merlotte house.

This was good.

They could get finished up and head back to New Orleans tonight and sleep in their own beds...maybe. Or, they could be here for the next 12 hours depending. Either way, they were still on clock now that the warrant had come and that meant overtime. Dallier quickly looked over the warrant, making sure all was in order. He learned his lesson about that his first year as detective. Never just assume someone knows how to do their job. It had taken two more years to bust up that drug dealer after that snaffu. Reynoir finished up his sub, then they went across the cemetery to the dark farm house.

As protocol dictated, Kevin Pryor knocked on the roll down shutter and announced Bon Temps Police Department.

Then Dallier used the keys from the evidence envelope to open the roll down shutter and the front door of the house. Drawing his weapon and reached around for the light switch before going in.

No lights. '...shit.' he complained.

They moved into the house on a count of three and quickly cleared it. It didn’t take long as the place was obviously empty and in an orderly state of suspension. Once they'd been through the entire house, Reynoir went back up the stairs and Dallier went to the kitchen. The house was full of furniture and beds, but there were no linens, save for what covered the furniture. There was nothing to indicate anyone was living there, no pictures, doilies, dishes, carpets, clothing, nothing.

Curiously however, in the middle of the kitchen table was a napkin holder. It held a note pad instead of napkins. The cover had puppies on it.

Dallier picked it up and flipped it open to the first page.

Sookie,

If I could, I would stay, but I can’t.

I wish things were different,

but they’re not. I have to go.

Please take care of yourself.

Sam

‘Cold.’ Dallier thought to himself.

Kevin and Kenya stared at each other, utterly flummoxed over the state of Sookie's place.

They walked outside to talk privately.

Everyone in town knew Sookie was traveling. She'd told everyone she was going.

'Or had she?' Kenya pondered, digging for recollection.

Kevin and Kenya hadn't understood what all the fuss over getting into Sookie's house was about, until now. It looked like she didn't have any intention of coming back.

In the state of mind she'd been in, then Bill being accused of murder and disappearing... They both agreed...and, it was a good thing Kenya had pressed judge Mac for the warrant. 

A Bon Temps squad car pulled into Sookie’s driveway. Kenya went over to see what was new.

Back in the house, Reynoir called to Dallier from the top of the stairs. Dallier took the note pad with him when he went to see what his partner needed. Reynoir was standing in the doorway to the attic. On their first pass through the house, it had been like any normal attic, full of boxes. On closer inspection, they could see that they were vacuum sealed. Dallier handed the note pad to Reynoir and walked through the attic, inspecting the boxes.

‘Cold.’ Reynoir said.

‘Yep.’ Dallier replied, then sighed, tugging at his waist band adding thoughtfully, ‘Well, we can get someone up here to open all these boxes and make sure she isn’t in one of them, or we can decide this is consistent with what we have been told, and pack it in.’

‘Get a dog, maybe? Be cheaper, less troubah. Probably a pretty penny ta haf all dis done.’ Reynoir offered, giving his sweaty head a swipe with the hankie he'd pulled from his blazer.

The tall skinny man from the Bon Temps department who'd been out there with them all day, his name plate said Pryor, offered nasally from the bottom of the stairs, ‘We could get Terry Bellefluer out here with his dog, Annie. She's the best trackin dog in these parts.’ 

Reynoir moved to stare down the stairwell and noted to himself that Pryor had probably been beat up a lot in high school, based on his look and demeanor. A fact that more than likely weighed heavily on his decision to become a cop. Reynoir was about to tell the twerp to call the guy with the dog, when then the female officer who was his partner stepped into the space at the bottom of the stairs. Her name was Kenya Jones and she was built like Venus Williams, big boned and heavily muscled. She carried a piece of paper and handed it to the twerp. Reynoir sniffed at the air distastefully when she looked up at him and turned away from the pair to let Dallier deal with her. His partner was better at dealing with intolerable situations like this.

Kenya watched the sweaty detective with the crew cut, turn away from the top of the stairs. 

‘We could,’ Reynoir heard her say as he stepped away, ‘But we probably don’t need to, Kevin.'

Kenya took the paper back from Kevin and as an afterthought said, 'That is up to you detectives though. We got a hit on Sookie’s credit card 10 minutes ago. She’s at Disney World.’

Reynoir, changed direction and went down the stairs. He held his hand out, expecting her to hand him the paper. When she didn't he scowled nastily intending for his manner to back her up a few paces.

Kenya ignored the Detective. She knew who Reynoir was. Been dealing with his type her whole life. She stood her ground, looked the man right in the eye and forced him to take the paper from her hand.

Reynoir snatched at it, shining his flash light over it. When he was done, he handed it to Dallier, then attempted to elbow past Kenya.

She stood fast and he bounced off of her heavily muscled body, stumbling.

Kevin being Kevin said, ‘Goodness, Detective, be careful! You don’t want a turned ankle. That wouldn’t be good at all.’

Reynoir was just about to make a big issue out of nothing, when Dallier flicked the paper in his hand at him.

'He didn't understand why Reynoir had to be that way. It was just foolish.' He thought, in annoyance. The noise the paper made caught everyone's attention and glancing at all three of them Dallier said, 'This is good enough for me. Let's go home.’ He waited for his partner to acknowledge that decision, then went into the kitchen to put the notepad back in the napkin holder. ‘Strange about this.’ He thought, sliding it into place and heard the Bon Temps officers tromp out the front door. Reynoir waited for him in the dinning room and then they went out the front door to pack it in as well.

‘Thank y’all for all your help, officers.’ Dallier said, handing the keys to Reynoir, letting his Partner lock up the house and storm shutters, while he restored a more civilized working atmosphere between them. ‘Give us a call if y’all can help us with anything or if Compton returns. Y'all know the drill. It's been pleasant working with such good folks as yourselves.’ he offered congenially.

‘Will do.’ Pryor and Jones said in unison.

Reynoir finished locking up and handed the keys back to his partner with a smirk, then went to their car. They piled in and drove off down the twisting driveway.

Kenya and Kevin stayed to watch until the lights on the Detectives car were out of sight.

When they were sure they'd turned on to Hummingbird Road, Kenya and Kevin got in their own vehicle and went to Merlotte’s for dinner.

Before leaving town, the Detectives dropped the evidence bag with the envelope containing Mrs. Merlotte's keys and papers through the mail slot at the offices of Beth Osiecki Attorney at Law. As far as they were concerned this business about the Merlotte woman being on vacation held water. They didn’t believe she had any knowledge of where Bill Compton was, or that she'd played any part in a murder. She'd been through hell the last ten years according what they'd been told throughout the day. Dallier didn’t get this fascination with the Vampers. He was glad the Merlotte woman learned her lesson about them and wasn’t mixed up with this. He was also glad to know she hadn't come to harm. Best for them to just leave her to her travels and focus on finding Compton.

‘That Vamper sounded like a real nut case, no matter what these folks thought of him.’ He concluded.

I sounded to him like the Merlotte woman had more than likely planned to leave town to get away from him and he lost it, when he found out she'd gone. Dallier hoped she was having a great time at Disney World. They reached the I-20 turn off and headed south. It was going to take most of the evening, but they would be home in their own beds before too long and thank God for it.

By the time Dallier made it to his bed, he'd been awake for over twenty-four hours.

'I'm getting too old for this shit.' He thought, rolling his naked body into the bed and wrapping an arm around his wife's comfortable girth.


	26. Twenty-Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's good to be the King...right?

**Twenty-Six**

**Shreveport: Fangtasia**

‘How hard is it to find one tiny waitress?’ Felipe de Castro, roared.

Adjusting the cuff of his shiny silver-grey suit in attempt to distract himself from his anger, he shook his head, pulled in a rare breath and fiddled with the huge diamond cuff-links gathering the material of the ridiculously expensive Brioni shirt. Reaching for a calm he didn't feel, he waited until he could speak in the manner, he was more accustomed to while the three useless Vampires in front of him, wasted his time with no ready answer.

Once up a time, Felipe, the Vampire King of Nevada, Louisiana, Arkansas, and now (officially) Oklahoma, was saved from meeting the True Death, by the waitress he searched for now.

The human woman smelled like ambrosia and she hadn’t been more than a few moments from his thoughts since the day he’d met her. His need for her was immediate, but she’d belonged to Eric Northman at the time and no amount of negotiating had been able to part him from her. No one had to quote Vampire law to Felipe, any human belonging to another Vampire was strictly forboden.

Especially if someone was watching. And someone apparently was. Lots of someone's.

It was a torment, that in the seven years since separating them from each other, for the sheer purpose of having her himself, he was still unable to acquire her.

Felipe, as Eric’s king, advocated for and was present at the Parting Ceremony between his then Sheriff, (Northman) and the waitress.

It was all he could do to keep himself from going to her directly after the ceremony, but he managed it, knowing it was better to bid his time.

Unfortunately, the bastard Northman out maneuvered him.

Not only was Felipe duty bound to offer her protection after she’d saved his life, he was now further hindered by the impediment of Northman’s renegotiated marriage contract.

The contract kept him from acting on the impulse to snatch her and keep her locked up somewhere. 

He probably could've gotten around all of that, but with the New Authority and the Magister nosing around him all the time, he'd decided against it. Of course, he quietly looked into stealing Sookie away after some time had passed, but on top of Northman’s legal protection measure regarding the woman, he set that Berserker he called daughter as guard to the woman. He’d been unsuccessful in that attempt and the several subsequent attempts that followed. It irked him, stung his pride. He was forced to abandon the quest altogether during the outbreak of Hep-V and the war, as well as every other manner of world ending circumstance over the next several years. 

In recent years, The New Authority watched him incessantly. They continuously looked for any excuse they could find to investigate him and it was a constant hindrance to the pace in which he could conduct business. Anytime he made big deals too quickly or too close together, he could expect the New Authority to send someone out to have a nose around through his business. He longed for the old days when Vampires minded their own fucking business and humans were too stupid to understand what he was doing at all. In the years since the Hep-V war, the New Authority had run mad with power. He couldn’t risk an investigation of any kind.

This hindered his ability to acquire the woman as well.

However, now that Northman and his entire family were dead and the New Authority were distracted with the chaos and upheaval it was bringing, he intended to have her.

'If you can find her.' he thought, irritation burning through him.

He received news that Queen Freyda (in actuality his secret seat warmer in Oklahoma) and Northman (her consort), had been assassinated just before the sun rose, on Sunday morning while the Summit Gayla wound down. Later that evening, he learned his Sheriff in Area Five, Pam Ravenscroft and Northman’s Berserker daughter Karin, were dead as well. As far as he could tell, the objective had been to take out the entire family. The whole thing reeked of the Karaftu, which was why he’d been surprised to learn later, the New Authorities main suspect for the murders was his Regent, Bill Compton.

It was a ridiculous notion. He was certain his regent in Louisiana was being set up

'…unless, he wasn’t. He thought, absently.

There was a case being made for his guilt and it was somewhat convincing. First of all, Bill had gone to Oklahoma’s suite alone according to his staff. Eye-witnesses corroborated his staff were at the Gala at the time of the murders. New Orleans PD questioned his Day Man thoroughly. So far, Felipe had been unable to gain access to that information or even find the day man in order to question him.

The entire affair was suspect. To Felipe’s mind, it looked more like a dispute between his Regent and his Sheriff that had become completely out of control.

He wasn't fool though. He didn’t trust anyone, including Bill Compton.

It just didn’t make sense that Compton would attempt a coup, while on his own. Or even at this time, but he had to allow Compton had done crazier things in the past. Felipe wasn’t convinced in the way the New Authority seemed to be that it was a coup attempt. To Felipe, talk of a coup looked like a way for the VLA to spin the entire thing on the cable news, further advancing the New Authorities agenda's.

After the Hep-V war, Felipe was approached by what remained of the Old Authority and it was 'suggested' to him, that he offer Compton the roll of Regent in Louisiana.

He'd told the Council in no uncertain terms they were all "fucking crazy," if they thought he'd employ the Vampire that had nearly destroyed the entire world in any capacity.

The Council took the time to explain to that Compton had been under the influence of the Blood of Lilith and couldn’t be held responsible for what she'd done through his Vessel.

Then, in a move straight out of the old regime, the illusion choice disappeared. He could employ Compton as Regent, or the New Authority would confiscate Louisiana and install Compton as it's King.

Compton stepped into the role of Louisiana’s Regent as if he’d been born to it.

In the last seven years, Felipe had no complaints and was more than pleased with Compton's service to his Crown and the efficient manner in which he conducted himself as Regent.

Bill Compton had some serious gaffs in the past and was given a second chance by literally everyone in Vampire politics. None of this, checked out.

In order to keep Compton sated, even compliant and free from New Authority interference, he'd been generous, allowing Compton carte blanche in matters pertaining to Louisiana.

Felipe didn’t need the income generated by the Kingdom so much as he needed the territory securely held. So, he’d left the money to Bill, taking only a token tithe the way he did with Oklahoma. 

This left Felipe open to pursue his more pressing endeavors. From the intel he received over the last few years, Compton put the money to good use. He wasn’t the sort to waste mountains of money on debauchery. Bill Compton had ambition, no matter how hard he tried to hide it, and was actively pursuing certain 'endeavors' of his own, that when the time came, Felipe would be happy to divest him of. 

Anyone with half a brain could see it simply didn't make any sense, that Compton would draw this kind of attention to himself.

Felipe would be anxious to learn what his Regent's motivation was, if he were indeed responsible for the murders. It had better be a good reason too, because this situation was more than just an inconvenience to Felipe. He was being forced to publicly take control in Oklahoma, something he wasn’t even close to being ready to do yet. Loosing Freyda and Joslyn, wasn’t going to be good for business. Replacing her would be impossible. Finding a Regent that wouldn’t meddle with his agenda in Oklahoma the way Victor had as Regent before Bill in Louisiana, was going to be an issue.

Freyda had been content to do as she was told and 'play' at being the Queen of Oklahoma. She’d wanted all the status and none of the responsibility, which made for a perfect situation. He was certain he wouldn’t be as fortunate with her replacement and that just pissed him off. There was going to be some serious personnel shuffling in order to keep Joe Velazquez, the King of Texas, in line and out of his business in Oklahoma.

He was determined not to let this situation become a complete loss to him though. He was going to reap the benefit of these deaths, make adjustments and move forward.

Sure, it might seem odd to the casual observer he was focused on Sookie, but she was the key to everything.

Felipe knew how to manage a crisis. Especially if he had enough help.

He didn't want to bring in more people and risk the New Authorities notice, which was why he was in Shreveport instead of Bon Temps.

With all of the irons he had in the fire, he’d been seriously put out upon reaching the waitress’ home to find it shuttered and her vanished into thin air.

He didn’t have the luxury of time right now. Languishing in Louisiana while business was happening elsewhere was a problem for him and likely the reason for his extra short fuse.

Felipe de Castro, never lost his cool in front of anyone, especially employee's.

This situation with Sookie was intolerable. After nearly a decade, it shouldn't be this difficult to collect a tiny, bordering on minuscule human.

At present, Sookie’s disappearance was a mystery, but he wouldn’t be surprised if when they found her, she was with Compton. He saw the way Compton coveted her on several occasions. He knew they'd been intimate in the past and that they maintained a friendly relationship with each other. He wouldn't have put it past Compton to enlist the woman's help, if he was guilty. She always seemed to be involved in some sort of intrigue or the other.

It was a vexing puzzle.

Either way, it wouldn’t be long before his personal security force or the Magister found them and then they'd have their answers. Truthfully, he didn’t want to kill Compton. He needed him, but if his Regent was guilty of the crime, he wasn’t going to be given a choice by the New Authority. Alternately, if Compton involved Sookie in this unnecessarily and he lost her again because of it, he'd make sure the Vampire died slow, with pain. He'd put him in chains and starve him for decades before leaving him to the sunrise on the Summer Solstice. 

As it was, the New Authority exercised his patience nightly, over the entire debacle, explaining since this was a 'Louisiana problem,' Louisiana would lead the investigation. (i.e. pay for it) 

Since he didn't have time for any of this bullshit, he argued it was a New Authority matter since it wasn't clear at this time who the culprit was. He might as well talked to the breeze. It was decided both parties would investigate and true to form, the New Authority wasn't sharing any information, so his people had to start at square one. The human Authorities, weren’t under any obligation to share anything they discovered what so ever and based their investigation solely on whether any humans were involved in the crime. 

'It's all a ploy to keep me busy while the New Authority sends someone out to Vegas.' he growled, 'They won’t find anything.'

Since he couldn't collect Sookie and head back to Las Vegas before the Magister caught up with him, he was now stuck in Louisiana, obliged to deal with the open Sheriff’s position in Shreveport. Something he could have done over the phone from Las Vegas, or left his day man Eduardo here to do for him. Instead the New Council wanted him to hold interviews for the position and run it by them, arguing that since Louisiana was politically unstable, it required all of their personal attention.

It hadn't played well when he reminded them Compton was their choice, not his. 

It was already decided Maxwell Lee would fill the position and the fucking New Authority would just have to deal with it. 

Maxwell Lee had worked for Pam since she'd taken over as Sheriff in the capacity of her PR person, since she had the personality of a wet cat. Felipe was certain he could do the job frontwards and backwards and had Eduardo inform him that the job was his. His first task as the new Sheriff, was to track down the Sookie, Compton, and the Day Man, then report anything he found directly to Eduardo and no one else.

Felipe learned less than an hour ago, that Max had also been assisting Bill, in certain aspects of Regency and he knew the Day Man personally. He’d also learned Danny Prudeaux was married to a Were Panther and they lived in that back water shit hole, Hot Shot. According to the pack leader Calvin Norris, the entire family disappeared in the middle of a Full Moon Cycle and no one had seen them in days. That had been a disappointment, but with that bit of investigating complete Max could look for Bill and Sookie full time.

When Felipe arrived to find Fangtasia closed, it was Maxwell Lee who tracked down what remained of the staff and got the bar opened. Max also informed Eduardo that Pam no longer lived in the gated community she shared with Northman. This, was a no-no and Ravenscroft knew it. Felipe insisted he know where find his employees, including his Sheriff, twenty-four hours a day. Because of this lack of information, not only was Felipe unable to obtain the documents he needed for deed transfers, he’d been reduced to sleeping in a travel coffin in Fangtasia’s disgustingly filthy basement.

He was shorted staffed, had a housing problem and the only clothes he had with him were for formal parties.

So, here he was, wearing a $23,000.00 suit, in this disgustingly tiny, poorly lit, dingy office, actually having to berate the staff himself, instead of letting Eduardo do it.

He was absolutely being tested to the limits of his patience, which had to be the reason he was behaving so uncharacteristically.

‘I don’t understand why you are finding these few tasks so difficult.’ He complained, to the three dip shits. ‘These are not impossible things I'm asking for. Someone, in this building, has answers. I want them. They know where the items I need are being stored. Find out who that is. Now!’ He barely maintained his calm by the time he’d finished speaking.

The three unlucky Vampires quickly crowded out of the door.

‘How hard can it be to find the world’s largest personal yacht?’ He mumbled nonplussed, following the humbled Vampires out of the cramped office.

Fangtasia was full to bursting. Everyone wanted to come and be a part of the drama. They wanted to gossip with each other about the time Eric had spoken to them or Pam punched them in the face.

The music was deafening, the alcohol flowed non-stop and money was falling out of the cash register onto the floor.

‘I suppose I'll have to be the one to take care of that.’ He thought, disgustedly.

Dustin was the only bartender he had right now. Thalia was working the door, while Sarah and Indira waited tables. He didn’t see Ginger, but knew she was around here somewhere. He snapped his fingers gaining the attention of all of the Vampires in the room. He pointed at both waitress’ and Sarah and Indira were at his side instantly. Dustin needs help behind the bar. These people can get off their asses and get their drinks there. Sarah, do a money drop first.

They complied immediately.

Felipe looked toward the front door again. Thalia watched him as if he bored the shit out of her. She was a giant pain in the ass. He couldn’t stand her, but there wouldn't be any problems out of her.

Satisfied, he went back into the office and closed the door.

Regaining the decrepit chair behind the utilitarian desk he realized he was probably going to have to do all of this himself.

Such bullshit. He was the King.

He shouldn’t even have to ask for these things to be done, they should just be happening automatically. The staff with him was privy to every single request for years. Why had no one anticipated his needs. All should've been in readiness before he arrived in Shreveport, but instead he arrived to total chaos and sleeping in a travel coffin. He shouldn’t need to tell the staff to do every little thing. A money drop was just fucking automatic.

'What the fuck is going on?’ he complained.

As for the rest, he wasn’t asking for the world. Just three items. ‘A woman, a yacht, and an address. Easy…’

He pulled out his phone to check his messages. Nothing from Vegas, Rita, or Oklahoma.

‘Good.’ He said. ‘At least someone is working!’

He speed dialed Eduardo, who’d gone in search of Mustapha Kahn, Pam’s 'Day Man,' and Heidi. Pam and Heidi were in a relationship for at least the last three months, he knew for certain and maybe off and on for as long as a year. One of them was going to be able to tell him where Pam’s residence was.

There was no answer.

'There’d better be a damn good reason Eduardo isn’t answering his phone!'

Felipe wanted the yacht almost as much as he wanted Sookie. In the end, Sookie was going to be worth ten yachts, but it didn’t matter. Ocella hosted Victor aboard while they hammered out the marriage contract between Freyda and Eric and he wanted the yacht ever since Victor described it to him. Eduardo would be successful. The papers he needed would turn up today or tomorrow, bringing Sookie and his yacht with them. Then, he could get back to Vegas and the real work would begin.

Time was money and money was power. He couldn’t be gone indefinitely.

The New Authority and the fucking Karaftu were always watching. Always preparing to take what was his, the moment an opening presented itself.

What a cluster fuck. Everyone was going around like the war was over and the Karaftu didn’t exist.

Another war was always brewing. A smart ma was ready whenever they kicked off.

Which, was why it was so God damn frustrating to be sitting in Louisiana moldering.

He didn’t want to do it, but if he was here any longer, he’d have to pull Jonathan off the job he was on and make him temporary regent here in Louisiana.

‘That couldn't be allowed. Rasul would be in touch before the night was over.’ he thought, taking solace in that single thing.

‘Sire.’ Eduardo said, from the doorway.

Pulled from his thoughts, Felipe waved him in ‘Come. Why aren’t you answering your phone.’

‘I apologize, Sire. I was already on a call. We have a hit on Ms. Stackhouse’s credit card, Sire. She used it at Disney World, in Florida.’

‘Excellent!’ he boomed, then frowned distastefully as that information settled.

‘If she’s with Bill, what the hell are they doing at Disney World.’ He thought, utter perplexed.

It was telling that his brain went directly to the two of them being together. It meant he didn't consider it speculation any longer.

Eduardo wasn't saying anything else.

‘And…’ Felipe prompted, irritated he had to ask.

Eduardo looking confused stammered, ‘I’m sorry, Sire. I don’t have anything else for you just now.’

Felipe snapped. He patience fled. He just couldn’t take it anymore. He’d held onto his temper, his patience, his sanity, all evening and he was just utterly done.

'Doesn't anyone understand what's at stake here?'

He knew it wasn’t possible, but he could swear he felt his blood boiling. He shot out of the decrepit chair, slammed his fist into the desk top putting a hole straight through middle of it.

‘WHERE IS SHE STAYING? DID SHE DRIVE? DID SHE EAT IN A RESTAURANT? WHAT DID SHE BUY? WHERE DID SHE GO FROM THERE?’

Leaned completely over the desk top he thundered each question into Eduardo’s terrified face.

‘It was two purchases, Sire. They...weren’t itemized.’ Eduardo squeaked.

‘THEN SEND SOMEONE TO FUCKING FIND OUT WHAT THEY WERE!’ Felipe screamed, flipping the desk over.

Eduardo was frozen in place by shock. He barely managed a ‘Yes, Sire.’ around the terrified lump in his throat.

‘Eduardo, if you do not get out of my sight this instant, I’m going to rip your throat out.’ Felipe vibrated with deadly quiet.

Eduardo bowed and ran from the room.

Felipe ran a hand through his hair smoothing it, then adjusted the big pinky ring he wore. It flashed gaudily in the light from the overhead fluorescent.

‘Why is it so difficult to get people to do their jobs?’ he muttered. ‘Just three things.’

‘GINGER!’ he yelled.

He needed a drink.

To his further irritation, Ginger never arrived.


	27. Twenty-Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This...ain't all that...

**Twenty-Seven**

**Sunniva: Gulf of Mexico**

Ginger, was on a massive yacht in the Caribbean going stir crazy, literally about to expire from boredom. She was used to having too many things to do in one day, then falling into bed exhausted at night. So, being cooped up with nothing to do during the day but sit on her ass, was giving her cabin fever. If she were being totally honest, the first few days of being dragged around all over the Gulf of Mexico and South Florida on a gigantic yacht with nothing to do but lay in the sun and have hot, handsome men wait on her hand and foot had been like a dream.

But, you can only drink so much tequila before the dream turns into something out of Groundhog Day.

She actually dreaded getting out of the bed this morning and pulled the covers over her head refusing to face the day. When she finally mustered the courage, she dragged herself out of bed and picked up the phone to order the same breakfast she’d eaten the day before, and the day before that as well. She stopped in the middle of pushing the number for the kitchen and decided enough was enough. She simply couldn’t face another day of ordering fruit and coffee from the kitchen, putting on her bikini, and sitting on the deck staring out at water so perfectly blue you couldn’t tell where it ended and the sky began while she ate.

She was bored. She needed more action in her life. She felt like she’d been packed off (kidnapped) to the retirement yacht!

She hung the phone up, pulled on some shorts and a tank top, then went in search of the kitchen so she could make her own damn breakfast.

She finally found it by following the raucous laughter and chatter pouring out of the room and down the corridor. Pushing through the double doors of the industrial kitchen, she stepped inside to find the staff, startled silent, seated around a large banquet eating their own breakfast. It was laid out family style and looked inviting.

Ginger shrunk back a few self-conscience steps because everyone was staring at her.

When no one said anything, she straightened and not being one to shy away from meeting new people she smiled broadly and put her best besandaled foot forward.

When it was apparent their guest wasn’t lost, Mia, the tiny cute brunette girl who usually took care of Ginger’s room and laundry, struggled out of the banquet to meet her half way.

Ginger protested, she should stay put of course, but Mia, feeling worried, came anyway. 

It amused Ginger in the beginning that the staff not only wore uniforms, but name tags as well. It seemed so silly to her that Nuri thought no one would be able to remember the staff’s names. Sure, it was a big boat, but it wasn’t a cruise ship. Ginger had everyone’s name memorized by the second day. Name tags were so cold and informal when a simple introduction would've been so much better.

‘Good morning, Ginger.’ Mia said.

Ginger had insisted on being called by her name, not Ma’am. ‘As if!’

‘Morning!’ Ginger replied, her smile bright. She gave a little wave at the table to include the others as well.

‘Can I help you with something?’ Mia asked.

‘Well, I was hoping, if y’all don’t mind, maybe I could sit with y’all and have breakfast.’ She said, feeling a tad shy.

No one answered her just looked awkwardly at each other as if they didn’t know what to do.

Ginger blushed hotly and began to back away from the table again, babbling as she went, ‘I…I’m sorry. I…didn’t realize I would be…imposing.’ 

Suddenly, the man Ginger knew to be the Captain stood and said, ‘Please, don’t go.’

Ginger stopped moving. She was mesmerized by this hunk every time she saw him.

‘You are more than welcome to stay for breakfast. You simply surprised us with your request. It isn’t unheard of, but it isn’t often Sunniva’s guests wish to dine with her crew.’ He said, locking her in place with his eyes and incredible smile.

Feeling like she was caught on a hook, the full weight of his gaze went straight to her woman parts. He wasn’t just looking at her, he perused her with his eyes even though they never strayed from hers. He had to be about the same age as she was, because he had tiny crow’s feet at the corners of his eyes. Of course, that could just be from the sun, but she doubted it. He was every bit of six and a half feet tall, lithe like a swimmer, but toned and bulky in all the right places. His shoulders and chest were so broad and she couldn’t help but wonder what it would feel like to be pressed to it. His hair was a sun bleached blond, that was cut in the style that any man who really knew himself always wore. It set off his square jaw, making the most of his strong cheekbones and wide set eyes that were the most startling pale green. As if owning the fact he was the Captain, he’d grown a beard, but it was close cropped, little more than a five o’clock shadow really. It was only a shade darker than the hair on his head and the close crop let her see the dimples in his chin and cheeks. She hadn’t answered him while she took him in and his grin widened. The grin made her stomach flip flop and she had to press her knees together.

When she still didn’t answer, Captain Anthony Midenton, (Captain Tony to the crew, in private only) gestured for Ginger to sit down at the table across from him.

She felt the reel draw her across the floor.

Mia arrived at her side with a plate and silverware and Ginger reluctantly pulled her eyes away from his when Mia asked, ‘What can I get you to drink?’

She placed the table service at the seat the Captain had indicated.

‘Ugh…’ Ginger stammered, pulling her thoughts together, ‘Um, coffee please, vanilla creamer.’

Ginger took her seat and once settled she said, ‘Please, go back to your discussion. I'm just…SO bored. Bored to death really! I just need to be distracted by other humans for a while.’

Mia reappeared with Ginger’s coffee and took the seat next to her. Captain Tony sat down and Mia said, ‘What I REALLY want to know more than anything, is if Jamie ever tells Cersei it was Olena!’

The table erupted into chatter and a bowl of fruit was passed to Ginger. She spooned some onto her plate and passed the bowl back, trading it for a nearly empty bowl of scrambled eggs. Mia grabbed some tongs while she talked animatedly and placed a biscuit on Gingers plate, then moved the jam closer to her. Ginger smiled her thanks and scraped the last bit of eggs onto her plate, while picking up the thread of the conversation. She LOVED Game of Thrones!

When breakfast was over, Ginger stood with the others having thoroughly enjoyed herself and began to help clear away the dishes.

She put the lids on the corresponding jams, picked up the fruit and egg bowl, her own plate and turned to the sink.

Mia appeared next to her and reached for the stack of dishes, ‘Here, I can take that.’ She offered.

‘I’d really like to help.’ Ginger countered.

Mia balked and looked to her Chief Steward, Melody for direction. Melody looked to Captain Tony who considered what it was Ginger was asking for.

He nodded quickly and Ginger smiled a thank you at him and went back to helping.

The chef, got started on lunch and directed Ginger when she needed direction.

When she’d done everything, she could do to help in the kitchen for the time being, she went in search of Mia and helped the girl do her work as well. When Mia was done, they went and found Melody who just shook her head and told them to go down to the pantry and help Jared with inventory. Ginger and Mia talked all through the day and became familiar with each other. Ginger talked with several other members of the staff throughout the day as well. She couldn’t have been happier at the end of the day when they’d invited her to come and watch TV with them. She accepted the invitation hoping to see the Captain, but was disappointed when she realized that he was on night shift, because that was when the Vampires were awake. She’d still had a good time though and slept like the dead after going to her room.

When she got up the next morning, she took a little more time with her appearance, then skipped off to the kitchen where she was greeted with smiles and her spot at the table.


	28. Twenty-Eight

**Twenty-Eight**

**Key West**

Just as the sun was about to come up Eric picked me up and at the completely naked speed of light, brought me from my room to his, depositing me into his bed.

It made me laugh.

As the sun rose, I curled myself around him and we both died for the day.

When I woke up, I knew two things. I didn’t have any clothes in this room and we were in Key West. 

I knew because we were stopped.

Ugh…I knew three things.

It was still daytime because Eric wasn't awake.

I fumbled around on the night stand and found the lamp. I needed to pee so I used the bathroom, then rummaged around in Eric’s closet for a shirt. I thought about getting back into bed, but I was hungry enough to eat a horse. So, I flipped the light off and headed to my room to shower and eat. In no time at all, I was dressed in a white eyelet sun dress and I’d braided my hair. The ends were draped over my shoulders. It had gotten really long during the blood bond process with Karin. I needed to cut some of it off. It was hotter than hell today, even though the sun was almost down and it's length was making me sticky.

I had a Chicken Caesar Salad for breakfast/dinner and was finishing it up when a text came in on my new phone.

My old phone had vanished and was replaced with this marvel of modern technology that was nearly too confusing to operate.

The text was from Karin, she wanted to see me. ‘When you're done eating, could you please come to my room.’

I wiped my mouth, called Brian to tell him I was done and poured more mineral water into my glass. Mineral water was quickly becoming my thing. 

I texted Karin and told her I was on my way and knocked on her door a few minutes later.

Nuri pulled the door open instantly causing me to jump nearly out of my skin. 

‘I’m sorry, Sookie.’ She smiled. ‘You look lovely tonight. Won’t you please come in.’

‘Thank you, Nuri.’ I said happy for the compliment. ‘I love what you're wearing too.’ And I did! 

She was wearing white linen slacks and a baby blue, cropped peasant top that rested off of her shoulders. Her hair was loose and she was barefoot.

The light colors complimented her skin and hair perfectly. It was daunting how beautiful the Vampire was.

She looked completely at home in her surroundings as she walked me though a large sitting area. The suite was not entirely a surprise to me.

The furnishings were as opulent as the rest of Sunniva, but eclectic as well. It was a feminine Boho Hodge podge of bright colors, intricate patterns, and fabrics. There were interesting small Knick knacks and doo dads scattered throughout the space. Books were piled on every surface and there was some kind of wonderful incense burning, but I couldn’t name it. You’d think it would be strange to have all of those loose objects laying around on a boat, but Sunniva was so large you couldn’t feel the waves she made. She road them like a Cadillac on asphalt. 

‘Karin asked me to bring you in here.’ Nuri said, opening a set of double doors.

I found myself walking into their bedroom.

‘I'll leave you both to talk.’ She said, leaving us alone. 

It occurred to me that Nuri never said any more, or any less, than what was absolutely necessary. She was never, ‘vary’ or ‘really’ or ‘totally’ about anything she said. She had impeccable manners, was unfailingly sweet natured and I’d noticed that not much got done around here without her say do. She was definitely in charge of the day to day here on the Boat. I didn’t know if it would be the same when we left the Boat or not, but this was her domain for sure. I could’ve done way worse in the step mom department. I was glad I hadn’t. So far, I liked her and was looking forward to getting to know her better.

Karin, sitting on the edge of her bed, patted the spot next to her indicating I should join her. ‘I have something I want to talk to you about.’ She said.

‘What’s up.’ I asked.

'I just wanted to talk to you before we got out for the night. We haven’t had time to talk much since our first night on board. I guess, I’m just wondering how you are doing.’ She asked.

‘I’ll admit I was a little freaked out over the four extra Vampires, obviously, but I seem to have gotten past it.’ I laughed nervously, remembering the embarrassing melt down. 

‘I realize that. I thought it would be best to do it like a band-aid and just rip it off and get it over with. There was no way I was going to be able to keep them away from you until the next day. Especially Eric. I had to practically beat them, to get them off of the helipad while you were in the air.’ She chuckled

‘It was a lot to take when Eric walked in the room. I’d just gotten a lot of information and I was thinking about some pretty big mistakes I’d made. Damn big mistakes. After refusing to think about him or even say him name for so long, the emotionally charged day, all of the information you dropped… Okay, it was a shock and it was hard, but I'm happy he’s here.’ I assured her. ‘Especially after last night.’ I thought, that being more about what he said to me than…the other.

‘Are you upset with me for keeping these secrets from you in the beginning?’ Karin asked nervously. 

‘No.’ I answered quickly. I was never upset with you. I mean it. No**.** I trust you more than just about anyone. I understand why you did it. You told me why you did it. That omission, more than anything you’ve done has bought my trust. You demonstrated to me you'll do anything it takes to keep your family safe.’ 

‘So, you understand me perfectly, then.’ She said, smiling.

‘I…have something...' I began, then paused, 'he’s been through a lot. Did he talk to you after Disney?’ 

‘He doesn’t really talk.’ Karin answered. ‘He has only to look at me, if he wants me to know something. I know he's happy, but I know something is bothering him as well. There's no need for me to ask him about it. He will come to us when or if he wants to say anything.’ She explained.

I frowned, bothered by this, because he had a lot to say to me. ‘Well, that's a little different than what I got from him, just so you know. You’re right, something is bothering him and I’m a worried about him. I understand no amount of asking him about it will get answers out of him, but I don’t think it would hurt to remind him you're here for him if he wants to talk to you about anything.’ I added.

She nodded, then changed the subject. ‘So, I had something specific I wanted to talk to you about concerning this evening.’ She said lightly.

‘Alrighty, what’s up?’ I asked, letting it go and mimicking her tone.

‘We're going into Key West tonight as you've requested. We're all anxious to get off of this boat as we’ve been either on the boat, or in places where we must be on our best behavior. We're looking forward to getting out there and letting our hair down a little, if you know what I mean. So, I wanted to talk to you about that.’ She said.

I frowned, ‘Why? What…explain.’ I said, not knowing what questions to ask first.

‘A little dancing, a little drinking, a little dinner.’ She said pointedly.

‘Oh!’ Understanding dawned. 'You want to talk to me about feeding.’

‘Yes.’ She answered. ‘We're in serious need of a break from NeuBlood and bagged blood. As you know, we don’t feed from Sunniva’s staff and Ginger is all but tapped out. Because of this we're all restless. It’s been several day’s on supplement’s and we need to hunt.’ She said practically.

‘Hunt?’ I balked, instantly worried.

‘We’re not savages Sookie, but we are Vampires. We’re not going to kill anyone, we’re just hungry and we need some variety. You’re going to see us feed a lot this evening. I just wanted to give you a heads up. Okay?’ she asked.

I nodded in answer then as an afterthought added, ‘Sort of.’ 

‘Well, you need to see your family doing something every family does together. They eat.’ She shrugged.

Perplexed by the notion Karin felt I needed to witness my family at dinner, thought 'I’ve seen Vampire’s feed before.’ 

I understood it was a necessity for survival. In the beginning, I thought it was a little gross. Even now, it was a little gross sometimes, but I was still human. It made me feel uncomfortable to watch Bill or Eric feed back then, because it was always seemed so personal. 

‘Karin, I’ve seen Eric feed. He’s fed on me. Granted, it was mostly during sex and sometimes an emergency, but still. The only real problems I have with Vampires feeding is when it’s from Fang Bangers. Fang Bangers have no respect for themselves, or anyone else.’ I explained. Karin listened intently, so I went on, ‘I never want to feed from a Fang Banger. My greatest fear about transitioning, is I won’t always feel this way. I'm afraid the change will be too much for my mind and I'll become unrecognizable to myself.’

Karin smiling, nodded to me she understood what I was saying.

I stopped talking and thought about what she was trying to prepare me for. What she was _really_ saying to me about feeding. She said 'they're hungry and need some variety. They wanted to hunt. ‘You want me to understand dinner is one thing, debauchery is another and not at all relevant to this evening.’ I said.

‘Exactly!’ she exclaimed! 

‘Okay.’ I said, relieved. Not having picked up on what this conversation was really about, because I was still hung up by my fears and thoughts of Fang Bangers, said a lot about my current stat of mind.

She wanted me to know Eric's feeding was simply feeding. She didn’t want any drama over it. I usually wasn’t so slow to pick up on things like this because I could hear a person’s thoughts and intentions. I’d always been able to hear what the human being fed on was thinking. I was learning now, that just because the human was thinking something, didn’t mean the Vampire feeding from them was thinking the same thing.

‘What’s wrong?’ Karin questioned, after watching me puzzle through that thought.

‘Are you very different from who you were before Eric turned you?’

She shifted toward me, and answered, ‘Not really. We don’t change who we are at our core. We just, have a tendency to cut through the bullshit humans use to disguise their real feelings. We become a more pronounced version of ourselves. So, no, I'm not very different from who I’ve always been at my core. Of course, I’ve lived a very long time and the world is different now, so I’ve changed in that way. My life as a female is different. It’s based on my abilities rather than my gender, more than ever before. Also, I don’t talk as much as I did when I was human. I mean, about feelings and things like that. I do that with you, well, we all do that with you, because you're human and you can’t read our minds. We'll do this as long as it takes for you to know us enough, you'll understand certain things without having to ask or talk about them. Understand?’ she asked.

‘Yes.’ I get it. ‘Humans get to know each other this way, but it usually takes years of talking. I wonder, if we were just quiet and focused on each other’s actions, if we’d learn about each other quicker.'

Karin looked supremely pleased and kissed me on the forehead. I had no idea what to make of that, but the gesture gave me the warm fuzzies and I leaned into it. I hadn't realized before how apprehensive I’d been over the subject of feeding, but I was feeling better about it and was already dealing with my transitioning fears a better. Karin was going to be an awesome Mom.

‘I need to finish getting ready.’ Karin said, pulling away from me.

‘I will see myself out then.’ I was smiling as I left.


	29. Twenty-Nine

**Twenty-Nine**

**Duval St: Sloppy Joe's **

Key West is the most laid back, out of control place I've ever been. I thought New Orleans was the place for carefree revelry.

Well, okay maybe it is, but Key West is the place loose morals go when they needed a vacation.

It's festive, spontaneous, and inclusive.

The atmosphere, is in a word, languorous. Nothing urgent is happening in Key West. There isn’t a need to hurry anywhere.

The bar will be there. Your job…it'll be there. The beach will be there.

You don’t need to go to a party when you can stand right where you are and make one.

If you want to dance, you simply begin dancing. No need to find a club.

Key West, is pure freedom and the bars don’t close until 4 AM.

I was on my third margarita and the music was good. I've never been much of a drinker, so I was having a fabulous time.

It didn't take long for our group to attract attention. So many beautiful people together always create a stir.

Ginger hadn’t wanted to come this evening but we’d talked her into it and she finally loosened up. We were having a great time together.

'I never knew she could be this much fun!'

She always seemed to be stressed out whenever I saw her. We were standing in line at the bar to get another and signing along with the piano player, when I noticed Pam drift away with a very tan man-boy, who couldn’t have been much more than twenty-three. He grinned at her wolfishly and gyrated drunkenly to the music while he followed her through a side door. Karin, Reider, and Nuri turned with the rest of the boy-man’s group and followed them out of the door. Eric wasn’t with them. I looked for him and found him watching me. I smiled and jerked my head at the door, indicating that he should go with them.

He shook his head and mouthed ‘No.’ at me.

I scowled at him and mouthed back ‘Go!’

He was annoyed, but turned and followed them.

I put our drinks on my tab, not entirely comfortable with using Karin’s money for absolutely everything yet, and quickly went for the door. Ginger was being chatted up by a hot hunk of man meat, so I left her to it and stepped out of an emergency door that let out into a sort of ally way to find my entire family, feeding on humans. I swayed drunkenly to the muted music, sipped on my margarita, and watched intently, looking for whatever it was that I was supposed to be learning. I was seeing the same thing I’d seen many times before, but this time I opened myself up to it and stopped thinking about my feelings. I always tried to understand, when a Vampire took blood, they were simply eating. Any time the idea it wasn’t like that was brought up, I’d challenged it.

'So, what were my issues, other than Fang Bangers and the gross factor?’ I wondered.

These humans were enjoying being fed on because of the chemical release they were getting.

I’d plucked it right out of their brains. Same for every one of them.

I took my eyes away from Eric and watched Karin, then Reider and suddenly I got it. It can be about food, it can be about pain, it can be about sex. It could be about anything the Vampire wanted it to be about. It was the intention in which you fed that determined how the human would respond. It was simply easier to attract a human with sex, than with anything else. That was just science, but when science wasn't an option, money worked just as well. For the Vampire, it was also about what the Vampire needed in his or her diet, so to speak. 

As a human, if you’d been eating Jasmine rice and butter all week, you’d be ready for steak and ice cream by the time you got it.

This is what Karin meant by hunting and I should’ve understood it a long time ago based on the reaction I always get from Vampires over my fairy blood. I never had the opportunity, okay...I never took the opportunity, to stand back and objectively watch my friends eat dinner. There’d always been a crisis, or some Fang Banger, or sex getting in the way.

‘It’s not disgusting.’ I resolved once and for all.

Then, I realized that NeuBlood only had FOUR different flavors. Suddenly, the Vampire Universe opened up to me. 'Wow...' that, has to suck so bad! No wonder Karin keeps talking to me about it.' 

They ‘finished up’ and just as if they were at a restaurant, Karin paid the bill. The group of humans accepted the money they’d just earned, whooped excitedly, then headed off to the next bar to spend their earnings. With my family’s nutritional needs seen to for the time being, we went back into the bar and danced and danced. I was worn out and thoroughly inebriated well before the 4 AM closing time. We left the last bar and I looked like and over cooked noodle trying to make my way down the street on unsteady legs. Refusing to let Eric carry me, I was singing my lungs out. I can’t sing at all and I was a sloppy mess but it didn’t matter, I was having fun! I flung my head back and belted out lyrics.

I took off for a weekend last month, Just to try and recall the whole year,

All of the faces and all of the places, Wonderin where they all disappeared,

I didn’t ponder the question too long, I was hungry and went out for a bite,

Ran into a chum with a bottle of Rum. And we wound up drinking all night!

I grabbed a light pole as I sang, swung around it at the end of the verse and announced ‘I want food!’

I smacked right into Eric’s chest and would have landed right smack on my ass right in the middle of the street if he didn’t have such amazing reflexes.

He caught me up and said, ‘We’ll see you on The Boat.’ Then, I was in the air.

Seconds after that I was in Sunniva’s galley. 

Eric sat me on a stool, got me a glass of water and handing me some aspirin said gently, ‘Here, take these.’

I shook my head obstinately.

‘You will thank me this evening.’ He coaxed.

I thought on it a second, then took the tablets and swallowed them, agreeably.

Then, possibly the weirdest thing ever in my life happened, Eric scrambled me an egg and made me a piece of toast.

'Eric Northman knew how to cook!’ My soggy brain exclaimed.

I ate my food while he washed the pan he’d dirtied. Another shock! Eric never cleaned anything up. 

When he was done loading my dishes into the dishwasher, he picked me up and took me to bed. 

Once in his room, he gently pulled all of my clothes off and tucked us in.

I wrapped myself around him slurred, ‘Where did you learn how to cook.’

Before he could answer, I passed out.

*******

Ginger bailed on the Key West party after the third bar and took a cab back to Sunniva claiming to be too drunk to continue. Truth was she’d stopped drinking after the first bar and was stone sober. She just didn’t want to miss breakfast, so she came back, took a power nap and made it to the kitchen before anyone else. Setting the table by the time the chef rolled in, they said good morning to each other and the phone rang.

‘I’ll get it.’ Ginger said.

‘No. I'll get it.’ He argued, and answered. ‘Yes, Sir. Coming up.’

Ginger sat on a stool and quietly watched as the chef made up a small tray for tea. It was a small pot of hot water, loose leaf tea scooped into a tiny silver ball that had a latch on it, two short bread cookies and a small spoon of lemon curd. When he was done, he said, ‘I’ll be right back.’

‘Can I start anything for you?’ Ginger offered.

‘No.’ he grumbled, ‘It’s special breakfast for Melody’s birthday today.’

‘Oh. Well, can I take that for you so you can get started?’ Ginger offered.

The chef, his name she learned just the other day was Enzo, stopped, considered, then nodded, ‘Okay.’

Ginger slid off the stool and took the tray, ‘Where’s it going?’ She blinked.

Enzo just assumed she’d known, ‘It’s the Captains morning tea.’ He explained, in a confused tone.

Ginger shifted the tray and hoisted it to get a better grip on it, ‘The Captain drinks tea?’ she asked.

Enzo reached for the tray, but Ginger pulled away from him and waited expectantly for an answer.

Enzo frowned at her thinking, 'Woman is annoying in the morning.' then supplied an answer, ‘Captain drinks weak tea in the morning instead of coffee so he can sleep.’

Ginger nodded a knowing smirk at him and teased, ‘See, that wasn’t so hard.’ 

Enzo grimaced slight annoyance, but held the door to the crew stairs open for her. ‘Bridge is all the way at the top.’ He said, shooing her.

When she reached the top of the stairs Ginger turned around and pushed the door to the Bridge open with her rear end. Instead of asking for permission to come in, like she’d seen on TV, she simply announced, ‘Tea.’ And turned forward once she’d come through the door. Captain Midenton jerked in surprise and came to take the tray from her. He set is down and peered anxiously around her and down the stairs, hoping no one saw her come up to the Bridge. He didn’t see anyone, but having Ginger on the Bridge was not in compliance with Safety Protocol. It was still an hour before sunup and _this_ could go very wrong. He kept the door open, moving Ginger to stand with him in front of it. Ginger, having watched this odd display realized she made a mistake by not knocking so she stepped across the threshold onto the landing. Tony smiled at her then and she felt better about being here.

‘So, I brought your tea.’ She said lamely, because she was happy to see him and wanted a few minutes alone with him.

‘Thank you.’ He answered, looking past her again.

She clasped her hands nervously in front of her and said, ‘Well, I will see you at breakfast. Bye.’ She grinned shyly and started to turn back down the stairs but Tony reached for her, dragging her back to him, then swooped in to kiss her.

It was a swift purposeful kiss.

‘Thank you.’ He said again, when he pulled away.

Ginger’s eyes fluttered open and she said, ‘You’re welcome.’ Then she floated down the stairs to the kitchen.


	30. Thirty

**Thirty**

**New Orleans**

Judith took her phone off of the charger and checked it.

'Nothing.' she gritted, worry marring her face.

She’d been in New Orleans at the safe house since leaving Bon Temps and there was still no sign of William. He hadn’t gone back to Bon Temps. She learned through **facebook** the New Orleans police had a warrant and were all over William’s home, as well as Sookie’s. The authorities obviously believed Sookie was involved some how. She learned Felipe de Castro had gone to William’s home as well. Not only were the human police and the New Authority looking for him, but the King as well.

‘All the news is very bad…’ she muttered.

Judith went through every nook and cranny of the city, searching for some hint of William. She found nothing. Even Jessica had disappeared. Judith thought to call to the pair of them through the blood, but that was no use. The bond between them was virtually non-existent. A blood bond had to be maintained not just with blood, but with sharing, contact, and at the very least curiosity. Judith hadn't even met Jessica. She only knew of her because of the Archive. William certainly hadn’t felt the need to contact her and tell her of an addition to the family. Judith thought of him frequently, but it was obvious to her now he didn’t think of her at all. He should’ve at least been able to sense her nearness in Bon Temps, but much to her chagrin, he hadn’t.

'No matter, that will all change when we are reunited…if we are reunited.’ She thought, ignoring the evidence of William's disinterest in her. 

She set these troubling thoughts aside and turned on the television, checking for anything new.

There was nothing new. Same tired footage as yesterday.

Silent video of NOLA's Chief of Police played while the Anchor woman delivered the news, 'There are no new developments in the New Orleans terrorist attack that led to the true death of several of the United States most prominent vampires. This attack and several like it over the last year has been keeping vampires out of the public eye more than ever before...'

Judith picked up the remote, pointed it at the television, and nearly click it off when she exclaimed, ‘Oh!’

Judith, had an epiphany.

She excitedly chugged the last of her NeuBlood at a rate that could've landed her a spot on a fraternity drinking team. Jumping in the shower she came up with a plan, rehearsed it, and deciding it was good, dressed, left the safe house and implemented it. It took five minutes to get to the Eighth District Station House, conveniently located one block away from the Hotel Monteleone, directly across the street from the Supreme Court of Louisiana. Both buildings were beautiful. The Station House was the epitome of the Old South. It was the color of a ripe melon with a wrought iron fence and soaring white pillars surrounding the entire building. Police cruisers and motorcycles lined the street in front of the grand old building that was almost certainly built by some French aristocrat when the entire area was nothing but huge southern oaks dripping in Spanish moss. Now the area was so densely populated, parking was a serious issue and many police cars were simply parked on the sidewalk.

Judith slowed and in one graceful jump landed on the roof of Latrobe’s to scout out her plan of action.

Making up her mind, she went around the block and stepped into the garden that bordered the south west side of the Supreme Court building. She waited there for the Detective she’d seen on the television every day to come out of the building. She was lucky that it was fall and dark had fallen long before shift change. She didn’t have to wait long.

The detective was a large man. He carried his suit jacket, (a cheap polyester blend), his briefcase, a backpack of sorts and a Thermos. The man’s hands were full. She watched intently as he walked to his car quickly putting together a plan of action. She was lucky again, as his vehicle was right outside the gate of the garden she waited in. The Detective piled his belongings on the roof of his car, fished in his trouser pocket for his keys, and just as he finished putting the last of his things in the car, Judith appeared beside him. The Detective jumped and gave a little ‘eeeep’ of surprise but quieted immediately. Judith had him with her glamour.

‘You’re happy to see me.’ She coaxed.

‘I am?’ he asked, puzzled.

‘Smile.’ She instructed.

He did.

‘Kiss my cheeks in greeting.’ She commanded with a smile of her own.

He did.

‘Unlock the passenger door. I’m going with you.’ She said.

Detective Dallier nodded his agreement, pointed the fob at the car and unlocked it.

Judith went to her side of the car and opened the door. ‘Get in.’ she said, softly.

Dallier did as he was told and got into the unmarked car.

‘Drive somewhere we won’t be disturbed.’ Judith said.

Dallier began to shake.

‘I’m not going to hurt you. I just want to talk to you.’ Judith explained.

Dallier looked at her steadily, nodded once, then started the car, put it in gear and drove down Decatur St. away from the safety of the Station. He turned right on Esplanade then left on Peters until he came to an abandoned lot. He parallel parked on the railroad track side of the street and turned the car off, keeping both hands on the steering wheel. He refused to look at her opting to stare out the front window and pray. He mumbled the Lord's Prayer. 

Judith didn't have time for this. She was in a hurry, so she dispensed with soothing pleasantries and got down to the business at hand. 

‘I understand you’re working the human side of the Hotel Monteleone case.’ She stated as fact.

‘Yes.’ Dallier answered.

‘I’d like you to tell me what you know and I’d like to see your files.’ Judith requested.

Confused by the questions Dallier frowned at the Vampire and began to shake his head.

‘Sir.’ Judith began, ‘Do you have any doubt that I can force you to tell me what I want know?’

Dallier’s frown deepened and he remained silent.

‘I'd rather not resort to brute force and threats, but I will. I can force you to take me to your home, invite me in, and introduce me to your family. I’m sure it would be a lovely visit that I’d enjoy immensely, but I’m pressed for time. Please, let’s just do this the easy way. Share your information with me, let me look through your files.’ Judith coaxed sweetly.

The Detective took a moment to think. Judith allowed it.

When he was ready, he said, ‘I could lose my job. I have a son at Tulane and a daughter with diabetes. I can’t afford to lose my job or my pension. I need your word you won’t tell anyone I shared information with you.’ He requested.

‘My intention isn’t to cause you harm, Detective. I’ll tell no one.’ Judith promised.

‘One more thing…’ Dallier began, ‘Why do you want…’

Judith cut him off, ‘I will not answer that question. Now…if you please.’ Judith gestured for him to begin.

Dallier pressed his lips into a hard, tight frown again. He didn’t like any of this one bit, but he didn’t have any other option than to agree.

When he was finished telling her all he knew, she’d said, ‘May I use your computer?’

Her polite manner baffled him and he thought, ‘As if I have a choice.’ Pulling his personal computer out of his back pack, fired it up explaining why she needed to use it instead of the car’s computer as everything searched by it, was tracked.

‘Thank you.’ Judith answered absently, she didn’t know what to think about all she’d just learned and she was troubled.

The police were obviously still looking for William because he appeared to be guilty as hell.

Her stomach gave an involuntary lurch.

The damn day man neglected to mention he’d been interviewed so thoroughly by the police. Based on the information Danny gave them, William became their number one suspect. They also believed Sookie to be with him or helping him. There was some question to whether or not she’d been planning to transition. After having gone to Bon Temps however, they’d dismissed the idea Sookie was with William based on a conversation they’d had with Sookie’s lawyer and a few credit-card charges. The lawyer told the Detective Sookie was simply going on vacation while her house was being remodeled and they’d taken it at face value. Judith sorted these facts while she typed her request into the Google search engine, then clicked on the link she wanted.

All of this was speculation, but she knew how to get the answers she’d been searching for right now.

According to her credit-card, Sookie was in Key West. She used the card just last night at Sloppy Joe’s Bar. Judith knew Sloppy Joe’s kept live feed cams and the footage was archived for 24 hours.

It took seconds to roll the archived feed back to the time of purchase.

There was Sookie, at the end of the bar, holding her credit-card. Judith watched intently while the camera made a full circuit of the room.

She didn’t see William, but what she did see shocked her to her core. Eric Northman, sliding out the emergency exit at the far end of the bar.

‘Nothing makes sense at all!’ Judith screamed silently.

Pulling out her phone, rewound the archived feed, took a picture of Eric and Sookie, then sent the pictures to William.

She texted, ‘Call me!’

At least she knew what she was doing now. She was going to Key West and she had to hurry. She cleared the search history on the Detectives computer and shut it down, then returned it to him.

‘Look at me Detective.’ Judith ordered. Detective Dallier complied and Judith held him with her glamour while she spoke. ‘You never saw me. You never helped me. You’re going to go straight to Popeye’s to get a bucket of extra spicy chicken, red beans and rice, Coleslaw and fried pies. You’re going to take all of this home to share with your family and you’re never going to remember me or mention this.’ Judith said, getting out of the car.

Detective Dallier did as he was bid and his wife was sorely put out as she’d spent the entire day making a Boil.

He never remembered Judith.


	31. Thirty-One

**Thirty-One**

**The Caribbean**

Ginger spent most of the the day helping Mia, then went to shower in hopes she’d be able to strategically position herself to see Captain Tony before he went to the Bridge for the evening. He walked her to her door this morning after breakfast, pressing another kiss to her lips before saying goodnight. It had been everything Ginger could do not to throw herself on the man and drag him into her room. She was hoping to get another kiss before he started his shift, but as luck would have it, Nuri spotted her going through the crew corridor and stopped her before she could reach the entrance to the stairs. Tony, hadn’t been expecting her so he’d gone straight to the Bridge.

Just as Ginger was about to go up the stairs Nuri called, ‘Ginger?’

Ginger, smiling, turned to her and said, ‘Hello, Nuri.’ And went back to making her way to the Bridge.

‘Ginger, stop.’ Nuri commanded. ‘Where are you going?’

‘Oh, I just wanted to talk to Tony for a minute.’ Ginger answered casually.

‘For what purpose?’ Nuri inquired, curious as to why this guest thought she could speak with the Captain.

‘Well, we’re having pizza tonight while we watch TV. I was going to ask what he wanted on his.’ She said. Feeling she’d answered the question sufficiently and anxious to see Tony turned to go again.

‘STOP!’ Nuri commanded again, only this time stronger.

Ginger huffed in annoyance and pivoted back at the Vampire wondering what her problem was. She glared impatiently at Nuri, asking 'WHAT!' with her expression. 

‘Ginger, you’re a guest here. I don’t want you interfering or being social with the staff.’

Ginger, nonplussed, planted her hands on her hips.

‘Come.’ Nuri gestured for Ginger to come away with her assuming that was the end of the conversation.

‘Ugh…No.’ Ginger countered, ‘I won’t _come_, like some dog.’

‘Excuse me?’ Nuri intoned.

‘I said…NO.’ Ginger enunciated, loudly.

Annoyed and showing it Nuri said, ‘Ginger, this is my home, you’re a guest here…’

Ginger cut her off. ‘Yeah? Well…I didn’t ask to be a guest here. Did I?’ she snapped, raising her voice even louder.

Tony, hearing the disruption on the stairs appeared at the top of the stairwell.

Mia, having heard the same appeared below.

Captain Midenton stepped in then and said, ‘Ma’am, this misunderstanding is my fault. Ginger was frustrated by her lack of purpose and companionship. I only meant to help in allowing her to interact with the crew. It won’t happen again.’ He finished.

Nuri nodded at him, accepting his explanation. ‘See that it doesn’t.’ She gestured at Ginger to go, again.

Ginger, threw her hands into the air in frustration and yelled ‘UGH!’ then stomped away.

‘Ginger, I can find something else…’ Nuri began, but it was too late, she was already gone.

Ginger slammed through the door connecting the corridor and the passageway and marched straight to Pam’s room and banged on the door.

‘Pam!’ she bellowed.

There was no answer. She banged again.

‘PAM!’ she bellowed louder this time.

Still no answer.

Spinning on the jeweled heel of her strappy sandal, she stomped back down the corridor all the way to the family level entertainment room. Pam and Karin were there huddled over a chess board. Nuri flowed into the room just as Ginger reached Pam’s side. She shot a hot glare at the Vampire and swiveled angrily to stand over Pam.

‘I WANT TO GO HOME!’ she announced, voice hot with anger.

‘No.’ Pam answered, drolly without looking up from the chess board.

Ginger was well beyond pissed now and she reached down and flipped the chess board over.

Karin and Pam flicked glances at each other, sat back and gave Ginger their full attention.

Ginger swallowed hard, realizing she may have gone to far, but she womaned up anyway and said, ‘Pam, either send me home or…I will jump over board and swim to shore!’ She threatened, and her face turned bright red.

Pam sighed at the theatrics and said, ‘You’re not safe in Shreveport, Ginger.’

‘I DON’T CARE!’ she shouted, tears welling in her eyes. ‘Anything is better than sitting around here on my butt every day with nothing to do and putting up with her!’

Ginger shouted every word she said and stomped her foot, jabbing an accusatory finger at Nuri.

All three turned to look at Nuri who lifted her hands in a shrug, appearing to be bored with the entire scene.

Pam and Karin turned back to each other, then looked back at Ginger.

‘Ginger, what’s wrong?’ Pam asked.

‘SHE, is what’s wrong! She basically kidnapped me against my will. Dropped me on this boat with barely any of my things and expects me to just sit around here all day doing nothing, while the pressure...on...my...ass...spreads it further and further every day! Next week it will be three feet wide!’ she shrieked, furiously.

All three Vampires winced while the shriek reverberated off the walls.

Pam looked at Karin again.

Karin looked at Nuri. ‘What’s she talking about?’ Karin asked.

‘She’s interfering with the staff. She’s a guest. I asked her not too.’ Nuri explained.

Karin looked at Pam, who was looking at Ginger. Karin looked at Ginger.

The woman’s face had gone purple with rage.

‘She keeps saying I’m a guest! YOU...DON’T...KIDNAP...GUESTS, LADY!’ Ginger shot at Nuri, shooting her the most hateful glare she could manage.

‘Ginger, calm down.’ Pam said.

Ginger didn’t calm down.

‘And I wasn’t INTERFERING with the staff! I was helping! I’ve made some friends, helped out a few times and OH! God forbid if I have someone to sit down to a meal with! I’m NOT a Vampire! I’m a human! I need food, company, and an occupation!’ Ginger insisted, hauling in a deep trembling breath.

‘Shit…she’s going to cry.’ Pam moaned, silently.

She shot the ‘Please’ look at Karin.

Karin looked at Nuri and asked, ‘Is Ginger causing problems with the staff?’

‘No, but that’s not the point.’ Nuri answered, sharply.

‘Well, what is the point?’ Willa asked.

Ginger jerked at the sound of Willa’s voice. She hadn’t even seen her sitting on the sofa reading.

Nuri’s mouth pressed into a hard, thin line. She didn’t like being questioned about how she ran her home.

‘There is a rigorous vetting process that I use for hiring staff.’ Nuri answered.

‘Well, since Ginger wants to work, why not just hire her?’ Willa pressed.

Nuri actually snorted and gestured up and down at Ginger as if to say, ‘Just look at her.’

Willa did and could see Nuri’s point, but that didn’t mean she could call Ginger out like that.

Ginger, completely offended even though she was dressed like a teenage streetwalker, snorted back and rolled her eyes dramatically. She put her weight on the spike of her high heel and pointed a finger at Nuri…again, and hauled in a furious breath ready to blast her, but she never got the chance.

Karin stood and went to Ginger, ‘She didn’t mean it.’ Karin soothed.

Turning to Nuri, Karin said, ‘Ginger can help.’

She held Nuri’s gaze to let her know she understood and that they’d talk about it later.

Karin knew that she was meddling in Nuri’s domain, but in a few days it wouldn’t even matter. They’d be getting off of Sunniva and dismissing the crew from Belize.

Nuri wasn’t happy, but she didn’t protest in front of the others.

Ginger turned her incredulous expression to Karin and said, ‘Thank you!’ then marched back up the stairs.

Nuri left as well knowing where Ginger was headed. The woman was half way up the stairs to the Bridge when Nuri reached her.

‘You are never permitted on the Bridge.’ Nuri said, menacingly and dropped fang on her.

Ginger sucked in a startled breath and flinched away from Nuri. She nodded and backed down the stairs while Nuri advanced on her. She kept backing up all the way through the door into the kitchen and was standing next to the big marble work station before Nuri stopped advancing on her. Enzo and Melody were both in the kitchen and became uneasy at seeing Nuri in such a state.

Nuri, switched gears instantly upon seeing them and going to Melody she said pleasantly, ‘I understand that Ginger is curious about Sunniva and wishes to learn all about the running and upkeep of a ship this size. I’m allowing her to train with you all, but mind that she is a guest on Sunniva, not an employee. I expect Safety Protocol to be maintained at all times.’

‘Yes, Ma’am.’ Melody answered.

Nuri gave a single nod and left the kitchen. Ginger sank to the stool she frequented and succumbed to nervous tears.

Melody came directly to her and wrapped her in a hug. ‘What on Earth?’ she exclaimed!

Nuri, in a white-hot fury was on the way to her suite to calm down before she had it out with Karin, heard Brian say from the opposite corridor, ‘…but I’m not supposed to. I told you, I’m only for Sookie.’ Nuri, already livid, had all she was going to put up with out of this brat today. Willa had just interfered in a disagreement she was having with her wife and now, she was challenging her authority on the subject of feeding on the crew again. Enough, was enough. She rounded the corner, buried a hand in Willa’s deep brown hair and hauled her bodily off of Brian a breath before she sank her fangs into him. Wrapping Willa’s hair around her fist, held her at arm’s length, shoving the young Vampire ahead of her, through the corridor and into the family room before Willa could speak a word of protest. 

Pam and Karin had just righted the chess board and begun the game again. For spite, Nuri flung Willa at Pam and she stumbled into her Maker sending the chess board flying once more.

Both Pam and Karin shot to their feet to protest, but taking in Nuri’s expression, held their tongues.

Nuri took a moment to compose herself so she wouldn’t scream when so opened her mouth. When she had herself under control, she pointed at Willa and said to Pam, ‘This is the second time I’ve caught Willa trying to eat Brian. Get what is yours under control.’ Next she flicked a furious but controlled glance at Karin, then said pointedly, ‘This is our home, get control of it.’

Nuri blinked out of the room leaving the three of them to stare at the empty space she’d occupied.

Pam finally shot an angry glance at Willa, ‘Go to your room and stay there.’

Willa opened her mouth to argue instead of doing what she was told.

‘As your Maker, I order you to go to your room and stay there.’ Pam repeated, her voice hard.

‘Thank you.’ Karin said as Willa left the room against her will, complaining loudly.

‘Shut. Up!’ Pam commanded, and there was silence. ‘You’re welcome.’ She said to Karin.

‘It’s an adjustment and she’s the lady of the Boat.’ Karin explained, meaning Nuri.

Pam just nodded and gestured at the chess board, ‘Try again?’

Karin shook her head, ‘Damage control.’

‘Good luck.’ Pam answered.

In her room, Willa threw a silent temper tantrum. She’d thought about trashing the room, but Pam would just make her clean it, so she sat there silently thinking of all the ways she would tell Pam to go fuck herself instead.

In the staff TV room, Ginger sat with her new friends, eating pizza and watching Fright Night.


	32. Thirty-Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Consent, is everything.  
No, means no. 
> 
> Note: I tried very hard to write honestly, about No. Please don't mistake this scene, for my not understanding consent. I'm trying to write it from an 'in the moment' perspective. I am also trying to write it from a perspective where the action had previously been consensual, enjoyable for both parties and common place in the action between them. It took longer to write than I ever imagined it would. If you care to comment, please take as much care crafting that comment as I took trying to write the scene. Thank you.

**Thirty-Two**

Sookie slept all day until the sun went down and well past that. 

Eric stayed with her and let her sleep until he had to actually wake her so she could eat. He did it very gently. 

‘No…’ I whined, ‘Leave me alone.’

‘Water.’ He whispered to me. ‘You need some water.’

‘Just want to sleep.’ I whined again.

‘Here, open your mouth.’ He instructed.

He nicked his finger with a fang and put a few drops of blood on my tongue. It didn’t even take a minute. The worst of the epic hangover dissipated and I felt like I could sit up. I thanked him, but I was nervous about the blood he’d given me, even though it was only a few drops. The water glass appeared in my hand again.

‘Drink.’ He instructed.

I gulped a mouth full of water.

‘I need to use the bathroom.’ I whispered.

He picked me up, carried me into the bathroom and started to leave.

‘Light.’ I requested.

‘Are you sure?’ he questioned.

I nodded and groaned when light came on. After I peed, I washed my hands and noticed that all of my things had been moved from my bathroom into this bathroom. ‘

Typical.’ I thought, not really focusing on it right then, 'It’s a safe bet all of my other things are moved into this suite as well.'

I was still too hungover to be annoyed by it just yet. I brushed my teeth and washed my face so I was feeling almost normal when I left the bathroom. 

‘The miracle of Vampire Blood.’ I mused.

Even though I was happy to have most of the hangover gone, I was conflicted about having taken even a few drops of blood from Eric. I didn’t know how Karin would feel about it. I thought I understood the rules, but I needed to ask her. Until I knew for certain, it was probably best to stick with the policy I’d adopted of, no blood between Eric and I.

'Why didn’t I ask her about this last night?’ I wondered.

I popped my head around the corner, having changed my mind and said, ‘I think I’m just going to go ahead and take a shower since it looks like you had all of my belongings moved into your rooms.’

I shot a playful smirk at him. He stood and the evil glint in his eyes told me exactly what he thought of the idea. I laughed and gingerly skipped off to the shower with him in hot pursuit.

Moments later I luxuriated in a shower with personalized jets, personalized water temperature, and every other kind of personal water setting you could imagine. None of which were as perfect as Eric’s long, strong, fingers. He made short work of washing my hair and the rest of my hangover away. ‘That feels so good.’ I groaned with pleasure, leaning back against him. ‘Don’t ever stop. I could stay just like this for eternity while you did nothing but wash my hair.’ He didn’t say anything, he just continued massaging my scalp.

'This, is definitely what I’ve been missing. Personal, intimate things like this.’ Eric contemplated. Life in Oklahoma had been too much like life with Ocella. Cold, indifferent, dangerous, and boring. He despised it. His thoughts drifted about while he played at her neck muscles and considered her use of the word eternity. They hadn't talked about her desire to be made Vampire, since the first discussion. ‘What you mean, is you haven’t talked to her about your feelings concerning her choices.’ He confronted himself, the replied silently, ‘Yes, that's exactly what I mean.’ 

The fact was, there wasn't any talk about anything happening and he was a jumble of nerves about that and almost everything else since the Summit, but most especially the subject of transition. He was certain he could transition her, but there was always the chance she wouldn’t come through it. Being as happy as he was they were all together, he was hesitant to bring up anything that would disrupt the harmony of their home. So, he was tiptoeing around these subjects and others while ignoring the fact he had only minimal details concerning recent events.

He felt unsettled for several days now. Any peace he was able muster was marred each time he picked up a newspaper, turned on the television or got on-line. Granted, he needed a few days to get acclimated. Feel comfortable in his own skin again. He hadn’t really mastered this yet, because he felt like he was still, out of the loop. He knew if he felt this way, Pam must be going bat shit.

'So many unanswered questions... things to talk about...the only thing on the agenda is entertain Sookie.'

He didn’t really have a problem with that. In fact, he wanted to entertain his wife right now by having incredible, slippery sex with her.

However, he could feel in his gut it was only a matter of time before some fresh hell intruded on the peace and disrupted reality. He didn’t want to deal with that kind of stress due to the way he was currently dealing with things in general. Basically, he wasn’t dealing with anything. He caught himself freezing abruptly when faced with making decisions. Eric Northman didn't freeze when faced with making every day decisions. He realized what a dark place he was truly in the evening they’d returned from Disney and was certain he wasn’t past it by a long shot. Rinsing the shampoo from his wife’s hair, he dropped the troubled thoughts for a minute focusing on the task, then contemplated the fact that he just referred to Sookie as his wife and not his ex-wife. Twice.

I was getting the full pamper from Eric. After he rinsed the shampoo from my hair, he conditioned it. Squeezing body wash into his hands, he made a thick lather.

It smelled like peaches. He pulled me flush against his chest and began washing my front.

All of my front.

He stroked my body, washing it thoroughly and I was super happy I’d decided to take this shower after all. Soon, we were moving together, trying to find purchase on every single surface in the shower. I finally got a hand hold the soap dish and held on for dear life. I was right there with him and he was with me when his fangs popped out.

‘Don’t bite me.’ I panted, pushing him deeper inside me.

'What?’ He thought desperately, ‘Why?' He wanted to bite her. Was ready to bite her, but she'd said "No." ‘Fine…no...’ he relented, but it irritated him and it was harder than hell to hold back from it. He increased his rhythm moving past the irritation and seconds later pushed home. Sookie convulsed around him and he came along with her. He held her to him tightly while she caught her breath. 'What exactly is going on here? Why doesn’t she want me to bite her?’ He wondered, thoroughly confused. He’d bitten her 100’s of times before. It was always consensual between them. He didn’t understand what the problem was now. If she wanted to transition, he was going to have to bite her at some point. He leaned forward to kiss her, shoving his confusion away and they finished their shower.

While they toweled off, Sookie said, ‘Thank you for being so sweet with me today. My head was killing me and I feel so much better now.’

She handed him her hairbrush, pulled her robe closed, went to sit on the floor in front of a chair, and waited for him.

'She wants me to brush her hair, but not bite her?’ he fumed. This was something intimate they’d always done together. They brushed each other’s hair and talked about their day. In attempt to make the changes he knew he needed to make, he settled into the chair behind her and began to gently work the tangles out of her thick sun blond hair. Resolving not to argue, he said softly, ‘I want to ask you something.’

‘Okay.’ I said closing my eyes with pleasure, leaning with the brushing motion.

‘Why, don’t you want me to bite you.’ He asked, stopping the brush while he waited for an answer.

‘Because I’m blood bonded to Karin.’ I explained. ‘Obviously.’

‘Why, would it matter, that you are blood bonded to Karin.’ He asked. His irritation with the subject came stomping into the light on the word, 'matter.'

I flinched, pulling away, not understanding his agitation. Turning to look at him I answered, ‘Because, she’s going to turn me. The blood bond makes the transition easier, you know this, Eric.’

‘She is not!’ He coughed out, incredulously shooting to his feet. 

I blinked at him in astonishment, ‘What did you say to me?’ I’d tilted my head all the way back so I could see him.

He ignored the warning in my tone and bent his face to within inches of mine and said succinctly, ‘Karin, is not, going to transition you.’

Righteous authority oozed from him. It ignited rebellion in my chest so intense, I had to force myself to sit there in the floor, very still, my wet hair dripping on the carpet and wait for a semblance of self-control to return. I felt like if I opened my mouth, jets of flame would shoot out and engulf my _ex_-husband making this entire conversation unnecessary. Being a little older and having a bit more relationship experience was going to be helpful with this discussion I prayed silently, ‘Right?’ When I felt like I could speak calmly, I got to my feet, fisted my hands on my hips so he would know I meant business and said, ‘First of all, Sweetie, yes, she is. Second, it’s not your decision. It’s not up to you to say what I do, when I do it, or who I do it with. Third, we’re divorced and even if we weren’t divorced you should've learned by now that you, especially, get a lot further with me, by asking!’ I challenged. 

'Oh! So now she's going to bring up the divorce.’ His raged sputtered silently, hackles fully up, still leaning over her small frame, he countered stubbornly, ‘She is not!’ It was all he could think to say that wasn't truly heinous. He was so seriously pissed off at her for bringing up a divorce that _she_ could’ve prevented and was now using it against him. She could say whatever she wanted, but this wasn’t going to go down the way she dictated. Backing up his own decree, stated unreasonably, ‘I forbid it.’ with finality, indicating it was the end of the discussion.

Except it wasn’t.

‘And that, right there…’ I stuck my finger in his face glaring up at him, ‘...is still a problem! You aren’t going to go around here issuing orders at me, Eric Northman! You’re not Ocella and you can’t order Karin not to turn me! It’s my decision, not yours! If I want to be a Vampire and Karin wants to turn me, what is your problem with it? Several years ago, may I remind you, you would’ve turned me regardless of what I wanted. So, what's your problem with it now?’ I tossed at him, crossing my arms over my breast, claiming victory with my posture.

‘Several years ago, it would’ve been _me_ doing the turning!’ He countered, mocking her angry tone.

I lost some of my ire and frowned at him slightly, a bit confused. He didn’t catch the shift in my posture.

‘WE CAN BOTH SEE THAT I DID NOT!’ His voice was thunder and ice blue flames burned in his eyes.

‘Oh…’ I flinched, the frown deepening. ‘Am I confused about this entire thing?’ I wondered, taking a second to rehash conversations. ‘No, it’s not me. He’s the confused one.’ I confirmed with my recollection. ‘So, it’s not that you don’t want me to transition, it’s that you don’t want Karin to be the one to do it?’ I asked.

‘Isn’t that what I’ve been saying to you? Quite forcefully, I might add.’ He quipped, his voice back to conversation level.

‘How did he get this confused…’ I thought, pulling my robe tighter to me.

He huffed a frustrated sigh and pulled the towel from around his waist and ran it through his wet hair.

‘…and that is cheating during a fight!’ I ground my teeth, making a point of ignoring his body. ‘Did you think this entire time that we wanted you to do it?’ 

‘Yes!’ He barked, throwing his hands in the air, then raged silently, ‘The not talking about shit, ends today!’

I sat down on the edge of the bed and tried to think of the best way to say what I wanted to say while he paced, nude, in front of me. It was distracting as hell and he had to know it.

‘There’s no easy way for me to say it.’ I moaned inwardly, but strengthened my resolve and spit it out. ‘Eric, I don’t want be your Progeny.’

…and then, he just wasn’t there anymore. ‘Damnit!’ I stomped my foot and flopped back onto the bed and cussed a blue streak at the ceiling. As quickly as I could, I dried my hair and dressed, then stepped into the corridor to find Eric. Huddled at the end of the corridor were some of the crew. Brian reached for me and said, ‘Don’t go in there.’

Then, I heard it.

Ignoring their pleas for me to stay, I went to the end of the corridor and opened the door. My entire family was squared off in the middle of the floor. Fangs out, screaming at each other.

Eric, was still ass out naked.

‘What the hell?’ I thought, dumbfounded by the chaos in front of me.

‘Eric, please!’ Karin was pleading with him to listen to her. ‘I haven't even had an opportunity to talk to her about it yet. I would’ve told her she has a choice. Sookie is free to make any decision she wants to, about this.’

‘No, she’s not!’ he roared through his fangs.

‘He is completely out of control.’ I realized, not liking it at all.

‘Sookie, is mine.’ He stated with finality, pointing a finger in Karin’s face.

‘And that was just about enough of that.’ I decided.

I stepped completely into the room, fully taking in my visibly shaken family now that I was in the room. I know all families fight, but this one was a bunch of Vampires and it was a humdinger. I might as well weigh in and get things set straight from the beginning. For some reason, I chose to talk in the third person to make my point. ‘Sookie, doesn’t belong to anyone, Eric.’ I said very quietly.

‘Stay out of this, it has nothing to do with you.’ He bellowed unreasonably.

Everyone turned their attention back to him and looked at him as if he’d lost his mind.

I waited for him to get a grip while he paced a small circle.

He didn’t.

He turned to me and accused, ‘When, are you going to choose me?’

I frowned at him and thought curiously, ‘What’s he talking about?’

‘Will you ever choose me?’ he asked, not waiting for an answer.

Everything about his body language felt like an ultimatum. I asked carefully, ‘What do you mean?’ I knew exactly what he meant; I just REALLY didn’t want to talk about it when he was like this.

He laughed sarcastically and I stiffened when he said, ‘I should’ve known, it would be this.’

‘Eric…’ I began, but he talked over me.

‘I mean, I’ve made every effort to show you what you mean to me. I kept you safe. I took care of you insomuch as you’d allow it. I healed your body. I married you so you’d have my protection. I would’ve moved the Universe with you to in order to stay with you. Instead of helping me do that, you chose Sam. Now, here we are...again and you _still_ don’t choose me. That is what I mean, Sookie.’ 

The words fell hard and bitter while he explained and he seemed wrung out when he was finished.

‘He’s so angry. He’s a lot of other things as well, but right now, he’s really angry.’ I acknowledged. I didn’t want to talk about the God damned Cluviel Dor ever, but it I was going to have to. I tried to explain, ‘Eric, choosing to save Sam’s life wasn’t an act of not choosing you. It was his life.’ 

‘Sookie, what you still don’t seem to understand, is that in that choice it was my life as well.’ His voice shook as it implored me to understand.

My family waited with baited breath to hear my answer.

For the first time, I took the emotion out of it. I looked at the situation for what it was. Using the Cluviel Dor to literally move the Universe and save Sam had not really been a rejection of Eric, I was sure of that. Even with all of my misgivings about him at the time. Granted, things were totally fucked, but it wasn’t an either-or thing for me. Sam, my best friend, was bleeding to death. It was about friendship and loyalty. Sam was my friend long before Eric had shown up in my life. Sam had my back without question and okay, if I was going to be honest, I wasn’t sure of Eric at the time. Sam, was a stranger to me and accepted me immediately. After a lifetime of never having acceptance, it was a big fucking deal to me. 'Accepted who I was without _judgement_.' I reminded myself, 'Not even Tara had done that.' Sam and I were equals on the friendship field and because of that, I loved him. I may have been young and confused about it most of the time, but Sam was an essential part of my life. I actually spent a lot of time thinking about this over the last two years and was pretty resolute in my feelings about it now. Before Sam, I’d been in two serious relationships. Both were Vampires. Bill and Eric were polar opposites. I was clueless about how to be in a relationship in the first place. All of the dating advice I had ever gotten, was from the God damn Cosmopolitan magazine! Everyone was waiting for me to say something and now I felt irritated instead of sympathetic.

‘Crap.’ I sure hoped what was about to come out of my mouth, was what I wanted to say.

‘Eric, please try to understand, there was a lot going on at the time. It was an emotionally charged situation. I was really young with unrealistic romantic notions about how things should be between us. I was angry with you. I felt helpless to control anything happening with us. I didn’t feel like you’d tried hard enough to stay with me. You know all of this already. I know it was immature, but I WAS immature. I also know I was mistaken. I didn’t know then what I know now. So, I was naïve, but I wasn’t so naïve, I was going to be pushed into making a decision about my entire life, while Sam’s life blood poured out on the ground. Please, understand?’ I finished emphatically, willing him to see it.

He just stared at me blankly.

‘Eric, come on! The entire Universe was pushing me. Sam was dying right in front of me! At the time, it was easy for me to decide to save Sam, because I knew I didn’t want him to die. If I'm going to be totally honest, I know for certain at the time…No, never mind that. The truth is, I didn’t know what you were doing. We were so angry at each other! You're bossy, high handed, you make decisions concerning my life without asking me, you married me without asking me, hell you just moved all of my things into your room without asking me! In these moments with you it is always all or nothing. I never get a minute to think. It isn’t that I don’t choose you Eric, it’s that you haven’t allowed me to choose you.’ I accused.

He didn’t say a word, just walked out of the room…again.

‘Well, that’s just perfect.’ Pam snapped, and stalked out as well.

Karin collapsed onto the sofa, resting her head in her hands.

‘I don’t know what to do.’ I thought dazedly.

Leaving the room as well, I went out to the deck and stared into the blackness surrounding us.

Reider followed Pam, catching up to her just before she reached her rooms. ‘Are you okay?’ he asked.

‘Yeah, I'm just peachy.’ Sarcasm dripped off of the answer.

‘I was hoping we’d get a minute to talk.’ He said hopefully.

‘Reider, I know you don’t know me and you're just trying to, but seriously, now is not the time.' She was almost nasty with him and she thought, 'He should know this just by looking at me.’ 

He countered with, ‘I think now is the perfect time. How else am I ever to be introduced to the real Pam?’ 

‘Fine, come in.’ She said, with a disagreeable flourish of her arm, opening the door to her rooms. She stomped inside and began pacing. She was too pissed off to relax. 

Reider, having never been inside her rooms was completely overwhelmed by what greeted him as he stepped inside. It looked, as if there’d been a tornado at shabby chic convention. Clothes were... everywhere and he considered how truly unnerving it was that a person could use this much lace to decorate a single room and the effect still be considered flattering. ‘By some…’ he corrected himself, managing not to snort. 

‘I am happy to be here with family, right?’ Pam thought skeptically, cranking through the ever-growing list of shit that was bothering her currently.

For centuries, they were unable to be together. Now, they were. With Sookie in tow. Everything was supposed to be as sweet as kittens and puppies on Easter Sunday, but it wasn’t. All of these 'unknown factors' hung ominously over them. To make a good thing worse, they couldn’t stop vacationing, then fighting long enough to talk through anything. So, they avoided talking altogether. They played board games when they weren’t sightseeing and as if all of that weren’t enough the atmosphere was strangely...secretive. It was driving her fucking nuts!

A thought came to her, 'Nuri cultivates the atmosphere on Sunniva. Hmmm.’ She began hanging clothes, chiding herself for being suspicious, ‘You're just out of sorts. Don’t know what to do about it.’ 

A mountain of other things worried her. Not just the atmosphere on Sunniva. She was dealing with several troubling issues in her capacity as Sheriff before being pulled into this drama and God, only knew what was happening at Fangtasia. Felipe had be there by now, meddling. Getting everything wrong. Ginger was the only person who really knew how to run the place and she was here. That thought clued her into Ginger's mood. She didn’t know why she kept worrying over these things. She knew instinctively they were never going to be part of her life again.

'What are you expecting? You murdered a Queen and went on vacation.’ She accused. 

It was a needless waste of time worrying over Fangtasia, but she obviously wasn’t ready to let that part of her life go and didn’t really understand why she was so upset over it. She hoped that Mustapha and Heidi had left town, just like they’d discussed if anything every happened. Reider intruded on her thoughts. She’d forgotten he was there.

‘My mother told me you were the Sheriff of Area Five. That’s impressive, did you enjoy the work?’

‘He interrupted my pacing to conversationally inquire about work? I ought to rip his head off.' She sighed dramatically, stopped pacing and glared at the dolt while she decided if she was going to answer him or not. Making a decision, she flung herself into a Queen Anne chair, upholstered in a Jacquard of bright pink roses on a black background. She leaned forward resting her elbows on her knees and steepled her hands. She was wearing tan, light weight wool slacks and a baby blue cashmere twin set with, a double strand of pearls.

In the Caribbean.

There was no easy way around it, her outfit clashed horribly with the chair and the atmosphere all together. Reider was slightly amused at the picture she made, but feared death so didn’t mention it. 

She surprised him when she actually started talking.

‘Okay, you wanna get to know me? Fine. I have a lot to say and I haven’t had anyone to say it to. Up until a few days ago I was the Sheriff of Area Five. Now, I’m nobody.’ She complained and couldn’t keep the hurt, disappointed smirk off of her face as she said it.

‘I wouldn’t say that.’ He said, attempting to sooth her ache.

‘Shut-up…’ she snapped at him rudely.

He almost smiled at her. It would’ve been a mistake.

‘I was the Sheriff. I had a bar. I had a girlfriend. I had a life. I had a wardrobe that took me over a decade to assemble. These things may not seem like much to you, but they’re things I built with Eric and my own two hands. They’re mine. I’m proud of my accomplishment. I carved out a life I provided for myself. Now it is gone. Thanks to your mother, who didn’t even have the courtesy to warn me ahead of time. So, yeah…I’m pissed off. About the entire fucking thing. Don’t get me wrong, I’m happy to be in the bosom of my family, Reider, but I've had my life snatched away from me. It was a small life, but it was mine. It made me feel like I had a purpose in the world. I felt like more than just a female. So, I need a little fucking time to adjust. How am I supposed to do that while being stuck on this God damn boat?’ she growled. The thought that Karin and Eric had each gone through the same thing, alone, crept sneakily in, but she shoved it away realizing that she just verbalized why she wasn’t ready to let go of Shreveport. It felt damn good, so she went on. 'Furthermore, I can’t relax because I don’t know what is happening. We’re relying on the God damned news, of all things, to tell us if we're safe or not. That’s insane! Karin is just 'okay' at details and planning. I’m better. Since I wasn’t consulted, I'm freaking the fuck out! Okay?’

Having said all she wanted to say, she got to her feet, took two steps and started venting again.

‘I mean, we’re three, maybe four days from putting Sookie in the ground. She’ll be completely vulnerable and I have no idea if I’ll be able to protect her or not. You keeping up, or do I need to be more specific? She was so agitated, she began repeating her previous rant. 'I don’t know who is looking for us, how close they are, no way to find out and to top it off, I don’t have a life, girlfriend, or an occupation, Reider. It’s making me fucking nuts.’ She barked.

Running a hand through her hair, she threw herself into the chair once more to sulk and fidget.

‘Well, why didn’t you just ask someone?’ he said innocently.

‘Oh, fuck you!’ She spat.

‘Just ask me what you want to know, Aunt Pam. I did most of the planning with Karin. Nuri helped, but it was mostly Mother and I.’ he lied. ‘It was a good plan even though it wasn’t complex. We were never seen. It went like the breeze. Bills feelings for Sookie insured he was easily led. The bodies left in your rooms were drainers we turned and kept in silver until we could use them for this. It was a good plan.’ He defended.

‘Reider, I’ve already worked that much out and if you ever call me Aunt Pam again, I will stake you.’

Reider looked stricken.

‘Don’t act like an asshole to Reider because you’re stressed.’ She scolded herself, then added with a shrug, ‘Sorry…’

‘Accepted.’ He said, taking it in stride, then asked hopefully, ‘Would you like to play Jenga?’

‘Are you trying to get me to kill you?’ she grouched.

He grinned mischievously, and offered, ‘I can go and get it. It won’t take a minute.’ 

‘Fine…’ she answered, agreeing because she felt guilty for being so rude to the boy.

They spent the next two hours playing Jenga and Pam actually relaxed for a minute.


	33. Thirty-Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe you can teach an old Vampire new Tricks...

**Thirty-Three**

Sookie stood on the deck after the scene with Eric for a long time. The smell of salt water and the breeze soothed her, helping put things in perspective.

Karin came to her after some time carrying some papers.

‘How are you?’ she asked, heavy concern laced the question.

‘I'm okay. Maybe a little...raw. I thought I was leaving the past behind, but it’s been pounding the hell out of the present every chance it gets.’ I answered honestly.

‘You know, the past. It has to be resolved before you can leave it there.’ Karin answered. ‘Best to have it all out and be done with it before you transition.’ She said, waving the papers at me.

‘What is that?’ I asked.

‘It’s your contract. I thought it might be good for you to see it now. Everything we agreed to is in it.’ she answered. 

‘Oh, okay.’ I nodded, reaching for the papers.

‘I need to say this to you,’ Karin said as she handed them over, ‘I'll transition you, if that's what you want, but if you want Eric to do it, then I want that too. What I want the most, is for you to be a happy member of this family. However, I'd appreciate it, if you could tell me, why you don’t want to be Eric’s Progeny. You do understand he is the head of this family, right?’ she prodded.

I nodded that I understood and pushed away the nagging feeling that Karin had intended for Eric to turn me all along. I trusted her and knew it wasn't true, but doubts were what they were. Evil.

‘So why?’ she pushed.

I’d been standing out here staring into the black having that exact conversation with myself, so I’d be able to answer that question the next time I was asked.

I squared my shoulders and said staunchly, ‘Karin, if I’m ever going to have a lasting relationship with Eric, we have to be on equal footing. Head of household or not. In a nutshell, that’s it. He doesn’t see me as an equal. I’m just his woman.' I said, letting my irritation at him make itself heard, along with my wary concern. 'Pam told me once that Progeny don’t stay in physical relationships with their Makers for very long. I’m not willing to let that happen between us.' 

Karin pursed her lips and nodded thinking, 'Good answer...'

'I wanted a family, not just a Maker. I’m willing to let you make me a member of this family because you wanted me as family. My knee jerk reaction to that offer was an emphatic, Yes! Remember?’

Karin smiled and said, ‘Of course.’

‘After we talked about 'this' again later, I wasn’t willing to let you make me a Vampire just so I could have a family. I was happy to let _you_ make me a Vampire because I was going to get to be a part of _you_. Mostly, because of what’s in that document. You convinced me that you care about what I really want.’ I said pointing at the papers. ‘You promised me information and personal freedom. You’ve given me both in barrel fulls! You promised that you wouldn’t treat me like a slave or property and so far, you haven’t. You’ve made me feel valuable and wanted, without making me feel like a possession. You’ve made me an equal.’ I admitted to her honestly.

Karin reached out to lay a hand along my cheek. 'I'm sorry for everything that happened to you. I...' She almost blew smoke up Sookie's ass, then thought better of it. '...just want you to be happy.' 

‘I’m in love with Eric, same as I’ve always been.' I confided resolutely, 'There's such tenderness and love in him, but none of that matters if he wont include me in his life. You heard him, “This has nothing to do with you!” I said, using mock bossy Eric voice.

A ghost of a smile passed through Karin's eyes. 

'Do you see? Even now after everything, he doesn’t know what I need from him.' I complained, trying not to smile at her, because I could do 'bossy Eric' pretty damn good.

'He was just...he doesn't understand about all of it yet.' Karin defended.

Her defense brought me right back to my argument, 'Yeah...I know, but that's not the point.' I argued. 'Did you know I found out about you, the night I met you? Also, he married me without even asking me, or attempting to explain why it was necessary before hand. Just handed me a knife, then told me we were married. No kiss, no ring, no dress. It made me feel like a detail, not a wife and he’s never understood why I was pissed about it. I’m not some starry-eyed little girl in love anymore, Karin. I know what I want my life to be and if he wants to be in it with me, he has to accept certain things about me. When he does that, then I'll accept him, but I'll never consent to be his Progeny. Right now, as far as I’m concerned, I’m your daughter and I’d like permission to marry Eric the moment he presents himself to be a suitable husband. He’ll have to ask me though. The way all women want to be asked.’ I finished, forcefully. Everything in my manner clearly said it was non-negotiable. I was getting emotional again and I was too worn out with my feelings at this point. I rolled my neck to release some of the tension and Karin tugged at me to gather me up for a hug. ‘Of course, you can marry him, you silly woman! You don’t need my permission.’ She laughed.

She set me away from her, waving the sheaf of papers at me. ‘Do you want to look over this now?’

‘I think, I want to order some food and watch some TV for a while. If it’s okay, can I look at them later?’

‘Sure.’ She said, handing them to me.

I hugged her again, 'Thank you for listening.' I said, and went inside. 

Karin stayed on the deck watching Sookie go. When she disappeared inside, she looked into the black of the night sky. Eric was there, hovering. He heard the entire exchange between them, just the way she intended him to. She didn’t say anything to him, she just wanted him to know she knew he was there. She went back inside to see if she could finish smoothing things over with Nuri. The first attempt had been unsuccessful. She decided to let her wife cool off before trying again, taking Sookie’s contract out of her desk and brandishing it at her. A reminder to her wife, that this venture had been her idea completely and she'd been told she would have to "step out of her comfort zone," long enough to accomplish it. Then, she'd gone in search of Sookie hoping to get at least one thing accomplished today. 'Once we're off of Sunniva, things will settle down.' she'd soothed herself. 

Eric had the wind taken out of his sails, literally. He drifted to the surface of the deck and thought, ‘What the hell is the matter with me?’ More than once while he’d been up there, the Viking warrior in him resolved to swoop down to where she stood on the deck and 'carry his woman away.' She was his after all and he'd do as he damn well pleased with her. 'Isn't that what got you into this situation to begin with. Not following your instincts when you should have?' he argued with himself. If he carried her away to some remote mountain, or an island, or Hong Kong none of this would be an issue. In the end, he was SO glad he didn’t, because he was a fucking idiot. Especially where she was concerned. Most especially after hearing her thoughts about being 'his woman.' He despised not being in control of his life. How could he not see that his family despised it as well. There was damage control and amends to make. It was obviously one thing to sit on a ridiculous throne in Oklahoma and make promises about the way he'd do things if he ever got a second chance and another thing entirely to back that shit up.

He was honest enough with himself he knew he didn’t want Sookie because she was some simpering Miss. He wanted her because she was fierce, smart and, she always infuriatingly did the right thing, even when he didn’t want her too. She’d been right to save Sam, no matter what the fall out had been. He knew then and he knew it now. Not saving him, would have changed her. It was an impossible situation for all of them and he was going to have to Vampire up and stop being a baby about it. She was right when she said he hadn’t tried hard enough to stay with her. She was right to demand that he see her for who she was and not who he wanted her to be in the moment.

‘I was so angry with her.’ He thought, attempting to either confront or defend himself, he didn't know which. ‘Jackass.’ He muttered.

He needed to talk to Pam. She was his touchstone when his thoughts were running him around in circles. He arrived at her door before he knew he’d made up his mind to go and see her. Knocked, waited a beat, opened the door, then...blinked at the scene in front of him. Ready to unload all of his emotional frustration and worry on Pam, he drew up short…she had company. It gave him pause. She was, playing a game, that wasn’t chess...'So weird.' he thought, then snapped at Reider, ‘I need to talk to Pam…alone.’

Reider stood immediately, not out of fear, but respect and thanked Pam. ‘I enjoyed our time together. I hope we can play again soon.’

Pam smiled tightly and nodded, managing a clipped, ‘Yeah, me too.’

Reider left, closing the door after him managing not to look at Eric. 

Eric didn’t bother to sit or say hello, he just barked out, ‘What the hell is wrong with me?’

‘You're soaking wet and naked?’ she answered honestly.

He pursed his lips and glared at her honesty, offering nothing in return.

‘Fine!’ she barked back at him. ‘What’s wrong with you, is what’s wrong with me. We’ve been living, bound to one thing or another our whole existence. Now that we're completely free, we're uncertain of everything. Strangely, it makes us feel disconnected, powerless, afraid, and weak. We hate that.’ She finished flatly.

‘As usual,’ Eric mumbled, deflated, ‘You’ve put a very fine point on it, Pamela.’

‘Oh goody…praise.’ She articulated with disgust and slouched into her chair.

The sarcasm burned it was so hot.

‘Don’t call me Pamela.’ She followed up, grouchily. 

Then they both glared at each other and sulked, not talking. They'd been desperate for this conversation, beginning to feel more like themselves the longer they glared at each other.

Pam continued to lament the loss of her wardrobe, knowing it was going to take her a shit ton of time to get over. Eric was thinking he didn’t really want to rule over Sookie, he just didn’t know how to convey to her, that he didn't like the way he felt when he thought about losing her ever again. He needed to see that so called contract. The both of them were thinking things on Sunniva weren't, 'okay.' There was a feeling of foreboding. It was only a matter of time before chaos reigned in the middle of this tense, happy, secretive, cozy, floating, stifling, nightmare nest.

‘Pam, do you have the feeling we're in serious trouble somehow?’ 

‘Yes!' She snapped, confessing irritably, 'And I hate that too! I have no idea what the fuck is going on. I want to chance a call to the bar, but I know Felipe is there by now. I think, but I’m not sure, I can trust Thalia. She hate’s Felipe, but you never really know with her. This whole thing is making me paranoid as fuck!’ she grated at him. Crumbling under the stress, she did something she NEVER did in front of anyone, she fidgeted with her hair, pulling it into a quick, untidy bun at the nape of her neck and shoved a pencil in it to hold it in place.

He blinked at her in surprise, then nodded, falling silent again thinking things through for another minute or two. ‘We have Bill’s phone, but Karin washed the blood off. Possible it’s fried, but I think we need to turn it on. What do you think? Is it worth the risk?’ he asked

‘Yes!’ said exclaimed, but what she really meant was DUH! 'Go and get it now!' 

Eric got up to leave, before he could disappear she yelled, ‘Don’t turn it on, just bring it to me...‘and PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!’

*******

I had some food and was watching Pretty Woman for probably the hundredth time in my life on the enormous television in Eric’s room. I’d gone to my room, but when I got there, I realized it wasn’t my room anymore. All of my stuff had been moved and that pissed me off all over again. I was feeling better now though. I had some food, some time, and a conversation with Karin. In a few minutes, I was going to look through my contract and get some sleep. 'I’ll be much better tomorrow evening.' I thought, convincingly. Right now, I needed to pee and brush my teeth, so when I fell asleep watching TV, it wouldn’t be with dirty teeth.

Eric came in while I was in the bathroom. I blew out a belabored sigh, noticing he had my contract in his hands while waiting for me.

‘Can we talk?’ he asked.

I nodded and turned the TV off.

‘I’m…sorry.’ He said contritely, ‘I behaved foolishly.’

Bewildered by the sudden apology, I put away my frustration and nodded my forgiveness. His apology had been sincere and...rare.

‘I didn’t…well…’ he stumbled around the words and paused.

I waited for him to talk; I wasn’t gonna make it easy for him.

‘I overheard you on the deck, with Karin, when she gave you this.’ He confessed and jiggled the papers.

I frowned at him.

‘We’re in the middle of the ocean, Sookie. Where was I going to go? The point is, I heard what you said.’ He explained, in a clip.

I nodded and waited. He was going to have to be the one to talk this time and he was going to have to give me something.

‘All I want, is to never be separated from you again.’ He said plainly. 'Fear of that, makes me behave irrationally. I promise you right now, I'll work to change that.'

There was fear in his voice. He wasn’t trying to mask it or turn it into something else. He just let me see it.

‘I...understand that.’ I said, knowing this was the moment between us. The moment where the rest of my existence, was going to be made. I was going to say my piece and he'd come to terms with it, or he wouldn’t. In the next few minutes I'd gain or lose a family and a life. ‘You’re going have to understand a few things then. I respect...that you're the Head of the Household. What that means to me, is that you have the final word on things that effect the household. You're not the final word concerning me. I will have the final say about all things concerning me. Period. You need to read those papers, so you'll understand what that means. The dynamics of my role in this family and what my life, as promised to me, will be like as a member of it.’ I said pointing at the contract he held.

‘Okay.’ Was all he said. Then unfolded my contract and began to read.

**Contract of Consensual Making**

**The purpose of this instrument is to:**

  1. State the full mutual consent of the undersigned in regards to Making.
  2. Explain the responsibilities of both Maker and Progeny.
  3. Define particulars of process of Making.
  4. Explain in detail the agreed upon relationship of Maker and Progeny.

This contract is legally binding, as to Vampire law and as such is a true document insomuch as the law is interpreted.

I **Sookie Stackhouse-Merlotte**, hereinafter referred to as Progeny, do of my own free will, being of sound mind and body, hereby offer myself in consensual Making to **Karin Slaughter**, hereinafter referred to as Maker, for the period beginning at dusk on________________ and to last forever more.

This agreement is permanent. It may not be terminated at any time after the above-named date by either party. Only the final death will release the parties from the bond of blood.

At 12:00 AM Central Standard Time, on the above-named date, this agreement will be binding, once signed by all parties.

**Provisions of Instrument**

  1. The Maker, accepts all financial responsibility of the Progeny.
  2. The Progeny shall retain absolute control over all property, accounts, assets, businesses, money, in her possession before the time of her Making.
  3. The Maker may not access accounts mentioned in provision two (2), except in the emergency situation that the Progeny meets with the final death. The Maker, it is agreed, retains Power of Attorney for this provision.
  4. The Progeny agrees to a Transitional Adjustment Period not to exceed two years, in which she adheres to the Makers, tutelage, and commands concerning behavior and safety. Two-year transition period to begin on ________ and ending on ____________.
  5. The Maker will not use her power as Maker to issue orders to the Progeny after the two-year Transitional Adjustment period, with the intention of -

a. Gaining access to her private thoughts

b. Using her ability as a telepath for personal gain.

c. To maintain control of her movements or actions.

d. To take blood from her i.e. feed upon

  1. The Maker will not demand sex from, make sexual advances toward, sell, barter sex for goods or services, the Progeny. See section 5.c.
  2. The Maker will not take blood from Progeny, except for the purpose of creating the blood bond, maintaining said blood bond by the request of the Progeny only, or for the act of Making. The Maker will not feed upon the Progeny without consent. The Progeny will not feed upon the Maker without consent. See section 5.d.
  3. The Maker and Progeny agree that they will determine for themselves how they are to feed with no input from either party concerning the others habits.
  4. The Maker and Progeny have agreed that the Progeny will determine where, when, and for how long they are to reside in a home, so long as it is safe, doesn’t cause undue stress, for the two-year Transitional Adjustment Period.
  5. After a period of 25 years the Progeny is free to come and go as she chooses, with the stipulation she return at least once per year to visit her Maker.
  6. After a period of 150 years the Maker will offer release from the Maker/Progeny bond to the Progeny. No limitations or restrictions will be put on said release.
  7. The Progeny vows not to attempt Making herself until such time that she has obtained release from her Maker.
  8. The Maker vows not to abandon, imprison, or neglect the Progeny, except in a case of safety for a period not to exceed the two-year Transitional Adjustment Period.

**Detailed description of Making**

The Maker will take the human, Sookie Stackhouse Merlotte’s blood into her body until the human is near mortal death. The Maker will then return the blood to the human from the Makers own vein. The human will then for all intents and purposes die. The Maker and human will sleep in the ground for a period of not longer than three days, until the transition is complete and said human has been made Vampire, emerging from the ground as the Makers Progeny.

**The following is a description of the relationship between Maker, and Progeny. **

As it appears in the contract, the above parties or Maker and Progeny vow, this is the extent of the traditional Maker/Progeny relationship concerning both parties. Each party is fully aware of the non-traditional nature of this contract, and have confirmed by signing below, this is the way it is to be written.

Signed, this_______________day of______________, 20____

___________________________________________

Maker, Karin Slaughter

______________________________________

Progeny, Sookie Stackhouse-Merlotte

____________________________________________

Witness, Eric Northman

____________________________________________

Witness, Pamela Ravenscroft

____________________________________________

Executed by

Eric sat on the edge of their bed completely speechless. 'Sookie was going to have freedom?’

He tried to get his head around it. She’d be able to live as she pleased. She wouldn’t have to be at Karin’s beck and call. She wouldn’t belong to Karin.

Well, she’d belong to her in the traditional sense, but other than that…she could be with him if she wanted to be. He couldn’t think of a thing to say. The past week had been total chaos. Just a while ago, he’d had to restrain himself from killing Karin because of this damned woman he was obsessed with.

‘I have no idea what to make of this, Sookie.’ He said, dazedly, handing the contract back to her. Standing, he left their room in search of Karin, leaving Sookie to stare after him.

When found her, Karin was with Reider in the family room. ‘Is that really how it will work between the two of you?’ he asked, having to push the words past his lips, still not ready to believe it.

‘Yes.’ She answered, instinctively knowing what he was talking about and trying her level best not to laugh.

‘How will that ever work, Karin?’ he asked, disbelieving the concept now that he was asking her about it.

Reider laughed, but quickly covered it saying, ‘It works just fine for me.’

‘What?’ Eric, cocked his head asking, as if he hadn’t heard him correctly.

Reider started to answer him, but Eric raised a finger forestalling him. ‘Explain.’ He directed at Karin.

‘Eric, I’ve worked tirelessly since Reider was taken from us to gain your complete freedom. Do you think, after all of this time, after all that’s happened, after all that you know, I'd hold you hostage by keeping this woman you practically worship for myself?’ she laughed while she said it, but love for him shone from her eyes.

‘Explain, about Reider.’ He said slowly, keeping the impatience out of his tone, but only with great effort.

‘It doesn’t matter about Reider!' she laughed, blood tears beginning to pool in her eyes. She chastised, 'You’re such a fool sometimes.'

Ginger walked into the room and a hand went to her mouth to cover the gasp that flew out of it. 

They ignored her.

'This isn’t about Reider, or Sookie. This is about you.’ She breathed, her voice shaking. ‘Listen to me now. It means what it says. I'll turn her if she wants me to, but I won’t keep her. It would be cruel and we’ve had quiet enough of that. I told you. Remember? In New Orleans, just before everything… No matter what, I love you.’ She shrugged at him and thought, ‘Amends.’ then said, 'I'm sorry.'

And just like that, Eric’s world changed. He went to Karin, pulled her to him, simply letting everything wash through and out of him. Just before he let go, he squeezed her whispering, ‘I love you too.’

‘For Vampires, we’ve been very touchy, feely, gushy.’ She thought giggling, then decided that it wasn’t necessarily a bad thing. 

‘What the hell happened to you?’ Pam barked as she stalked into the room.

Eric laughed. He couldn’t help it; he threw his head back laughing like a lunatic and boomed, ‘Everything!' 

‘Well…aren’t you just the lucky one.’ She grumped, crossing her arms across her breasts cocking her hip to the side, ‘Where is it?’

Eric went to Pam, caught her up in a giant hug and laughing, spun her around, smacking a big kiss on her cheek. He sat her down and yelled, ‘Smile, you mean ass bitch!’ Then he disappeared down the corridor shouting, ‘I’ll be back.’

‘PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!’ They all yelled in return.


	34. Thirty-Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Briiing me two Pina Colada's...one for each hand...
> 
> It isn't easy to find out where you can refuel a 590 foot yacht. XD  
My suggestion, is to just 'roll with whatever I wrote here.' hahaha

**Thirty-Four**

**Key West**

When Judith finally arrived in Key West, luck, of which she’d had none of until a few hours ago, shone down on her.

She had two hours before the bars closed.

The first order of business was a room, because there was no way she was sleeping in the sand today. It took more time than she anticipated to get one and only had an hour left before closing time. She quickly checked through all of the bars down on Duval St. anyway, but she hadn’t caught sight of Sookie, Bill or Eric. Frustrated, she’d had to go back to her room to wait out the day. After putting out the ‘Do Not Disturb’ sign, she went into the bathroom tucking towels around the cracks in the door. When she was done, she climbed into the bath tub and pulled the curtain closed. Tomorrow she could search in earnest. She left another message on Bill’s phone once she was situated, letting him know she’d arrived and hoped he would finally call her. In the evening, she quickly used the time between sun down and full dark to get ready for the evening. Because it was the end of the year, full dark came almost as soon after the sun went down. She was on Duval St. now, anxiously watching and waiting. She chose a table at Sloppy Joe’s, instead of taking a seat at the bar. She could watch the room this way and wouldn’t have to deal with as many unwanted advances from the patrons. Sure, it was a little conspicuous, but she didn’t care. If she was at a table it meant she was waiting for someone. If she was at the bar, it meant she was alone.

She only had to wait a little while.

The group of raucous young people she’d seen from the live cam archive to crowded into the bar. The apparent leader broke off from the group calling out ‘someone to get me a beer' and went straight to the bathroom. Judith slid off of her chair, following. Moments later she had his full attention.

‘Have you seen this woman?’ she asked, ‘Think.’ She commanded, pushing at him with her glamour. 

She showed him a screen shot of Sookie.

‘Yeah, I seen her.’ He slurred. He was already intoxicated.

'What about this Vampire?’ she asked, showing him the picture of Eric, ‘Have you seen him?’

‘Yeah.’ He said, nodding dumbly, ‘They were here.’

‘Are they still here? Have you seen them tonight?’ she asked.

‘Nah, they took off already.’ He shrugged at her.

‘How do you know? Did you see them leave? Do you know where they were staying?’ she pressed.

‘Everyone seen ‘em leave, Honey!’ he slurred, ‘We ain’t never seen a yacht that big! Big as a cargo freighter!’

‘Yacht?’ she exclaimed surprised, demanding, ‘What Marina did they leave from?’ 

‘They were parked just outside the Bight.’ He replied. 'Too big for the marina.'

Judith turned to leave.

‘Hey! Wait…’ he called after her.

Judith looked back at him.

‘Don’t you wanna bite me?’ He asked.

‘Do you want me to bite you?’ she countered.

‘Well, the other Vamps paid to bite us.’ He explained, weaving.

‘Exactly how many Vampires were there?’ she questioned.

‘There was like, seven or eight of ‘em, I think. Maybe...like six chicks and a couple dudes, but the one dude might as well been a chick, if you get my meanin.’ He nodded, knowingly.

‘And, this human was with them?’ she asked showing him the picture again.

‘Yeah, she was a real weirdo. Just stood back watching everything like…some kind of foyer, or something.’ He said stupidly and belched.

‘Do you mean voyeur?’ She corrected.

‘What’s-at?’ he mumbled at her.

‘Never mind. No, I don’t wish to bite you.’ She said, disappearing into the night life of Key West. 

It took her less than a minute to find the **Key West Bight Marina**.

'When she found Bill, he better be alive.’ She worried.

Walking toward the office she could see a man behind the desk. She was unimpressed with him. He looked like he had been smoking marijuana all day and he reeked of perspiration. She was appalled at how slovenly and unprofessional his appearance was, knowing right away he was going to be a problem. Having reached the counter, she laid her phone down and looked at him. 

‘Jeff,’ was deciding how much of a pain in the ass he was going to be. She could tell by the expression he wore. She didn’t have time for his shit. Reaching across the counter, she dragged him halfway across by his ear, pulling him within inches of her face, she let her fangs drop. He had an excellent view of them. ‘I'm only going to ask you this once.’ She said, without preamble. ‘If you don’t answer me immediately, I'm going to twist your ear off. Then, I'm going to look in your computer for the answer myself. Do you understand what I'm saying to you?’ she asked quietly.

Jeff’s eyes were round as saucers and he couldn’t nod his acquiescence quickly enough. She pulled a little harder, just to make her point.

‘Yes! Yes, okay!’ he squealed.

‘Good…’ she said letting go of him. 

He immediately put his hand to his ear and looked as if he were going to begin complaining. Judith moved at him menacingly. Terrified, he jumped several feet, holding his free hand out in surrender. 

‘Okay!’ he said, seriously.

‘The extremely large yacht that was just here…what is its next destination?’ She asked.

The smelly, filthy, man turned toward his computer and reached for the keyboard, trying to pull his thoughts together. Judith helped him. She slammed her fist down on the counter causing her phone, the keyboard, the bell, and a stack of papers to jump two inches off of it's filthy surface. Papers slid off the counter and fluttered to the floor making a mess. The counter top cracked and she glared at him.

‘Havana, then Cozumel.’ He croaked.

Judith picked up her phone and left. 

Three minutes later she was back in her room making arrangements to fly into Cozumel.

She’d meet them there.

Enough of this chasing around all over God’s green and verdant earth. She was getting to the bottom of this. If that wasn’t Northman’s body whose was it? 

Her working theory was, William helped extricate Northman from his marriage. She suspected now, that Eric left William holding the bloody bag. 

She kept shoving down the thought she was missing something much more worrisome.


	35. Thirty-Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *sings* We Are a Family...

**Thirty-Five**

**The Caribbean**

Pam was impatient to get started and perturbed by the delay. At least Eric was back and finally wearing clothes. He had Sookie in tow and remembered to bring the phone with him.

'Good. They could get down to business now.’ She grouched.

Sookie sat down on the sofa next to Reider. He leaned at her in a hello gesture. 

‘Karin, could you please call Nuri in here?’ Eric requested, then added ‘Get Willa in here too. This concerns all of us.’

Karin nodded picking up her phone to text Nuri. Eric told a visibly agitated Pam to go and sit down.

'Why do I have to sit? ' she grumbled. 'I thought we were doing something useful. This looks like we're going to have another touchy-feely session. One more of those and I’m liable to puke.'

A still visibly angry Nuri appeared before Pam could even get seated. She adjusted her outward demeanor when she saw everyone assembled, but didn't sit down next to Karin. Everyone noticed.

‘Okay.’ Eric said, smiling.

'He looks like a goober when he smiles like that.’ Pam thought meanly.

Eric looked right at her and smiled broader.

‘Stupid blood bond.’ She rolled her eyes at him and gave it up.

‘There's a lot to talk about and everyone is probably going to have something to say. Especially Pam.'

'Damn skippy...' she blurted.

He ignored her and went on, 'We've been on this Boat for…how long have we been on this boat?' he asked, having lost track of the days. 'Never mind, I doesn't matter. What matters, we haven’t really re-entered the world since leaving New Orleans. We haven't interacted with anyone, so we don’t know what the fall out has been since we’ve been gone. It’s been a nice vacation, we’ve worked through some shit, but as of right now, everyone is on the clock. Got it?’ he asked.

No one answered.

‘Good.’ He said, ignoring confused stares from everyone but Pam.

‘First.’ He said, pulling the electronic from his pocket, showing everyone, ‘This is Bill’s phone...’

'Excuse me, Eric.' Nuri said. 'I don't mean to be contrary, but the idea was not to interact with anyone, because we're dead. Dead keeps us safe.' She interjected.

'We're only safe, if everyone knows the details. We don't know shit.' Pam, sniffed.

'I understand you feel left out of...' Nuri began.

'Nuri, you don't know shit about how I feel about anything. Now be quiet, Eric is talking.' Pam said, rudely.

Nuri's peak, was evident once more. 

'Pam...' Karin chastised.

Pam shot a withering glare at her sister, then turned her attention to Eric.

'Okay...' he thought, 'Maybe we haven't worked everything out.' He began again, holding the plastic bag up for everyone to see. 'This is Bill's phone. It was covered in Bill’s blood and Karin rinsed it off with water. I’ve not attempted to turn it on. We’re here to decide if we’re going to turn it on or take it apart so we can get a look at it.’ He explained, then tucked the phone away again.

‘Take it apart.’ Pam said.

‘Turn it on.’ Reider said.

They’d spoken at the same time, shoot each other a challenging glance.

‘Second’ Eric said ignoring them, ‘Karin, we're going to need in depth details about this 'rescue' mission.'

He had regained Pam's attention.

'Pam is losing it and not to be an asshole, but I'm concerned as well. We need answers. Like, how did you go about concealing this floating monstrosity from its paper trail. Have you been using glamour, or hacking or both? Are we just winging it? Do we have a plan? Where are we going after? These are important details. We need to know for our own peace of mind.’

Karin, looking a little taken aback said, ‘I, didn’t know…I needed to conceal the Boat. No one knows about Sunniva. We’ve kept her a secret purposefully.’ She answered. 

Pam threw her hands in the air and was off the sofa in a shot, ‘What do you mean, you didn’t know!’

‘Pam, calm down.’ Eric admonished her, ‘We'll deal with it.’

‘Really?’ she snapped at him. 

‘It’s not a worry.’ Reider offered in answer. ‘I’ve been covering our movements through hacking. Karin wouldn’t know the answer to that question, because it isn’t her job.’

Pam wondered why it wasn’t Karin’s job. When you murder a Queen and a Regent, then frame the dead Regent for the murders and disappear, everyone needed to know the entire job.

‘However,’ he said, going on and shrinking away from the accusatory looks he was getting, ‘Anyone looking for Sunniva, would only have to ask about her. She's memorable, obviously, but who would even know to ask about her.’ He said, making his case.

They thought that through for a minute and accepted it for what it was...for the time being.

‘Third.’ Eric said, ‘There is the problem of our death and all of our stuff. Have we just lost everything to gain our freedom?’ he questioned.

Reider spoke up again. ‘No.’ I put everything in Sookie’s name. Karin had her sign off on it with some other papers. Later on, we'll create a Trust. There wasn't anything I could really do about your things in Oklahoma, Eric. I'm sorry.'

‘What?’ Sookie breathed, in disbelief over what Reider just said. (About the Trust, not Eric's belongings.) 

‘That was smart.’ Pam shrugged, in acknowledgement.

‘Yeah.’ Reider said, nodding. ‘It was. Sookie has us by the short and curlies.’ 

‘I do not!’ Sookie denied, in shock.

‘No worries, Sis.’ Just a bit of teasing.’ He said, playfully. ‘Oh! Also, I wanted it to be a surprise, which is why I haven’t told you until now, but you were so upset about it, I decided I better say something. Aunt Pam, I had your wardrobe collected, when "Sookie" sent the movers to pack your house after your "death." It’s all in storage right now, but "Sookie" is having it "liquidated," (moved to Belize), after we get settled. I also, had Thalia gather the more sensitive papers from Fangtasia and your safe house on Friday after you left. Those are in a separate 'disaster proof' storage unit in Baton Rouge.’ He glanced over his shoulder at Willa and Ginger who’d come in while he was talking and said, ‘Sookie also had Willa and Ginger’s things collected as well. Ginger’s entire house is in storage along with yours, Aunt Pam.'

Ginger's mouth shot open. 'Ugh! Really? Now way! Thank you!' she said in a rush. She was truly happy for the first time in days. She despaired over her collection of Vampire horror movies. It was a relief to know they weren’t lost to her. 'Thank you, so much!' she said, again, awed by the thoughtfulness. Often she felt that no one cared if she was happy or not. This just proved her dedication to her job wasn't for nothing.

Reider winked at Ginger and she blushed a little, 'Your welcome.' he said. 'Gingers disappearance might be cause for some inquiry, but based on her long association with Eric and Aunt Pam, it will be assumed, then confirmed, in an e-mail she's going to write to the staff, that it was time for a change. After her house was sold by Pam's beneficiary, she was subsequently gifted the money from the sale and decided to move to California.' He explained happily. 

Sookie, had just recovered from the news that she was the Beneficiary of untold millions of dollars, when she nearly choked to death over Reider calling Pam, "Aunt Pam." 

Pam nearly wept tears of joy for her recovered wardrobe, so her response to being called Aunt Pam was delayed, she took the opportunity to squash that shit now.

‘Thank you for collecting my things, but don’t call me Aunt Pam again. I mean it.’

‘Yes, that was a good deed, Reider. I admit I wouldn’t have thought of it.’ Eric admitted, 'You say you enlisted Thalia's help?'

'Yes.' Karin answered. 'I approached her before Pam even knew I was in Bon Temps. None of this would've worked without her help. She is allied with us, in that she's making stacks of money to help us get everyone out of the country and cover our tracks. She wants to leave the country herself, but is cash poor because of IRS trouble. This is a mutually beneficial arrangement. She'll be leaving Bon Temps soon.'

Pam was annoyed buy this, but impressed as well. It's something she would have done. She asked, ‘How much money did you give Thaila to buy her loyalty?’

‘It was a lot.’ Reider laughed. ‘She is formidable.’

‘To say the least.’ Willa added, rolling her eyes. She hated Thaila.

Thee were talking, Eric thought happily, then regained control of the conversation, ‘Okay, so, fourth item on the list, where does everyone in Bon Temps, think you are, Sookie?’ 

‘As you know, they...think I'm on vacation.’ Sookie answered, then shrugged, ‘And, I am.’ 

‘Did you register with the Authority?’ he asked.

‘Nope. Karin answered for her, 'We’re going to live in the old way and registering would be buying trouble.'

Pam addressed Eric, adding, ‘It might cause a few problems here and there, because there're so many of us, but it’s for the best. Besides, we hate Mainstreaming.’ She shrugged, casually.

‘Okay...’ Eric said, thoughtfully, then added, ‘Oh, Reider, how did Sookie have everyone’s things collected?’ 

‘I had her use several different packing/moving companies, through her lawyer.’ He explained casually.

Pam and Eric were both starting to relax. They were impressed. There were still a few things to get to, Bills phone for one, but it looked like things might be alright after all.

‘Fifth and final thing.’ Eric said. ‘Sookie wants Karin to be her Maker. I don’t like it because I…because I don’t, but I understand it’s her choice. So, I’m not going to be a problem about it, even though I’m still working to accept it fully. I need to apologize to all of you. I behaved badly. I’m sorry. Nuri, I can see you're upset and I'm sorry for it. I hope you can forgive me.’

Nuri inclined her head graciously to Eric and said, ‘I accept your apology.’ She flicked a glance at Karin too.

Sookie smiled at Eric brilliantly. ‘Thank you.’ she mouthed at him.

'Thank God.’ Pam thought to herself. The touchy-feely portion of this drama was indeed at an end.

‘Alright. Now that all of that is out of the way. Turn it on or take it apart?’ Eric asked, changing the subject.

‘Aunt…I mean, Pam...' Reider corrected himself, 'Just...hear me out. Let’s just try to turn it on first. It’s the easiest thing to do. If it doesn’t turn on, it isn’t a problem. I'll be able to get what we need out of it no matter what. Presumably the location services have never been activated, because we’re Vampires and we’re notoriously secretive about our movements. Even with Bill as the poster boy for Mainstreaming, I can’t see him using the location feature at all. If it’s on, it won’t take a tick to turn it off.’ Reider insisted.

Everyone agreed.

Lucky for us, it turned out Bills phone was waterproof. 

And...every single one of us, had forgotten about Judith Vardemon.

It was a fucking disaster.


	36. Chapter 36

**Thirty-Six**

**Shreveport: Fangtasia**

Felipe allowed his inner monologue to talk him back from the murderous rage that lately seemed to live next to the surface of his control, every single moment of the day since finding Sookie’s home shuttered and her disappeared. Stuck in Shreveport for more than a week now, most of it at Fangtasia, he was hanging on to the last vestiges of his sanity . Maxwell Lee kept an office away from the bar and he shared it with Mustapha Khan. Felipe moved his base of operations into Max’s office, once he’d successfully cowed the staff at Fangtasia into proper employees.

Admittedly, he had to flake out several times a day to get shit done in the beginning, but after he had Max put Thalia in silver for several days, then personally and rigorously questioned her, there weren't anymore problems with the bar staff. Essentially, Felipe had all the disrespect he was going to put up with out of the staff in general. When he asked Thalia, if she knew where to find Mustapha the first time, she answered with a disdainful, ‘How the fuck should I know…Sire.’ And rolled her eyes at him. So, in retrospect, the Silvering hadn’t been completely devoid of results. He’d had to accept Thalia had no knowledge of the whereabouts of Mustapha, Heidi, Willa, or Ginger for that matter. No Vampire could've stayed in that much silver for that amount of time and stayed silent.

If he knew that was all it would take, he would've done it immediately upon his arrival. Now, Fangtasia was taking care of itself nicely, since as further punishment, he put Thalia in charge of it.

She despised having to be there, but she agreed to it when Eric made it a condition of her residing in his area. Felipe could only assume she felt since Northman was dead, she no longer had to honor that agreement. He had to disabuse her of that notion entirely. Since she gave him the vehicle for it, he exercised some of his aggression and put her in her place. If she didn’t want to be educated on her duties again, she better keep Fangtasia running smoothly and its employees in line. He checked into the bar once a day, just to remind her he was still here. She was amiable every time he saw her since letting her out of the basement.

All of that aside, what was pissing him off as he went through Fangtasia’s receipts for the week, something Eduardo not he should be doing, was he needed to be on a plane to Las Vegas _right now._

Never, in his long existence, had he ever been in a situation as fucked up as this one. ‘How do civilized Vampires even live like this?’ he thought, then wondered, ‘Will this smell ever leave my nose?’

At that, he decided he was done here. He needed another shower and change of clothes. From now on, they’d just have to bring him what he needed at Max’s office or at his residence.

After day’s of trying to find accommodation, Eduardo simply offered the new owners of Northman’s former Residence an enormous amount of cash to pack and be gone in a days’ time. It had been worth every penny. Once he was in cleaner, more secure lodging, he considered having Sandy courier an alternate wardrobe out to him, but he’d seen reason and listened to Eduardo. Sandy was extremely busy on that other project and it seemed a foolish waste of her time to have her deal with his clothing issues. As such, he was wearing sneakers, for the first time in his life and he couldn’t believe how comfortable they were. He was also wearing jeans and a button-down shirt in a lumberjack pattern. He’d felt ridiculous at first, but had to accept he did seem to blend in better. Not that blending was a concern mind you, it was more a matter that this entire Area was filthy. No matter what he did, he managed to get smudged or creased. Felipe always felt that his appearance let others know who he was, what to expect, and how one should interact with him. As it would turn out, he was just as formidable in peasant clothing.

‘Who knew…’ he mused.

Still, even peasant clothing couldn’t deter Fangtasia. He slid the papers together, tucking them into a file folder and pushed them away, dusting his hands. He gave them a look, then his nails, he was desperate for a manicure. Sliding off his stool at the end of the bar, he snapped his fingers. Rodney, who stood as his buffer, keeping inebriated patrons away, stepped aside to allow Dustin through.

‘Take this to Thalia.’ He ordered, not looking at the bar tender, but instead at Thalia, who was at the door.

Thalia, hearing he name swung her eyes to his. Felipe learned quickly that she looked at everyone this way, not just him. It seemed to be her manner in all things. Maybe, putting her in silver had been a bit excessive, now that he knew this was simply who she was, but he'd enjoyed it so much he didn’t regret it. Furthermore, it yielded excellent results.

Dustin handed her the file and she nodded at him, but didn’t say ‘thank you.’

Felipe picked up his ‘sports blazer’ and pulled it on over his cotton button up.

He was just about to leave when he felt his phone vibrate.

‘Rodney, tell Chucky to bring the car around.’ Felipe instructed, pulling his phone out.

Rodney pressed his ear piece and relayed the order while his King answered his phone.

Felipe swiped his thumb over the screen and it opened. It was text was from Rasul.

Rasul

Sire, I received your text.

I have no information for you

at this time. I'm working on

your request, will get with you

immediately upon results.

Things in New Orleans not as

bad as you feared. Should

have most squared away

before the end of week.

Faithfully,

Rasul

Felipe’s jaw clinched at the news. There was never any news and he never knew where anyone was.

Rasul had finally arrived from Michigan a few days previous, in a whirlwind of activity.

Felipe was questioning Thalia at the time and didn't want to be interrupted. Eduardo was on the phone attempting to forestall the Magister, who was making a nuisance of herself as usual.

It was the single most stressful night he spent in Shreveport so far and he'd been obliged to stop what he was doing, instead of telling the Magister fuck off. So, he took ten minutes to swear in Rasul. Promising to do something more formal at a later date, he'd gone directly back to questioning Thalia. An hour later, Eduardo briefed Rasul, who left straight away to New Orleans to meet with Compton’s former staff.

Felipe shot a quick acknowledgement to his new Regent, letting him know he’d received the text, then tucked his phone away, attempting to leave once more.

Eduardo chose that moment to hustle through the back door. His body language screamed, 'on approach.' 

‘He’d better have something to tell me.’ Felipe thought impatiently.

‘Sire.’ Eduardo stopped in front of him, bowed slightly, and announced, ‘We have news of the waitress.’ 

Felipe sat back down, then leaned expectantly forward on his bar stool.

‘It seems Sire, she purchased eight pairs of Micky Mouse ears with the credit card, while she was at the Disney amusement park. They are sort of a hat, Sire…’ Eduardo began to explain.

‘I know…what Micky Mouse ears are.’ Felipe interrupted him, shaking his head nonplussed. Moaning he tried for patience, thinking, 'Going to stake myself...' then said, 'Continue.'

Eduardo stammered helpfully, ‘She...used the card at a bar in Key West. Sloppy Joe’s. We don’t know what she ordered or purchased there, Sire. There's no evidence of her having a hotel room there.’ 

‘Or...I could bang my head on the bar, until I am dead.’ Felipe thought.

Normally Eduardo wasn’t this ridiculous. Felipe would’ve never been able to hold three and now four kingdoms together without his help. So, what the fuck was going on that his right hand didn’t have his shit together, running this fucking show. The man never let him down. This was a stupid fucking situation to be in and he couldn’t understand why it hadn’t resolved itself yet. Eduardo began his yammering again and Felipe listened, expecting to be disappointed further.

‘However, Sire, the bar has live-feed web cameras. This means that the camera’s broadcast directly to the Internet, Sire. The feed is archived, but for only 24 hours. We did look through the video thoroughly, but never saw the waitress. We did see someone else though, Sire.’ Eduardo said.

‘Was it, Compton?’ Felipe asked, becoming slightly more interested.

‘No…Sire.’ Eduardo hesitated at being interrupted, then while reordering his thoughts, babbled, ‘It’s so strange, I met the Vampire some years ago…’

‘JUST TELL ME WHO IT IS!’ Felipe erupted.

Everything happening in Fangtasia except the atrocious music stopped and gave its attention to the outburst.

Eduardo flinched then croaked, ‘It was Judith Vardemon, Sire.’

‘Who. The. Fuck. Is. Judith. Vardemon.’ Felipe gritted out, remembering to think soothing thoughts.

Eduardo winced, nervously, ‘She’s Bill Compton’s sibling, Sire.’

Felipe was so frustrated, he almost said thank you. ‘I don’t suppose you happened to do anything useful, such as discover this Judith’s whereabouts at this time.’ Felipe questioned.

The DJ changed the song to an obvious favorite and everyone turned their attention to the dance floor once again.

‘Yes, Sire.’ Eduardo answered.

Felipe again waited for Eduardo to speak. If he believed in God, he would get down on his knees right now and pray for strength.

‘In actuality, all of Key West is covered in live feed cameras. We were able to track her movements all through the area. Directly after she left the bar, she went to a marina, then her hotel and then to the airport.’ Eduardo offered, rushing through the list.

Felipe bolted off of his stool at the word, marina.

‘Where did she go?’ Felipe asked excitedly.

‘Cozumel, Sire.’ Eduardo answered.

‘Next time, start with Cozumel, Eduardo.’ Felipe growled at him, then immediately began giving orders. He looked like he was conducting a symphony.

Thalia, sitting in her place at the door, pointedly ignored everything she’d just heard. She despised Felipe, even before he put her in silver chains. However, she hated Mainstreaming even more than him. She considered killing Felipe, but she didn’t need the trouble that murdering a king would bring her. Just look at what was happening with Pam. Thalia needed money to get herself out of the country and out from under the New Authority. If she could get that money by helping Pam and fucking over Felipe at the same time, so much the better for her. It hadn’t been easy keeping her mouth shut under all of that silver, but she’d done it for the freedom it was going to buy her. She already received half the money and she would get the other half soon. Once she was out of the Good Ole’ US of A, she was never coming back.

‘This place is fucking ridiculous.’ She grunted.

Felipe noticed Thalia pointedly ignoring the chaos. ‘Thalia.’ he called to her, suspicious of her lack of curiosity. 

Her only reply was to glance up and raise an eyebrow at him.

Felipe waited…

‘Sire.’ She said drolly, not quite mocking him, but not bothering to get out of her chair either.

‘You’re still in charge here.’ He waved lazily at the bar. ‘I'll expect an accounting.’

He didn’t wait for an answer, just turned away and bellow for Eduardo.

Thalia gloated as she watched the puffed-up Baboon go.

She didn’t care if Felipe de Castro was the King of the whole fucking continent. ‘He’s a rube.’ She declared silently and spit on the floor.

An hour later, She yelled, 'LAST CALL!' and sent everyone home without doing a damn thing. She emptied the secret safe stashed under the washing machine in the basement, they used it to wash the bar towels, then set the alarm and left. Tomorrow night, she’d be out of the country.

She only had one more thing to do. Once she was in the security of her own home, she made a phone call.


	37. Thirty-Seven

**Thirty-Seven**

**The Caribbean**

In all, there were forty different text messages on Bill’s phone. 

They lost count of the voice mail messages from Danny Prudeaux, Judith, the Police Department and the Hotel Monteleone. They all said basically the same thing. Please call, I'm looking for you, where are you, what's going on, and unfortunately, is "Sookie with you?" The most disturbing messages were that the police had been all over Bill’s house, even though that was to be expected, but they’d been all over Sookie’s as well. Also, Judith was coming to Florida to look for Bill. We didn’t freak out until we got to the last few messages from Judith.

**Judith**

Bill, where are you! 

I just saw Eric Northman

alive! Sookie is with him.

They're in Key West

Are you with them?

I'm going there now.

Call me damnit!

And then there was…

** Judith**

I found them. They're

On a yacht. I'm going to

Need your help. They’re

going to Havana and then

Cozumel. Meet me in

Cozumel. CALL ME!

Hot fury nestled into Pam's stomach.

As they read the messages, Karin’s phone rang. ‘What news?’ she said, leaving the room. 

‘It never fails. We're about to get arrested for murder.’ I complained.

‘We’re not getting arrested for murder.’ Eric and Pam said in unison.

I looked to Nuri for support, but she shook her head in agreement.

‘We should text her and tell her Bill is on his way.’ Reider said.

‘Why…would we do that?’ I said exasperated.

‘Because it would keep her in Mexico.’ He answered calmly.

Karin came back into the room interrupting them and announced, ‘It’s worse than we thought.’ She settled into a fighting crouch as she spoke, ‘That was Thalia, Felipe just left Shreveport, to get on a plane for Cozumel.’

Pam, screaming, launched herself at Karin, hands like claws extended before her.

Eric, having taken notice of Karin’s body language when she came back in the room, was ready for it When Pam went for her. He caught Pam around the waist, mid-launch and held her back, keeping her from tearing into Karin. ‘Pam!’ He said, struggling to hold tight and stay calm himself, ‘I order you to stop.’ He grunted as her heel connected with his shin and there was no conviction in his threat He hadn’t released Pam the way he had Karin and it wouldn’t be fair to order Pam to stop, leaving her helpless if Karin decided to answer her attack. So, he held on with a good deal of difficulty, because she was flailing around like a bird caught in a net. Her fists wind milled frantically, her hair looked like it was caught up in a hurricane.

‘You can’t order me to do shit, because you know I'm right!’ she screamed, clawing at him, ‘Admit it!’

‘We don’t have time for this, Pam.’ He tried again.

She slammed her head back, full force, landing solidly on Eric’s nose.

The crunch was audible.

‘Ow!’ he yelled, but he didn’t let go even though he was pissed.

Blood flowed freely from her Makers nose, 'She's definitely broken it.' Karin thought, wincing. 

Ginger started screeching at the first sign of blood and looked for a place to hide.

‘Put me down, damnit! I'm gonna kill her!’ Pam screamed. Her hair was stuck in her "Perfectly Pink" lipstick.

Karin stood ready to defend herself, just in case Pam got loose. Her fangs were out and she hissed at her sibling, while rocking back and forth on her feet, ready for action.

She balled her hands into fists and narrowed her eyes. She was just about to tell Pam to ‘Bring it on…!’ when Eric yelled at her.

‘Karin! Stop egging her on!’ he squawked. His bloody broken nose made his voice sound hilarious.

Willa moved behind Eric and swatted at him, her tiny fists barely touching him.

‘Stop it, Eric!’ she yelled. ‘I mean it!’ she kicked her Grandsire in the back of his leg, and his knee buckled. 

Going down on his knee, he took Pam with him, refusing to let go of her. ‘You’re not going to kill her!’ he grunted, ‘We’re going to need her!’ 

Willa delivered him another wicked kick in the other shin with the heel of her Louboutin’s. 'Get off of her!' she shrieked.

‘Willa, if you touch me again, I'll spank you.’ He threatened.

Willa’s eyes widened with terror and she ran away.

Pam threw an elbow catching him in his bloody nose, snarling, ‘Don’t you touch her!’ 

‘If you don’t quit, I really am going to order you!’ he threatened. 

She stopped fighting him then but not because he threatened to order her. He’d appealed to her practical side when he’d said they’d need Karin.

'He's right. We are going to need the bitch.’ She thought, glaring reprisal at her sister, but stayed still, then promised, 'This isn't over.' 

Eric took his arms from around her waist, but kept ahold of one wrist, like she was a toddler.

‘You're so dead!’ She hissed at Karin pulling her hair out of her lipstick, giving it a toss.

She settled down completely then. She knew how to wait. Eric let go of her finally. Karin put her fangs away, but she kept a wary eye on her sister. 

‘Karin, how does Felipe know about Cozumel?’ Eric asked, while probing his broken nose to see if it needed straightening.

Pam came to him, moving his hands away to inspect it.

‘It’s crooked.’ She announced, then grabbed his nose and twisted, breaking it again.

‘Ow! GOD DAMNIT!’ He swore loudly.

The sound was so satisfying. Pam’s mouth curled in a slow rebellious smile and she smirked, ‘So, there…Order that.’ She thought, her eyebrow practically touching the ceiling.

Karin allowed Eric to run down an entire litany of curse words in several different languages, waiting for him to finish before she began explaining to him how Felipe could know about them. According to what Thalia had told her, he knew a lot. He knew about Sookie, the cops, the credit card, the web cams (something she hadn’t known about), and God Damn Judith Vardemon. 

‘So, he knows for certain we are on Sunniva?’ Reider asked.

Karin nodded seriously, ‘He’s been looking for her. According to Thalia he wants her. He wants Sookie too.’

Eric didn’t say any of the things he was thinking. Something he was doing a lot of.

'It's a bad sign.' Pam noted, 'Any minute now he'll probably kill the both of us. It isn't fair. Maybe if I'm quick, I can beat him to Karin.' She thought angrily.

She knew it was morbid, but she was pissed. All of this could have been avoided if her sister had trusted her.

Eric stared long and hard at Karin letting resentful eyes do the talking for him. Judith Vardemon and Danny Prudeaux were what was considered plot holes. Live streaming Web Cams are plot holes and something they should've known about. These types of things, were the reason Pam should've been involved from the beginning. In a perfect world, everyone would've played their part and they wouldn’t have issues like this. Pam was furious with her sister, because she wouldn’t have forgotten about Judith Vardemon or Danny Prudeaux or been oblivious to cameras. But more so, she was hurt, she hadn't been trusted. He pressed his lips into a thin line and stared harder.

'You should have trusted her.' he thought, fuming while staring into his Progeny's guilty face, 'If anything happens to Sookie...' 

Eric was unreasonably angry over the situation and everyone in the room knew it. 

'So much for the peace.’ I thought, frightened by what I saw in Eric's face. 

Karin, sufficiently admonished, looked away from her Maker knowing she’d failed and they were in serious danger.

‘Why can’t he just leave me alone.’ I complained to the room during the tense moment. When no one responded, I mumbled, ‘Oh, never mind...’

I was being dumb, but in my defense, I was a little shaken by Eric and Pam’s reactions just now. When the action started I’d climbed into the farthest corner of the sofa and curled into a ball, holding a pillow, of all things, in front of me for protection. Ginger climbed onto the couch with me and was clinging to my arm like a spider monkey. Our eyes were owlishly large while we took great steadying breaths to calm down. Only moments ago, I'd thought for sure Pam was going to kill Karin. Seconds ago Eric literally scared the shit out of everyone by not saying a damn thing to Karin, who now looked as if she were responsible for the world ending.

‘One thing is for certain, I mused, ‘It’s not going to be a boring eternity.’

‘Okay...’ Eric said calmly, apparently accepting Karin’s silence as proof she claimed the blame for our present circumstance, ‘Show of hands.’ 

Everyone but me raised their hand.

‘That settles it. Vacation’s over.’ He said, running a distracted hand through his hair, turning to leave.

I waited to see if we were going to argue about it further. We didn’t.

‘That’s it! I’m killing Felipe! I’m sick and tired of his shit! I mean it!’ I burst out, flinging the pillow away from me in a snit. It flew across the room and hit Eric's retreating form. I'm not sure if I did it on purpose or not. Ginger screeched in surprise at my outburst and crawled to the other end of the couch terrified when Eric was suddenly there, sending her into hysterics.

‘There's my woman…’ he praised softly, taking in my emotional state, reassuring me, ‘Don’t worry, we won’t be taking any shit from Felipe.’ 

When Ginger realized he wasn’t going to eat me she stopped screaming.

‘I…you scared me.’ I admitted, ‘Also, I don’t want you to be angry with her. She did the best she could.’ 

Eric didn’t say anything to acknowledge that he’d heard me. He leaned in and kissed me. He was trying to change the subject.

When I didn’t respond he tickled me. I couldn’t hold back from tickling, my frown dissolved into a giggle and I wiggled to get away from him. I settled on kissing him back to distract him.

I knew of a sudden that Karin was leaving the room so I pulled away from the kiss and said, ‘Karin, please wait.’

I shifted past Eric and, dug my way out of the couch so I could go to her.

‘It’s going to be okay.’ I said, moving in to hug her.

She shook her head and stepped back. Pain and fear flashed behind her eyes.

I was shocked she hadn’t allowed me to touch her. ‘Mother…’ I said, and reached for her.

She visibly flinched and said, ‘I'm so sorry.’

I shook my head and compassion softened my face. ‘It’s going to be okay. We’ll figure all of this out.’ I said again, then to keep her with me I asked, ‘How could Felipe even know about Sunniva to want her?’ I asked, hoping that she’d come back to me, talk to me. I nervously pulled at my clothes straightening them and brushed at my hair with the palm of my hand while waiting for her to see me there in front of her.

‘I have no idea.’ She answered, woodenly.

‘Victor told him, obviously.’ Eric’s voice whipped in answer for her. ‘Ocella would've used Sunniva to entice Victor during the marriage negotiations.’

Karin nodded in agreement at the assessment and she began to leave again. I reached out taking her hand to stop her.

‘So, what are we going to do?’ I asked patiently, then I added ‘My nerves can’t take putting off my transition.’ I’d said it in hopes that she would understand that I still trusted her.

She focused on me then and I could see what I said bringing her back to me, so I went on. ‘I can’t put it off, Mother. We have to do this soon. Tell me what we’re going to do.’

She nodded at me and then she was fully back. Squeezing my hand and said, ‘Let me think on it a bit.’ 

‘We should go to Bon Temps.’ Reider interjected.

‘What? I don’t want to go home!’ I screeched, worthy of Ginger. ‘I can’t go home!’

Karin gently squeezed the hand I was holding, Eric put a hand on my shoulder, ‘We know. We need to talk about our options.’ He said, sliding his hand down my arm, taking my hand from Karin's.

I was learning the rhythm of my new family and even though I’d been making progress, I still struggled with the way they all knew what the other was thinking while I did not. Karin assured me I’d “get there eventually” and remembering that conversation, I calmed down. I had to learn to trust the process and eventually a solution would present itself. Until then, I had to be observant and take cues.

‘I’m sorry, Reider.’ I said abashed, taking my hand out of Eric’s and putting my arm around Karin. I leaned into her while I said it, lending her some of my strength.

She was beating herself up fiercely and for some reason Eric was letting her. It annoyed me. He watched the interaction between Karin and I carefully, finally understanding, 'I'm still in and it's still her.'

‘No worries, Sis.’ Reider said for the second time today, and grinned broadly. I realized he was pleased I’d taken the time to soothe Karin.

‘I’ve got a plan. Anyone want to hear it? He asked.

‘I can’t wait.’ Pam said, not willing to be forgiving yet. 

Reider ignored the remark and launched in, ‘Well, as I said before, we should text Judith, from Bills phone. Tell her to stay put in Cozumel, that Bill is on his way. She doesn’t know Bill is dead, she only knows Eric isn’t. Now…just hang in here with me. Felipe is going to run into Judith in Cozumel at some point. It’s probable either one of them, or both of them will tell the other what they know. It will probably be Judith spilling her guts, but either way, Felipe is going to find out about us. There’s no way of knowing for sure, but that isn’t the point. The point is, we're buying ourselves the time we need, because it’s going to take several days for all of this to fall into place. Understand?’

He didn’t wait to find out if we did, he just kept talking.

‘Felipe isn’t going to tell the Magister anything, because he’s trying to kidnap a human. He wants to keep all of his movements as quiet as possible. By now, he knows Sookie has arranged to be gone for a very long time. That makes it very easy for him to take her without anyone, the Magister, becoming the wiser. Judith won’t contact the Magister to protect Bill. She’ll keep quiet to keep him safe.'

He had our attention now. Even Pam’s.

‘Meanwhile, we park Sunniva in the gulf for a few days, to buy our time. Then, we take Sookie home and get her transitioned. While all this is going on in Bon Temps, we have the crew empty Sunniva sending everything to storage, then sail her into Cozumel in the middle of the day, off load, and disappear. Sunniva’s physical presence should keep everyone busy looking for us down there, while Karin and Sookie are in the ground in Louisiana. In the mean time we work on what to do next. Everything about this situation is so fluid, we can only plan a few days at a time anyway.'

'This is true.' Eric agreed

'Once she’s transitioned, we’re going to need to disappear entirely, something we’d planned to do anyway. Felipe can’t stay away from Vegas...indefinitely.' he stumbled, having almost said too much.

Pam noticed and frowned wondering about it but paid attention to the rest of what Reider was saying.

'At some point, we’ll probably have to deal with Felipe, but it doesn’t have to be right now.' he said, practically, then spoke directly to Karin next. 'Mother, you’re going to want to call Thalia back. Tell her not to leave Bon Temps yet, we’re going to need her. It’s going to cost us another briefcase full of money, but she’s motivated and on our side.' He turned to Nuri next. 'We should take the helicopter back to Key West tonight and charter a flight out of there. It’s too much of a hassle to fly out of Havana. The US has just started allowing travel to and from there and I understand customs is a nightmare. Anyway…that's my plan...tentatively. Does anyone have anything to add? Pam?’ he said, taking note Pam watched him intently, then added directly, ‘I mean, if this is all okay with you.’ 

Pam flicked a glance at Eric.

‘It’s a good plan, so far, Reider.’ Eric praised him, nodding. He realized Reider would've had to become very skilled in logistics while living on Sunniva to have puzzled all of this out, in the short amount of time it had taken him to put a plan together so soon after reading the text messages. ‘Talk to me about the crew.’ 

‘It’s simple really. This is something we do frequently. The crew are used to it. We send them on all-inclusive vacations, with the stipulation they have to stay together and follow Safety Protocol.’ Reider answered. 

‘Safety Protocol?’ Eric asked. 

‘Yeah.’ Reider said, ‘I'll explain the details to you later, if you like.’

Eric nodded and answered, ‘Yes, that would be good.’

‘Sure.’ Reider answered, ‘Right now, if we’re in agreement, time is a serious concern. We need to get moving. I'd like to say Karin wasn’t the only one who planned this mission. Nuri and I helped. If there is blame to place, it needs to be placed on all of us, not just my mother.’ He said, staunchly.

‘Reider…’ Karin said, sharply reaching for him.

'He has some back bone...' Eric considered, without reacting, 'This is good.'

‘I’m…I’m not going.’ Ginger announced loudly, startling everyone, derailing what was sure to be another argument.

Pam planted her hands on her hips, ‘I thought you said you wanted to go home.’

‘Send me with the crew.’ Ginger suggested, gulping a lungful of nervous air.

‘No.’ Nuri said, objecting immediately.

‘Yes…’ a chorus of voices echoed back.

Seeing everyone except her was in favor, Nuri relented without an argument, but she didn’t like it at all. ‘I’ll make the arrangements.’ She said, stiffly. 


	38. Thirty-Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Bubba sings* It's Nooow or Never...

**Thirty-Eight**

**Louisiana**

We were on the ground in Shreveport, with just enough time to get to Bon Temps before the sun came up. Thanks to Reider, there was a car waiting for us and we were on I20 before you could say Jack Robinson. There was a flurry of activity once “The Plan,” solidified. I just ran around doing what I was told and tried to keep up. We worried about beating the sun, but it was fall and I was thankful for the extra hours. It helped that Reider was able to charter a plane. It was waiting for us the moment we stepped off the helicopter. It was a big plane too not one of those little jet’s that wealthy business men flew around it.

‘All of this wealth certainly is convenient when running for your lives.’ I thought. 

The closer we got to home, the more real it became to me that Bill wasn’t going to be next door anymore. I wouldn’t say I was overcome with sadness; he had been trying to kill Karin, but there was a small bit of melancholy lingering in my chest. My brain pushed my heart out of the way to explain, ‘It's his own fault he's dead. If he minded his own damn business, he’d be alive right now’…maybe.

We pulled into the driveway and I was surprised to see the house was open and I had lights.

'Beth Osiecki, bless her...must have moved heaven and earth today.' I thought, gratefully.

Coming through town, I insisted on a quick run through the new 24 hour Piggly Wiggly, so we had NeuBlood a few groceries and toilet paper. 

During the drive from Shreveport, the tense atmosphere residing between Eric and Pam’s side of the car with Karin, Nuri, and Reider’s side of the car continued, with me in the middle.

I focused on how happy I was going to be to go to sleep for three days while this entire drama worked itself out. 

Half way home, I realized there was no way everyone was going to fit into my guest space. When I mentioned it, the tension mounted three fold.

Normally, the vampires would just pile in and make the best of it, but it wouldn't be a good thing for Karin and Pam to be in each others space until..._until. _

I didn't want to bring it up, but needed to. I was glad I did. 

'Whew!'

Karin resolved to check out Bill’s place and see what the situation was. We dropped her at Bill’s, driving through the cemetery to park the car behind the house so it couldn’t be seen and piled out.

Crowding into my living room, I was struck at the barren starkness of my home. 

‘Nothing.’ I thought, then realized, 'Just about right. Empty. Truest depiction of my life...former life.'

Karin, she came through the back door, just as I completed a full circle and announced it was all clear at Bill’s.

She saw my expression, ‘I know, it freaked me out too.’

That seemed to snap me out of it, ‘We haven’t even been gone long enough for it to get musty.’ I said.

The house, if it could've gotten itself fully awake, would've disagreed with this assessment entirely. Unfortunately, it was the middle of the night and couldn't be bothered to point out several issues. House, was just glad someone was here. It was incredibly lonely lately. Creaking, in a happy sleepy way, it settled and went back to snoozing. 

Something passed over Karin’s face and I realized I’d put my foot in it again. Something I couldn’t see to stop doing.

‘Sorry.’ I mumbled.

Karin waved my guilty apology away, ‘You’ve said nothing wrong.’

I accepted that with a nod, hoping to let it drop quickly.

It did.

It was decided Eric and I would stay at my house for my final night as a human. Everyone else would stay at Bill’s. As Regent, he had enough light tight space to accommodate everyone.

‘Former Regent.’ I reminded myself.

It would be smarter and safer if we could just do this thing tonight and get it over with, but I had to be human when I met with Beth Osiecki to sign all the papers that had to be reworked. Coming back to Louisiana had thrown a massive wrench into the plan. I spent the better part of an hour convincing her I was fine and in no way involved in a terrorist plot. She agreed not to inform the police I was coming back, but I was pretty sure I was going to have to find a new lawyer when she found out otherwise.

We split up and got comfortable. Eric and I piled up on the couch and everyone else went on to Bill’s. I wrapped my arms around him and snuggled in, laying my head on his shoulder.

He was quiet, brooding. He'd been like this in spurts since turning on Bill’s cell. I understood him instinctively. Even though I was in a hurry, I was anxious as hell. I let him be. He would talk when he was ready, or he simply move past it. I didn't know which to expect lately. Snuggling him closer, I waited him out. I can’t read Vampire minds, but occasionally, in the past, when he was especially agitated, or if he was thinking hard, I’d pick up quick bursts from his mind. I’d been able to do that will Bill as well, but never told anyone about it. Back then, it would have been the quickest way I knew, to get myself killed. Since leaving Havana, I would give anything to know what he was thinking. A quiet Eric was a dangerous Eric and he was silent as the grave.

As if to prove me wrong, he startled me, asking cautiously, ‘Can I talk to you about something?’ 

I nodded, managed not to huff I sigh because I knew what was coming even if I couldn't read his mind.

I could sense he agonized over bringing it up since we were alone, but he had too. He couldn’t help himself.

‘Is there anything I can do, to get you to change your mind?’ he asked.

I shook my head, 'No.' Compassion for him flooded through me.

‘Do you even know why I am asking?’ he huffed tight and short, pushing himself into a sitting, rather than lounging position. 

The motion pushed me away from him and I nodded.

‘You do?’ He asked, not believing me.

‘Yes.’ I said softly, ‘Your blood is older.’ 

He shifted toward me to argue his point, but I kept talking. ‘You’re afraid I won’t complete the change, but I will. I have a blood bond. it's strong. It's your blood, even if it is by proxy. I have a reason to wake up. I have an entire family and you waiting for me. I’m going to transition in my own home. It’ll work, Eric. Don’t worry so much.’ I said gently, tilting my face up to kiss him. He moved his head before I could put my lips to his. 

‘What do you mean, you're going to transition in your own home.’ He asked. 

‘Well, there aren’t any rules that say I have to sleep in the dirt, is there?’ I countered.

He thought about it and shook his head no. 

‘Even with Vampires convention is just expected.’ I thought, amused.

‘Technically, the guest space is in the ground.’ I said. 

He leaned forward, my hands slipping from his knee as he pushed himself up from the couch. He couldn’t sit still when he was this agitated. He began to pace through my stark living room, wrestling with his fears. I wish he could be calm about it. If he were, it would help with my own fears. I was certain I wouldn’t have a problem transitioning. My fears were based on who I was going to be afterward. 

‘Maybe that’s a little of his fear as well.’ I pondered. 

Suddenly, he stalked back to the couch, hoisted me off of it and kissed me hard. 

'So, this was how he was going to deal with it.’ I sighed. ‘Okay then.’

I wrapped my legs around his waist and then everything stopped. 

He pulled his lips from mine, ‘Sookie…’ he said, warning in his voice. He set me down, stepped in front of me and there was a knock at the front door.

We both stiffened. 

Confused, I straightened my shirt and called, ‘Who is it?’ Heavy on the who part. 

‘Thalia.’ The voice outside answered. I looked at my sweetie skeptically.

‘I called to Pam.’ He mouthed at and nodded at me to answer the door.

I went to the door and pulled it open. It was Thalia and she had an utterly terrified Beth Osiecki with her. Pam and Willa came through the back door.

I reached out to pull Beth gently across the thresh hold. As not to spook Thalia, I said hello as I pulled, inquiring pointedly, ‘Beth! I’m so glad to see you. I hope you’re well.’

‘I’m quite well, though I'm a bit nervous, I’ve never been dragged out of my house in the middle of the night by a Vampire before.’ She stuttered nervously.

Karin, Reider, and Nuri flowed through the back door. 

Beth nearly fainted. ‘There are so many here.’ She remarked, starting to shake.

I smiled at her and did the best I could to put her at ease, handing her over to Eric. Moving slowly as not to frighten her, he gestured that she should take a seat on the couch. Turning back to Thalia, now that the others were in the house, I said, ‘Oh! My goodness, Thalia, where are my manners? Please come in.’ I invited just as warmly as I’d spoken to Beth.

‘Thanks.’ Thalia said bluntly and strode across the threshold.

I ignored her obvious snit and asked graciously, ‘Can I offer anyone Neu Blood?’ 

Everyone declined.

‘I only have Coke or tap water, Beth. I’m sorry, but I would be happy to get you either.’ 

‘Nothing for me, thank you Sookie.’ Beth answered.

‘Will everyone please sit? Beth it’s so nice to see you. I want to thank you for getting the lights taken care of for me today. We’d be in real fix out here without them, but what brings you by?’ I asked curiously, as if it were four in the afternoon and not four in the morning. Thalia actually answered for Beth. 

‘I was asked to bring her tomorrow evening, but I’m not going back into town. I’ve already vacated. I brought her out tonight for that reason.’ Thalia explained.

‘Oh.’ I said confused, thinking ‘That changes our schedule a bit then, doesn’t it?’

‘Well Beth, you don’t know how much I appreciate you coming then.’ I said genially.

‘You’re welcome, Sookie. I don’t normally do this kind of thing before the crack of dawn, but your friend Thalia here wouldn’t take no for an answer. Once we were on our way, I came to understand the urgency you're facing. So, maybe we should get started.’ Beth said formally. 

‘Okay, then.’ I smiled. ‘The first thing I need to do, is introduce you to everyone.’

I made the round of introductions, quickly and Beth's eyes went wide as saucers. 'You assured me...'

'I did. It isn't what it looks like. We, are the victims. I need your help. This is what I need you to do. Everything...depends on it.’ I said, gravely.

I explained the situation and what we wanted her to do fully. I told her absolutely everything. She scribbled notes furiously. The longer we talked the paler she became. We were asking her to cross the line, after all. She wanted to argue, but when Karin put a brick of money on the table, she closed her mouth. She’d tried to argue that she wasn’t this kind of a lawyer, but I told her I had faith in her abilities and if it made her feel more comfortable, I’d find someone else to handle my affairs…_after_.

Beth finally saw the handwriting on the wall so to speak. She was in a house full of Vampires that were supposed to be dead. She knew she wasn’t leaving here until she agreed to what she was being asked to do. There was no safe way to extricate herself from the situation except to do the work and take the money. ‘It won’t be hard to backdate some documents. ‘Right?’ She bullied herself, unconvincingly. Her conscious went to war with her physical well-being for all of a minute and then common sense took hold of her and she simply agreed. Swallowing the hard lump of fear logged in her throat, she stayed calm and eyed the brick of money on the coffee table. It would pay her school loans off completely. When Sookie finished explaining everything, Beth said, ‘I should be able to have all of this ready for you in two or three days. You’ll have come by the office and sign everything pertaining to the trust. You’ll also need to sign a release for your other firm as well, but they’ll get with you about that.’

‘The releases have already been taken care of. You should get it via Fed-Ex in a few hours. I'm sorry, but we can’t come into town, Beth. I’m going to need you to come out here to us. Just one more thing and we can get you home. I'm going to need you to notarize this contract now.’ I said pulling the papers from my purse.

‘Are you okay here, Sookie?’ she asked bravely, wondering if she should have said ‘we’ instead of ‘you.’

‘Never better.’ I smiled. ‘I know what I’m doing Beth and I know you’re worried for me right now. That makes you a good Christian and I’m happy to know you because of it, but I’m happy with these decisions. Please reassure me now, that you’ll uphold our attorney/client privilege.’ I said pointedly.

Shocked, Beth screwed up her face and said, ‘Of course! I’d never talk about your business with anyone!’ she exclaimed, thoroughly offended. Then, feeling the shadow of guilt cross her face as she remembered the gossip she’d passed to the detectives. Too late to do anything about it, she remembered Sookie was able to pluck everything she thought out of her head like it was an apple.

‘Thank you, Beth. That’s a comfort to me.’ I said, ignoring her embarrassment. ‘Now let’s do this.’

I stood and we moved into the kitchen where we could spread out a bit. I took the pen from spiral wire of the notepad, tucked inside the napkin holder on the table. Next, I unfolder the papers and smoothed them out while Beth assembled her notary stamp. I could feel Eric’s nervous energy behind me. He ran a hand over his face and took several halting steps toward me trying to decide what he wanted to say. I could feel his panic and he was trying to deal with it, but the struggle was real.

‘Wait…’ he said, the absolute weight of the moment crushing him. ‘Too fast.’ The turmoil inside him raged.

‘Baby…’ I said, turning to him, ‘We’re out of time.’

He didn’t say anything more and Pam moved to stand with him, resting her hand on his shoulder for support.

I tried to reassure him with a smile, but he wasn’t having any of it. I signed, then Karin, then Pam. After a long moment Eric finally walked forward and signed his name.

Beth affixed the seal and it was done.

Eric stalked from the room.

Beth, visibly confused by everything she’d just witnessed refolded the papers and tucked them away in her briefcase along with her seal. I’d get them back with the rest of the paperwork later once they were finalized and copies were made. As I walked with her to the front door, I reassured her I knew her oath was solid and I trusted her completely, saying ‘I needed you to reaffirm your oath out loud for the benefit of the Vampires. I’m sorry I offended you. You’re a good woman, Beth. I don’t want you to worry about the Detectives. You did what you could to cover me, I appreciate it. Thank you.’ When she was gone, I returned to the kitchen. ‘Karin, I know we're planning on doing this tomorrow because of the paperwork, but as it is now, we don’t have to wait. I’d just as soon do this tonight if it’s okay with you?’ I said, surprising everyone.

Karin nodded, turning a worried expression in the direction Eric had gone.

He was back in a blink and looked stricken.

‘Everyone, I need some time with Eric. It’s a while yet before sunrise. I’ll call you when I’m ready, okay?’

Then, 'Poof!' My kitchen was empty. I went to him quickly. I only had a few hours left as a human and he was as tight as a spring. I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs tightly around his waist and we resumed right where we’d left off. I kissed him like maybe there’d be no tomorrow. Just before dawn, we gathered in my kitchen again. Whenever anything important happened to me, almost always, it happened in this kitchen. It was very quiet and we seemed to be waiting for something. I noted absently that Thalia was still with us and thought it was odd. Then I realized everyone was waiting on me. I laughed a little, feeling silly. We planned every part of this down to the minute, down to the very last detail for the last two and half months, but we never talked about how this moment should, you know, proceed. 'Make's sense.' I shrugged, lost in thought. 'Nothing's gone according to plan so far. Why should this.' It was a testament to our family they patiently waited on me to tell them what I wanted in my last few minutes as a human. 'So...' I asked, 'What do you think would be best?' It was a quick and quiet discussion. We agreed, there indeed wasn’t any law or requirement saying I had to go into the dirt. Yes, technically the guest space was in the ground and with that decision made, it was time. Then agreed with finality, it would be Karin. 

‘Okay then...’ I said, nervously. ‘I think it’s best if it's just Karin and me. I think it should just be us when I wake up too.’ I expected Eric to disagree on this point, but surprisingly didn’t. ‘I have no idea what to expect, other than I’ll be Karin’s progeny. I’m afraid if I see, anyone else, it might…confuse me.’ I explained tentatively. Everyone agreed to this as well. Eric promised to come check on us while we slept, bringing Karin blood. Otherwise, he’d stay away until she said it was okay. 

With these few things settled Nuri hugged me, ‘See you soon. Good luck.’

Reider waved and said, ‘See you soon, Sis.’

Willa smiled tentatively and gave me a small wave, leaving with Reider.

‘Maybe I’ll see you someday.’ Thalia said gruffly, surprising me and she walked out the back door.

Then it was just Pam, Eric, Karin, and I in my dimly lit kitchen. 

Pam stepped to me, taking me by the shoulders, turning me to face her. When she spoke, her voice was soft and quiet, but tight, brimming with emotion. Her chin trembled a bit when she spoke, ‘It’s like being very tired. Seriously, don’t fight it. Don’t panic, if you can help it, but don’t surrender to it either. Remember to hang on and don’t follow the feeling all the way to the end.’ She held my eyes with her own, willing me to hear her and remember. ‘It won’t hurt when Karin bites you. She’ll send you 'signals' when she gives you her blood. So, remember to look for them. Focus on the light you taste in it, not the dark. After she stops giving you her blood, you’ll hurt for a while. This is the transition. Just remember, even though it hurts, you’re okay. You’ll sleep not more than three days after the pain stops, so you can heal. Don’t forget to wake up. Okay? I'm waiting for you out here.’

Her voice cracked when she came to the end and she hugged me to her tightly. The next second she was gone.

I turned to Eric to tell him not to worry, that I was coming back. Before I could say anything at all, he wrapped his big body around mine crushing me. He kissed me thoroughly . It left me breathless.

I pulled away, dug my hands into his hair and kissed him back. When it ended, there was stark terror in his eyes.

‘Come back to me, Sookie.’ He said it like a prayer.

‘I promise.’ I said, emphatically. 

Unshed tears stood in my eyes and I leaned my head against his broad chest and let him hold me a while longer. I squeezed him tight once more then stepped out of his arms. He took a step back, closed his eyes, then pivoted and walked leadenly out of the back door, closing and locking it as he left. I heard him pull the shutter and lock it as well. The outer screen door slammed last, then he was gone. I was shaking hard when I turned to Karin. I felt like a little terrified bunny. She didn’t move, just held her hand out to me and waited for me to decide. When I took the first step toward her, I shuddered and the tears I'd been holding coursed silently down my cheeks, as I took her hand. She squeezed gently and we walked evenly to the guest room, while I focused on breathing.

‘I’m scared and happy all at the same time.’ I giggled through the tears. Lightheaded, unsteady, bordering on hysteria, I put one foot in front of the other and made my way down the hall.

Karin didn’t talk, she let the moment come into being and opened the closet door hiding the guest space under my house, then descended the ladder.

I thought about the circumstances of the guest space to steady myself. Eric did a major renovation to the space Bill originally constructed after Eric bought the house. A circumstance of my having disappeared into ‘Fairy’ for an entire year and half of Earth time. Color me surprised arriving home after having spent only about fifteen minutes in the Fairy realm, to find Jason sold my house after giving up hope of ever finding me alive. It’s well known that time passes differently on Earth than it does in Fairy. ‘Well, at least it’s well known now.’ I giggled.

Jason tried to get Eric to sell the house back, but the lout refused. Eventually, he just signed the house over to me. I hadn’t used the space for much but storage in the ensuing years, as both Bill and Eric were absent from my life. Thankfully, the bed was still in it. I have NO idea how he got it down here. The lights came on automatically. Coming to the bottom of the ladder, I fought back a wave of nostalgia from the time Eric lost his memory and focused to ask, ‘Is Pam, right?’ Will it hurt for a while?’

‘I think,’ Karin began, ‘The pain comes more from fear. I know you’re afraid. I can tell you not to be, but ultimately this experience will be decided by your ability to master the fear.’ She soothed.

We sat on the bed and she turned toward me.

‘I’m not going to hurt you. My blood is old and strong. You'll wake up and then you'll be reunited with your family. There’s nothing to be afraid of. Look at me, Sookie.’ Karin coaxed.

I couldn’t be glamored. Karin knew this. I realized she wasn’t trying to glamor me. I didn’t understand what she was doing, but I listened to her and I was calm.

‘Don't be afraid of me. If you see me now, you know, there is nothing unknown to you. Look in my eyes, can you come closer to me?’ she asked.

‘Yes.’ I said calmly, moving closer to her. 

Then, I felt her down the line of our blood bond, sending me comfort and love. I’d been so afraid of the unknown and suddenly I knew everything was going to be okay. I knew I was safe and I trusted her. I leaned toward her and she gently pushed the thick mass of my hair back over my shoulder, not making any sudden movements or speaking above a murmur. I still shivered, but it was only a little.

‘Look at me.’ Karin coxed softly, responding to the shiver. 

I did, then completely relaxed and nodded my submission to my Maker. She put her hand on the nape of my neck and I laid my head to the side offering my neck to her. She knew then, I was ready and it was okay to start. I felt the slight burning sensation that reminded me of a needle. I’d felt it many times before and knowing I was safe, sank into the happy, floating feeling, following behind it. I had no notion of my bearings. I didn’t know if we were sitting or standing or laying down. This was definitely a different sensation. My head was sort of, swimming and I felt drunk. There was a tickle in my stomach and then I was falling, like when you’re driving too fast and you go over a hill. The sensation made me laugh and I swayed, enjoying the way it made me feel. This wasn’t a feeding sensation at all. After what felt like an eternity of pleasure, I felt 'intention' resonate inside of me and the falling sensation was stronger.

Suddenly I remembered what Pam said, "Don’t follow it to the end."

With difficulty, I mentally slowed the falling sensation, then felt what could only be described as 'nudges.' It was like being poked and pulled in my center. I swayed, my body urging my mind to follow. They spoke, to tell me how fast or slow or which direction to go. I just got the hang of it when I became very tired. I began to fight the pull, not wanting to take a nap. Then the pull was no more, something cool and delicious coated my tongue. I lapped at it slowly then began to draw greedy mouthfuls as quickly as I could. All I could think, was I wanted more. The wonderful euphoria took over once more and the sensations were much stronger this time. Suddenly, I was felt so many things at once, I couldn’t control the spin, or latch onto any one sensation. The spinning was fast and faster still and so gloriously out of control. Like the time Tara and sucked the gas out of a whipped cream can during a sleep over. Just as I was about to float away on a cloud of whipped cream, I had the first ripping cramp. I tried to ignore it and hang on to the spinning, floaty, whipped cream, fun, but another cramp came shocking me with its intensity and I fell hard.

All at once, there was nothing but pain. It lasted for an eternity.

Then…there was nothing.


	39. Thirty-Nine

**Thirty-Nine**

**Dallas-Ft. Worth Airport**

Nuri informed Sunniva’s Captain, they were leaving shortly after Judith Vardeman's text messages were discovered.

Giving him instructions based on Safety Protocol, he was to wait in the Gulf for three days, then either anchor or dock, which ever was more timely, in Cozumel no earlier than 9 AM local time on the fourth day. There were several other instructions he’d agreed to immediately. Most importantly, he’d been instructed to off load the entire crew and board a flight out of the western hemisphere before the sun went down the same day. 

'It's my job.' he told himself, for the first time feeling apprehensive about leaving the ship.

He was pleased to discover soon after, that Ginger would be traveling with them and he felt less apprehensive. He’d been caught off guard by the captivating woman, but it appeared he wasn’t going to be able to help how he felt about her. She was so much more than what she appeared to be and he was really enjoying her company. He didn’t know how long he’d get to keep her with him, but for now he focused on the time they had. He was curious, of course, about the urgency and secrecy of this offload as it was a bit different than the other times, they’d done this. In truth, since taking the rest of Nuri’s family aboard, the atmosphere was loud, tense, and the crew was a bit more nervous than on the average. Ginger didn’t seem to be mixed up in whatever was going on and that was a relief to him. Neither Nuri or Ginger had told him the particulars and he hadn’t asked. He left it to the Vampires to sort out and went on about the business of his crew and Sunniva.

It was explained when he took this job, It could be the best job of his entire life or his worst nightmare, depending on how well he could follow instructions. His job was to drive the boat, maintain Safety Protocol, and do what Nuri told him to do. So far, by remembering those three things, this had been the best job of his life. He’d been with Sunniva and this crew for almost a decade and he never had a problem. The crew had become his family. As a group, they spent almost all of their waking time together on this floating palace. It was a life of plenty and extravagance. They were lucky and they knew it. This wasn’t the first time a rapid departure was called for. He wasn’t worried. He didn’t ask questions. Just did as he was told. Each time he’d followed her instructions to the letter, everything went well and they were always called back a few weeks later. Same as any other time, he was handed a brick of cash and a credit card.

Nuri instructed him to schedule an all-inclusive vacation for himself, the entire crew, and Ginger.

Over the years, he learned through trial and error it was best if he simply decided where they would go, instead of asking for suggestions. He suspected this emergency offload could come at any time after seeing the news out of New Orleans. He kept it from the crew as long as he could, but they were on a boat full of Vampires that were supposed to be dead. It wasn't quiet for long. 

So, he thought about where they could go without being inundated by the news. It came to him all at once, remembering a conversation from breakfast, not more than a week past.

Ginger mentioned she always wanted to see the Great Barrier Reef. The decision about where to go, made itself.

This morning, after stripping Sunniva of all identifying items, he parked her at the ship dock in Cozumel. They boarded American Airlines flight 2227 to Sidney, Australia by way of Dallas-Ft Worth. It wasn’t until they switched planes in Dallas-Ft. Worth he realized Brian wasn’t with them. He waited next to the bathrooms for everyone to regroup, leaving Nuri a voice mail and text message telling Brian had disappeared. He saw Ginger exit the lady’s room and she looked for him immediately. Finding him, a precious smile so genuine broke across her face, he smiled back without hesitation. She started toward him, but he held up a finger to stall her. She stopped and nodded at him, her smile still in place. That’s what he liked about her. She was…amiable. There was no irritation, or suspicion at being asked to wait. She didn’t look at the phone in his hand and scowl at it. She simply accepted that he needed a minute. It was, in a word, refreshing. It told him she was a woman who knew her worth. She didn’t depend on his attention to be validated. He smiled broader, hoped she could see just how much he liked her, then got back to the task at hand.

Brian.

He was worried, but maintained the crisp professionalism that Nuri expected from him. The voice mail he left was informative and quick. He knew he wouldn't hear back from her until she was certain there wasn't any danger. The Safety Protocols were strict and there for everyone’s protection. He hoped Brian wouldn’t pay for disregarding them with his life. He was finished with the phone and everyone was waiting on him. He waved the group to him.

‘Change of plans. Safety Protocol is breached. Brian isn’t with us. We will have to charter.’ He explained.


	40. Forty

**Forty**

**Cozumel**

Felipe had been out of his comfort zone for so long, he was actually starting to get wrinkles from all of the frowning he’d been doing. They’d been in Cozumel for three nights now and so far, had accomplished nothing. There was no Yacht and no Judith Vardemon. It was almost as if they’d never left Louisiana. He had people scouring the city and had even employed a private investigator in Cancun. On top of this frustration, he’d been dealing with the magisters repeated phone calls. The vapid woman was driving him mad with her daily calls droning on and on. He attempted to explain to the silly bitch on more than one occasion it was her job, not his, to find Bill Compton. 

'He paid his Authority taxes after all.’ He grunted, disdainfully and wasn’t going to waist any more of his resources to do the Authority’s job for them. Which, was what she wanted.

'More of my manpower distracted.' he grumbled.

He told her during one conversation there were important Matters of State to deal with, now that he acquired Oklahoma. I

t meant he needed his people working for him.

The annoying bitch had asked him what he was doing in the Caribbean if he was so busy. That, was not a good thing for her to be asking as he’d already been away from Las Vegas far too long.

If she knew what his movements were, things were getting serious. 

After that call, he began playing a game with the Magister. She generally called three times a day now. He understood now he was being tracked and there wasn’t anything to talk about. The day after she’d shown him her cards, he found an excuse to put her on hold and kept her there until she hung up while he continued on with his day. The staff with him began taking wagers on how long it would take for the line to disconnect.

The last call she’d waited 8 minutes, 36 seconds before disconnecting. Chucky, the chauffeur had won that round.

Eduardo came in now carrying his phone. It was a text message from the Magister. 'Big surprise. Christ, did the woman never stop? How did she get Eduardo’s number?’

He’d only _just_ finished his rising donor and barely had time to dress. Ignoring the phone Eduard left with him, he finished dressing, sprayed on some cologne, and combed his hair. Once he was satisfied with his appearance, he swiped a finger across the phone opening it. There was an attachment. He opened it, expecting to see a photo of a very perturbed Magister. Instead, it was a high-resolution photograph of a set of cuff links with the initials EWC engraved on them. 

The text read…

** Magister**

Why would Eric

Northman, be wearing

cuff links that have

Bill Compton’s initials

on them? Call me. 

‘That...is a very interesting question indeed.’ Felipe mused, NOT calling the Magister.

In fact, he dismissed the text entirely as another text came in. It was from the detective he’d hired. The man was to alert Felipe when he found Judith. According to this text he had. She was registered under a false name in the only Vampire hotel in the region. She’d just left the hotel and gone to the marina across the street! 

‘Holy shit!’ he bellowed. ‘Eduardo!’ 

Not waiting for the man to reappear, he yelled down the hall, ‘Get Chucky in the car immediately!’

Excitement squeaked through his voice and if he could have, he would have blushed over it. He could barely contain his excitement.

‘FINALLY!’ he thundered to himself.

He heard Eduardo coming to collect him and tamped down his emotions with an iron will.


	41. Forty-One

**Forty-One**

Judith had been in Cozumel long enough to have gotten into a routine of sorts. It consisted of having a donor twice an evening, then alternately reading gossip magazines and romance novels while staring out of the huge window in her room that looked out on the marina. She waited patiently for a huge yacht to show up, but she’d been here for several days now, finally resigning herself to the idea that she was just going to have to sit here and wait. She stopped texting and calling Bills phone as it was obvious he wasn’t going to text her again, but she still checked her messages just to make sure.

The maid hit the button for the day shutters on the window and her ‘rising donor’ left. Judith walked to the window and looked out.

‘Oh, my goodness! There it is!’ she exclaimed excitedly, then murmured distractedly ‘It really is big.’

She was a little dazed and dazzled, taking in the sheer size of it. It was fully half the length of the cruise ship sitting on the opposite dock. She turned to go to the yacht immediately, but shook herself and opened her phone instead. If anyone was watching her, she needed to be careful. It was unlikely, but precautions were sensible. She was unsurprised to see there was no message.

She texted Bill. ‘I see it! Are you here?’ and hit send. She waited. Nothing happened.

She waited five more minutes and distracted herself by thinking about fucking. Still nothing. She sighed in frustration and sat down.

As soon as her rear hit the chair, she bounced back up again. She was done waiting, damnit! If someone was watching, she’d kill them. She checked herself in the mirror and flew out the door. It took her less than a minute to arrive on the dock. There wasn’t a gang plank or anything attached to the dock, so, she simply leapt onto the yacht, solving the problem and searched it entirely, finding no one. Not even the crew. 

‘What the hell is going on!’ Judith demanded of the silence. 

She whirled on her heel to leave and ran smack into Felipe de Castro’s broad chest.

‘Judith Vardemon, I presume?’ he stated it as fact.

Judith, was quite put off her center, her mouth hanging open in surprise. Her king was standing in front of her, on an enormous yacht that she had just broken into.

‘Oh God.’ She panicked, she hoped it wasn’t his.

She gaped at Felipe, cocked her head to the side and blinked in order to buy herself some time realizing, ‘He’s still looking for Bill.’

Felipe watched the confusion spread across her lovely, if rather plain face. He didn’t speak again, he simply waited for Judith to pull it together.

‘Goodness!’ she exclaimed, stammering. After a pause that went well past rudeness, she bobbed the slightest curtsey, ‘Please, forgive my rudeness, Your Majesty! Obviously, your presence has startled me. I can’t imagine what you're doing here!’

‘Can’t you?’ he asked lazily.

‘No.’ she said innocently and looked around the room. His entire staff is with him, she realized. ‘Crap.’

‘Bring her.’ Felipe commanded. Pivoting, he returned to the sitting room at the end of the hall.

Judith was forced to follow. His Majesty gestured to the chair she stopped next to, indicating that she should sit down. Felipe, oddly, but politely, remained standing as Judith nervously took the seat, then primly folded her hands into her lap and crossed her ankles.

‘Thank you, Your Majesty.’ She said, softly.

‘Ms. Vardemon, I'm looking for Sookie Stackhouse.’ Felipe stated.

‘Why does he think that I care a thing about him looking Sookie? she wondered, trying not to panic.

‘I believe Sookie, is traveling with Bill Compton. I think you believe that as well.’ Felipe imparted.

‘Well, that answered that.’ She realized, stupidly. She was caught and the situation was serious.

Felipe finally sat down and waited for Judith to order her thoughts. ‘Questioning was easier this way.’

Judith did her best to keep her face impassive as her worries ran riot through her head. If Bill supposedly killed the Sheriff of Area Five, that's definitely Felipe’s domain, which explains why he's looking for Bill. So, obviously, he thinks Bill is with her now, she reasoned. But, How does Felipe de Castro even know me? What is he doing here and why is he asking about Sookie Stackhouse, of all people? He didn’t ask her about Bill, Pam or Eric, he asked her specifically about Sookie. It was odd. He's the King. Why isn't he asking about Bill? Judith had no contact from Bill since arriving. No returned calls, or text messages. In fact, the only message she’d received so far, was the one she’d gotten telling her to meet him here. No greeting, no details, no extra information at all.

Her confused brain was working furiously to sort out what she should do. She glanced over at the King. He wasn’t looking at her or watching her at all. He was scrolling through his phone, of all things. She almost rolled her eyes. After another beat, she decided she was going to have to roll the dice. She didn’t know if it would work out not but if it did, she might be able to put Felipe completely off of Bill’s scent and buy him even more time.

‘Your Majesty,’ Judith said, all confused innocence, ‘Sookie is traveling with Eric Northman, on this yacht.’

Felipe sighed; nothing was ever easy. ‘Eric Northman,’ he intoned with raking boredom, ‘Was killed, standing next to his wife, The Queen of Oklahoma, while visiting his Progeny, both of whom are also dead by Bill Compton’s hand.' 

‘That is very interesting, your Majesty, since Eric was in Key West a few days ago with Sookie.’ Judith dropped the information like a bomb.

‘Do you know the punishment for lying to your king?’ Felipe asked, continuing to scroll.

‘I saw them.’ Judith countered, finally gaining The King’s attention.

‘You actually saw, Eric Northman?’ Felipe asked. He’d gone completely still, as something pricked at his thoughts.

‘Yes, your Majesty.’ She answered.

‘You saw Sookie with him as well?’ he demanded.

‘Yes, your Majesty,’ she answered again, trying not to let her annoyance with her sovereign show. ‘What the hell's his deal with Sookie?’ she thought, reiterating, ‘They were just in Key West.'

‘When did this yacht arrive here?’ He interrupted her.

‘Just today, your Majesty.’

Felipe flicked a hand at Eduardo, who disappeared. He just remembered what been pecking at his memory. ‘Mouse Ears!’

‘Ms. Vardemon, I checked the Archive. I’m aware you and Bill are family, but not nest mates. Why?’ he asked in a complete invasion of her privacy.

‘Sire…’ she stuttered shyly, dropping her gaze to her lap.

That was all that Felipe needed. It was everything he could do to remain calm and seated. ‘You love him.’ It was a statement, not a question.

‘Yes.’ She confirmed softly.

‘Ms. Vardemon, do you recognize these?’ he asked

Judith stared at the picture on her Kings phone.

Felipe knew immediately she did.

‘Why is the King showing me a picture of the cuff links I gave Bill as a birthday gift?’ she pondered.

‘I can see that you do.’ Felipe said dispassionately.

The game was up. Felipe had everything he wanted now. Judith would confirm his suspicions shortly. 

‘Judith, can you think of any reason at all, Eric Northman would be wearing these cuff links? Does Bill gamble? Would Bill have sold them? Would he have lent them to Northman? Any reason at all?’ 

Judith couldn’t take her eyes away from the photo, confused by King Felipe’s question. ‘Why Eric would, wait…what? Where did you get those?’ She asked in numbly.

‘I don’t have them. This picture the Magister sent today. The Magister has them. They were found in the remains next to those of Freyda, The Queen of Oklahoma, presumed to be Eric Northman.’

‘Those…those are Bill’s! I gave those to him!’ Judith shouted at her sovereign, shaking like a leaf.

She just shouted at King Felipe and was now glaring at him. He only nodded confirming what she knew. The fullness of that confirmation rushed through her bringing with it, absolute understanding. The grief-stricken moan that bloomed deep in her core, tore from her mouth and evolved into a shriek as her diaphragm emptied. She stood up, balled her hand into fists and drew in a huge lungful of air to replace it and screamed all of her rage right at Felipe’s until there was nothing left in her.

Felipe never looked up from his phone as he texted Eduardo. It was best just to let what was going to happen, happen. The sooner an emotional reaction to something was allowed to come to fruition and pass, the sooner he could get on with business. It was his best tool and he had learned it from his human Mother. Patience. Even if it had been lacking in recent evenings. However, because he’d been ignoring Judith’s outburst, he hadn't seen her pull the phone from her pocket. He didn’t know anything was happening until she began to scream into it.

‘Northman! I will kill you for this!’ she cried, screaming hysterically into the voicemail. ‘That bitch Sookie is dead as well! When I find you, I'm going to stake you and then drink her dry.’ 

Felipe leapt from his chair and slapped Judith in the face. She fell to the floor dropping the phone.

His guards rushed into the room at the commotion. 

Felipe pointed at her phone, commanding, ‘I want to know where that call went immediately.’

Judith, yanked herself off of the floor in a fury. Completely lost in her grief she leapt at and attacked Felipe. She never the opportunity to touch him.

Felipe had all of the information, he needed from her and wasn’t going to put up with that screeching. He plunged his hand into her chest and ripped her heart out. Judith’s remains hit the floor with a wet, disconcerting, plop that caused Rodney to wince and jerk away from the splatter as he retrieved her phone in the nick of time. 

‘Clean that up!’ Felipe ordered, tossing Judith’s heart into the bloody pile of her guts. He pulled a silk handkerchief from his pocket and began cleaning Judith’s blood from his hands.

Nick and Rodney went to get started on the phone and delegate the 'cleaning' to someone else.

Felipe shouted commands, ‘Eduardo, find the Captain of this ship!’ Following it up with, ‘And have that PI find Northman! They can’t have gone far. I want to know where they are before the sun comes up today. If I don’t, I'm going to be very unhappy.’ Wandering away he bellowed to no one in particular, ‘Where is my Master Suite?’ He was a divinely, happy Vampire! This ship was magnificent! It was even to big to be considered a yacht. It was a proper ship.

‘Good God.’ He said, coming to a halt, in the lowest level of the ship, having been intensely curious about the engines.

‘Is that a submarine?’ he exclaimed!

It was.

'Unbelievable!' he shouted, joyously.

After several extremely trying days, everything had finally come together. He was standing on his ship and he had the means with which to extricate Sookie from Northman who, it turns out wasn’t dead after all. He had everything he wanted, and a mother fucking submarine! This, was a very good evening! 

‘I may have Northman staked.’ He thought, happily. 

Maybe, and he was just spit balling here, he'd put him in silver instead and keep him in it until he needed him.

‘Wouldn’t that be fun!’ he mussed, getting into the spirit of it.

He wouldn’t stake him, obviously, but it was enjoyable to fantasize about it. Northman was too valuable to waste that way. He'd put him in silver though. The thought of it nearly made him hard. After all he’d been through the last several weeks because of all of this bullshit! Oh yeah! Someone was definitely getting the silver. He was back in the main levels again and tossed open the doors to a truly…indescribable, stateroom. Someone had simply covered it in lace and pink roses adorned every bit of fabric in the room.

He stared at it in horror, shook his head, and pulled the doors closed, thinking ‘What in the hell…’ 

He’d just turned away to continue looking for the master, thinking ‘I hope they all aren’t like this one!’ when Eduardo stopped him.

‘Sire, two humans have boarded. Nick and Rodney have them.’

Felipe was anxious to keep exploring and was annoyed by the interruption, ‘Bring them!’ He barked.

Eduardo hauled in a fortifying breath and shuffled away. He was exhausted. Literally running on fumes. Sometimes he didn’t know if Felipe ever knew what was going on around him. He’d personally fed his King twice this week, averaged four and a half hours of sleep each day since leaving Las Vegas, and had been living on fast food. After all of that, Felipe had the audacity to mention that he tasted greasy. Eduardo needed his assistant here, but Felipe insisted that she stay in Las Vegas to perform her duties there. He needed decent food and rest soon, or he was going to collapse.


	42. Forty-Two

**Forty-Two**

**Bon Temps**

The sound of cars on the Interstate and insects crawling woke me. Or was it the breeze outside and footsteps I heard outside. Maybe the voice and panting or 'is it the…heartbeats?' I wondered, cocking my head to listen. It was hard to tell what it might of been because I could hear everything at once with crystal clarity. Sitting up, I took notice that I was in a bed, obviously.

'If I'm just waking up it's normal to be in a bed.' I told myself. 'It's dark, also perfectly normal. What isn't normal...' I realized, 'I can see...as if...the lights are on.' I thought, lifting my hand to my eyes. 

I wasn’t disoriented, but I wasn’t fully with it either. Looking down at the bed, I explained to myself, 'That’s Karin. She’s my...Maker. She’s sleeping.’ The inner dialogue was stilted, but I talked myself through the fog, taking a moment to remember what was happening. It didn't take long to remember I was a vampire now and I knew Karin right away, but couldn't remember my own name. Pulling the sheets back, I maneuvered myself to get out of the bed. The thin cover wafted the air and the smell…Eric…Bill…Pam? Then, the entire house rushed at me and I swiped at my nose, overrun by sensation and memories. I was back. 'Sookie. My name is Sookie.'

Even though it had been many years, I could smell my Gran and Jason. I could smell...Sam and something else much...stronger, more...interesting.

I slid out of bed, went to the ladder, and confidently climbed up the ladder out of the guest space knowing through smell that I was home. 

The 'interesting' smell got stronger as I reached the landing. It smelled really good and I wanted it. Suddenly, I was standing outside.

The sun had just dropped into the horizon in the field to the south. Pink and purple dusk hanging in the sky nearly blinded me, but the colors! My other senses were being bombarded as well. The brilliant color was overwhelming, the smell heady, and the noise of the outdoors a cacophony in my ears. It was a staggering assault on my senses, but above all of that one thing stood out. Smell. I instinctively knew the smell I followed, was blood and it was close. I spun several times looking for the source, but couldn’t find it. I roamed the yard and the cemetery finding nothing.

Then, on my way back through the yard, it appeared. Coming out of the tree line behind the house was Terry Bellefluer and his dog, Annie. 

Sookie's skin glowed in the fading light and he couldn't make sense of it. She looked like a low wattage light bulb. ‘Sookie?’ he called in bafflement, ‘You okay? What’s happened to you?’

The moment I saw Terry, all I could think of was his blood. The need for it was worse than anything I’d ever experienced before. Hearing the timber of his gruff voice, I knew he was someone I loved and depended on, but even so, my reaction was immediate. I closed the distance between us in a blink. He smelled delicious and I was so hungry. I felt my fangs drop and a smile curl over them. 

‘Sookie, what the hell!’ Terry exclaimed, jumping back several feet.

My friend was terrified. I could smell the fear seeping from his pores, but wasn't deterred. Leaning forward, I smelled the air between us and my eyes fluttered closed with pleasure. 

Annie growled at me and Terry took another step back.

‘Sookie, it’s me Terry, your friend. Don’t you remember me?’ he asked.

I heard the words, but just barely. The sound of Terry’s blood pulsing in his veins roared in my ears, drowning out everything else and it sounded so good.

Like falling asleep listening to a thunder storm, or babies laughing, or really good music.

‘Sookie!’ Terry tried again, yelling this time, loud and forceful, because I was hissing at him. ‘Are you in there, gal? It’s me, Terry Bellefluer!’ 

Finally hearing his voice I blinked, the haze cleared slightly. Enough to register his pulse wasn't a symphony. I pulled my longing gaze from the pulse in his neck and his face came into focus.

Not only could I smell his fear, but now I could see it written all over his face. ‘His fear is like whipped cream on pie.’ I thought, strangely.

I worked not to grab him and savor this moment, but it was so hard not to. I was so hungry. I know I never felt this hungry before. Something kept me from pouncing on him though.

‘Bite him.’ My will screamed forcefully, but something mentally shook me and suddenly I became acutely focused. At once, I knew Karin was awake. She sort of talked to me through our blood bond. I didn't hear her, but I could feel her soothing me. Using her mental strength to help me hold on. I knew this was the reason I hadn’t simply attacked Terry and drained him right here in the yard.

I didn't want to hurt Terry, but in a selfish way I just wanted the blood. I took the help Karin offered and really tried.

‘Terry,’ I said softly, as my brain engaged taking a small measure of control I begged him, ‘Whatever you do, don’t run.’ 

‘I don’t know what’s happened to you Sookie, but you're really scaring me. I wanna run!’ He moaned. 

I bent my knees at his words and the dogs growling became louder. ‘I know Terry, but please don’t.’ I choked struggling to stay still, ‘It’s everything I can do right now to just hold on. Listen to me, don’t turn around and don’t run, please! Just take very slow steps backwards until you reach your truck, but whatever you do, don’t turn your back on me.’ I begged again.

Terry’s heart was about to beat out of his chest and his heated blood smelled like dinner and dessert. I yelled for my Maker, ‘Karin! Oh my God, Karin! Help!’

Terry took slow steps back. Annie growled ferociously while he dragged her with him.

‘Someone will come soon, Terry. It’s almost dark, just keep going slow.’ I promised and agonized all at the same time. Trying to take my mind off of his blood, I said conversationally, ‘Tell me what's been going on at Merlotte’s since I’ve been gone.’ It was a mistake. I confused him with the question. I didn't have to read his mind to see him wonder why I wanted to chat with him while stalking him across the yard. In his confusion, he turned to look over his shoulder to judge the distance to his truck. The moment he turned his head, I lost my grip on the control I was clinging to and lunged. 

Annie leaped into the space between us to protect him. I grabbed the beloved dog out of the air, yanked her head back and sank my fangs into the screeching animal, instead of Terry.

Terry, frozen, sucked in a horrified breath, then began screaming for me to stop. Sobbing, he fell to his knees while I drained his poor dog. He cursed at me, begging me to stop over and over again, instead of taking the opportunity to run unwilling to believe that I'd really kill him or his Annie. I played with Annie when she was just a tiny pup, brought her treats and toys. I even looked after her occasionally when Terry had to be out of town for a few days. Poor Terry, with PTSD from the war was more traumatized by what he’d seen me do than anything he'd ever witnessed during combat and curled himself into a wailing ball of misery on my gravel driveway. Finished with the dog, I carelessly dropped her lifeless body to the ground and stalked toward Terry. When I reached him, I pulled him roughly off on the ground by his hair, shoving his head to the side, I exposed his sunburned neck.

He babbled at me continuously ‘Why’d you do it, Sookie?’

Ignoring the babbling, I pulled the sweat soaked collar of his shirt away and began to strike when I was unceremoniously tackled from behind and went tumbling ass over tea kettle through the yard. Furious at being deprived of Terry's blood, I was on my feet in an instant, but Karin maintained a death grip on me. Murderous rage erupted in my veins and I began to fight her like a crazed monster. Managing to twist my body, I was free in seconds. Growling a warning at her, I rushed at her trying to get at Terry. She blocked me easily and what I thought had been real fury suddenly turned into a maddening, incoherent, red haze.

‘Get Terry out of here!’ Karin blared.

I twisted to see she was talking to Pam. 

‘Get out of my way!’ I screamed, attempting to launch myself past Karin again.

Eric, woke thinking they were under attack. He streaked past Pam into the yard, skittering to a halt when he realized they weren't. Attempting to make sense of the chaos, he turned in three complete circles before he understood. He was mad as hell and ready to go to war. Instead, he stalked angrily across the yard past Karin, deftly grabbed Sookie, and vaulted into the air.

I saw him coming for me through the red haze of the hunt. I tried to speed past him, but he grabbed me, pinning my arms so I couldn’t swing at him and now we were in the air. I satisfied myself by drumming my bare toes against his shins, but it didn’t last long. It hurt. The higher he flew the calmer I became. I couldn’t smell blood anymore, so my head cleared quickly. We stopped climbing when I relaxed against him. After a moment, I looked down at the scene from our incredibly high vantage point. I held him tighter.

Reider, picked up Annie and was already digging a hole to bury her in. Karin was in the process of glamoring Terry.

That...was good. He had terrible PTSD and I’d just put him through hell. 

‘I'm so hungry.’ I said, embarrassed. ‘What did I do?’ 

‘I’m aware you're hungry. You ate Terry’s dog. He loves that dog you know. You love that dog.’ He scolded me. 

‘So Hungry though.’ I repeated, almost in a whisper.

‘I'm going to get you dinner, but you have to promise to be a good girl. Promise?’ Eric smiled wickedly, piquing my curiosity.

‘Yes, I promise.’ I agreed, quickly.

‘You have to do exactly as I say, or I'll take you away, so you have to really promise.’ He threatened.

‘I did promise.’ I whined, angry.

‘Tsk, tsk, Sookie. Behave.’ He chastised.

I pouted. He kissed the lip I’d thrust out and I was immediately distracted from food. Lust flamed inside me. I purred at him and ran my tongue up the vein in his neck.

Blue flames erupted behind his eyes.

‘Later, hellion.’ He whispered, in my ear, stroking my cheek with his lips as he pulled away.

Eric swallowed hard and began to move toward the campers he’d scouted the evening before. They were about a mile away. He’d saved them for Sookie this evening and would've told Karin about them, but… 'What the hell happened, exactly?’ he wondered descending into the tiny two-person camp, glamoring both of the humans without a problem. ‘Come here.’ He beckoned a finger. She came, eagerly shifting back and forth on her feet, anxious for the blood she knew she was coming. ‘Now, drink. Slowly. No gulping and do not kill either of them. Only drink until you feel the flow of the blood slow.’ He explained; his voice petal soft.

So, I drank, trying not to gobble.

‘Yes, that is very good.’ He praised, ‘Now stop.’

I tuned into the sound of Eric’s voice finding it strangely easy to follow his commands.

‘Now again.’ He said, bringing me to the woman. ‘Slowly.’

I drank and drank until finally, I felt like I could let go.

‘Excellent.’ He smiled.

I felt much more in control of myself. All of my senses were still rioting though and somehow, I instinctively knew I was still on my property. Eric used his blood to heal the puncture wounds I’d made, glamored the couple and sent them to bed early. They wouldn’t remember a thing about this in the morning. They were thinking they wouldn’t even fool around tonight, just…go to sleep.

While watching Eric, I could swear I heard him muttering to himself, '…love you so much…fucking…scare me to death…' But his mouth wasn’t moving. I was certain I heard him…maybe. 

He stepped to me while I was trying to decide if I had gone crazy and said, ‘Ready?’ He didn’t wait for an answer, just lifted me into the air. 

Moments later he sat me down in the yard. The mess of the blood was cleaned up, but I could still smell it. It was distracting. Only for a second though, because they were waiting for us. 

‘My family.’ I thought, happily.

‘What the hell happened?’ Eric demanded of Karin.

‘There goes the happy.’ I frowned.

Stepping past him, Karin walked directly to me, ‘Sookie, are you okay?’

‘Yes. Eric got me something to eat. I'm much better now.’ I answered, robotically. 

‘What were you doing out here?’ she questioned. 

‘I don’t know...I smelled blood.’ I shrugged, absently.

‘You ate a dog…gross.’ Pam grimaced, in monotone. 


	43. Forty-Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm hungry...

**Forty-Three**

Everyone ignored Pam. Including me.

'It's so interesting out here.' I thought, looking at a frog in the flower bed. Or was it a toad?

'Sookie...why were you out here alone?' Karin asked. 

‘I. Don't. Know. I woke up. The next thing I knew I was in the air with Eric. I thought it was supposed to just be me and you.’ I said, looking at everything, except Karin. 

‘Do you remember actually coming outside?’ Karin asked.

‘I remember, I was hungry. I remember that. I remember that...it was daylight. Hey, wait, didn’t it work? I’m confused.’

Everyone in my family stared at me in silent awe.

Growing bored, with the silence, I went to explore the yard, promptly forgetting what we were talking about because I saw everything in HD. For the next half hour, the conversation swirled around me while I explored my yard twice, smelling, touching, listening to all the sounds in it, except the boring stuff 'they' were talking about. I had been Vampire for half an hour already and from what I could tell, everything was the same. Well, except for the extreme blood lust and out of control senses, still the same. 

‘Blood...I’m hungry.’ I thought. 

‘Sookie, are you listening to me?’ Karin pestered.

‘What?’ I said, blankly, watching the toad I was unable to look away from. I had no idea what she asked me.

‘What did you mean it was still daylight outside?’ Karin asked.

‘Huh?’ I asked.

‘You said it was still daylight when you came outside. What do you mean by that?’ she asked.

'Oh my God! They're still talking about this?' I moaned inwardly, then shouted, certain they would 'get it' if I did, ‘Just that! The sun, it was on! Understand?’ My eyes went wide the moment I was finished speaking and my mouth dropped open. ‘Where is all this aggression coming from?’ I wondered. With an embarrassed grimace I stumbled over an apology, ‘Ugh, Wow! I'm so sorry.’ Not to say it was difficult, but it was so noisy I could barely think. I stared hard at Karin, realizing I could hear almost everything she was thinking. Well, it was more like I could feel what she feeling _and_ thinking. I focused and realized it was much more than just feeling her through the blood blond. It was all amplified, bleeding together so I sort of did know what she was thinking. I focused a bit harder to see if I could make out words. Yes. I could. She's full of curiosity and wants to ask me a million more questions. 'Ugh...errr...Maybe everything isn’t ‘still the same.’ I thought, then heard her clearly think the phrase, 'Day walker...' Suddenly, Eric was behind me and I heard him as well. He was full of anger and fear, but love as well. Honestly, he was a mystery to me lately. More like a relentless wave pounding against me mystery, but a mystery all the same. 'It's making me cranky.' I remarked to myself, thinking, '...wound so tight he’s going to unravel.’

‘Please explain.’ Karin asked, interrupting my thoughts.

This aggression and impatience was embarrassing. Not embarrassing enough to keep me from being annoyed by these persistent questions. Couldn't they see I was busy trying to figure stuff out for myself and I didn’t want to keep answering questions there weren't any I didn’t answers for! ‘Well,’ I said flipping my hair, ‘I was asleep you see and then, I wasn’t. Then, all I could think about was blood. You were asleep, but I could hear food in the yard. So…I came upstairs went outside and there was Terry…’

‘And it was still light outside?’ Karin interrupted.

‘Yes!’ I hissed, exasperated by the interruption. I could feel Eric’s agitation and then he thought, ‘Fuck!’ I moved away from him, to stand next to Pam.

‘Why did you go outside then?’ Karin questioned.

‘Because I was hungry! Aren’t you listening?’ I huffed.

‘Sookie,’ she said patiently, ‘Weren’t you afraid of the light?’

‘No.’ I shrugged and shook my head.

‘Did you burn at all?’ she persisted.

‘No!’ Karin, pay attention!'

I answered all of those questions while distracted by the toad that was jumping away after having just eaten a cricket. Its tongue had flown right out of its mouth like it was slow motion or something and made a whipppssssh, sound. I didn’t want the toad to leave and was getting ready to grab it, when it registered to me what all of the conversation over daylight was about. I’d been outside in the daylight and it hadn’t really registered until right now. ‘Holy shit!’ I focused for the first time this evening. Really focused. Eric’s brain was completely silent. I stared at him hard. He was perplexed as I studied him for clues as to what just happened. I looked at Karin. I couldn’t hear her either. My eyes widened. I’d just put my mental shield up, without effort, without even knowing that I’d done it. 

‘I’m doing this with multiple brains!’ I marveled.

To test the theory that I was actually doing this I dropped the shield and listened. 

‘Only Karin and Eric…huh. Strange.’ I thought.

The next series of thoughts flashed quick as lightning from one subject to the next. I could hear Vampires and I could hold my shield with the same amount of effort it took to hold back a curtain to look out a window. I’d almost eaten Terry, but hadn’t. So, I had some control, but not a lot. Poor Annie. I circled back to the fact that I was outside long before full dark and hadn’t suffered any ill effects from the sun at all. I slowed things down to puzzle out how these things were possible, but Eric, as if he could read my thoughts, answered my questions for me. 

‘It’s your fairy blood.’ He blurted.

I grimaced at him, knowing it was true and my shield dropped.

‘You can’t let anyone know about this ever.’ He commanded.

Well, at least I knew what was going on with Eric. He was nauseous with fear as he spoke and he could obviously only mean the day walking. My Viking, who generally speaking wasn’t afraid of anything, was in the middle of a full emotional collapse and had been since the Summit. God only knew what he’d gone through over the last seven years to make him such an emotional basket case about all of this. ‘I wish he’d get a grip.’ I complained, silently. His drama was bothersome and let’s face it, it was truly disconcerting to see him this way. Every single thought I just had, made me feel like an asshole! It wasn’t like I could stop thinking it though. I had no patience for his worries. Right now, I felt like I could conquer the world. It was heady. His impatient father routine was pissing me off. ‘Why can’t he be more like Karin?’ I pondered. My Maker was looking at me with so much wonder I could practically read the word possibilities in her eyes. ‘Eric see's it too, he just isn’t at all happy about it.’ I lectured myself, thinking a little humility might be in order. I was going to have to reign in my vampire. I generally didn't allow myself to get away with that kind of thinking. 'Why not?' something inside me asked. 

‘Sookie,’ Pam said, gaining my attention. ‘Have you seen yourself yet?

‘No.’ I admitted, welcoming the change of subject.

‘You're going to be very pleased.’ She smiled, knowingly. ‘You’re simply stunning.’

We grinned at each other, then instantaneously found ourselves in front of the vanity in my bathroom. 

‘Oh my God.’ I blurted in wonder. ‘You’re right!’ 

It was like…I had an entire body lift, then spent a month at Club Med! It was more than that even, I was alive again and so much more. There was light in my eyes, but there was more than just light, they glittered with awareness. I couldn’t see a single pore in my skin. It was like, new born baby skin. Soft, like pure silk or feathers! But it was my hair that was truly incredible. It had always been really great hair, thick and perfect. Now, it was shining like new money and it had grown another four inches to hang just above my tail bone. Without warning, I stripped all of my clothes off and gasped at what I saw in the mirror. I hadn't looked this good naked, since I was 21 years old. 

Pam blinked at me.

I’d shocked her by pulling all of my clothes off, but when I smiled at her in the mirror and put my hand in the air for a high-five she laughed and smacked my hand.

‘Impressive!’ she nodded, taking me in again.

‘Damn skippy!’ I said tartly, pulling my clothes back on.

‘I’m hungry.’ I said, pulling the t-shirt over my head and settling it around my waist.

‘Shocking.’ she laughed, then said ‘Let’s get you a NeuBlood.’

Then we were off to the kitchen. On the way I said, ‘And then let’s go do something fun!' and twirled in a circle as we walked. 

‘Probably not a good idea.’ Literally everyone said as we entered the kitchen.

‘Why!’ I fussed and took the lids off of a carton of NeuBlood, then popped them in the microwave. It looked like I was always going to be the hostess with the mostest even if I was a Vampire now. The microwave warmed the blood as everyone explained how dangerous it was for all of us if we were seen. I suggested smartly, ‘We could go to Monroe.’ The microwave dinged to say finished.

‘What do you want to do in Monroe?’ Eric asked.

‘I don’t know.’ I said casually, putting the lids back on the bottles of blood and then shaking them. Out of habit, I handed the first one to Eric the next one to Karin. ‘Maybe go to the movies?’ I suggested innocently, not really knowing what Vampires did for fun. I handed the rest of the warm blood to my family and picked up my bottle, just as Pam was saying, ‘It will be too late by the time we get there to go to the movies.’ and took a big swallow of my first NeuBlood. The warm liquid hit my tongue and choking I spit it right back out of my mouth and into the middle of the kitchen floor.

‘Ugh!’ I screeched. ‘That is awful! How can you drink that?’ I squawked loudly. Every single member of my family, laughed their asses off as I continued to spit, into the floor and swipe at my tongue. I had the vague notion this moment was discussed for days and possible wagers were made! ‘Blood is supposed to be thick, heavy with the taste of warm metal and life and light.’ I lessoned, the elders.

Pam was laughing so hard, that blood tears pooled in the corners her eyes and she clung to Eric as if she’d fall to the floor if she didn’t.

Glaring daggers at her I yelled ‘This…tastes like…water…with…aluminum foil in it!’ and gagged.

‘That is an accurate description if there ever was one.’ Reider howled.

My indignation was a living thing. I didn't find it funny at all. ‘There is no way I'm eating that.' I insisted, dumping the contents of the bottle into the sink. 'I can’t! And I'm starving!’ I complained bitterly, bending wash the foul taste of Neu Blood out of my mouth. When I was satisfied most of the taste was out of my mouth I begged my Maker prettily, ‘Let’s go to Monroe, please.’

‘I guess we're going to Monroe.’ Karin said.

Eric began protesting immediately, but Karin forestalled him, ‘It’s in her contract, Eric. I can’t force her to eat in a way she doesn’t want too.’ She explained.

I smiled, ‘Ha!’ and sang, ‘I'm going to change.’ Twirling, I skipped down the hall to my suitcases. As I twirled, Eric, frustrated asked, ‘We’re not going to discuss the fact she can walk in the light?’

‘Not tonight.’ Karin said. ‘I … we need to think on it. I agree, it’s imperative we keep it a secret. I know all of this has been hard on you, but you need to try to relax. We’ve bought a few days to get our bearings. There’s a lot of decisions to be made and questions to be answered. We’ll get there. She just needs time to adjust. You’re so wrapped up in your own feelings right now you can’t see her. Honestly, that isn’t you.’ She said perplexed. ‘Just, be calm and really look at her.’ Karin finished gently. ‘I need to go and change.’ She finished, giving his hand a squeeze, then turned to go.

Before she could, there was a hesitant knock at the front door. She stopped and listened, berating herself for being distracted long enough to miss the sound of someone approaching the house.

I appeared in the living room in the time it took to blink and went to the door. I was wearing jeans and a bra.

‘Stop!’ Both Karin and Eric commanded.

‘What?’ I asked, obliviously.

‘We don’t know who it is.’ Karin explained.

‘It’s Beth Osiecki.’ Beth said, from the other side of the door.

I nodded, shrugged at the door and said, ‘Beth.’ Then pulled it open.

Karin reached me just in time. Beth’s smell wafted over me my fangs popped out. ‘Hungry.’ I groaned.

‘Oh yeah, this is a great idea.’ Eric complained.

I actually heard his eyes roll.

‘One moment Beth,’ Karin said, closing the door.

She turned me to face her and then she said, ‘Sookie, as your Maker, I command you, not to bite or frighten Beth.’ I actually whined and my fangs put themselves away.

With that action a semblance of reason returned and I calmed down. Which also clued me in I probably scared Beth witless. Also, I knew I didn’t even care. 

‘Go and put a shirt on.’ she said, handing me over to Eric, who I just realized was standing behind me. Ignoring him, I had a shirt on and was back in the living room before Karin could even get Beth in the door. Eric was behind me again, his hands on my shoulders. I knew from his touch and his brain it wasn’t to keep me in place. Karin’s command was forcing my good behavior. Holding me was to put Beth at ease. 

Karin opened the door then said, ‘Beth, it’s okay, please come in.’

As soon as Beth was inside, I apologized, ‘Beth, I'm so sorry. I hope I didn’t frighten you. I haven’t gotten a handle on my fangs yet, but I promise, you're in no danger.’

I lied my face off. I didn’t mean a word of it. If Karin hadn’t commanded me not to, I'd be drinking Beth right now. I only said those things to make Karin happy and get the papers I knew Beth was there to deliver. The pretty apology hadn’t been a surprise to Eric, although he was impressed with the way I had handled the faux pas. He was also thinking...I focused...that... 'OH!' he wished he could sink himself into me right now and that it didn’t seem possible that a Vampire could be more beautiful than Nuri, but here I was. He also wanted to kiss and lick every inch of me instead of go to Odin be damned, Monroe. He was also thinking he was hungry and would go to Monroe without any more complaining because it would make me happy. Also, Karin was right, he needed to work harder to move past his fears. Then he thought that I had a very nice ass and if I brushed against him again, he'd haul me out of here and wouldn’t bring me back until morning. 

‘Whoever said men don’t think?’ I wiggled against him just to see if he'd do what he wanted. 

His entire body groaned with want and he thought ‘Saucy little wench.’

‘Wench? Really? Wench? '

I felt Eric grow and stiffen.

‘I will show you wench.’ I thought, and moved my nice ass away.

He grunted his disappointment.

I smiled self-satisfied and slammed my mental shield into place. '...wench...humph.'

Karin flicked a glance at us and rolled her eyes. I grimaced at her, remembering to late she now knows my moods and feelings. I tried to decide how I felt about that. Which was maybe something I should have put a little thought into before now... Then, we were signing papers. It didn’t take long to conclude all of that business. We soon said our goodbye’s and that was that. 

‘Trust established.’ I said, to myself a few times, thinking about, then getting caught up on the play of words and how they meant a few different things to us.

‘I'm happy that’s done. Sookie, can we still trust her now that she knows you're turned?’ Karin asked.

‘I don’t know.’ I said honestly, ‘I can’t hear humans anymore.’ I lied, or was it a lie? I said, ‘At least, I couldn’t hear Beth.’ Neither Karin or Eric knew what to say to me. ‘Hey, I'm pretty fucking happy about that.’ I announced, surprising myself at having used the f'bomb so freely. I decided not to offer up any more information about my telepathy, or anything else, until I had a better understand of was going on with me. ‘So, let’s go already! I’m starving!’ I pushed.

We decided to fly to Monroe. It was an hour away by car, but we could be there in 10 minutes if we flew. Also, it was just safer. Also decided, we would hit the dance clubs. It was week night, so that meant the campus of The University of Louisiana Monroe. That also meant we were resigned to inebriated dinner and bad music.

‘Anything was better than NeuBlood.’ I thought selfishly as we gathered on the front lawn.

Everyone with the exception of Pam, Willa, and myself could fly. Pam and I both stepped toward Karin at the same time. 

‘I'll go with Karin.’ I said, looking at Pam curiously.

This annoyed Eric of course and I wickedly thought, this could be a fun game, then I thought better of it. Eric didn’t have a handle on his emotions and it made him dangerous.

'It's mean...' I chastised, reminding myself that I didn't toy with someone's emotions. However, my conscience also reminded me, 'I'm not his responsibility.' 

Pam automatically assuming Eric would take me, was a problem.

'This isn’t some kind of co-parenting situation.' I thought to myself, sticking to my guns.

I stepped into Karin’s embrace and we took to the air.

**Monroe**

We were in the noisiest, busiest, “club” we could find in Monroe. Calling it a club was being generous. It was actually, a sports bar with a dance floor.

‘Whatever…’ it's big and it was packed for a weeknight, mostly students getting dinner.

When we landed in Monroe, Karin turned me to face her and said, ‘Sookie, as you Maker, I'm telling you not to bite anyone until I say you may bite.’

I’d been tempted to have an attitude with her about it, but decided that maybe she was right.

I felt fairly well in control of myself since I’d already had two humans tonight.

'...and a dog.’ I reminded myself, feeling some kind of way about it.

Be that as it may, I was new and gung-ho, but I wasn’t an actual child. So, I reminded myself, ‘No temper tantrums' saying agreeably, ‘Okay.’ And we went inside.

When I was finally allowed to lure the ‘bar back’ I settled on, he was coming out of a storage room at the end of a long hallway that was split in two. On the far end were the restrooms and closer to the bar were the office, a storage room, and the walk-in cooler. Logan, his name tag read, had just finished breaking down boxes and was going to take them to the dumpster out back, I assumed, as he was carrying them toward the exit. He stopped short when he saw me blocking his path. He knew I was a Vampire. It wasn’t like I was hiding it, or any of us really. I could see he was nervous. He swallowed hard and kept a wary eye on me. This wasn’t going how I wanted it to go already.

I sighed, and to put him at ease said, ‘Hi.’ Then stepped to the side, leaving the hallway clear so he wouldn’t feel trapped or threatened.

His posture eased when he realized that I wasn’t going to attack him and offered back a courteous, 'Hi...'

I’d been thinking about how I wanted to do this…to approach him and finally decided I’d gotten this far in life just by being Sookie Stackhouse. I mean, obviously I've only been a Vampire for a few hours, but I don’t feel like a totally different person and hadn’t Karin explained that we don’t change we just become more direct. ‘If that’s so, why are we direct with everything except our food?’ I wondered, reasonably. I must've made Logan nervous again, because he tried to shuffle past me.

‘Um…hey.’ I said, stiffly.

‘Yeah?’ he replied.

‘So, here’s the deal.' I said, having made up my mind. 'I just woke up tonight. I’m brand new. My Maker, you saw her in the other room, is letting me talk to you by myself so I can learn how to feed. I’m just wondering, if you’d consider letting me feed from you. If it makes any difference, I can pay you.’ I said, laying it all out to him.

Logan shifted his body back toward me and leaned the broken-down boxes against the wall.

‘You just transitioned?’ he whispered, excitedly.

Logan was actually perusing me when I answered, ‘Um…yeah.’

He tucked his hands in his jeans pockets and adopted a more conversational posture. ‘Did it hurt?’ he asked.

I smiled, ‘I’m not gonna lie to you. It hurt like the Devil, but it didn’t last very long.’

‘What made you decided to do it?’ he nosed.

‘I…ugh, a lot of reasons, I really don’t want to talk about it, if you don’t mind?’ I said, and my voice was strained.

‘OH! Sorry, my bad. I guess that is kind personal.’ Logan offered.

Karin’s blond head peeked around the corner at me, her blond brows drawn together in consternation.

‘What?’ I shrugged at her.

Then I heard her think, ‘It’s food. Is she going to start a friendship at every meal?’

I hadn’t considered that before. I mean, it would be weird if you sat down to a plate of spaghetti and asked it if it was okay if you ate it. This wasn’t really the same though. This was a person. A person who had rights and feelings. I couldn’t just…sink my fangs into his neck! It'd be rude. ‘Wouldn’t it?’ I questioned myself.

‘So, would it hurt for you to feed on me?’ Logan asked.

The question drew me back from my thoughts.

‘Well, whenever I was fed on before transitioning, it was always like, getting a shot. Just a small pinch and then it was always pleasant. I mean, I always had Vampires who cared if they hurt me or not. So, I mean, I can make it pleasant, I supposed. I can also make it so you don’t even know it’s happening.’ I offered with a slight shrug.

Logan nodded while he thought about what I said, then asked, ‘Would you, want to have sex with me while you did it?’

‘Well, not that you’re not handsome or anything and I did pick you because you smell like you showered just before you got here, and you’re the only person in this bar not completely inebriated, but I have a boyfriend. He, wouldn’t like it if I did something like that at all.’ I explained quickly.

‘I see.’ Logan replied.

I could see he was disappointed. Karin came into the hallway then.

‘She can make you remember that you had sex with her, but really didn’t.’ she offered.

She had Logan’s attention. Mine too. ‘How the hell does that work?’ I speculated.

‘We can offer you cash as well.’ Karin added, bringing up money again.

‘Okay.’ Logan agreed immediately, but then added curiously, ‘How much cash?’

‘Three hundred?’ Karin offered.

‘Mmm, my rent is four hundred and I want to…’ he began.

‘Four hundred it is then.’ Karin interrupted.

As soon as Logan looked at Karin, she caught him with her glamour and held him. I was surprised at how quick this was moving along now. Logan was truly within her control. He hadn’t actually agreed, but I’m pretty sure he was going to. I’d feel better about it, if he would’ve said yes. Well, he did say okay when money was mentioned, so that was a yes, but because he didn’t agree to the price… ‘Oh! I don’t know…’ I fussed at myself. I needed to pay attention.

When Karin saw me check in finally, she said, ‘Okay, when you find your mark, you do just as you did here, this was very good Sookie.’ She praised, then went on to explain, saying ‘When you use your glamour, it is critical you maintain eye contact. Your intention is to gain control of his will. You do that, by focusing your will. Your will, should be the desire to subdue him. The easiest way to subdue a human, is to seduce them, but conversation works just as well. What you need to remember now, is that no matter who it is, if you don’t glamour the human or if you haven’t built trust with the human, they will begin to panic just as you are ready to bite. You can’t allow this to happen as a baby Vamp. Your predatory nature, will see it as a challenge, and you could inadvertently hurt the human. Something you told me unequivocally you didn’t want to ever do. So, your eyes are going to need to tell him, don’t struggle, you want this. Okay, so, start to focus your will.’ She explained quietly. 

I understood now, why Vampires made everything so sexy to humans. It was simply the easiest way. I pulled my focus, but said ‘Okay, don’t let go of him until I say, because I need a minute.’ Then I did just as Karin explained. I focused on his profile while Karin held him with her eyes. I put heat and need into my intention. When I added the promise, I said ‘okay, give him to me.’ Karin began to loosen her hold on him and I whispered to him ‘Logan, look at me, look into my eyes.’ It worked, Logan turned to me slowly as Karin let him go. ‘That’s right, look into my eyes.’ I coaxed softly. He half smiled at me and I caught him. He was fully in my control. I couldn’t believe how easy it was. I smiled back seductively and let sensation ooze into my words. ‘I'm going to kiss your neck, Logan. Then, I’m going to bite you. You want me to do that, don’t you?’ I asked, trailing a finger over the pulse in his neck. He hesitated and I thought I was going to lose him, but I quickly said, ‘It’s okay. You’ll like it and It won’t hurt a bit. Especially the way I do it.’ I whispered, not knowing what the hell I was doing at all, just sort of rolling with it.

Logan nodded and leaned in closer and the stubble from his beard scraped across my jaw line. It distracted me for a split second, making me shudder.

I focused, ‘Turn your head to me now, it going to be sexy, and fun. I’m going to kiss you right here.’ I said, touching him on the warm pulse point again.

He leaned all the way down and I kissed his neck right where I said I would. I could feel the thrum of his blood pulsing, hot against my lips. I groaned and licked the spot.

‘Go slowly, Sookie.’ Karin coached.

I’d almost forgotten she was there and ignored the distraction, licking him again, then pulled his soft flesh into my mouth, sucking on his neck.

He grabbed my hips and pulled me firmly against him. I hesitated then not sure I was comfortable with him touching me.

‘Easy.’ Karin said, and he relaxed his grip.

‘Bite him now, Sookie.’ Karin said.

My fangs descended and very slowly I sank them into Logan’s vein. Warm, heavy, wonderful blood splashed onto my tongue and I groaned in pure ecstasy. Latching on, I bit down harder. He stiffened against me and it was my turn to be reminded, ‘Easy.’ Karin, said stroking Logan’s hair and shoulders, helping him to relax. ‘Drink slowly, Sookie. You don’t want him to panic. You want to savor the blood. It is precious. You don’t want to make a mess and waste it.’ I headed the sound of my Makers voice grudgingly, but eased the pull of my mouth on the puncture, realizing as I did, Karin had the slightest bit of control over my actions. It was her tone, just like a mother with her child. Almost as if I couldn’t help but obey her instructions simply based on the tone of voice she used.

‘Now send the sensation of security and safety.’ Karin instructed, and stopped touching him.

I slid my hands into his hair the way she’d done and ran my hands over his broad shoulders and chest, soothing him, making him feel secure, finding it was easy. I had received this sensation from both Eric and Bill and somehow instinctively knew what to do. When I did, Logan wrapped his arms around me, running his hands down my body to my rear and ground himself against me. Okay, maybe I sent a little too much sensation, but I pressed myself against him, enjoying his warmth.

‘It’s okay.’ Karin soothed. ‘I’m right here. It’s time to stop now.’ 

I immediately protested and gripped his neck not wanting to let go.

‘Don’t make me order you, Sookie. You can do it.’ She encouraged.

I grudgingly stopped pulling at the puncture and Logan sagged against me.

‘Prick your finger with your fang and heal the wound.’ Karin instructed.

I did it just the way I’d seen Eric do it time and time again.

‘Now implant the memory. Make it as detailed as you want. When you're done, say thank you, send a picture of pure white light, then say good-bye.’ she instructed, tucking a wad of bills in his jeans.

‘Okay.’ I said, doing as Karin instructed. I finished by saying, ‘You can go back to work now.’

Logan turned away from me and floated dreamily out of the darkened hallway. Standing at the end of the hall, was Eric. Jealousy was eating him alive.

‘Crap…’ I complained silently.

Karin ignored Eric completely and said airily, ‘Perfect. You’re a natural. We’ll try a different method next time. I noticed you weren’t very comfortable with some of the nuances of this style of hunting.’

I was distracted and not really hearing her, because I was holding Eric’s gaze and refusing to back down. ‘You’re getting a taste of your own medicine.’ I thought, self-righteously. How many times had I watched him feed from someone else? He broke first and walked away. His struggle was real, but he’d have to get past it. As for me, I’d just answered at least two of my questions. I didn’t like this kind of hunting at all, it was duplicitous. Also, I couldn’t read minds anymore, unless I had the person’s blood.

‘Maybe this is good, maybe this is bad. I don’t know.’ I contemplated. 

I did know I was enjoying the silence and I was happy about the ease of maintaining the mental block on my mind. I had a feeling Eric was going to put that ease to the test in the coming days though. 

Karin and I exited the hallway after I straightened my clothes and checked my mouth in one of the beer mirrors lining the hall. Pam, Nuri, and Reider were on the dance floor and had fed as well. We joined them. Eric however, was leaning against the bar, trying to brood. He caught the attention of three very drunk girls. I ignored him...it...them and proceeded to have a good time. When I flicked a glance back at the bar, Eric and the girls were gone. I frowned at the empty space, but kept right on dancing while geese and ganders meandered noisily around in my head. Hours later, we’d managed to turn a rather lack luster week night at a college bar into a wild party. I was stuffed full of warm, delicious blood and fortunately, just as things were about to get well and truly out of hand, the bar tender called last call. We grouped together, flowing out of the bar into the ally. This time, I wisely moved toward Eric, who scooped me up and we were soon in the living room at home.

While we flew, I kissed Eric’s neck, played with his hair, snuggled tightly to him, pressing as much of myself against him as I could in an effort to dissipate some of the tension between us. He wouldn’t relent. Finally, I cheated, taking a peek inside his head. It was the oddest thing, all he was thinking about was the house. There was just, a picture of it, in his thoughts. We arrived home and everyone said goodbye as if they understood what was about to happen. Eric opened the door and I went inside. While he locked everything up again, I rinsed my mouth out in the kitchen sink. When I was done, I turned to him to say I was going to bed, but instead I was pushed up against the wall in the living room while Eric kissed the life out of me.

He lifted me, pinning me against the wall with his body and then, I wasn’t wearing my pants. Dropping me back to my feet, he stuffed his hand into the front of my panties and worked at my resolve to simply go to bed. Obviously, I’d been caught unawares. I was off balance by the urgency and determination in his bid to keep me from calling it a night, but I grew stubborn. I knew without having to be told, what had 'gotten to him' and to be honest, I’d been patient with it long enough. I was exhausted from dealing with his inability to master and decrease the incredible amount of nervous energy he poured into the atmosphere around us daily.

'He was never been this way before, so what's different now.' I asked the Universe.

Struggling against him, I forced him back, then I pushed him against the wall. Climbing up his legs, I rested my knees on his hip bones holding myself there and kissed the life out of him. When he pulled his mouth from mine, I dropped to me feet, held him against the wall, ‘Stay there.’ I commanded. With my other hand, I pulled his belt off, and forced his jeans down to his ankles, then took him into my hand and worked on his resolve for a while. I dug my hand in the hair at his nape, pulling his mouth to mine, forcing him to come to me. When he groaned and swelled in my hand, I dropped to my knees and demanded, ‘Come to me.’ Sliding him into my mouth. This was different for us to say the least. 

‘Sookie!’ he choked out, when I took him deep.

I moved on him determined to take control of this situation and held his hips still as he tried to move with the rhythm I had created. He dug his hands into my hair wrapped the length of it around his fist and he tried to take the control back, but I was insistent and moments later he spilled himself into my mouth. ‘Woman!’ he yelled, while his body bucked. I continued to make the small circles I’d been making all the way at his base with my tongue. ‘Not needing to breathe had its advantages.’ I giggled to myself. He did haul me off of him then. The long mass of my hair was still wrapped around his fist. I flicked my lust filled eyes at him, ran a finger delicately across the corner of my mouth, then licked my lips and smiled, challenging him to do better.

At once I found myself flat on my back and though he was half erect, he was buried inside of me, pulling the hair still wrapped around his fist, using it to exposed my throat to him. My body bowed into an arch and my legs fell wide to accommodate his hips. His height was an advantage to him in this position, holding me vulnerable and wide open to him while he slowly moved inside me. I’d tried to stay out of his head, but couldn’t hold my shield in place. The sensation he built making it too difficult. I was as deep inside of his thoughts as he was in me and he held me there immobile, slowly filling me with his body over and over again while he thought, ‘mine.’

‘Show her she is mine, prove she is mine, take what is mine, she is mine…please…please…be mine.’

Each time he thought 'mine,' he would stroke stronger, faster, deeper. The thought became a ragged whisper breathed into my ear, ‘Mine.’ Then, louder, stronger, more intent with each thrust, ‘mine, mine!’ Caught in his rhythm, silently chanting the word with him. His free hand lifted my hips to reposition me and any part of me that wasn’t completely open to him, was now. It was so good and I so was ready. ‘Just a few more…’ I thought, and felt myself go. I tightened around him, my body jerked, arching even higher. He sank his fangs into my neck and I came so hard, my bones vibrated. He pulled back, ‘Look at me!’ he commanded. I complied, giving him what he wanted. His hot gaze held mine, thrusting he breathed, ‘Mine!’ 

‘You’re fucking well right.’ I agreed, and floated away for a moment when I convulsed around him again. When I came back, it was to realize that he was still moving inside me.

I pushed with my feet, flipping us over, seating myself on top of him. Rolling my hips, I gave him as good as I’d just got. He filled his hands with my breasts and ran his thumbs over my nipples, squeezing them. When I felt him swell inside me, his back arched toes curled, I stared straight into him, ‘Mine!’ I echoed, sinking my fangs into his neck. He groaned, pulling me flat to his chest driving fully into me and I heard him think. ‘Home.’ Afterward, we were nothing but a puddle of sensation on the living room floor. I was sprawled on top of him, wrapped tightly in his arms. We lay together attempting to collect ourselves, both focused on what just happened. 

Something…that wasn't simple sex, happened between us just now. It was more than normal...something. I felt...something lock, then hold tight when I heard the word ‘home’ reverberate through him. The more I thought, the longer I listened to him think, I understood. I kept thinking the word, bond but it seemed so common. Then I realized, bonding was absolutely the right word. It was so primal and basic, there was truth to it. I knew with certainty because it happened all the time. Love was common. Men and women fell in love all the time. It was basic and primal. I knew we weren’t two anymore, but one. There wasn't any separation between us. We claimed each other, knotting the cord of our existence tightly. Agreed to it. Wanted it. This, was more. It woke something in me. It bloomed in my chest and I couldn't wait for him to make me feel it again. Hear it again.

'lock tight home...' My being whispered.

I never wanted anyone but him to touch me ever again. I’d never understood what that meant, until now. 

He stood, lifting me with him, carrying me into the guest room. We went below and he laid me in our bed. I wrapped myself around him. He clicked the light off next to the bed and kissed the top of my head. Neither of us spoke, afraid to brake the spell we wove around us. We lay together, completely connected. As he drifted to sleep, he thought, ‘Murder anyone who ever touches her again.’

It was the sweetest thing I’d ever heard.

I snuggled into him tighter and drifted to sleep myself.


	44. Forty-Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Always follow Safety Protocol. This is the way.

**Forty-Four**

**Cozumel: Sunniva**

‘Oh, my goodness!’ Raphael exclaimed loudly. 

He stared in wonder at the yacht, or was it a ship? Whatever it didn’t matter, it was gigantic and beautiful. Raphie, had been apprehensive about meeting Brian in person. Then, when Brian said he had a surprise for them, he got nervous. All of that melted away when he saw him in person. Brian had kind eyes and an open soul. His vibe was comfortable. Raphie just knew instinctively this time together, was going to be significant. It was like being struck by lightning. He was glad he had set his apprehension aside and taken a chance. Raphie turned to Brian who was nervous and rushing through his words.

‘I can’t wait to show you the inside, you are just going to die! It’s the world’s largest personal yacht. Everyone is gone, so we won’t be able to take it out, of course, but we will have full access to it. It’s so much more private than staying in the hotel.' Brian said, excitement was bubbling out of him. The excitement was beginning to overtake Raphie as well. Brian took Raphie’s other suit case from his hand and told him where to step to board Sunniva. Brian followed him and as they reached the top of the stairs to the main deck, two very large men stepped forward to meet them. Only they weren't men, they were Vampire’s. Brian dropped the suitcases and stepped directly in front of Raphie.

‘Raphael…run!’ he said urgently.

Raphie, hadn’t done as he’d been told, he stood behind Brian, stupidly trying to understand what was happening just now. Whatever it was, it appeared Brian was 'handling the situation.' Only...he wasn't. Those men were huge and Brian had told him to run. Raphie's, common sense was beginning to make a slow return. He began to back down the stairs as he heard Brian say, ‘You're trespassing, this is a private vessel.’ And then, he added, ‘What are you doing here?’ The men were not speaking, at all and it was very unsettling. Raphie finally turned and began to run down the stairs when one of the men stepped past Brian and grabbed him. He only made it half way down the stairs before being unceremoniously hauled off of his feet. Now, he was being dragged back up the stairs by his upper arm. His ass was bouncing on the steps as they went. He lost his shoe in the process and his terrified brain screamed, This is nothing like Cinderella!' He was still being dragged even after reaching the main deck. The other man was pulling Brian along as well. They were taking them inside and Raphie began to panic.

He started screaming, fighting his captor indignantly, ‘Stop it! I was invited here!’

The man stopped and yanked him to his feet, only to slap him so hard he actually saw stars. He was so stunned he actually took a swing at the man who caught his wrist and squeezed it. It wasn’t hard enough to break it, but Raphie got the point instantly and stopped yelling. The man then continued to drag him inside by his captured wrist. ‘This is what you get for taking a chance!’ he railed at himself. They finally came to a stop and Raphie ran a hand through his hair and straightened his clothes. For a blink he forgot to be terrified because he couldn’t believe how beautiful the room, he was standing in was. It only lasted for a moment though because he was being shoved forward to stand next to Brian.

‘I’m so sorry!’ Brian said, willing Raphie to except his apology. 

‘Do you even work on this ship?’ Raphie hissed at him, not masking his feelings at all. They were in a foreign country. He’d heard the horror stories about what happened to American’s who break the law in other countries. He was seriously pissed off right now. ‘Quiet.’ Ordered the huge man that had dragged him up the stairs. He stopped talking and started shaking. His imagination ran wild with everything that could happen to them in the next few minutes.

Raphie didn’t understand yet that these 'men' were Vampires. The one who’d hauled Brian inside left, but the other one stayed. ‘I do.’ Brian answered him. 'Work here...' Ignoring the Vampire who had told them to be quiet. ‘I just didn’t realize that we’d off loaded Sunniva because there were going to be other guests. I just thought…well, I don’t know what I thought…maybe I thought that she was just due for maintenance, or to be deep cleaned. You know, like steam the carpets.’ He tried to explain.

‘Quiet!’ The Vampire said, more forcefully this time.

‘It’s an honest mistake.’ Brian shrugged and said to the Vampire that shushed him. ‘If you let us, we could just go. No harm no foul, just an honest mistake.’ He tried desperately to explain. ‘Come on man, I just picked Raphie up from the airport.’ He tried cajoling, good naturedly instead. ‘See.’ He pointed to Raphael who was nodding in agreement.

‘I can show you my ticket, we’re on vacation.’ Raphie said, trying to help.

The Vampire, having had enough of being ignored slapped Raphie in the face again. Raphie actually hit the floor this time.

The man lifted him to his feet again, then put his finger in Raphie’s face, ‘Quiet…’ he said, in a serious tone.

The other one came back in the room then and stood on the other side of Brian.

Raphie held his hand over the place on his face where the man hit him. His wide terrified eyes holding Brian’s, who stared back at him miserably. ‘What the hell was going on here?’ he thought, while they both stood together in silent quaking with fear. Brian reached out to take his hand. He let him. Moments later another man entered the room and quirked a finger at them in a 'come with me' gesture. The men pushed them forward and they moved through a corridor that let out into an even more beautiful room, than the one they had been standing in before. Brian still held his hand, thank goodness, otherwise he would have fainted. There was a disgusting bloody mess in the floor, that looked like a pile of ligaments and innards. He was sure he was going to vomit, because his stomach had been sick with fear before they had even entered this room. Brian gripped his hand tightly and for the first time it registered to him Brian was as terrified as he was. Raphie tore his eyes away from the mess in the floor, as someone came in with heavy duty garbage bags. He knew that they were going to start digging into the mess to get rid of it. He focused instead on the man standing in front of them. In a jolt, he knew they were never going to be allowed to leave. This man, wasn’t a man, he was a Vampire. 

Brian, was at a loss. The Vampire in front of him looked like someone had dragged him kicking and screaming out of a Las Vegas by his ridiculous tie. Although, it wasn’t what he was wearing, (a very expensive summer suit), it was his general appearance. His manner, his accessories. He looked like a modern-day gangster. Brian spent the last two years living with Vampires and he never once feared for his life, or was uncomfortable in any way. He was now and he didn’t know what to do, so he just started talking. ‘Sir,’ he began, ‘I'm sorry. I had no idea anyone was going to be boarding the ship today. You have my sincerest apology. I work here, you see and I only wanted to show my friend the ship, before we checked into our hotel.’ He lied. ‘If you'll just let us go, you will never see us again.’

Felipe flicked a glance at Rodney. 

Rodney had been the one to drag Raphie back up the stairs and slap him around. At Felipe’s glance, Rodney punched Raphie in the stomach. Raphie hit the floor again and it was a miracle that he didn’t lose the contents of his stomach. He couldn’t breathe which was probably why. Trying desperately to get air he finally pulled in a great lungful, which he immediately choked on.

‘What the hell!’ Brian yelled, at Felipe.

Felipe gestured at Rodney and he kicked Raphie in the face, breaking his nose. Raphie, fell over and curled himself into a ball shielding his face with his arms. He'd begun crying. Tears were streaming down his face and mixing with the blood pouring from his nose. Brian understood then. He shut his mouth and stood at attention, his head bowed in respect and contrition.

‘Very good.’ Felipe nodded, eyeing him. ‘We're making progress.’

Felipe, didn’t say anything more to the boy. Just let him stand there and think while he listened to the other one’s sobbing, which of course was Felipe's way. It was just so much easier. For sure quicker. He was impatient to explore his new possession and didn’t want to spend any more time on this than was necessary. Human’s always wasted so much time processing their thoughts. Silence, was the supreme negotiator. Felipe saw that the boy had come to the end of his pondering. ‘Where is the Captain and Crew for this ship?’ Felipe asked.

Brian didn’t answer. He didn’t know what to do.

The Vampire holding Raphie kicked him. He was still in a ball on the floor. He grunted and began coughing up the blood running through his sinuses.

Brian winced, ‘They’ve been dismissed.’ He answered truthfully.

‘How can I find them?’ Felipe questioned, conversationally.

‘I...don’t know where they are, but I can call them for you.’ He offered.

‘How many Vampires were on this ship?’ Felipe asked.

Brian his voice shaking said, ‘You don’t understand, they will kill me.’

‘Do you think I won’t?’ Felipe mocked.

Rodney reached down and broke Raphie’s finger.

Raphie screamed horribly and didn’t stop. It was unnerving.

Brian closed his eyes as if that would drown out the awful sound. ‘Six.’ He answered.

Felipe was surprised all six had actually been on the ship and then not surprised at all.

‘Name them.’ He said, needing the confirmation. ‘Don't make me ask you twice. Or the next thing Rodney will break, is your friends arm, then his leg, then his neck. Understand me?’ he threatened.

Brian had a choice to make. He had no idea what was going on and this Vampire was terrifyingly cold and indifferent. He wasn’t like Reider or Nuri. He didn’t want Raphie murdered, but he’d spent the last two years working for the Vampires and the people he was being asked to betray. He’d been trained to never break from the Safety Protocol, for this very reason. This was the reason they were never allowed guests, never went to port alone, the reason none of them could have families. It was so loved ones couldn’t be used against them. Brian knew he was dead one way or the other, but he had to try to save Raphie, who was innocent in all of this, whatever all of this was.

‘I don’t know any last names,’ he grudgingly forced out, ‘Reider hired me. There's a female, Nuri as well. They were here for a long time just the two of them. Then Karin, Eric, and Pam arrived.’

‘Was there a woman traveling with them?’ Felipe demanded.

Brian squeezed his eyes shut tighter and then nodded, ‘Yes, Sookie.’ He felt like a traitor. He was hired specifically to serve Sookie and she’d been nothing but wonderful to him.

‘Where are the Vampire’s now?’ Felipe questioned imperiously.

Brian could tell that this wasn’t an ordinary run of the mill Vampire. He was used to getting what he wanted immediately. He was trying to decided what he was going to tell him, when the Vampire said, ‘Everything, you're going to tell me everything.’ Brian nodded in surrender. ‘The woman… Sookie,’ he amended, ‘has been on vacation. We’ve stopped several places on the way here. Three days ago, her and all of the others packed and went back to Key West.’ He said, telling only half of the story.

‘And where were they going?’ Felipe was annoyed that he’d had to ask this question and flicked a significant glance at Rodney.

‘No!’ Brian yelled, ‘Please! No. I’m sorry.’

Felipe held a hand to forestall Rodney. Thank God, he stopped. Raphie was screaming at Rodney’s touch. 

‘They're going to a place called Bon Temps.’ Brian said quickly.

Felipe smiled brilliantly, feeling like he could burst a joyous seem. Shit was heating up in Vegas and he was out of time. He needed to put an end to this goose chase and get back to work.

‘Is that all?’ he asked the boy happily.

‘Yes.’ Brian nodded, defeated.

‘Tell me how to reach the Captain of this ship.’ Felipe instructed.

‘We aren’t allowed to have phones.’ Brian explained, then seeing the look on the Vampire's face, he added, ‘Down in the business office. Maybe there is a way to contact him there?’ 

Brian knew there wasn’t going to be anything there, but he also knew not to say so. They’d off loaded anything personal or identifying and sent it to storage two days ago. The longer he could string this along, the more chances there would be to get them out of it. He fucked up. Now Raphie was in danger, the crew was in danger, and he was likely going to die. It had been such an innocent thing. All he’d wanted was some time, to hook up with a beautiful man. To feel connected and happy for a few days. It was a mess. He’d selfishly abandoned the Safety Protocol and endangered the only family he had. He had to make this right somehow. If he was very lucky, he might be able to fix it. 

‘Separate and secure them.’ Felipe said gesturing at the humans.

Brian was pulled away from Raphie who was hauled to his feet and away. Brian didn’t see him again after that. Nick took Brian with him. As Nick led him away, he heard the Vampire who questioned him say, ‘Eduardo, get us a plane, charter one, buy one, do whatever you have to do, but I want to be on the ground in Shreveport by 3 AM. Also, I’ve changed my mind, keep the boy without any answers, get rid of the other one.’ 

‘Sire,’ Eduardo said, protesting, ‘Be practical that's only six hours from now.’

‘Yes,’ Felipe answered unreasonably, ‘So you better hurry the fuck up.’

Brian’s stomach fell. They were going to kill Raphie and had he heard that nerd call the asshole Sire? Brian really was in deep shit, here.

‘How am I going to save Raphie?’ he worried, as he was locked into the empty pantry.

Moments later he heard Raphie screaming. He couldn’t help himself, he pounded on the door, begging them to leave him alone.

He started to cry when he couldn’t hear Raphie any longer, then didn’t think about anything else for a long time. 

An exhausted Eduardo had actually ended up commandeering an Anubis Air flight by throwing a truck load of money at Anubis and threatening the airline with his considerable weight as The Hand of Felipe de Castro, King of Nevada, Arkansas, Louisiana and now Oklahoma, accomplishing his goal in record time. They were in the air in an astonishing 90 minutes. There was still no word on Sunniva’s Captain. So, on top of commandeering a flight, he was also on the hunt for a Ship Captain, with no luck so far. There was also the matter of a massive storm in the Gulf of Mexico they were going to have to fly around. There was no way they were going to get an unscheduled flight, to land in Shreveport by 3 AM. Even if they didn’t have to fly around a massive storm. It was going to be closer to 6:30 AM. It meant they were going to lose the day. Opting to wait until the last minute to tell His Majesty, he fell into a chair and got in a quick nap, before having to organize transportation for them once they were on the ground.

'If were lucky,' he thought morbidly, 'We'll crash into the Gulf and I'll finally get some peace this week...'

*******

**Bon Temps**

Eric and I actually fell asleep in the still of the night, just before the coming sun turns the morning sky gloriously purple. When even the animals and birds are still asleep. I slept several hours, but was awake now and had no idea what time it was. Oddly, my first thought as my eyes opened was, ‘I must have to pee.’ Then I laughed at myself, realizing that I didn’t have to pee ever again. I was just, awake. I got out of our bed and went to brush my teeth and take a shower instead. The water felt amazing so, I stood in it until it ran cold. I noticed I wasn’t uncomfortable in the cold water, I just enjoyed the hot water more. I was starting to understand anything and everything that could be attached to senses was basically put into overdrive and that was what being a Vampire was really all about.

It was so much more than being human.

I finished my make up and hair and dressed, then went to pick our clothes up out of the living room floor. When that was done, I checked my phone. According to the phone, it was 1:13pm. ‘Wow!’ I exclaimed. Not even Eric could wake this early in the day! My curiosity was peaked at the idea I was awake hours before he would be and went to the back door to see what kind of day it was. I opened the back door, unlocked the shutter, and slowly pushed it open. It was just enough for sunlight to pour in through the crack. 

I flinched away from it because I was supposed to, but quickly noted, ‘It’s not hurting me or my eyes’ and quickly ran my hand in and out of the slight opening. ‘Nothing…’ I stuck my hand out again and waited longer. ‘Still nothing…’ Confident I'd be fine, I rolled the shutter all the way up and stepped outside propping the screen door open, just in case I needed to get back inside in a hurry. When that was done, I bolstered my courage and stepped out into the yard. ‘So far, so good…’ I thought, stepping out farther. I guess I wanted to make sure yesterday hadn't been a fluke.

It was so good to be in the sunshine that I turned my face toward the sun and let its glorious heat beat down on my face. It had only been a few days, but wow I had missed the feel of it on my skin. It made me think of the time Eric had drank an entire pure blood Fairy. He’d been able to walk in the sun for several hours that day. I stood out in the yard for a long time luxuriating in the warmth and waiting to see how long, if at all, it would take for me to become uncomfortable. Eventually I did, but not unbearably so. I’d been outside for twenty minutes in direct overhead sunlight before it began to feel like I might be getting a bit of a sunburn, so I stepped back onto the cover of the screen porch. I peeked inside at my phone on its charger to mark the time, then waited until my skin no longer felt prickly and went back outside. This time I discovered that I could stand in indirect sunlight indefinitely. It was about 2 PM when I felt confident enough to leave the house.

I grabbed my purse and locked up. I didn’t have a car, since Eric had returned the rental, so, I ran and WOWZER! It was exactly what I needed.

The running was like a balm on my over worked senses. I ran for ten minutes before I deciding I was starving. I stopped at a convenience store to practice my eating and glamoring. The whole stop had taken less than five minutes and I was surprised when I realized blood wasn't the first thing I’d thought of when I woke up. ‘Huh…’ I puzzled. Something else for me to figure out, I guess.

I went to Monroe instead of Shreveport, because I’m new, not stupid.

Shortly thereafter I went shopping, giving Karin’s credit card a serious work out. I bought clothes of course. We didn’t really have any with us that were suited to northern Louisiana. We’d intended to be in Belize and none of those clothes were going to help us blend in here for a few more days, so I shopped for everyone, focusing on jeans and t-shirts for the most part, but couldn’t resist a few special things along with trinkets and little gifts. I bought board games and some of those adult coloring books. I shopped the entire afternoon. When I was done, I had so much stuff I couldn’t carry it all. This was a problem I didn’t have a solution for, but the answer came all of a sudden.

‘Uber!’ I nearly shouted it out loud.

The Uber driver agreed to drive me to Bon Temps after I negotiated a generous fee and promised a big tip as well. Money was amazing when you knew how to wield it. I’d been listening to and watching my family do it for several days and it looked like I was going to be a natural. We pulled into my driveway just before full dark. The nerdy young guy, obviously a college student, helped me unload the bags from the trunk of his car and we set them on the back porch. As I paid him, I practiced my glamoring and eating again. As he pulled away from the house, the back door, flew open.

Eric stood in the open doorway, with the bleeds.

He grabbed me, physically hauling me into the house, dragging me into his arms and crushing me to him. ‘Where…the fuck…have you been?’ he seethed dangerously, simultaneously breathing obvious relief into my hair. ‘I woke up, and you were gone.’

Not this again! I had a really good day and I didn’t want to fight. I didn’t want the drama! I had presents! ‘Only one way to deal with this.’ I resolved, refusing to become exasperated with him. I was in a great mood and I intended to stay in a great mood. ‘I'm sorry, Baby.’ I popped up on my toes and pecked him a kiss. ‘I didn’t think. I was just out shopping and learning.’ I said truthfully. ‘How long have you been awake?’ I asked.

‘Hours and hours.’ He complained, less tense, but still sulking. ‘I sensed you were gone and it...worried me.’

‘Well, I’m back now. Do you want to go and lay down, or do you want me to make you a NeuBlood? I don’t want you to get sick.’ I said, hands on hips staring up at him.

‘You could’ve shared the driver.’ He complained.

‘Oh poo!’ I walked to the microwave, pulled a NeuBlood out of the carton beside it, twisted the top off, popped it in, pushed the baked potato option, then start. While it heated, I rummaged through the mountain of bags he was dutifully pulling in from the porch. I found what I was looking for as he brought in the last of the bags and said, ‘I bought you something.’

He closed the door and looked at me expectantly.

I pulled a silky pink, way too tiny nighty, out of a pink and black striped bag and held it against my body for him to admire.

He smiled at me wickedly. His fangs popped out, promising seduction, but the back door flew open, the microwave dinged, and Eric put his fangs away instead.

I shoved the nightie behind my back in attempt to hide it and Pam and Karin flew through the door simultaneously.

‘Well, it’s about damn time you got back. I thought he was actually going to die of worry.’ Pam scolded me.

‘Where on earth have you been, Sookie! We were worried sick about you!’ Karin rebuked, taking her turn.

She sounded just like every other mom who’d ever lived ‘Monroe.’ I explained, casually. ‘I…went shopping.’ I added with a shrug.

Eric, was thinking that there was really nothing wrong with what I’d done, since he was no longer petrified. He knew (now) where I’d been and what I'd been doing and he would have probably done the same thing if he were in my position. On the other hand, I was also a baby Vampire, out alone and in the middle of the day no less. In his experience baby Vampires had to be supervised at all times and should never be allowed to roam the countryside alone. I almost rolled my eyes. Karin was thinking almost the exact same thing, when suddenly both hers and Eric’s thoughts became muddled. I listened harder and deeper down the blood bond, under their thoughts was Pam. She was laughing at them, amused as hell over their obvious worry. It wasn't easy to hear her, the thoughts were muddier, quieter somehow. I caught Pam’s eyes with mine. Though we never spoke, she could tell by the glitter in my eyes I knew what she was thinking. She didn’t know I was reading her thoughts. She simply assumed we were on the same wavelength.

Pam, was in love with mischief. She quirked a quick smile at me and it was all I could do not to laugh.

‘Well…this is new…’ I thought, managing not to join her in smug amusement. 'How can I hear Pam?' I wondered. I was probably going to have to ask eventually.

I hadn’t been paying attention to Karin and Eric at all, but suddenly Eric motioned to Pam and they stepped out onto the back porch. Then, Karin said, ‘Sookie, as your Maker, I command you. You are forbidden to leave the property area consisting of the yard around your house, the cemetery, or Bills house, without a member of your family.’ She finished.

‘What! Why?’ I exploded.

The look she leveled at me told me I already knew the answer to that question and I should let it go. ‘But I was careful!’ I whined, ignoring the suggestion to let it go.

‘You brought an Uber home!’ Eric yelled through the back door.

I heard his muffled voice say to Pam, ‘She didn’t even share him, when she ate him.’

‘Selfish.’ Pam said imperiously.

‘So!’ I yelled back at the door.

‘So! We're trying to keep a low profile while we're here.’ His muffled voice came through the door again.

I opened my mouth to protest, but the front door opened. Reider and Nuri flowed through it.

‘He’s right.’ Reider agreed, while Nuri stood behind him nodding. Nuri not talking anymore was really annoying me. 

‘Fine.’ I pouted, plastering a bright smile on my face I asked, ‘So, what are we going to do tonight?’

‘We’re staying in.’ Everyone answered in unison.

‘But…’ I began to protest.

‘You ate the Uber driver.’ Eric scolded again.

‘And didn’t share him.’ Pam tisked at me.

Which, effectively silenced any other protest I might have had. 'So much for solidarity, Pam.' I frowned, thinking at her.

Determined not to let the night go to waste, I cheerfully said, ‘Well…I shopped till I nearly dropped and had a great time doing it. I bought something for everyone and Reider, I bought Catan!’

Reider brightened, excitedly, ‘You did!’

I nodded smiling. Everyone else groaned while Reider said, ‘Thank you!’ giving his fist an excited pump.

I waited to see if a night playing Catan would get us out of the house of not. No bites yet. 'I also bought Scrabble, Life, Cards Against Humanity expansion pack and Jenga, of course.'

There was more groaning.

I didn’t think it was possible for Reider to be any more pleased. I thought for sure we'd be leaving as soon as gave everyone their presents. I passed out the bags and we had an impromptu Christmas/Birthday kind of deal going on. After we sorted through everything, I turned on the radio still mounted under the cabinets and the discussion of what to play first began. Eric’s NeuBlood had grown cold in the microwave so, I put some in for everyone and restarted it. It looked like we were really staying in. 'Crap...' Also, It looked like it was going to be Jenga. ‘Of course. Double crap.’

‘What is it with y'all and this game?’ Willa laughed as she came through the back door.

Reider shrugged while he stacked the blocks and everyone took a chair. 

I doled out the NeuBlood, handed Willa a bag, that had a stack of Romance Novels in it and we settled in for a night at home.

'Thanks, Sookie!' Willa smiled, pulling out the new Molly Harper.


	45. Forty-Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's so hard to get good help these days.

**Forty-Five**

**Shreveport**

Felipe needed to be in Vegas a week ago and he was in fucking Louisiana, again. He couldn’t even go straight home when he was done here, he had to stop in Oklahoma for his formal coronation as the new King.

They landed in Shreveport 6:45 AM and he had to spend the entire day, in a suffocatingly small Anubis travel coffin. Thankfully he was able to shower and change at his newly acquired residence in Shreveport, only to arrive at Fangtasia to once again, find the place locked up. He wasn’t only going to put Thalia in silver, he was going to flay her skin off with a silver tipped whip for weeks. He was done with the disobedience from of the likes of her. He would've called Max for the spare keys, but Max wasn't in Louisiana. He was in Arkansas looking for Mustapha and Heidi. Meaning, he wouldn't have access to Max's office either.

So fucking Fangtasia it was.

Only, it wasn't.

He ordered Nick and Rodney to tear the door off of its hinges in a frustrated rage, but should’ve known better. It wouldn’t budge.

Sitting in the car waiting for a lock smith to arrive, he raged, 'Just let someone do, or say something stupid.'

At this point, he was salivating at the thought of killing someone. This trip, had been a sore trial to him. Never in his existence had he been this out of control of his emotions, actions, surroundings, or circumstances. He hadn't achieved all he had, by being a hot head. Felipe was known for his patience, if nothing else. The only possible excuse for it, had to be his stress over The Karaftu.

'It won’t be much longer.’ He consoled himself, then his God damn phone rang.

He ground his teeth. It was the fucking Magister.

He almost threw the phone out the window, but needed it in case the lock smith called.

‘Yes, Felicia!’ he answered, joviality ringing false. ‘How are things with you this evening?’

He settled in to listen to a brain numbing story of new leads and complaints about 'how things would go quicker if he could provide her with somewhat or the other.' He couldn’t abide her at all and wasn't going to provide her with shit. Pushing the mute pad on his phone, didn’t listen to a word she said. 

‘Her days were numbered. The New Authority’s as well.’ He assured himself absently.

Mainstreaming was a good idea in theory only. Vampires had lived under the antiquated Feudal system since time immemorial. Or, at least had until the Authority and later, the Vampire League of America came along to suggest a more modern, bureaucratic approach to life. Which, to be truthful, was tolerable and necessary, until some fool decided it would be best to integrate fully with the human world. Now, Vampire kind dealt endlessly with the United States Government and the IRS. It was an unmitigated shit show. After ‘The Great Reveal,’ the Authority itself remained the law, unto vampires. The VLA, was established exclusively as a full-time public relations machine. Unfortunately, it also had the thankless job of teaching ancient vampires about human laws, as well as, the complexities of identification, naturalization, and the concept of 'back taxes.' 

While the existing power structure was distracted by its Mainstreaming agenda and the Hep-V war, The Karaftu slipped in like the Boogie Man, managing a hostile takeover in several major US cities being managed by Vampires. The Karaftu didn’t worry about displacing Kings with secretive, well-planned coups. The Hep-V virus managed that quite nicely. They simply created an army, occupied the cities, and disrupted the power structure while allowing the Government to do the rest. It was a CIA wet dream. The Karaftu won control of New York City, Los Angeles, Atlanta, Boston, and Chicago, this way. Felipe believed that now, the Karaftu’s main objective was to gain control over what was left of the existing Authority infrastructure, then regress it all the way back to the Iranian cave system it was named for. One King, one state, feudal, and tithing. Felipe, as he thought many times, didn’t have a problem with that philosophy. He just wouldn’t be subject to it.

It was total Anarchy during the Hep-V war and he managed to hold on to Vegas by the skin of his fangs, because he was prepared. A lot of Vampires died that night. Felipe hadn’t lost anyone, because he wasn’t a hot head and patience was the greatest weapon at his disposal. He fought several years not to be swallowed up by the Karaftu or the New Authority. Even though he was associated with and followed the laws set forth by the New Authority, he was careful about the lip service he paid to the usefulness of VLA. What Felipe coveted above all things, was freedom from all of them. He came to the conclusion that if he were ever going to have any peace, he would have to take them all out. Afterword, he would be Emperor, ruling all of Vampire kind from Las Vegas, which he considered the greatest city in America.

'It's a worthy goal.' he mused.

Las Vegas made Felipe filthy, Midas, rich. The Reveal and the Mainstreaming agenda of the Authority had fucked all of that up, putting a serious crunch on his power base. When he won this war, and he would, they’d go back to living in the way Vampires were intended to live. In the shadows, doing as they damn well pleased. This business of dealing with humans as if they were something other than food, would end as well. He’d worked tirelessly over the last several years to bring smaller states together under the concept that ‘one branch alone will break, but if you join them into a bundle, blah blah blah. He couldn’t get anyone to trust him because of the God Damned Karaftu. So, he resigned himself to working in secret, taking control through the Monarchy power structure. A valuable lesson he had learned early on as a Vampire, through experience.. Never use your own resources or do work someone else is doing when you can simply steal it from them later. This, was why he didn’t like to kill rival Vampires. Especially likable, influential, smart Vampires like Northman and Compton. He had to admire Compton’s force of will and ingenuity. Unfortunately, Compton thought Felipe was an idiot. He generally chose to 'lesson' the rebellion out of his rivals, then bring them around to his way of thinking. This was something Victor never understood, more’s the pity. It appeared Thalia would be a hard case as well. It was a shame really, because the humans loved her, he digressed.

The New Orleans Summit was the perfect opportunity to learn how far Compton was coming along with his 'secret' project. The one Felipe wasn't supposed to know about. Every damn time he felt like it was time to move forward with his agenda, something happened to set it back ten years. Like Rhodes. He almost had it all at Rhodes, but it went to shit thanks to the Authority and their agent provocateurs, The Fellowship of the Sun. Whenever Felipe thought about the busted opportunity with the Britlingers it vexed him. Working with Isaiah, the King of Kentucky at the time, Isaiah somehow came by an introduction to a Britlinger (notoriously fierce fighters from another dimension). It was expensive as hell to hire them and it wasn’t easy to get them to cross into this dimension. All Isaiah wanted in the world was an alliance through marriage to Sophie-Anne LeClerc, the Queen of Louisiana. Sophie-Anne had money problems, dealing in the aftermath of Hurricane Katrina. It seemed like a done deal if they could convince her of the alliance. Felipe would give Isaiah the money he needed in exchange for an introduction to the Britlingers. Isaiah in turn would offer the money to Sophie-Anne to buy a marriage alliance. After Rhodes, Sophie-Anne was gravely injured and Felipe was obliged to kill her in order to keep Texas from moving on Louisiana. New Orleans was too strategic a location and much too valuable a city, even with its money problems, to let it fall to Stan Davis, the King of Texas. He had no choice, but to kill Sophie-Anne and take over Louisiana himself. One of the Britlingers was nearly killed in the bombing and just like that, Felipe’s introduction evaporated like a puff of smoke. All of his problems would have been solved with that deal. He could be sitting pretty as Emperor right now. Instead, it was all shit. Isaiah hadn’t left Kentucky since and the stubborn Vampire was barely able to keep his head above water during the Karaftu’s tidal wave takeover. The Karaftu were ready to move against him again and would soon. He had warned Isaiah in New Orleans they were coming. Detroit had finally taken notice of the business he was stealing from their pill mills and heroin business. He hoped his friend would heed the warning.

'No more silly shit.' he sighed wistfully. The Britlingers were an important tool for him, as well as Sookie and Barry Bellboy. Missing these opportunities, set his plans seriously off kilter. ‘If only I knew about Sookie and Barry sooner. If only the Fellowship hadn’t blown the Rhodes summit sky high. If only there’d been more time. Too many if's.' he growled. He learning about Sookie and Barry he ceaselessly looked for other 'tools' with special abilities, managing to get a few on the payroll. They were productive in some ways, but if any of it was going to have an impact, he had to have the telepaths. Barry Bellboy, was even harder to get his hands on than Sookie. He’d been holding Barry’s grandfather hoping to flush him out, but no dice yet.

He pressed the mute symbol on his phone and smiled smugly, hearing the Magisters droning voice on the other end. ‘Chucky was probably going to win this time as well.’ He chuckled.

The subject of winning brought memories of Victor, Freyda, and that idiot Appius-Livius Ocella. As long as he lived, he was never going to understand how that old Soldier was able to amass the fortune he had.

‘It had to of been through sheer audacity.’ He chuckled.

Appius-Livius annoyed Felipe to no end, but he had to admit the old bastard was entertaining and quite resourceful. For Appius-Livius to have lived and come up in the world during the time he did, as a commoner, and still have the balls to save and transition the Russian Prince, then KEEP the boy for himself!

‘Giant clanging brass balls!’ he chuckled. 

Felipe would’ve regretted killing Appius-Livius (but not that unstable Progeny of his), if the pair hadn’t managed to accommodate him by getting themselves killed on their own. Felipe made short work of the scheme that cocky bastard cooked up with Victor. Since the delivery of that lesson, he didn’t have anymore problems related to Vampires trying to infiltrate then overthrow him anymore. Proving it was foolish to underestimate, then betray him and his good will. Having Victor killed by the very tool bought to overthrow his King, made it clear to all, that Felipe never trusted anyone.

‘That’s why I'm alive and Victor isn’t. No one, gives up a throne (pseudo or not) to their Progeny, because they "believe in the cause." he scoffed. 

The story went like this.

Oklahoma is a fairly wealthy kingdom due to fossil fuels and biotech, but had a weakening King. Frequent sever weather disasters, the green energy movement, and a few unfortunate final deaths weakened the state in much the same way as Louisiana. Victor came to Felipe with a plan for Oklahoma. It ended up costing what amounted to 20 shipping containers of money, favors, goods, services and a promise extracted under duress for the exclusive use of one of the Fairway Villa’s at the casino. For this pittance, Oklahoma’s King sold his kingdom, in secret, to Felipe. Once it was done, he sat Victor's Progeny, Freyda on the throne. Freyda already lived at court in Oklahoma as his little spy. She was a familiar, likable face to the Vampires there. The King announced his retirement and intentions and soon, Freyda was Oklahoma’s pseudo Queen (not Regent). A few years later, once Freyda was firmly accepted, he arranged for Oklahoma's former king to meet with an accident. Afterward, he began moving money away from the antiquated fossil fuel industry and pumped it into the bio-tech arena instead. It proved to be incredibly lucrative.

Eight years of that, Appius-Livius wants a Queen and a Kingdom for that blood crazed nightmare of a Progeny, Prince Alexi. Felipe was sure Appius-Livius saw the handwriting on the wall at the Old Authority even then and moved to secure a place for himself and his family. Appius-Livius was a soldier after all and could smell war in the air. Victor, read the political atmosphere as well, deciding he wanted Las Vegas for himself. He only needed enough money to buy the backing he would need to take it. Appius-Livius had money, Victor had a Queen and the deal was struck.

It was a good plan. A solid plan. There was no way Felipe was going to allow any of it. He objected to Alexi on principle and refused to discuss it. The Prince was uncontrollable. However, Felipe would consider Eric. He liked the Vampire. He was strong, smart, and knew how to be an asset. Appius-Livius agreed but Eric himself and Victor didn’t. That was when he knew for certain his Regent in Louisiana was scheming. As usual Felipe’s greatest tool was patience. It didn’t matter what the situation or circumstances for anything were. Chances are if you waited patiently, often times things took care of themselves.

Translation, Felipe forced Northman’s hand and in doing so took care of two problems at once. 

After Victor's death, Felipe made it clear to Freyda that further disobedience from her wouldn’t be tolerated. He blackmailed Eric, for Victors death, explaining Northman could marry Freyda, or he could die by the Magisters silver stake for his murder. Northman eventually agreed, just as Felipe knew he would. After the contracts were signed, Eric would be gone and Sookie, would need Felipe’s protection.

It was perfect. Except it wasn’t.

Somehow, Northman was able to use his incredible leverage as a mere Sheriff to craft several interesting and iron clad addendum's to his marriage contract that the former Magister had inexplicably agreed to. As Northman’s King, Felipe was forced to honor the renegotiated contract, since he couldn’t find a reason not to. Sookie slipped through his fingers and after all of his careful plotting, he was once again left with nothing. It was maddening. Now, things were beginning to shift in his favor once again. Sookie was a tool he desperately needed. He was going to have her one way or another. 

Rodney gained his attention as he walked to the car. The fucking door was finally open.

Felipe lifted the phone to his mouth. ‘Thank you for the call, Felicia.’ He said, cutting the Magister off in the middle of her sentence, having no notion of what she was yammering about. ‘I’m sorry, I must go. Important matters to attend…’ and he ended the call before he finishing speaking.

*******

**Somewhere in America**

‘Did you get it?’ Felicia barked into her phone.

She moved and talked as quickly as she could, toward her 'live spot' happening in 30 seconds.

‘You better have. I kept him on the phone forever. I don’t have no idea what I was even talking about by the end of the call. I have other things I'm dealing with besides this little de Castro drama.’

Felicia listened while she walked.

‘So, he is back in Shreveport?

'Good.'

'No.'

'Just sit tight and wait it out. We’re only getting involved if we have to. So far everything has gone our way. As soon as he gets back to Vegas, I'm dropping in on him.’ She said, waving the make-up woman away. ‘Yes, Northman is vexing to our current plans, but only if he is pushed. I know he'll be a valuable resource to us at a later date. I just need to find an opportunity to talk to him. It suits our agenda and hurts us in no way to leave him and his little tribe to their own ventures, for now.’ She checked her appearance in the brightly lit mirror, just off camera. ‘Yes, I'm sure the remains were Compton’s. Yes…it's unfortunate. Look, I can’t stall any longer. I’ll call later.’

She ended the call, handed the phone off to whoever was standing next to her, took her seat and plastered a huge toothy smile on her flawless face.

Looking directly into the camera while she adjusted her ear piece, she smiled and answered in her, assertive public speaking voice, ‘Yes, Anderson, I can hear you! I’m very well, thank you.’ 

‘Magister, we here at CNN want to ask, what new measures the VLA is taking to beef up security at Vampire events in light of the recent terrorist attack in New Orleans, that killed so many prominent members of the Vampire community.’ asked Anderson.

‘That's an excellent question, Anderson. Thank you for asking it. Might I just add, I appreciate you taking the time to come in the evening, to do this Interview. We here at the VLA are taking this new threat very seriously…’


	46. Forty-Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not an alien.

**Forty-Six**

**Bon Temps**

The kitchen sounded like a sports bar, on College Football Playoff night.

Reider, standing over Pam’s shoulder, steadily howled in her ear, while she concentrated with her whole body.

Carefully, so carefully, she removed the Jenga piece from the bottom of the stack and gently set it atop the tower. It wavered slightly, stalled, then crumbled to the table.

We erupted and Reider high-fived Nuri. It had been an epic game of Jenga, but in the end, it came down to Reider and Pam. As usual.

Pam was not happy about losing to Reider again, although she couldn’t help but laugh at him strutting around the room for a victory lap.

We’d been playing games for hours. Willa, nearly spanked Reider in one serious game of Monopoly, but he finally won that as well. Reider was no slouch when it came to the game of Monopoly, but I had to say I was super impressed with Willa’s business acumen! At least in regards to Monopoly. She was definitely in the right family based on her competitive drive to win. We congratulated her on a well-played game and she seemed to bloom under the praise.

I was happy, but I restless after sitting for so long and got up from the table, going outside to stretch my legs. I stared toward the waning moon hanging low, in the still early evening of the late fall sky. I couldn't account for the restlessness I had been feeling most of the evening and I couldn't really say why. I wanted to believe it was irritation over the whole Felipe thing and in a lot of ways if was, but it was more than that. I felt...uneasy. Maybe it was simply an overabundance of baby Vampire energy. Maybe it was the time of year. Maybe I was just looking for excuses to complain, because I was supposed to be in Belize. I decided to try and dissipate some of the pent-up energy, doing a few laps around the pre-approved areas of movement. I rolled my eyes in irritation as I ran, but I guess I understood the necessity.

I didn’t have to like it though.

I looked like a humming bird buzzing around one of the feeders in my yard. As I sped through the cemetery next door, I did a few cart wheels and back hand spring, just because I could.

Calling out, 'Hi, Gran!' as I flipped past her grave and back into my own yard. 

I tried to see how high I could jump. It was pretty dang high. I tried to see if I could jump high enough to make it over the yard boundaries.

I couldn’t.

‘Psh…’ I said, rebelliously, landing on the roof of the house.

Just...landed up there like it was nothing. I walked up to the peak of the roof and looked out over the field, enjoying the night air on my skin. Being able to do physical things like jump on the roof, was something I was really enjoying about being a Vampire. It was one of the things I attributed to marking me as someone different, when I considered who I was now. I kept waiting for the moment when I thought I would feel like I was different. Like I was someone else, but I just didn’t. It was almost exactly the way Karin said it would be. I had enhanced abilities and looks, but I could stay in the sun. I couldn’t hear people, unless I bit them. For the most part I was the same old me, only better. Well, I mean I was hungry all of the time and I’d killed Terry’s dog, but other than that, I was pretty much me.

‘Better the dog than Terry.’ I suggested, refusing to feel sad.

Even though I saw her do it, Karin made sure to tell me she glamored him and taken the memory from him. She also mentioned taking extra time with him because of the PTSD and he’d be better now. No more sleepless nights because of dreams about the war. She explained that Annie had taken out after a rabbit and hadn’t come back, but that she was happy in the woods. As a human, I would’ve loved Karin for this kindness alone, if for nothing else. As her Progeny, I felt proud she was my Maker. 

‘I’m going to buy Terry a new dog.’ I decided.

I just wanted to do the right thing. Terry had been my friend for a very long time. He’d been good to me when I was human and I’d traumatized him, even though I’d tried so very hard not to. So, I did feel guilty about it and there was no sense trying to convince myself now that I was a big bad Vampire that didn’t care about that kind of thing, because I SO did!

Out of my periphery, I saw a flicker and flash in the field. Something was moving fast out there. I zeroed in on it, but I couldn’t make it out. Suddenly, as if I had no control over my body at all, I crouched low and dropping my fangs, launched myself off of the roof. 'Well, okay, this was a little different.' I thought, flying through the air. I landed with the tips of my toes pressed against the inside of the tree line surrounding the yard and thought, ‘Boy, that ‘command’ stuff really works to the letter.’ Before I’d been able to finish the thought, the house emptied into the yard.

Karin, having felt me go on alert, took up the position next to me.

‘Everyone, relax.’ Eric said calmly, ‘It’s only Bubba.’

Everyone relaxed but me.

‘Sookie, stand down.’ Karin commanded.

I bristled audibly, but put my fangs away. ‘See, not very different from human Sookie at all.’ I mused silently.

Bubba came to a full stop just outside the yard. Something he’d never done before and now he watched me warily.

‘What the hell is the matter with you, it’s just Bubba.’ I chastised myself.

‘Miss Sookie…’ Bubba said in wonder, ‘Is that you?’

‘Yes, Bubba.’ I gritted, struggling to keep my tone easy and channel Sookie Stackhouse instead of Sookie Nor…ugh, Slaughterer.

It was always best to keep all my answers short and sweet when talking to Bubba. He hadn’t come out of the Memphis morgue altogether right when he transitioned. Everyone always speculated that it was due to the massive amount of drugs he’d had in his system when he passed. Truth was, he should’ve never been brought over to begin with, but the Vampire working that night was such a huge fan, he hadn’t been able to resist the temptation of at least trying. What he got, was Bubba and a serious censure from what was then, the Vampire Council.

‘Miss Sookie,’ there was accusation in his voice, ‘Now, I thought you said, you didn’t want to be like us.’ Bubba glared angrily at everyone, assuming I’d been turned against my will.

‘I changed my mind, Bubba.’ I explained.

‘But why?’ he asked, running a hand through his coal black hair trying to suss it out.

‘It’s a long story, Bubba. Just, know I’m happy, not like last time you saw me. Don’t I look happy?’

‘Well, okay then. If you're happy, then I'm too, because you sure weren’t for a long time there, Miss Sookie.' he drawled, in the most famous accent in the world.

‘Thank you, Bubba.’ I said, kindly and I was pleased I hadn’t needed to go searching for kindness. ‘So…what are you doing in these parts?’ I asked him.

‘Well, you see Miss Sookie, that’s just it. I’m all confused, now.’ He began scratching at the thick mutton chops along his jaw line. ‘I come up here looking for Mr. Bill, because everyone says, he's gone and done murdered Mr. Eric. I knew that just couldn’t be true, but for sure, the news says that Mr. Eric met the final death at that big fancy hotel in New Orleans. Except, he’s not dead. Mr. Eric, is right there.’ He said, pointing.

Well shit. Things had just, gone and done got complicated. I sighed and said as gently as I could, ‘Bubba, I don’t know how to tell you this, but Bill’s met the final death.

I don't think I could've shocked him more even if I flashed my boobs at him.

Poor incredulous Bubba reared back and exclaimed, ‘The hell you say!’ Then immediately slapped a hand over his mouth, shamed faced that he had sworn in front of ladies. ‘I’m sorry, Miss Sookie, ‘bout that bad language. It’s no excuse, but I was shocked.’ He bowed his head a little at me.

‘Don’t you worry about that any, Bubba.’ I said. ‘I'm sure it was a shock.’

‘What happened to him, Miss Sookie?’ Then Bubba, shifting through his emotions faster than a 13-year-old girl at a school dance, realized that he hadn't asked, ‘Oh my goodness, are you ok?’

‘I’m fine, Bubba. Thank you for asking. It was a shock to me of course, but it was even more of a shock to find out why Bill met the final death!’ I said, in order to begin salvaging this situation. ‘You see, Bubba, he was trying to kill Karin! Eric tried his best to stop him, but he just wouldn’t stop. Eric accidentally killed him.’ I explained

Bubba’s eyes went wide as Texas. It wouldn’t have been possible for him to become more animated, ‘Oh! My goodness! Mr. Bill liked Miss Karin an awfully lot from what I've seen! Why in the name of Christmas would he be trying to kill her?’ He threw his hands in the air, utterly baffled. ‘I just don’t know what to think about all this! Mr. Bill was a very good friend to me and I’m going to miss him, but he had no right to try and hurt Miss Karin!’

Poor Bubba. I knew he’d take it like this, but I needed to diffuse the situation as best as I could. We couldn’t have an agitated Bubba roaming the countryside.

‘Bubba, I want you to try very hard to understand what I'm going to tell you. Okay?' I said.

Bubba halted at my tone and simply listened.

'I want to be like Karin and you. And, well…Bill, he didn’t want me too. He thought if he killed Karin, I wouldn’t want to be like her or you anymore. Understand?’ I asked.

‘Oh!’ Bubba blustered, ‘Well…that, just ain’t right of him, Miss Sookie!’

‘I agree with you, Bubba.’ I said, manipulatively letting him know I was taking his side in the matter. Then, just like that, the subject was closed.

Almost.

‘Bubba, do you think you could keep it a secret for me? That we're all here and that Eric killed Bill, I mean. We haven’t been able to get the proof we need to make the Magister understand yet and until we do, Eric is in a lot of trouble.’ I explained.

‘Well, of course, Miss Sookie. You’re my very good friend. I’d do anything for you.’ He vowed.

That was our Bubba, completely loyal. ‘Thank you, Bubba. You’re my very good friend too.’

That made Bubba’s mouth split into the wide grin famous the world over. It crooked up just a little on one side and was enough to make your heart go pitter patter and your panties to fall off.

‘Well thank you, Miss Sookie. Thank you very much. I think I'm going to head back yonder. I saw a cat on the way here. It was a big one too. Goodbye everyone.’ He said, and waved as he left.

He looked ridiculous out there in the field in that white sequined jump suit, but if you put him on a stage in it and he began to sing, well wouldn’t that be your luckiest day ever. Jumpsuit or not, he was still one of the handsomest, sexiest men in the world. Believe it or not, I was still antsy as I watched Bubba make his way across the field. It was annoying. I was in serious need of distraction. I sighed heavily and walked back into the house, thinking I’d see if I could corner Eric and work on a distraction.

Everyone followed us back into the house and that idea went out the window.

Back in the kitchen I cocked my head and listened hard. I’d heard muffled voices and the sound of an engine turning over. I waited to see if I could hear more but there was so much noise between me and the voices I couldn't hear anything but the car drive away. Reluctantly, I put it out of my mind, but the nagging feeling returned.

‘So, what is our next step?’ I asked, since I was curious and looking for a distraction. 

‘Well, tomorrow evening we're going to Belize.’ Reider announced.

'Thank God!' I breathed.

It was interesting to me the way Reider unconsciously stepped into Eric’s shoes, presumably out of habit. It was obvious he didn’t mean any disrespect, he was simply used to being the answer man for Karin and Nuri. Used to being the strategist and having a voice. It was his thing, so to speak. I wondered how Eric felt about Reider stepping into the role of leader, continually.

‘Let’s just face facts, at this point, Eric seems like he’s just along for the ride.’ I realized that was a pretty harsh assessment and dialed it back a bit. It wasn’t Eric’s fault he wasn’t up to speed with the reality we currently resided in. I chastised myself further, 'This is just the way things are right now. It won’t be this way forever.’ In truth, we hadn’t been able to stop moving long enough to acclimate anything.

‘I’m hungry.’ I complained, letting my stomach change the subject.

Eric got up to put some NeuBlood in the microwave. I began protesting the moment he’d taken it out of the carton. When the appliance dinged, he set the hated drink in front of me.

I wrinkled my nose at the smell and pretended to gag, childishly.

‘You're going to have to learn to acquire a taste for it.’ Karin snickered in mild amusement over my disdain. ‘Someday you’ll be somewhere and it’ll be imperative you're able to drink it, without spitting it into the floor.’

‘Start slowly, taking the barest of sips.’ Nuri said, her quiet voice encouraging, ‘That’s how I did it.’

Everyone nodded in agreement and began talking about how they’d overcome their aversion to the taste. It reminded me of a group of women sharing their labor and delivery stories. Suddenly, I was thinking of Jason and Michele. It was a good memory of us sitting here at this table with Sam, early in our marriages. We had a rare Saturday off and instead of going out, we decided to stay around the house, grill and play cards. I made steak fajita’s. Jason brought a bottle of Tequila. While I was making Margarita’s, Jason, thinking I’d never seen it done before, taught me how to do shots.

I let him.

‘You just have to do it all at once.’ Jason coached. ‘Lick, slam, suck.’ Like this, he demonstrated and I copied.

Smiling at such a good memory I backed out of it slowly, picked up the bottle of NeuBlood and downed it in three swallows. I slammed the bottle down on the table, then wiped the back of my hand across my mouth. I couldn’t stop the grimace of disgust, or the full body convulsion that enveloped me, but when it finally did stop, I croaked, ‘Gross.’ Much the same way I’d done the first time I had shots of Tequila with my brother.

‘Or you could do it that way.’ Nuri said with an affable shrug.

Laughter erupted from everyone and it ended up being a perfect evening. We played Monopoly. Again. Pam won this time, to Reider’s chagrin.

I drank another NeuBlood and eventually Eric said, ‘Time for bed. Everyone out.’

The evening was everything I’d wanted for my life. I had no idea why I had been so on edge earlier in the evening, but I was happy it had passed. Karin hugged me goodnight and turned to go. She was almost out the door when I said, wistfully, ‘I’ll be happy when we are all under one roof again.’ Everyone stopped to stare at me. ‘What?’ I shrugged, self-consciously. They just smiled at me then left. ‘Weirdos.’ I giggled.

Eric rolled the shutter down and locked it, smiling happily as he walked back to me.

‘What?’ I asked again.

‘You just made us happy, that’s all.’ He shrugged, taking my hand, pulling me along with him.

‘Oh…’ then I smiled too.


	47. Forty-Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, not an alien.

**Forty-Seven**

**Shreveport**

In Shreveport, Felipe hadn’t bothered to have Eduardo track down the staff and open the bar. The electricity wasn’t connected at the pole and the place was a wreck. He focused on other things at the moment and didn’t have the time or inclination to worry about it. Like the fact that Max was still out searching for Mustapha and Heidi. Eduardo was the only one here with him and he didn’t have his assistant, so there wasn’t anyone to do side work even if he had the inclination to deal with it. Maybe he was going soft, but he depended heavily on Eduardo. It’d be difficult to replace his assistant if he accidentally killed the man in a fit of frustration because he was being unreasonable in his requests.

Eventually he’d have Max hire a new manager, give the place a spruce and reopen as 'newly remodeled and under new management.'

Instead of dealing with the aggravation of it, he went back to the house to work and had Eduardo send Nick and Rodney to Bon Temps. He needed to know immediately if they fled to Sookie’s house or somewhere else, like Pam's. He still didn't know where that was and needed a bit of down time and good news to bank his increasingly deteriorating mood. He’d been on cloud nine after finding the yacht, only to arrive to this bullshit again. If they weren’t in Bon Temps, he was definitely going to tear the Stewards head off and drink him. He had to be in Las Vegas before the end of the week, no exceptions. There were some very interesting developments regarding items recovered from Compton’s personal computer. Things that couldn’t be discussed over the phone or e-mail and certainly not texting.

He was out of time.

Either he got Sookie in the next 24-hours, or he was going to have to leave without her and that wasn’t an option that he was open to. He’d been working for several hours when Eduardo came in.

‘Nick and Rodney are back.’ He announced.

Felipe lifted his brow in expectation.

‘They’ve just pulled in, Sire. I wanted to let you know right away. What instructions?’ He inquired.

‘Bring them now.’ Felipe answered.

Eduardo bowed slightly and left. Felipe quickly checked his appearance, then sat back down. Moments later he was back with the pair in tow.

‘Talk to me.’ he said, without preamble.

‘She’s there. They’re all there. We didn’t see Thalia, but some kind of impersonator was there.’ Nick said.

‘That’s not an impersonator, that’s the real deal.’ Felipe answered, knowing instinctively they meant Bubba

‘No shit!’ Rodney exclaimed, forgetting himself.

Felipe simply stared at him.

‘I’m sorry, Sire!’ he blurted, not understanding what had come over him.

Felipe let it go and paced. ‘Leave me alone, I have to think.’ He commanded, waving them off. ‘Threats, compassion, occasional murder.’ Felipe coached his frayed nerves.

‘Eduardo, tell everyone to be ready to go the moment we reach full dark tomorrow. Call Oklahoma, let them know we'll be there early evening. I don’t have time for anything elaborate, but let’s not slight them either. Bear minimum extravagance without being rude. Let Vegas know we will be home early Friday.’ He dictated. In this moment, Felipe felt both more at ease and a bundle of nerves than he had since before the Summit.

‘Bring me someone.’ He added. ‘I’m parched.’

‘Absolutely, Sire.’ Eduardo answered wearily.


	48. Forty-Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Devil finds work for idyll hands... XD 80

**Forty-Eight**

**Bon Temps**

I was sitting in the kitchen when Eric rose for the night. It was all I could do to keep a straight face when he came to kiss me good evening. I smooched my sweetie and handed him the NeuBlood I warmed for him, but could barely look at him and almost snorted when he smiled and thanked me. I’d been awake since early afternoon and It had taken me all of 45 minutes to become mind-numbingly bored. I cleaned what I could, ran all over the cemetery, weeded the flower beds around the house, showered, dressed, and painted my nails. After an hour of daytime TV over at Bills, I finally remembered the coloring books I bought. Gathering the books and markers I sat down to the kitchen table to occupy myself.

Thirty minutes later, I was finished with the entire book. ‘Damn Vampire speed.’

I twirled a red Sharpie between my fingers contemplating what to do next when the mischief happened. Grabbing up the markers, I set off to entertain myself. When I was done, I sat back admiring the red, black, and silver harlequin mask I’d drawn over Eric’s gorgeous face. It really looked amazing, honestly. I was so impressed with my work I pulled out my phone and took a picture of it. As a matter of fact, I was so impressed with my work, I didn't stop with Eric.

Every member of my family sported a lovely new mask. It didn't really occur to me until I was done that maybe it wasn't such a good thing to, but it had cured my boredom.

So, I waited, casually drinking the disgusting NeuBlood acting as if nothing at all were wrong, for the consequences. It wouldn’t be much longer. I could feel that Karin was awake. The back door banged open, only it wasn’t Karin, it was Pam. She came striding into the kitchen in a towering fury. Her 'mask,' was a beautiful pink and aqua blue, with silver edging like Eric’s. I lost the battle to remain stone faced and snorted clapping my hand over my mouth.

Eric laughed heartily and said, ‘I’m not sure this look is going to work for you, Pam.’

‘Fuck you, Eric. You shouldn't be one to talk.’ She bit out, turning her ferocious glare on me.

I gulped.

As if on cue, Karin, Willa, Nuri, and Raider filed in the door behind Pam to make their displeasure known. They each wore a beautiful Sharpie harlequin mask and were super pissed.

Understanding dawned and Eric disappeared from the room instantly.

No more than a second later he yelled, ‘Odin be damned, woman! What the hell is this?’

I began to laugh uncontrollably; I couldn’t help it. Eric’s manly timber turned into a screech by the time he got to 'this.'

‘What! Don’t be mad…I was so bored!’ I implored.

He stalked back into the kitchen to stand over me, glowering. 

‘Look! I colored the whole damn book!’ I said defensively, waving the book at him 

Pam picked up a marker off of the table, brandished it at me and with a serious, frightening growl said, ‘Get her!’

At once the kitchen exploded into action. I screamed my head off and bolted, while they chased me relentlessly. We covered every square inch of the property that I couldn’t leave because of Karin’s command and after a while they wore me down. Karin and Willa were holding me down in the front yard as Pam advanced on me.

'Let me GO!' I screamed, then laughed mockingly, then I screamed some more. I wiggled. I kicked.

Pam couldn't get to me and was finally able to break away, starting the chase all over again, but eventually I was well and truly caught.

Eric held me tight while I begged, apologized, laughed and mocked some more. I even threatened to do it again if he didn’t let me go. Reider, like any good brother tried to convince Pam to let me go.

‘It's only a joke.’ He argued.

Pam ignored all plea's for mercy and advanced on me purposefully with the maker once more.

Suddenly, I was free again. Eric immediately dragged me off the ground, trying to shove me behind him, but I was unaware that there was a problem. I jerked away in anticipation of more playing, mirroring Karin's crouching posture.

I giggled, yelling ‘Ha!’ Glancing between my family to start the chase again. Only something was wrong. 

Flipping my hair out of my face so I could see clearly, I was met by my entire family crouched in battle formation, fangs out, and ready to fight to the death.

Several things instantaneously. I thought, 'What did I do for things to get so serious all of a sudden?' Then, I felt the air stir behind me.

I reacted in a blink, finding myself behind Karin. 'Someone just tried to grab me!' I thought indignantly, then registered all the Vampire's standing in my front yard.

Felipe de Castro was looking right at me and he wasn’t happy. Which was fine with me, because I wasn’t very happy to see him either. For a moment nothing happened while we locked eyes with one another and then the laughter started. It pulled his attention away from me. I watched him as he realized what the laughter was about and he began to laugh as well.

‘Crap…this is humiliating in the extreme.’ I thought scowling at him.

He was laughing so hard, if he’d been human, he would have been crying.

I was so sick of Felipe’s shit. I had a split second to think, ‘I’d like to slap that stupid laughter right out of your mouth.’ Then, launched myself at him.

The laughing stopped immediately and the fighting began. It was instantaneous.

Before I could reach the bastard, Eric enveloped my small body with his huge one holding me. Every thought he had since Felipe appeared was murderous. So, I wasn’t sure why he was holding me back. 

‘STOP!’ Felipe roared.

Everything stopped except my struggling and repeated demands that Eric ‘Turn me lose!’

‘I'm not here to fight.’ Felipe announced casually.

It was a little to late for that. Reider and Nuri had already reduced two of Felipe’s Vampires to goo.

‘I don’t want bloodshed.’ He went on, as if the oozing piles weren’t littering my yard.

I still struggled to get free, intent on killing Felipe, or at least giving him a piece of my mind. Eric uncomfortably tightened his hold on me.

‘Stop.’ He warned. The tone of his voice got my attention. I stilled, but didn’t relax against him. ‘Thank you.’ he said.

I resolved to listen to my Vikings head, while Felipe talked. 

‘I'm simply here to collect Sookie and leave tonight. I’m not happy to see she’s been made Vampire, however. I'll assume you didn’t procure a license, since Bill would’ve had to sign off on it.’ He spoke all of this reasonably, to Eric, who didn’t answer. ‘No matter.’ Felipe waved his hand, peering down at me he said, ‘If you have things you want to take with you, you need to go and pack them now.’

Eric held me fast. I could hear his thoughts. He’d rip Felipe’s throat out right now if he weren’t so terrified to let go of me. If I hadn't charged Felipe he'd be dead right now, but so would I. Somehow, Eric knew there was a sniper in my woods. It was quiet and I could hear the soldier out there now. Then I heard the earpieces Felipe's men wore and understood that was how he knew. Karin and Pam stood between Felipe, Eric and I. They'd likely be dead in a few moments if Felipe ordered it. Eric was thinking he’d take me and run, but Felipe had too many people with him. He couldn’t leave our family so outnumbered. Even as I heard him think it, I felt his body tense slightly as if he’d made the decision to run anyway. 

‘I think you should eat shit and get off my property.’ I yelled, hoping Eric wouldn’t run. I was ready to fight. If he knew there was a sniper, Pam and Karin had to know it by now.

Felipe bristled, pointedly ignoring me. ‘Oh, bullshit!’ I thought ready to go off on his ass and goaded him belligerently, ‘Hey, asshole, I’m talking to you. Just what is it you think I can do for you?’ 

Felipe glared retribution. Instead of talking to me, he spoke to Eric directly, ‘You’re a smart Vampire, Northman. I don’t have to explain how this is going down if you don’t cooperate. Tell her to come along.'

‘I can’t tell her anything.’ Eric answered. ‘And she isn’t going anywhere.’

This took Felipe by surprise. ‘Who turned her then?’ He asked and ignored the rest.

‘That is none of your business, ASSHOLE!’ I shouted, popping my neck so he would know I was serious.

Felipe finally looked at me, ‘Speak again and you will regret it.’

I opened my mouth to tell Felipe he could ‘FUCK ENTIRELY OFF,’ but Karin said, ‘Quiet.’

My mouth closed all by itself. I couldn’t open it no matter how hard I tried. I couldn’t even mumble. I couldn’t make any sound at all. ‘Damnit!’ I raged furiously. She’d promised me she wouldn’t order me to do things. I had it in writing! Threats and insults rampaged. I was spoiling for a fight and wanted one badly! Even so, now that I couldn’t talk, I could see we surprised Felipe, who flicked a startled glance at Karin.

Recovering that surprise quickly, he stepped around her toward Eric and me. Not too close as his eyes told me he was slightly afraid of Eric. And with good reason. I felt Eric’s body tense again and I knew if Felipe tried to touch me, Eric would tear his throat out because I’d just heard him think it. I assumed Felipe could see it in Eric’s face as well, because he didn’t move to touch or take me. He simply leaned in menacingly, ‘You’re going to do exactly what I tell you to do, as I'm your King. If you don't or if you press me, Eduardo over there is going to call the Magister.’ He looked straight at Eric for the next part, then and went on. ‘Then, he will explain to her that I’ve discovered it was in fact Eric Northman, who murdered Queen Freyda, as well as Bill Compton, my Regent, and five other Vampires.’ Warming to his audience now that he was sure he had our attention, he turned to Karin, ‘He will tell her this was accomplished with the help of his Progeny and two supposedly long dead Vampires, who are in the country illegally.’ This brought Karin up short, but she didn’t take her eyes off of him. Felipe, turned to Pam then, ‘He'll further tell her the Sheriff, who abandoned her post, has taken up with and sheltered these criminals from the justice they so richly deserve. To be quite honest, I have a half a mind to kill you myself. Your absence has been a serious pain in my ass. By the way, Maxwell Lee has assumed your role as Sheriff.'

Pam glared daggers at her King, refusing to feel the prickle of agitation that statement caused her.

Felipe circled back to me, ‘Then, you'll still come with me and everyone you love will be in silver or executed for treason.’ He said it quietly with a cruel knowing smile. ‘Do I make myself perfectly clear?’

I mimicked Pam and glared a hole through him as my answer since I was unable to speak.

He didn’t seem effected by my hatred of him at all. He merely turned away from us and as he walked, he called over his shoulder, ‘You have five minutes to pack and say goodbye. If you don’t want to pack, we can leave right now. Whatever you decide to do, Miss Stackhouse don’t test me.’ He said menacingly.

I knew only then, we had lost and it was my fault. I heard Eric before I felt him move. I immediately twisted in his arms, quickly wrapped myself around him, holding on for dear life, refusing to let go. I believed Felipe would do what he said he'd do. ‘We lost the advantage, Baby. Please don’t.’ I begged him with my silent body. Pam moved closer to us.

Karin said, ‘She’ll be ready to go in five minutes. There won’t be any resistance or problems from us if you let us help her pack. You have my word.’

‘Ms. The Slaughterer,’ Felipe mocked, retorted, ‘You’re in no position to deny me anything.’

‘No.’ Eric bit out, his voice was as hard as granite and his fangs were still fully extended.

‘Oh, sure! He’s ready to fight to the death, now.’ I complained, uncharitably. 

‘I can get to Eduardo. She’s not going.’ He gritted.

‘It’s not your call.’ Karin gritted back, then reiterated to Felipe's retreating form, ‘We’ll be out here in five minutes.’ 

He actually growled.

‘Are you going to put her down or carry her?’ Karin asked him. When he didn’t answer, she ordered, ‘In the house, Sookie.’

Against my will, I began to untangle myself from Eric. When he refused to let go, pain ripped through me. I couldn’t speak, but my entire body convulsed in pain. He let go of me immediately and I sagged to the ground. I didn’t even get time to recover from the pain. I stood, mechanically marching toward the house, spitting mad that Karin was forcing me leave Eric in the yard. I went because I couldn’t stop myself. I just learned firsthand, even though I’d witnessed it before, that it hurt a lot to defy a direct command from your maker. 

Once we were inside, Karin forced me to look at her. She hissed in the barest whisper, ‘I know you're angry with me, but I need you to hear me. I'll get you back. I can’t do that if we're dead or running from the Magister, do you hear me? I swear to you, I'll get you back, now go and pack.’ She shoved me away as Eric flew through the back door. My feet doing exactly as they were told to do.

I was so angry that she wasn’t letting me talk. I had a plan! I could hear Felipe outside giving orders for the car to be brought up to the yard as I marched down the hall.

I could hear Eric and Karin in the kitchen and my heart ached. I actually saw him slam her against the wall by her throat. I could hear him grate his fury.

‘Tell her stop, or I swear, Karin…’ he, threatened.

She was his Progeny. She was my Maker. I understood in fullness, for the first time, what Eric had gone through with Ocella and the Cluviel Dor. My Maker ordered me to pack and go with Felipe. I couldn’t stop. Eric couldn’t force me to stop. Killing Karin wouldn’t stop it. Although, I couldn’t believe Karin had done this to me, I’d like to think that Eric wouldn’t kill her over it.

'So much wasted time.' I agonized, with this thunder bolt of understanding.

In the kitchen I heard Karin's choked words. ‘I got Reider back, didn’t I?’

The scene in the kitchen was more than tense, it was volatile. Reider stood off to the side, having taken hold of Nuri to stop her interference. ‘He’ll not hurt her.’ he promised, ignorantly.

‘How many years did that take?’ Eric ground out accusingly.

‘And whose fault was that?’ she choked back.

‘No…no don’t do this! Don’t fight with each other.’ I yelled down the blood bond, sending the plea in a wave of emotion.

Eric let go of Karin's throat feeling Sookie’s anguish wash over him. Karin had just hurt him to his core and he raged with it. She had promised him, vowed, she wouldn't keep her from him. Leaving, before he hurt her, he stalked way and into the bedroom where Sookie packed clothes ceaselessly. He watched helplessly as she robotically moved from the closet to the open suitcase on the bed.

I felt him coming and went to the dresser, taking out the velvet box stowed there after my Monroe shopping trip. Handing it to him when he walked into the room, I gestured at my mouth in frustration, rolled my eyes, then pointed at the box, motioning that he should open it. From the kitchen I heard Karin say, ‘You can speak.’ And, just like that, I could.

‘Eric,’ I whispered urgently, wary of the likelihood Felipe was able to hear me even though he was outside. ‘Please, don’t fight with Karin. I love her and this isn’t her fault. I don’t know how we're going to get out of this yet, but we are! She promised me, swore...to...me...she would get me back and I believe her.’ I coaxed him to accept it, but he wasn’t listening, he was screaming inside. There weren’t any words at all, just screaming, red rage as he prowled the small bedroom. He looked like a caged lion. He paced purposefully, intently, as if he were formulating a plan, but he wasn't. One look at his eyes revealed the chaos. There was no control. I was genuinely afraid of what he might do in the next minute and I started to panic.

‘Listen to me.’ I said, scrambling for words to set him at ease, all the while moving back and forth from the closet to my suitcase. ‘I’ve had it with Felipe de Castro’s shit. I’m going to kill him. Then we will be done with him and all of the rest of this shit. He is so dead!’ I spit out.

‘You’re not leaving with him…’ He gritted. 

I got scared for us and started to cry, choking on a terrified sob, ‘I need you…I need you to be smart!'

He stopped prowling and growled at me.

'I need you to be my Viking. I need you to think! Help me! Because I swear, that asshole is done for.’ I hissed.

I forced myself to stop packing long enough to kiss him hard, then my insides started to twist and I was forced right back to packing.

‘Open that box.’ I commanded, pointing at his hand.

He didn’t open the box. He was ready for war right now. He turned and growled at the door. ‘Karin, make her stop.’ He insisted.

I didn’t stop.

‘Stop packing right now, Sookie.’ He said, trying to command me.

He was thinking that we’d go back out into the yard and we'd take our chances. Sniper or no. My Viking was serious. He wasn’t backing down and it was scaring the shit out of me.

'Which member of this family are you ready to sacrifice for me? Whose death should I endure for the rest of my existence, Eric?'

‘No one, is taking you from me.’ He growled, furiously, but I could hear that I asked the right question, clearing enough of the rage for him to hear me.

‘You’re damn skippy. I'm going to kill him, Eric.’ I promised. ‘Now open that box! We're almost out of time.’

He finally opened the box. 

‘Karin, Please! I'm packing everything I own!’ I yelled to the kitchen. Nothing happened, ‘God damnit.’

Eric stared at the open box and then at me. Inside it was a titanium ring. Engraved down the center was Celtic scroll work. On either side of the band were three black diamonds. One for each person carrying his blood. On the inside of the band I’d had it engraved with one word, ‘Mine.’ I was done packing so I regained a slight amount of control over my body. Going to him, I took the ring and put it on his finger. Laying myself against his chest, I brought the ring to my lips and kissed it. He held me tightly to him. ‘I won’t be gone a week. Promise. I'm coming back to you soon as I can.’ 

After a beat, Karin’s command had me pulling away from him. Apparently now that I was done, I had to go to her.

He didn’t let go. A fierce cramp took me and gagged. He let go then. I mean, he physically, mentally let go. His head sounded like white noise. 

I kissed him quickly, then stepped away reaching for the suitcase, but he picked it up, then grabbed my hand. I squeezed his reassuringly.

Once we were in the kitchen I fussed at Karin. ‘Take this thing off of me Karin. I’m going to go and he's going to let me, but I need to be able to say goodbye.’

Karin considered, then simply said, ‘Stop.’

That was all she had to say for the compulsion to move to stop and my own will took over. I was stunned to find how angry I was with her once my own will returned, or maybe it was the situation, I didn’t know. I was just happy to have control over my body back, even if it was just an illusion. I knew if I did anything that looked like running, she’d slap it right back on. I knew, because I was getting it from her brain. I had let my mental shield down in all the chaos and it had been a huge mistake. I put it back up now and looked at Pam. She was grim faced and stoic. We locked eyes and understood each other at once. I was going to kill Felipe to death. She was going to make sure Eric didn’t kill…anyone, but mostly Karin. I could tell she was angry with Karin, but I knew I could count on her to keep Eric from doing anything really stupid.

She nodded at me once in solidarity. I felt a tiny bit better.

‘One week.’ I told them, pulling my eyes from hers. ‘Be ready.’ I hugged my family and walked out into the yard. Eric followed woodenly with my suitcase.

Someone took the suitcase from him and put it into the trunk of a long black limousine, that was parked in the yard, instead of on the driveway.

‘Rude much.’ I complained.

The driver held the door open for me and I looked back at my family once more before getting in the car. Reider stepped beside Pam and was saying something to her as we pulled away. I couldn’t hear what he’d said, but she nodded to him and turned away from the departing limo. Nuri, followed he. Eric and Karin stayed and watched. Reider stayed with them. The big black limo U-turned in my yard and I was ready to throw down.

As we turned out of my driveway, I shifted toward Felipe and said snidely, ‘So, you never answered my question.’

And Felipe, that fucker, punched me in the face.

‘Ow! You dick!’ I yelled and grabbed my nose.

He punched me again.

‘So that’s how it going to be.’ I thought. ‘Fine…I can play this game.’

His days were numbered. He didn’t know shit about shit. He thought he held all the cards. He thought he had the upper hand. ‘Ha!’ 

I sat there with blood pouring out of my nose and got mentally ready to hand Felipe his ass.

‘I'm sorry, Sire.’ I said, humbly, wiping at my nose. ‘Oh yeah. I can play the game. I was taught by the best.’

Felipe ignored me. Eduardo, however handed me a box of Kleenex.

Then I heard Eric screaming.

Felipe actually threw back his head laughed.

‘So dead…’ I promised.

Eduardo, watched me silently and sized me up. The shadow that passed behind his eyes let me know that he understood me.

Well, he might understand me, but he didn’t know me. These assholes were in for a big surprise.

I smirked at Eduardo and looked out my window.

The neon light at Merlotte’s shined bright in my periphery as we sped past and I had time to think, ‘Does this driver even know where he’s going?’ before I felt Karin’s fear.

I knew with certainty that all hell had just broken loose back at my house.


	49. Forty-Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sister Sledge: We Are a Family *sing  
We are family, I got all my sisters with me, We are family, Get up everybody and sing  
Everyone can see we're together, as we walk on by, And we fly just like birds of a feather, I won't tell no lie, All of the people around us they say, Can they be that close, Just let me state for the record, We're giving love in a family dose, We are family, Hey, y'all I got all my sisters with me, We are family, Get up everybody and sing, sing it to me, Living life is fun and we've just begun, to get our share of this world's delights, High hopes we have for the future, and our goal's in sight, No, we don't get depressed, Here's what we call our golden rule, Have faith in you and the things you do, you won't go wrong, oh no, this is our family jewel...

**Forty-Nine**

**Bon Temps**

Eric watched the car turn out of the driveway with his woman. ‘Hadn’t he just vowed to murder anyone…’

Staring helplessly at the empty driveway, he lost his shit. Guttural screams poured out of him. Screaming was all he could manage right now. So, he screamed his guts out. 

‘You!’ he gritted, whirling on Karin, pointing, then roaring at her viciously, ‘This, is on you! Get the fuck out of my sight before I kill you!’

Raking a hand through his hair, he tried to think while his body quaked in fury. He was being unreasonable, but he didn’t care. He could taste his rage. Everything he’d been through since their Parting Ceremony had been done specifically to keep Sookie out of Felipe’s hands. Now, Karin’s meddling, had yielded the very result he’d suffered seven years of 'marriage' to avoid. The thought of Felipe touching her, tasting her, made him nauseous and homicidal. Rage doubled down, he screamed at the night again. It wasn’t nearly enough of a release to dispel his panic.

'...gladly lived 300 years in Oklahoma...keep her away from him...not have to feel, this...the way this...fucking feels...' he raged in silence. Turning, he stalked toward the house.

He knew what he needed to do. If he had to kill Karin, so be it. ‘Pam!’ he growled, not seeing her, just expecting her to be there. ‘Find Thalia, we're going to need her.’

It felt like he was having a nervous breakdown. These last years played merry hell with his peace of mind, concerning these women. He was done with it. He didn’t give a fuck about what was supposedly going to happen, he was getting her back right fucking now he raged, raking himself over a mile of silver spikes, ‘Why did you even let her get in the car? Who the fuck are you? Oh yeah…I forgot. We're a “democracy” now. Fuck all that shit! As of right now, that shit is over! I'm going to bathe in the blood of the next person who…’ His plan of total domination formed in the red haze of murderous rage.

He noticed Pam wasn't moving, she stood stock still watching him walk away. ‘What the hell is she thinking? Can’t she tell just by looking at me that there's no more democracy?’ Before he could react, she came to him, looking...pained. He didn’t have time to care. Reider, behind him babbled some nonsense he was ignoring, but it was distracting. Enunciating forcefully at a motionless Pam, he growled menacingly, ‘I told you to fucking find Thalia and get ready to leave.’ 

She didn't make a move of compliance, merely held his eyes with hers. 

Confirming his utter lack of patience with her inexplicable stillness, he exploded, ‘HAVE HER MEET US AT FANGTASIA. MOVE, NOW!’ 

She flinched, allowing him to see her fear.

It was terrifying to her in the next instant when she realized he didn't see her fear at all. He raised a fist to backhand her.

Suddenly, Reider yelled, ‘Eric, stop!’ 

Fist mid-flight, he did stop. ‘Had the boy just commanded him?’ he thought, incredulously lower his fist, fangs descending. This boy needed a lesson and he was going to get one. 

Everything happened at once. Pam grabbed Eric around the neck and Karin stepped in front of Reider. ‘Eric, please.’ Pam begged; her mouth pressed to his ear. ‘Stop!’ Karin stood directly in front of Reider, eyes down cast, terrified, and quaking with fear, but she didn’t move away from him. She was protecting him from her Maker with her own body. Pam struggled to maintain her grip on Eric. He was nearly on Karin and she was losing the battle to hang on as he shoved at her. Reider, having realized he was about to meet the true death, fell to his knees and exposed his neck. He held out his arms in supplication and shouted, ‘Please forgive me, Grandfather.’ Eric reached Karin and Pam screamed into his ear trying to penetrate the madness that gripped him, ‘Master, please!’ Truly terrified she was going to have to fight him for real if he didn’t stop. If that happened, it would be the end of all of them. He looked like the Hulk, sans the green, standing over Karin, all veins and rage. Wisely, Karin was perfectly still. She hadn’t knelt the way Reider had, but she was submitting to him nonetheless.

He seethed menacingly at the three of them.

Nuri was watching from the porch. Willa was standing behind her, shock and horror written on her face. ‘If he takes one more step, I am going to stake him.’ Nuri vowed, in silence. 'Things are much too volatile.' She left the porch and came to stand with Karin. Willa followed her at a distance. ‘I know that you are angry. Please, let Reider tell you what he knows.’ Nuri said calmly, approaching slowly.

Eric, for his part, was in the process of telling Nuri to fuck off when he suddenly became aware of Pam hanging off of his back. He shrugged her off, seeing her face realizing she was terrified. The red haze cleared a bit. He actually saw Karin then. She blocked his path, her eyes downcast, shaking like a leaf. Reider was behind her, submitting to him. He perceived the rage and awareness washed uncertainly over him. He was in the grip of indomitable fury and he knew it now. Even so, that grip refused to loosen. Hating the helplessness that continuing to forcefully bloom in his chest he leered dangerously close to his Progeny and screamed all of his hate for the situation into her face.

Karin flinched at the vehemence behind it.

He spun, stalking away from them, then stopped, spun again to come back. His lips were pressed together in a thin line, holding back everything he wanted to tell her, everything thing he was thinking, feeling. He knew if he opened his mouth nothing would come out but the incoherent screaming again. He wrenched once more, behaving like a wild man pacing, in small frenzied circles completely absent of any control in front of them.

They were by no means safe and Karin trembled, hoping he could master his hate for her. 

He saw her there, shaking, protecting...she had no notion of how much she hurt him.

Trying like hell to expel the compulsion to hurt her in return, because he knew _she_ wouldn’t like it, he screamed his hurt into the night sky several more times, forcing himself to gather his control.

No one moved. No one said anything. They waited.

He noted he was shaking too, anger flared in him, but his eyes stayed on her while he began forcing the iron band on his rage. To facilitate it, he did something he rarely had to do and hauled in several lungful's of air. He needed to after only having NeuBlood since Monroe and his anger was burning through that. If he wanted a family tomorrow, he needed to find a way to cool it. 'See, she isn't the only thing keeping you from it.' he chastised himself now for thinking he didn't kill Karin simply to keep the peace with Sookie. Unwilling to let the anger go completely, he reminded himself that he just stopped Pam from killing Karin because they were going to need her. He groaned inwardly, submitting to his love. He couldn't let it all go yet, but he unable to stomach the sight of his family cowering at his feet any longer. 

‘Stand up!’ he yelled at Reider, flinging his arm at him in the universal gesture for, rise. Turning another anxious circle, he breathed hard and shouted, ‘I'm fucking pissed off, Karin! This isn’t over, between us.’ He leaned intimidatingly into her personal space again while he said it, to punctuate his seriousness.

Reider got to his feet. Karin kept her eyes downcast and nodded that she understood.

Eric, not satisfied with her submission, circled again, stopped in front of her and waited, telling her with his body language she had to say the words, not just nod at him. 

‘Yes, Master.’ Karin submitted, fully.

Satisfied, Eric snapped at Reider, with only a bit less force, ‘Talk boy!’

Reider, had yet to take his eyes off of the ground, but said in a strong steady voice, ‘Grandfather, with respect, I’ve been anticipating this problem and have a contingency in place.’

Pam, taking notice of Nuri’s agitation moved to stand closer to her, wincing at Reider’s choice of words.

‘Maybe you need to start talking about your so called “anticipations” before we reach crisis mode next time. This way you can avoid getting yourself killed!’ Eric clipped impatiently.

Reider nodded, ‘Yes, Grandfather.’

‘Enough with the Grandfather, shit! Talk!’

Willa, having obviously taken leave of her senses, tossed at Eric, ‘Don’t you threaten him that way!’

Pam, whipped around, grabbed Willa by the shoulder and shoved her to her knees. ‘Shut up. Stay.’ She commanded.

Having been dragged into this drama by her sister and now thrust into her Makers notice by her errant Progeny, Pam was forced to submit to Eric as well, or suffer his wrath.

‘She doesn’t understand, Master.’ She explained, making excuses. 

Eric stood over Willa’s kneeling frame enunciating each instruction he spoke, ‘You...will fucking well keep your mouth shut...unless you are asked to speak. Understand?’

‘Speak.’ Pam ordered.

‘Fine!’ Willa screamed at Eric.

Pam, slapped her mouth to save her life, spitting at her, ‘Stupid, girl.’

Blood tears welled in Willa’s eyes, then coursed down her cheeks.

To take the heat off of his cousin, Reider said, ‘Please, don’t be angry with my mother.’

Eric turned sharp eyes back to Reider and menacingly said, ‘Your mother is my Progeny. Mine! What goes on between her and I, is no business of yours. Understand? I'm the head of this family. Presumably, I was 'rescued' to take my place as such. However, everyone in this family since then, presumes to think they have a say! Think’s this is a Democracy! Thinks they know what’s best! Thinks that it was fucking okay to go against my express fucking wishes without consulting me at all!' he was shouting again so, he centered himself with another deep breath and towered over Reider, making his point by speaking in a frighteningly even tone, 'So, from now on...you don’t even flinch without my permission. Do. You. Understand. Me?’

Reider, never having the full weight of his Grandsire's displeasure aimed solely at him nodded nervously, ‘Yes, Mast…’ he began. 

Nuri interrupted, ‘NO! Stop, Reider.' She commanded him, spinning at Eric, 'You’re not his Master, Eric. You’re not mine either. We’re with Karin.’

Eric gave Nuri his attention. She wasn’t staring at the ground, shaking, afraid, or otherwise submitting to him.

‘Fine.’ He said, turning to gesture at Karin. ‘Karin, has submitted to me. She's submitting to me right now. You’re here because of her so, follow my law, or she will suffer for it.’ He threatened, ripping a page from Ocella’s book and brandishing it full in her face. ‘Do you understand, Nuri...Karin? Everyone?’ he asked in rapid succession. When no one answered he went on. ‘Know it now, I'm the head of this family. End of discussion. Stay or go. It doesn’t make any difference to me anymore.’

Pam sucked in a shocked breath at the ultimatum, but when he turned to go, she didn’t follow.

‘We need to go to Monroe. Our plane is there. It’s been on standby since we arrived.’ Reider called after him.

‘We don’t need a plane to go to Fangtasia, Reider.’ Eric said annoyed, stalking away.

‘We can’t go to Fangtasia.’ Pam called after him.

‘Not helping, Pam.’ He said, ignoring her.

‘Master…’ Karin said, tentatively.

He turned back at her and pointed, ‘No, Karin. I don’t really want to see your face right now, what makes you think I want to hear your voice.’ His voice in turn, was chillingly cold.

He could see that he sliced Karin. He sliced himself as well, but he’d meant it. Or, at least he thought he did. 'She hurt... going to take a while...' He thought, hard heartedly. 

‘Eric,’ Reider tried again, ‘If we're ever going to get free of this for good, we have to know what we're up against. Felipe already told us the Magister doesn’t know about us. We don’t know who else might, or what if any provisions Felipe made concerning us...if something were to happen to him.' Reider hesitated for a beat, then went on, coaxing, 'I'm working on it. I have people working on it, but we need time.’

Eric stopped walking, but didn’t turn to acknowledge anything he heard. He was so almighty furious, he didn’t want to hear anything but grab your weapons and kill something. '...but, Reider's right.' he admitted grudgingly, now that he was somewhat in control of the anger coursing through him. However, even now, after a truly freighting display of his temper, they were trying to control him. He had enough of it to last him a life time...'fuck, it had been a lifetime!' He took a beat thinking on how he could drive home his point, 'Some perspective on their part, would be good here.' 

He spun, stomping back to Karin, unleashed his anger and took aim, ‘This entire debacle, is why _you_ should've let Pam in on your 'top-secret' plans. So she could help you, Karin. This shit is a fucking disaster. He has her and it’s your fault. If he touches her, hurts her, I will hurt…’ he broke off, reeling. Karin flinched like she'd been punched by the words he’d just spoken. Surprised by the hurt he saw in her eyes, he stopped short, realizing he almost said something truly unforgivable. The flinch took some of the wind out of his sails. The self-serving tirade certainly hadn’t made him feel any better, especially now that regret stirred in his chest.

'Honestly,' this is just as much your fault as hers! You did nothing to stop it! Nothing in the days previous to take your place as the head of household! If you had, you wouldn’t be demanding your family hand over the position.! If you _had_, you would've anticipated this scenario same as Reider! If you had this would've never happened! Instead, you were content with the notion you were free and clear and everything was fine! If...you _hadn’t_ been acting stupid...you wouldn’t be here now! Too damn busy worrying about things you can't control, instead of things you can and now she was gone! Once again, you've been a giant foolish ass!.’ He chastised, taking himself to task. He hauled in a cooling breath, sighing it back out, but it didn't help. He went on, 'You were content to let Karin or Reider handle things while you got your bearings. Bearings from what? Being overwrought? What the fuck is the matter with me? I'm a fucking VIKING!’ He swore, under his breath. 'You endured worse circumstances over an entire millennium with Ocella! But, there hadn’t Sookie then...’ He argued back and forth with himself. 

All of these women were his and they depended on him, but it was only her that made him unreasonable. Her that kept him tied in knots. Her that he was so terribly in love with.

He was getting agitated again. Maybe now was a good time to reevaluate who needed the perspective.

‘So, we have a plane?’ he demanded, but his tone was obviously softer. He needed his families help to get her back. He’d settle all of this later. Make no mistake, he would.

Karin looked at him, her eyes rimmed red on the verge of tears. He noted that Reider had moved to stand beside her.

‘Yes, Master.’ Reider answered, flicking a guilty glance at Nuri, making his choice clear to her.

Eric didn’t pay any attention to Reider. He maintained eye contact with Karin and did his best not to react to the blood tears in her eyes. He didn’t give her any quarter or comfort, because he couldn’t forgive her yet even though he knew the blame lay with him. Absently toying with the ring Sookie had given him, he swallowed the lump that formed stubbornly in his throat.

‘Mine.’ He said, thinking of the inscription, inside the ring. He wasn’t alone anymore. It wasn’t just him and Pam. That’s what Sookie had been telling him with this gift. ‘I just need time.’ He said softly.

Karin, startled, frowned at him.

He puzzled her with his sudden change in tone. They didn’t have time to hash is out now so, he simply gestured for Karin to go on into the house.

She went and Reider followed.

Nuri trailed after them. She looked a warning at him dead in the eye, but said nothing as she passed him.

If the situation weren’t so dire, he might have been amused by it. Instead it made him feel…ashamed.

He continued to twist the ring watching them walk away from him. Then, like an avalanche, a picture of Karin being alone for as long as she had, settle in his minds eye. She’d been without her child and her wife, for more time than he could even comprehend and it had been because of him**.** She had the grace to forgive him a long time ago, then rescue him from his own stupidity. 'Yes, to everything.' All of his pain, was because of his own arrogance and stupidity. All of her pain because of his weakness. After all of it, he couldn’t find it in himself to forgive her? He’d learned nothing at all while he alone these seven years. Fear was his Master and Sookie had only been gone for 10 minutes. Sookie, who had more faith in herself and her Maker than she had in him, because he hadn't given her anything to believe in and loved him anyway. 'Because...?' he puzzled, 'Because, she did believe in him and...in them. I'm such an incredible asshole.’ He muttered, thinking back over the things he'd heard her say. What she was asking him to do. What she needed from him. Things he knew, but couldn't implement, because indecision and fear mastered him.

‘Karin!’ he called in the middle of an epiphany, running after her. ‘I…don’t need any more time. I’m sorry.’ He said, crushing her to him and poured regret into the apology.

She threw her arms around him, ‘I swear to you, I will get her back.’ she promised, forgiving him...again.

‘It’s okay my love. We aren’t going to get her back. She's going to free herself and all of us. Watch and see. Thank you, my Hellion.’ He promised and soothed simultaneously.

After a few moments, he unwrapped Karin from his body and they went into the house. As they went, he knew that he was all done feeling helpless and an apology didn't make him weak. There was an easier way to gain his families trust and respect than threatening them with retribution otherwise. He accepted the present reality for what it was, reassuring himself that he was indeed Eric fucking Northman. It was high time he reminded his enemies of that.

In the stark kitchen, he asked for the second time, ‘So, we have a plane?’

Reider nodded, ‘In Monroe.’ He affirmed.

‘Fine. We're leaving here in five minutes to get on it. Reider, you need to talk fast. Pam, I still need you to find Thalia. Tell her to meet us in Monroe.’ He instructed, then looked expectantly at Reider. 

‘Oh! Um, we’re going to Boulder City, Nevada. There is lodging ready for us. I arranged it…just in case something like this happened.’ He explained, tentatively, remembering Eric’s growled command that he be more forth coming with information like this.

Eric smirked at Nuri who came to stand with Reider while he talked to Eric. He knew she didn’t trust him anymore, ‘If she ever had.’ he thought. Karin's wife was the picture of ease, but he knew she was protecting Reider. He had his suspicions about her. He better not find out his suspicions were right. Everyone was busy getting ready to leave while Eric listened intently tp Reider. Nuri never took her eyes off of him. He could hear Pam on the phone in the other room talking to Thalia. She'd reached her on the second try. 

‘It’s Pam, wanna help us kill Felipe?’ she asked without preamble. There was a pause. ‘He took Sookie.’ There was another pause. ‘Good, meet us at the airport in Monroe in 20 minutes.’

Reider finished up and Eric thanked him. As he went to pack, Eric turned his gaze on Nuri, lifting a brow.

She opened her mouth to say something to him and he knew by the look in her eyes that she was going to attempt to put him in his place by asserting her authority over Reider and Karin.

He cut her off, not allowing her to speak at all. ‘Save your threats for someone they may have an effect on, Nuri. You may think that Karin, as Sookie’s Maker, gives you the upper hand in this, scenario. I assure you, it does not. If Karin is comfortable with you making decisions for her and Reider, I'm fine with that so long as it doesn’t interfere with our larger unit. I explained the situation to you outside. If you can live inside this structure, you’re welcome to stay, but mark my words, you counsel Karin on taking Sookie and just the four of you leaving, you’ll regret it.’ He walked away, leaving Karin’s wife to stare after him. After that, they didn’t waste any time leaving. Every second they stayed in Bon Temps, they were in danger of the Magister swooping down on them and hauling them off to jail, though it was unlikely.

Aboard the plane, Pam buckled herself into her seat and tried to relax. Her thoughts were all over the place, but seeing Thalia take the seat next to Nuri helped quiet some of the tension in her mind. She nodded thanks to her, noticing Reider still talking quietly with the pilot, from the co-pilots chair. He’d been in there since arriving. Flicking a quick glance at Eric, she replayed the exchange between he and Nuri before they’d left Bon Temps. She worried over it, because when he was this angry he was unpredictable. Worse still, after the exchange, he'd grown quiet. 'Too quiet.' she acknowledged, with a sinking feeling. Usually, if he raged around like a bull you knew what to expect (Obviously tonight was an emotionally overcharged exception). Quiet, was bad. Quiet was unnerving. It meant he was plotting. She had no idea what, exactly…just, plotting. The atmosphere surrounding him tonight changed repeatedly and rapidly as the trajectory of a bee in a field of wild flowers. There was no way to predict if the Eric they had in this moment, would be the Eric they would have 10 minutes from now. She wasn't fooled by his stillness. Anyone in his general presence, was in danger. 

Eric knew the quiet calm he projected, had convinced everyone but Pam, that everything was fine. He surreptitiously watched Reider's reflection settle into the empty seat next to Pam, then buckle itself in. It also happened to be directly across from him. Securely fastened, Reider checked several screens on the tablet he carried. Eric pretended to take no notice of Reider whatsoever and continued to stare blankly out of the window. However, he did take notice of Nuri’s irritated energy from the row behind him. He brushed it off, considering instead the surprise he felt when the plane on stand-by wasn't the Lear Jet he expected. The short haul, Embraer 170 was definitely, unexpected. Further, it wasn't a charter, it was theirs. Another secret. One omitted less then an hour ago. As if he didn't have eyes that remembered it brought them back from Florida. Further still, was the certainty he would find out later what he knew now. Reider could actually fly this thing himself. He wouldn't be surprised at all if Nuri knew how to fly as well. 'This...is a problem.' he mused, quietly. The problem wasn't the fact they owned the plane or that Reider and Nuri could fly it...the secrecy, was the problem. 

Obviously, Reider and Nuri were used to living in secrecy, but they were 'still,' living in secrecy. This...what they were doing...didn't work that way. If he was right, Nuri didn't trust any of them, (him) yet and was cautioning Reider against sharing too much about their lives. Nuri was overly cautious in general because she was a gypsy, but Sookie was at the mercy of Felipe because of her unwillingness to let anyone in on her secret. He didn’t think she was truly a seer, she was more of a psychic. In his experience a psychic was a card reader, palm reader, crystal ball gazer, while a seer could glimpse the future. He wasn’t certain which ability Nuri held, but if she was a Seer that could see the future and didn’t warn them Felipe would take Sookie, he’d kill her. If she was using cards and hocus pocus guess work to influence the decisions Karin made that lead to Felipe taking Sookie tonight and she came to any harm at all, he’d kill her.

Putting his the theory to the test, he pulled his carefully distracted gaze from the window. ‘Reider, explain to me about these feelings you get when you do something, _just in case_.’ 

He didn’t expect the truth. It was just a fishing expedition, but as he knew it would, the request caught Reider off guard and quick as a flash he flicked a nervous glance through the seats at Nuri.

Eric smiled, letting him know he’d seen it, ‘Well, now, isn’t that interesting?’

‘What the hell did I just miss?’ Pam wondered. Fuck her nerves were fried.


	50. Fifty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rock on gold dust woman, Take your silver spoon Dig your grave Heartless challenge Pick your path and I'll pray  
Wake up in the morning See your sunrise loves to go down Lousy lovers pick their prey But they never cry out loud  
Cry out  
Did she make you cry Make you break down Shatter your illusions of love And is it over now do you know how Pick up the pieces and go home Rock on ancient queen Follow those who pale In your shadow Rulers make bad lovers You better put your kingdom up for sale Up for sale Well did she make you cry Make you break down Shatter your illusions of love And is it over now, do you know how Pickup the pieces and go home. Well did she make you cry…

**Fifty**

**Oklahoma**

To my surprise, we didn’t go straight to Las Vegas from Shreveport. To my further surprise Brian was hauled onto the plane and unceremoniously plunked down in the seat next to me.

This cleared up the issue of how Felipe knew where to find me. Brian was so terrified to see me, he paled and trembled like a leaf.

‘He needs to be terrified.’ I thought, not happy with him at all.

‘So…’ I gritted at him through my descended fangs, ‘I guess we need to talk.’

I heard Brian swallow and open his mouth to start making excuses.

‘Later.’ I said through a tight scowl.

We’d landed at a private air strip somewhere in Oklahoma, then took a short ride to what was supposed to be a residence, but was an honest to goodness castle instead. I know, a castle is technically a residence, but this place was huge, stone, intimidating and in Oklahoma, of all places. It was so weird to see a giant, stone castle sitting back inside of a cliff face. Castles are just not something we tend to see on a daily basis in America! The already imposing stone structure was bordered by a small, but rapidly flowing river to the front and a forest at its back. We crossed a fairytale-esque stone bridge in order to get across the river. As we approached the castle, I saw a high stone wall that went on for at least a mile. It enclosed garden, if the leafless trees and hedges were any indicator. Coming to a stop in front of the imposing structure, the entire entourage got out of their respective vehicles, then bustled into the house not even bothering to appreciate the incredible grandeur in front of them. I managed to keep my mouth closed while I gawked, following along behind the others. Brian, didn’t manage as well as me and I reached to tuck his chin up, pushing his mouth closed. Startled, he blinked owlishly, then turned his attention forward and hustled to the door where we were left standing, waiting to be let in.

After waiting several minutes, we let ourselves in.

Stepping through the massive stone arch that covered a heavy, timber and iron banded front door, we entered into an equally massive foyer laid with a glistening white marble floor. Once inside, we were simply overcome by gold leaf and an explosion of color. Overcome, was the only word you could use to describe the entryway. The foyer, was a serious departure from the splendor that was the outside of the building. The transition was confusing to the senses to say the least. There was just, so much of everything, it reminded me of the lobby of a Cracker Barrel. Gaudy and overcrowded.

Giant sized, ornate, gold trimmed vases, with huge flower arrangements in them actually covered entire corners of an epically large portrait that soared nearly to the ceiling. It was Freyda, seated on a throne, with Eric standing behind her. They were dressed...'formally.' Freyda, wore a royal blue gown and tiara. Eric was in all black. Freyda’s left hand draped over the arm of her throne and the wedding ring she wore was easily the size of a quail’s egg. The way she’d positioned her hand, somehow caused the ring to dominate the subject matter.

It made me want to gag.

Carved chairs occupied the space beneath the portrait. They were painted with gold leaf and upholstered in animal fur. As if that weren’t enough, a crystal chandelier so large it nearly covered the entire expanse of ceiling above lit the area with blinding intensity. The ceiling molding was naturally gold leafed and the ceiling itself was Frescoed in a mural of blue sky and sunshine. The wood paneling covering the lower portion of the walls had been gold leafed along the rail portion and the lower had been painted white. The plaster wall above it, was sort of a lavender and pink color. It was hard to decide which shade was more prominent. I thought of it as 'bruise.' Either way, it didn’t help the riot of color bursting through the room. 

We stood in the foyer long enough for me to have taken it in fully and that was saying something!

My attention was pulled from the décor my panicked, scrambling voices. From the sound of it, they hadn't been expecting us.

Humans and Vampires alike rushed in attempt to accommodate the new King.

When we were forced to let ourselves in, Eduardo instantly went in search of someone to welcome us. He was gone three minutes when Felipe decided he’d waited long enough to be accommodated, bellowed a complaint and disappeared down the hallway to the right of the foyer, into the interior of the palace, leaving the rest of us to wait for Eduardo or follow. I stayed put, which meant Brian stayed put. When Eduardo reappeared, he pointed at us, then gave instructions to the maid he had in tow.

'I hope he doesn’t think I'm going to work here as a maid.' I snorted.

They can call the Magister right now and put me in silver or whatever. No way was I going to be a maid for Felipe.

The maid eyed me steadily, then waved another maid to her. They came to where Brian and I waited and the first maid said, ‘Follow me.’ The other turned, gesturing for Brian to go along with her.

‘Ugh, no.’ I said, plainly. ‘He's with me.’

‘But…’ the maid protested.

‘He's with me. Period.’ I took Brian’s wrist in my hand and waited.

The maid shrugged, gave in and we headed out of the foyer and down the hallway on the right as well. The deeper we walked into the castle, the more absurd it became. Granted, it’s a castle, but there is just no accounting for taste. We arrived at the end of the extra wide hallway you could’ve driven a car through, turned left and stepped into an honest to goodness throne room. I thought the foyer was a tacky mess.

'Psh...' I exclaimed, unbelievingly. 

The room was immense. Easily the size of a Walmart. The ceiling was vaulted and held up by carved white marble pillars. Each one was different. Some looked like grape vines, others were carved in hundreds of flowers, and still others were carved to make Vampires look like cherubic angels. The floor was the same white marble as in the foyer. Of course, the room was as covered in gold leaf as you’d expect. The walls in this room were lined with portraits of only Freyda, no Eric. The walls were a shocking hot pink. None of the wishy-washy color indecision on display in the foyer and down the hallway for this room. Several massive crystal chandeliers hung from the center of the dome’s that held the ceiling up.

My mouth hung open in disbelief as I trailed after the maid. Brian, reached to push at my chin, closing my mouth. I jerked from him, but couldn't help the smile that came. He got me.

On the far side of the room, was a dais. Oddly, it was covered in white carpet and so high, there was actually a flight of stairs to get to the top. Two chairs, obviously thrones sat toward the center. The larger, an ornately carved monstrosity, sat alone in the exact center of the dais. The overstuffed cushion covered in purple velvet and brace yourself for the shock, the carving painted in gold leaf. Several feet to the left, covered in the same fabric, was little more than a parlor chair. I found myself drifting toward the dais, savage need to smash Freyda’s stupid throne into kindling rampaged over me when I saw the smaller chair, but I was dragged away from the impulse by the maid’s voice.

‘This way.’ She instructed.

We were marched unceremoniously past the dais, to a large hallway located directly behind and I noticed the stairs came up the back side of the dais as well. Pouring out of the extra wide hallway a parade of staff, carried arm load after arm load of beaded gowns, shoes, jewelry, portraits, furnishings and all other manner of accouterment imaginable. Felipe, at the end of the hall, yelled demands and instructions.

‘Get all of this other shit out of here too. Get some real furniture in here. Why isn’t this done?’ He bellowed.

When the hall emptied of scurrying staff, the maid escorted us to the first set of double doors at the near end and pushed them open. The motion stirred the air and Eric’s scent assailed me. His essence wafted through the air and worked like balm on my senses. That was good news for Brian because I calmed instantly. A middle aged, but handsome man that I hadn’t noticed before entered with us, carrying my suitcase.

‘Don’t you have a suitcase?’ I asked Brian. 

He shook his head no and looked like he was going to puke. I didn’t do anything to put him at ease. 

The maid that brought us to Eric’s room was human and refused to make eye contact. She quickly explained where everything was, explaining the evening donors would be around shortly. She also indicated someone would be around to collect Eric’s things as soon as they were able to finish serving His Majesty.

‘No. Leave them.’ I countered, waving her off.

She looked a puzzled glance at me, but nodded and left.

I walked to Eric’s closet as she left, pulling the doors closed behind her, and went inside. It was stunningly large for a closet and filled to near bursting with clothing, jewelry, and shoes. I went straight to the nearest rack of hanging suits and pushed my face into the clothing, letting his scent envelop me. I stayed there for an eternity and soaked him in, thinking about what he would do in this situation. I considered my options, even though I didn’t have any idea about what was happening yet, and thinking about ‘What to do with Brian?’ 

My only options were 'wait and see' and 'figure it out as I go along.' I heard snippets while we were in the air. Interesting things were happening. Not only with Felipe, but Vampire society in general. Things I didn’t know anything about. None of what I heard this evening had been discussed while on Sunniva. Or, at least not while I was present. So far, it was all worrisome. Politics and war.

‘Stuff that I can’t do a damn thing about.’ I chided.

I put it all out of my mind and went to talk to Brian. If I was going to kill Felipe in the next week, I needed information. Brian, was standing in exactly the same spot I left him in when I went into the closet. I let him stay there a bit longer and went to sit down, taking a few seconds to decide how I wanted to start. I landed on, ‘You’ve been with Felipe for what…a few days now?’ I asked.

‘Yes.’ He answered, his voice small and shaking.

I stared at him hard then frowned, sniffing the air. I realized the awful smell I’d been subjected to over the last few hours was him. ‘Crap.’ I groaned silently. Making a decision I instructed, ‘Go find something to wear in Eric’s closet and take a shower. His clothes are going to be big on you, but they’ll be clean.’ He was taken aback by the instruction. Fear pushed at him to protest, but he wisely decided against it. Skirting by me, he went to the closet and disappeared inside. While he was in the shower, I killed time by unpacking my suitcase, putting my things in the drawers and closet right next to Eric’s.

I’d been so overcome by Eric’s scent when I’d come into his room, I hadn’t paid much attention to the furnishings. Now, sitting at his desk while I waited for Brian, I couldn’t help but notice the room was incredibly empty. In fact, other than his clothes, there was nothing personal or identifying to mark the room as his. Not even books. It pissed me off all over again, but I didn’t have time to let a good rant settle on my lips because Brian was finished. I pushed my anger away for the time being so I could focus.

Brian’s clean tawny hair shone a bit darker in the dim light because it was still wet. The clothes he’d dressed himself in were almost comically large, but he’d made them work for him by rolling the pants and sleeves into cuffs. I sighed taking him in. I realized while he was in the shower I needed answers from him quick. I was going to need his help. I wasn't sure in what capacity I’d be able use him, or how much I should tell him about me or our situation. I only knew one thing for sure, I’d be getting his blood immediately. It would help in the information slash decision making process. I wasn't going to feel bad about it either. I had to utilize the tools I had, but I wouldn’t be able do that if Brian was terrified of me. I needed him to trust and fear me at the same time. For that to happen, he had to learn the way things were going to be for him right up front. First thing, it was me he needed to be worried about, not Felipe. There wasn't going to be much time to convince him of that. 

Shifting, determination to succeed evident in my posture, I grimaced and waved a quivering Brian over. He shuffled forward and I gestured for him to take the chair opposite the desk. He sat down and stared at the floor in supplication. I sighed out of habit and taking a page out of Karin’s book, ripped the proverbial band-aid off. ‘So…you fucked up.’ I said, frankly. Thinking it was the perfect mix of accusation and understanding. And, I shit you not, the guy burst into tears. I sighed again and rolled my eyes, muttered ‘Crap…’ and thought, 'So much for time constraints.' He cried like his heart was breaking and babbled about someone named Randy.

'He was sorry and selfish. He deserved to die. Tell the Captain, that he was sorry, and that it was all a huge mistake.'

I let him sob it out. Which, from what I’d observed on the short flight, was a page straight out of Felipe’s book. As a new Vampire I was lost. I had no idea how to handle this situation. I figured that echoing Vampire behavior around me was my best bet. A little, monkey see monkey do. At least until I knew more about who I was now. When he started to quiet down, I got up and went to Eric’s dresser and pulled a silk pocket square from a drawer. There was no need for Kleenex in this room and the drawer was bursting with silk hankies, so silk it was. I handed it to Brian, and wondered about this very human thing I had just done. 'Clean up your face.' I instructed, then thought, 'Maybe I should quit worrying about how Vampire me is supposed to behave and just act according to my impulses.'

A bemused Brian looked at the scrap of silk, then buried his face in it, patting in dry of tears and wiping his nose. He looked around then for a place to put it, then settled for shoving it into the baggy slacks he was wearing. He ran his hands down the leg of the pants he was wearing, took a few breaths and pulled himself together. Now that he was calm, it was time to move things along. I decided to stick with the band-aid plan. How many times could he break down anyway? I hoped that wasn't rhetorical and jumped in.

‘Okay Brian, first things first. I'm going to bite you. It won’t hurt. Has anyone fed off of you recently?’ 

‘No.’ he answered, wide eyed.

‘Good, come here, I am starving.’

Standing, he hesitated for a beat then walked leadenly around the desk bringing his chair with him, then sat. Without delay, I took his wrist in my hand and bit him. He flinched a little, but sat there easily without making a fuss or shying away. That was good. There was the complication of me being new and I didn’t want to use glamour on him. If he resisted, things could get iffy between us and no one wanted that.

‘Brian’s surprisingly tasty.’ I mused. When I was done, I picked up the phone and ordered some juice to be brought to him. The gestured surprised him. ‘I’m a Vampire, Brian. Not a monster.’ 

He blinked at me, not speaking then stared at the floor.

‘Whatever…' I started again, ‘ So, you fucked up, Brian.’

His eyes darted back to mine and he opened his mouth to begin babbling again. I held my hand up and gave him a warning look. He closed his mouth.

‘I don’t want to hear it.’ I warned quietly, the softening my voice I asked, ‘This is what I want to know. Did you tell Felipe where the crew is?’ I held a finger to my lips indicating he should answer quietly.

He shook his head no. Smiling, I nodded, letting him know I was happy he told me the truth and asked, ‘Is there anyone still on Sunniva?’ 

‘Yes.’ He nodded and mouthed silently.

‘What are Felipe’s plans for you?’ I asked.

‘I don’t know.’ He whispered frantically, leaning toward Sookie, his voice barely audible. ‘He, only kept me for information. He was hurting…I mean, I tried not to tell him about, see…’ his voice got louder as he tried to explain and he urgently gestured and babbled.

‘Stop. Take a breath and just talk.’ I said, calmly.

He closed his eyes, sat back in his chair squaring his shoulders, took a deep breath and tried again. ‘I told him I’d been trained for you specifically, but I didn’t know much. I was just meant to be for you…for…your, personal use.’ He stammered, and blushed. ‘I’m not sure what he wants.’ He finished self-consciously.

‘So, you're...supposed to be my personal donor?’ I asked, dipping my head at him in question.

‘Yes, I thought…you knew that.’ He blushed, self-consciously.

‘Who hired you?’ I asked, ignoring his question.

‘Well, Reider hired me, but…it’s Nuri who runs everything.’ Brian answered, candidly.

‘I picked up on that.’ I said absently rubbing the bridge of my nose.

Nuri always stood in the back observing. It seemed strange and her silent observations annoyed me towards the end of our time on Sunniva.

‘What are we doing in Oklahoma?’ I asked.

Brian looked at me quizzically and didn’t answer.

‘Don’t make me have to ask you questions twice, Brian.’ I warned.

‘Sorry.’ He said, quickly, ‘I, just…thought you knew. Felipe is going to have a formal coronation and appoint a regent. That’s why it's so weird they weren't ready for us when we got here.’ 

‘That is strange.’ I thought, considering this news, then said, ‘Just assume I know nothing, Understand?’

‘Okay.’ He nodded.

‘Does anyone traveling with us know who I am, or why Felipe want’s me?’

‘No one except Eduardo, really knows what is going on, or who is who. I'm sure Felipe doesn’t even know what day it is until Eduardo tells him, but right now, even Eduardo is over worked and struggling to stay on top of everything. Felipe is super distracted, can’t be bothered to do even the slightest thing for himself and is always on the phone. Truthfully, I’ve not heard any discussion about you, at all, other than they were looking for you.’ He said.

I considered that for a beat, then said, ‘Okay, don’t tell anyone who I am. You talk to no one about the others, because your life depends on it. We have work to do and I can’t do it if I have to worry about what you're going to do or say every minute. As a matter of fact, you don’t talk at all. You don’t leave this room unless I say, or Eduardo comes looking for you.’ 

He swallowed hard and began to worry. Brian was a loud broadcaster.

'That's good. I'll be able to trust him... mostly.' 

I scrutinized his thought process and recalled he was observant, but flakey. He didn't truly know himself, same as most people in their 20's. Right now he was assuming he would whatever I told him to save his skin. This is where I was having a problem. He didn’t realize he would save himself first in any situation. He was feeling bad about…what’s his name, but hadn’t put himself on the line to save him and was dealing with a heavy load of regret over it now. The experience might have changed him, but I probably wouldn't know until it was too late. For now, I would have to force his loyalty.

‘What else can you tell me?’ I asked.

‘Well…’ he paused thinking about what he wanted to say, ‘Something is driving Felipe. It isn’t anything that’s happening here and now. He’s been agitated by delays. The Magister has been calling relentlessly. Every time he gets off of the phone with her, he is…well, he’s agitated. That's the word to describe him. Agitated. Mostly, because he’s been away from Las Vegas, from what I can tell. Also, they all talk, as if no one is listening to them. Most of the talk, has been about something called the Karaftu and what he is going to do about them. They wonder mostly that since the VLA is working against The Karaftu, why he isn’t working with the VLA instead of resisting them as well. I have no idea what any of it means.’ He finished. 

Once Brian got going, he could really talk and right now he was winded. Thankfully he’d been honest with me.

I had no idea what anything he’d just told me meant either, but I was going to find out and, ‘What the hell was The Craftu?’ I wondered.

There was a knock on the door, I flicked a finger indicating he should answer it. It was his juice. He accepted it and thanked the maid. It made me happy that he’d thanked her. I couldn’t tell you why.

Brian came back to his chair and sipped at his juice.

‘Okay, then.’ I sighed. ‘Where have you been sleeping.’ I’d shifted gears on him and he didn’t know how to answer. I tried again, ‘Where have they been keeping you in the daytime?’

‘Well…they just locked me in the store room at the bar.’ He answered.

‘Am I going to have to lock you up?’ I asked pointedly.

He gave his head and emphatic shake, ‘No!’

‘Good.’ I said. I pointed at the bed. ‘Now, I want you to lay down there and sleep for a while. You’re safe for now. We’ll talk more later. Do it.’ I urged, pointing at the bed then got up and went to take my own shower. Eric’s things were everywhere. It was comforting in a weird way. I used his shampoo and body wash. His towels. There was an extra toothbrush, since I’d forgotten mine. I dried my hair and put on some makeup. Brian was sound asleep when I left the room. It was late, but there were a few more hours until the sun came up. I walked out into the giant throne room. It was full of Vampires and humans alike. They were have a 'wake' for Freyda and Eric. No one knew me and I didn’t know them, so I took advantage of the situation turning my Vampire hearing on. I listened to the room, much the same way I would have done if I still had the telepathy. I learned a lot. The more I listened, the more I was glad Freyda was dead. 

‘What a bitch.’ I thought foully.

I couldn’t imagine what Eric’s life had been like here. I didn’t hear a lot about anything one thing. It was mostly gossip. The court here was in awe of how powerful their Queen had been and were looking forward to the justice she’d get when Bill Compton was caught and brought to justice. According to her subjects, Freyda had proven her strength to them once and for all with her marriage to Eric Northman. A formidable Vampire in his own right and she’d been able to subdue him, turning him into little more than a submissive toy for her amusement. She was a heroine according to them. The talk disgusted me. I moved away from the conversation and shook it off. A group of well-dressed humans were talking Vampire politics in a secluded corner. I took up position and listened intently. I’d been out of the Vampire life style for a long time and we’d been secluded on Sunniva so I needed to acquaint myself with the happenings. From what I could make out, there was a war brewing. That was nothing new. There was always a war brewing. Most of the humans in the gossipy clutch, thought that Freyda had been murdered by the Karaftu and that Bill was a patsy. The reason being, the VLA couldn’t acknowledge that they’d lost a Queen to The Karaftu. Especially after what had happened in Flint, Mi. 

‘There was that word again, Carabo. What had happened in Flint?’ I wondered, ‘I mean, other than obvious.’

On the other side of the room, Joe Velasquez couldn’t believe his luck. Sookie Stackhouse was in Oklahoma! This solved one of his biggest problems. He’d use Sookie to find Barry for him…or, hell, he’d just take her instead. Then again, he could take her and make her tell him where to find Barry and keep them both. Northman was dead, Compton was on the run, soon to be executed for treason. All of the obstacles surrounding her were removed. He could solve his trust issues with the Yakuza immediately. He began to stealthily make his way across the room toward her, Isabel followed.

I’d drawn the notice of the men I’d been listening to when I’d glanced over my shoulder to see who they might be. I wanted to ask one of them about this, Carrottoo or boo or whatever it was, but they turned and walked away. ‘Crap.’ I mumbled and turned to leisurely follow them through the room. Instead of following, I ran smack into Joseph Velasquez, The King of Texas. ‘Double crap…’ I groaned inwardly. Well, this wasn’t good at all. ‘Oh, excuse me.’ I said, pretending that I didn’t know who was standing in front of me. I moved to maneuver my way past.

Joe's face darkened with understanding and he grabbed her arm. ‘Sookie Stackhouse!’ He exclaimed, noting she was Vampire and curious as to how he could’ve missed it. He let that question go for the moment, demanding without preamble, ‘Where is Barry Bellboy?’

‘How the hell should I know.’ I said rudely, yanking my arm away from him and tried to leave again. Isabel Beaumont appeared out of nowhere and punched me in the face so hard, I flew for 10 feet. ‘Triple crap! This day just keeps getting worse.’ I grumbled, pushing my hair out of my face. Both of these Vampires despised me. Joe, hated me on principle. I was friends with Barry, who’d double crossed Texas when Stan was the King. Isabel hated me because she’d spent two months being starved and chained in silver, after I’d revealed that her human lover, Hugo had betrayed the Texas Vampires to the Fellowship of the Sun. It didn’t end well for Hugo. They put him in the cell with Isabel after starving her. In Vampire logic, it was my fault she’d killed him. ‘If she’d loved him as much as she said, he would be alive now.’ I thought, thinking of Bill.

Vampire intrigue at its finest, ladies and gentleman.

As for this situation, I smiled through the blood in my mouth and launched myself at Isabel. This was absolutely perfect as I’d been looking for something to punch, since my limo ride. It was also perfectly stupid I realized after I punched Isabel Beaumont right in her stupid mouth. She soundly kicked my ass. My nose was broken, again. I had a split lip. My eye was swollen and my wrist was broken. The cool part was, it only took a few moments for all of those injuries to heal.

‘I hope my nose is straight.’ I thought absently.

Eduardo bravely stepped between Isabel and I and Felipe arrived on the scene as I felt my nose. It turns out, that Isabel is Joe’s second in command.

‘That explains why she punched me.’ I thought.

Isabel didn’t take shit from anyone anymore, least of all me, and I’d just insulted her King. So, she got some payback while she did her job. Also, I was in big trouble. She was demanding that I be punished for my rudeness. It looked like Isabel wasn’t going to be satisfied with just having kicked my ass. Eduardo was doing his best to bring the situation under control, but Felipe stepped in and Eduardo stepped back.

‘Please have some patience with Sookie, Isabel. She’s only been a Vampire for a very short time. Days in fact and she shouldn’t have been left… unattended. You know how unpredictable baby Vampires can be.’ He soothed and looked at me pointedly. ‘Eduardo, take Sookie back to her room.’ He commanded.

‘I have questions, I want her to answer!’ Joe demanded.

I didn’t say anything, I just followed along after Eduardo. We came to my room and I lied to Eduardo saying, ‘I didn’t know he was a King. He just grabbed me and starting making demands.’

Eduardo nodded, ‘I'll tell His Majesty. You need to know there will be a punishment though. Mostly likely you are going to spend some time in silver. I'll see to it, that it isn’t much.’ He promised. 

I didn’t say anything more. I’d made a huge mistake and was lucky to be alive. I had no idea how Eduardo knew where my room was, but he stopped in front of the door.

‘Don’t come out until I come to get you. Keep that human in there with you as well. He is your responsibility.’ 

Brian had been right about Eduardo. I needed to remember that he knew everything. Speaking of Brian, he bolted upright instantly awake upon hearing the bedroom door open, taking in my blood covered clothes he was a split second from a freak out. He hadn’t slept long or well and from what I was picking up out of his brain, he couldn’t comprehend what was happening. ‘I got in a fight.’ I explained, before he could have a meltdown. ‘Have you had any food today?’ I asked. Eduardo’s words coming back to me.

‘No.’ he answered.

‘Brian, from now on, when you’re hungry, find something to eat. Call the kitchen and tell them what you want…now.’ I commanded.

He fumbled out of the bed did as he was told while I went to wash and change clothes. While I cleaned myself up, I considered everything I’d heard over the last few hours. I had lots of information, more questions, and no answers. Stepping out of the shower for the second time tonight, wrapped my hair in a towel and pulled on one of Eric’s robes hanging on the back of the bathroom door. The heavy, thirsty material engulfed my body.

Before I even knew I what I was doing, I was standing in front of Brian. ‘Do you know who Felipe is going to appoint as his regent here?’ I’d used my Vampire speed. I had to get that in check.

Brian came unglued shrieking at my sudden presence. I laughed. I couldn’t help it.

Brian pulled it together while I halfheartedly apologized. ‘Sorry?’ I said, thinking about Bill again and how I hated it when he’d do this to me. ‘Nope, not going to think about Bill.’

‘Yes, but he is keeping it a secret.' Brian answered, pulling me back into the conversation. 'There is going to be this big reveal and it’s all going to be very dramatic.’

‘Brian!’ I snapped, impatiently. He was telling me everything except 'who!'

‘Ugh, Betty Joe, somebody? She was Russel something-or-the-others second, a long time ago…do you know her?’ He asked, seeing my expression. 

‘Yep.’ I confirmed. I was in so deep, I was never getting out. I considered grabbing Brian and taking off, but I wasn’t one hundred percent certain Felipe wouldn’t call the Magister. If I was going to get out of this, I was going to have to get smarter. ‘Okay, Brian, listen, I fucked up.’ I said bluntly. There was a knock at the door. ‘Shit.’ I had not had time to form a plan yet. 

Brian went to answer the door. 

‘Don’t answer the door unless I tell you to!’ I scolded.

Brian’s mouth dropped open ready to protest, but he thought better of it and just nodded.

It was his food. I felt stupid.

‘Okay, sit down, eat, and listen. I’m afraid I’m going to run out of time. I’m going to be punished and I’m not sure how it is going to play out. The point is, I need you not to be locked up for the day while I am. Got it? So, don’t let anyone see you. Don’t answer the door unless I tell you to.’

‘What…happened?’ Brian asked around a mouthful of cheeseburger.

‘I insulted and then got into a fist fight with Texas.’ I said

‘The whole state?’ Brian asked, confused, shoving a French fry in his mouth.

I ignored the silly question. ‘Finish that in there. They'll be coming back for me soon.’ I said, pointing towards the bathroom.

‘Gross!’ his brain said, but he went.

I had a minute to myself so I pulled the towel of my head, brushed my hair out and let it air dry. No sense if fixing it up if it was going to be a mess again soon. I got dressed in some leggings and a t-shirt while I considered the fact that so far, I didn’t have guards, no one had come to check up on me even before I had gotten into the fight. They hadn’t searched my things. I wasn’t tied up. I’d been left alone completely since leaving Shreveport. From what Brian said, they didn’t seem to be keeping track of him much either.

‘Except for Eduardo, maybe.’ I reminded myself, then considered, 'I could just take Brian and go in the morning.' I thought about it and resolved, 'Leaving doesn't kill Felipe.'

It would be easy enough with not being watched. Or were we being watched? I didn't know and decided it was because Felipe believed he had the correct leverage for me to police myself. That only reinforced my opinion that he was an idiot. I rubbed my hair with the towel and brushed the tangles out again. A sudden wave of anxiety washed over me, but it wasn’t mine, it was Karin’s. I felt it periodically since leaving Bon Temps. She was struggling with her emotions. We never expected to be separated by this much distance after such a miniscule, amount of time. I thought about her past with Reider and anguish for what she was going through ripped through me. I immediately regretted it when another wave of her anxiety answered mine. She had no way of knowing what was going on with me, she just felt my feelings. I understood now why Vampires didn’t talk about feelings. 

‘If only I had known this ten years ago.’ I sulked.

I hadn’t been doing much to keep my emotions under control, so, she undoubtedly felt the disturbance in the force when Isabel and I had tangled. I had to let her know what was going to happen, so I pulled out my phone while I had time and texted her, sending her a wave of energy that said, ‘I’m going to be okay.’ While I texted.

** Sookie**

In Oklahoma.

Insulted Texas.

Due to be punished.

Don’t panic, don’t tell,

Eric. Will contact as soon

as possible. Don’t text

back.

I erased the log of the text and turned the phone off to save the battery. I’d just put my purse under the covers on the mused bed when the door banged open.

‘Crap!’ I thought, miserably and groaned, 'I can't win.'

It was Pearl. Pearl beat the crap out of Pam one night outside of Vampire's Kiss.

‘With help.’ I reminded myself.

She didn’t like me at all. I pretended I didn’t recognize her the same I had done with Joe Velasquez. This was probably the worst day I’ve ever had. Immediately after thinking it I knew it wasn’t true, but still… Pearl was all evil smirking and posturing. I ignored her. Right now, I was just happy Pam had given as good as she got, all those years ago. It took two of Victor's people to get the better of her and it took Pearl the better part of the evening to heal. 

‘Smirk on that bitch.’ I thought.

I could feel Karin’s anxiety increase, knowing she’d gotten the text. I redoubled my efforts to remain calm, as we entered the stupid throne room if for no other reason than to help Karin. The first thing I noticed, it couldn’t be helped, was that the entire court appeared to be present. Felipe was standing on the dais. Joe stood on the stairs. The massive crowd parted for us as I was brought to the foot of the dais, to stand in front of them for judgement.

‘This is some bullshit. Why is Texas even here? These guys hate each other!’ I complained, trying to keep my expression impassive and pretty sure I was succeeding.

Thank God, it occurred to me to practice an apology on the way out here and I had the common sense to curtsy. I think Karin had actually planted that into my brain just now. I managed to keep my eyes lowered and forced myself to stop worrying about what was about to happen. Oddly, I ended up thinking about all of the swearing I’d been doing lately. It was probably because I felt like a little kid standing here waiting to hear about how I was going to be punished. It wasn’t like I’d broken a fucking law or anything...right?

‘Sookie,’ Felipe began, ‘You’ve insulted our friend and honored guest from Texas. Is there anything you would like to say about this before I deliver a judgement?’

‘Is this a joke?’ I thought. ‘Yeah, I’d like to tell him to fuck off with his hurt feelings and to leave me and Barry alone.’

Instead, I turned and looked right at the King of Texas. ‘Your Majesty, I have no excuse for my behavior. I apologize for my rudeness. I hope going forward, we can be friends.’

I surprised Felipe. Shocked him actually. He knew me well enough to know what the rebellious glint in my eyes meant before I spoke. Eduardo was standing off to the side and the pleasure he felt at my apology resided in his eyes. The King of Texas however, wasn’t happy at all. He’d been rightly expecting me to tell him to…Fuc… 'meet the true death,' I amended and looking forward to having an opportunity to force Felipe to punish me as Texas saw fit. He swallowed his annoyance and said, ‘Texas accepts and it is our wish to move forward as friends as well.’

‘Everyone of these Vampires are idiots.’ I thought.

‘Sookie, to show that you are sincere in your words, you will spend the day in silver.’ Felipe declared.

I managed to keep from telling my King to go fuck himself, winning the swear word battle that was currently raging inside me. I curtsied again and was led back to my room to the sound of Isabel’s protests. I listened as Felipe explaining to everyone this time, that I was newly made and it had been an honest mistake. I hadn’t known that Joe was the King of Texas and that my apology was sincere. I smiled as Pearl led me away. Eduardo had done me a solid. I was still going to kill him…maybe. There was something about Eduardo that I was missing. It seemed like he was, helping me.

‘This isn’t over for her!’ Isabel threatened, when Felipe finished speaking.

Joe stepped in then, saying that the punishment would be enough. Using the word enough, to silence her. Isabel was right. I made a bad mistake with one of Felipe’s biggest rivals. The only reason I hadn’t been beaten to death yet, was because there was no way Felipe would let Texas dictate to him what to do with one of his own subjects. I was certain I would be punished further, at a later date.

‘I will be back to get you just before dawn.’ Pearl informed me, opening the door to my room, she shoved me inside.

Thankfully Brian was still in the bathroom. I went in and explained to him what going to happen. 

‘You need to listen. I need you to stay in this bathroom out of sight until dawn then I want you to come and find me. You are going to take those damn chains off me and we are going to get busy figuring…’

He was shaking his head no before I even finished what I was saying.

‘Brian, do I have to remind you why I haven’t killed you yet?’ I warned him, thinking to myself that I’d been right to be cautious of him. ‘We have work to do. You have to help if you're going to redeem yourself to the crew and for what you did to Randy.’ I said, playing my trump card.

‘It’s Raphie.’ He corrected, his face falling into a guilt-ridden expression.

‘Fine. Raphie.’ I amended. Fear was making him think about taking his chances and leaving me there.

‘What do you want me to do again?’ he asked, pushing past it, but tears pooled in the corners of his eyes.

‘I don’t know if you've noticed or not, but no one is guarding us. Eduardo, has made you my responsibility and he seems to be helping us for some reason. The first chance I get I have to claim you in public. This will keep you safe. Okay?’ I said appealing to his sense of self-preservation. 'For some idiotic reason Felipe, assumes he has us completely under control. He thinks he has enough leverage, that I won’t do anything to defy him. He thinks I believe that if I defy him, he'll turn us in to the Magister. Felipe, doesn’t know everything there is to know about me.’ I confided. 

‘What am I supposed to do after I take you out of the chains?’ he asked, shaking like a leaf as he pushed a hand nervously through his tawny hair.

It wasn’t enough to steady his nervousness and he swiped the same hand over his eyes then mouth. He dragged in a heavy lungful of air and looked at me finally.

‘Don’t worry about what to do next, you’ll understand when it’s time.’ I said.

Brian was tired and really confused, but he found a bit of courage and wasn’t waffling anymore. ‘Okay.’ He agreed.

I sent him back to the bathroom and pulled out my phone knowing I had time and turned it on. I texted Karin one word, ‘silver’ hit ‘send’ and put the phone away again. Not long after I stashed the phone, Pearl came back. The one thing I learned about Oklahoma in the short time I was here, they liked their spectacles. It was only minutes before dawn, but the throne room was crammed full of Vampires and humans alike to witness my punishment. I decided I wasn’t going to give them the satisfaction of a show and walked myself to the punishment platform set up in the center of the room during my absence and laid down on it.

There was quiet laughter. 

Pearl said, ‘Strip.’

‘What the fuck!’ I screamed silently, losing the swear word battle.

‘Make Karin proud.’ I coached, wordlessly, raising myself up on my elbows to look at Felipe.

He nodded at me once. I glared at him, but submitted. I wasn’t going to give them a reason to do anything more to us.

‘DO NOT GIVE THEM A SHOW!’ I screamed in silent fury.

I nonchalantly rolled off of the table and stripped off my clothes in front of the entire room of Vampires and humans like it was nothing. As I laid back on the bare platform, I reminded myself that I was here to kill Felipe and I would do whatever it took to achieve that goal. I no more than got my head all the way down, when the most incredible pain I had ever felt in my life engulfed me. It was even worse than the time the evil fairies had bitten chunks of flesh from my thighs. I couldn’t help it; I screamed my head off. I wasn’t aware of anything but blinding pain for a while. I became used to it after it lessened to merely insane pain and I could open my eyes then. Once they were open, I could see that the room was empty. I also knew instinctively that the sun was up.

‘Where the hell is Brian!’ my agonized flesh screamed.

After what felt like another eternity, he showed up and took the chains off of me. My abused flesh began to heal, but it wasn’t happening quickly. Brian offered me his wrist. I had a little, not too much, because I’d taken from him earlier and I healed right up the moment I began to drink. It was hard to stop, but I did and I was proud of the control I’d been able to exercise.

‘Your eyes are bleeding.’ He said.

I swiped at them, 'Blood Tears.' I answered.

‘How are you awake?’ he asked.

‘Never mind that yet. You keep your mouth shut about it. Never talk about it again.’ I said, jumping off of the table and pulling my clothes back on.

Brian stared at my nudity unabashedly, ‘Damn, Sookie. Impressive.’

I yanked his arm dispassionately, ‘Let’s go.’ I said, scolding him with my tone and he flew out of the room with me. We were at Felipe’s door in seconds. The absence of guards here was unsettling. I didn’t know if it was because Felipe’s security was lax, or what…but it was damn odd. ‘Brian, keep watch and let me know if you hear anyone coming.’ Brian opened his mouth to protest. While he did, I zipped inside, got Felipe’s phone, ran his finger across it to unlock it and we were back in our own room before he could form the first word of his argument. I went through everything on Felipe’s phone. Text messages, e-mail, and social media. I learned a lot from what I could access. ‘Stay put.’ I ordered Brian, and took the phone back, wiping it down and putting it on the charger. I was in and out just as quick as the first time.

Brian was sitting in the chair he’d used earlier and was nearly senseless from fatigue when I pulled my purse from under the covers and took my phone out. His eyes went wide and he comically looked around to make sure no one was watching us, then felt sheepish and embarrassed about it.

‘Secret.’ I warned, then texted Karin again.

** Sookie**

Didn’t spend the

day in silver, just a

few hours. Be at ease.

We need to talk

soon. I will call,

first opportunity.

I pushed send then deleted the record of the text.

Contemplating what I could and couldn’t tell Brian, I decided to throw caution to the wind and tell him everything. It wouldn’t matter what he knew in the long run.

‘Brian, I know you're tired and need to sleep, but we have to talk.’ I began plainly.

He immediately looked wary. I ignored it and kept talking.

‘You need to know you're already dead. Felipe just hasn’t killed you yet.’

His eyes bugged out and he looked like he was about to bolt.

‘SIT.’ I commanded.

His hand fluttered to his mouth and he looked ready to puke. His brain sounded like television white noise. I didn’t have time for his mental break down an pushed on, not giving him time to process.

I was blunt, ‘However,’ I said forcefully, ‘I’m pretty confident I can save you.

He gaped open mouthed at me, grasping from something to say.

I kept going, ‘You’re going to have to make some decisions though.’

He took his hand away from his mouth and his mind cleared a little, registering what I’d said.

‘First thing you need to do is decide if you even want to live.’

He choked over the idea.

I’d shocked him again.

‘The next thing you need to know is, if that answer is yes, you’re going to spend the rest of your life with me…with us. You’re never going to be safe on your own again. You’ll always be looking over your shoulder for Vampires and the human authorities. They’ve already started to look for you in connection to Ricky’s disappearance.’

‘It’s Raphie.’ He gritted.

‘Right, sorry.’ I said. ‘Next thing. You asked me how it was possible for me to be awake. You need to understand, if you tell anyone about my ability to day walk, I will kill you myself, after Eric tortures you for a year or two. Got it?’ I warned, the authority of promise rang in the threat.

‘Yes ma’am, but do you have to tell me?’ He swallowed.

I thought about it for half a second, he already knew I could day walk, so the answer was obvious.

‘Yes. I have to tell you. I’m awake, because I’m part fairy. As far as I can reason out so far, the transition only killed my human part, not the Fae part. Because of that, I can walk in the day. No one outside of the family knows that I can day walk. You must understand and accept right now that if you aren’t family, you don’t know it either. So, you get what I am saying, right?’

Brian stared at me blankly. There wasn’t a damn thing happening in his head.

‘I’m saying that you're either a member of the Northman family, or you’re dead. Your choice.’ With that statement, Brian’s brain, was on eleven. He wanted to ask me if he could think about it, but I wasn’t letting anyone know that I could hear brains yet, so I waited on him.

He finally whispered, ‘Can I think about it.’

‘Sure,’ I said, ‘You have five minutes.’

Brian, was an emotional guy. He was actually thinking about it. He had a lot of guilt over breaking something called Safety Protocol. This was what got Raphie, killed and put the crew of Sunniva, his only family, in danger. He didn’t know if they’d welcome him back, or if they even should welcome him back. He was conflicted in a big way. I took pity on him. ‘Look, if at any time you change your mind. I promise I'll make it quick.’ 

After that, he just accepted, my offer with a whispered, ‘Yes.’

‘Alright then. Your loyalty is to me and our family,’ I reminded him, ‘Don’t fuck up again.’ I smiled. ‘Now, get some sleep. I’m going to figure out what is going on here. I don’t understand why there aren’t any guards here.’

‘Oh. There is, they’re just outside.’ Brian offered.

I stopped and stared at him, lifting one brow in interrogation.

He looked guilty.

‘I, saw them, out there.’ He explained with a gesturing finger, biting his lip.

I saw in his mind how he’d come by the knowledge. He’d thought of running, but knew he owed me.

I nodded knowingly, ‘Go to bed.’ I instructed, and I went off to explore the rest of this place.

I didn’t find anything useful, until I got to the basement. There was a Vampire army asleep down there along with a bank of security monitors, motion sensors, and arsenal. The guards outside were obviously human. This was why there were no guards in the house. They weren’t trusted. Anyone trying to get in or out of the palace, would set off the motion detectors. Felipe really didn’t trust anyone. I panicked when I saw the monitors, but as far as I could tell the only thing they were monitoring, was the outdoors. The service staff was nowhere to be found and Brian was the only human inside the palace. I backed up the stairs as silently as I could and went in search of the business offices. There was nothing useful to be found there either. Strangely, I didn't find Eduardo’s room. I thought for sure I had once, but I was surprised to find Pearl there. It took all of my self-control not to stake her. 

Almost everything I learned of any interest, had come from Felipe’s phone. The Magister sent Felipe a photo of a set of cuff links. I knew them well. This was concerning. It meant she might know more than we thought. I also read and e-mail from Red Rita, who is Felipe’s Regent in Arkansas. Something that smelled an awfully lot like imminent war was being discussed. I was curious why we hadn’t discussed any of this political war business on Sunniva. I finally learned it was spelled Karaftu, and not Caraboo, and they had won a hostile takeover, but I didn’t know where. I was going to have to Google the Karaftu to find out who or what they were. Felipe was in the thick of all of this and I was starting to understand what it was that he actually wanted from me. Same old same old. Wouldn’t he be surprised.

‘Why didn’t he just ask for Christ’s sake?’ I wondered.

By late afternoon I knew every nook and cranny in the building and I was so tired I was starting to get sick with the bleeds and my feet felt like they were lead. I was surprised by this because I’d been okay during the day while I was at home. Maybe, it was just stress. I could feel dusk approaching, so I went and woke up Brian. I was not looking forward to getting back in those chains, but I was glad about not having spent the whole day in them either. Brian came awake all at once again. It would probably be a long time before he stopped waking up that way.

‘Come on,’ I said softly, ‘It’s time to put me back on the table.’ I explained.

He pressed his mouth into a grim line.

I’d waited as long as I dared, but I wasn’t calling it close. 

Reaching for a pair of sweat pants he found in Eric's things, he pulled them on, cinched them tighter to his waist and sighed in irritation as they puddled around is ankles.

'We can cut them off later today then work on getting you somethings that fit better. Okay?'

He nodded and pulled an extra-large t-shirt over his head.

We went silently back to the platform and when we reached the table, I began to pull my clothes off.

‘I screamed until I couldn’t scream anymore when they put these on me. You're going to have to hold this pillow over my face. Don’t take your time pulling them over my body either. Do it fast and don’t pull the pillow away until I'm done screaming. Also, there is an army of Vampire guards in the basement. Don’t go exploring, go straight back to our room. Got it?’ I informed and instructed all at once.

He nodded and said, ‘I heard you screaming. It was unnerving. Try not to.’

I shot him an incredulous glare and climbed onto the table. He shrugged an apology at me, lifted the chains and covered my face with the pillow. I don’t remember when I quit screaming or when he left.

I do recall Pearl lifting the chains off. I whimpered like a distraught toddler as a clean white sheet was laid over me. I was left alone and curled into a self-protective ball noting there weren’t many Vampires in the room at all. Only Eduardo, Isabel, Pearl, and a few other Vampire’s traveling with Felipe. Having regained my wits, I sat up, slowly gathering the sheet to my body and slid off of the table. My knee’s buckled, but I stayed upright while I walked shakily past a self-satisfied Isabel and went to my room. I no more than reached the door, when a donor arrived. I looked to Brian who was waiting for me on the other side of the door to Eric’s room and he understood what I wanted from him without being told. He stayed while I fed to make sure that I didn’t kill the girl. I was in bad shape. 

‘You’ve been out there for five hours!’ he hissed, when the donor was gone and the door closed. ‘I didn’t think Isabel was going to let them allow you to get up. She wanted to keep you out there on display during the coronation ceremony. I was so afraid Felipe would agree.’ He gushed.

I looked askance at him. I was healed, but I was sick and couldn’t talk yet. My throat was killing me.

‘I swear I didn’t go out there, I just eavesdropped.’ He promised, quickly.

I couldn’t remember when I was ever this tired. I didn’t try to talk, I just shuffled to the bed and got in. Struggling, I texted Karin to let her know I was okay and I would call as soon as I could. I fell asleep with the phone in my hand and apparently slept the clock around. I woke the next evening to Brian telling me it was time to pack, because we were leaving.

‘Coronation.’ I mumbled.

‘You…we missed it. Which is just as well. Isabel is out for more of your blood.’ He informed me.

‘She can…swear word off.’ I said, lamely.

Brian raised a bemused eyebrow at me then chuckled. ‘How very evil of you.’ He said smartly.

‘What?’ I said defensively, but cracked a small smile.

For some reason I felt compelled to explain.

‘Ever since I became a Vampire, my language has been atrocious. My Gran, would not approve.’ I said, dragging myself out of the bed.

Brian laughed at me and guided me toward the shower. ‘I’ve already packed most of our things. I hope Eric doesn’t mind, but I’ve taken advantage of his wardrobe. I’m taking some of his things with us until I can buy my own. I also left you a few of your things out.’ He chattered and turned the shower on adjusting the temperature, but I said, ‘All the way hot.’ He obliged turning the knob all the way into the red and helped me into the shower, taking the bloody sheet from around me. I groaned when the hot spray flowed over my body and could feel myself begin to wake up.

‘Do you want to feed from me, or would you rather have a donor.’ Brian asked.

‘Have you fed anyone today?’ I asked.

‘No.’ he answered.

‘Have you eaten today?’ I asked.

‘Yes.’ He answered.

‘If you don’t mind, can you feed me today?’ I asked, placing my hands on the wall under the shower head and leaning into the hot spray, letting it roll down my body. It was glorious and I was lost in the hot comfort it offered. Brian answered that he'd be happy to feed me, from two inches behind me. I let out a startled yelp, grabbing him by the throat and dropping fang on him. ‘What the hell, Brian?’ I exclaimed, through my fangs! Realizing I had his throat in my hand I released him and took a step back.

Brian swallowed hard finding his courage, ‘It’s unsettling when someone sneaks up on you, isn’t it?’ His eyes twinkled playfully, even though a nervous shiver coursed over his body.

I took a minute to think, instead of react to the fact Brian was naked with me in the shower. I thought about what he was saying to me with this course of action. I stared at him while I pondered. He stared back. He didn’t look away from my eyes. He didn’t look at my body or try to touch me. It was silly of me to be thinking about that. Brian was gay. He’d already seen me naked. He had at least twenty-four hours to 'do something' to me. This was me thinking with my human brain. My female brain. Even so, I had to at least ask him.

‘Brian, you know that…’ I began, but he cut me off.

‘Sookie, you know I’m gay. I was meant for you. I'm supposed to take care of you. This, is simply me taking care of you.’

I didn’t say anything, just nodded.

‘We’re family, right?’ he questioned.

I got it then. This was how it was going to be between us. Brian, was mine.

‘Yes. We’re family.’ I answered.

‘Okay.’ He said, and dropped his head to the side, baring his neck.

I fed from Brian, closed the wound, then he washed and conditioned my hair. When he was done, he stepped out of the shower, leaving me to finish up by myself. It was a surreal experience and if I were being honest, it went a long way toward solidifying my trust. Any time a man had been in the shower with me, it always ended up being bow chicka bow wow time. I’d bonded with Brian just now, but in a strange way that I didn’t have an explanation for yet.

‘We’re departing in thirty minutes.’ Brian said, letting me know what the knock on our door had been about.

I finished the shower, dried off and was getting ready to blow dry my hair when Brian came in and did it for me. When he was done, I dressed in the clothes he laid out. It was one of the better outfits I owned, while he finished packing. I realized as I finished up that Brian hadn’t wanted me to wear myself out and had helped me so I wouldn’t appear weak in front of the others. ‘Thank you, Brian.’ I said, checking over my appearance. He used my round brush to make some bouncy waves in my hair. I looked refreshed and put together as opposed to the haggard mess I’d been when he’d shaken me awake less than an hour ago.

‘You’re welcome.’ He answered, swinging the duffel bag of Eric’s clothes over his shoulder. He picked up my suitcase and I reached for his hand, tucking it into mine. We left the room hand in hand to join the others in the ridiculous foyer and I gave Brian’s hand a slight squeeze as we went. Going through the throne room, I couldn’t imagine Eric spending one week in this pretentious, overdone, gaudy mess, let alone the last seven years. When we arrived in the foyer, Eduardo was there supervising the loading of baggage. Seeing us, he looked down at our clasped hands, then nodded at me as if to say ‘Good.’ He raised and expectant eyebrow at me, then flicked a glance at Brian. 

‘Ah…’ I understood. This was the time I needed to claim him.

Stepping fully into the the foyer and placing our bags with the others, I walked to the waiting entourage, cleared my throat and announced, ‘Just so everyone is clear…Brian is mine.’ I said, pointedly.

Everyone paused to look at me, then went on with whatever they’d been doing.

It was awkward, but needed to be done…apparently.


	51. Fifty-One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't make me come to Vegas Don't make me pull you out of his bed I am vigilant that it will not be You on the menu he's serving up for his friends Don't make me come to Vegas Don't make me pull him out of your head Athena will attest That it could be done And it has been done And I think that I am up to it And the jacaranda tree is telling me of the trouble you're in Just by the way She bends remember dancing and wondering As you were swaying What kind of woman you'd be "What will be will be" over my dead body Slip through your hand again and again My old flame was a jester and a joker And as healer of men, they called him the prince Prince of black jacks and of women And of anything that's slipped into his hands "And the ranches and the mustangs" And the way you said "you can have all this, except for me-- You see lady luck is my mistress And you'll have to play second to her wish" And the jacaranda tree Is telling me it's not over yet, Just by the way She bends "if you come breezin' through" You said "I'll know that it's you by the taste on my lips, Bet on the deserts kiss" I could slip through your net "Over my dead body" slip through your hand Don't make me come to Vegas

**Fifty-One**

**Las Vegas**

The flight to Las Vegas was interesting. No one was talking to us. Not that it was anything new.

No one had talked to us for days now. They only spoke to me, when it was absolutely necessary, and Brian, never. Like just now.

The lights of Las Vegas came into view and the flight attendant informed us we were landing soon so it was time to buckle up. The flight attendant was the only person, other than Brian of course, to speak to me directly since being taken out of silver. Once she let us know we were landing, we immediately went back to not existing. It was all too strange. If we asked for something, it was brought to us, but nothing was offered. No instructions were given at any time. Brian and I just followed along after the rest of our group blindly. It was disconcerting and I entertained the idea of taking Brian and simply walking away after we landed, just to see what would happen.

If I did that though, I wouldn’t get to kill Felipe. ‘So…there was that…drat it all.’ I had to keep reminding myself of this

However, the following along blindly was over the moment this plane landed. SOMEONE was going to explain what I was doing here, before anything else happened. To my thinking, that someone was going to be Felipe. We landed in Sin City without incident, taxied out to a hanger and were met by a convoy of mini vans. No one said, ‘Follow us’ or ‘Go this way’ we simply followed along like ducklings. Someone said our baggage would be delivered to us later. The vans pulled directly into the enormous private Anubis hanger and everyone loaded into them. A sleek black limousine whisked Felipe away before I’d even been able to make my way off of the plane.

‘Being the King certainly has it privileges.’ I grumbled.

Keeping an eye on Brian, I told one of the big body guards to stuff it when he began to insist that Brian ride in a different van so he could sit next to one of Felipe’s donors. Once he realized who I was and I wasn’t backing down, he left off and got in the other van. Everyone quickly settled and we pulled out of the hanger. Making our way down the access road I realized that the noise I was hearing was the city itself, then we turned onto the freeway and into the crazy Las Vegas traffic. The energy of the place, was almost overwhelming. We were on ‘The Strip’ almost immediately. Brian was so fascinated by all of the activity going on around us, his skin prickled. I assumed from his reaction; he’d never been here before either. I peeked in his head and I found I was right. He was enjoying the lights and the action thoroughly, while I was feeling overwhelmed by the mass of humanity. I’d been here all of ten minutes and as far as I was concerned, Las Vegas sucked. It was loud, dirty, and it stank! It smelled like unwashed, overfed, drunk humans. It was awful. I hated it instantly.

This instant hate brought Felipe front and center and I reminded myself, 'I'm totally going to kill him! It's a fact...’ I thought, with the conviction of Marisa Tomei when she talked engines. I was in such a bad mood I mentally ticked off the reasons I was going to kill him to make myself feel better. First, he took me from my family. Second, he interfered in my life. Again. ‘He’s so dead.’ I thought, getting side tracked from the list making. It was going to be easy. Felipe made the mistake of underestimating me. ‘He’s an idiot.’ I ranted, while my mood continued to plummet. Well, okay, maybe he isn’t an idiot. You didn’t get to be King by being an idiot, but he was totally stupid. When it came to me, he was being stupid. He just assumed I was going to put up with his shi…stuff. I didn’t know what was going on yet, but I was getting pieces here and there and when he finally made up his mind to clue me in on what the fu…heck, he was doing, he was going to be in for a rude awakening. I actually growled low in my throat. Brian, and everyone else in the van cast a questioning glance at me.

I had to settle down. I didn't.

It was obvious, to me at least, that Felipe, had been finding reasons to keep Eric alive. Now he had me. What exactly does Felipe want from Eric? What does he want from me? He told us know the VLA and the Magister don’t know about us. Why would he do that? He isn’t having me guarded. Why? Exactly what roll does he want us to play in this war, because he intends to drag us into the middle of it with him. It's the only logical reason I can think of, that he didn't have us executed for treason.

Our van turned off of the main road and the convoy snaked through the access road behind a giant hotel. We came to a stop behind a huge bank of air conditioners and I pulled my thoughts into the immediate present. The noise from the air conditioners was unreal. The vans unloaded en masse and began to drift away. Brian started to follow, but I stopped him. As the group drifted further away, no one turned to see if we were following. I stayed put as the minivan’s pulled away one by one. When we were alone, I pulled my phone out and sent Karin a quick text.

** Sookie**

We're in Las Vegas

I have no idea where

I will text again as soon

as I know.

I hit send, turned down the ringer and set it to vibrate.

Brian nudged me, as I put it away.

Someone was stomping her way quickly toward us. I began to walk forward to meet her and as we neared each other, I was dumbfounded by what I saw. The Vampire coming toward us, could’ve easily been my sister. Her open-mouthed stare told me that she’d marked the similarities in our looks as well, because she wasn’t blind.

‘Awkward.’ Brian said, uncomfortably.

The Vampire snapped out of it, jerking her mouth closed and looked me over from head to toe, fully annoyed by what she saw.

Then, the most annoying voice I've ever heard grouched out, ‘Why, are you both still out here? Why, are you forcing me to come all the way out here, to get you?’ 

I ground my teeth and resisted the urge to punch her teeth out. She further ingratiated herself to us by not waiting for an answer.

‘I'm Sandy. I handle hospitality for Felipe personally.’

She used her ‘I'm a very important Vampire’ voice. 

‘However, for some reason, I’ve been given the task of getting you two settled for some reason.’ She didn’t exactly complain, but she was horribly rude while she swiped a finger over her iTablet...thingy job. Pausing she read, then glanced up at us, ‘I understand that you are Suki and Brian?’ She noticed Brian’s ill-fitting clothes then and couldn’t keep the indignant smirk off of her face.

'I don’t like this bitch at all.’ I thought, balling my hands into fists. Brian reached out, clutching my balled fist in his hand. The simple touch reminded me he was my responsibility and I couldn’t keep him safe is I was locked up somewhere. I surrendered my anger and let my hands go slack, opting for ‘It’s Sookie.’ I corrected, ‘Not Suki.’

‘Fine, Sookie.’ She corrected, rolling her eyes and turning on her heal. She began stalking away calling ‘Follow me’ over her shoulder. Her long blond hair fanned out behind her.

It was all I could do to keep from grabbing a handful of it and yanking it out by the roots. Brian smiled encouragement at me then shrugged when I stuck my tongue out at him. We followed and reached the inside of the building after walking the length of a football field. Once inside it was instantly quieter and still loud as hell.

'How is that even possible.’ I grouched.

‘I’ll be taking you to your quarters, showing you where you’ll sleep, where to store your things, then get you some uniforms.’ She explained.

She talked a mile a minute while she walked. Brian had fallen behind and I stopped to wait for him. That meant Sandy had to stop as well. This also annoyed her.

While we were waiting, I said, ‘A uniform for what, exactly?’

‘You're working at XS tonight.’ She explained, offhandedly, trying to maintain her patience. She was busy and didn’t have time for this.

She absently tapped her foot and scrolled through her iThingy, while I, completely amused thought, ‘Oh, I know she must be crazy.’ And laughed, asking, ‘Says who? No one said anything to me about it. In fact, no one has said anything to me at all about anything for days, not what’s going on, not what I’m doing here, let alone working. I’ll be damned if I get dragged away from my family to do manual labor for Felipe.’ I snorted.

‘I'm saying something to you about it now.’ She quipped, scrolling.

‘And, just who are you to me?’ I scoffed, in pointed challenge.

‘I'm your supervisor.’ She explained whirling away to walk on, as Brian caught up to us.

‘Psh…’ I laughed, ‘Fine. Supervise me. I'm not waiting tables. Take me to see him, right now.’ I demanded.

‘No one see’s His Majesty.’ She said, conversationally.

‘If you have a problem with your job, I’ll contact Eduardo and see if he’ll consider reassigning you. Besides, no one said anything about waiting on tables.’ She snapped.

Sandy talked like someone had snapped her up out of the 'Valley' in 1984.

We’d been walking for eons and I’d been seething the entire way. When we reached a set of double service doors, Sandy pushed through them and we went down a long flight of steps. When we reached the bottom, there was a door directly in front of us that read, Employee’s Only. We marched through that set of doors, then stopped at the next door we came to. It was an ordinary office door, except there wasn’t a knob. It opened by entering a code into a key pad. Sandy punched in a code that I quickly memorized. 7943*72 and the door clicked open. We pushed through and found ourselves in a typical office full of women. The phone was ringing and the four women I could see, looked like they had their hands full. Sandy began talking right away, without being acknowledged, but she was polite.

‘Tracy, please tell Janice I’m here. I need to know what she was able to find me on such short notice.’

‘Honey, Janice’s hands are full right now. Someone burned the Castle in Oklahoma to the ground tonight.’

Brian and I cast furtive glances at each other.

I heard him think, ‘Eric’ at the same time I did.

Sandy exclaimed ‘Oh damn! I hope no one was hurt!’

‘Me too, but it’s too early to tell.’ A very pregnant Tracy stood and handed a manila envelope to Sandy.

‘Janice gave me this about an hour ago. She said it's the best she can do right now, based on the next several days of reservations. She also promised that she'd make amends it as soon as she could.’

‘Thanks.’ Sandy said, tearing the envelope open.

‘Don’t thank me yet.’ Tracy grimaced.

Sandy pulled the contents out, flipped through it, then stopped short. ‘You can’t be serious.’ She complained.

‘Afraid so. I talked to Eduardo myself, to confirm it.’ She said, adjusting her huge belly. 

Tracy looked over at Brian and I and shrugged a sorry at us.

Sandy rudely brushed past us. ‘You’re with me.’ She said it like she was dying. 

I could have spit nails. Back through the unfinished halls, doors, and stairs we went. It took nearly five minutes of walking just to get through the basement level. Eventually, we walked through a doorway that lead out into a carpeted hallway, where we were overcome by the stench of humanity and the constant humming noise once again.

‘I’m going to lose my mind being here.’ I thought, resignedly.

We walked, and walked, and then we walked some more. Just when I thought we were getting to where we were going, we walked a bit further. Happily, the more we walked the nicer our surroundings became. It got quieter, the furnishings were nicer and it didn’t stink nearly as bad. Eventually we turned to the right and went through a set of French sliding doors, when they closed behind us there was silence. It was a huge relief, to my overstimulated senses. We came to the end of this hall and made a left.

‘Listen, Sandy, where are we?’ I asked.

Sandy made an exasperated sound and walked on. I’d had just about enough of Sandy.

I grabbed her by the shoulders and shoved her up against the wall. ‘I have had a very trying, last several days, Sandy. Days in which no one has spoken to me, let alone bother to explain anything to me. I’ve been forcibly taken from my family and I'm a brand new, five-day old baby Vampire.’ I could hear Brian behind me freaking out, but he kept watch in the deserted hall for anyone approaching. ‘I'm a little stressed, Sandy.’ I continued. ‘If you’d like to keep things pleasant between us, you need to answer my questions, keep a civil tongue in your mouth when you do, and remember your manners, because sister, you have no idea how stubborn I can be!’ I hissed the last of it right into her face, then stepped back. I folded my arms over my breasts, in a clear sign we weren’t taking another step, until she answered me.

‘You…’ she said in her nastiest voice yet.

I made a fist and moved to punch her.

Brian squeaked, ‘Sookie!’

Sandy grimaced in expectation of the punch and flinched away from me. I’d surprised her by pulling the punch and she stomped her totally impractical for work, black fuck me pump on the floor, letting me know that I’d totally gotten the better of her just now. She glared retribution at me and tugged the skin tight suit jacket she was wearing back into place and tried the sentence again.

‘You,’ she said much more evenly, ‘Are at the Wynn Casino Complex. Our rooms, are in the Fairway Villas, which means we have views of the golf course. It also means we're in rooms reserved for higher ranking employees and VIP guests. I have no idea how a dancer and a human have ended up being my roommates, but there you have it.’ She finished, distastefully, her Valley Girl accent sprinkled liberally throughout her explanation. She almost made it through her entire little speech without acting like an asshole.

‘I’m not a dancer.’ I said, and started down the hallway again.

‘Stop…this is us.’ Sandy said, pointing at the door to our right.

I came back in time to see her key her code into the door, it was the same one she'd used when we'd gone into the office down below.

Stepping inside I said, ‘This will do’ as we moved deeper into the room. I said it as if I had lived in a room this lavish every day of my life. It was actually just about the same size as my suite on Sunniva. It was decorated in warm neutral tones, that ran from deep sand, to all manner of yellow and cream. The whole place was trimmed out in white and was best described as American Elegance. I’d heard that man from **Life Styles of the Rich and Famous**, describe a room like this one that way. Marble floors, molded ceilings, excellent fabrics, lots of glass, lots of white accents, and metallics. It was splashed here and there with simple flower arrangements in vibrant colors. There was a very sleek modern, kitchen as well.

‘Yep. American elegance.’ I said, out loud in a very bored tone and tossed my purse on the couch.

Sandy was on her phone texting. She pointed to the right side of the suite saying, ‘That’s your room in there.’ 

I went in. It looked like the rest of the villa. ‘How do you make this room light tight?’ I asked.

‘It’s on the bedside table. Your things are on the way up, by the way. You should get in the shower. You’re running late.’ She babbled, still scrolling.

‘Where is Brian supposed to be?’ I asked.

Sandy’s head popped up curiously, ‘Isn’t he yours?’ she questioned.

‘Yes.’ I confirmed.

She looked at me as if I were going to ask another stupid question.

‘What part of, I’m not working, are you not getting?’ I asked belligerently to cover the mistake I’d made about Brian. Eduardo told me he was entirely, my responsibility. I guess I should’ve asked him what that entailed. Honestly, I already knew. I needed to take care of him the way I would want to be taken care of, but all of this was so new, that I just… ‘I’m not used to it!’ I defended myself.

Sandy drew herself up to her full height and dragged her gaze away from the tablet long enough to give me the courtesy of her full attention then said, ‘I let that little stunt outside slide, because I know that things are confusing…’ She flipped her hair at me and looked me over again.

I glared at her. She ignored me.

‘…but if you don’t get a shower and have yourself ready to go to work by the time I’m ready to leave, I'll have security lock you in your coffin. In silver. Until you're ready to go to work. Okay?’ she said plainly.

I didn’t answer, just challenged her with my eyes.

‘Don’t mess with my job, Sookie. I worked too hard to get here.’ And then she stomped away.

Presently, the door opened and a team of people fussed around unpacking our things.

Brian blinked at me. He was laboring to adjust to everything happening and the idea I wouldn’t be here tonight. I listened to his head and it was whirling with questions. Also, he was starving. Just then two men went by with a coffin. I almost told them to take it back, but I let it go. I looked at Brian and took pity on him. He’d really been through it the last week or so and even though it was entirely his fault, things had gotten excessive. I didn’t need to add to his anxiety. ‘I guess you're in here with me.’ I said.

He looked at the coffin and knew I didn’t use one. I shook my head no and gave him the in one-minute signal. He breathed out a sigh relief, when I indicated he wouldn’t be using the coffin. The staff finished and just before they left, I told Brian to order himself some food. When that was done, I closed the door to our room and we had a modicum of privacy. Grabbing his hand, I pulled him to the edge of the bed to sit down. ‘We’ll take shifts, in the bed, okay. Now, if I don’t want to be silvered again today, I better get in the shower.’ I said, standing. ‘See, if there is any way you can find out what happened in Oklahoma, but don’t ask anyone. Certainly, don’t ask that Alexa thing. Watch the news or something. As a matter of fact, give me that Alexa thing.’ I said pointing at the tube-shaped device he was standing next to. 

He picked it up and tossed it to me.

Using my Vampire strength, I twisted it into two separate parts, as I went into the bathroom to shower. I dumped the pieces into the sink and turned the water on it for good measure. Sure, it was rebellious overkill. Sure, it made me feel better. I dusted my hands off, peeled my clothes off, dropping them in the floor and walked into the giant shower stall. The best thing I had to say about Las Vegas so far, was that the hot water never ran out. I could’ve stayed in the shower till dawn. Unfortunately, I had to move it. I’d just finished getting ready and giving Brian my credit card when Sandy banged on our door and yelled, ‘Let’s go!’

‘Make sure to order something to eat if they don’t bring you something soon. Also, don’t leave this room.’

‘How am I supposed to order food? You murdered Alexa.’

‘There’s a phone in the kitchen.’ I smiled.

‘Neanderthal.’ He shot out sarcastically.

I barked out a laugh, bent to grab my purse and smacked a goodbye kiss on Brian’s cheek. I met a scowling Sandy in the common room. She was getting ready to complain about how long I’d taken but my appearance, had completely thrown her. My hair was in a wet braid and I wasn’t wearing any make-up. She was honestly confused, but she didn’t say a word and closing her mouth, turned for the door. I followed her out and we walked in silence. It didn’t take nearly as long for us to get where we were going this time.

‘We’re taking a short cut.’ Sandy offered, opening a utility door with her code. When we exited the passage on the other side, it opened into an outdoor pool area that was, in a word dazzling.

Half-naked people frolicked all around us as we made our way through the crowded expanse we ended up on the other side of the pool and walked into a night club that wasn’t open yet. 

‘It was an impressive night club. Beyond snooty even.’ I was almost impressed.

‘Normally, you won’t come in to work this way, but we are pressed for time. The only reason you were allowed to enter this way, was because you’re with me. If you try to do it tomorrow night, Alexander will stop you and send you all the way around. You’re going to want to ask the other girls you work with tonight where to enter to building and where to clock in.’ she explained.

We came to a stop at the bar. A nice-looking guy (human) came over. He was about 26 and had sandy blond hair, wasn’t overly muscled, just fit, and everything about him, was tidy.

Sandy introduced him as Caleb.

‘Hello.’ I said politely.

He just nodded, perused my body, then smiled seductively at me. ‘The weirdo.’

‘This way.’ Sandy said, rolling her eyes. ‘This is the employee area.’ She entered her code and pushed open a door directly behind the bar. It was a locker room. 'You already have a locker assignment.’ She said, handing me an envelope. ‘You need to memorize the key code in there.’ She said pointing at the envelope ‘You’ll use it for everything. Clocking in, your locker here, your bank card pin, and getting into the villa. Read your employee manual. You need to memorize it as well. When you have read it and changed into your uniform, it’s already in your locker, go and see Caleb. He’ll get you started. Your shift is over at 4AM. I have to go now.’ She said, and turned to leave.

‘Sandy…’ I said, stopping her, ‘Brian is mine, don’t even talk to him.’ I said, answering her earlier question’

‘Oh my God, whatever.’ She disappeared.

I opened the envelope. There was the employee manual, the key pad access number, and banking information. 'What the hell?’ I shook my head at the absurdity of the idea that I was going to need banking information. I used the code, keyed my locker open, and immediately saw red. My uniform, was a black bikini. 'Oh…hell no! There's no way, I waiting tables in a bikini!' I said to the open space inside the locker. I slammed the locker shut and started to leave. Half way to the door, the word silver reverberated through my brain rooting my feet in place. I stomped them and silently screeched out my frustration. I was out of my depth right now and I needed to know it. I couldn’t leave yet. I had Brian to worry about. ‘You decided to play this game.’ I reminded myself, then chided, ‘How are you supposed to kill Felipe and get out of here if you're locked up in silver all the time. You need to be smarter!’ I stomped back to the locker, opened it, and stared at the uniform.

‘Am I really put out over this, or am I just supposed to react this way?’ I asked myself.

Navigating my new Vampire emotions was…interesting, to say the least. I huffed out a breath at the bikini, pulled out the Hospitality Employee Manual, flipped to the XS section, and began to read.

As it turned out, I wasn’t waiting tables. My new job was going to be a stage and a pole. While Gran rolled over in her grave, I mentally ran for the exit again, but remained seated and kept reading, unwilling to believe this was my life. There was nothing I was going to be able to do about this except kill Felipe to death. Soon. I kept reading and discovered that it wasn’t actually stripping and there was no tipping. My job was strictly to "keep the party going" and I was absolutely, under no circumstance allowed to touch myself. 

‘Well, that’s a huge relief, I guess.’ I thought, half amused half incredulous.

Reeling from the fact you had to put in an employee manual not to touch your private parts in a sexually suggestive manner in front of the public while you were dancing like a maniacal, half-naked, cheerleader for complete strangers, just to keep the party going, I stared at the ‘uniform’ again and coaxed myself. ‘I can do this. Didn’t I just haul off all my clothes and stand stark ass naked in front of a room full of people to be punished? See. This is nothing compared to that. AND, you showered with a complete stranger! You let him wash your hair. This is nothing. This is less than nothing.’

I pulled my phone out of my purse and dialed. Eric answered on the first ring.

‘Sookie!’ he barked frantically into the phone.

‘I have to dance in a night club in a black bikini.’ I said frankly, before I couldn't get it out.

Eric went on a tearing rant and I let him. It felt good to listen to him. I felt like I hadn’t seen him in 100 years.

‘Where are you?’ I interrupted.

I listened while he yelled his whereabouts at me. 

‘Where is Boulder City?’ I asked, then listened while he yelled at me where Boulder City was. 

It wasn’t far. That was good news and it made me feel better.

'I'm at the Wynn Casino Complex. My shift ends at 4AM.' I answered. 'I will call then.’

He yelled retribution for our enemies at me some more. It was the most comforting sound in the world.

‘Eric, shhhh. Listen to me.’ I hushed him, even though I was loath to do it. ‘The next time I talk to you, we need to spend a little more time talking and less time swearing. Okay?’ I said, soothing him.

‘Yes.’ He yelled, in answer.

Tears pooled in the corner of my eyes and I smiled as I listened to the voice on the other end of the phone. ‘I know…me too…bye.’

‘Vampire loves me.’ I thought, happily, hugging my phone to my breast. I was warmed to my toes by the sound of his angry voice.

Females, Vampires and Humans alike began to filter into the locker room while I was on the phone with my big Viking sweetie-bear. They smiled at me once they realized I was happy about all of the yelling coming from the phone. I laced on my uniform, then put my manual, phone, purse, and clothes into my locker. The room was mostly empty by the time I woman-ed up and went to find Caleb. There were waitresses, dancers, and bartenders all milling around. A DJ had started to play some music, even though the curtain at the entrance was still closed. Caleb, took one very long look at my bikini clad frame. His eyes traveling over me as if he’d never seen a woman, um I mean Vampire before. It annoyed me completely, but I’d never been so happy in my life that I could no longer hear big dumb oafs like this idiot think lewd thoughts about me. Then the dumb ass opened his mouth and flirted with me.

‘Looking good! What’s your name again?’ he said by way of teasing me, then flashed me what I am sure he thought of as his lady killer smile.

‘Sookie.’ I replied dryly.

He blinked at me and backpedaled, immediately aware I didn't find him charming. ‘Um, okay. So, Sookie…’ He said, rubbing his hands together and rethinking his approach with me. ‘Um, since you’re new… you're on that last stage over there.’ He said pointing to a small stage, next to the door that led to the bathrooms. ‘You need to see, Chloe!’ He said, and waved over a very young girl with bubble gum pink hair, that he was suddenly very excited to see. ‘She’ll get you settled in.’ he yelled over the music the DJ had turned up to earsplitting volume. Chloe might have been 21 when she was made Vampire, but that was pushing it. Her pink hair turned out to be a wig. She smiled brightly at Caleb and waved him off. Caleb hurried away, pointing a finger into the air he waved it in a circle over his head and there was a sudden flurry of activity.

‘Hi, I'm Chloe.' She shouted and didn’t offer her hand to shake or smile at me, but she wasn’t rude either. ‘Come with me.’ 

I followed.

‘We’re about to get this party started!’ She called to me, as we walked our way through the staff to my stage. On the way she gave me the run down. ‘I’m on one.’ She yelled, pointing to a stage in the middle of the room. I looked to where she pointed. ‘Watch me, do what I do. Don’t touch yourself, or the customers. No biting.’ She reminded. ‘Have fun. If you're not having fun, fake it. The happier you appear to be, the happier the customers are, the better they tip.’

‘Wait…I thought there wasn’t money involved.’ I said.

‘They tip the bartenders.’ She clarified. At the end of the night, everyone splits the tips evenly. That’s why you don’t want to bring the vibe down. This is a group effort. Everyone makes it happen. If it all goes right, with this DJ tonight, we will each make between $800 to $900.

‘I didn’t believe a word of it.’ And scoffed at her cynically.

She didn’t react to it, just said, ‘I was briefed about you earlier,’ she said leaning toward me, ‘You’re important to Felipe, the way I understand it?’ She asked, then she waved her hand as if to erase the question. ‘Later.’ She said, then added, ‘I also understand you're staying with Sandy.’ I didn’t say anything, just stared at Chloe, who nodded at me. She pursed her lips thoughtfully. ‘Just, watch out for her. She’s not happy about you.’ She confided.

‘Okay.’ I nodded at her, acknowledging the offer of friendship. She’d given me an opportunity to choose a side. It was for the best if I just played innocent for a while.

‘This is you.’ She said, patting the stage. ‘Hop on up, we’re on!’ she shouted.

I hopped onto the little stage while Chloe crossed the dance floor to her own at center. The curtain across the entrance was pulled wide and the DJ began yelling greetings, telling the guests what a great time they were in for. Staff began escorting the guests to tables and wordless music, if that was what you called it, thumped at ear splitting levels. I didn't want to be here. People were already clustering around my little stage and staring up at me.

‘I hated it.’

I looked toward Chloe and saw a spot light moving through the room. The DJ introduced the dancers who waved smiling hellos at the customers. Suddenly the spot light was on me. I plastered my ‘everything is completely fucked’ smile on my face and waved at the crowd, who in turn waved and wooo whoooed back at me. I almost puked. The DJ stopped talking, the music got even louder, as if that could be possible, an insane amount of lights began flashing, a confetti and smoke cannon exploded, people started jumping to the beat, and I desperately looked at Chloe for guidance. She was hanging upside down on her pole, legs split wide open, her bikini clad privates pointed skyward. 

‘Nope…no way.’ I rejected the scene in front of me flatly.

If these people thought I was going to stick my ass in the air, they had another thing coming. I started to get down off of the stage and the word silver, hit my brain again. I was so mad my fangs dropped. I quickly covered my mouth with my hand and looked back at Chloe again who was watching me intently while she swayed her hips to the music. The customers around my secluded stage began to drift away in search of someone better than me. She smiled and shrugged sorry at me and then she went to work. I got my head together and hesitantly mimicked her moves. She nodded encouragement at me occasionally and halfway through the shift, I caught on and was doing my part to help the group earn their money for the night. I’d even gotten a high five from one of the waitresses, although the customers hadn’t wandered back to my area again. Just before the house lights came up to end the evening, Chloe waved me down and we shuffled off to the locker room.

Once inside she said, ‘Great job tonight, really. I’m sorry about the beginning. I was hoping you’d find it funny and loosen up a little.’ She explained.

‘Thanks.’ I said. ‘Now that I think about it, it was kind of funny.’ It was a stiff and awkward response, so she didn’t try to push. She didn’t bring up the subject of Felipe or Sandy again, either.

‘There is a laundry bag in your locker. Put your uniform in it and drop it into the bin by the door before you leave. Housekeeping will send you a uniform for tomorrow evening. Don’t forget to bring it with you. You’re on same time again tomorrow. The next day you are off.’ Chloe explained where the employee entrance was and reminded me to clock in and out. Then she introduced me around to the other dancers who were laughing and talking while we changed clothes and collected our tips for the evening. Chloe hadn't been lying. I earned $825.00 tonight. ‘Holy crap.’ I said, in awe. It took me nearly three weeks to make that much money in Bon Temps.

Chloe shrugged an ‘I told you so’ at me.

For security and safety reasons they put the money into an account for us. We could access it with our key code at any teller, or bank machine, or they put it direct deposit into the bank of your choice. Those of us who lived on the complex grounds were left to walk alone, but those who didn’t were escorted to a van that took them to their vehicles.

‘Felipe, took care of his employees.’ It was a jarring thought.

I was happy to be mostly alone for the first time in weeks. I was in a fairly quiet part of the hotel and once again, didn’t have an escort, or guards. It was so odd to be held captive this way. I brushed away the rambling thoughts and took advantage of my near solitude. Pulling out my phone, I called Karin while I walked.

‘It’s me.’ I said in a hushed voice, ‘How is he?’ I asked.

‘Well, he’s not here.’ She answered.

I sighed, ‘Great.’

‘Yep.’ She said back. I could feel her frustration as well as hear it.

‘I just got off of work. I’m sharing a villa with someone named, Sandy. She hates me. She’s the Hospitality Coordinator, for Wynn Casino’s.’ I recited, snootily. ‘It’s a very important job…apparently.’ I said, rolling my eyes.

‘What do you mean you just got off work?’ she asked. 

‘What do you mean, what do I mean?’ I said, tossing the question back at her and not waiting for an answer, because it was rhetorical, ‘I mean, I just got off work. Didn’t Eric tell you? I called and texted him earlier?’ 

‘No. I just told you he isn’t here. He hasn’t been here for two days.’ 

‘Well, what? Wait…where the hell is he then?’ I demanded!

‘We all assumed he went after you.’ Karin said. 

‘When I talked to him, he said he was in Boulder City. Where are you?’

‘We’re...in Boulder City.’ Karin answered, hesitantly.

I had a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach. 'He’s been gone for two days?’ I asked.

‘Yes.’ Karin confirmed.

‘Did you tell him I was going to be punished with silver?’ I asked.

‘No! I’d never do that, if you asked me not to.’ She promised.

‘Karin, someone burned down Felipe’s…castle in Oklahoma. They were talking about it in the business office when I got here today.’ I explained, remembering to leave Brian out of the conversation. I stopped walking and covered the receiving end of the phone with my hand and whispered to her urgently, ‘I talked to him at the beginning of the night and he told me he was in Boulder City. I can tell you for sure, he was outside and he went into a furious rage when I told him about my job.’ I explained.

‘Well…what is your job?’ Karin asked.

‘I have to dance in a night club, in a black bikini.’ I said. 

‘For fuck sake.’ Karin swore.

‘Exactly.’ I concurred. ‘Listen, since we have no idea what is going to happen in the next several hours, do me a favor. Ask Reider if he can find out anything about Sandy for me. I know she's worked for Felipe for eons. I have her key code, it’s sort of our ‘complex ID.’ We have to have it for everything we do here.’ I explained, rattling our codes off to her. I contemplated telling her about Brian, but I waited. ‘I have to go,’ I stuttered. ‘Text me when he gets back, so I don’t worry. I miss you all, love you.’

‘Same.’ My Maker said sweetly.

I hung up and made my way back to the Villa in super quick mode. It was well before dawn and it didn’t look like Sandy was here. Brian was asleep when I came in so I pined my hair up and took another shower. I didn’t sweat and the heat and cold didn’t bother me, I just liked the feel of the hot water on my skin. I stayed in until long after my skin pruned up. When I’d had enough, I toweled off, dried my hair, and pulled on the softest set of pajamas I had with me. They were Eric’s and they were silk. I’d filched them from his things in Oklahoma. It was a little odd maybe, for me to wear clothes that were from her, but his scent was all over them and I didn’t care. I turned off all of the lights and had just snuggled down in the bed when I felt phone that I had plugged in and slid under my pillow, vibrate. I figured that it was Karin, telling me that Eric had showed up, but it wasn’t her, it was Eric.

‘Where are you!’ I demanded, in a not quiet at all whisper.

‘Let me in.’ he said.

‘What?’ I exclaimed!

‘I'm on your balcony…let me in.’ he said softly, but succinctly.

I bolted out of the bed, hit the switch on the table and the light tight shutters slid silently and slowly open.

Eric, impatient, shoved at the shutter and it opened wide enough to let him in.

I hit the switch again and it slid closed. I started to ask him if he was crazy and where the hell he’d been. Instead, I was scooped up and almost thoroughly kissed, but it I didn’t happen.

Eric went rigid and set me down, taking a step back before he laid the scorching kiss his eyes were promising, on me. I sighed and waited for the explosion I was certain to come, but miraculously never did. Eric, didn’t lose his shit, when he saw Brian asleep in my bed. He was certainly confused, darting his eyes back and forth between us, but stayed calm, looked me over, took in what I was wearing and held his tongue. I could see the thought machinery turning in his head, sorting the whole thing out. When all of the pieces fit precisely together, he nodded acceptance at me. My Vampire was back. It gave me the warm fuzzies.

‘We have to talk.’ I blurted quickly, before he could change the subject.

‘Later.’ He said, and stalked over to Brian.

‘Eric!’ I whispered, ‘He’s a screamer.’

Eric flicked a sardonic look at me, clearly waiting for me to rephrase. I rolled my eyes instead. Eric relented, put his hand over Brian’s mouth and held him down. The expected result was immediate. Eric waited patiently for Brian to scream it out before he moved his hand away. Lifting an eyebrow at Brian he said seriously, ‘I’d rather not have to glamour you. I’m not here. Understand?’ Brian nodded, saying nothing, but flicked a quick glance at me.

‘Go get on the couch.’ Eric growled.

I tipped my head slightly, indicating he should go. Brian, nodded, grabbed his pillow and was gone in a blink. I turned my attention back to my Viking.

It was almost morning and we didn’t have much time. ‘So, I guess you're sta…?’ My words were cut off as I was swept into his arms to get the kiss, I’d been denied a few minutes ago.

'Whew!'

It was a good one that led to other things and we loved each other very well for the next forty-five minutes, then slept nearly the entire day wrapped around each other. I woke up a little bit before the sun went down, rolled over and switched the light on. When I rolled back to see if I could wake Eric up, his eyes were open. I kissed him good evening. Just a peck, knowing he wouldn’t be able to move just yet. I wanted to get this conversation in before he could or we’d never have it. ‘Are you awake?’ I asked, making sure he was.

He focused on me and nodded.

‘Okay, listen.’ I whispered, jumping right in. ‘I think Felipe is in the middle of a war. I did some snooping in Oklahoma, went through his phone…that kind of thing.’ I began, then got side tracked. ‘He made Betty Joe Pickard his regent, but you know that, don’t you?’ I poked him. 

He shrugged a little.

I grimaced sternly, ‘Okay, well, I found out the Magister might suspect you're alive. So, what about that, Mr. Wise Guy, taking shit into your own hands, not telling anyone where you are!’ I fussed, poking him again. ‘What if you’d been caught?’ He didn’t react to the question, but I caught him off guard. ‘Oh, yeah…’ I said nodding seriously, ‘I’ve talked to Karin. I know how long you've been gone, Mister. I didn’t tell her about the Magister, or the cuff links, or Brian, though, because I was waiting to talk to you.’ I said all conspiratorial like, then realized I hadn’t told him about the cuff links. ‘Anyway…’ I huffed, ‘Bill, was wearing cuff links with his initials on them. The Magister sent a picture of them to Felipe. I don’t think she’s figured it out yet. At least not from what I’ve seen.

He grimaced and thought, ‘Not proof.’ Then, not really angry more resigned, he thought, ‘This is another one on Karin.’ 

I didn’t know what he meant, cuff links or fire...maybe both.

‘You’ll be happy to know Felipe is still keeping us a secret and unhappy to know someone is on Sunniva.'

I stopped short, realizing finally the reason we weren't being guarded. It was so it didn't draw attention to us.

'He is so stupid!' I thought, grinning.

I went on with what I'd been saying, 'I assume whoever it is they’re trying to hire a Captain and a Crew. Speaking of, Brian didn’t give up the crew. That’s one of the reasons why he’s still alive. I’ll tell you the rest of later.’ I said, hurrying through everything I wanted to say. He didn’t think anything about the news Brian hadn't given up the crew, but for some reason he was thinking about Nuri. Which in turn made me think about how Brian said she ran everything on Sunniva. Definitely more going on there than I knew about. Suddenly Freyda invaded my thoughts. ‘Did you know, that Freyda wasn’t running Oklahoma?’ I asked, bluntly.

He said, ‘I had suspicions, because things just weren’t...correct. As a rule, I was kept far away from anything concerning politics or business, both of which were forbidden topics for casual conversation. If you broke that rule, the consequence was banishment from the court.’ He shifted his body a little and held my hand.

‘You’ve been out of the loop for a long time. I was never in it. You and I are at a serious disadvantage when it comes to Political knowledge.’ Moving the subject away from Eric’s time in Oklahoma, I whispered, ‘So, what’s the plan. How are we going to do this?’

‘I’m taking you out of here tonight.’ He announced, not bothering to keep his voice at a whisper.

‘Shhhh!’ I hushed him emphatically, then argued ‘No, Eric. That’s not what I meant! We have to...how are we going to end this thing once and for all? Only Felipe and a few others who were in Bon Temps know for sure you're alive, but that’s a few too many. Felipe isn’t going to just let me go. There is something else happening as well. Something serious. It’s why he wants me, I'm sure of it. Well, I mean, it’s not just here, it’s everywhere. Look, I don’t want to spend eternity running from Felipe.’ I hissed. ‘These jerks have to die. That doesn’t happen if I leave here tonight. Be reasonable, please.’ 

His response to all of that was to kiss me.

Ending the kiss, he looked into my eyes and said, ‘I'm taking you out of here tonight and that's the end of it.’ He punctuated his statement by snuggling closer to me, then leaning toward me as far as his body would let him, he kissed my nipple, which was obviously cheating.

I knew it was a mistake, but I got stubborn.

‘I know that’s what you want to do baby, but I fully intend to find out why Felipe dragged me out of my home and away from my family. I want to know what he wants me for and after that, I’m going to kill him.’ I asserted matter-of-factly, ‘…and, I’m going to make it hurt.’

He didn’t say anything, just held my eyes steadily. Now I’d done it. My Viking sweetie-bear was pissed. I knew this conversation, wasn’t going to end well and I had to talk fast if I was going to change his mind. The moment he could move a muscle, I was going to be in the air, leaving Brian to fend for himself. I coated my voice in honey and tried again. ‘Baby…’ I cooed, changing tactics, ‘Felipe didn’t bring me here to dance in a night club. Don’t you think I should stick around and maybe, find out what is going on? Find out why he doesn’t seem to be in any hurry to kill you? Why he didn’t sic the Magister on you. Why he is actively protecting all of us from her? Why he hasn’t spoken to me since leaving Bon temps. Why hasn’t he even come near me.’

Eric’s eyes widened in surprise at that bit on information.

‘Why he kept Brian alive.’ I continued, ‘Why he killed Brian’s companion, Raphie, but kept Brian alive? Aren’t you in the least bit curious what could have Felipe de Castro making exceptions for us?’ I asked logically. I could see he registered that Brian was gay and his patience with my questions was holding. ‘Do you know what the Carrottoo is?’ I asked, trying to remember how to say it.

‘Yes.’ He gritted, ‘It’s pronounced Care-af-too.’

‘What did he say ‘yes’ to?’ I wondered.

‘Here’s the problem.’ He started to complain, then paused and began again. ‘Listen, there is so much to say and so much to explain, that…’ He stopped and searched for words. ‘Sookie, I’m a male….’ He stated, flatly, then trailed off.

I inhaled and sighed, my head dropping back onto my shoulders '…great…' 

He dragged a hand down his face. ‘It isn’t in our make up to explain, we just act.’ He blurted out.

I pursed my lips and frowned, ‘What are you saying to me?’ I asked patiently.

‘I’m saying…God damnit, Sookie! I’m saying I expect you to trust me and follow my lead.’

My mouth dropped open at the arrogance.

‘Hush!’ he commanded, ‘I’m not finished yet. I expect this from you, because during the portion where you follow my lead without question, everything will be revealed to you. I need to be clear headed and able to think. I can’t do that if I'm arguing with you about my plan and whether or not you think it will work. I understand that this level of trust has been a problem for you in the past. I’m trying to amend that now by proving myself to you. However, I also understand now, from experience, what it’s like to be kept in the dark. You have to understand…no, you need to understand this about me. My first reaction to anything is always going to be the male reaction. All I can do, is promise you I'll do more communicating, if you promise to trust me and over time, I'll get better at being in a partnership with you.

I stayed quiet while I pondered and let him arrange his thoughts further, but he shifted gears on me.

‘Reider and Karin gave me the run down on the political climate, after Felipe took you. I already know why he wants you and you’re right, it’s not to dance in a night club. Does he know you can’t hear people anymore?’

‘Not yet. I just said I haven’t seen him since I got here. Remember?’ I said, trying not to be testy. 

This gave Eric pause. He rubbed at a spot over his eye, considering what it meant that Felipe was treating Sookie like any average subject. He didn’t want to lose his train of thought, so he had to let it go for now and moved on saying, ‘Anyway…Karin’s motivation in all of this, has been to extract this family from the perilous situation it currently finds itself in. There’s a civil war brewing and for all intents and purposes we're out of favor with our sovereign.’ He went on to explain everything he’d learned about the Karaftu, the major coup they’d pulled off, the VLA, and the tentative plans the two factions had for each other, or rather the mission statement of each faction so to speak, even though no one really believed the Karaftu existed. 

‘So, the Karaftu is sort of like the Illuminati? It’s common knowledge, but no one really believes it?’

‘Yes.’ He confirmed, ‘in that respect. I have no idea about the other.’

‘…and, if the Karaftu wins, they will devolve society all the way back to this cave system it’s named for?’

‘Yes.’ He answered again.

I scowled distastefully. ‘Who’d want to go back to that and why?’

This was the third conflicting report I’d gotten on the Karaftu…’wasn’t it?’ 

‘No one really knows who the leaders are. They’re operating in the shadows. There is a new conspiracy theory each week and the VLA and are rolling out a new misinformation campaign every week. My theory, and Karin’s as well, is it’s likely very young Vampires that were made to replenish the population who’ve been told romanticized stories about how it was in the "old days." They're getting their kicks by rebelling against the New Authority. No one ever talks about plague, war, or lack of sanitation.’ 

It amused me when Eric rolled out old slang words. I couldn’t help the grin that came at ‘getting their kicks.’

‘What?’ he asked, noticing my humor.

‘Nothing…’ I lied, knowing my eyes glittered with mirth.

He narrowed his own eyes at me, letting me know he knew I was lying. ‘Felipe, wants you to help him find out who’s in charge of the maybe-existent Karaftu, so he can go to war against them.' 

‘Why didn’t he just ask me?’ I wondered out loud.

‘He knows you wouldn’t do it. He’s desperate. It's more effective to take you and be done with it.' Eric answered in quick succession.

I considered this for a while. This was so confusing.

‘Karin had the right idea coming for us now, but I am not 100% convinced it was her idea.’ He added.

‘Nuri.’ I blurted.

He’d been thinking about her and pulled a quizzical frown at me. I would have guessed her, even if I couldn't hear him.

‘Brian. He said she runs everything.’ I explained, quickly.

‘She is definitely the one pulling at Karin’s strings.’ He agreed.

We sat quietly thinking for a moment, then Eric surprised me by saying, ‘I’ve been making a lot of…mistakes, lately. After Felipe took you, things got pretty intense. I sort of lost my shit and everyone except Nuri submitted to me. I’m not sure what it means, if anything, but she definitely has an agenda.’ He paused, then said, ‘Did you know we have a plane? Did I tell you that we have a plane?’

‘Noooo.’ I laughed, taking all of that in.

‘I didn’t know we had it either. It isn’t a small jet, it’s like a cargo plane only it looks like Sunniva on the inside. Come to think of it, we might have a jet. I mean, I didn’t ask if we did, so it's entirely possible that we have three or four. I found out about this plane, after Felipe took you. Reider can fly it. I didn’t see him fly it, but I know he can.’ he stumbled around trying to impart this information.

I knew he was attempting to include me in his thoughts. I didn’t interject or ask questions, but waiting until it felt like he was done. Then all I said was, ‘Seriously?’

‘Yeah.’ He said.

Then we both sat there, snuggling and thinking and I got another kiss.

‘Reider and Nuri have spent decades alone, in hiding together. I have no idea the extent of his education, but it’s a solid bet it’s extensive. I’m also willing to bet, if Reider knows how to do something, Nuri knows how to do it as well because he's taught her. None of this bothers me. What does bother me, is the secrecy.’ He finished.

‘Why do you think they have kept these things secret?’ I asked.

‘I don’t know…yet. I'm not completely certain that it's secrecy. Maybe, there wasn’t time to bring it up yet. Maybe it’s a simple case of not considering it to be relevant, but that isn’t entirely what I'm getting at either. It’s the feeling they hold themselves apart. A general attitude of separateness. Also, I think she might be psychic.’ he finally said.

‘I definitely feel that from Nuri, but not Reider.’ I interrupted, 'Meaning the separateness, not the psychic-ness.' I fumbled.

Eric nodded, thoughtfully, ‘I, think you're correct my lover in that, there’s a lot of shit going on here.’

He wasn’t ready to agree with her on Reider just yet even though she might be right about him, but time would tell. He also wasn't ready to agree with her about sticking around in Vegas to puzzle things out, but even though he hated it, she was right. One of the first things he’d done before going to Oklahoma was buy a new phone. He spent the last several days getting acquainting with the last seven or so years. He was likely being manipulated by everyone but Sookie right now and that, made up his mind for him. Nuri was pulling all the strings and if he let his emotions get the better of him, it would put them at a serious disadvantage. It was time to put up or shut up. 

He shifted toward her, ‘I really hate the idea, but I'm going to agree that we will stick around, for now, and find out what Felipe’s game is. I don’t relish the idea of being dragged all over Earth on Sunniva while running from the Authority, because that's what Karin, presumably, has deemed that we do. I have no idea how I’m going to leave you here, so I’m not going to. You won’t see me, but I’ll be here. In the spirit of keeping you informed, I did leave for Oklahoma immediately after arriving in Boulder City. I admit, that my actions there were impulsive, but rage was driving me. Especially when I realized you were gone again. When I learned he put you in silver, I poured gasoline all over the roof and set the place on fire. I felt much better afterwards. More like myself. It cleared my head. I was thinking about burning this casino down as well, but as it’s full of humans, maybe not the best idea. What I’m getting at, is it’s time for me to stop acting impulsively.’

He kissed me when he finished speaking. He really did want to burn the casino down. The vivid urge to throw caution to the wind and destroy all that Felipe owned was an ache deep in his mind, but there wasn’t any other turmoil there. For the first time, since I'd been able to hear his thoughts, he was focused, which was comforting and scary all at once. Maybe a little sexy as well. And, I was happy he burned down the castle in Oklahoma. It was therapeutic knowing that there was nothing left of Freyda. 

‘Fourteen nights.’ He said, interrupting that train of thought.

I understood without him explaining, that it was all the time I was going to get. I had to learn what needed to be learned and kill Felipe in that amount of time or sooner before Eric pulled the plug on the whole thing and we skedaddled. I nodded in agreement. Dusk was approaching and we were almost out of time. I was suddenly laughing because he’d finally gained the full use of his body. He rolled up on his knees, jerking me into a fully prone position in the center of the big bed and was now crawling between my legs, grinning at me lasciviously.

‘Yay! A quickie before he has to go.’ I rejoiced. It was a 'quickie' that was over too…quickly. I kissed him hard as he slipped out of the light tight shutter over the doors leading out to the balcony, then got in the shower and tried to stand there forever. Showering was my new hobby. Unfortunately, it was over too quickly as well. I got ready for work and thought about all that we'd talked about. 

‘Eyes and ears sugar.’ I coached myself.

Brian was watching TV and eating pizza on the couch in the common room as I left for work. It smelled disgusting. That was amazing to me.

He was wearing new clothes and saw me notice them. ‘I didn’t leave, I ordered them.’ he explained quickly.

‘Good.’ I smiled. ‘Don’t forget, he was never here.’

‘Who?’ he teased, ignorantly.

‘Good man. Gotta work.’ I said, and I left.

I’d ordered a blood donor and opted to go to the Blood Bistro, (I shit you not) rather than have delivery.

I could have fed on Brian, obviously, but he was struggling with things. I thought it best to leave him alone until he shored himself up a bit.

Work was a repeat of the night before only it sucked less and my uniform was shiny gold and even smaller than the night before. I knew without a doubt Eric would be waiting for me to get back to the Villa afterward and I hauled ass out of there at top Vampire speed, not bothering to wait for my tips receipt. I was back at the Villa five minutes after getting off of my stage. Brian was asleep and once again Sandy wasn’t around, which was good. I woke Brian up and opened the light tight slider. Brian picked up his pillow to move to the couch, but I told him to stay, just as Eric walked into the room.

‘The three of us need to talk.’ I said to Brian by way of explanation and waving him back to the bed.

Brian was instantly nervous. I told him to calm down and asked him if he wanted to some coffee.

The question baffled him momentarily, ‘No thank you.’ He answered politely.

‘Brian, we want to talk to you about living on Sunniva. We’re curious about things like rules and guests. Places you went. Reider and Nuri’s feeding habits. Things like that.’ I said.

Brian shrugged at me and said ‘Ugh...okay.’

I turned toward Eric and gestured for him to take the lead.

‘Were there ever any visitors on Sunniva?’ Eric asked. 

‘No.’ Brian answered immediately. 

He’d been thinking about the question Eric had asked and not why he had asked it. That boded well for the rest of the conversation to come.

‘The number one rule on Sunniva, is no guests.’ Brian blushed, and flicked a guilty glance at Sookie. 

He was thinking about Raphie.

‘This is a rule not only for the crew, but for Reider and Nuri as well?’ Eric asked.

‘Yes. It’s part of the Safety Protocols which are drilled into us.’

‘So, never any guests.’ Eric asked again.

‘If there was ever a stranger on board, everyone was in danger and we were to take safety measures immediately, so no. Not in my two years.’ He reasserted. 

I heard it for the truth it was.

‘Did Reider and Nuri ever leave Sunniva separately?’ Eric prodded.

‘Not to my knowledge. In fact, they rarely ever left Sunniva at all. We were hardly ever at port. We stopped only for fuel, or supplies which were generally brought to us since she's so big. Never at the same place or same company two times in a row. We couldn’t believe it when Cap’n told us that we’d be crossing the Atlantic.’ Brian confided.

‘Why is that?’ Eric asked.

‘Because we sailed back and forth between England and India for the entire two years I was on Sunniva. We’d get to England, refuel, then turn around and go back, to India. We never stayed overnight anywhere.’

‘If they never left the ship, how did they eat?’ I asked, practically. 

‘Boats with donors would meet us and they would go to them. This didn’t happen often. They had NeuBlood, but mostly they had bagged blood. There’s a huge blood freezer on Sunniva. That was a thing as well. They didn’t feed from us. Ever. They’re very disciplined, so it was a big deal that I was meant for you.’ He gestured to me.

‘Tell me more about the boats with donors.’ Eric said, pointedly ignoring the 'meant for you' portion of Brian’s answer.

‘Ugh…well, they're just pleasure boats usually. No larger, sometimes they were like, you know, commercial sport fishing boats. There were two donors and two people to drive the boat.’ Brian said, thinking back about the details. ‘Reider and Nuri would eat and then the boat would leave. After they ate, we always backtracked. There was only one time during my employment we caught a boat following us after stopping for a feed.’

‘What happened with that?’ Eric asked.

‘I don’t know for sure, but I’m thinking it didn’t end well for those folks.’ Brian answered.

‘Anything else?’ I asked.

‘They never used a service like **Blood Buddies** or went to port for donors. That’s all I can think of right now.’ Brian said. 

'He's getting curious about the questions now.' I thought, hearing him wonder about them.

‘Sookie told me, you said, Nuri runs everything.’ Eric stated.

Brian nodded, but hesitated for the first time, looking back and forth between us, definitely curious now.

‘Tell me about that.’ Eric said.

‘Just that,’ Brian said evasively. ‘If there’s a decision to be made, she makes it.’ 

Brian was beginning to struggle. He felt his loyalty to Nuri weighing on him. Which I felt was a good thing.

‘Have you overheard any conversations between Reider and Nuri about something called the Karaftu?’

‘They…talked about it all the time.’ He confessed.

‘What can you tell me about that?’ Eric pressed.

‘Well, they’re concerned about what is going to come of it all, obviously. Ummm, right after I started working on Sunniva, there was a big something or other, that happened. I can't remember what exactly, but it was the first time I remember them using Facetime. There was something, some other word as well, sanguine…something, Sanguinist?’ Brian asked.

‘Who were they talking to?’ I asked.

‘Karin.’ Brian answered.

The front door of the Villa clunked open, ‘Why, does my house smell like pizza?’ Sandy complained.

We froze.

‘Sookie!’ Sandy yelled, on her way to my door.

I pointed at the bathroom and Brian and Eric were gone in a blink.

I answered my door, just as Sandy was about to start pounding on it.

‘What?’ I asked.

‘My house stinks.’ She sneered.

‘I'll take care of it.’ I sneered back, shutting the door in her face and going straight into the bathroom. 

I turned on the shower and whispered to Brian, ‘Go clean up that mess. Open the slider in the common room, call the maid.’ Brian gave me a silent nod and turned to leave.

Eric reached out a hand, stopping him. ‘Take your pillow.’ He whispered. Once Brian was out to the room, Eric leaned into me and whispered directly into my ear, ‘Well, that answered some concerns for me. Nuri doesn’t trust us, but it’s because they don’t trust anyone.’ 

‘Which is why, they're still alive and something we already knew.’ I added. ‘I’ll be right back. I’m going to check on Brian.’

I heard the front door slam and knew that Sandy had gone.

‘Never mind.’ I grinned and pushed him into the shower, clothes and all.


	52. Fifty-Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “When you reach illumination, you lose paradise. Illumination is the place where you gain knowledge that there is none but you to take care of yourself, you discover that you are the god you had all along sought and that you have no redeemer but you”  
― Bangambiki Habyarimana, Pearls Of Eternity

**Fifty-Two**

**Las Vegas**

After our discussion, Eric went to Boulder City to let Karin and the others know what he’d decided, ‘as the head of the family.’ He didn’t say if there was any resistance and I didn’t ask. He was back in the very early morning by the time I was off work and as far as I knew, hadn’t been back to Boulder City since. This was the new normal. I heard the strain in Karin's voice when I called every night. I missed her and the others. It was difficult for us to be apart. We didn’t discuss Eric, though she knew he was here. We stayed far away from certain family topics, but kept a routine of sorts with our communication for the last seven days. I’d call in the evening when she woke up, then dance at the club at night. I'd come back to the villa, make love to Eric until the sun came up, sleep for a few hours, and then, spend the rest of the day in the Wynn business offices. There, I would use Sandy’s key code to glamour Tracy, Janice and the rest of the staff into e-mailing the details of Felipe’s business empire to Reider, who in turn spent the evenings pouring over it, looking for anything we could use, to get us clear of this situation. The result of which, we had access to accounts, passwords, appointment calendars, business associates and the like. All of which was completely useless as it pertained to us. To make matters worse, I still hadn’t seen Felipe or even Eduardo since arriving at the Casino.

We did learn Steve Wynn was the public face of Felipe de Castro. Not as an employee though, he was a full partner. That in itself was curious, but ultimately useless to us as well. Steve Wynn himself, was squeaky clean. I stayed in the business office until late afternoon, pushing the staff to find something, anything, to no avail. Afterward, the women would erase all traces of their inquiries and searches per Reider's instruction and when it was done, I’d erase all traces of me from their minds with my glamour. I was seething by the eighth day I’d been in Las Vegas and Felipe, the smug bastard, wouldn't show his face. I had to hand it to him. He was seriously playing up the idea he had us under his thumb and at his mercy. There was no way he didn’t know Eric was in Las Vegas by now.

I’d only had two days off work from XS and Eric had taken Brian and I all over Las Vegas to blow off some steam on the second night. We were certain I wasn’t being guarded and it turned out were right. Don’t get it wrong. You can’t go ten feet in Las Vegas without encountering some form of security, but it’s all human security. In the massive crowds, we simply went, unnoticed. Las Vegas still wasn’t my thing, but I managed to have a good time. Brian needed it desperately and when we got back to the Villa, there was a bit of life returning to his eyes.

The Vampire in me was glad to see it.

I was in a foul mood on my tenth bone numbing night in Sin City. Sandy, who I saw only a handful of times in the preceding days, knocked on my door while I was getting ready for work. Brian answered it and tried to tell her I was getting ready for work and asked if he could take a message. She opted to push past him and nearly barged into the bathroom where Eric and I sat talking while he brushed my hair. I met her, stark naked in the hallway with my fangs out. I hissed a warning at her and backed her up all the way to the door of the room.

Sandy swallowed hard and said, ‘No reason to get in a snit, Sookie. This is my Villa after all.’

I answered with a hissing threatening lunge, backing her the rest of the way out of the door. Once she was out, I took a step back, ‘Fuck all the way off with your Villa, Sandy.’

I almost got to slam the door in her face.

Before I could she said, ‘Fine! His Majesty wants to see you this evening. Dress for cocktails. Be ready to go by 5:30. You and I are supposed to arrive at 6 PM. Steven and Andrea will be there.’ She said and turned to go. She pronounced Andrea, On-drey-ah. I almost laughed at her. Andrea pronounced her name just like everyone else named Andrea. This was just an attempt to embarrass me. I didn’t bite.

‘Who…are Steve and On-drey-ah?’ I asked, all mocking innocence.

‘Steve Wynn.’ She said, as if I were an idiot infant.

Which, okay, maybe I was. I stared at her blankly.

‘You, are hopeless.’ She scoffed rudely.

‘Maybe, but I still need to know who Steve is.’ I said politely, putting my fangs away.

‘Steve Wynn, is Wynn Hotel and Casino.’ She explained, her snooty Valley Girl accent was back.

‘I'm sooo going to stake her ass.’ I vowed, mutely. I blinked vapidly, asking in as astonished tone, that Brittany Murphy could of been proud of, ‘So…he owns this?’

‘No!’ she snapped at me, not realizing I was mocking her. ‘His Majesty owns it.’

‘Oh, okay…’ I said, as if understanding just dawned. Waving a bored hand, I put all of my weight on my hip, cocking it to the side asked, twirling a strand of my hair, ‘Well, why do I need to be there?’

I almost laughed when she spit venom at me with her eyes.

‘How am I supposed to know? Entertainment?’ she sneered, impatiently looking me up and down. ‘Get ready! We have to be there in 30 minutes.’ She whirled and stomped away, hair fanning out behind her. One of these days, I really was going to grab a handful and yank out.

‘You must be entertainment then too, bitch!’ I slammed my door, to her finger in the air.

Brian was sitting at the small table in our room eating his dinner. He grinned at me, as I stalked back to the bathroom in all my naked glory.

‘Shut up, Brian.’ I snapped.

I regained the bathroom to Eric, who simply raised and eyebrow at me then pointedly looked out the door towards Brian. I narrowed my eyes at him and dared him to say a word about my nudity. He wisely didn’t. I’d been instructed by messenger via a note from Eduardo, to buy a cocktail dress two days earlier. We’d bought it while Eric had taken Brian and I out on the town. I now knew why I needed it. This, couldn't be good. 

I retrieved the clingy dress from the closet and removed the plastic bag from the cleaners. It was plain white and covered every inch of my body from my ankles to my earlobes, but it fit like a glove and was sexy as all get out. Eric growled as I pulled it on, realizing that I couldn’t wear underwear with it at all. I wore my hair loose, swiped on some mascara and put on the elaborately jeweled, sky-high silver heeled sandals I’d bought to go with the dress. I tucked my phone in a clutch covered with bright blue crystals, kissed Eric goodbye, told him to be nice to Brian and left with Sandy who eyed my dress jealously.

It was late in the year and full dark arrived by 4:30 in the afternoon. Las Vegas didn’t get many overcast days during the year, but today way one of them. As a result, we arrived super early.

Sandy punched her code into the key pad on Felipe’s door and we entered the completely overdone villa. It was eerily reminiscent of Oklahoma. It was an indescribable cacophony for the eyes, but in a different way. I saw what was considered Modern Art in copies of Architectural Digest while at the Dentist office, so I knew what I was looking at. Generally, Modern Art was accompanied by a minimalist décor. It was obvious the Villa was supposed to be going for that minimalist vibe. It was anything but, minimalist. Everything in the space was white. Everything except for the art and furniture. Unfortunately, it was simply crammed into the space as if Mary J. Blige’s stylist had been the designer. What might have been interesting and tasteful was instead cluttered and looked like it was trying to hard to be hip...but, that was Vegas wasn't it. Too much of everything.

Eduardo came in pulling my attention away from the disaster, saying a polite hello to Sandy, then dismissing her. When she’d gone, he turned to essentially give my appearance the look over treatment.

‘As if I don’t know how to dress myself, asshole…’ I muttered.

When you think of someone named Eduardo, you’d never think of this Eduardo. You think of a tall, sexy dark haired, dark skinned, hunk of a man with full sexy lips, a broad chest, and a tight ass. Not this pencil pusher. I my experience, there had never been a geek, that was geekier than Eduardo.

He turned, heading for next room, at beckoned over his shoulder, ‘Sookie…’ 

‘Eduardo.’ I mocked, like he was in fact the biggest geek in the world. He ignored it and pointed at white and chrome leather chair, that had a blood red pillow in it.

‘Sit here. Don’t move. His majesty wishes for you to listen to Steve’s thoughts this evening.’

And I shit you not, he walked out of the room without another word. I was going to tell him thanks for taking care of me in Oklahoma, but instead thought, ‘Well, this was going to be interesting.’

I noiselessly laughed my ass off. Someone was going to learn how to talk to me, instead of at me, by the time this evening is over.

A pretty waitress dressed as a bellhop came by and asked what I’d like to drink. She returned with my 'cocktail' a few moments later. I sat there for the rest of the evening, in my skin tight dress, making small talk while drinking Felipe’s expensive rare blood types, pretending to have a good time. Two hours later, 'cocktails' were over. As instructed, I remained in my chair for the entire gathering. Now, left waiting for 30 minutes after the guests departed, I was escorted to Felipe’s office. I didn't get a chance to move around the giant villa earlier, so I took in the rest as we moved through. I was starting to think Eric was right about burning this place to the ground. 

‘Awful.’ I grimaced, wondering what one paid for a painting of red, yellow, and blue squares. Felipe wasn’t in his office when I arrived. 'Shocking.' I thought, rolling my eyes. I sat down in a red plastic and chrome chair. It looked like it belonged in a Swiss elementary school that catered to children of the ultra-wealthy. I sighed impatiently and began my wait. Eduardo didn’t know what to do and was actually fidgeting. I could have told him thank you, but didn't. I was annoyed. He obviously didn’t want to leave me alone in this room and he kept checking his phone.

Finally, he said, ‘I’m going to go and tell His Majesty you’re here. Don’t touch anything.’

I flicked a dismissive hand at him and the moment he left, the child in me did exactly what I’d been told not to do. I searched the entire office, touching every surface I came to. The computer on the massive shiny blue Formica desk was on, but it was logged out. I began to pull the books and Knick Knacks away from the shelves to discover that they were fake. It was all plastic.

'Okay…that’s just weird.’ I thought, becoming distracted for a few moments then pulling myself away from the stuff on the shelves to run my hands along the edges of them.

There was nothing.

A large rug that looked like a Wonder Bread wrapper covered the floor. I realized it was the only rug in the entire Villa. I reached to turn the corner back and BOOM! There was what I was looking for. The floor had a seem in it, indicating there was a sliding door leading to something under the floor. I heard the clip of shoes, laid the carpet back in place and took my seat. I was the epitome of bored when Eduardo and Felipe entered the office. Felipe stood off to the side of my chair staring at me while I examined my nail polish. He stood there so long, I was forced to look at him and stared right back.

‘What is wrong with this weirdo now?’ I thought, perturbed.

We just stared at each other like that for the eternity of a full minute until Eduardo cleared his throat. I flicked my eyes to him and he motioned me to get up.

It occurred to me only then, Felipe was waiting on me to stand up and curtsy to him. A literal, full minute this had been going on and he still hadn’t said a word to me.

‘Jesus Christ Sheppard of Judea, he can’t be serious.’ I thought, dumbfounded. Sure enough, he just stood there…waiting. ‘Oh, alright already.’ I exclaimed, pulling myself out of my chair to make the barest, most sarcastic curtsy I could get away with and still get this show on the road. It truly rankled to do it though. ‘There. Are you happy now?’ I condescended.

Felipe, ignored me and went to sit at his desk. He was smiling happily and didn’t give me leave to sit again.

‘Douche bag.’ I muttered. I know he heard me, but ignored it.

‘So…what did you get?’ he said, all smiles. 

‘Ha! Jokes on you, Dickhead.’ I though and almost giggled. I was about to get some payback. Feigning ignorance I asked, ‘From who?’ 

‘From Steve.’ He said. ‘Obviously.’

‘You mean the orange guy?’ I questioned, entertaining the hell out of myself.

‘Yes.’ Felipe said, maintaining his patience.

‘Nothing.’ I replied, keeping my answers deliberately short, forcing 'His Majesty' to talk to me.

Sure, it was petty, but I was feeling petty and indulging myself. After nearly two weeks of putting up with this bullsh...stuff, It felt great!

‘What do you mean…nothing?’ He said with more forced patience.

‘Just that.’ I said. ‘Eduardo said you wanted me to listen to that guys brain, is that right?’

‘Yes.’ Felipe gritted letting go of his patience.

‘Oh.’ I shrugged. ‘Well, that’s too bad. Maybe someone should've talked to me about that before we left Bon Temps. If they had, I would've explained that since I became a Vampire, I can’t just listen to brains anymore.’ I said flippantly and I glared my hate right through him.

‘What do you mean…you can’t listen!’ He exploded.

I yelled, ‘I mean…just what I said, you dick! I can’t sit across a room and just hear what someone is thinking anymore!’ Then smiled at him beatifically.

‘Why didn’t you say anything about this before?’ he demanded.

‘Excuse me…YOUR Majesty.’ I mocked, indignantly, my peek flooding the space between us. I leaned forward gripping the back of the plastic chair, I’d vacated to keep from launching myself at him. ‘I asked you twice before we even left my house what you wanted from me. The first time I asked you, threatened me. The second time I asked, you punched me in the face!’ I accused, the full range of my fury in evidence.

He grunted at me ‘So, you're of no use to me at all now...’ he sat there letting it sink in, then smashed his fist down on the desk. Evidently, he wasn't going to be able to control himself.

'Man he is SO pissed.' I thought. I couldn't help it, a giggle escaped.

He narrowed his eyes at me, super pissed. Eduardo, ‘Call Felicia.’ He threatened, pointing to the phone in his day man’s hand.

‘Yes, Eduardo, call Felicia.’ I challenged threateningly, calling his bluff. I crossed my arms over my breasts, waiting. Confidence radiated from every pore on my body while I smirked at Felipe who sat there wondering what I was about. Eduardo didn’t move. Eduardo learned, quickly it seemed, that I wasn’t an idiot, even if Felipe himself didn’t know it. Eduardo understood me. He knew I’d be happy to have them all in a world of shit that would take forever to sort out. While the Authority was crawling all over everything Felipe owned, Eduardo would go crazy doing damage control. It looked like Felipe had caught on as well, if his silence was any indication. I nodded and smirked at him. He waited a minute, looked like he might call my bluff, then changed his mind, opting to complain instead.

‘You’re useless to me now and you cost me six years of work. Every time I turn around you or your damn family are ruining years of my hard work!’ he yelled.

Refusing to take any shit off of him at all, I yelled back, ‘Then leave us alone you asshole!’ 

‘Get her out of here!’ Felipe yelled, waving a hand at me.

Eduardo stayed stoically put.

‘Man, you are dense!’ I laughed, derisively.

Felipe jerked himself out of his chair and Eduardo stepped closer to me. ‘Sire, she’s baiting you.’

‘I don’t give a fuck what she’s doing. I’m done with her. Get her out of here.’ He demanded.

I interrupted his little speech halfway through and quickly, before I could have my head separated from my body said, ‘I didn’t say that I couldn’t hear at all, I said, that I can’t do it at will anymore.’

‘That is NOT what you said! Explain!’ he barked, yanking a hand down his silk tie.

Eduardo took another step closer. I had my sovereign flustered. There was a fine line between pushing his buttons and pushing him to far. I shrugged nonchalantly as said, ‘I have to have their blood before I can hear them now.’ And smiled having effectively neutralized the situation. ‘No more covert ops.’ I shrugged again.

‘Why didn’t you just say so in the beginning!’ He pressed for an answer.

‘Why didn’t you just answer my questions?’ I countered.

‘Because I am the King.’ He railed.

‘So...’ I countered, baiting him again.

Eduardo placed a hand on my arm. ‘You will respect your King.’ He instructed softly.

My mouth dropped open and I blinked at Eduardo. Then I let the both of them have it with both barrels. 

‘Fuck the both of you! RESPECT? You want MY RESPECT? I’ve been snatched away from my Maker and I’m a baby! What kind of fucking asshole does that, Eduardo? This guy does!' I screamed pointing an accusing finger at Felipe. ‘He’s never ingratiated himself to me in the slightest and I’ve saved his ass on MORE than one occasion. Maybe it’s time that 'my King,' learn how to respect me! I have NEVER needed the King. The King is the one who needs me.’ I finished, hotly, glaring all of my resent at Felipe at the last.

‘Eduardo, bring me Steve.’ Felipe said, ignoring everything that just happened.

‘I don’t fucking believe this!’ I yelled.

Eduardo didn’t want to leave me there, but he had no choice.

‘Why don’t you just tell me what is going on and I will help you anyway I can.’ I demanded.

As Eduardo left the room, he looked back at me. He was worried for me. Maybe, I better tone it down while he was gone.

‘I need to know who Steve is talking to during the day. I need to know specifically about LA, Detroit, Toronto and anything else you can tell me. I want to know if he’s hiding anything from me.’ He clipped out.

‘Fine.’ I agreed, throwing my hands in the air. ‘You’re gonna have to ask him specific questions then.’

Eduardo was already back with Steve and I had a feeling this wasn’t going to end well for him.

‘Steve!’ Felipe smiled, ‘Sookie is going to bite you. I know, we have an agreement, but it’s only going to be this once.’ He promised, then said menacingly, ‘Take out your contacts.’

I knew from the look on his face Felipe was lying. Steve immediately began to argue, but realized he wasn’t leaving until he did as he was told. He took out his contacts, Felipe glamored him, then began asking questions.

Glamour wasn’t fool proof. If you could use it to get humans to tell you the truth about something, I’d be ensconced in a tropical rain forest in Belize right now. Glamour was most effective when you wanted someone to forget something. I resigned myself to the task at hand and picked up Steve’s wrist, biting him. The man flinched at the suddenness of the bite, but stayed still once my fangs were all the way in. He’d been drinking Martini’s during the gathering and the oily taste of Vodka was heavy in his blood. This was a bad thing because Vodka made bold and mouthy.

Well, more bold and more mouthy than usual.

Steve’s skin was leathery and I could smell the sun on it. I forced myself to dial in and focused on his thoughts. Just as I thought. He had talked to LA recently, but he’d been glamored recently as well. I listened harder. He, had a crush, or was having an affair…with…No, he was being blackmailed. ‘Sandy! Slap butter on my ass and call me a biscuit!’ I crowed silently. 'I got you bitch!' I knew all I needed to know in seconds and stopped drawing on the wound. I closed it and waited for Felipe to re-glamour Steve. When he had, Steve put his anti-glamour contacts back in. Then Felipe sent him away.

The moment Steve left the office I said, ‘He’s clean. You don’t have to worry about him at all.’ I assured Felipe, lying through my teeth.

After being in Steve’s head, I knew he wouldn’t willingly do anything to endanger his wife and daughter. Sandy, had set him up, a’ la’ that, Tom Cruise movie, The Firm. She was threatening to send the pictures she had to his wife and daughter. I also knew no one actually lived in this Villa. Felipe lived under it. Steve and his family lived somewhere else, entirely. Sandy had tried on several occasions to turn Steve toward the Karaftu, but he’d been resisting her. Sandy started glamoring him for information recently then glamoring the memory of her and the blackmail away until she needed information again.

‘You’re sure?’ Felipe asked again.

‘Yep. 100%, Steve…is loyal. Can I go home now?’ I asked hopefully.

‘No.’ he answered.

‘If you're not going to send me home, tell me what else you want.’ I pestered.

‘I want you to listen to minds for me.’ He said, pulling out his phone and composing a text message.

‘Have you seen, or do you know where Barry is?’ he asked, while he texted.

I threw my hands into the air and yelled, ‘No!’ I got a warning look. ‘Sorry.’ I mumbled, disrespectfully.

‘Pity.’ He said, sighing, then went on to a completely different subject. ‘We’re going to have guests from L.A. soon. They work for the King…ehhh, the Queen of LA, which means that they work for the Karaftu. Do you have any knowledge of what I am talking about?’

‘Well, I might have, if you ever answered questions.’ I said glibly, refusing to let Felipe know I knew anything about anything at all.

‘Don’t be glib.’ Felipe reprimanded, then gave me the briefest possible explanation of who the Karaftu were.

Meanwhile, I was wondering how such a young Vampire, ended up being the Queen of LA.

‘I assume you remember Booth Crimmins.’ He asked, still texting.

I nodded that I did know of him, of those three actually. ‘I do, but I’ve never met him.’ I admitted.

‘Booth, Audrey, and Christian are going to be guests, or a delegation rather from L.A.’ He said, still texting.

‘Not for long when Eric finds out.’ I thought, with assurance, then inquired, ‘How is it that the three of them are with the Queen of L.A. instead of you?’ Booth and Audrey had been charged by their sheriff in Louisiana (not Eric) to watch over Sophie-Anne while she recovered from the injuries she sustained during the bombing at the Rhodes summit. Instead, they sold out to Felipe and were instrumental in her demise. He ignored that question, of course. I pushed coldly, ‘We both know their story. Why are they no longer on your payroll?’ I gave up waiting on an answer and wondered when he was going to get to the point.

‘I'm curious,’ he leaned forward, pushed a button on a panel full of buttons. ‘You attended a wedding several years ago. A Vampire, Jonathan, introduced himself to you there. Do you remember him?’

An incredulous, ‘What the fuck is this all about?' was written all over my face.

‘Ah! Good. I can see that you do.’ He went on.

Jonathan walked past me into the room and sketched a bow to Felipe and said, ‘Good evening, My King.’

My head, literally exploded into incoherent screeching. I knew from the moment I saw this Vampire at the Bellefluer double wedding, he was bad news! Jonathan, took the chair I had vacated. Moving away from him, I realized he hadn’t been invited to sit. 'He and Felipe are friends!' The shit just hit the fan ladies and gentleman! It's officially, time to go! 

‘You’re going to be working closely with Jonathan while our guests are here.’ Felipe relayed, jovially.

My Sovereign, was enjoying my obvious shock. I put extreme effort into no cussing him out! Felipe went on as if I were listening to him and not plotting his murder and my escape.

‘He’ll explain the details to you. Your ‘need to know,’ is entirely at his discretion. All of your belongings are being moved into Johnathan’s private Villa this evening. Let Eduardo know if you need help with that. You should know you'll be living with Johnathon for the duration of your time as my subject. I’m very busy as you know, so I’m off to another meeting. Enjoy getting reacquainted.'

And just like that, my fucking King, left me there with Jonathon. I didn’t think it was possible to hate that fucker any more than I did an hour ago, but yeah, I was so furious I felt like a bobble head doll. My neck agreed with everything my brain was screaming, which was mostly, ‘I am going to fucking fuck that mother fucker up.’ I started to chastise myself over language, but unceremoniously told myself to shut the fuck up with that shit. Jonathan stood immediately when Felipe did. He’d bowed and scraped again as Felipe sped out of the room already dialing his phone. I’d heard Felipe ask whoever was on the other end of the phone about Barry as he left. Meanwhile my mouth was clinched shut, because every other word I thought was mother fucker. It sounded like Samuel L. Jackson had rented space in my head and was living in there full time. ‘Eric is going to burn this mother fucking casino down. Hell, I might even let him!’ I vowed, not understanding why I was worried about it.

‘So…long time no see.’ Jonathan grinned, flirting with me.

‘I…am…not…moving…in…with…you.’ I gritted out.

‘Are you sure? You haven’t even seen the place yet. It’s bound to be nicer than the place you're living in right now.’ He teased, moving seductively toward me.

I was entirely fed up with all of this bullshit. ‘Where did they dig this guy up?’ I gritted to myself.

This...Jonathan had shown up at the wedding, out of the blue, and started talking to me like we were friends. He tried to get a little too familiar with me, walking up on me while I was alone in the parking lot as I left the wedding. He lied to me about checking in with Eric, during that so-called visit. He lied about being a guest at the wedding. He lied about talking to Pam! 'I punched him in the face with my keys.' I remembered with glee, then realized, ‘This guy is a spy. More than that, my Great Grandfather made it a point to show up that day. 'Jonathon, is dangerous.' I thought. This Vampire, was more than likely the cause of every bit of bullshit me or my family had been forced to put up with for the last 8 or 9 years! As of right now, I was done. I turned away, keeping my mouth shut and made to leave. The asshole stepped into the doorway to prevent me from leaving, pissing me off once and for all. 

‘Listen Buddy! I don’t know what rock Felipe dragged you out from under…’ I shoved a finger in his face, telling him off good and proper, then jumped half out of my skin, yelping in surprise and involuntarily cutting my words off. Jonathan was standing over me, fangs out, nose separated from mine by a breath. I took an instinctive step back and he advanced, holding me captive with his eyes. I began shaking, hard, but I didn’t look away, even after he began threatening me. That only lasted a moment. 

‘No…_you_ listen.’ He menaced, with a growl that virtually purred from his throat.

I dropped my eyes submitting to him, ‘Okay...Jonathan wasn’t going to put up with any of my shit.’ He took another step toward me, forcing me to retreat again.

‘Felipe might be letting you get away with that mouth of yours, but I'm not Felipe. I’ve been pulled off of a mission I’ve spent the last seven months on, because I had to come here and deal with you.’ He hissed. ‘You’ll do exactly what you're told to do. There's more going on here than your insignificant little life. You’ll play your part in what’s to come with absolute perfection. If you don’t, I'll personally see to it, you regret it. Do you understand that, Buddy?’

While shaking in my ironically silver shoes, I stared a hole through the ridiculous Wonder Bread carpet, then nodded my understanding. I didn’t like this feeling of powerlessness at all and nearly succumbed to defeat. I gathered my wits as quickly as I could and reminded myself this was only for a little while longer. I needed to be smarter than this. I couldn’t very well take Eric to task for letting his emotions get the better of him, then turn around and do the same thing. Straightening my shoulders, I bolstered my self and forced my chin up, to look him in the eyes.

‘Good.’ He said, seeing my forced surrender, then he took a step back and sat down in the chair once more.

While I remained standing, Jonathan laid out the details of our working relationship. I willed myself not to flake out and attack him. I didn’t know how I was going to make it through the next few days, but it was obvious I was going to have to. Especially once I told Eric everything that just happened. You ever have one of those moment's where the sirens are blaring, red lights are flashing, a voice on a loud speaker is saying you have "ten seconds before self destruct?" That's exactly what happened next. I was so angry. I had an agenda and this guy was about to crap all over it. 

‘You and I are in a hot and heavy romance, but we like to party.’ Jonathon dictated.

I barely heard him.

‘Understand, or do I have to spell it out for you?’ he snapped.

His tone pulled me back from my panic and I smirked at him like he was an idiot. In answer to his question and welded my feet to the floor so I wouldn’t try to rip his throat out. I wasn’t doing such a good job of maintaining my cool and made a mental note to go easier on Eric. Deciding that sitting might help keep me from attempted murder, I put Felipe’s desk between us instead and sat down in the empty chair without permission. Jonathon ignored this and kept talking.

‘You will dress like a party girl and you will act like a party girl.’ His voice was bored monotone.

I talked over him, interrupting his recitation. ‘You mean act like a whore. Say what you mean.’ I said, without sugar coating it.

He paused for a breath formulating an answer to that.

I took advantage of the pause. ‘I’m not ever going to sleep with you, or anyone else.’ I said, deadly serious. ‘You can put me in silver until it kills me, but that’s the way that it is. You need to understand that right now. If I have to move in with you fine. If I have to work with you fine, but nothing except work is going to happen between us, ever. I don’t fuck for work. Period. So…go get the silver.’ I tossed my head at the door and flicked my fingers as I told him to go. I’d been as emphatic as I knew how to be. I hoped he was listening. Jonathan responded by not responding. 'So, It's going to be just like dealing with Felipe.' I thought, and almost smiled, 'I got this.'

‘You’re going to become enamored of Booth’s assistant and you're going to bite him so you can tell us what he knows. If you have to fuck him to get that information, then you will.’

I psh’ed in challenge, ‘Look.’ I began, then stopped short. Anything I said would fall on deaf ears. I resolved to leave, but stopped. My brain just registered what he said and cold fear crept over me.

‘Were…were you listening while I was talking to Felipe? What did you hear?’ I asked, suspiciously, which, was dumb because he obviously knew everything. I agreed to becoming a Vampire, based on the fact that I didn't have to bite anyone I didn't want to. ‘Mother fucker!’ (Sam Jackson was back.) I screamed internally. ‘How much danger is my family in?’ I asked, steering the conversation away from biting people. 

‘Don’t worry about that right now. They’re fine and they'll remain fine as long as you cooperate.’ He said, turning back to the previous subject.

'Well, that answers that.' I thought.

‘Just so you know, you won't ever be alone, but we must do whatever is necessary to achieve the objective. I'll never send you by yourself. I'll always be in reach. You're going to have ample opportunity to get the information we need from the delegation and I’ll be there to help you and keep you safe. You can depend on me, for this and other things as well.’ He said, the last a bit softer, as if he were trying to sooth me, then said, ‘I know you’re newly made and you’ve had only a few days with your Maker. If you let me, if you put your trust me, I promise to teach you. I'll help you in any way I can.’

'Well, that wasn’t creepy at all.' I shivered at the thought of this asshole stepping into Karin's shoes. It made me want to puke. I stayed silent, reeling from shock, wishing I had listened to Eric and ran when I had the chance. I was going to have to do some serious back peddling and damage control if I wanted to maintain the level of freedom I was used to having since being here. I needed to bring my emotions to full stop and no matter how distasteful it was, I was going to have to submit to Jonathon. At least on the surface. I needed information. No way was I running out of Las Vegas without taking care of Felipe...and now, this guy. Furthermore, I was almost out of days. I was deep in these thoughts when Jonathon broke into them.

‘Alright then, have it your way.’ He stood up, ‘Let’s go.’

‘Where are we going?’ I asked nervously, thinking I was on my way to a locked room somewhere.

‘Home.’

I almost did puke then. ‘I'm not moving in with you today. There's still time before I have to be there. I need time. I understand what you're saying. I get it, but don't make me regret trusting you.’ I said, beginning to manipulate the situation.

He thought about it for a minute, ‘Fine, you don’t have to move in today, ‘but there’s still a lot we have to talk about and we can’t stay here.’ He explained, gesturing at the Villa.

I was appeased for the moment. Outrage and fear had made me stupid. I was about to lose the opportunity I’d stayed here for, because of it. I was freaking out over things that may or may not happen.

'But, come on! Get serious for just a second. This guy coming out of the wood work...It freaked me out.' I admitted, then got stern with myself, 'Listen! Calm down! You need to fix this, right now.'

I took a breath, breathed it out, and blanked my mind. Having successfully quelled the inner dialogue for the moment, I decided the best way to start, was with humor.

Standing I demanded smartly, ‘Well, show me my new Villa?’

Jonathan laughed. It boded well.

‘Come on.’ He said, and we left.

I began the manipulation with an apologize, ‘Listen, I’m sorry. I’ve had a difficult time the last several days. I’ve essentially be stolen from my Maker. I’m brand new. It’s hard to know who to trust…' I began, but didn’t have a chance to finish because his phone rang. He was on it the entire time we walked to his Villa. It gave me the time I needed to form a game plan. He wasn't stupid, obviously, but I knew for a fact from our meeting before, that he, 'liked' me. 'So...what does that mean?' It means, he watched me throughout the wedding. I was serving, so I was my regular sassy, saucy, Sookie self. He'd liked what he saw that day enough to follow me out to the parking lot. 'Or did he? Maybe he was just doing his job.' My 'self ' reasoned. I thought about it a little more while he talked. I mean, I suppose I should've been listening, but... 

He hung up, just before we reached his door. There wasn’t a key pad. He took out a set of actual keys and opened the door.

‘That might be a problem.’ I worried.

Having made up my mind I _wasn't_ mistaken, I decided to simply be my sweet, charming, sassy, saucy, self. Somehow, I just knew he would know if I was faking it. I began to ask when I was getting a key and his dang phone rang again. He answered it and held the door open for me, inviting me in. That was a good thing. It would give me another few minutes to prepare a strategy. I went inside and noticed immediately, it wasn't just a Villa, Jonathon, actually lived here. He wasn’t just staying in the Hotel. The Villa was filled with what were obviously his things and was decorated in a style that was nothing like the rest of the hotel, from what I'd seen of it. It was done in Earthy tones of brown, green, brass and warm cream, with accents of red that were decidedly manly and Asian, which made sense. It wasn’t overdone, which was a relief. It wasn’t minimalist and it was…'comfortable.' I concluded. ‘Crap…Felipe, trusted Johnathan.’ It made me somewhat uneasy again. Even so, whatever it made me feel, I didn’t have time to get mired down in feelings right now. I plopped down on a low slate toned sofa, kicked off my sandals and propped my feet up on the dark coffee table situated in front of it. 'Since…I'm at home and all.' I reasoned. 'No need to downshift all at once. It'd be suspicious.' Besides, being obnoxious was cute when I did it right and so far, it was all that he really knew about me. 'Cute and obnoxious. _Check_.' I wiggled feet, that were propped on the table and picked at my finger nails feigning boredom. While I listened to every word he said, I formulated a plan of attack.

Finding the sliding door in Felipe's fake office had been extra lucky today. I hadn't had time to figure out how to open it, but if worse came to worse, I'd get a crowbar and dig it open. I pulled my thoughts back to the conversation happening in the other room and tried to make myself look like I could be something interesting to play with. ‘Gag me…’ I smirked at the unintended pun. From what I'd been able to pick up, something big had recently happened in Michigan and he wasn't happy about it. I socked the info away for later. Jonathan disconnected from the call.

'Show time.’ I thought, wiggling my toes.

I knew he was watching me from the other room, but I feigned distraction, ignoring the intense gaze he held on me. After a minute or so, he came to stand in front of me. I'd been humming while I pushed at my cuticles with my nails. I didn’t acknowledge him for several seconds. In fact, I sighed like I was bored to tears, looked up and pretended as if I were going to call out to him, then acted surprised to find him standing over me. ‘Oh, you're done.’ I said innocently, tipping my head all the way back, exposing my throat in the process. A pleasant smile, curved my lips, then I caught my lower lip between my teeth.

He didn’t answer, just stared at me, pointedly ignoring my mouth.

'Were he and Felipe related?' I wondered.

I took his silence as affirmation instead of annoyance and barreled ahead curiously, ‘Good. What are we doing exactly? Are we going to talk or are we done?’ 

His jaw ticked.

I almost laughed.

‘I can go…’ I said, hooking my thumb over my shoulder looking hopeful.

He still didn’t say anything at all, just glared down at me.

‘What?’ I whined. I was the absolute vision of sweet innocence in my white dress, make-up free face, and bare feet with Peppy Pink toe nail polish propped, on his outrageously expensive coffee table. I wiggled my toes again before I said, ‘Okay, look, I don’t know what has you in a snit, but you should tell me about the phone call now, before you forget it. And before you refuse, you need to remember, if I don’t know anything about what’s going on, I won’t know what I’m supposed to be listening for.’ I babbled sweetly.

He cut me off before I could say anything else, demanding, ‘Get your feet...off of my coffee table.’ 

I’d made him say it ‘Ha!’ It was so childish, but I loved it! I found it almost impossible not to grin, but knew my eyes glittered with mirth.

‘Wait, this is your coffee table? I thought this was our, coffee table.’ I goaded flirtatiously.

‘Get your feet, off of our coffee table.’ He said blandly, but there was heat in his eyes.

‘Make me.’ I teased, boldly.

He pursed his lips and looked me over thoroughly, from my bare feet, up my skin tight dress, and took one very intent step toward me.

I took my feet off of the coffee table and grinned devilishly at having successfully challenged him over such a small thing. ‘So touchy.’ I taunted.

Disappointment flashed in his eyes. His tongue darted out and licked his full lower lip considering his next move.

If I still needed to breath, I’d be holding my breath. ‘Damn...’ 

It was his turn to smile at me. He caught me noticing his mouth. Hesitated just one more second, shook his head, took a step back, then turned away, going to sit in the chair opposite me.

Thank God I’d amused him and he liked it. It was a dangerous game I was playing, but one I was obviously going to have to whether I wanted to or not. I knew now, he wanted me and how far I could push him while using his attraction for me. Unfortunately, he now knew I wasn’t completely unaffected by his looks either. Jonathon, was hot. 'He is...not gonna lie to myself about it.' 

Sitting down across from me, he ran a hand through his thick, dark brown hair. It was so dark it was almost black and cut short in a meticulous style that must have cost a fortune. He had brown eyes, that were just about the color of acorns and he was more than average height for someone of Asian lineage, but everyone was tall to me. His jaw was the perfect balance of square and oval. He wasn’t like Eric at all, but he was just as muscular, in an athletic runner sort of way instead of the Viking warrior sort of way. He was extremely handsome and smelled good. Really good.

He wasn’t gorgeous in the way Eric was either, 'it's a different, kind of handsome' I argued with myself.

A kind of handsome that I shouldn’t be noticing or comparing to Eric, but did anyway. I realized belatedly that was my issue with Jonathon. I didn’t like the way I noticed him. And, I definitely didn’t like the way he noticed me, but I didn’t know what to do about it. I continued to study him and it occurred to me he was a dead ringer for Hideo Muraoka. Okay, maybe he was as gorgeous as Eric. I wasn't talking and neither was he. He was watching me stare at him. ‘Damnit!’ It didn't make any difference what he was. He wasn't anything to me, I resolved. I took the awkward opportunity to finish my apology to him, tailoring it to his personality as much as I could, then finished by saying, ‘So, what’s going on?’ grateful I couldn’t blush.

Jonathan let the moment go, thanked me for my apology, got a bit more comfortable and began explaining Felipe’s plans for me. The more he explained, the more I wanted to crawl in a hole and pull the dirt in after me, but by the time he was finished, I was seriously considering the Kool-Aide. The story he’d told me was like something out of a Science Fiction novel. It was horrifying.

‘But if Detroit dies…as you put it,’ I began.

He interrupted me, ‘Detroit proper is already dead. You can go for miles in the middle of the city barely seeing anyone after the business day is over. It’s an urban desert. Acres of empty lots are within a mile of downtown. Shuttered factories and businesses dominate city block after city block and no new Industries are clamoring to make Detroit home.’ 

‘How was it allowed to happen?’ I asked, realizing I was woefully ignorant about these kinds of things.

‘It’s just simple corruption. Theft, bribery, slush funds, skimming, approved overages on anything and everything. Meanwhile nothing gets done, then it’s budgeted again the next year. When it becomes glaringly obvious no one is willing to save or breathe new life into the city the middle-income families who’ve been hanging on to the promise’s politicians make about bringing back their manufacturing jobs will finally leave. The majority of working upper income families are already gone. This will leave only the poorest, most desperate humans who are unable to fund a move anywhere, in the city.’

‘How will we know what that looks like?’ I asked.

‘Utility shortages or outages. Already the city can’t afford to keep the street lights on every night. Break down of community services, like teachers not showing up for work because the city can't afford to pay them, keeping enough police or fireman on duty for the same reason. Roving bands of thieves looting stores or hijacking trucks hauling things like gasoline or heating oil with no one to stop them. That’s when “They” will move in. Just before the National Guard. Then, "They" will buy up everything, flooding the city’s coffers with cash. When it's done, they’ll simply replace the old with the new.’ He said.

‘I just can’t believe an entire city, will just up and move away though.’ I said, innocently.

‘Why not? It happened with the steel industry. It happened in the Appalachian Mountains with the coal industry. The last step in those places, was to demonize and do away with the unions. And even though American’s are still in love with their cars, the inevitable future is all mass transit and renewable energy. The only people fighting against the renewables future, are the Fossils that own the Fossil Fuel industry. Even though they know it isn’t sustainable. The younger generations have come to terms with the reality of it. It makes the entire region ripe for picking. The infrastructure is failing due to corruption and the ever-rising cost of repair. The bureaucrats behave as if it would take billions of dollars to revive the city, but in truth, it would take less than what someone wins playing Power Ball. Even so, the corrupt city leaders are still, unable to come up with the money for it. Why should they, when they can bleed off all they can, finish half, then make the tax payers fund the same project again the next year. When “They” introduce the concept to the people and explain it will mean a resurgence of well-paying jobs and a renewal of the city, starting with new schools and road projects, the population will be clamoring to begin construction, retooling the factories and eventually the medical trials process. The people will demand it be allowed to happen, shooting down anyone with a moral conscious about it. They’ll elect officials who’ll make it happen and when they do, The Karaftu, whether we want to believe it exists or not, will have obtained the means with which to gain a real base of power. They’ve already made a trial run of it in Flint. It worked perfectly.’ 

‘And this merger that took place with Toronto, was the first major step?’ My voice shook, as reality set in.

‘Yes. Canada wants the revenue that the research contracts will bring them. America’s religious fanatics scream about the evils of Science, while the rest of the world send’s their best and brightest to be educated by the world’s greatest Universities located right here in the United States. Then those same students go home to governments all over the world, including Canada, who aren’t crippled by Evangelical stupidity and make huge scientific leaps in medical science and technology. Then, they turn around and charge their population a fraction of what they would charge Americans, if they could get FDA approval, because let’s face it, there’s no profit to be made from healthy people. All of this happens while American tax payers foot the bill to educate these incredible minds, while sacrificing their own children’s health, education and opportunities for greatness because of greed, religion, and good old-fashioned stupidity.’ He said, passionately.

‘I still don’t understand why it has to be this way. How come no one is telling anyone about it? Tell me again. Make me understand the motivation?’ I pressed.

‘Well, to rule the world obviously.’ He answered.

I grimaced, considering that answer. I just…struggled to accept the world could be this way, but I knew he was right. ‘And, they’re going to call them, Pure Bloods? Truly?’ I asked incredulously.

He nodded gravely. Jonathon watched Sookie struggle with the reality of what he told her. There was a whole hell of a lot he wasn't telling her and several other things he outright lied to her about. Things like, who "they" were and who'd ultimately be responsible for the clones. Those things would come to her in time. Right now, it was best if she made the decision to stay and fight on her own. He didn't have time to finesse her into obeying, getting her comfortable, or soothing her. All of that was a waste of his valuable time. If he could appeal to her moral character, she may bring the rest of her family on board and he will have moved a mountain in the span of an afternoon. That, and it would be more pleasant than threatening her. He still didn't know how everything had become so supremely fucked up in the span of a few weeks time, but it always seemed to work this way when it came to her. Things were moving along swimmingly, then out of the blue, it was a disaster. He didn't know the extent of how far their plans had been pushed back yet, but it was a safe bet it was going to be at least five years.

'Kuso!' He swore, silently. 

I took another minute to let it all sink in, because it was terrifying and yet, even though I was scared shitless, I was morbidly intrigued. The Vampire in me didn’t understand immediately how any of it could be a bad thing. It took another minute for the little bit of Fae and human in me to sift through the information. After a few minutes of sifting, it was obvious, the danger lay in the fact that literally everyone on the planet who cared about money or power would be fighting each other for control of this thing. Then, you had the Morality Police, who would staunchly oppose it on principle and they'd be fighting as well. So, not only would Vampire’s be fighting each other for control, they’d also be fighting Religious Extremists, massive Corporate conglomerates, and without a doubt the world’s Government’s.

‘The entire thing, is a nuke.’ I realized.

It was going to be a world war. It would begin, as the propaganda would say, as a way to reduce Vampire related crime pertaining to feeding. Reasoning Vampires would no longer be dependent on humans for food or unsatisfying NeuBlood that did nothing to curb Vampire related feeding crime. In truth, it would start because of simple greed and it would make Vampires a target of everyone. Great, it was just like me to make a decision for a happier life and walk right into a world war instead! I needed to talk to my family. I wanted my Maker. I wanted Eric. My fight or flight reflex was at war with itself. I knew things now I wished I could forget. Literally, the entire world had changed in the last hour. I had some ideas about what we should do, but they were all crazy. Furthermore, there was no way I wanted to stick around here to fight the war that would bring on the Zombie Apocalypse! If we were all going to die in the middle of this damn war, I wanted to live a little first! My conscious was refusing to let me think about running away. It screamed, ‘FIGHT!’ every time I thought about running. ‘Human Clones, manufactured, for the soul purpose of feeding!’ Have these fools never watched mad scientist movies!? I shivered just thinking about it. ‘They,’ as Jonathon called them, were already working on it! War was inevitable. It was already happening and not just the hostile takeovers. They were already working on the science.

'How close are they?' I wondered.

I knew how Vampires thought now. What if Vampires successfully cloned a human and then decided humans, with all of their morals, laws, bureaucracy, and taxes, were no longer necessary. They could collect billions of human DNA samples, then do away with humans altogether. I was remembering a conversation, I’d overheard in Merlotte’s one day. A group of men were talking about the fact that whoever controlled the food supply controlled the world. I was back to feeling like I was going to puke. I’d just been told, that if the Karaftu weren't stopped and were able to rule the world, Vampires would control Vampires through the blood supply. I realized belatedly that controlling clone production, was a vastly different undertaking than manufacturing a synthetic bottled blood substitute. Every single horrifying thought about creating a living, breathing blood bag, that was void of the ability to say no, or stick up for itself rolled through my mind. I thought about ownership, personality, how human would it be or not be.

‘How…do you not fight this? ' I insisted to myself.

For the first time since I became a Vampire, I felt like I was going to cry. What if someone got the idea to transition one of the clones. It was totally something that Alexei would have done. Hell, you had to tell teenagers not to eat detergent! Sometimes, we just weren’t very bright! I had a momentary vision of what a future with Fang Banger Blood Clones looked like. It felt like I was going crazy. My brain was full of white noise. I actually sucked in a breath and worked at steadying myself because I’d started shaking. Would they be soulless? Jonathan watched intently while I quietly lost my shit, then pulled myself together two or three times. Who knew what he was thinking. I started to think about Barry and it helped. I wanted out of Las Vegas. I wanted out because I was afraid and it was probably the be the reason for what I did next.

‘Tell me this, what’s Felipe’s deal with Barry Bellboy, if he has me?’ I asked.

‘You know Barry?’ he asked, cautiously. 

'Yes...' I answered, letting him know I didn’t believe for a second he didn't know. 'If Felipe has me what would he need Barry for?'

‘Barry is...' he paused, considering what to say, 'He’s just another asset, Felipe can use in the fight. We almost had him.' he confided.

'Where was he?' I asked.

'Felipe had Barry’s Grandfather in a place here in Vegas. Somehow the old coot got snatched by Texas. They’ve been trying to flush Barry out and keep him for themselves. Grandpa ended up in some dirt blown place in Texas called Midnight. Barry went to Texas and got him back from Joe’s crew, coming within a hairs breath of getting caught.’

‘Oh, my goodness! Barry must have been crazy to go into Texas!’ I’d almost yelled.

'To say the least. A call was put out over the radio channel when the Police picked the grandfather up. He had wandered away from wherever they'd been keeping him. Stan almost had him, but he got away. Then, we almost had him. It was all very frustrating.' Jonathon finished. 

I nodded acknowledging that it would be. 'Felipe must know I can’t be of any real use to him anymore, why doesn’t he just let me go?’ I asked.

‘He does know.’ Jonathan answered frankly. ‘However, he’s keeping you as long as it takes for him to decide if Eric or any of the rest of you can be of use to him. Or, to keep you from joining up with anyone else. Most of the time you're more of a pain in the ass than you are helpful. Also, there are some assets Felipe needs…or, covets rather, that Eric has.’

That answer pissed me off, but I stuffed it down and began to test a theory I had about Jonathan. ‘See, here’s what I don’t understand more than anything else. Why doesn’t Felipe just ask Barry to help him? Hell, if anyone had bothered to explain this situation to me, I might have just said yes and helped, saving everyone all of this trouble.’ I confided, baiting the hook. 

‘Do you really think that would work?’ he asked, incredulously not believing it all.

Just as I’d hoped he would be, he was curious, but covering nicely. Jonathon, was full of shit. This was a silly deceptive dance of who could be the biggest liar. It was hard to tell who was winning. ‘Duh! Have you ever tired it? Barry’s situation is volatile to say the least. He needs protection and a new home base. However, he's human. He’s going to want to live his own life. He needs to be able to trust you, so you have to ask him. You can’t just terrorize him into helping you or being loyal. He’d probably negotiate terms with you on the spot depending on what you were offering.’ I said, confidently.

‘You want me to negotiate, with a human?’ He stuttered, pretending to be unable grasp the idea.

‘Yes! Negotiate you dolt!’ I chastised, perfectly. ‘I don’t know why you males make things that aren't complicated so damn complicated! Explain the situation, offer terms, say please, if you have to. Be generous! I’ll warn you now though, if Barry doesn’t feel safe, he won’t work for you. Even if you drag him here and force him to stay, he won’t work for you. It would be a mistake to force him.' I explained. 'Have you ever asked yourself why Texas wants him? It isn’t for the telepathy, I guarantee it.’ I confided, standing up, giving my back a stretch. I'd basically been talking about myself, but the same pertained to Barry. Barry was never going to be safe. If I could help him, I should. I bent over getting a deeper stretch. When I stood up, I said, ‘And, by the way, Eric doesn’t have anything that resembles assets anymore. I inherited everything when my entire family died, then I put it all in a trust. That estate, is never going anywhere.’ I smirked.

Jonathan’s mouth dropped open in shock.

‘Well, that was smart. It throws another wrench into everything we’ve been working on this year.’ He gritted.

He was aggravated, so I was secretly happy. I started for the door and tossed, ‘See ya later’ over my shoulder.

‘Ugh…where are you going?’ he demanded.

‘Home.’ I answered, without stopping.

‘You are home.’ He challenged, seductively.

I’d turned to look back at him before I got to the door. When he flirted, the corner of his mouth curled up like Bubba’s. It made me uneasy that I noticed it. I squared my shoulder and tossed back with a grin, ‘Not yet, I’m not.’ And turned to go again, I had my hand on the door, turning the knob and he was beside me before I could pull the door open.

‘Sookie…’ he called, ‘Damnit, Sookie…wait a minute.’ He said, placing his hand on mine to stop me from pulling the door open.

He was standing too close and I could smell whatever it was about him that made me notice how good he smelled. I tried to pull my hand away from his, but he held me fast. His chest was pressed against my back and I felt the urge to drop my fangs. Jerking my hand free, I pushed roughly against his chest with my back and was able to slide past, putting some distance between us. As soon as I broke the contact, I felt more in control of myself and thank the Lord my fangs had stayed put! I glared at him accusingly but calmly said, ‘I need to go and you need to let me.’

‘Sookie,' he said, his voice strained, 'I'm going to let you go. I just...' he swallowed.

I narrowed my eyes at him and couldn't help but notice he was rattled.

'I...needed to tell you, we're scheduled to meet tomorrow so we can get your new wardrobe.' he said, clearing his throat.

I stared at him blankly, waiting for him to elaborate.

'You won’t be going back to XS. Remember? The L.A. delegation.’ He reminded.

‘Oh.’ I said, sheepishly. ‘Sorry. Um, fine. Tell me where to meet you and what time.’ I said, distractedly, wondering what the hell just happened, wondering if I’d even be here after I told Eric everything that happened today. 

‘Well I thought we might be pressed for time tomorrow, so I arranged a personal shopper for you.’ he said.

‘Oh…okay. Why would we be pressed for time?’ I asked curiously.

‘Because of the L.A. delegation.’ He answered, patiently.

‘Well, what time should I expect this personal shopper?’ I interrogated him absently, completely missing that the delegation was due to be here tomorrow night.

‘Be here first thing tomorrow evening. With the rest of your things.’ He said, significantly.

‘Will do. Gotta go…’ I said airily, slipping past him, hurrying through mostly empty corridors, back to Sandy’s Villa. On arrival was relieved to see all of my things were still there. Including Brian. I breathed a sigh of relief and he looked at me, puzzled. I waved a dismissive hand at him and said, ‘Later…’ while I breezed passed him. ‘I’m getting in the shower.’ I announced. I peeled off the skin tight white dress, realizing that I’d left the sandals in Jonathan’s living room. I considered tying my hair up, but decided against it and stepped into the shower, cranking it on full blast to the hot position and let the scalding water pour over me while I got a grip.

‘Jesus what the hell is wrong with me?’ I asked the wall. The silent wall gave no answer.

It had already been an interesting evening. It was going to get even more interesting after Eric got here. I began to order my thoughts. First, I might be an idiot, but I’m pretty sure I’d just successfully twisted Jonathan around my little finger. I was gonna probably maybe have to kill him still, but that was to be decided later. I didn’t know just yet, but definitely maybe. I just didn’t trust the guy.

‘No.’ my body argued with my brain, ‘You don’t trust _you_, with the guy. And...why is that?' I ignored the both of them. You wake up at night and the world is one way. A few hours later everything is fucked. ‘Damnit! I said, slapping the silent wall. I had a lot to run by the family tonight and I had to get Brian out of here. I twisted the water off. Now that I made some decisions, I wished I’d left my hair dry to save time. I needed to get Jonathon’s scent off of me, more than I needed to save time though. I blasted the hair nearly all the way dry, twisted it into a messy bun, pulled on some leggings and grabbed one of Eric’s shirts Brian had confiscated for his personal use, sliding it on and doing up the buttons. I thought about belting it into a dress, but opted for super casual instead, knotted the ends that trailed all the way to my knees at my mid-drift. Brian looked at me, under a raised brow and started to ask a question, but the outer door slammed.

‘I absolutely hate that! Doesn’t that woman know how to close a door?’ I cringed.

‘We’re leaving.’ I said, to Brian. ‘Get ready.’

Brian’s mouth dropped open…

‘Yes, pack. Your stuff only.’ I answered.

He bolted off of the chair and got busy.

I was immediately suspicious of Sandy’s presence. She was never here at this time of night. I stood next to the door of our rooms and listened for her. Brian only had the one duffel, which was turning out to be a good thing. I heard him in the closet, cramming his clothes into it. He was done in a flash and was back in the main room pulling open the dresser drawers for the rest of his things. I waved at Brian to finish in a hurry. He obliged me working faster. Sandy, the busy body, was standing on the other side of the door listening. I held a finger to my lips, indicating that Brian be quiet, then hurried him again. He emptied the last drawer, leaving it open, then zipped the bag closed. Thankfully, I’d gotten in the habit of keeping the light tight door open at night in anticipation of Eric’s visits. I shooed Brian toward the open door and Sandy knocked at the door to our suite just as I picked up my purse.

‘Sookie! Why aren’t you at work? It’s not your night off!’ Sandy suddenly yelled through the door.

I pushed Brian out the door and yelled ‘My work is done for the day. You got a problem with it, talk to Felipe.’

For the first time ever, I picked Brian up, causing him to yelp and we left the Wynn casino complex at a supersonic run. I don’t care who you are, if you have super speed, you feel like the cat’s pajamas while using it. I zipped over the golf course, down the street and through traffic. I put a breathless Brian down when we reached the sidewalk in front of Treasure Island. Not giving him time to recover from the start I’d given him, I grabbed him by the hand and pulled him hastily along with me, up the drive, through the front door of the hotel and right on out through to the back door. When we reached the street on the backside of the casino, I pulled my phone out and called Eric, confident I was in the middle of enough noise not to be overheard.


	53. Fifty-Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If I had ever been here before I would pro'bly know just what to do  
Hey, don't you?  
If I had ever been here before on another time around the wheel I would probably know just how to deal  
With all of you And I feel like I've been here before Feel like I've been here before  
And you know it does make me wonder What's going on under the ground Do you know? Don't you wonder?  
What's going on Down under you  
We have all been here before We have all been here before We have all been here before We have all been here before

**Fifty-Three**

**Boulder City**

Pam's cell, on speaker, sat on the coffee table in the living room of the rental they were staying in. The entire family was clustered around it, listening intently to Thalia relate the days happenings.

Thalia came west on the promise of visiting revenge on Felipe and making more money, but was sent on to L.A. almost immediately. What she'd been able to learn in the incredibly short amount of time she'd been there was remarkable. When Karin asked her to go, she replied saying, "It doesn't make any difference to me how I make money, as long as in the end, I'm richer and Felipe's dead.' Karin argued it was for the best. Her main point being it was easier to put her to work, than keep secrets from her after the ancient Vampire expressed curiosity at Sookie's ability to gather the intel she was getting. 

Further stating, ‘We can trust her, only in so much that she’s with us against Felipe. Sookie’s Day Walking, is another level of trust altogether.’

So, Thalia was on an Anubis flight and on her way to LA to infiltrate a suspected branch of the Karaftu that very evening.

Pam, didn’t have Karaftu issues in Shreveport. She hadn’t even believed the Karaftu were an issue until, well, she couldn’t remember. Even now the idea of the Karaftu was something more urban legend than fact. As Sheriff, she should have more information concerning the Karaftu, but it just came down to the fact she was only a Sheriff in Northern Louisiana. There wasn’t any real, trustworthy information about them. This fact, put them solidly in the fairy tale category, as far as she was concerned. Since Bill Compton was the Regent and Felipe her King, they simply didn’t have lawlessness issues. Furthermore, rumor and conjecture weren’t high on her priority list. She was ‘busy’ rebuilding a thriving Shreveport Vampire economy decimated by the Hep-V war. She was also in a serious relationship. There was a lot to keep her occupied and pouring over conspiracy theories to determine if the Karaftu was real or not, wasn't a priority. However, she had to allow at this point, the evidence was beginning to suggest it was real. She’d been so conflicted since pulling Freyda’s heart out of her chest, she hadn’t put much thought into why Karin set this plan into motion. She was resolved on forcing the conversation tonight though. 

Thalia’s objective in L.A. was to discover how many members of the court were Karaftu. The entire court admitted they agreed with almost everything the Karaftu stood for, but no one admitted they were affiliated. Which meant when push came to shove, you couldn’t count on them for much. One would think it nearly impossible for the abrasive Thalia, to discover anything concerning the Karaftu. Nonetheless, in a surprising turn of events taking literally no time at all, she became the favorite Queen Caitlyn of L.A. Caitlyn, as it turns out, is a huge Thalia fan, following all of her Social Media accounts. Ironically, none of these accounts are maintained by Thalia, so, almost everything on them is bullshit. Undeterred by that information Queen Caitlyn, simply adoooored Thalia anyway, and the pair become instantaneously inseparable. Additionally, because Caitlyn looooved celebrity gossip more than anything, Thalia dished the dirt on Felipe like it was her calling in life. She told the Queen everything she knew and even made some shit up. Caitlyn, drank every juicy drop of sensationalized goodness and in return, told Thalia all kinds of really weird, secret and amazing things she didn’t understand at all. It was technical stuff, mostly. A lot of big words she didn’t understand, but the idea behind all of it was interesting and she began to consider ways to invest the money she was making. If she did it right, she’d never have to be at the mercy of another idiotic ruler again, but first, she had to make the money. She didn’t see the need to mention anything about investing her money to the others and kept certain things like that to herself.

So, the gist of what Thalia learned in L.A. confirmed what was already suspected. Caitlyn and the rest of the fake ass Karaftu in Los Angeles, were made up of a mish mash of very young Vampires, baby Vampires, and defectors or outcasts from other courts. Those shunned by the Authority and the Monarchy were merely sprinkled in amongst the Newbies here and there, but they were a minority, rather than the majority. Even though the younglings held all of the positions of so-called Authority, they relied heavily on the “minority” to advise them. According to what she was told it was the same in all of the cities the Karaftu managed to wrest control of. Traditionally, ruling Vampires were very old, because they were generally the most connected, most powerful Vampire available for the job. There weren’t a lot of very old Vampires left in the United States. Sure, Thalia was old, but she wasn’t about to take on a Kingdom, she hated everyone and as far as Thalia was concerned, this “Karaftu” hadn’t wrested control of anything. It was more likely some Vampires got together and simply took advantage of the void and chaos left by the Hep-V war. The Karaftu weren’t winning a war with brute strength, but with sheer numbers. They were over running, not over powering the New Authority. No one listened to her though. If they wanted to believe it was the Boogie Man, who was she to argue.

This trend of very young Vampires becoming Kings and Queens suddenly so in vogue, as evidenced by Freyda and now the inexplicable appointment of the new queen in the Los Angeles city-state, was because they were shorthanded! To Thalia, these cities had the appearance of being controlled by a secret power base, but when you looked closely it was all rather lax, all so much chaos really. No one actually knew what was happening, they just went about confidently like those sports freaks. Very much the ‘WE’RE #1!’ mentality. Very pompous and strutty. It was so annoying. The disembodied voice of the Karaftu was loud, appeared to be organized, and was everywhere via the Internet. The difference between it and the New Authority was that it didn’t have a face. They weren’t a physical entity anyone could find. No one called them by name in public, on television, or radio, but they existed within the framework of society all the same. They didn’t work as a whole either. They worked as cells who could join or split at will, much the same as terrorist groups. It wasn’t any wonder they attracted the amount of attention the did without anyone knowing who they were.

The (old) Authority, having suddenly gone ‘off script’ by abandoning the Vampire religious faith of Lilith, had enraged the Sanguinists, who staged a failed coup in hopes of ousting the non-believers from the Vampire seat of power. Instead of regaining the control of the Council, they were responsible for its catastrophic demise, the death of the Chancellor, and ultimately the Hep-V war that killed thousands of Vampires. However, even though the Sanguinist lost the war and left a brutal trail of destruction their wake, they still managed to weaken the Mainstreaming agenda, still being tirelessly touted by the VLA on cable news every day. 

In a twist that proved there was no justice in America the Sanguinist were hunted down and almost entirely eradicated, but since the Vampire population had dwindled as a result of the Hep-V virus, some of the better-established Vampires like Bill Compton (who should have been executed on site), had been given the opportunity to recant allegiances and change sides. They’d landed in very cushy positions, prompting the remaining opponents of Mainstreaming (presumably the Karaftu) to allege corruption and level conspiracy theories against specific targets like the United States Military and the CIA, insisting they were responsible for the war.

Which was true, but unprovable.

Basically, the United States forced the Authority to capitulate to the new lifestyle of Mainstreaming that didn’t include feeding on humans and forced the Authority to abandon its religion. This action in turned forced the righteous to rebel against the Authority, destroying itself from within. When the dust settles, the Government swoops in, takes over, and now all aspects of Supernatural life within the boundaries of the United States are controlled by the same law makers that control humans. It was something they’d done hundreds of times, all over the world.

Now, anything that resembled resistance to the New Authority (which was actually, the United States Military and Government) and the new Supernatural Nation (which were actually pawns placed there by the same), was being accredited to the faceless Karaftu, who were supposedly delivering the unvarnished truth, to the grateful public. They were being heralded as hero’s for exposing the supposed crimes of the Old and New Authority. Meanwhile, anyone with a cut and paste news blog was demanding that ‘something be done about the corruption.’ In truth, it was an organized disinformation campaign intended to muddy the waters. It was set up with the intent of making it so confusing, no one could pull a thread and have it lead back to anything concrete and in the end the big question would still be, WHO were the organizers. Who was this so called, Karaftu?

No one knew. Including Thaila. 

Thalia hadn’t bothered to include any of the information she’d learned about human’s who actively supported the Karaftu. Mostly because she didn’t think humans were relevant to Vampire lives in any capacity other than food. To her, it would be like reporting how her salad felt about the general upheaval and she didn’t go in much for that kind of humor. However, she’d dutifully imparted all of the information she’d collected so far to Karin days ago. Presently, she was on the phone, having to explain that new information was drying up and it was becoming increasingly more difficult for her to extricate herself from incredibly vapid Caitlyn for any length of time, which was why she’d been unable to call before now. She felt it was time for her to leave L.A. and rejoin them in Nevada, especially since things were about to get interesting. A ‘delegation’ was coming out to Las Vegas to invite Felipe to join with the Karaftu and fight against the New Authority. It was supposedly going to be an offer he couldn’t refuse.

‘So…,’ Thaila paused dramatically, then said, ‘They’re coming tonight.’

‘Fuuuck!’ Pam complained, ‘We’re not ready!’

‘I swear, I didn’t learn of it until a few hours ago. I called as soon as I could get away for a few minutes. Pam, I knew you and Eric would want to hear this right away. It’s Booth Crimmins!’ She revealed.

‘Son of a bitch!’ Eric exploded, shooting to his feet.

‘Exactly!’ Thalia concurred. ‘You should be paying me extra just to be in the same room with that asshole tonight. That little slut Audrey is coming with him, along with Christian Baruch and two human assistants as well. Promise me you’re going to kill them and it will be payment enough.’ She assured them.

Eric’s phone rang before he could respond and he dragged it out of his pocket, glancing at it. ‘It’s Sookie.’ He announced, putting his fury on pause and moderating his tone. ‘Hello, my lover.’ He greeted her pleasantly. ‘We have Thalia on speaker with Pam, so we can’t chat right now, but I'm going to put you on speaker and set the phone next to Pam’s so you can hear her. We have things we need to tell you.’ He explained.

‘I have things I need to tell you too!’ I said quickly. ‘Sandy is Felipe’s mole. She’s been feeding the information she gets from Steve, to Los Angeles. Felipe had me listen to Steve’s head tonight. I told him Steve is clean, because he is, but I didn’t tell him about Sandy.’ I blurted all at once, not remembering Thalia was privy to this call.

‘What do you mean, you listened to Steve’s head?’ Eric and Karin asked in unison.

‘I’ll explain later. I’m not dancing tonight and I have more to tell you, but I can’t tell you over the phone. I need to come and see you. Where are you?’ I asked. 

‘I’ll come and get you.’ Eric said.

‘Wait, Eric. Just tell me where…’

‘I’ll meet you half way. Follow the freeway signs out of town. I’ll see you.’ He insisted.

And then he was gone.

‘Damn it…’ I complained, hanging up. ‘Come on,’ I said, and picked Brian up again. I ran only a short time when I sensed Eric coming fast. I stopped, put Brian down, told him to ‘stay there’ and moved several feet away. Then Eric was there swooping down on us. I didn’t even get a hug before he scowled at me and began hurling questions. ‘What is Brian doing here?’ he growled. I narrowed my eyes at him, fisted my hands and planted them on my hips and tilted my head all the way back so I could scold him for being a jerk. ‘I tried to tell you, but you don’t listen. It would’ve been better if you stayed so you could prepare the way for him, but noooo, Mr. Take Control of Everything, had to go off and do it all his way… again.’ He tensed, moving in closer to stand over me, forcing me to tilt my head back further. I held his annoyed glare with my own. This wasn’t the first time he acted like this when he wanted me to know he was displeased with me or was trying to bend me to his will. When he saw I wasn’t going to back down, he pressed his lips tightly together, then nodded acknowledging his impulsiveness. That was all I got by way of apology. ‘I know. I get it. I’m ready to see you too.’ I grinned, lazily, snaking my arms around his neck and pulling him to me. I nuzzled his ear, just the way he liked it, then flicked the lobe with the tip of my tongue. ‘Take me home to see my family.’ I cooed. He growled low in his throat and I finally got kissed. Picking me up by my bottom, he pushed his middle to my middle, scorched my lips off, then set me down so I could regain my senses.

Before I fully recovered, he growled, ‘Tell me about being able to hear humans.’ 

‘I can hear them after I’ve had their blood.’ I whispered to him, cuing him that I didn’t want Brian to know. Eric accepted this and moved on, thankfully.

I wasn’t ready to have the conversation about being able to hear him and Karin. Maybe I never would be. It was an unfair advantage, sure, but it wasn’t like I’d ever use it against them…probably. 

‘Brian,’ Eric called, getting his attention. Brian stepped a few paces farther away when he’d marked Eric’s mood, but came back now. ‘When we get to where we’re going, you keep your mouth shut. I mean it. Don’t say anything. Sookie and I will handle the situation. Got it?’ He asked. ‘Okay.’ Brian nodded, bug eyed. ‘Come on.’ Eric waved him over. Brian hesitated a beat but did as he was asked. Eric picked him up, then me and rose into the air effortlessly. We were back on the ground in Boulder City in no time at all. I went into the house Reider had rented alone to receive greetings from my family. If we were going to spend the next hour or two fighting, at the very least I wanted my welcome to be a happy one. I’d missed them and I really needed a happy welcome.

‘Just a few moments of the world not being on fire.’ I thought and just as I’d wanted, I got my happy reunion.

When it got quiet in the large dining room we were in, Reider asked, ‘Well, what do you want to do tonight?’

‘I want to play Jenga!’ I laughed, teasingly.

‘Noooo…’ Pam and Willa groaned in unison, over me.

‘...but we better talk a little first.’ I said, preparing myself, ‘There's something you need to know.’

Eric came through the door with Brian and the room erupted. We stood side by side in front of Brian, blocking him from the onslaught of angry Vampires demanding answers and hurling accusations.

This went on for several minutes until I got fed up and started trying to shush them. Finally, I gave up trying to be cool and calm with them. ‘Brian is mine.’ I exclaimed loudly.

This declaration, effectively shut everyone up. Willa actually stomped her foot and glared at me. I earned a hard stare from Eric that could have split granite. While my speechless family processed what I just said, I launched in, explaining to them everything that happened with Brian. When I was done, Reider wanted to argue about my decision to keep Brian because of the ‘Safety Protocol’ rule.

I stopped him cold. 

‘Reider…Brian is mine. You know what that means. It’s law. I’m responsible for him. You decided it would be this way when you hired him. I already told you, he knows the circumstances of his very existence and I’ve already punished him. He’s motivated to make amends and knows he has a lot to make up for. This is the end of the discussion. There’ll be no retribution from you or anyone else.’ I vowed, looking at Nuri. ‘We’ll find Raphie’s family and make reparations to them and then, as far as I am concerned, the matter is finished.’ Reparation had been on the word of the day calendar eons ago. ‘So, enough, the next ‘item’ on the list of things I want to talk about, is Nuri.’ I said, changing the subject. I turned to look at her, and barreled in, ‘Eric and I want to know why you don’t trust him.’

Karin sucked in a breath and jerked her eyes to her wife.

I moved the conversation on in a big way. You could have knocked every one of them over with a feather. Nuri however, never even flinched at the question. Like she knew it was coming. She said, her tone frank holding no apology, ‘I don’t trust his ambition. I trust him with my life in a fight, but I don’t trust that his ambition won’t get us killed.’

‘I need to know why you feel that way.’ I pressed, challenging her for an answer.

‘Because, when he realizes he can become a King once this war is over, he’ll use all of us to attain that goal. I won’t fight a needless war so Eric can toss away everything we’ve suffered to gain, so he can be a King.’

‘Well,’ I thought, ‘that answers the ‘does Nuri know about the Karaftu’ question.’

I looked at Eric who nodded and said, ‘That’s valid. I hold no ill will toward you for these thoughts.’

‘Thank you.’ Nuri said.

‘Nuri, was it your idea to gather us together because you knew The Karaftu were going to start a war?’ I asked, ignoring the fact everyone was keeping imminent war a secret from me and somehow, I was involved in it. I wasn’t going to rise to Nuri’s bait and derail the conversation. I wanted answers from her. She didn’t disappoint me.

‘In a roundabout way, yes. Though the extent of the Karaftu’s involvement is in question. There is going to be a war and we’re trying to stay out of it. I knew at some point, if Eric remained in Oklahoma, the war would come to him. I knew when it did, Karin would ignore Freyda’s command and go to him. I also knew when she did, there’d be the question of you. So, I started looking for a way to keep us out of it. Sam disappeared, about the same time the Karaftu launched their first major coup. Then there was Jason. It just turned out, that everything fell into place. Not to be morbid.’ 

‘Do you know, who the Karaftu are?’ I asked, pressing my lips together in anticipation of the answer. I was hoping she didn’t. That would be much too devious and I’m not sure I’d be able to let it go.

‘No, but I have my suspicions.’ She answered. ‘Before you ask, I’m not ready to say definitively who yet.’

No was a good enough answer for me right now. I had a more pressing question I needed an answer to. I looked at Karin and knew she could see in my eyes that I didn’t want to ask the next question, but I did anyway. ‘Did you really want to be my Maker, or am I here because of Eric.’ My voice was hard and it cracked when I asked.

Karin's mouth pressed into a thin line, she shook her head. Her eyes implored me to believe her. ‘You have to believe me, when I say I wouldn’t have transitioned you, if I hadn’t wanted to.’ She said.

My body shook hard with a tremor of relief, because I knew she was telling me the truth without listening to her head. Before anyone could say anything else, I turned my attention back to Nuri, ‘The fact remains, at some point, this war is going to come to us and we’ll be forced to either chose a side, or fight it for ourselves. So, I need to know if it’s fighting a war that bothers you or the idea of Eric being a King. Please, elaborate for us.’

‘I thought I had.’ She answered. 

‘Please help me to understand better.’ I amended, pressing her for an answer.

‘Okay.’ She answered.

I could tell she was becoming annoyed with me.

‘I don’t want to fight a war that will determine what type of organized, governed, world I will be forced to live in later. I want this family to travel across the face of Mother Earth together and live while the power mongers sort themselves out, only to draw imaginary lines on a map, calling them borders. I want to let the evil that organizing creates slide on by us. As free roaming creatures, organization does not concern us, nor does it apply to us. Also, I won’t live under a king ever again. Just to be perfectly clear.’ She finished.

‘It doesn’t concern us yet.’ I argued.

‘Sookie, it is not my wish to appear condescending, but you're young. You haven’t had the opportunity I’ve had, to sit back and watch the world spin and change. I’ve seen factions like the Karaftu, rise and fall, and rise and fall again. The only thing that ever comes of these intrigues is bloodshed and destruction. We're Vampires. We live long enough to witness the cycles. They fight, they destroy, they rebuild, they stay in power a while, then something else comes along and they fight again. Wash, rinse, repeat. The only thing we should be ambitious for, is this family.’

Well, I had to hand it to Nuri, she knew how to make a convincing argument. Unfortunately, I knew things that maybe she didn’t. ‘If the fallout from this war, eventually comes to our door, would you fight?’ I asked.

‘Yes, I will fight if we are threatened.’ She answered.

I didn’t know what I wanted to do. I just knew I wanted to talk about our options. I didn’t like that I’d been kept in the dark and despite what Karin and our agreement on paper said, decisions were being made for me. I had to allow that I agreed to the two-year transitional phase, but I hadn’t had all of the information. ‘Would it have made a difference?’ I asked myself. ‘I don’t know.’ I answered.

I could hear Willa complaining. ‘Why does Sookie think she gets to decide this for us?’

‘Be quiet…sit.’ Pam commanded her.

‘Poor Willa…but, geeze…’ I thought, 'She brings it on herself.'

I shot a glance at Pam’s expression. Her thoughts were busy. I could tell by the set of her jaw, she was conflicted, but she’d do whatever Eric decided. As far as I knew, they didn’t have all of the information yet. I supposed I’d find out in a minute. ‘All of what you've said is relevant.’ I began. ‘I would’ve been in 100% agreement, if I hadn’t learned just a few hours ago the existence of humanity is in jeopardy and probably our own kind as well.’ I had their attention once more and settled in to tell them everything I learned that evening.

It hadn’t gone well at all. Reider got up and began to make phone calls. Nuri looked genuinely angry.

‘You’re not going back.’ Karin stated.

‘We have to kill Felipe!’ Brian insisted, then sheepishly looked at the floor and didn't say anything else after all eyes were focused on him. 

‘You guys don’t understand.’ I called after them. ‘This isn’t going to be a run of the mill territory war. It’s bigger than that. I don’t know everything yet, but “They” are trying to clone humans. They'll be sort of like blood bags…or something, shit I don’t know…’ I wanted to get to the part about the possibility of the Karaftu wiping out humanity and setting an Emperor on a throne to rule us all but I didn’t get the chance. 'Everyone STOP!’ I yelled.

‘We know...’ Karin said urgently, coming back into the room cutting me off. ‘We know a lot, not everything.’ She was stuffing a computer into a bag. ‘Someone is trying to set themselves up as the supreme ruler. The God, if you will, of Vampires. Felipe is trying to prepare to fight them. Ask yourself why. I knew he’d come for you at some point. We couldn’t let that happen. The simple fact is, we don’t have enough information right now. I’m trying to keep us out of it. Once we know who is who and what the stakes are, we can choose a side.’ She said, flicking a guilty glance at Nuri.

‘Karin…’ I said.

‘Look!’ she snapped, losing patience, ‘I tried to keep all of this from you, because I knew you’d want to fight. I’m sorry. I should’ve told you everything, but I needed you to make the decision to transition on your own. You wouldn’t have, if you knew why and what…had to be done…’ she said vaguely.

‘None of that matters now.’ I interrupted, talking over her. ‘We need to make a decision about what to do based on what's best for this family. Not just now, but in the future as well. I understand why you kept it from me and I don’t blame you. I wouldn’t have understood then, the way I understand now, which is that this…is inevitable.’ I said softly.

‘Which is why, as I just explained, we won’t be joining up with Felipe NOW.’ She said, significantly. ‘Later, when we have more information…’ she placated.

I cut her off, talking over her again, ‘Felipe is never going to let us…me, go while he’s alive. You need to get that. Okay, so he’s preparing for war, and I know I said I want to kill him, but I think he’s actually trying to save the world. It all seems so ridiculous to me...’ I complained, exasperated by the whole thing. ‘All I really want to do is kill him, then go live my life with my family. What if killing him, eventually leads us straight into the war we’ve been trying to avoid? FUCK! I’m so confused!’ I exploded, then turned to Nuri, and demanded from her, ‘So, tell us what we should do, then!’

Nuri turned to Reider and he leaned forward a bit, starting to answer for her. I held my hand up, stopped him short and said pointedly, ‘I asked you, Nuri. You’re the one who knows! Right?’

Nuri’s mouth dropped open. Reider went to stand with her for support. Karin sank into the chair she’d vacated earlier. Willa and Brian looked confused. Eric and Pam stood silently behind me and waited. Nuri, nodded, accepting I knew about her supposed abilities.

Pam crossed her arms over her breast and smirked at Sookie’s insistence that Nuri answer her. She didn’t have a clue what was going on, but this was prime time drama. She’d just spent the better part of two weeks putting up with whispered conversations. She was ready to be enlightened.

I put the decision in Nuri’s hands, because I knew now she was the one that set this entire plan, including my transition, into motion. Reider facilitated it and Karin agreed to it. I wouldn’t have them undermining Eric with Reider any longer. It was deceptive and I’d had enough of that. Nuri’s jaw clenched in irritation while she decided what she wanted to say. I heard Eric’s thoughts and pressed Nuri because he’d been contemplating what her next move would be. Karin stepped in and I could hear she understood where I was going, what I was doing, but she'd like for me to be gentler. Nuri cared for me or I wouldn’t be here. That was all well and good, but we didn’t have time for wishy washy, we needed a plan and we needed it now.

I forestalled her with a ‘wait a minute’ finger and said, ‘No.’ I want to hear her say it. She’s the one who’s been making all the decisions. She believes we have a lot to lose if we stay and fight. She might be right. So, I want to hear from her why she thinks we should kill Felipe and run. She’s obviously had more time to think about it.’

‘Alright!’ Nuri snapped, losing her cool. ‘I’m not actually a Seer or Psychic. I’m just, intuitive. Most of the time, I’m right. Is that what you wanted to hear?’ she said sarcastically.

‘No.’ I replied. ‘I asked you what you think we should do, since you think your intuition is to be regarded over everything else. If you're right most of the time, and I’m not saying you aren’t, tell us what YOU think our next move should be.’ I pushed.

‘Fine. I think we have no choice but to kill Felipe even considering his current agenda to save us from all-out war.’ She answered, in irritation.

In the short time I knew her, I never heard her use a voice that was anything less than serene. It was kind of funny. She didn’t like that I was fighting back a grin either. She more than likely thought I was celebrating my victory over her. I wasn’t. There aren’t any winners when families fight. I just wanted us to make a real decision.

She went on, but adjusted her tone.

‘You’re correct that he won’t let us go. I think with those Vampires coming in from L.A., we could possibly just leave it to them, even though it isn’t a sure thing. He could choose to join with the Karaftu and we will have accomplished nothing. Mostly, I think we should kill Felipe ourselves and leave immediately just like we planned. I believe Felipe wants you to believe he’s trying to save the world, when in fact he's trying to set himself up as Emperor. I don’t know anything about blood clones or anything else. I just know he is actively, slowly, methodically acquiring weak Kingdoms. He wants to use you in that venture. If we kill him, we're free.’

‘So, why didn’t we kill him in Bon Temps?’ I argued, considering she might be right about Felipe wanting to be an Emperor.

‘Because, at the time, he had the advantage.’ Karin answered.

‘And, why are you for leaving now?’ I asked.

‘Because, I told Eric that I’d get you back…and,’ she trailed off and shrugged as if to say, ‘here you are.’

I was satisfied. I’d gotten answers. I was ready for decisions. I looked at Karin and said, ‘Nuri makes a good point. I didn’t become a Vampire to fight in a war and I'm not speaking for Eric, but after being in Oklahoma I can’t imagine he wants anything to do with being a King. I’m pretty sure he never did and if you knew him at all, you’d know it's true.’

‘What about an Emperor?’ Nuri asked.

‘Sookie is correct.’ Eric said, answering before I could speak.

Which I knew because I plucked it from his head.

He went on to say, ‘I’ve only held the positions of Authority I have, because they were forced on me. I wielded that Authority in the manner I did, to keep all of us safe. Sookie made a good point to me the other night. Felipe keeps finding a reason not to kill us each time he attacks us. That can only mean he intends to use all of us at some point. I believe we’ve fulfilled out objective in Las Vegas. We have Sookie. We’ve learned what Felipe is up to. We understand he intends to employ us in his venture. I have no interest in this. I vote with Nuri to kill Felipe ourselves and not leave it to Booth Crimmins. I also vote we do whatever it takes to kill Booth. Whoever he and his band of flunkies are working for now is sending him for a real reason, not simple recruitment. If we can, we should find out what. I want to say this as well. Pam and I were not offered a choice about Mainstreaming when we were installed in Shreveport by the VLA. I’m of a mind with Nuri that I’m done living under a government for now. However, I’m not naïve enough to think we will escape this altogether. The war we don’t fight now, we’ll end up fighting on a much more personal level later. We need to accept that and make preparations for it.’

Nuri started to say something, but Eric stopped her. ‘Six Vampires can’t live on one boat indefinitely, Nuri. No matter how big it is.’

‘He’s right.’ Reider said, finding his own voice at last. ‘At some point, we’re going to have to fight, but the only question we’re trying to answer right now, is if we’re going to leave Felipe alive to fight most of the war for us. Or, are we going to kill him and walk away? I’m with, Eric, we have to kill him and leave. We have to get ourselves into a better strategic position. Right now, to the best of our knowledge, we’re fugitives. We need to act like it and disappear until we are on more solid footing.’

‘What should we do about Jonathon? Or Eduardo? Or Sandy?’ I asked, looking at Pam for the answer.

Pam threw her hair over her shoulder, ‘I can’t believe we're still sitting here talking about this shit. Let’s kill these fuckers and worry about the rest as it comes. I hate Nevada. My hair is a fucking disaster and the only thing to do in Boulder City is stare at sand and play mother fucking Jenga.’

We were all laughing our asses off by the time she finished ranting. All Karin could say with her vote was, ‘kill him’ through her laughter. Which was pretty damn morbid when you think about it, but I was laughing too hard to care. With the mood lightened considerably we eventually sobered and I decided to tell them my thoughts. ‘So, now that we've decided, I have a plan we might be able to live with.’ I offered.

‘Isn’t anyone going to ask me what I think we should do?’ Willa asked, loudly, the compulsion having dissipated because of our laughter.

‘NO!’ Pam and Eric thundered in answer.

‘Ugh!’ she stomped her foot again.

Pam shot a flash of warning at her Progeny.

‘So, what’s your plan?’ Reider asked, heading off Willa’s tantrum.

Willa behaved.

‘Well, first of all, I'm going to need a complete work up of Felipe’s holdings for Jonathan. Then I'm going to take a play out of y’alls book. Sandy is going to take the fall for everything. Jonathan can take the credit for killing Booth. Then he can tell the Magister Sandy was with them and she killed Felipe, then escaped. So, it will be perfectly normal when she disappears, with some friends. We leave Eduardo alive to help Jonathan and because he's been decent to me.’ 

‘How can you be so sure Jonathan will do what you're expecting?’ Pam asked sensibly.

‘I can’t be sure. I’m just hoping he’ll take what's being offered and run with it. He's a believer in the cause and Felipe trusts him. So, it’s a gamble. Also, I’ve already laid the ground work for later. Maybe he'll use it.’

‘It’s a good plan, Sookie.’ Reider said.

‘Thank you. Brian is going to be staying here with y’all. Right now, he is about to fall off of his chair though, so can we find him a place to sleep? I asked Karin.

Nuri got up to take him, but Eric said, ‘I’ll do it.’

Nuri bristled at this slightly, but let it go.

‘She is going to have to get over it, or it’s going to be a problem.’ I thought.

‘Good night.’ Brian said and shuffled tiredly away with Eric.

‘So, we’re all clear on what we are doing?’ Karin asked when Eric got back.

We agreed we were, then we played Jenga while we fleshed out the details and I was happy.

Eventually, Eric leaned in and said, ‘It’s time to go.’

He kissed the spot behind my ear. It tickled. We said goodbye and moments after reaching my bedroom, he was whispering dirty, lovely things into the ear he had been kissing.


	54. Fifty-Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whatever you want, whatever you need Anything you want done, baby I'll do it naturally  
'Cause I'm every woman It's all in me, it's all in me, yeah!   
I can read your thoughts right now Every one from A to Z   
I can cast a spell, see, but you can't tell, Mix a special brew, put fire inside of you, Anytime you feel danger or fear, Then instantly I will appear 'cause I'm every woman, it's all in me Anything you want done, baby, I'll do it naturally

**Fifty-Four**

**Las Vegas**

I woke up around mid-day and slipped over to see if Sandy was in her room. Lucky me, she was. I really only needed a drop of her blood, so I got it quick, then went on back to bed and slept until Eric kissed me awake. It was still daytime so we enjoyed the little bit time we had before he had to go. It helped with our nervousness. After he left, I showered, pulled on some sweats and flip flops, went to Jonathan s Villa, and knocked on the door. He answered, blinked at me, then stepped aside to let me in. Eduardo was in the living room and then they both stared openly at my messy bun and sweat suit with flip flop’s ensemble.

‘Where are your things?’ Jonathan asked.

‘They're being packed.’ I answered dismissively, then recalled I was supposed to contact Eduardo about moving and amended my statement. ‘My human is packing for me.’

‘You have a human? Isn’t it unorthodox for such a young Vampire to have a human?’ Jonathan inquired.

‘I wouldn’t know?’ I shrugged. ‘All I know, is Brian is mine. Right Eduardo?’

‘Yes. Brian is her human.’ Eduardo parroted.

‘See.’ I said, sitting down on the couch. I kicked off my flip flops and put my feet up on the coffee table and smiled.

Jonathan actually laughed out loud, shook his head, then reached into his pocket and pulled out a key for me. 

‘Oh, thanks.’ I said reaching for it. ‘I’ll need another one for Brian.’ I said it just to be obnoxious. 

There was a knock at the door and Jonathan went to answer it.

Sandy came into the room ahead of him talking a mile a minute. ‘Hi, I’m Sandy. I’m sorry I’m late. The girl that usually does the personal…’ 

Confusion spread across her face and a beat later she understood. I actually heard her scream inside her head. Sandy, was fucking pissed. Turns out she and Jonathan were doing the nasty together. 

‘Typical.’ I thought in annoyance. 

In the pregnant silence, Eduardo turned to us and said, ‘Good luck.’ Then scurried from the room.

Jonathan stepped to his girlfriend, laid a hand along her cheek and said soothingly, ‘It’s only for the job.

Sandy’s jealousy was a rampaging vivid green haze. She silently screamed ‘fuck you’ at him.

I almost laughed.

She jerked away and sailed back out the door. The maid that had trailed in behind Sandy was simply loaded down with shopping bags and stared after her not knowing what to do as the front door slammed. Jonathan stopped the woman, took the bags, actually thanked her, set the bags down on his precious coffee table, then asked her to wait outside. When she was gone, he apologized to me..

I rolled my eyes and snorted, ‘Save it. Let’s get started,’ and pulled the first bag from the pile, peeking in, gingerly pulling clothing from the bag. I wish I hadn’t. Each article I pulled was worse than the last. ‘Well, I can tell you right now, there's no way I'm wearing any of this crap. Look at this! There's nothing to this!’ I’d picked up the largest piece of fabric in the pile and waved it at him. It barely disturbed the air.

He emptied the contents of three bags, gathering shoes, jewelry and lingerie, shoved it at me and commanded, ‘Go put all of that on.’ 

Expecting me to obey, he ignored me and began returning the rest of the items to their bags.

‘You're not listening. I’m not wearing this.’ I insisted.

‘Fine.’ He said, pulling what amounted to a see-through nighty only sheerer out of a pink bag, and said, ‘You can wear this instead.’ He breathed, challenging me.

And...something passed behind his eyes.

Disconcerted and suddenly uneasy, I hugged the previous outfit to my breasts and gritted, ‘Where can I change?’ While waiting for an answer wondered, ‘You really decided not to kill this jerk?’ 

‘In there,’ he pointed, holding my angry gaze with his.

His eyes sparked and the flicker of something came again. It was the only way to describe it. There was something there. Something that shouldn’t be there. It made me…afraid.

I quickly turned away before he saw my fear. In my uneasy rush, the toe of my flip flop caught the edge of the rug and I stumbled. He caught me around the waist and hauled me upright, pulling me against him. My ass and back held flush against his chest, the hand not around my waist was full of my boob, apparently having been more concerned about catching me than hand placement. We stood stock still for several heartbeats and I felt him harden against my butt cheek. It registered at once to my senses he wasn’t cold. He wasn’t warm, but he wasn’t cold and there was something else I couldn’t quite place. It was the way he smelled that had me pushing my ass against him. He didn't let go of me, instead squeezing my breast slightly. To my utter shock, desire shot through me. My nipple hardened and he began to squeeze again. My brain caught up with my rioting senses and I twisted away, almost running for the room he’d indicated. I was shaking by the time I reached the door and for the first time, started to think I might be in big trouble.

‘I want to see it when you’re dressed.’ His voice rasped, as I closed the door.

‘I’ll think about this later.’ I vowed, trembling and began to undress.

When I had everything on, I was mostly naked. The dress was a loose-fitting scrap of black silk that didn’t cover anything but my nipples. It had no back in it to speak of and if I moved at all my ass was going to hang out the bottom. The underwear was a triangle of red lace, held together by three threads. I stared into the full-length mirror on the wall, pointedly not thinking about what just happened and muttered miserably, ‘I hope I don’t have to sit down.’ I strapped on the spiky red platform sandals, then slid on the beautiful, solid gold ruby and diamond statement jewelry, that weighed a ton to finish the look. ‘I'm not wearing this dress!’ I insisted to my reflection, thinking 'I could be wearing a hanky and have more clothes on.' 

Jonathan knocked on the door once and without waiting for an invitation let himself in.

Helpless to do anything about it, I stood there awkwardly, hands on hips while he stared at every inch of me. It was entirely disconcerting the effect the outfit was having on him. His lips parted and his tongue flicked out quickly to lick them. After an indecent amount of time, he stepped to me, took my hand away from my hips and turned me around to look at my backside.

‘Seriously…if he touches me again, I'm going to have to punch him.’ I thought furiously.

He stared at my ass for so long, I started to think he’d fallen asleep. When I couldn’t take it anymore, I hauled in a reflexive calming breath, but instead of calming down I began to tremble. I stepped away, picked up my sweat suit and held it against my body for cover. While my mind raced for an explanation, I glared at him accusingly and thought, ‘creep!’ Oddly, I was thinking creep, but my body, was entirely too interested. I suddenly had an idea why. It wasn’t good at all.

He held my eyes with his intense gaze for several beats, then to my relief turned abruptly to leave. As he went, he dictated, ‘That’s what you’re wearing. Give it to the maid. Ask her to have it cleaned. Tell her you need it back by 10 and that it’s priority. We have to be with our guests by midnight. Someone will be at here at our place to do your hair and make-up at 10 as well. Wear your hair up, with heavy eye make-up. Sandy stays with me most of the time, just so you know. You have your own room, is what I'm saying. I’m having your things moved here now. Your human wasn’t there by the way.’ Then he was gone.

I sank to the chair in front of the vanity in what was apparently going to be my room and fought to get myself under control. I was so afraid I was nauseous. I’d been in situations before where I was afraid, but they paled in comparison to my fear of fairies. I was comparing this level of fear with Neave and Lochlan biting chunks out of me.

'If I was right…please, please let me be wrong about this.’ I prayed, not allowing myself to go any further, and pulled my phone out to call Eric. I needed to hear his voice. 

‘Did Reider find out where Booth’s rooms are yet?’ I asked without preamble, when he answered the phone.

‘Yes.’ He answered simply, recognizing the stress in my tone.

‘Are the escape coffins ordered?’ I asked.

‘Yes.’ He answered.

‘Are you nervous?’ I asked.

‘No.’ he assured, 'You have this under control. I’m fine.’

‘I’m not so sure.’ My voice shook.

‘Tell me.’ He said.

I didn’t say anything.

‘Where are you?’ he asked.

‘I’ll meet you on the golf course. Fourth hole.’ I said, and hung up.

We arrived at the same time.

‘What’s wrong?’ he asked, folding me into his arms.

‘I don’t want you to flake out. I can’t handle that right now.’ I said, beseechingly.

‘I won’t flake out. Talk.’ He promised.

‘They moved all of my things into Jonathan’s villa.’ I blurted.

He stiffened ever so slightly, then realized it didn’t matter.

‘I have to wear a hanky and he…I think…he’s a fairy.’ I finished.

Eric stepped back and I tilted my face to his. ‘Sookie, if he’s a fairy…’ Eric began.

‘I know!’ I squeaked, cutting him off. ‘I’m freaking out here, Eric! He told me he’d been pulled off of a job that he’d been on for seven months because he to come and deal with me.’

The two of us just stood quietly not knowing what to do. The situation was so bad, Eric didn’t even care about my hanky. 

‘I have no good idea’s…’ I admitted.

‘Can you make him trust you before tomorrow morning?’ he asked.

‘Maybe, but you won’t like my methods and I’ll be pissed if you hold it against me later.’ I pointed out.

He took my meaning and growled low in his throat.

‘I have to go.’ I said, frustrated with his answer. ‘I’m just going to do what I have to do, Eric. We have a plan and it’s a good one, Pam said so. We’re just going to have to wing the rest of it. I love you. I’ll see you when we land in Miami.’ I had my lips kissed off my face then and when It was over, I went on back to my new Villa. All of my stuff was there when I arrived. Including my casket.

‘Perfect.’ I thought.

Hours later, I was sitting around waiting for the make-up person. Earlier I had watched while the staff put my things away thinking on what to do about this…problem…and had an idea. There was no way of knowing for sure Jonathon could do the same things I could do, because all Vampires were different. However, I felt I couldn’t take any chances. I only knew one thing for certain, he wasn’t a telepath.

I called Reider. He answered on the first ring and I barreled in without saying hello. ‘I need Brian in the morning. He’ll need a car and a gun and he has to be here as soon as the sun comes up. Tell him to soak the bullets in lemon juice and if I'm not with him shortly after the sun rises he needs to come and find me.’ I said.

‘Why? Reider asked, worry tinging his voice.

‘We, may have hit a snag. Do you have a copy of the Archive? If you do, see if you can find Jonathan in it. It's not his real name, it's just the name he uses. I don’t have a last name. He's Asian and possibly Fae. I know this tells you nothing. Text me whatever it is you find out. If anything at all.’

‘What do you mean he's fae? Sookie, what's going on!’ Reider demanded.

I heard movement, ‘Gotta go!’ I hung up, stuffed my phone and purse under the covers. 

Jonathan tried the knob on my door. ‘Sookie.’ He called through the door.

I got up and answered the door. ‘What?’ I asked.

‘Who were you talking to?’ he questioned.

‘Rude much?’ I questioned back.

‘Who.’ He repeated.

I rolled my eyes at him. ‘Housekeeping.’ I bit out.

I wasn't be guarded yet, but I would be soon. It's a good thing we were on our way out of Nevada.

He looked around my room, ‘Why aren’t you getting ready to go?’

‘That’s why I was talking to housekeeping.’ I answered in, ‘Duh…’ tone. Pointing past him, through the door I ordered, ‘Out. Now.’

There was a knock on his front door. ‘Housekeeping.’

I cocked a deliberate brow at him. ‘Satisfied?’

Jonathan walked out of the room to greet the maid. She was carrying a bag from the cleaners. There was another woman behind her carrying a makeup case. The bag of course had the dress in it, which I took, then gave him a bratty smirk, wiggled my fingers in a sarcastic good-bye, said ‘Thank you’ to the maid and shut the door in his face. I turned the lock on the door. It clicked audibly, which startled the woman with the make-up case. I shook my head and reassured her she had nothing to worry about. ‘Don’t worry, you’re safe. He’s being an ass and I don’t want him in here.’ 

She smiled nervously and got set up while I hung the dress in the closet. I had her do my hair and make-up just the way he asked me. I’d wanted warrior braids, like I’d seen Karin wear a few times, but I let it go and settled for keeping the peace. When she was finished, I slipped on the dress, lace triangle, and all the rest, then took a real look at myself in the full-length mirror in the bathroom. 

‘I look like a hooker.’ I said, with conviction.

Gritting my teeth, I resolved, This is the part I have to play tonight.'

I looked for the courage I’d had to muster the first night I danced at XS and used it. I twisted and turned my body while looking for the answers I needed. I had to be a hooker, not a southern lady so I worked it. I thought about watching the Oscars and how the nominee’s worked the red carpet. I wasn’t an actress by any means, but it couldn’t be that hard if…well, some of them could do it. I watched the way the dress moved and what it covered and didn’t when I moved a specific way. Pretty much, I was hopeless. I put my phone in my small bag and walked out of the bedroom.

He was waiting for me by the front door and his mouth fell open.

Gran popped in my head when I saw his reaction. 

‘There's a difference between sexy and slutty, Sookie. Sexy comes naturally when you're confident in who you are. Sexy doesn’t need attention, but appreciates it. Slutty is just the opposite. Slutty lacks confidence and seeks attention. You have to decide who you are. Don’t let the men do it for you.’ I smiled at the memory. I love and miss my Gran. More often than not, she was right on the money.

There was no way in hell I was going to show Jonathon my sexy, let alone waste it on these fools I was about to meet. No way did I want him seeing anything that personal.

'Slutty it is!'

I walked toward him twisting my hips the way I’d see Arlene do hundreds of times when there were rowdy, drunks in Merlotte's and she was short on rent. I reached out with the tips of my fingers and closed his mouth as I strutted by, continuing through the door past a frozen in place Jonathon, without breaking stride. I was half way down the hall when I tossed over my shoulder, ‘You coming?’ 


	55. Fifty-Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumble outta bed and I stumble to the kitchen, Pour myself a cup of ambition, And yawn and stretch and try to come to life  
Jump in the shower and the blood starts pumping, Out on the street the traffic starts jumping, With folks like me on the job from 9 to 5  
Working 9 to 5, what a way to make a living, Barely getting by, it's all taking and no giving,  
They just use your mind and they never give you credit, It's enough to drive you crazy if you let it

**Fifty-Five**

It took Jonathon several beats to collect himself. The moment he did, he was beside me. I looped my arm through his and pushed up on him, smiling for all I was worth to wade through my nervousness. I really didn't want to do what I was going to have to do tonight. Our guests were with Sandy, at the end of the hall watching us come toward them. Sandy was filled with bitter hatred for me the moment she saw me.

She thought I "looked like a whore." She was right, I did, and It was her fault. 

I was aggravated with her, so I took it out on her boyfriend. Leaning in close, I whispered sweetly, ‘If you touch me, I will rip your balls off.’ then giggled like a bubble headed idiot. ‘Also, you keep your eyes to yourself. That way, I won’t have to poke them out, or put up with your girlfriend.’ I squeezed his arm affectionately and smacked my bright red lips against his cheek, to punctuate the threat.

I cringed inside, knowing that I’d just poked the proverbial bear, but it couldn’t be helped. Only a throwing down of the proverbial gauntlet would get him in the right head space.

I’d offered him a challenge for the night, so 'Game on.' I thought, grossed out.

Sandy collected herself by the time we reached the entourage and made the introductions. She gestured to each as she said their names.

‘Booth, Christian, Audrey, I would like to introduce you to Sookie, and Jonathan. They’re going to be your hosts this evening. I’m sorry, but I don’t know the names of these humans you have with you.’

Booth Crimmins, looked like a used car salesman, that had stepped straight out of the 80’s. I didn’t know it was possible for a Vampire to look so greasy. Audrey, looked like her and Booth had been turned together. ‘She’s still a big fan of the Aqua-Net.’ I noticed, but kept it to myself. I was surprised Christian didn’t recognize me. I’d already prepared my little telepathy speech, but I guess I wasn’t going to need it. Christian thought of himself as a real wheeler dealer, and it showed. I thought he looked like a game show host.

‘It doesn’t matter,’ Booth said, of my query, ‘They’re not staying.’

‘Well, that’s a damn shame.’ I purred, using the most seductive tone I could manage. Flirting had never been strong suit. Directness however, I had down in abundance. I teamed it with lazy interest, and I turned it up to va-va-voom and surprised myself. I just pretended to be Arlene and it set the tone for the evening.

‘Well, I'm pleased to make your acquaintance, Sookie…is it?' Booth asked, letting me see I had gained his attention.

Audrey flicked an annoyed glance at him. He didn’t notice, because I’d pulled myself away from Jonathon and now stood within arm’s reach. I held his intense gaze with mine and let his imagination run away with him, while I smiled coyly. When his eyes dropped to my barely covered breast I pulled his attention back to my eyes saying, ‘You said my name perfectly! How about that!’ I praised. ‘Some folks never get the hang of it.’ I shot the accusation at Sandy. ‘You did it so quickly and my, aren’t you…charming.’ I leered at him, playfully. I said charming in such a way that everyone knew that I meant ‘hot’ and cast a curious glance at the humans, making sure Booth saw it.

Having successfully made a spectacle of myself I returned to Jonathon and rubbed against him while looking Leo over thoroughly and ignoring Bronwyn outright. Jonathon tensed, ever so slightly when my barely covered breast made contact with the bare skin of his arm, but I ran my hand down his arm to cover it. Then, I made a pouting little moue of my mouth and looked at Jonathon through my lowered eyelashes. The intent in my body language was very obvious. I wanted him to do something for me. When he smiled indulgently at me, I sent a self-satisfied grin back at him, then looked pointedly at the humans. ‘Aren’t they a handsome couple.’ I simpered at the humans and wiggled, shamelessly against Jonathon's arm again. 

‘This here is Leo and Bronwyn.’ Booth said, clearing his throat and taking a step toward me, in order to regain my attention. 

‘Are they yours?’ I asked with bald curiosity, looking fully at him and waiting for the answer.

Bronwyn stiffened at the question and turned away from us.

‘Yeah, I know exactly how you feel little human, trust me, I'm totally grossing myself out. I probably look like a cat in heat.’ I thought, disgusted with myself and chanted, 'It's only for tonight.' 

‘No, Booth laughed nervously, I'm with Audrey. Bronwyn belongs to Christian.’ Booth explained.

I smiled lasciviously at Leo while receiving the news, and exclaimed dumbly, ‘Oh…’ and caught my lower lip with my teeth.

Leo came forward to say hello and I trailed a finger down his arm. He looked me over appreciatively and I wanted to slap his face. 'Eyes up here, jerk.'

Jonathan kept the others engaged in small talk while Leo and I took each other’s measure.

After I was sure Leo had a good look and I was able to refrain from slapping him, I rudely interrupted the conversation and demanded, ‘Why are we standing here? I'm so bored! Let’s go dance!’ I squealed my demands like a bimbo and gave a little hop to kiss Jonathan's cheek. Instead of planting another bright red kiss on his cheek, he turned his mouth toward mine, slid his hand into the hair at the nape of my neck trapping me and kissed me full on the mouth. My first instinct was to stomp his foot with the spike of my heel. Thankfully, my good sense took command of my emotions and I used the action against him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him as good as I got. I didn’t even puke in his mouth. As one would expect, Sandy was silently having an apoplectic seizure which may have spurred my theatrics on a little. Jonathan was the one to brake the kiss. His eyes were bright with anger or lust or the chase, I didn't know which. He covered it with a laugh and swatted my behind, to which I shrieked in surprise. 

‘Dancing it is for my darling.’ he said seductively, pulling a handkerchief out of his pocket wiping the lipstick from his mouth.

Everyone laughed at Jonathan's macho display of male Vampire authority except for Sandy, who stomped off leading the way to the club. When he was done wiping off the lipstick he leaned in and wiped at my mouth as well. I swatted his hand, taking the cloth and doing it myself. Everyone moved to follow Sandy. When they were a few paces ahead of us, I pinched him as hard as I could. He didn’t make a sound. ‘Jerk.’ I hissed at him, positive Gran was spinning in her grave. There was no way she would've approved of any of this.

Five minutes later, we rolled into XS like we owned the place. Our table was the best in the house. Chloe was our entertainment cheerleader for the night. I smiled up at her and she gave me a little wave and nodded appreciatively at me over Jonathan. We no more than got our drink order placed, when I grabbed Leo by the hand, and dragged him onto the dance floor. 

I’d been dancing all over him non-stop for half an hour when I took him by the hand pulling him behind me. ‘Let’s get a drink.’ I yelled, snaking our way to the crowded bar. When we reached the bar, I waved at Caleb, who came right to us. ‘Hi, Caleb! This is my friend, Leo. He needs a drink! Make it something special. I’ll have Royalty.’ Normally, all we’d need to do is wave down our waitress to get drinks, but I needed to get Leo alone. I needed to know why he was here and if he knew who the hell were the leaders in the Karaftu. ‘I like you, Leo! A lot.’ I whispered loudly right into his ear, pushing in close to him, then grinned. Leo grabbed me by my hips and pulled me toward him, ‘I can’t wait to get you into bed.’ He leered and I caught him with my glamour.

Prying his hands off my hips and pulled him along into the employees only locker room. Once inside the door I pushed him up against it and bit him. He groaned and grabbed two big handfuls of my ass. I bit him harder and he let go of my ass. He tasted like a dirty penny and it was totally gross. I swallowed twice then I closed him up. ‘Leo, tell me what you are doing here in Las Vegas.’ I demanded.

I listened while Leo’s mouth told me he was here to party and his brain told me that he was here to kill Felipe.

‘Leo, what can you tell me about Blood Clones?’

‘What are blood clones?’ he asked.

'Hmmm.' I murmured thoughtfully, then looked deep into Leo’s eyes and said, ‘Leo, I never asked you questions about Felipe or blood clones and it breaks my heart, but you are totally hot for Sandy. We were never in here. Go and find Sandy now. She wants you.’ Leo stumbled out of the locker room in hot pursuit of Sandy. I stopped at the bar to get our drinks and went back to the table where Leo, already finding his target, was dancing all over her. He looked like a nerd at Homecoming. It was hilarious. Sandy hated every second of it. I shot a triumphant, knowing smile at her, letting her know that I’d sent Leo to find her.

I downed my Royalty, then sashayed to Jonathan, pulling him onto the dance floor. I needed everyone here to see that little bitch’s hatred and jealousy for me. I needed it to be a big reaction from her if our plan was going to work, so, I put my big girl panties on and dealt with it. I'd been all over Leo when I danced with him, but that had just been methodical dancing. I was dancing with Jonathan, like I meant it. 'I have to.' I told myself. His hands were all over me and people were starting to watch us. I knew when Jonathan stopped pretending. I could feel it. 'Do what you have to do to get yourself out of here. Worry about the rest later.' I coached myself, doubling down on my commitment, knowing I was going to have to 'let myself go' to sell what I was selling. I turned my back to him and leaned my body against his and swayed against him, rubbing my barely covered rear end back and forth across his front.

‘Yep, he’s definitely not pretending anymore.’ I thought, shoving away my apprehension. ‘Just focus Stackhouse.’ I coaxed and snaked my left arm up his torso, around his neck, twisting my body so I could look up at him. We were making a scene and just like I needed him to do, he kissed me again. This time, he meant it. He meant it so much I believed he meant it. Everyone in the club believed it as well, based on the comments we were getting. Gotta love that Vampire hearing…wasn’t much different than telepathy in a crowded room.

He slid his hands from my hips and around my torso, pulling me snug against him. Just the same as earlier, my nipples pebbled. This time I groaned and ground my behind against him. He growled and slipped his tongue into my mouth. A wave of desire broke over me and almost carried me away. At the last possible second, I broke the kiss by sliding down Jonathan's torso just a little. The motion caused the skimpy dress to ride up and he cupped my bare ass giving it a squeeze. ‘I won’t be surprised if before this night’s over, everyone in the place has a turn at grabbing my ass.’ I thought.

Sandy, finally having had enough out of this night, stomped away to the ladies’ room.

‘Thank God!’ I breathed.

Everyone in the club turned and watched her go. It had been perfect.

I turned back to face Jonathon once she’d gone and wrapped both of my arms tightly around his neck, then snuggled in close to speak into his ear. ‘This is an attack. They’re here to kill Felipe if he doesn’t swear allegiance with the Karaftu before they leave. Leo’s never heard of blood clones.’ I said, and pulled away running my hands over his broad chest. I hadn’t paid attention to what he had been wearing until now. It was a soft black V-neck t-shirt and designer jeans. It was a simple outfit, but it looked good on him. ‘You look nice.’ I said, taking him by surprise.

Suddenly, I knew Eric was there and he’d been watching the everything the entire time. He’d actually been okay with everything I'd done, right up until I’d told Jonathan he looked nice.

‘Crap.’ I’d gone too far and I was gonna have to fix it. 'Men...'

‘I have to say I'm impressed.’ Jonathan praised.

I didn’t let him say anything else, I interrupted, ‘That’s me.’ I agreed, with a lazy seductive smile. ‘Impressive.’ If I was going to be in trouble, might as well make it worth it. I dropped my arms, turned on my heal, and walked away, selling the idea that I was all his with every step I took. After a few steps, I threw a glance over my shoulder and laughed at him. Slack mouthed and he followed me to the table. There were fresh drinks and I downed mine in two swallows thinking, ‘I wish I could get really drunk.’

XS was open until 4AM. However, I had an agenda. Half way through the evening I slipped away and went back to the Villa to change. I took off the dress and pulled on my sweats. I knew Eric had tracked me and was near. If I got into any real trouble in the next little while, I only needed to yell and he’d appear. It hadn’t taken long for Jonathon to notice I’d gone. I heard the door of the Villa slam and yanked off the sweat shirt and held it against my breasts and waited. Just as I’d anticipated it would, my door flew open and Jonathan stood in the doorway. He wasn’t happy at all.

‘Do you seriously not know how to knock?’ I antagonized.

‘What are you doing here?’ he demanded.

‘Obviously, I’m going to bed. I’m…tired.’ I answered innocently.

‘You’re supposed to be at the club!’ He shouted.

I was afraid of him right now. I didn’t know him and didn’t know what he would do. I only knew one thing...okay, two, he really wanted me, but he needed my help. It was the only thing controlling him.

I took my chances anyway and shouted back, ‘Why? I did my job! What more is there left to do? Didn’t I do exactly what I was supposed to do, just as you commanded?’ I said marching toward him, while I clutched the sweatshirt in front of me, letting it fall just a little lower. I was standing just a few feet from him now and praying Sandy would hurry up and play her part. The flicker that made me so nervous earlier flashed in his eyes and I thought nervously, ‘Maybe I'm doing this job too well...'

The door banged open again and I nearly sagged with relief. Sandy appeared next to Jonathan, shouting ‘What the hell you two!’ and stopped short at the picture we presented.

I launched in immediately, ‘So, it’s a couple thing then? Neither of you know how to knock?’ I wagged an accusing finger back and forth at them, sarcasm dripped thick as honey off of my words.

Sandy came totally unglued and she stuttered while trying to think of something to say, while glaring evilly.

‘Didn’t your momma ever tell you that your face could freeze that way?’ I taunted, then pointed at my open door and yelled, ‘Get the hell out of my room, the booth of you!’

I could feel Eric close by. He was in the air, listening. I kept my finger pointed at the door and yelled again, ‘Now!’ Blood tears threatening to well in my eyes.

Sandy dragged Jonathan away by his arm and pulled the door to my room shut. ‘There’s no way I’m leaving here tonight!’ she screeched, while they went.

I smiled as the door clicked shut and thought, ‘Bitch, you don’t know how right you are.’ I locked the door and pulled the sweat shirt over my head. I was shaking like a leaf when I sank down on the edge of the bed. I’d been pushed to the limits of what I could deal with tonight. It had taken all of my will power not the shred the flimsy black dress to shreds when I pulled it off earlier. 

Going to the French Doors, opened them, pressing a finger to my lips and willed Eric to be silent. He floated to the balcony floor and I used my other hand to point at the bathroom. He went while I closed the doors. I grabbed my purse and followed him not saying anything as I walked past him. Depositing my purse on the bathroom counter, I pulled off my clothes, walked into the shower closing the door behind me, and I scrubbed every inch of myself thoroughly while Eric leaned against the vanity watching me. He stayed perfectly quiet. I tuned into his thoughts to see where he was. He wasn’t angry, he wasn’t pitying me. He was quiet, alert, and focused. More than any of that he was calm and understood I was going to need him…in a minute. Turning off the water, I stepped out of the shower and he wrapped a thick white towel around me, then used another to methodically and gently dry me off. The longer he touched me, the more relaxed I became. The better I felt. The safer I felt. 

When he was finished, I moved to sit at the vanity and handed him my brush. He used it to gently brush the tangles from my hair and when it was tangle free, I slid to the edge of the seat, making room for him to sit with me. He did. I leaned my head against his shoulder and whispered, ‘Thank you.’

‘You're welcome my lover. That...couldn’t have been easy.’ he murmured quietly.

‘It wasn’t’ I agreed, ‘but it was necessary.’

‘Can I kiss you?’ he asked.

‘Yes, please.’ I answered, wrapping my arms around his neck and crawling into his lap. He brushed his lips gently across mine and held me while I curled myself into his chest. 

Then I cried.

It was interesting to me that I thought because I was a Vampire, I'd always be a tough, murderous weapon devoid of all feeling. While Eric held me, he used a tissue to wipe at my tears. They were bloody. Now that I understood myself as a Vampire a bit more, I thought bloody tears were so appropriate. 'Karin's right, we don’t turn into 'something' else, we just became more of ourselves.' I was going to have to remember that in the future. My Vampire, held me while I healed my heart and got myself back in the fight. ‘I'm so glad you came to check on me. If I had to wait until tomorrow night to see you, I don’t think I could've stood it.’ I sniffled.

I got a squeeze. It was exactly what I needed. Eventually, I was okay. Later, I heard Karin on the balcony. I knew Pam would be with her. I unfolded myself from Eric’s lap and we went to them. 

We didn’t speak and they didn’t come in. It was too dangerous. Eric kissed me hard, went out, then they were gone.


	56. Fifty-Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't stand it, I know you planned it I'mma set it straight, this Watergate I can't stand rockin' when I'm in here  
'Cause your crystal ball ain't so crystal clear So while you sit back and wonder why I got this fuckin' thorn in my side  
Oh my god, it's a mirage I'm tellin' all y'all, it's sabotage

**Fifty-Six**

**Wynn Encore Penthouse: Just before sunrise**

They used Sandy’s key code to access the private elevator that would take them to the rooms Booth and the rest were staying in. It was dangerously close dawn to be getting into a fight to the death, but there was no way Booth was leaving Las Vegas alive, Eric resolved. The door slid silently open and they flowed out of the elevator. Eric carried Pam so their steps wouldn’t make noise on the floor. He set her down in the expansive foyer and pointed for her to go left, while he and Karin moved deeper into the suite. They each took a door and on the silent three Eric mouthed, all hell broke loose.

As luck would have it, Pam got Leo. He was dead before he even had an opportunity to open his eyes. She smirked happily, wiped the corners of her mouth and went out into the hallway to wait on Karin.

Karin, flung open the door to Christian's room. She caught him completely off guard, furiously pumping away at the human under him and planted her stake in his chest before he could blink. His remains exploded all over the woman under him. After the initial shock of being completely covered in gore, she drew in a huge breath and readied herself to scream. Karin broke her neck before she could utter a peep, then met Pam in the hallway. They went together down the hall to help Eric, who from the sounds of it, was destroying the room at the end.

The loud thump and crash could only be Booth hitting the wall and landing on lamps or the television. Audrey, able to escape the room to the hallway, ran straight into Karin and Pam. Karin skirted to the side letting Pam have her. When Karin got to Eric, he had Booth pinned to the floor, his booted foot on Booth’s neck. The traitor was attempting to bargain with Eric, who was snarling curses at him through fangs. 

‘You fucking betrayed your Queen. You sold out to Felipe, then the Karaftu. You’re the definition of duplicity and you try to bargain with me? My friends, my Maker, my Queen, all dead because of the chain of events your betrayal put into motion.’ he hissed, twisting his foot deeper into Booths throat. ‘I have suffered more heart break and aggravation, because of you, than any other being ever. You…DIE.’ Eric declared, crushing Booths throat with his heal. Blood pooled in Booth’s mouth while his fingers scrabbled at Eric boot. He hauled Booth one handed off of the floor, standing the Vampire on his feet. When he had him where he wanted him, he bent the gagging Vampire double at the waist and sank his fangs into the back of his neck, ripping his brain stem out. He spit the contents of his mouth into the floor, then whipped his blood crazed gaze to Karin who tossed the stake she was holding to him.

Blood fountained out of the wound in Booth’s neck, splashing Eric’s clothing and the floor, but he didn’t care. He caught Karin’s stake deftly, then then drove it through Booth’s back. Booth didn’t explode into a goopy mess, he turned into an ashen pile on the floor. The ash soaked up the blood that only a second before gushed onto the floor. Eric’s blood covered mouth broke into a triumphant smile and Karin returned it. Pam appeared in the doorway covered in blood as well and announced, ‘Audrey’s dead.’

Eric’s kicked the pile of Booths ashes as he walked through them to his Progeny holding his arms out to them. ‘It felt fabulous to kill something.’ He thought, taking them into his arms.

They wanted to celebrate their victory by trashing the entire suite, but they were in a race with the sun and were barely going to make it back to Sandy’s villa in time to wash the gore from their bodies. They used her code to enter her suite, going went straight to the shower. The three of them crowded in and helped each other wash the evidence of their crime down the drain. When they were done, they bagged their bloody clothes, put on fresh ones and left the water in the shower running to be sure the pipe was flushed clean of their scent and of the blood. The travel coffins were in the common room, open and waiting for them. It was a good thing because Pam was done, she couldn’t stay awake any longer and was already getting the bleeds. She fell into a waiting coffin pulling the lid safely closed. Meanwhile, Eric and Karin frantically stuffed all of Sandy’s clothes and various belongings into the bags and suitcases they found in her closet, setting them beside the door.

Karin chose a coffin and collapsed into it and pulled the lid closed. The last thing she thought was before the day took her, ‘Just need to make it out of here.’

Eric took the other, following her lead. 

*******

Afraid I wouldn’t hear the alarm on my phone, I didn't lay down to try and sleep. I prowled my room and restlessly, flipping through the television channels. Finally, it was time to change into the outfit I bought for this occasion. Black leather, pants, vest, heavy boots, gaudy cowboy hat. I looked Vegas through and through. More importantly, I looked like Sandy, through and through. When I was dressed, I went through my things to see if there was anything I wanted to keep and there really wasn’t.

I brought all the clothes I bought in Monroe, but hadn’t brought anything personal when we left Sunniva. It had all gone to storage. I only had my purse and phone. I went through it now, thinking about leaving it, but decided there was no need. Jonathan was going to come through for me. ‘He's going to take the four crowns I hand him and keep quiet about us.’ I said, trying to convince myself. I sighed hard, sat down at the desk with the information binder Reider prepared for Jonathan and flipped it open. Karin handed it over to me before they left to take care of Booth. Pulling hotel stationary from the drawer, I grabbed a pen and quickly wrote a letter to a letter to Jonathan explaining what happened while he had been dead for the day.

**Jonathan,**

**You should count yourself one lucky Vampire tonight. You lived through the day. As you’re soon to find out, Sandy, Felipe, and the delegation from LA are all dead. **

**You’ll find Sandy in the coffin in my room. I put her in the dress, jewelry, and shoes I was forced to wear last night, and I staked her. **

**You’ll find in these pages she’s a traitor. She intended for you and her to rule Felipe’s kingdoms together. **

**If she'd succeeded, you’d likely be dead by the Magisters hand within a month. She glamored Steve for information and funneled it to LA. Steve, as I said, is clean. He’d never betray Felipe. **

**The information Sandy stole from him, is what brought Booth here. Their intention was to kill Felipe this evening, if he declined the 'invitation' extended to him by the Karaftu. **

**Instead, they’re dead. However, more of the LA Vampires are on their way here. You should get ready for them. **

**The binder of information you’re holding, is everything you need to gain control of Felipe’s assets and become the King yourself. **

**You’re alive, because you believe in the cause. I think you’ll be a decent and fair King. Also, I’m certain, you’ll win any future war that comes your way. **

**As for the rest, you’re going to let me and my family go, or you’re going to find yourself in a precarious situation with the Authority. Not to mention we will kill you. **

**I mean it. Don’t try to come after us. **

**You should track down Barry and ask him nicely, to come and work for you. Give him whatever he asks for. You need him, not me.**

**I’ve dropped four strong kingdoms into your lap. Weigh your decisions carefully. ** **Leave me and my family out of it. **

**However, if you are ever in real need, ask me and I’ll help you. **

**As of now, I’m dead. Sandy killed me in a jealous rampage, during an attempted coup.**

**Choose wisely friend,**

**Ms. Impressive**

**P.S. Burn this **

I put the pen down, folded the letter into an envelope, then pushed it and the binder across the table. The pen rolled after it. During the time I spent writing Jonathan's letter, I put my game face on, even though I was honestly freaking out. I decided I had to deal with Felipe first. That way if Jonathan did turn out to be a fairy, I will have at least gotten that son of a bitch, Felipe, before Jonathon could get to me.

‘It’s time to do this thing.’ I thought, bolstering my courage.

I gathered my duffle and purse and put them by the bedroom door so they’d be ready to go later. Going through the living room I passed the coffee table. I was almost out the front door, but pettiness got the better of me. I went back and broke the leg off of the coffee table. It was immensely satisfying. I gave it a little toss, just like Buffy then left. The Sun was fully up and I used my Vampire speed to take me to the Villa above Felipe's hole in the ground, then used Sandy’s key code to get in. I was safe from the threat of Vampires during the day and I felt empowered as I ran from Jonathan’s villa, but I was a nervous wreck. All of the things I should’ve considered and hadn’t were barreling through my head. Things like, the cleaning staff and camera's and time stamps.

‘Stop it! You’re gonna make yourself crazy!’ I chastised myself.

I went straight to the fake office and began looking for the way to get into the space under the floor. As it would happen, when you want to hide something, it was best to hide it in plain sight. I hit every button on the hand-held control sitting beside the computer until one of them yielded the hoped-for result. The floor slid open revealing the space beneath. ‘Yay!’ I squeaked inaudibly, and crept down the flight of stairs the floor opened onto certain I would be found out any second. I was so terrified I practically quaked with fear. This would have been much easier if I’d figured out a way to get good and pissed off before coming here. At the bottom of the stairs, I came fact to face with Felipe’s coffin.

I really didn’t understand the coffin thing. It was just so weird to me.

Shaking like a leaf, feet feeling like lead weights, I forced myself forward across the open expanse of floor, hoping I wasn’t setting off any alarms. Something else I hadn’t considered. I had a death grip, (pardon the pun) on the table leg. If I had circulation my knuckles would totally be white. Standing over the coffin, raised the table leg over my head and carefully began to lift the lid of the coffin…that wouldn’t open. I pulled a bit harder, but the Goddamn lid, wouldn’t budge.

‘Crap! Crap! Crap!’ I swore silently.

I didn’t know what to do. I just stood there stupidly staring at the damn thing trying to come up with a solution. Finally, I just pulled it off of its perch hoping that it would pop open when it hit the marble floor. It didn’t. I turned in the empty room to look for something to pry it open, only finding a door on the far side of the room. Going back, I picked the coffin up by the handle, dragging it behind me, knowing Felipe’s actual living space was on the other side of that door. I turned the knob, it wasn't locked, and went through. The coffin bumped over the door jam and I fished around looking for the light switch, found it, flipped it, and was taken aback by the surprisingly sedate décor. When compared to the Villa upstairs, it was down right bare. Without care, I dropped the end of the coffin to search the room for anything I could use to pry the lid open.

Finding a letter opener, I returned to get to work, when the lid actually flew open on its own and Felipe climbed woodenly out. I shrieked, nearly came out of my skin. Unfortunately, the complete shock of seeing the coffin lid fly open gave Felipe the opportunity he needed to gain the upper hand. He charged at me clumsily, hands like claws looking just like a Mummy and knocked me down. In my surprised panic, the leg from the coffee table flew out of my hand and was gone, skittering across the floor and under a chair. Felipe’s fangs were out and even though he wasn’t fast, he was strong and heavy. He fell with me, landing on my legs and was now holding me down, while clawing and dragging his way up my body, trying to get to my throat.

He totally got the jump on me and now had the upper hand, because I was so freaked out! To which, I had completely forgotten I could kick his ass! As soon as I remembered, I fought to get my legs free from his weight, kicking him squarely in the face. Blood spurted from his nose and he flew across the floor while I scrambled on my hands and knees after the table leg. By the time I had it in my hand, Felipe managed to crawl his way back to me. I stood up, turned to face him, let out a banshee scream and with every bit of my strength, I rammed the leg straight through his back, missing his heart.

He roared in pain.

‘Shit!’ I swore, and had to use both hands to yank the wood out of his back. 

He groaned deeply as the wood pulled free and began cussing me out. ‘I’m going to wrap you in silver and only let you out to serve me, you fucking bitch. I’m going to wrap that fucking Viking up and lay him right next to you and let him watch. I’m going to kill his little rag tag group of blond cunts right in front of…’

'Well, now see, that just pisses me off.' I said, cutting him off. 'There is just no call at all for that kind of language. I’ll show you bitch. I will show you cu...’ I sneered, ramming the leg through his back again and twisted it, rolling it around. Still nothing happened. I liked the pained mewling noises he was making and I giggled, realizing my mistake. ‘Other side dumb ass!’ I laughed to myself, yanked the leg out of his back again, he screamed in agony and I laughed at the noise. It was music to my ears as I flipped him over. This time I aimed for the left side of his chest instead of the left side of his back.

Give me a break, I was caught up in the moment.

He reached for my throat, but I was ready for him and this time, I struck home. I saw the disbelief in the bastard’s eyes in the split second it took before he disintegrated into a disgusting bloody heap and spread over the floor. I bounded up just as I would have been splashed by his guts, managing to get only a little of him on my boots. I stood straddled over the pile of his remains and shrieked a war cry of victory at them. It was, my hand to Jesus, the most liberating, intense, fabulous moment of my life. I was finally free of Felipe fucking de Castro once and for all. 

‘Ha! So there!’ I shrieked at the pile a second time. ‘You couldn’t just leave me alone, could you? Now look at you! You’re nothing. You’re less than nothing. You’re a big disgusting mess in your own floor! HA! HA! HA! Who you gonna call the C-Word now?’ I taunted the remains. It felt amazing! I went into the kitchen, rinsed off the table leg in the sink, wiped Felipe off of my boots with one of his kitchen towels, then went back out the way I came in.

I pushed the button to slide the door closed, wiped the bottom of my boots off on the hand woven, ridiculously expensive carpet, just to make sure I wasn’t bringing any Felipe with me, then I left. I hauled ass back to Jonathan’s quick as a bunny, using my key to get in. When I opened the door to the Villa, Jonathon was standing there waiting for me. He was holding the binder that Reider had made for him, in one hand and the letter in the other. I had pulled my phone out to call Brian the moment I got inside, but slipped it behind my back. It was reflexive and useless, because I was good and caught, standing there stupidly, my mouth hanging open, looking guilty as hell, holding the murder weapon, while my captor held my confession. I considered trying to run for it, but knew it was useless. 'Shit...' I did the only thing I could do. I handed him the table leg and said, ‘Just, make it quick.’

The only consolation I had... Eric, Pam, and Karin were already gone. They’d be out of the state before he could contact the Authority. I was worried about Brian, but maybe he would be okay.

Jonathan hadn’t said anything yet. He hadn’t moved either, except to take the offered table leg. He considered me, taking in my clothes and the fact that I’d basically surrendered and accepted my fate.

Finally, he said, ‘I heard the leg break. Did it have to be that table?’

Which, as you can imagine, was not what I’d expected at all. ‘I’m sorry?’ I responded.

He pursed his lips at me, considering his options.

‘Are you going to kill me or give me to the Authority?’ I asked, my voice shaking.

‘Which would you rather?’ he countered.

‘I’d rather, you take the deal in there and let me go.’ I responded, pointing to the binder.

‘I’d be willing to…negotiate.’ He countered. ‘Someone told me it’s the best way to get something I want.’

I nodded slowly, taking his meaning. ‘Possibly.’

‘I'll let you go, but I want to have sex with you first.’ He said bluntly.

‘Jesus Christ Sheppard of Judea! Are you serious?’ I though incredulously, rolling my eyes, not believing I was going to have to say this. ‘I’d rather you kill me because, I won’t be having sex with you, ever. I’ve handed you four crowns and your negotiating sex with me? I think FOUR crowns, is the best place to start with our negotiations. I don’t know what more you could possibly need from all this.’ I circled my finger in the air.

‘I need sex with you. If you agree, I’ll let them go.’

He emphasized the word, "them." That brought me up short.

‘They’re already gone.’ I challenged. 

‘Maybe. But, as you’ve already said, I’m holding four crowns in my hand. I can and will use those crowns, to hunt them down and you’ll have gained nothing.’

‘Well, I guess I was wrong about you.’ I scoffed, ‘You’re as much of a pig as Felipe was.’

‘Looks like.’ He said, not budging.

‘God damnit!’ I yelled, throwing my hands into the air, ‘Just let us go! If I have sex with you, my life with my family will be over. You might as well just kill me. I wouldn’t be able to live with it and neither would Eric. It'll destroy everything Karin sacrificed so much, to accomplish. It’s just sex to you and it wouldn’t mean anything to you, but it is everything to the rest of us. Just, let me go! Let us go!’ 

‘No.’ he said.

‘Then ram that stake through my heart or call the Magister…now.’ I walked past him so I could sit on the couch, but he reached out and grasped my elbow turning me toward him.

‘Why didn’t you run when you figured out I was Fae as well?’ He demanded.

‘You know why, it’s all in there.’ I said, trying to pull away from him.

‘I want you…to stay with me.’ He said haltingly. ‘We’re both day walkers. We could take down the Karaftu easily. We could rule these four states, and later more together.’ He said, trying to persuade me.

‘I don’t want to be a Queen.’ I insisted.

‘Don’t be foolish, Sookie.’ He pleaded. ‘Think about what a team we’d make.’

‘All I want to do, is go home.’ I said forcefully, and finally pulled away from him, going to sit on the couch.

He followed. ‘At least admit you're attracted to me.’ He pressed.

‘You’re…very attractive and you may have slightly turned my head with your attractiveness, until I figured out you were a fairy and understood it was just the Vampire in me responding to your Fae blood. Besides, being attracted to you, isn’t a basis for running an empire. Or for me staying with you. OR for having sex with you under any circumstances!’ I explained, like he was an idiot. ‘Maybe I was wrong to think this guy was competent. Who does this?!’ I berated myself. 

‘So, you’re really just going to hand all of this to me and walk away.’ He asked. ‘Nothing I can do or say, no threat, no offer can convince you? No bargain no matter how great, or small, or trivial, can get you to have sex with me or stay here with me.’ he asked, disbelievingly.

‘You nailed it. No pun intended. I just want to go and be with my family. We want to be free. We know at some point we might have to step into the coming war’s arena, but for now, we’re going to let those who are more inclined towards "waring" do the fighting. I was serious when I said, **if** it’s important, find me. Right now it isn't. You don't need us. You don't even like us! Let us go.’

He considered my words, then, he was up and moving. He was back two seconds later, with Sandy dangling over his shoulder. He walked past me into my room and I got up to follow. He tossed her onto the bed, stripped her out of her nightie, pulled the flimsy black hooker dress on her, and laid her in my coffin. ‘If that is really what you want, you have to finish it.’ He said, holding the table leg out to me.

I snatched it out of his hand, went to the coffin and plunged it into Sandy’s body. She made a Sploosh and I handed the leg back to him.

He blinked at me. 

I’d shocked the shit out of him with my decisiveness. 'What? Like I've never killed a Vampire before?' I scoffed. ‘Everything you need is there.’ I said, pointing at the binder. ‘I suggest you get some sleep, it’s going to be a damn long night for you, once the action starts. Oh! Don’t kill Eduardo. You’ll need him. He’s the only one who knows how to run Felipe’s life and you’re going to be busy with a war. I’m leaving now.’ I turned, scooped up my purse and bag and suddenly he was in front of me. He grabbed my arms and kissed me when I tried to get by him. He really let me have it. I just let him. I wasn’t going to fight him. I knew it was what he wanted. It wasn’t a bad kiss as far as kisses went, I just wasn't interested and made that clear by not responding and pulled away from him when he tried again. ‘Good-bye and good luck.’ I said. When I was in the hallway, I dragged my shaking hand across my mouth, scrubbed the tears out of my eyes, then I ran. 

Earlier, I explained to Brian I wanted him to meet me by the huge air conditioners where we’d been dropped off on out first day in Las Vegas. He was there and pacing nervously next to the car and threw his hands into the air, practically screaming, ‘Thank God!’ when he saw me. We piled into the rental car and drove casually away from the Wynn Casino Complex. I’d never been so relieved in my life. He drove us straight to the airport in Boulder City. The ground crew there, just finished loading the travel coffins containing Karin, Eric, and Pam, when we arrived. Brian and were practically running we wanted out of Nevada so bad. I carried my bag on with me, not bothering to have it stowed. The plane had been on standby and it didn’t take any time at all for things to start moving, once we were in our seats. The doors closed and in moments we backed away from the hanger. Less than five minutes later we taxied down the run way. It was an incredible relief, to finally be in the air and leaving Las Vegas. The silence...was blissful.

Brian had dark, puffy circles under his eyes. He looked like he hadn’t slept in days. He was restless, struggling to find some calm. I peeked a listen. His anxiety came from worry about seeing the crew once we got back to Sunniva. He was having a hard time with dealing Raphie’s death, now that we were on our way back to the scene of the crime, so to speak. I got up and went to the back to search for a cure and came back with three inflight bottles of Jameson. 

‘Everything is going to be okay.’ I said. ‘Drink that and get some sleep.’

I went back to my own seat, put it in the reclining position and tried to take my own advice, but all I could think was, 'I murdered Felipe.' While I tried to convince myself to sleep, I distracted myself considering a few other things I’d noticed over the weeks about my new Vampire self, besides the fact that I actually physically slept. I wasn’t dead for the day like other Vampires. I didn’t do down time either. Down time was that things Vampires do when they get very still and seemingly check out for several minutes. I also noticed, that if I already had a shower that day, my skin pruned up if I took another one, or got in the tub. Weird, right? Perfectly normal thing that happens to humans all the time, happens to me too. I also breathed a little. Some Vampires take in oxygen occasionally, but they didn’t need to. I actually breathe pretty regularly. Not like a human, of course, but I took a breath ever few minutes or so naturally. I didn’t have to think about it. I knew it had something to do with the fairy blood. I knew, because the flicker I saw in Jonathan’s eyes was worry when I noticed him take an involuntarily breath while looking over my skimpy dress. I just hadn’t realized I noticed.

I had to admit, I was a little worried Jonathon would come after us. That kiss, had been too tell me he was letting me go for now. I was probably going to regret not killing him, but this plan, wouldn’t work if he was dead and it was the only plan there was. I was just going to have to trust that he would take what had been handed to him and roll with it.

I sighed, shook off the worry and turned my thoughts away from Jonathan. I was so done thinking about him for now.

After a while, I finally fell asleep. 


	57. Fifty-Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fuck the police comin' straight from the underground...

**Fifty-Seven**

**Monroe**

We arrived in Monroe in the afternoon due to the jet lag. We didn’t get off of the plane, just picked up cargo and refueled.

A ground crew steadily loaded the cargo_,_ just the way Reider’s text to me said they would.

Brian used the bathroom, was served something to eat while we were on the ground and we were in the air again just before evening was about to set on.

I was hoping to be out of the country before the sun rose again. By the time the seat belt sign was turned off, we were both asleep.

*******

**Miami**

My eyes popped open when the air pressure changed. Eric sat across from me watching me sleep. ‘Just like the old days.’ He said quietly.

I smiled, ignoring the seat belt sign, understanding it was probably the 'ding,' that woke me up. I piled myself into the security of his lap and he held me while we landed. I knew two things immediately when the planes cabin door slid open. We were definitely in Miami and I was starving. Brian was too wrung out for me to take any blood from him, so I knew it was going to be NeuBlood kind of night. It annoyed the shit out of me. I hated NeuBlood to begin with and it was intolerable when I was this hungry. I got off the plane with the intention of talking to Karin and finding out about when or where we could expect to find some actual blood, but she was busy. I didn’t pester her, thinking about something other than my stomach for once. While I stood there behaving myself, I noticed the things we picked up in Monroe were being off loaded and sorted into a moving truck and Reider was supervising the division of the items. Some stayed, some went on a truck. I realized I was seeing the furniture from Gran’s house and probably all of the boxes from the attic as well. Eric too, observed Reider while he worked. I went to him asking, ‘Where is Gran’s stuff going?’

He answered, ‘For now, most of it is going into storage at our house in Miami. When we end up somewhere permanent, we’ll get it shipped to us. Some of what is being loaded onto the plane, is everything stripped off of Sunniva when we left. Apparently, part of “Safety Protocol” is to leave behind nothing identifying.’ He followed up.

‘Permanent?’ I asked, not giving a care about “Safety Protocol.”

‘Yes, somewhere you’re going to want to stay for two or three years.’ He explained.

‘I’m hungry.’ I complained, shifting gears.

He laughed and said, ‘Soon.’

‘Are we going to Sunniva now?’ I asked.

‘Yes.’ He answered.

‘Are their still strangers on her?’ I asked.

‘I don’t know right now. We sent Thalia on ahead to take care of it after the last time we spoke to her. Strangely, she wasn’t thrilled to be coming back to meet with us once she knew Felipe was dead. I think she wanted in on it. At any rate, we haven’t heard from her yet. She’s earned herself a tidy sum to put towards her freedom, so she won’t be ditching us. We talked about maybe offering her a place with us if we thought we could trust her, but weren’t willing to put you in jeopardy, or put up with her and Pam’s combined bitching and non-stop complaining to find out.’ He laughed.

I couldn’t help it, by the time he was finished I was laughing to. Karin saw us, quit what she was doing and came to us. When she got to me, she hugged the stuffing out of me.

‘I'm so sorry for all of it.’ She said laying a hand on my cheek.

‘Karin…Mother,’ I amended, ‘Stop. I don’t blame you.’ I promised. I turned and pointed a finger at Eric, ‘I don’t want you blaming her either. All this fussing and fighting and shit has got to stop.’ 

Karin reached to hug me again, but without warning, two Humvee’s and a van came to a screeching halt at the entrance to the hanger. Dozens of men dressed in black riot gear, carrying machine guns with UV lasers on the ends piled out of the and took up positions all around the hanger. A female Vampire got out of the van and another followed behind her.

‘What now?’ I yelled!

I was so pissed me off, I stalked half way across the hanger floor to the woman who’d emerged from the van. She was wearing a black pant suit and had a blue tooth for her phone tucked into her ear. She was talking to someone as she walked toward me. She was a grim faced, hard looking woman who had obviously never heard of moisturizer. A petite, chubby girl carrying a tablet scurried quickly behind her, struggling to keep up. 

‘What now?’ I yelled again! Annoyed she hadn’t bothered to hang up her damn phone and give me her full attention. We came face to face with each other and I barked in my most demanding voice, ‘What in the hell is this and who in the hell are you?’ I swung a finger in the air to indicate I was asking about her and all of her people. I’d finally taken notice that Karin and Eric were flanking me and we each had about 20 red dots covering our torso’s. I looked down at them and flipped my hair over my shoulder, pointed at my chest in obvious disbelief, and spit out, ‘Really?’

‘So, this is the infamous Sookie Stackhouse.’ She said, smiling broadly, ignoring my inquiry.

I stared blankly at her and pulling a Felipe de Castro and I didn’t say shit. Neither did anyone else. 

‘Okay, it looks like I’m taking the lead here.’ I gathered quickly.

The Vampire lifted her slash of eyebrow at me and looked me over. I was still in my black leather, 'you fucked with the wrong bitch outfit.' I sniffed and lifted an eyebrow back and waited her out.

She lost the waiting game. ‘We’ve been looking for you Miss Stackhouse. We expected to find you with Bill Compton…’

The look I gave her now, let her know I was aware that she was full of shit, which perturbed her.

‘Why would you think that?’ I asked in a tone that said I thought she was the stupidest Vampire I’d ever met.

She didn’t answer. Instead, she smirked and asked, ‘Is it Stackhouse or Merlotte? We’ve been, unclear on that point of fact. Now, here you are with Eric Northman. Is it Sookie Northman now?’ she asked, knowing in her heart, that since I was a southern woman and she’d attacked my honor, I’d answer her.

I didn’t.

It annoyed her further and she tried a different tac. ‘This is the entire Northman family, isn’t it? I gather you’re newly made, without a transition license. You didn’t get married without a license as well, did you?’ She asked me.

‘Ooooh but this uptight, snooty, bitch was asking for it.’ I vowed. I kept my mouth shut and didn’t budge. Men with machine guns were all over the hanger. They had those guns pointed at my family, but honestly, I’d just about had enough of everyone being a constant pain in the ass. I put my hands on my hips and got ready to give the Magister a piece of my mind. Then the bitch went and stole the last vestige of my calm.

‘We’re placing you under arrest for Murder of a Vampire.’ She smiled while she said it.

‘She didn’t…’Karin began.

I held my hand up, stopping her from saying anything else. ‘Magister…Felicia? Is that right?’ I asked.

‘Yes.’ She said, peering down the Bob Hope slope that made up her nose.

‘Felicia,’ I said, flipping my hair and shifting my footing. I leaned forward just a little bit to leer at her. ‘You’ve gotten all of this wrong you see. In fact, this…is what is actually going to happen. You’re going to attempt to place me under arrest.’ I scoffed, at her as I said it. ‘In fact, we’re going to stop playing fucking games right now. You’re here now, because you’ve heard about my ability to hear the thoughts of humans. I’m letting you know right now, that ability has disappeared since I transitioned into Vampire. Ask Felipe, de Castro. He just let me go since I wasn’t any use to him.’

Felicia went rigid with anger at my demeanor and the news I’d just given her. I didn’t care.

‘My family, has been through ten different kinds of hell because of you assholes.’ I spit at her, warming to my subject. ‘We’ve been back together, a sum total of four hours as of today. You need to understand right now, in this moment, we will fight you to the death knowing there is a risk some of us, or all of us could die if we do. Understand me?’ I snarled at her and my fangs popped out. ‘We’re done putting up with your shit, as of right now.’

The Magister smiled at me cruelly. She still thought she had the upper hand. Her lips pursed and her eyes narrowed to pin points. She opened her mouth to give me a scathing retort and I cut her off.

‘I didn’t say you could talk.’ I hissed quietly, taking a threatening step toward her. ‘You need to hear me and understand folks are fixing to die in the next few seconds if you push this. However, Felicia, you should know the very first one of us to die here, isn’t going to be me, or Eric. It’s going to be you.’ I promised, and everything she could see in me at the moment, backed it up.

Felicia actually flinched at my audacity. She glanced warily at Eric and Karin and tried to speak again. I didn’t let her utter a word and I channeled my inner Dirty Harry.

‘Now, I know what you’re thinking. You’re thinking I'm full of bravado and bluster, being a baby Vampire and all full of my new-found abilities. I promise you, if you utter another syllable, Eric is going to rip your throat out, because I want him too. He likes it when I am happy and Felicia, killing you, would make me very happy. So, if I were you, I’d think really hard about what to do next. Pretty much, if I were you, I’d order those soldiers to stand down and get the fuck out of here.’

I’d warned and menaced her in such a way that I’d actually shocked myself. Who knew I could be such a bad ass? Felicia, the stupid cow, opened her mouth to try to say something, because she was just too stupid to realize that her life truly was hanging in the balance. I’d have Eric kill her bigger than shit, but I didn’t want to get hung up in Miami having to clean up the Magister. Quick as a wink I pushed my index finger against her lips and said, ‘Shhhhh.’

Felicia’s eyes went wide as saucers at my audacity. She jerked away from me and before she could do anything else, I said in a low menace, ‘Rip. Your. Throat. Out.’ I nodded while I said it.

Finally understanding, she conceded the battle and didn’t speak.

‘Good.’ I smiled. ‘We’re understanding one another.’ I looked past Felicia to the nerdy little human standing behind her and clipped, ‘What’s your name?’ 

‘Stephanie.’ The nerd answered.

‘Stephanie, tell those men Felicia wants them to drop their weapons, get back in their little trucks, and leave. Tell them to drive away now, or both of you will be headless in the next 10 seconds.’ I promised loud enough that all of them heard me and I began to count. ‘One…two…three…four…'

The soldiers, listening through their headset’s while Felicia and I talked, didn't take long understanding the Magister wasn’t in control of the situation. Stephanie nodded at them and waved their guns down. It was a tense moment while the team leader decided if they’d comply, but finally gave the ok to retreat. One by one the soldiers dropped their guns and got back in their vehicles. Instead of going, they waited for Felicia and Stephanie. 

‘Get rid of them, Stephanie.’ I said. 'five…six…'

She waved them off frantically as I counted. I was dangerously close to ‘one’ and the Vampires in the room crouched and prepared to fight. The vehicles roared to life and drove away from the hanger before all hell broke loose.

‘Huh! They left!’ I was totally surprised and bummed out, because I really wanted to kill the Magister!

‘Reider, where are we on departure?’ I called to him.

‘We were done when they got here.’ He answered.

‘Good. They’re going to be calling for back up. We gotta go. Will you take care of those weapons?’ I asked.

Reider nodded and got busy. In a blink, systematically destroying each weapon he came to, then escorted Stephanie to the hanger opening. He pointed in the direction the vehicles had gone and let her know she should start walking to meet up with them while Felicia and I finished our little chat.

‘First of all, Felicia,’ I ground out at her after Stephanie left. ‘Bill Compton is dead, because he was trying to kill my Maker. Bill killed Eric’s wife Freyda, The Queen of Oklahoma, because she was trying to protect Karin. Bill Compton, in a jealous rage stuck his nose in where it didn’t belong and has caused a whole heap of trouble for this family.’ I was lying my ass off, but I had no intention of dealing with this anymore. ‘As you well know, it isn’t the first time Bill Compton, made a huge mess by doing as he damn well pleased. As for me not having a license to transition, I didn’t transition in the United States and I’ve been trying to leave the country for weeks now, but every time I try to go, some Monarch, or Bureaucrat, keeps standing in front of the door blocking my way and fucking with me!’ I yelled, and poked her in the chest. ‘Now, I’m going to go and get on that plane,’ I seethed, just inches from her face, ‘with my family and my Maker who’s going to teach me how to be a decent Vampire, unlike you no account bunch of assholes.’ I brushed past her, hitting her with my shoulder as I went and barked out in dismissal, ‘Bye, Felicia!’

The Magister stared in dumbfounded shock as I went, unbelieving that I’d dared mock her with that parting shot. Karin and Eric, struggling to keep straight faces, followed. Karin bumped the Magister with her shoulder on one side and Eric as well on the other, completing the bullying process thoroughly. Karin muttered, ‘Psh…and snatched the blue tooth device from the Magisters ear.’ as she passed. Everyone was already on the plane as I walked down the aisle and took my seat. Reider was in the cockpit, glamoring the Pilot, who wanted to bolt now that the confrontation with the Magister was over. I was still madder than hell, as I took my seat and put my seat belt on. I pulled and fussed at my leather clothes, trying to get comfortable, muttering about 'assholes' and 'stupid fucking Vampires' and 'didn’t these people know better than to fuck with a hungry baby.' I was finally settled to my satisfaction and sat back in my seat. I gave one last tug at my vest, looking at my cleavage to make sure I was all tucked away after all of that pulling and twisting, then looked up from my boobs, pushed my hair out of my face and hauled in a calming breath.

My family, every single member, including Brian who was looking very pale (I could hear that all of those guns had scared him badly), were trying to hold in laughter. Their eyes were twinkling with it and Eric’s face was actually shining with mirth and joy. I scowled at all of them not understanding what could be so funny. ‘What?’ I snapped!

‘Bye Felicia!’ Pam blurted out hysterically, and every one of them, exploded into gales of laughter.

My mouth dropped open to tell Pam to, ‘FUCK OFF!’ but I didn’t get to.

‘Wait…’ Karin, interjected, laughing so hard she could barely get her words out. ‘Wait…’ she tried again, snorting, ‘Don’t forget…Eric will rip your throat out, BECAUSE I WANT HIM TOO!’

More howls of unrestrained laughter.

‘Shhhhh…’ Nuri said, pressing her finger to her lips, joining in the fun.

‘I told you I was hungry!’ I yelled.

That was the end of any control they still had. They laughed until blood tears leaked from the corners of their eyes. It was a wonderful sound and eventually I laughed as well.

We’d needed it badly. 

The color returned to Brian’s face and everything was good.

I ended up drinking two NeuBlood’s. They were gross, but they curbed my hunger pangs and kept me from wanting to eat Brian.


	58. Fifty-Eight

**Fifty-Eight**

**Cozumel: Sunniva**

Landing in Cozumel, the phones began to light up with text messages. Thalia, already at the marina, texted letting Pam know Sunniva was free from Vampire Pirate's. Nuri spoke with Captain Tony the night I brought Brian to stay, informing him the situation was under control, and to begin making his way back to Cozumel. The Captain explained it would take at least 18 hours to get back to Sunniva and another day to allow the crew to adjust for jet lag before being able to anchor away. As such, the crew came aboard just a few hours after our own arrival and in a flurry of activity, everyone worked together at the direction of the first mate, a serious, no nonsense woman I hadn't met until today. Per her instruction we focused on loading first and unpacking later, insuring everyone and everything made it aboard as quickly as possible, allowing Captain Tony to move Sunniva out to sea for safety, then drop anchor so humans and Vampires alike could recover from travel fatigue.

Once that was done however, there was the issue of Brian to be dealt with and even though he was mine, that fact pertained only to my family and Vampires. I couldn't force Sunniva's staff to accept working with him. Nuri called the meeting and attendance was required by all. She led it while Captain Midenton stood with her delivering the news that for the time being, we were skipping Belize and going to Argentina instead. They sighted safety concerns as the motivator and as soon as it could be determined the immediate danger had passed, we would go to Belize where the Crew would be given an extended period of leave with pay, and the expectation they return to service in no less than six months. Brian had stayed out of sight until the point and as expected, there was an uproar when he was brought into the room to explain himself to his co-workers. 

Nuri held up a hand and the room fell silent. ‘As you know, Safety Protocol is our absolute law. However, there are extenuating circumstances in this case. Even so, take heed this type of exception, will never be permitted again. The only reason an exception is being made now, is because Sookie was unaware of the Safety Protocol rule at the time she extended her pardon to your co-worker Brian. I realize it is confusing for you, but I would like very much for you to hear Brian out and find it in your heart to forgive him and welcome him home. He is extremely remorseful. Each of you will have the opportunity to be heard. I ask that you allow him and then each other, to finish speaking without interruption before you respond.’ Nuri said, delicately.

It was a hard room. The crew weren’t inclined at all to offer him forgiveness. Especially after learning someone was killed. He’d apologized profusely, but no one wanted to hear it. He’d broken the rules, on a ship where the rules were absolute, putting them all in danger. Other crew members, once considered family, had been dismissed for breaking Safety Protocol without exception and they were pissed. Not only this, but they’d mourned him, believing him dead. Subsequently, the decision to keep Brian on cast doubt upon how seriously their employer took their safety leading some to consider leaving Sunniva. Nuri cast several significant glances at me during the discussion and I understood finally where she was coming from.

You can't make laws and promises to people and expect them to hold to it, while making exceptions for certain individuals. To a man, they wanted Brian out. 

When they all had their say, I stood up and talked to them. ‘You’ve all had your say. You let Brian know how you feel about what he did. He understands the consequences of his actions more than you know. He’s been punished harshly. None of you, will ever understand what Brian has lived through since you saw him last. You need to trust because of these experiences, he’s sworn to me on pain of death, he’ll never break the rules again. He’s suffered enough. I know you’re hurt and angry. Please, work through it as quickly as you can. Show him some compassion, because he needs you and he isn’t going anywhere. Brian is mine, which means he doesn’t go anywhere unless I say so. It means he’s my family. If you can’t accept that, you should pack immediately.’ I finished.

This effectively ended the discussion and everyone went their separate ways.

Two of the crew, hired specifically because they were sticklers for the rules, tendered their resignation immediately. The rest of the crew, conflicted and upset over losing co-workers they considered family, stayed distant and quiet while they worked through their own decisions. Brian, despondent and suffering PTSD, stayed near me, while Eric and I had a two-hour 'discussion' about which room we were going to live in. His or mine. In the end, he folded and I had all of our things moved into my room which was bigger and nicer. I put Brian in Eric’s room, uncomfortable with him being in the Crew Quarters. Nuri argued it set him apart from the rest of the Crew.

'Nuri...' I huffed in exasperation, then asked, 'What part of Brian is mine, aren't you understanding?' She blinked at my rudeness, but I was fed up with this discussion. 'Please hear me. Brian is not my food. He's no longer an employee. You may have hired him for that purpose, but he isn't merely food. Brian...is...mine. He is my family. That makes him a member of this family. Do you understand me now?'

Nuri's mouth pressed into a grim line and I softened my tone with her. 

I smiled, speaking gently. 'You, are personally responsible for having a boat load of family living with you. If you didn't consider how much compromise that was going to take, I'm sorry. But, since I realize you're struggling to make adjustments after living alone for so long, I will make a promise to you here and now. I will be mindful of what I force you to deal with, if you can unbend just a little.' 

Her posture relaxed and she nodded. I reached a hand and squeezed her arm instead of attempting to hug her and we went about our evenings. Vampires and crew alike, set about putting Sunniva to rights. Thalia however, stayed only long enough for Karin to do an electronic transfer of funds. She paid the cranky old witch a sizable bonus, thanked her lavishly and mentioned she should stay in touch, in case there was work for her in the future. Thalia agreed and was taken ashore with the two departing crew members.

For the next several several weeks sailed leisurely down the coast of South America, playing games, having movie nights, and doing normal family things.

It went on like this each night until we reached Buenos Ares where we were now staying in port. Having spent the last week going out on the town in the evenings, kicking up our heels, so to speak, we danced, we shopped, we ate, and ate, and ate, until even I wasn’t hungry anymore. This evening, we were happy and content to be simply lounging around talking now that we were back on board after a grand evening.

As a surprise for us all, Eric bought tickets to a symphony that we'd attended earlier in the evening.

He turned it into a lavish event, especially for me, since until this evening I'd never been to the symphony before, We went all out for it, dressing to the nines, draping ourselves in jewelry and having our hair done in elaborate up-do's. Eric surprised me further, presenting me with a gorgeously formal intricately beaded cream gown. I appreciated having the decision of choosing a Bonafide gown managed for me. I've never worn anything so elegant, I was afraid to put it on, let alone wear it. I'm sure I wouldn't have chosen anything so beautiful or elaborate for myself, because it wouldn't have occurred to me to do so. After sliding it on, it changed to way I saw myself and I liked what I saw. Inside the dress box, was a smaller box containing a diamond pendant on a long, rose gold chain. The pendant nestled perfectly in the plunging hollow between my breasts. I have to say that it quite a surprise when he presented me with the box. It was utterly beautiful, not too big, complimenting the dress and my skin perfectly. We were absolutely dazzling in all of our finery, which was part of the fun, and for the first time ever I actually felt like a princess. 

Relaxing in the Honeycomb ceiling room, sipping hot blood infused with chili powder and I was feeling perfectly happy for the first time since I couldn't tell you when, our conversation began trailing off then grew silent. Before long we would begin to drift off to our separate rooms for the evening. ‘I’m so happy we’re all under Sunniva’s roof again.’ I said, lazily bouncing the leg I'd crossed over my left knee, watching the jewels attached to my cream satin pump flash in the soft glow of Sunniva's over head lights. 

My family smiled, nodded contentedly and I drained the last of my fancy blood from the solid gold flute it had been served in, (the metal kept the blood warm longer) and stood up to say goodnight. I loved the dress, but I was ready to be out of it into the snuggly cashmere pjs I bought the night before last. Picking up my clutch I said, ‘I know she’s just a Boat, but she’s home. I love you. I'm going to bed.’ Turning to go, I held my hand out to Eric, beckoning him to come with me.

He stood taking it, but held me fast to keep me from leaving. I looked over my shoulder to see what the hold up was.

He was looking at Karin. ‘I want to ask Sookie to Marry me if it’s okay with you.’ He announced.

An enormous grin split her surprised face, ‘Only if you don’t try to take her away from us.’ She answered.

‘Deal.’ He agreed.

I was stunned speechless, utterly bemused, I watched his hand reach into the pocket of his black silk jacket and pull a small Robin’s Egg Blue ring box from it. He rested the closed box on the palm of his hand so I could see it, then pressed the release button and the lid flipped open to reveal a large, emerald cut diamond, set on a rose gold foundation and band, with several smaller round diamonds surrounding it and the band as well. It was delicate and looked like a flower. I instantly fell in love with it. I looked up from the ring box to my Viking and let him see the joy in my face.

‘I'm begging you to marry me.’ He said, and sank to his knees in front of me. Every bit of what he felt for me, was written across his face. 

‘Okay.’ I whispered, nearly unable to speak.

I was vaguely aware we had an audience. Eric stood, pulled me to him and kissed my lips off. When it was about to get indecent, he pulled away, took the ring from the box and slid it onto my finger.

It fit perfectly. Once it was on, he kissed it and murmured, ‘I love you, Sookie.’

I grinned at him, looked down at the ring and he took a step to stand beside me. My family beamed at us with pure pleasure and I held my hand up so they could see my beautiful ring.

‘I said yes.’ I smiled shyly. 

As if breaking a spell, things began happening instantly things.

‘Nuri, will you ask Cap’n to come to us. Wake him up if you have to.’ Eric said.

Nuri disappeared.

‘Why do you want the Captain?’ I asked, not understanding.

‘He’s going to marry us.’ Eric answered.

‘Oh!’ I blinked. ‘Are you sure you want to do this now?’ I said, a little panicked. 

‘Sookie, I was sure the last time I married you. I’ve never wanted to be unmarried from you’ He answered.

‘Come here, you big goofy Vampire.’ I laughed, tugging him down for a kiss. ‘I love you, too.’ 

Karin watched our exchange from across the room and I could feel that she was happy. She was also wishing Nuri and the Cap’n would hurry the hell up before anyone changed their mind.

Reider disappeared calling out, ‘Don’t do anything until I get back.’

No one did. He wasn’t gone long enough to even sneeze and when he returned, he was carrying an honest to goodness camera. Nuri and Captain Tony followed him into the family room.

‘We need you to marry us.’ Eric demanded, then stuck a ‘Please’ on the end.

Captain Tony smiled, not particularly shocked by the request.

‘Do you want the rest of the crew in attendance?’ He asked.

I stepped forward, ‘No. I do want Brian though.’ I answered.

I didn’t think Eric could endure it if we had to wait for the entire crew to get assembled. Pam went in search of Brian and Eric asked the Captain if he had a knife.

Captain Tony reached into his pants pocket to pull out a pen knife. Eric shook his head and asked him if he had something a bit more ceremonial, explaining ‘It’s a long shot I know, but it’s important.’

Captain Tony said, ‘I’ll be right back.’

Brian shuffled in past the Captain who was on his way out. He was wearing a ‘Fall Out Boy’ t-shirt and pajama pants. 

‘Come here and wait with me.’ I said, holding out my hand to him. 

‘What’s going on?’ He yawned, hair standing on end.

‘Just watch and see.’ I smiled. 

Captain Tony returned carrying an honest to goodness pirate cutlass. 

It was perfect. 

Pam took it from him and moved to stand behind us. 

Everyone arranged themselves around us and the Captain got busy marrying us. When he was done, he said, ‘You can kiss her now.’ 

Eric didn’t kiss me though, he turned to Pam who handed him the cutlass. He took it, turned back to me, (his hands shook a little) and he said, ‘It’s not mine, but it will have to do.’ And handed me the cutlass. The significance of the act wasn’t lost on me. Blood tears threatened and I quickly reached out to take the cutlass from him and just like that, we were married in the only way that mattered to Eric. The Viking way. He kissed me then while everyone applauded.

I was getting hugged by Reider when I heard the Captain tell Eric, the marriage was only valid as long as we were at sea. I turned stricken eyes at him, and he said, ‘Not to worry my lover.’ And he whisked me away to our rooms. The next evening, he took me ashore and he had a Catholic priest marry us. A few months later when we were in Africa, he arranged for us to jump the broom. When we arrived in Mykonos a few months after that, he married me in the Greek Orthodox church. 

Everywhere we went, Eric arranged for us to be married. 

I had to give it to him, it was damn romantic.

**The Last of the Real Ones: Fall Out Boy**

I was just an only child of the universe  
And then I found you  
You are the sun and I am just the planets  
Spinning around you  
You were too good to be true  
Gold plated  
But what's inside you  
I know this whole damn city thinks it needs you  
But not as much as I do  
Cause you're the last of a dying breed  
Write our names in the wet concrete  
I wonder if your therapist knows everything about me  
I'm here in search of your glory  
There's been a million before me  
That ultra-kind of love  
You never walk away from  
You're just the last of the real ones

I am a collapsing star with tunnel vision  
But only for you  
My head is stripped just like a screw that's been tightened too many times  
When I think of you  
I will shield you from the waves  
If they find you  
I will protect you  
Just tell me  
I am the only one  
Even if it's not true

I'm here at the beginning of the end  
Oh, the end of infinity with you  
I'm done with having dreams  
The thing that I believe  
Oh, you drain all the fear from me

Cause you're the last of a dying breed


	59. Epilogue: Fifty-Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story. It took almost four years to complete. It is the very first attempt that I made to write something and I rewrote it three times. I am still not entirely happy with it, but I am satisfied. I intend to write a sequel. It will be all about the things that Charlaine laid the ground work for, but was unable to finish. I hope that it doesn't take another four years to write. Thank you for taking the time to read this story in its entirety. Feed back is most welcome! I will be glad to hear all forms, be it good or bad. Until next time, Julane

**Epilogue**

**Dallas: One year later**

Jessica didn’t know what to do. No matter what the news said about Bill being alive and, on the run, she was now convinced the pain she’d felt last year was him meeting the final death. Bill always told her to stay put, no matter what and he’d come to her. Well, it was a year now and he still hadn’t come for her. When the first group of her lab techs tried to leave, she made it clear no one was going anywhere. Then the deliveries stopped. The bills didn’t get paid. Eventually the lights went out. She had to do something, so she worked as long as she could, paid what bills she could, then packed the lab up, glamored her staff one by one and sent them home. She was going home too. It was the only thing she could do.

The last of the things she needed to keep with her at times were tucked in her satchel and she was ready to go. Hanging this bag off of her shoulder as well, she flipped the lights off in the lab and walked out the door, down the long hallway, through the two security doors into the reception area. Trina texted to say she was leaving twenty minutes ago so the room was empty. Crossing to the outer door, she dug for her keys to turn the dead bolt once she was in the outer hall and pulled the door open. Distracted by digging through her purse for keys it hadn’t registered there was anyone on the other side of the door. So, she was startled to near speechlessness when she pulled it open to find an extremely tall, Vampire on the other side of it. She smiled up at him, but he didn’t smile back and she became instantly wary taking a step back, noticing he wore tactical clothing and she began to slam the door closed, but he put up a hand stopping her.

She dropped fang on him.

‘No need for that.’ Said a different Vampire, who stepped into the space the larger Vampire had just vacated.

‘What do you want?’ Jessica demanded, not putting her fangs away.

‘Just to talk with you.’ He answered.

‘Make an appointment.’ She replied, pulling her card out of her jacket pocket, thrusting it at him.

He ignored the card taking a step forward, forcing her to take another step backward into the room and closed the door behind him, but didn’t advance on her further. He gestured to the chairs along the wall indicating she should take a seat. Jessica shook her head no. He didn’t press her, just took a seat himself and waited. When she still didn’t sit, he relented, then forged ahead.

‘My name is Jonathan St Claire.’ He began.

‘I know who you are.’ Jessica sniped at him, ‘I’m not stupid.’ 

She hoped he was though. They were in Texas, after all, maybe he would think she pledged herself to Texas and forget she existed. As it was now, she hadn’t acknowledged him as her King and wouldn’t if she could avoid it. She hoped to sneak home to Bon Temps without anyone being the wiser, but it looked as if that was going to be impossible. 'Keep your cool and find out why he's here.' she coaxed and wondered, 'How did he know where to find me anyway.' It didn't really matter because with his arrival, she was pretty sure the jig was up.

Jonathan, inclined his head in acknowledgment, wanting very much to keep this conversation casual. If he could manage it, he wanted to sway this visually stunning Vampire to accept his proposal. In the last year he found Sookie to be wise and correct in the conversation she had with him about choice. Any time you could give someone a choice, things tended to run smoother. In the last year he needed to resort to blackmail and manipulation a handful of times and to actual violence once. ‘Excellent.’ He replied, pulling himself from his thoughts.

‘Why are you here?’ Jessica asked.

She’d almost made the mistake of asking him what she could do for him.

‘I’m glad you asked. Are you sure you wouldn’t like to sit down?’ he said, gesturing again.

‘I’m sure.’ Jessica stated flatly. ‘As a matter of fact, I can’t talk to you now, I’m going to catch a flight.’

‘I see.’ Jonathan replied, ‘I won’t be long, I assure you. If you don’t mind, where are you going?’ he asked.

Jessica sighed, patiently and said, ‘Vacation.’ Offering nothing else.

Jonathan said nothing, merely gestured for the third time to the row of uncomfortable plastic chairs.

Jessica pulled out her phone, checked the time and said, ‘Ten minutes is all I have.’

‘I’ll take it.’ Jonathan smiled.

Jessica, arms piled with bags, sank to the edge of the seat and stayed there without getting comfortable. She angled her body in such a way it looked as if she could pop up from her seated position at any moment. Jonathan smiled brilliantly at her, seeming for all the world pleased she decided to sit. It made her jaw clench.

‘So, I understand you're working on cloning humans for Vampire consumption.’ Jonathan said.

Jessica’s eyes closed and her shoulders slumped. One of the bags slid to the floor. ‘I can’t talk to you about it.’ she answered, ‘You can torture me, put me in silver, threaten to kill me.’

‘I don’t think any of that will be necessary, Jessica. I just want to talk and get to know you. I'm intrigued as to why you’ve stayed here for so long. I have to say that I’m impressed by your fortitude and your determination to stick it out, but you must know it's dangerous for you to be here in Texas without protection.’ Jonathan said.

Jessica didn’t know how to answer him. She sat there for a minute and decided to ask questions instead. ‘How did you know I was here?’

‘Well, I didn’t know it was you.’ Jonathan answered.

‘Fine. How did you know about this place?’ She asked again.

‘Well, it took a while, but eventually we were able to track down all of Bill’s assets, go through the books and track the money. We obviously knew about you and when we couldn’t find you, it made us suspicious. We found you in the fourth storage unit we found. Bill’s holdings weren’t as extensive as Felipe’s obviously, but he was a genius about hiding his estate. I’ve actually incorporated some of his tactics into my own business plan.’ Jonathan said.

‘You said, was.’ Jessica said, finally asking.

‘Surly you felt Bill meet the final death?’ Jonathan asked.

Jessica’s throat tightened, ‘I…wasn’t sure if that was…’ she choked, unable to finish.

‘I’m sorry, Jessica. I thought you knew. According to my information Bill met his final death at the hands of the Sheriff of Area Five, Pam Ravenscroft, when he attacked and tried to kill the Queen Consort of Oklahoma, Eric Northman.’ He lied smoothly. ‘This information is being kept from the general public because the details of how the rest, including Queen Freyda, came to meet the final death are sketchy and the VLA doesn’t want false stories bandied about while the Vampire Rights Amendment is still unratified.’ Jonathan explained.

‘So, Bill is really dead, then?’ Jessica asked.

‘Yes, my Dear, I'm sorry to say he is.’ Jonathan confirmed.

‘But Pam isn’t?’ she questioned.

Jonathan didn’t answer the question, instead he said, ‘I tell you what. I have a proposal I want to put to you. If you agree, I promise to tell you everything.’ He bargained with her.

Just like Sookie said, if you bargain, you can almost always get everything you want from anyone

‘Okay.’ Jessica said, after thinking about it. ‘Propose me, but I'll want time to think about your offer.’

‘Wonderful!’ Jonathan boomed. ‘I tell you what, I don’t want you to miss your trip, how about if I put you on the plane with us and fly you to wherever you were going. I can tell you all about it on the way.’ He offered, knowing that she’d been about to board a flight to Bon Temps, which was exactly where he wanted her.

Jessica smiled at him sheepishly, ‘I was just actually going home to Bon Temps.’

‘Fine. That’s where I'll take you.’ Jonathan said, gallantly. ‘Let me take some of those bags for you.’

He stood and reached for a bag. Jessica looked down and looked over the bags. She handed over the duffle with her clothing and toiletries and her inflight bag. It had two bottles of NeuBlood and a cheesy romance novel in it. She kept her purse and computer bag with her. She had all of her research in separate encrypted flash drives tucked in her purse, jeans, and jacket pocket. Never keep all of your research in one place. She’d wiped the lap top she carried, but she didn’t want to give the impression that the computer was useless so she gripped the strap of the bag tightly.

‘Ready?’ Jonathan asked.

Jessica nodded in answer and stepped past him to the door.

When they were in the air and settled in with a NeuBlood each, Johnathan leaned forward, set his glass down and said, ‘Lets get started shall we.’ He smiled at her, waiting on a response. She was apprehensive and he didn’t want to rush or scare her. He really wanted to see her work and determine if he could use any of it, or her. He hoped so, because she was quite lovely.

The End


End file.
